Valmont
by ladyluck25
Summary: The smell of gunsmoke hung in the air mixed with her perfume. I could feel the thump of the music, but I heard nothing. I would have thought I would have felt bile rise up in my throat but I only felt pure unadulterated anger. "I was thrust into this life and now I will act accordingly." I thought watching the blood spread on her lilac dress... Canon/Non Canon M mafia WIP
1. Welcome to Valmont

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight, I'm just using it to flex my writing skills. **_

_This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. _

_Beta'd by the fabulous MalloryKnoxx_

_**"A wrong decision is better than indecision."**__ Tony Soprano_

_**Isabella's POV**_

Rochester Lakes was a quiet little town that was nestled just close enough to be an easy commute to the city but far enough away to be a safe distance. It was a place to raise a family. It was a town dripping in money and diamonds. It was a town with hardworking men, socialite women, and model children. The town's landscape was sprawling and tended to perfection just like it's people. This is where I was raised but, Valmont Prep is where I really grew up.

Valmont Prep was the private high school to go to. It was the place for the wealthiest, most privileged kids. I was not one of them; however, I was there on a nice scholarship. My father was the Chief of Police and had pulled some strings to get his daughter a quality education. If he knew what kind of education I would get, I bet I would have been at the public school down the block.

I started Valmont Prep my junior year. It's was the beginning of September, right after Labor Day. The air had a slight crisp feel to it, and I was wishing I had worn a sweater like my mother had advised. I paused walking across the school's lawn and looked up at the large cathedrals of the building. I wasn't sure how I was going to fit in. These kids had been raised with silver spoons in their mouths, while I shopped at regular department stores and didn't always get a vacation every summer. My mother typically spent money faster than my father could earn it. She was a homemaker, a wannabe socialite.

I took a deep breath and started forward praying I wouldn't get lost today. As the first warning bell rang kids were scrambling everywhere when a tall dark haired guy bumped into me knocking my books onto the floor just as I stepped into the hallway. Jerk.

"I'm sorry dollface." He said picking my books up and handing them to me in a nice pile. I looked up into his black eyes and my breath caught. He was gorgeous. Maybe 6'2? Jet black hair, jet black eyes, chiseled jawline. Maybe not a jerk, after all he had apologized.

"No problem." I smiled at him. Just then a little pixie of a girl popped up beside him. She had the same color hair as the gorgeous quasi jerk, almost to her ass. I don't know how short she was but those towering stilettos she has on contributed to most of her height.

"Aro, you don't own the hallways, watch out for the other kids!" she scolded him turning to me smiling. "Hi, I'm Mary Alice Luciano."

"Hey. I'm Isabella." I said returning her smile.

"Ignore my brother, he doesn't pay attention to anything but himself." She rolled her eyes then turned back to the hunky jerk.

"Possiedo questi corridoi bella."_ (I do own these hallways beautiful.) _Aro says leaning in close to my face. Italian sounded sexy rolling off his tongue, and I only wished I knew what he said.

"Vieni e lasciarla essere. abbiamo un giorno occupato Aro." _(Come on and let her be. We have a busy day Aro.) _Mary Alice said to him before turning back to me. "It was nice meeting you Isabella. Maybe I'll see you around."

She grabbed her brother's arm and danced off down the hallway. I would die if I tried that in those deathtraps she calls shoes. I was still curious about what they said as the second bell startled me out of my mind funk. Oh well, on with my day.

My morning classes flew by faster than I expected. When lunch rolled around I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach as I realized I knew no one and had nobody to sit with. I've usually stuck to myself anyway, but I did have friends to sit with at lunch. Even if they weren't real friends.

I glanced around the crowded cafeteria looking for an empty table, only for there not to be one. Just my luck. I groaned inwardly as I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. The raven haired pixie was waving and smiling from the far corner of the cafeteria. I felt myself relax just the slightest. She probably just felt sorry because her brother plowed me over this morning,

"Ciao Amico." _(Hey friend.)_ Mary Alice greets me.

"Hey." I say looking around the table noticing all the other faces. There is a warm faced girl with dark brown hair chock full of caramel blond highlights sitting there with a smile, a statuesque blond bombshell staring at her nails like she was bored, a very large dark haired muscular guy, and a huge native boy throwing some food back. Out of the corner of my eye I see Aro speaking to a tall Greek god with a mess of copper colored locks in the corner.

"I shouldn't be rude. Isabella, this is Esme Cullen, Rosalie Leone, Santiago Santoro, and Jacob Black. Everyone this is Isabella, let's make her feel welcomed." Alice made introductions.

"Hello Isabella. How are you liking Valmont so far?" Esme asked with another warm smile while Rosalie didn't even look up to acknowledge me. Santiago nodded his head and Jacob smiled and waved not really bothering to stop eating.

"It's nice. It's actually Bella." I responded. I smiled behind it hoping not to come across bitchy.

"Non abbastanza buono. We'll call you Isabella."_(Not good enough)_ Mary Alice corrected me. I wasn't going to argue. I wasn't a confrontational person.

"Why do you guys keep speaking in Italian?" I asked.

"In our families it's required." Mary Alice said as everyone else at the table laughed. It was a joke I didn't get.

"So what brings you to Valmont junior year?" Rosalie asks speaking to me for the first time.

"I'm on scholarship. My parents thought it would be good for me. Higher education and all." I answered her while picking at the edge of my napkin. I shouldn't let her intimidate me but damn she was intimidating.

"Hmmph." was all she said.

"I think it's great your parents want what's best for you. Some parents don't care at all." Esme tries breaking the tension. "Jacob is on scholarship also."

Jacob looks up again at the mention of his name. He is huge but he has a baby face. Still a nice looking kid. Santiago is good looking too over there texting on his phone. The guys are like Gods and their girls put gorgeous to shame at this school. I didn't think I would ever fit in.

I spent the rest of lunch nibbling on my food and listening to the girls gossip about fashion and other students. Before I knew it the bell was ringing and I was gathering my stuff to head off to class. As everyone started walking away Mary Alice grabbed my arm.

"It has to be overwhelming coming to a school like this not knowing anyone. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." She said handing me a piece of paper with her number on it,

"Thanks." I blushed, "I'm glad I met you today. I didn't know what to expect from this place."

"No problem. Besides I love makeovers." She said with a mysterious smile as she danced away.

As I was walking away I noticed Aro and the copper haired sex god still in the corner. The sex god was upset and Aro was trying to calm him. The sex god calmed his composure as soon as he noticed me looking at him. He spoke a few words and then was out the door next to the kitchen. Aro turned and looked at me, He smirked and started my way.

"Ciao Bella!" _(Hello Beautiful.)_ he says when he reaches me. "Let me walk you to class."

Aro walks me to class making small talk and smiling the whole time. I joked back and we discuss the school mostly. He did mention he thought I would fit in with his sister's circle nicely. He left me at the door to my American History class with a wave and was off disappearing into the crowded hallway. He was definitely charming but the crazy haired sex god was still lingering in my thoughts.

Over the next couple of weeks I sat with Mary Alice and the others at lunch with one exception, the crazy copper haired sex god wasn't seen again. Everyone talked and cut up. I got to know everyone a littler bit better, aside from Rosalie. Alice was a social butterfly, Esme was kindhearted, Jacob was a cut-up, Santiago a car freak, Aro a flirt.

My father was happy that I was happy. My mother was ecstatic and wondered when I would start having friends over. Life was beginning to look up at Valmont. Friday afternoon right before last period, Mary Alice asked me to stay over for the night.

"I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure it'll be fine." I told her shutting my locker.

"Fabulous. Come over around six?"

"Um, I don't have a car..." I explained to her. I knew my father would be out and my mother would be too drunk to drive.

"I'll pick you up then." She said her smile never faltering as if to reassure me she didn't look down on me for it.

At 5:40 a bright yellow Lamborghini pulled up in the driveway with the pixie dancing her way up to the front door. My mother answered the door with a cocktail in hand. Alice smiled at her.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Swam. I'm Mary Alice. I'm here to pick up Isabella."

My mother looked slightly confused since I hadn't said anything to her yet,

"Come in dear, would you like a drink?" my mother said putting on a smile while eyeing her car.

"Yes ma'am. That sounds great. Hey Isabella."

"Hi. Mom, I meant to ask earlier if I could stay the night with her." I spoke walking down the stairs. I held on to the banister, as clumsiness had been my best friend all my life.

"That would be wonderful." she beamed glad to see I had made a friend after all.

"Great. Do you need help packing?" Mary Alice said taking a glass of lemonade from my mother and brushing past me on the stairs. I turned and followed.

"We need to take you shopping." she said as she browsed through my wardrobe, or lack thereof.

"I know my clothes aren't up to your standards, but I don't have the money you do." I told her grabbing a bag from under my bed.

"That won't be a problem. I have plenty to go around."

"I'm not taking your money." I told her firmly. I wasn't into charity. Especially when I wasn't in need. My clothes didn't have to be designer label. I was standing there throwing clothes into a bag wearing blue jeans, chucks, and a deep blue v- neck tee. Mary Alice on the other hand had on dark wash skinny jeans and a burgundy colored cashmere sweater with sky- high heel black boots. Her hair was as perfect as it was this morning. Make up perfect, nails polished, dripping in jewelry. I looked down at my own chipped, chewed nails suddenly feeling very self -conscious.

"Trust me, not a problem at all. Besides my mother spends so much money, the boutiques are very good to me and my friends." She said turning back towards me smiling. "Let's go girl! We have a fun night ahead!"

After thanking my mother again for the drink and giving her contact information for her parents we hopped in the car and were on our way.

"Ooh I love this song." Mary Alice said turning up the music,

_"I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes. Trying on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones. Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs. Pulling up to the parties. Trying to get a little bit tipsy  
Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, _no oo oh oo oh oh ..._"_

She is singing out loud and dancing in her seat. I'm scared she isn't really paying attention but she weaves in and out of traffic like it's nothing, As she drives on I notice we are getting into some of the nicer neighborhoods in town and pretty soon we are in the nicest of them all, Rochester Heights. The lawns are huge and the mansions even bigger.Pretty soon she is pulling into a driveway with a gate. She punches in a code and the gates open. She punches the gas and we shoot up the long winding drive and pull up to a huge stone mansion with a large circular driveway. She parks behind a black BMW with blacked out windows and black wheels. She hops out of the car still singing and I follow behind with my bag amazed at the house before me.

As we walk through the double doors she calls out into the house. "Mama, we're home!"

A beautiful woman not much taller than Mary Alice steps out of the kitchen wearing a beautiful dress and apron with sky high heels that rival Mary Alice's.

"Ciao mia bella figlia." _(Hello my beautiful daughter.) _She greets with a warm smile. "Ah hello. You must be the beautiful Isabella I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you darling, my name is Carmen."

She has jet black curls nearly to her waist with a slight Italian accent. I see where Mary Alice gets her looks. This woman is beautiful. Unlike my mother, her smile seems very genuine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Luciano. Thank you for having me."

"Nonsense. It's Carmen." She tells me before turning back towards the kitchen. "I was just making some raviolis. Are you hungry?"

The smell from the kitchen was making my stomach grumble. My mother wasn't a cook in the least. Homemade food was making my mouth water. I followed her into the kitchen that was lined with granite counters, dark cherry wood cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. She has several pots and pans on the gas stove that she went back to tending. Mary Alice grabbed two plates and laid them out filling them with pasta and bread before setting them on the breakfast bar.

I dug in greedily never had tasting anything this good. Just as my mouth is full of raviolis in walks Aro and the yummy sex god. I started choking. Mary Alice starts patting my back while Mrs. Luciano gets me a glass of water.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Luciano asks face filled with concern.

"Yes ma'am." I cough out.

"_Ciao bella!"_ Aro greets me. I nod to him while I sip my water. The copper haired sex god walks over and takes the seat next to me staring in my eyes the whole time. Is it possible to choke on water?

"Bon appetite!" Mrs. Luciano says setting two plates down for the boys.

"Thanks Ma." Aro says giving her a kiss on the cheek while wrapping her in a hug.

"Grazie." the copper haired sex god says.

"Isabella dear, have you met Edward Cullen?" Their mother asks me.

"No ma'am, not formally." I answered finding my voice again.

"Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, Edward, this beautiful girl is Isabella Swan." she makes the introductions giving Mary Alice the stink eye.

"He was busy Mama, when he was at school. Mi dispiace."

"I know my darling. These men are always busy. Now it's done. Do you need anything else before I leave?" She asks looking at the four of us.

"No ma'am." Mary Alice and Aro answered at the same time. Mrs. Luciano hangs her apron on a hook next to the stove and kisses her children on the head before dancing out the door in the same fashion as her daughter.

Nobody spoke until we heard the click of the front door.

"We wanna go tonight." Mary Alice said turning to her brother. I didn't know where we wanted to go, but I was down since the sex god was going.

"Alice." He spoke. That was new to me. I looked at her questioningly.

"Everyone calls me Alice outside of school and when the parents aren't around. You can go by Bella now if you please. Just act correct in front of the parents." She explained to me. Whew. Mary Alice sounded so stuffy to me.

"Please Aro. Pretty pretty please. We'll behave." Alice said batting her eyelashes.

"Lasciarli andare." _(Let them go.)_ Edward says nodded to us without looking up from his plate.

Aro takes the time to contemplate Edward's request.

Finally he speaks after a couple of minutes of Alice bouncing on her seat.

"Alright kid, but you two better behave and stay out of the way."

Out of the way of what? Whatever it was I had a feeling I wouldn't be wearing my blue jeans.

After an hour of Alice slapping me into a too short, red mini, applying makeup, curling my hair, and threatening me within an inch of my life until I put on some red strappy heels, she deemed me ready to go. She herself has on a short black mini with a low cut silver sequined top with black Louboutins. As I compared our looks I was torn. Although I like the height the heels added to my 5'5 frame, I was sure I was going to fall to my death.

We piled into the black BMW that was parked outside earlier, which I now knew belonged to Edward Cullen. Aro is sitting upfront texting and sipping on his whiskey. T.I. is playing low on the speakers. Alice is gibbering away about how much I'm going to love this club and Edward is silent. I'm wondering how the hell we're going to get in with us all being under 21.

Twenty minutes later we roll up in front of a club with no windows and a lime green neon sign reading 'Twilight'. Aro opens the door and helps us out while Edward hands the valet his keys.

"Uno zero e sei morto." _(one scratch and you're dead.)_ He says giving the guy a serious look.

"Yes sir Mr. Cullen."'

We walk right past the line and straight through the door with Edward and Aro giving the bouncers handshakes. Wow. I had never been to a club before. My dad definitely wouldn't approve.

As we walk in, I take in the loud hip- hop music, the strobe lights, people everywhere laughing and dancing. I see Aro is at the bar ordering drinks. Just as he hands me my cocktail I turn around and see my worst nightmare sitting at a bar on the other side of the club and I groan to myself.


	2. In Da Club

_**Disclaimer - SM owns all things Twilight, but I can make them human!**_

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Everytime I get an email for followers and favorties it makes my heart swell! Review, review, review! Make sure you're not skipping chapters when I upload multiples, could get confusing._

_Beta'd by the most awesome __**MalloryKnoxx**_

"_**Ever since we was kids, we always knew that people can be bought. It was only a question of who did the buyin' and for how much." **__Charles 'Lucky' Luciano_

_**Isabella's POV**_

_Don't let her see me. Don't let her see me. Don't let her see me._ I chanted to myself. I look down at the purple drink in my hand. Of all the clubs in the city she had to be at this one. How the hell did she even get in?

"Drink up Bella!" Alice says tipping the bottom of my glass with hers. I look at her then at my drink. I glance back over at the bar and see Victoria staring right at me. Shit. Bottoms up! I turn up my glass and drink the whole thing letting the burn of the alcohol sooth my nerves slightly.

"Damn girl. Have you drank much before?" Alice asked giggling taking another sip of her drink.

I shook my head. Victoria was grinning at me while leaning over whispering in James' ear. Alice followed my line of vision. She gave Victoria a once over then turned back to me.

"Do you know the girl James is with?"

"Unfortunately. Her name is Victoria Middleton, and she graduated last year. I hung out with a girl named Lauren, who used to sleep with one of James' friends. We went to a few parties together, but I was always really uncomfortable around James. He was always staring or trying to flirt. Anyway, Victoria found out and went crazy jealous telling everyone that I was a slut and a man stealer. There was no reasoning with her crazy ass, and I just don't want to deal with her anymore." I explained to Alice.

"Don't even worry about that bitch. Aro will take care of us. Beside James can't say shit to Aro." Alice said pulling my arm as she started walking. We made our way through the crowd and walked up the stairs to a private room with deep burgundy walls and black leather couches. She motioned for me to sit as she walked over to the bartender in the corner.

"Hello Garrett. Could you whip up another Deep Dream for my friend Isabella here?" Alice flirted with the guy batting her eyelashes.

"Yes Ms. Luciano but, your brother has given you two a limit." He replied flashing her a huge smile. He began to mix and shake liquids in a stainless steel bottle before pouring the concoction into two fresh martini glasses.

"He's no fun. Gosh. I'm a big girl, and I know when I'm good." Alice complained finishing her first drink.

"I'm just watching out for you besides I don't want to deal with Ma if you're hung over." Aro said walking into the room followed by yummy Edward and another huge man. What are they feeding these boys? Seriously? The guy was tall like 6'6 or something and had more muscles than a body builder. He had dark curly hair and big chocolate puppy dog eyes. Aside from his huge stature, his dimples made him seem warm and friendly. Like he was a big teddy bear.

"Garrett, Patron shots please." Aro instructed before turning back to me. "Isabella, you know Edward, this is his older brother Emmett. Emmett, this beautiful young lady is Isabella, Mary Alice's new friend." He made introductions before handing shots to each of us.

"A toast to good drinks and great friends!" Aro says before they all slammed their shots. I threw mine back like I had watched them do. It burned much more than the mixed drinks. Truth was I had never had a straight shot before and I'm sure my face gave it away before I had cold chill.

"Good job Bella!" Emmett roared before laughing. He had contagious laughter. I laughed to as everyone else joined us.

"We'll make a tough girl out of her yet Alice." Aro said.

"I never had any doubt brother. Now us girls are going to dance. I'm sure Esme and Rose are wondering where we are." Alice said waving me to follow her. I didn't really want to go back out there and run into Victoria or James but two cocktails and the shot had me relaxed.

We made our way down the stairs and found the girls already on the dance floor drinks in hand. Esme had on a cute little caramel colored dress the same color as her skin. As short as it was she somehow still made it look classy. Rosalie on the other hand had on a painted on black leather strapless mini and spiked stilettos that tied up her calves. My self-esteem just took a hit from an assault rifle.

We danced around for a while laughing and having a good time. Sometime during the hour we were on the floor Alice had passed me another shot. I was feeling tingles all over and spinning while holding hands with Esme. She was so much more welcoming towards me than Rosalie. Alice grabbed Esme to go to the bathroom with her, and I chose to stay on the floor. I probably looked terrible but I was having fun, which was something I desperately needed.

"If it isn't the slut that tried to steal my man." A nasally voice said behind me. I turned around coming face to face with Victoria. I knew this night was going too well. I glance around to find that I'm alone on the dance floor. I had no idea where Rosalie had gone. Not that I thought she would back me up anyways but a girl can hope right?

"Hello Victoria. How are you? I didn't try to steal your man." I said trying not to slur my words.

"I should teach you a lesson about lying little girl." Victoria seethed at me.

"I could say the same cow." I fired back. Alcohol made me brave. Big mistake.

Victoria raised her fist and pulled back to swing. I shut my eyes tight and braced for the impact wishing I were anywhere but here. I waited and when no fist connected with my face and I peeked. Edward was standing there with Victoria's wrist in his hand giving James the stink eye. Victoria looked caught off guard and had also turned around searching for James.

"I would never hit a lady, but I'm still debating if you fit into the category. Isabella is with our crowd. That makes her untouchable. If I so much as see you look at her cross-eyed I will call Rose and Jane. Is that understood?" Edward said to her leaning over looking directly in her face.

"I d-didn't know..." Victoria whimpered as James walked up.

"Is there a problem?" James asked eyeing me up and down. He grinned at me. Gross. James was the kind of guy that made my skin crawl. Something about him was off.

"Your girl is mouthing off to a member of our group. I expect you to correct this James and see that it doesn't happen again." Edward said stepping closer to the creeper. He leaned in very close and whispered something that only he could hear.

James face paled slightly and he nodded his head vigorously. He looked down at the floor and and neither he nor Victoria made eye contact with me again. I didn't know what Edward said but I was very curious now as I watched James and Victoria disappear into the crowded dance floor.

"They shouldn't have left you out here on your own." Edward said placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the private room.

"Alice and Esme had to use the ladies room and I don't know where Rosalie went." I told him attempting to defend my friends. I was a big girl. I didn't have to have someone hold my hand for everything.

Edward said no more, just cut his eyes over at me for a moment before staring straight ahead again. I was thankful he was there but I wasn't going to tell him that. When we got back to the private room Rosalie was sitting on a couch texting away. Alice and Esme were giggling in the bathroom. Emmett, Aro, and Jacob were talking about some football game. When the hell did Jacob get here?

_I need another drink!_

"No you don't." Edward answered.

Oops. I said that out loud.

"Just one more. No more after that." I asked doing what I thought was a sexy face.

The corners of his lips turned up just the slightest then were back to normal. Edward was very quiet and serious for his siblings to be so happy and smiling all the time.

"One. Then I'll drive you home."

"Okay." I cooed.

Alice came and sat next to me while Esme sat by Rosalie. Edward passed out four shots to us girls then told the big guy, what was his name again, no more for us. We were officially cut off but I was ok with it.

"To my bitches!" Alice yelled clinking our glasses together. I fell into a fit of laughter. That was the funniest thing at the moment. We were laughing at nothing really but the alcohol made everything funny.

"Let's get these ladies home." Emmett said wrangling Rosalie who was leaning a bit too far over the railing. I can tell you she wasn't wearing any panties that night.

We all grabbed our bags and coats and followed Emmett and Edward out of the club. When we get to the parking lot we walked up to a massive red Hummer. How the hell was I suppose to climb into that thing?

Emmett tossed Edward the keys then opened the backdoor lifting a squirming Rosalie into the backseat. He climbed in behind her and helped Esme in. Edward opened the passenger door motioning for Alice and I to climb up. Alice climbed up in that thing like she was a professional rock climber. I on the other hand took a wobbly step forward and grab the door. I pushed myself upward and starting coming right back down when I felt two strong hands on my waist lifting me up.

I look over my shoulder to see Edward grinning at me. Damn him with that sexy smile. He waited for me to get situated before he shut the door and walked around the Hummer. He got in, started the vehicle, cranked the stereo, and peeled out of there.

Alice and I are giggling and dancing in the front seat when we pull up in front of the house. Esme is dozing in the backseat and Rosalie is staring at Emmett with googly eyes. I think she has a crush. How cute. Edward walks around and opens the door. After helping Alice and I out of the massive vehicle he walked us to the door.

"Alice, Aro probably won't be home tonight. If you need anything call Em or me." Edward told Alice before turning back towards me. "If you need anything Isabella..."

He gave us a quick smile and was walking back towards the truck. He looked just as good from the back as he did the front. I must have been staring for a while because I felt Alice tugging on my arm.

"Sorry. I think I'm a little drunk." I giggled.

"I think you're a little crushing. Don't blame you. He is yummy. If I didn't have my eye on someone else I would be on that." Alice said laughing at me.

I followed her up the stairs and we changed for bed. Her bed was so comfortable. I didn't want to go back home. It didn't take long for me to doze off but before I did thoughts of dancing and copper hair filled my head.

I woke up with a pounding head. The bed was empty, and I could hear the shower running. I look over at the clock. 7:15 a.m. Way too early for a Saturday morning. Especially when I drank more than I ever had before. I looked again and noticed a bottle of water and two aspirin next to the clock. Yay for Alice.

I popped the pills in my mouth and swallowed half the bottle of water as Alice came bouncing in the room wrapped in a green silk robe.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"You are way too peppy in the morning."

"Nonsense. It's a beautiful day. Time is wasting get up sleepyhead."

I rolled my eyes and sat up rubbing my temples. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over my muscles relaxing away any stiffness. I got out and dried off quickly, throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeve tee. I piled my hair loosely on my head and applied some lip gloss. I didn't wear a lot of makeup but running around with these girls I had to look good.

"Good you're ready. We have to go." Alice said picking up her purse and heading for the door. I followed behind her and we got into the yellow banana. I don't care how expensive it was, it looked like a big ass banana to me.

"We're headed to the Cullen's to meet Esme and Rosalie." Alice said playing with the radio dials and weaving through traffic. She was going to kill me with her driving.

"Will there be food?" I asked as my stomach grumbled.

"Of course, we'll order in or something. Rosalie is crushing hard on Emmett and he turns her down all the time because she is only 17. She'll be 18 in a month, and she thinks it will make a difference. I think she came onto him pretty strong last night and her ego is bruised. Rose is used to men dropping at her feet so this is a whole new ballgame for her." Alice informed me.

When we got to the Cullen's monstrosity of a house Esme greeted us at the door with orange juice. I quickly chugged mine finally making the dehydrated feeling go away. I followed them through the house to a big game room filled with huge couches, an enormous flat screen, and a pool table. Rosalie was laid out on the couch in hot pink juicy sweats with a wet washcloth over her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked plopping down next to her.

"Rough. I drank more when we got back here. I feel like such an ass. I should have known better than coming on to Emmett. He has women falling all over him all the time. What would he want with a high school chick?"

"At least you're almost out of high school." Esme cooed to her. "I think it would be great to have you as a sister."

"Yea Rose, and Emmett isn't that much older. 21 is nothing really. You'll be 18 soon then it probably won't be a big deal." Alice told her rubbing her back.

"You think it isn't a big deal because Carlisle is 26." Rose retorted.

"Yes but he is a doctor. Officially." Alice beamed.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked looking around at each one of them confused.

Esme giggled. Rosalie groaned. Alice gave me a small speech while lighting up like the fourth of july.

"Carlisle Volturi is the son of a friend of our fathers'. He just graduated medical school. The first one to have a job outside of the family business. He has the most amazing blue eyes and blonde locks. His mother, God rest her soul, wasn't Italian and he has the most gorgeous mix between his parents. He is handsome and smart, and I'm in love with him. I'm going to marry him one day. He just doesn't know it yet."

I laughed.

Alice gave me the stink eye.

I laughed harder.

Alice pushed me off the ottoman.

I stopped laughing.

On the outside.

"Alice, you're 16. How can you even think about marriage? Isn't it a little too soon?" I asked her.

Esme and Rosalie remained silent.

"Bella, in our world it's never too early to think about marriage. I need a man that can measure up to my father. I know that with Carlisle I would always be taken care of."

"In your world? Like 1953?" I joked.

"Um, in our Italian culture." Rosalie cut in.

"Um ok..."

"Hello ladies!" Emmett booming voice carried through the door before he did.

"Morning Em." Alice and Esme chimed in. I nodded and smiled. Rosalie groaned and covered her face with a pillow.

"Posso avere un momento con Rosalie?" _(May I have a moment with Rosalie?)_ Emmett asked clearing his throat.

"Certamente." _(Certainly)_ Alice answered motioning for Esme and I to follow her.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I listen to the girls walk down the hallway. I was still laying on the couch with the washcloth over my face. I didn't even want to look him in the eyes. I was mortified.

"Rosalie."

Silence.

"Rosalie."

Silence.

I wasn't ready to speak to him yet.

"Rose, per favore." _(please)_

I slowly lowered the washcloth.

I looked up into his eyes. He didn't look upset. He didn't look at me with pity.

"About last night, I'm really sorry. It was the alcohol and I don't know what I -" he cut me off with his lips. On mine. Oh my God.

He moved his lips tenderly against mine while he put his hand on my neck and pulled me closer to him. I melted into his chest and kissed him with everything I had. I had wanted for so long to kiss him and now I was. It was better than anything I had imagined.

He gently pulled back and kissed my forehead before leaning back on the ottoman.

"Rose, I-" He started then rubbed the back of his neck before looking up again.

"Rose, I love you."

I was in shock.

"I've loved you for a long time Rosalie. You're almost 18, and I'm tired of fighting it. I want you. I want you bad."

He looked at me waiting. I was screaming in my head, but I was still sitting there in shock thinking I was dreaming.

Finally I was able to speak.

"Emmett. I love you, too."

I hugged him tight. Squeezing him as hard as I could.

"I need to speak to your father. Get his permission. We'll go from there." Emmett told me rubbing small circles on my back.

I knew I had a huge grin on my face. I was finally getting what I wanted. There was no way my father would disapprove of Emmett. He came from a great family. Our lives would always be intertwined even if we weren't together because of the kind of families we had.

_**Alice's POV**_

I smiled to myself as I heard Emmett declare his love for Rosalie. It was about time is all I had to say. She loved him with a strength to rival my own love for Carlisle. We had been seeing each other since my sixteenth birthday in secret. I couldn't get enough of him. He consumed my every thought. I wanted to tell the girls so bad so I had someone to talk to about it but Carlisle said to wait until I was of legal age.

I would sneak away tonight to see him. I hated not being able to openly talk to him.

"Ok girls, let's go shopping." I said snapping out of my thoughts.

After a few hours of shopping and lunch we had new outfits to wear out tonight and a dress appropriate for Isabella to wear to mass in the morning. I couldn't wait for tonight. Rose was beaming all day after Emmett professed his love her. Bella was in and out of daydreamland no doubt thinking of Edward. Now we just have to find someone for Esme. She had plenty of guys after her but our fathers were very picky. You have to be in our lifestyle.

"Esme, we need to find you a man." I blurted out as we strolled down the sidewalk.

"I'm fine thank you, Mary Alice." Esme said.

"There are tons of guys drooling over you. You have to like one of them."

"Yea, you've never had a boyfriend." Rose chimed in.

"Nobody has caught my eye yet."

"What about you Bella, had any serious boyfriends?" I asked nudging her with my elbow.

"Nothing serious. I've been on a few dates. It's probably because I never put out."

"You're a virgin?" Rosalie choked on her coke.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just rare." I laughed.

"Esme is a virgin, too. Don't feel bad." Rose chimed in.

"At least we're not sluts." Esme countered smiling sweetly.

We all went back to my house to get ready. We were going to Twilight again. Emmett had gone to speak to Rosalie's father, who gave his blessing, but threatened Em's balls if anything happen to his princess. I put Bella in another sexy little number trying to bring out her feminine side. She refused the heels this time. I'll win before it's over.

I myself had on a hot pink ruffled skirt and simple black tank that I paired with 7" stilettos. Carlisle wouldn't be able to resist tonight. I was tired of oral. I wanted something more. I mean, come on I wasn't a virgin. Don't get me wrong, Carlisle always took care of me. His tongue was magic and I know he loved all the blowjobs. Now it was time to take it to the next level.

I did a once over in the full length mirror then picked up my bag and walked downstairs to join the others.

"About damn time." Rose said sipping on a glass of wine. My parents were gone for the night so we would be staying at the Em's place in the city tonight.

"Quit your bitching. Let's go." I said leading the way out the door. Edward had come to pick us up so I made sure Isabella had shotgun. I think they look cute together. She wasn't brought up like us, but I'll groom her into what she needs to be. She and Esme get along great also which is a plus. Esme may be all sweet and innocent but she can be viscous when it comes to her brothers.

A thirty minute ride with lots of small talk and sips out of the wine bottle we arrive at the club. Emmett greets us and opens the door. Rosalie climbs out last and Emmett wraps her in a big bear hug and starts kissing her on the sidewalk.

_Those two will need to get a room soon._ I thought to myself smiling.

We all head through the crowd up to our private room. Carlisle's father owned this place so we always had a room available to us.

As I walk into the room I spot Carlisle right away looking sexy as hell in black dress slacks and a bright blue button up the same color as his eyes. God he makes me wet. I wink at him and have a seat next to the bar. Isabella sits on the other end of the couch while Rosalie sits down in Emmett's lap. Esme makes her way over and sits next to Aro. Some of the other guys we know are scattered around so the only open seat for Edward is next to Bella. Esme gives me a knowing nod then leans over to talk about something with Aro.

Edward walks over to the bar, shakes hands with Carlisle, and orders two shots.

Isabella is watching him intently with a small grin on her face.

He walks back over and hands one shot to her and holds the other up.

"Per una bella donna." _(To a beautiful woman.)_

I'm pretty sure the only word she caught was beautiful but it was enough to make her blush. They really were so cute together. Edward would die if he knew I used the word cute in the same sentence as his name.

They downed their shots and Jacob pulled Edward into a conversation about the football game next weekend. Jacob wasn't an original in our group but he was a star football player and he knew alot of kids in his old neighborhood that bought what my brother and the Cullens were selling. These boys may be young in age but they are men at heart.

They are already responsible for all the drug sells and dealings. Soon we are going to have to tell Bella what's up but not until we know for sure she is going to hang around.

I glance over and catch Carlisle's eye and I nod my head slightly telling him I'm headed out to dance.

Isabella is talking football with the guys. Rose and Emmett are sucking face hard in the corner. Esme is engrossed in whatever my brother is saying. I take this as my cue and quietly get up and make my way out of the room. I glance down the hall and don't see anyone so I climb the two flights of stairs to the floor with Carlisle's office.

I try the knob but it's locked.

I sigh and turn around to lean against the door when I come face to face with the most handsome man.

"Hello doll." He greets me with a smile. He leans in and is only inches from my face.

I close my eyes and breath in his cologne.

He runs his nose down my throat as I hear him locking the door. I stumbled backwards and his arm is quickly wrapped around my waist lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and start nibbling on his adam's apple.

"Oh how I missed you Ally." He groans.

He runs his hands under my ass and squeezes.

"I'm missed you Carli baby." I tell him before continuing my kisses down his neck.

"I'm tired of hiding this." I wave between us. "You're made. My father would never say anything."

"Mary Alice. We're a decade apart and you're still in high school. You know you're mine, but we have to wait before we go public."

"I know. I don't have to like it though." I told him peeking under my lashes at him.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs while kissing my passionately getting a little closer to the goods every time. He gently grazed his thumb over my clit eliciting a moan from me. He drove my body crazy. Just when I had had enough he hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them off.

He began kissing my ankles.

"I love these shoes Alice."

Kiss.

"You know they drive me crazy."

Kiss.

"Running around in those short little skirts makes me want to take you in front of everyone."

Kiss.

"Your hot little ass is-"

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"We have a problem. We need you." my brother's voice says from the other side of the door.

"Damn it." Carlisle whispers before kissing my forehead.

"Stay here love and I'll be back. There is some Patron in the desk." he whispers in my ear before kissing me softly.

I nodded into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll be out in a minute." he yells towards the door.

One last kiss on my cheek and he is shutting the light off before shutting and locking the door.

I wait three minutes then turn the lamp next to the couch on and pour myself a shot.

_This night is going great. _ I thought to myself pouring another shot.

I sat there in Carlisle's desk chair thinking about our future. I couldn't wait to plan a wedding, buy a house, and make beautiful babies. I was sick of high school. I knew the life that lay ahead of me. I didn't see why I had to spend all day at school.

Edward and Aro were still seniors but they were hardly ever at school. Our fathers made sure that nothing was ever said but still it was unfair. I wanted nothing more than to be Carlisle's wife. I wasn't even interested in college. All I needed was a Mrs. degree.

_Buzz Buzz_

I picked up my phone and opened the message.

_**I've got to take care of some things love. Go back to the party and maybe we can catch up later. ~C**_

Great. Oh well. I know this is what happens in his line of work.

I poured another shot and slammed it.

I picked my phone back up.

_**I understand baby. Text or call whenever is good. I'll be thinking about you. xoxo**_

I tossed my phone on the desk and poured one more shot. I needed to be drunk to tolerate tonight. I hate when things don't go my way. You would think I would be used to it.


	3. First Secret

**_DISCLAIMER - SM owns all things Twilight but I make it badass._**

Bella's POV

Edward had spent the last thirty minutes or so talking about football with Jacob. Not that I cared. I hadn't heard him speak this much ever. It was a much better alternative to the smacking noises coming from Rosalie and Emmett's corner. Most of the guys were talking about the football game. Jacob played for Valmont. Apparently the guys had betted on the game.

Taking a sip of my drink I glance around the room before turning my attention back to Edward. His eyes were like emeralds. His jawline look like it had been chiseled from stone. God he was good looking. He always looked so serious. He didn't act like a teenager. If fact, none of them did. I had been to plenty of parties but this was the first club I had ever been to. This kids lived life on a whole new plane.

"Having a good time?" Edward asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed Jacob and a couple other guys had left the room.

"Yea. The club scene is nice."

"Nice?" he chuckled. "Like you. You've never been to a club."

It was a statement. Not a question.

I shook my head.

"I've been to some parties. I never knew anyone that could get into a club, at least not like this one."

He smiled at me briefly before waiving the waitress over to us.

"Two Patrons." He told her holding up two fingers to emphasize his point.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Downstairs to pick up chicks. Just the usual." He replied handing me a shot.

"Do you all do that?" I asked looking down at the glass, turning it in my fingers.

"With our family status it kind of goes with the territory. Aside from Jacob, his is football fame so to speak." He answered right before downing his shot.

I followed suit and downed mine as well.

"Can I have another?"

"I don't know Isabella, can you?" Edward snickered. Even in poking fun at me mine name sounded sexy rolling off his tongue.

"Yes I can." I blushed. "Smartass."

"Oh Isabella, you amuse me."

Again, he held up two fingers. It didn't take long for the shots to appear before us.

"Cheers!" I said clinking my shot against his and downing it. After the first two the burn was nowhere near as bad.

"Bella Bella I want to do a shot with you!" Esme said plopping down beside me.

This time I threw my hand in the air like I've got the answer in class. Three fingers.

The girl barely glanced my way.

"I believe Ms. Swan ordered three Patrons Gianna." Edward stated coldly when they didn't appear in front of us.

"Of course Mr Cullen. I apologize."

Three shots were put in front of us and we each picked one up.

"To new friends and old!" Esme said clinking our glasses. I don't know how we didn't break them with all the toast these people do.

We downed our shots then decided to dance. Esme and I turned the music up and began to dance over from the couches. We were laughing and twirling. I was really having a good time. I liked this new crowd. Valmont was turning out to be nothing like I expected.

"Ooh I love this song. Hidden meaning." Esme slurred out at me as a J. Cole song came on.

"

Hey, we got a good thing  
Don't know if I'm a see you again  
But is that a good thing?  
Cause girl I can't be your man, no ma'am  
I know what's on your brain  
You're probably hopin' never would end  
Like is it the real thing  
Or is it just a one night stand."

I'm not sure what she meant by hidden meaning but then again she was drunnk. She was dancing around and singing at the top of her lungs. I think she did shots I didn't notice. Then again, how could notice anything with sex god Edward sitting next to me.

Esme climbs onto one of the couches pulling me behind her. I kick my shoes off so I don't fall off. As we're holding hands and dancing Aro jumps up between us using his beer as a mike,

"She like them boys with the big ol' chains"

Aro grabs his chain, pulling on it then letting it drop back down causing his cross to jump.

"Ride around town in the big ol' Range  
I knew her when I rock big ol' chains  
Now the little nigga doing big ol' things  
Would you look at that, I came back for it  
Just to give it to ya, like you asked for it  
Man that thing in them jeans too fat for it  
It rebounds so I caught off the backboard  
I told her, baby girl come here  
Know I run the town even when I ain't from there  
And I brag hardly but just to show up at this party I made  
What your nigga make in one year, that's unfair but  
So is life, take a chance roll a dice  
Money can't buy you love cause it's over priced  
Don't overthink just hope it's right  
I'm only here for the night"

As we're dancing on the couch a good looking guy strolls into the room with a suitcase. He had a mop of blond curls hidden underneath a black cowboy hat with black boots. Unlike all the guys I had seen in this group, he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Sure didn't look like someone that hung with this crowd. Hell, Alice wouldn't let me go out with her without dressing me.

One of the guys turned the music down and Aro helped us down for the couch.

"Ladies." The blond cowboy said tipping his hat at us causing me to blush and Esme to giggle.

"Hello again Jasper." Esme says before picking her heels up.

"Ms. Cullen, jus' as lovely as eva. Who is yo beautiful friend?" Jasper asked her with a thick southern drawl. It was sexy as hell.

"This is Isabella Swan. She started Valmont with us this year."

"I see." he said.

"I think it's time you girls go home." Edward walked up to my side as Jasper sat at a table with Aro and Emmett placing the briefcase in the middle.

"We're not ready to go Eddie." Esme whined.

"Do not call me Eddie. You know I can't stand that shit. Jacob will drive you." He said with no room for arguement.

"Fine. Party pooper." Esme pouted as we gathered our things.

Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss and whispered something in her ear too low for the rest of us to hear but it gave her a shit eatting grin.

"Jacob, make sure the girls get home safe. Take them to my house. Don't let anything happen to them or it will be your ass." Edward instructed Jacob.

"Yes sir." Jacob saluted him downing the last of his beer. As we head for the door Alice finally showed back up. She doesn't look that happy either.

"Where is everyone going?" She asks.

"Jasper just got here. Edward said you girls go home." Jacob told her.

She simply nodded, understanding something I didn't. What were they doing in there? What was in the suitcase? Maybe the big brothers just didn't like their sisters out too late? Whatever it was, they didn't want me to know.

"I'm so tired." Esme says leaning over on me as we walked down the stairs.

"Where did you go Mary Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"I ran into some friends. We were dancing. I didn't realize how long I was gone."

I'm chilling in my buzz listening to the girls gossip when I realize I forgot my purse.

"Esme, I have to get my purse. I must have set it down when I was putting my shoes back on."

"You probably shouldn't go back in there while they are doing business." She cuts her eyes towards me. She is wobbling slightly without me to hold onto.

"It'll be ok. I'll be quick. I won't disturb them." I assure her before turning back up the stairs.

I walked back down the hallway towards the private room they had tonight. I heard yelling right before I got to the door and stopped. I knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop but I was a nosey bitch.

"-she is off limits."

Murmer Murmer

"I said she is off limits. Unavailble." Edward said.

What, or should I say who were they talking about?

"I just said she was hot. I didn't realize it would offend you Edward." a male voice answered back. It wasn't Emmett and it wasn't Jasper's southern drawl but I had heard it before I thought.

It crushed my heart a little bit that Edward liked someone else. I should have know. He had looks, money, power. Why would he want me? It still hurt a little nonetheless. I guess that's why they call it a crush.

"Isabella is untouchable, in both ways. Kapice?"

Did I just hear my name? My heart soared. What did he mean by untouchable both ways? My life gets more confusing everyday. All the alcohol doesn't help. I giggle a little. I didn't mean to. The room grows quiet so I decide to make my entrance.

"Hey guys.. I, um, forgot my purse." I stutter taking in all the eyes on me no doubt wondering if and how much I had heard.

But that didn't matter nearly as much as what I saw.

What I saw was a suitcase filled to the brim with bags of a white powder with one open on the table and a couple of lines laid out. Oh my God. Coke. They had cocain. Alot of it. My eyes had to be huge. I just stood there.

"Shit, Bella..." Aro says looking up from the table with a rolled up $100 bill in his hand. Does Alice know he does this? Do the girls know any of this? Have they just been hiding it from me? Does Edward do this shit?

As all kinds of thoughts ran through my head Edward stands from he seat and makes his way over to me. He places his hand on the small of my back and turns me towards him.

"Isabella, I'm going to take you home."

"

Sarò occuparsi di questo." _(I'll take care of this.)_ He said looking back at the guys. All of them nodding.

"Come on Isabella." He says softly guiding me out of the room. I still felt in a daze. I had seen a little marijuana at parties before but never in my life had I seen hard drugs. Especially not like that. That looked like a freaking movie.

Edward guided me through the club and out onto the sidewalk. I was sobering up at a fast rate. I shivered as the cool night air hit my bare shoulders. Edward noticed and slid his black leather jacket off wrapping it around my shoulders.

"You'll be cold." I protested.

"Better I than you." He says opening the car door for me. He waits until I'm settled in before shutting the door and walking around. As he pulls away from the curb he turns the music up slightly. I'm not sure of the title but I can tell it's an old school r&b song. Something by Tyrese.

I sit in silence unsure of what to say. I don't know what Edward meant when he told them he would take care of it. As much as I could fathom Edward being capable of, especially at this moment, I felt completely safe with him.

"You have questions?" He breaks the silence.

Did I have questions? Serisouly. I had a truck load.

"Actually, yes." I tell him leaning over to turn the music down a little.


	4. Questions

**_DISCLAIMER - SM owns everything Twilight, I just like to make them dance._**

_Previsouly..._

_I sit in silence unsure of what to say. I don't know what Edward meant when he told them he would take care of it. As much as I could fathom Edward being capable of, especially at this moment, I felt completely safe with him._

_"You have questions?" He breaks the silence._

_Did I have questions? Serisouly. I had a truck load._

_"Actually, yes." I tell him leaning over to turn the music down a little._

_**Bella's POV**_

I took a deep breath and glanced over at Edward. He was staring straight ahead watching the road. He looked completely relaxed. Nothing to seem to phase anyone in this crowd. Well, except for me. Edward must think I'm some naive little girl. He could never be interested in someone like me. That is probably why he told them to leave me alone. He was being a good guy and didn't want my innocence ruined. He thought I wasn't grown enough for his friends.

"Was that, was that drugs? Like, real drugs?" I asked fidgetting in my seat.

He chuckled before turning towards me with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"No, Isabella, it was flour. We like to tote it around for show."

I gave him the stink eye.

He chuckles again.

"Yes."

"Why do you guys have that much? Why do you have drugs period? Do you do that stuff too?" I rambled out.

"It's business. Do you think this car paid for itself? No, I generally don't use what I sell."

They were spoiled ass rich kids. Why did they need to sell drugs? Everything tonight was seriously catching up with me. Then, it hit me that the girls didn't know where I was.

"Shit, nobody knows where I am!" I yelled as I began searching for my phone dumping my purse in the floorboard.

"It's alright. I texted Jacob. They know I'm bringing you." Edward said.

"Oh." Was all I could muster. Now I felt like a dumbass because the entire content of my purse lay on the floorboard tampons included. I felt the familiar heat of my blush flood my face.

"Sembrano belle quando si blush." _(You look beautiful when you blush.)_

His words sounded so sexy. He could have just told me I looked and smelled like dog shit and my panties would have still been wet. I didn't care.

"That's sounds sexy." I blurt out. Apparently, I was still a little intoxicated.

"I'm glad you think so." He told me looking over at me. He held my gaze mesmorizing me with his emerald eyes. He always was so put together and calm but his eyes, they held a fire. I could stare at them all night if he would let me. That wasn't the case as he turned backed towards the road.

"How long til we get there?" I asked yawning.

"Non troppo lungo." _(Not too much longer.)_

"Oh." I leaned my seat back slighty relaxing. "You know I have no idea what you guys says when you speak Italian, right?"

"Che può essere una buona cosa, o una cosa cattiva." _(That can be a good thing, or a bad thing.)_

"Talk to some more." I tell him. He stayed silent for a moment before he softly starts speaking. I have no idea what he is saying but it sounds so sexy. As he continues to talk I slowly slip off to sleep.

_**Esme's POV**_

"This place looks good." Rosalie said plopping down on the couch.

"It should. Alice decorated." I told her sitting down next to her.

"Go Ally." Rosalie said smiling at her.

"It's what I do best." Alice chirped appearing with three glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Yummy." Rosalie said picking up the first glass Alice filled.

"I thought it might help me sleep." Alice said before taking a seat on the other couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mind is just racing. I don't really know why." She said but I could tell she was holding something back. I wouldn't press her on it for now.

We were sitting around waiting on Edward to show up with with Bella. Aro was a little upset that she had seen them doing business. She needed to be let in on the secret soon since everyone planned on keeping her around. Mary Alice didn't do her homework well enough since she missed the big red flag that is Isabella's Chief of police father. The guys could sort all of the out. Thinking about it was giving me a headache.

"Do I not get a drink?" Jacob asked strolling in from the kitchen with a sandwich in each hand.

"Do you ever stop eatting?" Rosalie asked eyeing his sandwich.

"Only for three things." He replied.

"Oh, and what may that be?" Rosalie asked still staring at his sandwich.

"Football, sleep, and sex." He grinned.

"Can I have part of your sandwich?" Rosalie asked. Normally, Rose doesn't ask anyone for anything but she was drunk and obviously very hungry.

Jacob put on a face of mock horror before handing her part of his sandwich.

"Grazie."

"I'm surprised there is even food here. They always eat out when they are in the city. Those guys are so catered to they wouldn't know how to cook if their lives depended on it." I giggled sipping on my sat for awhile joking and making small talk when the front door opened and in strolled my brother carrying a sleeping Isabella.

He looked at me and I said nothing only raising my eyebrow.

Edward was being sweet. Aww. I thought Isabella would be a nice match for him. A little silliness to his brooding would be good for him.

I sat down my wine glass getting up to follow him upstairs to help settle Bella in. I was caught off guard as he carried her to his room.

"The guest rooms are full since we have a full house tonight. She can sleep in my bed. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." He explained even though I hadn't said anything.

"Ok." I smiled at him. "You should try to get a little sleep. Sunday is always busy brother."

"I know."

"How did it go?" I asked pulling down the covers and readying the bed.

"I ragazzi non sembrano troppo felici con Isabella camminando in su il nostro business, ma che ha detto loro Si occupa di esso. Non lasciare nulla capita di Isabella." he assured me.

(The guys weren't too happy with Isabella walking in on our business but I told them I would take care of it. I won't let anything happen to Isabella.)

"Che mi fa sentire meglio. Lei è cresciuta su di me." _(That makes me feel better. She has grown on me.) _I said.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Aww Edward carried her in because she fell asleep." Alice cooed.

"Aww Edward carried her in because she fell asleep." Jacob mimicked her.

At this moment Edward walked back into the living room and crack him in the back of the head.

"That's how you should treat a lady. Black. Remember that." Edward told him as Jacob rubbed the back of his head.

"I was just joshin' ya. Damn Cullen."

Edward said nothing. Instead, he poured himself a scotch and sat down in a chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Alice asked him.

"He can't." Esme smirked joining us.

"Why not?" Alice asked looking back towards Edward.

"Yea, why not?" Esme asked smirking again.

"Isabella is in my bed."

"Go Cullen." Jacob joked right before the tv remote hit him in the face.

"Watch your mouth Jake. I'm not telling you again." Edward warned.

Jacob nodded rubbing his cheek. Poor kid couldn't catch a break tonight. Hmm I could shut his mouth for him. Where the hell did that come from. I had drank too much. He was hot, don't get me wrong but I was in love with Emmett. We would be married one day, tying our families together even tighter.

"What?" Jacob asked catching me staring at him.

"What? I'm half asleep." I told him before turning away.

I prayed Emmett would be home soon. I needed sleep. Maybe some sex. Yes, sex would be nice.

"Do you know when Emmett will be here?" I asked Eward.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"No idea at all?"

"Rosalie, you know how this life goes. Go to bed. Get your beauty sleep. Emmett will be here when you wake up." Alice told me getting up and heading for the stairs.

"I guess you're right." I told her following suit.

"Goodnight all." Esme said following Alice as well.

We all headed upstairs and washed the smoke and dirt from the club off our faces still giggling occasionaly from the alcohol. I loved these bitches. I laid down in Emmett's bed smelling him on the sheets. It was better than nothing at all.

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up with a pounding head again. One weekend of drinking and I was done. How did the other girls function? I groaned realizing Alice standing over me was the reason I was up at this ungodly hour. I pulled the covers up over my head.

"Nu-uh. We have mass today. You have to get up so you can get ready." Alice said pulling the covers back away from me.

I took a good look around and wondered where the hell I was. The walls were a deep blue and I was laying on silk sheets. I was also wearing a big tshirt and not what I had fallen asleep. I grabbed the shirt in panick and looked at Alice.

"Don't worry. Edward brought you in from the car but he was a gentleman. Esme changed you. You were out. This is his room by the way." She explained opening the curtains and letting the early morning sunlight in.

She didn't have to tell me it was his room. I could smell him all over the bed once I had calmed down. I seriously never wanted to sleep at home again.

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Ok." I looked at her.

"We have to know that whatever you see with us is kept secret. You can never tell anyone anything ever. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She began.

"I would never. I mean I wouldn't tell anything. Besides you guys are the only friends I have." I told her looking down at the covers.

"I don't want to tell you the penalty for talking. I don't think I have to either. I trust you Bella or I wouldn 't have chose you to be my friend." Alice said letting her words hang in the air before standing up. She smiled and me and danced out of the room.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed a dark blue long sleeve knee length dress hanging on the door with shoes and a necklace to match on the counter. I smiled. I was Mary Alice's very own life size barbie. Secretly I was happy I had her there to dress me. I liked the flashiness they dressed with. If I had any chance at any of these guys I needed to be up to par.

After I had gotten out of the shower I quickly toweled off and dressed, I had to use Edward's bodywash and I was in Heaven smelling it on myself. It was going to be a good day. I was smiling as Alice and Rosalie came into the bathroom carrying a bag and curling iron. They were already dressed and looked like there were going to walk the catwalk instead of going to church.

"Let's finish you up so we can go." Rosalie said setting everything out on the counter as Alice began applying something wet under my eyes.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked her fidgetting in the chair they brought in.

"It's concealer to hide the dark circles under your eyes. You can't meet our parents looking like you partied all night. We want to keep you around so you have to make a good impression." she explained before starting to hum under her breath.

Now I was nervous. What if they didn't like me. I was really like this group and considering what I had seen so far, I really believed them when they said they liked me. If the parents didn't like me did that mean that they couldn't hang out with me anymore? I just realized that aside from Alice's mother I hadn't met a single parent.

Everyone pretty much acted like adults. They all came and went as they pleased. They were all going to clubs and drinking. It was a new thing for me but I liked it. I had only had a small taste of this life but I was hooked. Everyone was gorgeous and they all did what they wanted. I wanted to be like that, too.

I was determined to.


	5. Confessional

**_Disclaimer - SM owns it all I just sex it up. :) _**

**_Thanks for reading. _**

* * *

**_Alice's POV_**

Sunday morning went as it usually did. We partied Saturday night and were up bright and early for mass. It was tradition in our family. Mass, then a huge family meal with everyone. I wouldn't have it any other way. Aside from me firmly believing in tradition, it meant I got to see Carlisle. I was still a little upset over being interupted last night but it happens.

As we walked up the steps to the church, Bella is still groaning softly from her hangover. I have to toughen that girl up. At first I thought she would be a good match for my brother but after the last couple of weeks I was beginning to think she was more apporpriate for Edward. They were oppisites, but in a good way.

"After mass, we'll eat and food will help trust me." I leaned over whispering into her ear while smiling at everyone we passed.

My parents were waiting at the top of the steps with Aro and Edward's parents, Emmettino and Elizabeth Cullen. Emmettino, was like my father, a capo to Marcus Volturi. Carlisle was next in like to take over the family. Rosalie's father Demetri was Marcus's Consigliere. We have all been rasied up together as one big family. A family with deeper roots than blood. Us girls were raised to look perfect, to never ask and never tell. To keep a wonderful home, raise babies, cater to our men and their hectic brothers on the other hand were raised to be viscious, ruthless, hard, cold. To be the protectors, providers, heads of the families. Honor, loyality, trust. Family above all else. Those are the important things.

We would groom Isabella to perfection. Not everyone is born into this way of life you know.

"Mary Alice! You look beautiful as always. This must be the wonderful Isabella everyone is talking about." Elizabeth greeted us.

"Yes ma'am. This is Isabella Swan. Isabella, Emmettino and Elizabeth Cullen. Esme's parents." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Bella replied softly.

My mother hugged Isabella while I placed kisses on either side of my father's face.

"papà Ciao." _(Hello Daddy.)_

He said nothing only kissing my forehead before moving to meet Bella.

"The Gorgeous Isabella my children won't stop talking about. I'm Caius Luciano." he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bella tells him blushing.

After chit chatting with the parents for a few I notice Carlisle walking up with his father and sister Jane. After Carlisle there was Alec, then came Jane, the baby and Marcus's only daughter. Jane and I had hung out a few times and of course I saw her at all family functions but with her being older than the rest of us girls she had grown up before the rest of us so to speak. She was engaged to be married to Felix Santoro, Santiago's older brother. Maybe Carlisle would ask me to be his date.

Carlisle walked past winking at me. All of the men nodded and we headed inside for the service to begin. We all sat in front rows paying attention to ever word Father Manzo said as if somehow that would make up for all thr bad we did all week. Towards the end of service I noticed Carlisle looking at me. As I caught his eyes he nodded to the back of the church. I nodded once slightly to let him know I caught on to what he wanted.

As I made to get up my mother caught me arm, questioning me with her eyebrows.

"Ladies room."

"It can wait."

"Ho iniziato. Il mio abito." _(I started. My dress.) _I lied.

She nodded releasing my arm. I walked down the isle towards the back of the church and turned left towards the confessionals instead of going to the restroom. I walked to the end and slipped into the last booth and waited.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was beaming in church sitting next to Emmett. This was our first public appearance in front of everyone as a couple. It would be known to the entire family at dinner today. Carmen was hosting today. The women all took turns cooking for our large group on sundays. There was usually a crowd of around 40 or so. No small feat to prepare for that many. We all pitched on and I couldn't wait for school to be over and my relationship with Emmett to grow more serious so I could host these dinners at my house. I couldn't wait to be married and have babies. The only I have ever dreampt of more than marriage was babies. I wanted a house full.

This was my last year of high school and I was going to enjoy it completely but I couldn't wait for it to be over. I was raised to be a great wife and mother but dropping out was unheard of in my father's eyes. I would never have a job outside of the home. I would never have to worry about money. Everything I would ever want or need would be taken care of by husband. Now I knew my husband's was going to be Emmett Cullen. We had only just gotten together but for me, he was it.

In my eyes he had hung the moon and the stars and the sun.

Emmett brought me out of my daydreaming by bringing our joined hands up to his lips to place a soft kiss. It made my heart melt. I've always been a prissy bitch but never had I really had a soft side. Until now.

I smiled at him letting him know I appreciated his gesture.

He smiled back winking at me before returning his attention to the priest.

I looked around watching everyone. Isabella was fidgetting in her seat looking around. You could tell she wasn't used to a church routine and she wasn't completely comfortable in her own skin. That would have to change in this life. Alice and Esme would groom her well. Alice had intentions of her being for Aro but she hadn't noticed the googly eyes he had been giving Esme. There was something brewing there. Bet that.

Esme was currently sitting on the other side of Emmett next to who else? Aro. Seriously, bet that.

I glanced around for Alice to see if she was seeing what I was but she was nowhere to be found. Had I really been so wrapped up in Emmett I hadn't noticed her leave?

I would just catch up with her after mass.

**_Alice POV_**

After waiting patiently for about ten minutes I was rewarding with Carlisle slipping into the booth with me. He didn't even speak, just pushed me up against the wall and began kissing me passionately. I was out of breath when his lips released mine.

"Come ho perso te." _(How I've missed you.) _He whispered into my neck before placing kisses down my throat.

"Me too, Carli." I tell him beforing moaning. That man drove me crazy. Made my body crave him.

He dropped to his knees and began pulling my skirt up kissing the inside of my thighs. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes letting my senses take over. He began places kissed on the outside of my panties before hooking his fingers inside them and pulling them down to my ankles.

He pushed his face between my legs inhaling deeply.

"Si sente odore di così buono," _(You smell so good.)_

He stuck his the tip of his tongue out and began licking my clit gently before pausing.

"Delizioso."_(Delicious.)_ He began licking my pussy again before inserting a finger then two. His ministrations were causing me to moan. I bit down on my hand to try to be quiet. We were in church afterall.

He continued to lick me, paying lots of attention to my clit and pushing his finger in and out curling them just right to hit the spot to send me over the edge. I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself and I moaned his name. He stood up and I came down from my high and wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me, He was peppering my neck with kisses again as I reached down to unzip his dress pants.

"You don't have to. This was about you. An apology for last night." He stopped me.

"I want to. I want to make you feel good." I told him looking up through my eyelashes. He moved his hand and allowed me to unzip his slacks. I pulled him out in my hand to find him already hard. I began stroking him while sucking on his adam apple. He ran his hands up to my breasts and began squeezing through my silk dress.

"No bra? You're going to kill me."

"Never." I tease him before pushing him against the wall and dropping to my knees. I licked the head of his cock before taking him as far in my mouth as I could. He immediately grabbed my long hair in his eyes and began leading me, showing me how he wanted me to suck his dick. Sometimes he liked it slow, sometimes he liked it fast, sometimes he just wanted to skull fuck me. I was always down. Whatever please my Carlisle.

As he was groaning and getting close I pulled back and stood up.

"What the hell Ally?" he blurted out looking confused.

"I want you inside of me Carlisle." I tell him starting to stroke him again. I was luring him in.

"Not yet, not like this."

"Please. It would feel so good. So much better than a blowjob baby." I purred in his ear.

"Can't you wait until tonight? So we can be in a bed?" his resolve was weakening.

"I need you. Now." I began nibbling his earlob.

Next thing I know he has me turned around and is hiking my dress up around my waist. He grabs my hips and bends me over before entering me. I winced a little at the pain and he stops.

"It's ok. It's just been awhile. Please, don't stop." I whispered to him.

"I don't ever want to hear you speak of being with another man, is that underdstood Mary Alice?" He says leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Yes sir." I comply.

"That's right. Know who you belong to." He says and he begans pushing his dick in and out. I was in Heaven. With every thrust he was pushing me closer to the edge. He had one armed wrapped around my waist holding me in the place and had my hair wrapped around his fist in the other. He was kissing and sucking on my neck bringing me closer to the brink.

"Shhh" He trys to quiet me as my moans become louder and louder.

I bite down on my fist again trying to regain some composure. I hadn't thought it would feel this good, take my body over like this. Carlisle quickened his thrust sending me over the edge. I saw white as I came hard dripping down his dress slacks. My legs were starting to give out as he again quickened his pace, quickly reaching his own climax and thrusting hard spilling his cum deep inside of me. He released my hair and held his hand against the wall to keep us upright.

"That was amazing." he pants out. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great." I smile at him kissing him quickly before looking around in the dark for my panties.

"Don't bother. They're in my pocket." Carlisle tells me wiping himself off with a hankerchief.

"Can I have them back please?" I asked him sweetly.

"No. I'm keeping them."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I want to smell that delcious pussy of yours all day." He leans in with a quick kiss to my forehead.

"See you at the dinner. Maybe tonight you can sneak over?" He asked eyeing me with an 'I'm-gonna-fuck-you-again look.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." I cooed to him wiping myself off and handing him back his hankerchief.

"Good. Ciao, love."


	6. Family Dinner

_**DISCLAIMER - possiede tutti i personaggi di twilight.**_

_A/N Thanks everyone for reading. I am not going to beg for reviews, reviews will not make me update any sooner. I am writing this story as a creative exercise to help piece together scenes. However, reviews are VERY APPRECIATED, even bad ones. If you are just laying in to me unjustly, it will be deleted. If you have constructive criticism, I welcome it. I won't have alot of author's notes, I plan on updating a few times a week, any questions or comments, please review or pm me. Again, Molte grazie (many thanks) for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. :):):) It gives me inspiration than my writing may not be as bad as I think. _

_Beta'd by that bad, bad bitch AKA __**MalloryKnoxx**_

"_**Friends are not as important as family. Do not confuse the loyalty of friendship with the bond of blood." **_

_The Mafia Manager_

_**Aro's POV**_

I was standing outside of the church with Ma waiting for Alice. She had gotten her rag and Ma was worried because she hadn't come back out yet. I'm glad I'm not female. Esme and Isabella are making small talk with her as she grows more and more impatient.

"Ma, why don't you head on and I'll wait for her." I suggest trying to get her out of here.

Don't get me wrong. I love my Ma more than anyone else but I was tired. I had been up all night going over shipments and the coke was wearing off. I don't use it alot just when I don't have time for sleep. My father is insistent we all graduate high school. Edward skips alot but if I'm going to do it, I actually want to learn what they are teaching. Plus, I'm a hot ass senior and private school is always filled with the hottest girls always eager to learn new tricks.

"Oh Aronni che è così dolce." _(Oh Aro, that is so sweet.") _Ma tells me before kissing my cheek. She hugs and kisses the girls goodbye and walks away with my father.

"Thank Jesus. My head is killing me." I mutter to myself pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. I take a deep drag and drop my hand back to my side. Ma would kill me if she seen me smoking. I may be nearly grown, of legal age, and about to be made, but I will always be afraid of my mother.

"Can I have one?" Isabella asked me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you going to give me one or not?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Sure, sure. Hold ya horses dollface." I tell her shaking out another cigarette. She took it with a slight shake in her hand and brought it to her lips. I leaned over and cupped my hand around it and she mimicked me, before bringing my lighter up to the end. She inhaled deeply sparking the bright red cherry on the end.

I leaned back upright and waited. It wasn't a few seconds and she starts coughing.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked her putting her hand on her shoulder.

Isabella nodded and her cough finally stopped.

I chuckled.

This kid had the nerve to mean mug me.

Isabella was a good looking girl, don't get me wrong, but did she not know who I was? Oh, that's right. She didn't. Because Mary Alice wanted to make a new little friend who knew nothing of our lives and didn't need to. To top this shit off her daddy is a fucking pig. Can you believe this shit? My father was livid let me tell you but Mary Alice is daddy's fucking princess.

She gave them a line about how she wanted to groom Isabella to be the perfect woman for me. That's nice at all but I didn't need help with the ladies. I had it all. Money, looks, brains, muscles, not to mention, God blessed me in the big dick department. Who wouldn't want Aronni fucking Luciano?

I didn't want Isabella Swan. Now Edward, Edward was digging on her. He just didn't know it yet. This guy, he has been my best friend since we were kids. We were born and raised together. We would be Capos together. I knew this guy like the back of my fucking hand. Mark my words, he would be with her before it was over.

At least Alice still got to groom her for someone.

Carlisle walks out of the church and greets us nodding his hat to the ladies.

"Hello Aro. What's good?" He says to me. This man will probably be my boss one day. I'd always liked Carlisle. He was a good guy. He knew this business inside and out. He had earned his bones several times over but you would never suspect him to be a killer with that innocent face and blue eyes. That and the blonde hair made him look like a Disney character compared to the rest of us. Add the fresh medical degree on top of that.

Carlisle has been smart. He had something legit, seriously legit to fall back on. No one would ever think the church going, friendly doctor to be a bona fide gangsta. Much less a Don.

"Same ol same. You?" I replied flipping my cigarette out into the street.

"You know me." He says looking around.

"Did you see Ally in there?" Esme asked shifting her wait to her other foot.

We had been standing out there for a good twenty minutes.

"No, sorry." Carlisle tells her glancing around again. "I gotta bounce. See you guys at dinner."

I watched as he walked away. He seemed nervous about something. Carlisle was never nervous about anything. Just as he disappeared around the corner I turn back to the church to see Alice walking down the steps. Her hair looked kinda wild and her dress was a little wrinkled.

"You alright?" I asked putting my arm around her as we began walking to my car.

"Yea, just had lady stuff to tend to." She smiled up at me but something seemed off.

"You know I got you if you need something. On the bright side, you only have to make it through the dinner then you lie down." I squeeze her shoulders before stepping ahead to open the door for her and the girls.

_**Esme's POV**_

_Aro looked so good today, _I thought smiling graciously at him as he held the door for me to get in. After I had set down and pulled my legs in, he shut the door and walked around to get in the driver's seat. I couldn't help but notice how much pride he held in his stride. I was noticing things like this more and more. I couldn't help but find myself crushing on him. Hard.

He was so attentive to not only Alice but to his mother me, and all the women in his life. Don't get me wrong. My own brothers are very protective over me but Aro has been around a little more. He and Alice are closer because he didn't have a brother to run along behind like Edward did with Emmett. I was the little sister left behind. Aro always made sure Alice was invited along and me by association. He always made us feel included. He was even the one that started taking us to the club".

The drive to the dinner seemed short, the small talk and joking making it go by quickly. Alice had fixed her hair back and straightened her dress as much as she could which still wasn't good enough. I had told her I would help with the food so she could change.

When we got there everyone greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. Proper introductions were made for Isabella. Everyone bragged on how sweet and beautiful she was. Everything that was said in front of her was watched, what with her father being a cop, chief on top of that.

She was so naive. She had no idea what she was getting into. Alice had big plans for her and a life she knew nothing of. I wanted to tell her to run, get out while she could but I would never cross Mary Alice. She was my best friend, besides I knew how ruthless she could be. She may put on a great facade but she had the heart of a killer when things didn't go her way.

Dinner went well. Everyone talked and laughed and told stories as usual. Spirits were high metaphorically and in glasses. I loved Sundays. All my life families had come together and celebrated and spent time together. It was a tradition we would all continue on.

I was praying that there would be something between them, because Edward needed someone warm to thaw his cold hard. Now my brother, he was a good man, very family oriented, but he threw women away like used napkins. My mother prayed he would settle down his wild ways. Secretly my father was proud.

I also wanted there to be something there because of my growing feelings for Aro. Deep down I had probably had a crush on him since I was ten years old. Alice and I had been playing in the boy's tree house, and I had fallen out breaking my ankle. I was crying big, crocodile tears. Mary Alice screamed for someone to come help and Aro came running out of the house to see what was wrong. He took one look at me and scooped me up, carrying me in the house.

Deep down, I believe he had my heart from that very moment.

I doubt he would ever feel that way about me.

A girl could dream though.

_**Edward's POV**_

I had a long day ahead, and I was running on next to no sleep. I hadn't hit the coke since Isabella had stormed in last night. Aro had gotten aggravated when his kid sister's project had walked in on our business. I told him to run a tighter ship. This was a wakeup call. I offered to take Isabella home. I knew Aro was already agitated and the white pony didn't help. I don't know why I stepped in to save her but I did. She had this innocence about her. It got to me last night.

Not again.

I didn't have time for distractions. Not in my line of work. I was technically still a senior in high school but my father had taken care of that. The school clerk responsible for attendance received a nice bottle of Oxycontin every Friday so nothing was ever said. If it was, we would make sure that motherfucka never spoke another word. Aro and I were already running all the gun and drug shipments.

We took over so Emmett could move up to the more 'grown up' stuff. He took over for Carlisle when he went to med school.

Isabella had many questions last night. I knew she would with the amount of alcohol in her system and her lack of tolerance, she was out like a light. I normally would have woken her, or left her ass in the car if she was anyone else, but she looked so peaceful sleeping. So I carried her. What the fuck happened to me?

I saw the looks the girls were giving me. Fuck 'em. I was being the gentleman I had been raised to be. Nothing more. I would not let Isabella's doe eyes distract me. I would not let Isabella's plump pink lips distract me. I would not let Isabella's soft curves distract me. I would not let Isabella's blush distract me. I couldn't afford to. Her daddy was top fucking pig.

I watched her during dinner. She had no idea the men she sat amongst.

Vicious, ruthless, cold, hard men.

Outlaws, thieves, criminals, thugs, killers.

Including myself.

She didn't belong in our world.

Alice needed to nip this in the bud before her father started sniffing around her new friends, if he hadn't already.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Dinner was overwhelming. I met a ton of new people. Everyone was talking all at once, half the time in Italian. I really wanted to learn Italian. It sounded so enchanting. When Edward spoke it, it sounded very sexy. Alice had hinted at her brother Aro for me but something about Edward kept him in the back of my mind all the time. Other than carrying me after I had fallen asleep in his car he hadn't really done anything special for me. He probably only did it so I wouldn't question him anymore. I wasn't finished though. There were still too many questions I had.

I made small talk with the girls. And watched. And waited.

It wasn't too long before I noticed him slip out the back door.

I quietly got up and followed him out onto the deck.

He was leaning over the railing looking out into the woods behind the house. Lit cigarette in one hand, a glass of amber colored liquid in the other. He looked tense, deep in thought. I was just taking in how good he looked. All the guys here were good looking but something about his unkempt copper locks got me. Pulled me right in.

Before I took two steps he spoke.

"Hello Isabella."

"Hi." I whispered unsure of his tone. It was flat, emotionless.

I moved to stand beside and waited for some signal of his mood.

A few minutes passed and he flipped his cigarette over the railing.

I fidgeted playing with the sleeve of Alice's dress.

"You have more questions." He said never looking at me.

"Yes. I mean, I didn't get to finish since I passed out on you." I started looking out over the large lawn, "Thank you, by the way, for carrying me in. That was... nice of you."

He cut his eyes over at me, and I felt my blush creep up under his intense gaze.

I waited for a moment and when he said nothing I continued.

"What did you mean when you said I was off limits? And in both ways?"


	7. A Borrowed Jacket

_**Disclaimer - Mrs. Meyers own Twilight but I make it gangsta!**_

_Much appreciation for reading and reviewing. I'm taking that as my story is flowing well. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. _

_Beta'd by crazysexycool __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"For us to live any other way was nuts. Uh, to us, those goody-good people who worked shitty jobs for bum paychecks and took the subway to work everyday, and worried about their bills, were dead. I mean they were suckers. They had no balls. If we wanted something we just took it. If anyone complained twice they got hit so bad, believe me, they never complained again.." **_

_Henry Hill, Goodfellas_

_previously..._

_"Hello Isabella."_

_"Hi." I whispered unsure of his tone. It was flat, emotionless._

_I moved to stand beside and waited for some signal of his mood._

_A few minutes passed and he flipped his cigarette over the railing._

_I fidgeted playing with the sleeve of Alice's dress._

_"You have more questions." He said never looking at me._

_"Yes. I mean, I didn't get to finish since I passed out on you." I started looking out over the large lawn, "Thank you, by the way, for carrying me in. That was... nice of you."_

_He cut his eyes over at me and I felt my blush creep up under his intense gaze._

_I waited for a moment and when he said nothing I continued._

_"What did you mean when you said I was off limits? And in both ways?"_

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward stood up and turned around. His brow slightly creased, as if contemplating what to say. His bright green eyes, darker than usual, pierced mine. He dazzled me to the point that I almost forgot why I was standing there. Almost.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Just know that no harm will come your way. You don't have to worry about anything besides what handbag to buy next." He said to me.

"Maybe I don't care about handbags."

"Shoes then."

"Maybe I don't care about handbags or shoes or shopping in general. I just want to know what you're hiding. How do you think you can get away with what you're doing? From what little I've seen you seem in pretty deep." I said to him with a slight raise to my voice.

He chuckled. Not his usual chuckle when something I did amuses him. It was a deep chuckle, like the kind you hear from bad guys in the movies. It was also the kind of chuckle that let me know I wasn't getting any answers. He eyes darkened yet again but still I couldn't find it anywhere in myself to be afraid of him.

Edward Cullen may be a bad boy to a degree I was pretty sure I had no idea of, but he would never hurt me. He had his chance and let it pass by. He had instead taken care of me. Saved me from whatever fate the rest of them might have seen fit.

I was grateful.

I shuddered thinking about how the night could have possibly gone just because I hadn't listened to Esme.

"Isabella, you should go in. You're shivering." Edward spoke breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned away from him rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to warm myself.

"I'm not ready to go in." I pouted. Real mature. Bet he thought that was sexy.

Then I felt him drape his suit jacket over my shoulders. I looked up at him with a questioningly look.

"I have something I have to do but you shouldn't be cold. I understand not wanting to go back in yet." He said before turning and disappearing into the house. Once he was out of sight I faced the yard again and let a small smile creep onto my face.

His jacket smelled just like him. I took several deep breaths letting myself become drunk on his scent. He was giving me whiplash with his mood swings. Kinda like being on a rollercoaster. Good thing I liked rollercoasters.

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella was too curious for her own good. She had seen too much, she was too close. She was a distraction I couldn't afford. That's what I kept telling myself. I had enough work to do already without messing with some teenage girl. All that amounts to is trouble and drama, drama and trouble.

I walked out front and leaned against Aronni's car to wait for him. I was a little early but I couldn't stand out there with Isabella a moment longer. Her pouty lips were calling to me. I shook my head trying to clear away the image. Just as I was about to pull out another smoke, Aro walks his ass out of the garage like the sidewalk is a runway. He spends too much time with his sister, I swear.

"You ready cuz?" He greets me smiling.

"Yea, yea. Let's get this done. I'm ready for bed." I tell him hopping in his Range.

Sometimes Aro thought he was living in a rap video. Whatever. He pulled it off, or at least the ladies thought so. The whores, too.

"Did you not get enough rest last night?" He joked.

I assumed he had talked to Alice and she filled him in on me sleeping in a chair.

He never showed up. They had to handle some shit at the club.

"Ha ha. Don't start with me Aro. I was just being the gentleman I was raised to be. You should be the same way. If ya ma knew half the things you had done to some of these broads, she'd have ya balls off." I corrected him.

We had to head down to a warehouse to deal with a shipment. It had been a busy week and really it was only beginning. It didn't take us long to get there even though we had to drive all the way downtown.

As we pulled up I see Emmett's Hummer our front along with Alec's ride. Good. This shit should go quicker with all of us to get it done. We walk in to find a couple of Emmett's crew standing guard at the door.

"Big C is in the back. Said to send you back." One of Em's guys, Aturo said nodding towards the back of the warehouse.

I glanced at Aro and he shrugged slightly not knowing what was up either. We made our way past the shipment and snaked our way through all the giant crates to finally get to my brother and Alec standing around a guy tied to a chair. I couldn't place his name but I had seen his face a few times in the club.

"What's good?" Aro asked putting a cigarette to his mouth and lighting it.

"This joke wanted to try to sell in one of our joints." Alec tells him picking up an aluminum bat and swinging in over his shoulder, letting it rest there.

"Who is this clown?" Aro asked. I remain silent just watching the guy, taking in every single movement he makes.

"Laurent Bishop. Was running a little something with a partner but doesn't want to give them up." Alec said stepping around right in front of him. "We're about to fix that."

He leaned over staring the guy straight in his bloody face, eyes nearly swollen shut.

"Are ya sure you don't wanna tell us?" Alec asked one last time. Mistake. Never ask twice. Hell I don't ask the first time normally.

Laurent tried to spit on Alec. Big mistake. This guy played baseball all through school. On and off the field. Alec stepped back and raised the bat before swinging it down and connecting with Laurent's kneecaps. Hard. I could feel the wind from the bat as I heard the cracking of kneecaps.

I loved that sound.

Not as much as the next one.

Laurent started screaming bloody murder. Alec glanced at Emmett silently asked him if he wanted to do it. Not wanting to wait all night with this pleasantries bull shit I start to reach into my jacket for my gun when I realize I'm not wearing it. Isabella is.

Fuck me.


	8. Sneaking In

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight but I added a little juice.**_

_Thanks for all of the reviewing, following, and favoriting. Gives me hope and determination. :):):) Also, this story is rated M for mature readers, there is course lanauge, violence, dark themes, and lemons._

_previously..._

_Laurent tried to spit on Alec. Big mistake. This guy played baseball all through school. On and off the field. Alec stepped back and raised the bat before swinging it down and connecting with Laurent's kneecaps. Hard. I could feel the wind from the bat as I heard the cracking of kneescaps._

_I loved that sound._

_Not as much as the next one._

_Laurent started screaming bloody murder_._ Alec glanced at Emmett silently asked him if he wanted to do it. Not wanting to wait all night with this_ _pleasentries bull shit I start to reach into my jacket for my gun when I realize I'm not wearing it. Isabella is._

_Fuck me._

**_Isabella's POV_**

It wasn't long before I made my way back into the house to find Esme for a ride home. I was bone tired and I had school the next day. I had had fun and my parents were happy I had made friends, especially since I didn't have the trustfunds these kids had. I glanced around the living room not seeing Esme and made my way up the stairs to Alice's room.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were lounging around the bed browsing through fashion magazines when I walked in. Rosalie glanced at me for a change and raised her eyebrow.

"Hello Bella." Alice greeted me smiling.

I looked down and realized they had noticed Edward's jacket. A slight blush creeped up on me warming my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could get a ride home, Esme? Alice, I know you're not feeling well." I told them shifting my weight. I had never wished for a car more than in that moment. I hated asking for rides.

"I have to wait on my mom, do you mind?" Esme asked glancing at me over the magazine.

I really needed to get home but I didn't want to push. It wasn't their fault I didn't have my own ride and they were kind enough to invite me into their circle and haul me around all the time.

"Um.. ok. I need to get home but I can wait. It's not big deal." I told her smiling so she would know I wasn't upset.

Rosalie stood up tossing her magazine onto the bed and stretching.

"Come on, I'll drop you off. I need to head home and be ready for Emmett if he drops by."

I was stunned. I just stood there looking at her.

"Come on if you're coming." She said grabbing her purse and walking past me.

"Bye. Thanks for the great weekend." I told Alice and Esme grabbing my bag and running to catch up with Rosalie's long strides.

Rosalie was tall, like 5'9. She had curves to die for and long blond curls that trailed midway down her back. She walked everywhere like she was in a fashion show, like she owned the ground. I wanted that kind of confidence. I longed for it. That's the kind of girl the guys around here went for.

Maybe even the kind that would catch Edward's eye.

I followed her out of the house and down the driveway until she stopped in front of a candy apple BMW M6. I think I drooled a little in my mouth. Rosalie slid into the seat like it was nothing. But for a girl like her, it wasn't. Nothing impressed these girls. Not that I knew about anyway.

"Do you like Rihanna?" She asked putting a cd in.

"Yea, she had a beautiful voice." I replied glancing out the window watching all the mansions go by.

"Good, I was going to listen to it either way." She said giving me a slight smile.

Oh and the ice queen melts.

Slightly.

"Are you happy now that you have Emmett?" I asked looking over at her bobbing her head along and lipsyncing to the music. She looked relaxed. In her element. She just drove along in her own little world shifting gears.

"Of course I am Isabella! I have wanted Emmett for so long and finally he looks at me as a woman and not a kid. Emmett is in high demand in our circle and he chose me. In case you didn't notice I can be a bitch. I don't mean to be all the time, I just don't put up with drama or bullshit. Life is too short. Much too short. I want to spend my time wisely."

"Oh." was my reply.

"So I saw you peeping on Eddie boy. What's up with that?" she asked peeking over at me.

"Nothing." I answered looking back out the window.

"Mmm hmm." She said not believing at word I said. How I wished there was something there to tell.

"There really isn't. Besides, he would never look twice at a girl like me, let alone the first time."

"Says the girl wearing his jacket." Rosalie gave me a small smile and cranked the music up. It wasn't too long after that we pulled in my drive. I thanked Rosalie for the ride and grabbed my bag walking to the front door. Before I could get my key out my Dad opened the door.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi Daddy." I said smiling up at him. I was a Daddy's girl for sure. My mom didn't even try really. I was more a trophy child than anything. Never got in trouble. Perfect grades. Helped with the house and supper. Yada, yada, yada.

"I'll get that for you Bells." he said grabbing my bag and carrying it up to my room.

"Nice jacket." Renee said once he was out of earshot. I looked down and realized I was still wearing Edward's jacket.

"Yea, I guess." I said before turning to head up to my room. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Bella. I like Mary Alice. Valmont seems to be treating you well." If she only knew.

After goodnights with my dad I closed my door and turned around to face my little crappy bed. I was already missing what little taste of luxory I had tasted.

I decided to hang up Edward's jacket so it wouldn't wrinkle. I could give it to Esme at school in the morning. I slipped off the jacket and laid it over my desk chair. I walked over to the closet to grab a hanger and come back to grab the jacket. As I pulled it on it the sleeve caught on the corner of my desk and something fell out of the pocket hitting my hardwood floor with a bang.

The light was dim and as I reached over to look under my desk I flipped my desk lamp on. I reached under my desk feeling for something when my hand made contact with something hard and cold. I picked it up feeling the weigh and pulled it out to see what it was.

My mouth dropped open at seeing the gun in my hand.

What the hell was Edward doing with a gun?

*Knock* *Knock*

"Bells, I was just going to ask if you had a good time with your friends?" My dad asked opening my door. I threw the gun under the desk and sat down in the chair quickly.

"Yea dad, thanks for asking." I said sounding much calmer than I actually was.

"Good kiddo. Love you." He smiled before the closing the door again.I waited, not moving until I heard his footsteps retreat back into their room at the other end of the hallway. I moved quietly pulling out the gun again to make sure I wasn't crazy.

Nope.

There is was.

Staring back at me.

What kind of shit was Edward into that he needed to carry a gun? Oh my God? Was he going to be mad because I had it? I didn't ask him for his jacket. He offered it.

What the hell was I going to do with it until I could give it back to him?

**_Rosalie's POV_**

After I dropped Isabella off I headed to the house. Emmett was going to try to come by and see me once he was done. I hadn't heard from him since he left Mary Alice's house earlier. I missed him. I finally have him and it's about the same as before. I see him at all the social functions and the club. Same as before, just now we're holding hands and kissing. He wanted to wait until I was legal before we were intimate.

For all the illegal things he did he was worried about that. It was out of respect though. I thought it was romantic. Things seem to be changing, shiting within our group. I was with Emmett. Finally. Isabella was a new edition and maybe I was starting to warm up to her a little bit. She wasn't so bad. Alice was lusting over Carlisle, doubted that would go anywhere. She needed to set her eyes on someone else. For her to want to play matchmaker so bad, she wasn't that good at it. Not even for herself.

My phone dinged with a text so I reached over to pick it up smiling when I saw who it was from.

Hey babe. Headed for shower. Still good 2 stop by?

I quickly texted him back to hurry his fine ass up. I couldn't wait to see him. I could honestly say I loved him. It came as natural as breathing to me. He was my everything.

While I waited on him I showered and slipped into a pair of red boyshirts and white cami. Thirty minutes later he texted me telling me he was out front. My mom was passed out and my dad was out doing whatever. I quietly made my way down the stairs and opened the front door. Emmett stepped in wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red Akoo hoodie with some red Nikes. He looked so damn good.

"Come here Ma." he said opening his arms.

I stepped into them, letting him wrap me up. I have never been as happy anywhere than I was in his arms. He picked me up with me wrapping my legs around his waist and started towards my room. When we got there he laid me on the bed and quietly shut the door.

"I'm dog tired babe. It's been a long weekend." He said plopping down next to me. We were laying on our sides looking at each other. I wanted him so badly but I could wait.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Stay? Wha ya mean ma?" he asked yawning.

"Here. Tonight." I replied running my hand over his head and neck massaging.

"Babe, I'll hold you all night but I'm not doing anything else yet."

"I didn't expect anything else. I just want you close."

"I can't get close enough." He said leaning over to kiss me.

He deepened the kiss briefly before rolling me over pulling my back against his chest. He pulled his hoodie off tossing it on the floor and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in tight. I sighed in content knowing my man was right where he should be. I drifted off to sleep smelling Em's Gaultier colonge.

**_Alice's POV_**

I laid on my bed pretending not to feel well with the music on low. Carlisle had been on my mind all day. I was so happy he had finally given in and was letting me please him fully. I would do whatever I had to do to please him in every way possible. I would make sure he never wanted to go anywhere else. He was at the point the family would expect him to start settling down soon. I had to keep him in check for another year and a half. Piece of cake for someone like me. I stayed on my A game 8 days a week.

Once the house had settled down and gotten quiet I got up and slipped on some dark wash skinny jeans and a deep purple long sleeve silk blouse. I grabbed my purse and my high heeled Manolo boots and quietly made my way down to the garage. Aro was passed the fuck out and so were my parents. I started my Lambo and gently made my way down the driveway. I punched in the code and the gates opened letting me out.

Normally, I wouldn't be sneaking out but I didn't want to tell them where I was going. My parents would know I hadn't been to anyone in the family so it was better to leave it quiet. I was meeting Carlisle at his place in the city. I had a bag in the trunk with extra clothes and a school uniform for emergencies so I wasn't worried about having to be back.

It took me about twenty five minutes to get there with little traffic on a sunday night. I checked my lip gloss in the mirror while running my fingers through my hair to fluff it. Happy with my appearence, I grabbed my bag and locked my car walking towards the building Carlisle owned. He lived in the penthouse. I had been there several times but it had always been for parties and get togethers. This was the first time I had been since Carlisle and I had been fooling around.

This thing we had going started at the beginning of the summer. I had liked Carlisle for awhile and I subtly let him know. Finally one night at a party he caught me in the coat closet and kissed me. There was so much passion and groping with that kiss I knew I had him hook, line, and sinker.

As I made my way through the lobby and into the elevator I began thinking about how our relationship was started to progress. I wanted to be public but Carlisle wasn't ready. I could wait, I understood his position. Even though we had never said it, I loved him. I watched the dial as the floors went by. I was anxious to see him. He had been very busy lately so we hadn't had much time. He always texted me though. At least he made an effort. I know some girls who didn't get shit except wet spots on their sheets.

Carlisle greeted me at the door in black silk pajama pants rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He looked amazing.

"Hey Ally." He greeted me stepping back to let me in. My heels clicked on the tile as I walked into the foyer. His apartment was huge but not really decorated. I could change that if he would let me.

"Hi yourself. Busy day?" I asked dropping my bag on the coffee table.

"You don't know the half of it. But, I don't wanna talk about my day. I want to kiss my beautiful lady." He said grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. He placed his lips softly on my and moved his thumbs in small circles on my hips. He was always very sensual with me.

I wove my hands through his hair and tugged gently making him look up. I placed slow wet kisses down his throat stopping at his adam's apple. I knew this drove him crazy. He groaned and pulled me against him. I could feel how hard he was. I had to be doing something right.

"I want you so bad." He said moving his hands down to my ass and squeezing.

"What's stopping you?" I asked pushing my chest into his.

"Nothing." He growls pushing me onto the couch and pulling my boots off. He pulled my shirt over my head and began kissing my chest and down my stomach before suddenly standing up. I look up at his feeling rejected.

"In the bedroom. I feel terrible about this morning." He said holding his hand out for me to take.

"You have nothing to feel terrible about. I wanted it just as bad as you." I tell him taking his hand, letting him lead me to his room. He has candles sitting everywhere and he begins walking around lighting them. The glow from them plays across his chieseld abs and his pj pants rode low letting his deep v cut show. Damn this man was fine.

"Let's get you out out of these uncomfortable clothes." He tells me unzipping my jeans.

I nod at him stepping out of the legs and he kneels down to pull them off my legs. I'm left standing there in soft lilac colored silk panties and bra. He looks up at me with dark eyes. He was hungry and I knew exactly what to feed him.

He places soft kisses down on the outside of my panties. I was wet as soon as I walked in the door and saw him. He runs his hands up and down my thighs placing soft kisses up my stomach on his way to stand up. He walks me backwards until my knees hit the bed causing me to fall over. He crawls on top of me and moves us up the bed kissing me the whole time.

He laid on top of my running his hands under my thighs pulling my legs up while trailing kisses down my neck. As he pulls my panties off he sucks on the skin right above my collar bone. I close my eyes and purr at the sensation his lips give me.

He moves his way down my stomach again and before I know it runs his tongue up my slit then back down again. I moan and arch off the bed. He continues working his tongue on me driving me crazy. Right before I start to peak he stops and slide up on top of me again slowing sliding his dick inside of me. He filled me perfectly and I wiggle my hips seeking some kind of friction.

He begans long, slow strokes that drive me wild and bring me to the edge but keep me from falling over. I rake my hands down his back and he squeezed my hips.

"si prega di più." _(more please)_ I whimpered into his ear.

He quickened his pace slightly and pulled my legs up higher so he could hit deeper. He was driving me insane. My body was addicted to his. Why had we waited?

I lean my hand back and close my eyes giving into my senses. Carlisle begans sucking on the skin right above my collar bone again and I arch my back higher. He quickens his thrust yet again and I feel the tight coil in my stomach. I rock my hips against him, matching thrust for thrust until I feel the tingles start spreading over my body.

I scream out his name as my orgasm takes over my body. Im pulling his hair and kissing his neck. He begans thrusting deep and hard and before long I feel his dick throb with his orgasm. I rock my hips against him as I feel him fill me with hot cum.

He stills and places a kiss on my forehead. He gets out of the bed and slipped into the bathroom returning with a wet washcloth to clean me up with.

He was so attentive.

He carries it to the bathroom and returns with some black fabric handing it to me. I quickly realize it's the matching top to his pajama pants. I smiled as I slipped it on and buttoned it up.

I laid on my side and put my leg over Carlisle, laying my head on his chest. He put his arm around me laying his other hand on my leg. He was inviting me to spend the night without saying it. He was making an effort without putting himself out there. I could deal with this.


	9. Proving Loyalty

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight but I put it on lock.**_

_"I know there are women, like my best friends, who would have gotten out of there the minute their boyfriend gave them a gun to hide. But I didn't. I got to admit the truth. It turned me on." Karen Hill_

**_Edward's POV_**

The guys were never gonna let me live this down. Aro was the only one that had noticed but you better believe he he told Emmett and Alec. Asshole. What the fuck was wrong with me?

Aro had popped one in Laurent's head just as soon as one word slipped out of his bloody, swollen lips.

James.

As if that motherfucker hadn't pissed me enough already letting that skank of his disrespect Isabella, a memeber of our group even if she didn't know it. I saw the way that punk was eyeing her, too. Sleazy sonabitch had no idea he had it coming. I would not tolerate someone trying to cut into my business. You don't fuck with my funds.

I left the warehouse with Aro.

We got into his Range again and it wasn't two minutes before he starts ragging me.

"What's up with Eddie Boy Cullen forgetting his gun with a broad?" He laughs, "I didn't even think you took it off to fuck!" More laughter.

I run my hands down my face trying to calm down and figure out how to handle this whole shit storm. Had she found it? Na, I would have already heard about it. I would check the house and it would probably be laying over a piece of furniture or maybe she had given it to Mary Alice.

I fucking hoped so.

We rolled up and I immediently head into the house looking everywhere and coming up empty handed. I take the steps two at a time all the while listening to Aronni's laughter. I was temped to shoot him. I knock on Alice's door and wait.

No answer.

I knock again.

No answer.

I walk in.

She's not there.

I look all around and find nothing.

Fuck me.

I pull out my cell and dial Emmett.

"Yo?" He answered quietly, voice heavy with sleep.

"Was Rosalie with Alice when you saw her?" I asked glancing under her bed again.

"Na man, I'm here now. Just Rosie."

"Aight." Was all I said before hanging up and dialing Esme.

"Hello?" she mumbled answering on the ninth fucking ring.

"You take Isabella home?"

"No, I had to wait on Mom."

"How she get home?"

"Roalie drove her."

"Aight." I hung up. I dialed Emmett again.

"What?" he sounded ill this time.

"Let me talk at ya chick." I tell him making my way outside to have a smoke.

"She's asleep. What the fuck is wrong with you?" He said sounding more awake but still whispering.

"She took Bella home. I need to know where my fucking jacket is Em." I shout at him.

He chuckled but I could tell he was covering his mouth.

"Are you at her fucking house? Like sleeping with her with Dementri there?" I asked taking a drag off my cigarette.

"Kinda, I'll fill you in later. Hold on."

I hear mumbling in the background and I can promise you this. I was glad I wasn't the one that had to wake Rosalie up. A couple minutes later Em gets back on the line.

"She wore it home."

"She wore it home? Like to the fucking Chief's house?" I shout. Fuck me.

"Yea, have fun with that. Don't call me again unless it's important. Holla." Em said before hanging up.

"What ya gonna do?" Aro asked walking out with a rock glass of whiskey.

I ran my hands through my hair debating on what to do. Normally I would just go break in and get my shit but it was Chief pig's house. I'm betting their security is higher than most plus I didn't want to scare Isabella. I may not have intentions for her but I didn't want her to think badly of me. If she had found it then she would have called Esme or Alice or the cops or someone.

What could I do?

I grabbed Aro's glass and downed the drink.

He gave me the stink eye but said nothing. For as much as he joked he would have my back.

I would just have to pick her up for school in the morning. I could play it off as being nice and see what was going on.

"Who picks Isabella up for school?" I asked Aro lighting another smoke.

"Usually Alice."

I nodded.

"I will." I told him texting Alice and telling her the same thing.

I waited for a response and didn't get anything. That shit pissed me off.

I sent another. No answer.

"I'm headed home. See ya tomorrow." I told Aro walking towards my car.

He nodded and went back in the house.

I was dead tired but there was no way I was going to sleep tonight.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I was laying on my bed with Mary Alice drapped across my chest. She started out as a regualar fuck. Her body drove me crazy. She may be petite but she had a nice apple bottom and the perfect set of tits. She was always so done up and that shit just did me in. She had been flirting with me for awhile and I was ignore it. She was so young. Finally she got to me. I gave in. Now I was in deep.

I had fucked her.

At church.

If I wasn't going to hell before...

She was only 16 but she was growing on me something crazy. I think I might have been falling and not even known it.

So I was laying there running the tips of my fingers across her back thinking about this life and Alice and if I was willing to give her what she wanted. My father was expecting me to settle down soon. I should have a wife and start having babies to carry on the family name. I was next in like and there was alot of pressure on me. I had gone to medical school because I wanted to. My father humored me with it because he didn't think would finish and then it turned into a great legitimate job to have. I wouldn't ever work in a hospital. I would have a private practice from the get go and attend to family related medical treatment. But, the family came first. My borgata.

Alice would make a great wife and mother but she was too young. I didn't really know how our fathers would react. I didn't want her to be tied down as young as she was. I wanted her to get to live her life, enjoy it. Enjoy being young and wild and free.

My phone goes off breaking me out of my thoughts.

What the fuck was going on now?

I glanced over at the clock. 3:15 A.M.

I pick it up looking at the screen.

Alec.

"Yea?" I whispered as not to wake Alice. She was suppose to go to school in the morning.

"I'm outside. We need to talk."

"Can it not wait?" I asked growing aggrivated. I loved this life, don't get me wrong, but I didn't love the hours. It was an all the time kind of job.

"There were some players trying to score on our field. One of them is off the team but they're are more." He said quietly.

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him hanging up. I gently moved Alice off of me and covered her up. I walked out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. I walked downstairs and opened the door for Alec.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before making his way into the living room and plopping on the couch.

"So?" I asked him pouring myself a scotch.

"The one from last night is off the team. However, he was working for someone. James."

"Squash it." I tell him simply.

"How the hell do you want it done?" he asked raising his voice.

I crossed the room swiftly and knocked him in the side of the head.

"Shut up before you wa-" I cut myself off.

He rubbed his head and grinned at me.

"Wake who?" he asked.

"No one. We'll meet tomorrow. Nothing is going down tonight." I told him sipping my scotch.

"Ok. You don't have to be a dick about it. You would think for you to have pussy in the house you'd be in a better fucking mood." Alec said kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"It's not all like that. Get your feet off my table. I'm going back to bed." I told him kicking his leg.

As I wait for him to get the fucking hint and leave I hear her behind me. I turned to see Alice standing in the doorway in my top, yawning, looking confused. I groan internally and turn bag to find Alec taking in the scene before him. He raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"Is everything ok Carli?" Alice asked before turning to notice my brother. Her eyes grew wide before she put her game face back on.

"Hi Alec." she said before walking back out of the room.

Months we've been sneaking around and this is the first time we've been caught.

Once she is out of earshot I turn back to Alec.

"Not a fucking word." I warn him.

"Damn bro! Mary Alice Luciano? Do you realize how epic this shit is?" He blurts out.

I make my way over and look him dead in the eyes.

"Not a fucking word. Understood?"

"Of course. You shouldn't even have to ask." he told me looking offended.

"Can't be too sure." I ask pouring another scotch.

"What are you doing, Carlisle? I mean, you and her..." he trailed off.

"It's complicated. She's my only piece though. What's that tell ya?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aight then, I'll wait for your call. Dueces." Alec said getting up to leave. I locked up behind him and made my way back to the bedroom. Alice was only still half awake. Alec's loud mouth woke her up.

"Did I fuck up?" she asked rolling over as I sat in the bed. I took a sip of my scotch and set the glass on the nightstand.

"Nothing to worry about. I got you." I told her kissing her forehead. She sighed and starting dozing back off. I rubbed her back some more to relax her. I didn't want her to be tired or tense tomorrow.

Alec would be quiet.

For a little while anyway.

I knew he would be chomping at the bit to tell my father.

He was jealous of my position, especially considering I was only half Italian unlike he and Jane who were from my father's second wife. Traditionally, I shouldn't be allowed to become Don but we do it how we wanna. If anyone said anything once, we'd hit 'em so hard they'd never say anything again.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I had hardly slept and when I did I had dreams of who else? Edward Cullen. He had haunted me all night but not nessicarilty in a bad way. I woke up at 5 a.m. What an ungodly hour. My alarm wasn't set to go off until 6:30. Great. I would be tired and cranky. It was already going to be an interesting day.

At 5:36 I got a text from Alice.

_I won't be at school today. Edward will be your ride._

What the hell? Was he pissed?

_Why Edward?_

I texted back. It was peculiar. I would think Esme would have picked me up, or maybe even Rose. Something was up if Edward was coming for me.

I waited unpatiently for my phone to buzz again.

_Nothing is wrong. Relax. Just enjoy. ;)_

I relaxed slightly at her last text. I decided to get my shower over with and be ready. There is no telling when he might show up considering as little as he actually went to school, I didn't know if he knew what time it started.

I took a quick shower and blowdried my hair out with a roundbrush like Alice had taught me. I put on a little eye shadow and lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror for awhile debating on being happy with my work or not. Finally, I decided I was and made my way into my room picking up his jacket and laying it next to my bookbag. I walked over to my desk and bent over reaching underneath it, way in the back and grabbing his gun.

Picking it up I studied it thinking about my fingerprints. I grabbed a tshirt out of my dresser and was rubbing it over the gun when I heard a horn honk outside. I quickly tossed the gun into my bookbag and went over to the window. Peeking outside, what I see makes the butterlies in my stomach go crazy.

Edward Cullen dressed to kill in a black suit with a emerald green button up and no tie. He was leaning against the car with shades on. If I weren't so nervous my panties would probably have been soaking. He was like sex on legs. I'd never had sex, but I was pretty sure Edward Cullen would be the end all be all.

_Here goes..._

I thought grabbing my bag and making my way as swiftly down the stairs as I was comfortable with. I had wasted so much time this morning I didn't have a chance to eat. I grabbed a water and walked out the front door. Edward made no movement as I approached him. I couldn't see his eyes and his face portrayed no emotion.

"Hey." I said toying with the bottle of water in my hands.

He said nothing but stepped aside and opened the door for me. I got in the car and waited for him to get in the other side. _Calm down Bella!_ I tell myself trying to reign in my nerves before I lost it.

Edward got in the car and started it, peeling away from the curb.

I glanced over and he was doing 115 through my neighborhood.

Oh my God.

He was going to kill us.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Edward asked finally speaking. he must have noticed the sheer panick on my face.

"Your speed." I mustered out.

"Oh, that's all?" He chuckled. Like everyone drove over a hundred miles an hour everywhere. Like we lived in Nascar.

"What else could there be?" I asked him.

He finally spared me a glance but I couldn't read anything behind his shades. He was silently questioning me.

"Thank you for bringing my jacket back." He spoke turning the radio on.

"Your gun is in my bag." I told him turning away to look out the window.

Next thing I know we are pulled over in a donut shop parking lot.

"Isabella, I -" he began but I cut him off.

"Last night I found it. I had questions all night but now I'm not so sure if I want to know. I don't know what kind of shit you're in but it doesn't matter. You're my friend and if it's something I need to know I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Do you mean did I tell my cop dad? No, I did not. I would rather not see you in trouble." I told him honestly. I meant it. I wanted to see Edward however I could and I'm pretty sure giving my father his gun would cut out me seeing him at all.

"Thank you." he said looking over at me. He took his sunglasses off and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

He started to speak but stopped.

I sat there patiently waiting to see if he said anything else.

"There is alot you don't know, and probably never will, but what you do know needs to be kept to yourself for your own protection Isabella. I can't only do so much right now." He told me staring at me heavily to stress his point.

"What do you mean protect me? Why do I need to be protected?" I asked him growing nervous again.

"Because you stumbled into a world that wasn't mean for someone like you. Because the world is a dangerous place and you're a magnet. Because there are things out there that lurk in the sunlight and you would never even spot them."

"Ok. But why would you spend your time protecting me?" I asked him looking down at my lap.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

He glanced over at me trying to read my thoughts.

"Because I'm fond of you Isabella. I shouldn't be, but I am."

Inside I was doing a happy dance but only the outside I only gave a small smile. I glanced over at him catching one last glance at his vivid green eyes before he slid his shades on and put the car in gear.

It didn't take him long to get to school. He pulled up out front and put the car in park. He got out walking around to my door, opening it for me. He took my hand, helping me out, closing the door behind me.

"Thanks for the ride." I said breaking the silence.

"Anytime. Thanks for... ya know." He replied with a grin that was too quickly gone.

And so was he.


	10. Bitches Can Be Bad Too

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the boss storyline.**_

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, reading, messaging, and adding me to the communities. :) Made my day. :):):)_

"

_**What I'm going to tell you is very important. All this stuff doesn't mean anything. Money, this, doesn't mean anything without trust. I have to be able to trust you with my life."**__- Ace Rothstein_

**_Esme's PfOV_**

It had been a long boring slow week. Edward had filled me in on Isabella finding his gun and her keeping the secret. If only she knew she what kind of secrets she would find out in the future. I had faith in the girl. She hardly knew my brother but she keep his business on lock.I thought there was the beginning to a beautiful romance there.

We were all going to the football game tonight. Jacob plays and we go to support him. We know some of the other players but Jacob is different. He's associated with out group, my brothers used him for deals and muscle. He had been loyal so far. Aro was driving myself, Alice, and Bella because we were sneaking liquor in and he didn't want us driving. I was just happy I would get to hang out with him. He had been so busy lately I hadn't seen him since Sunday.

Isabella and I doned blue jeans, hunter green Valmont hoodies, and furry boots to rep our school. Rosalie was wearing the same. We always wore the same to the ball games. Except Alice, she had on stiletto boots. I wear heels almost everyday of my life and I still haven't figured out how that girl walks across wet grass in those. Our lives may be different but we tried to enjoy our high school experience like normal teenagers. It didn't always work out.

"Ready to go bitch?" Alice said striding into my living room.

"Yea ho!" I picked back grabbing my purse and phone.

"Let's get this night started!" Alice whooped leading the way outside.

We piled into Aro's Range Rover and Alice began handing out minis.

"Hand me a Patron Mary Alice!" I shouted over the music. We were all in a very good mood. Football season was always fun and meant alot of parties. Alice tossed me the mini and I caught it downing it in one gulp while Isabella sipped on hers. We were seriously going to have to break her in or make her permanent DD.

We were singing and taking shots the whole way to the game. Edward and Jasper were suppose to meet us at the game but they had to 'take care' of something before hand. It didn't take long to get there with all the shots to keep us occupied.

Aro opened the door after we had each stashed a few minis in our purses. He, for a change, had on jeans, with a white Valmont hoodie on, and white Nikes. It looked good on him. Made him look relaxed, look his age for a change. We all made our way into the game and went to our reserved VIP box on the 50 yard line. We had tons of chairs there and Mary Alice had stashed a bag with blankets in it today before leaving school. That girl was always prepared for everything.

"Kill 'em Black!" Aro shouted sipping on his flask. He didn't give a fuck who saw him because he knew he would get away with it. It surprised me how much time he spent at school when he didn't have was fun to hang out with though so I was glad he did.

"This is crazy. I've never had this much fun at a football game." Bella said, her cheeks red from the liquor and cold air.

"We make everything fun Bells!" I said giving her a one armed hug.

"No one has ever called me that but my dad." She said smiling.

"Does it bother you?" I asked not wanting to offend her. I really liked her. She was much more laid back than Rosalie or Alice.

"Not from you Es." she smiled at me. She was lit but then again so was I.

The game wasn't even past the first quarter when Edward and Jasper showed up.

"Ladies." Jasper greeted us in his usual southern fashion, tipping his hat.

"Jas!" We all shout, giggling.

"Isabella." Edward nodded at Bella. _Yea, I noticed that._ I thought wishing he could read my mind for a minute.

She smiled, nodding back, a blush tinting her cheeks an even deeper red.

"I sure do miss a good ol game of football." Jasper drawled lighting a cigarette.

"We can play sometime man." Aro said passing him a flask.

"Hell yea."

"Yo, we need to make some rounds. We need to leave soon." Edward told Aro while sneaking glances at Bella.

"I really don't wanna leave the girls. They have all been drinking." Aro nodded towards us.

Edward glanced at us then turned back to Aro.

"Aight. I've got Jasper with me. You be there as soon as you drop them off?"

"Yea, no problem cuz." Aro said taking another sip out of his flask.

"See you later." Edward said lighting a cigarette. He and Jasper left nodding at us girls.

We spent the next quarter shouting and cheering our team on. We were killing the other guys. Jacob could play ball. At halftime, we were still having a good time but I noticed Aro casting sideway glances all around. I followed his line of vision to find two police officers at the top of the stairs. Aro appeared to be looking at the field but he had his eyes on them.

The tall one with a mustache whispered something to the short, fat one and they began their descent down the stairs, making their way towards us. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I moves over closer to Aro and leaned in towards him.

"Do you see the blues?" I asked him never taking my eyes off the cops.

"Yea, ma. I should have left with Edward. They have been watching me for a little while now."

"I got you. Hug me and you can put your keys in my hoodie." I told him turning towards him smiling, placing my hand on his shoulder and leaning in to him. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around me in what looked like an affectionate embrace. I quickly reached under his hoodie and grabbed his piece from the front of his jeans and pulled it into my own pocket.

He leaned down and brushed his lips barely against my ear.

"Thanks Es."

As he pulled back, the officers approached. Rosalie had already tossed the minis in the blanket bag and was standing there watching the cops with a cold ass stare.

"Aronni Luciano, we have a warrent for your arrest. Search him Harold." The tall one said to the other. As the short one searched Aro finding nothing the tall one stared at me smirking. They started to haul him off when Aro turned his head towards me and puckered up his lips as if to kiss me.

"Enough loverboy. Let's go." the cop told him pulling on his arm.

We watched until they were out of sight. Mary Alice pulled out her phone and called their father. Rosalie and I were both trying to get Edward or Emmett on the phone. Bella just look confused and horrified. Finally Edward picked up.

"Hello?" He yelled. I could hear loud music in the background. He must be at the club.

"Aro just got pinched." I choked out feeling like I was going to cry. I don't know why I was so upset. I had grown up around stuff like this but seeing Aro in cuffs struck me hard. The liquor had to be making me emotional.

"Shit. I'm sending Santiago to get you. Stay put. You will go straight home. Bring Alice and Rosalie with you." He instructed me.

"What about Isabella?" I asked.

"She needs to go home. She has already been exposed to too much, you know dad won't want her there."

"Ok." I answered reluctently.

I filled the girls in on what he said and we began to gather our things together. We had everything packed and went to the entrance to wait for Santiago. It took him ten minutes to get there and we loades up in his Suburban.

"Where to?" He asked looking at me.

"Isabella's house. 1217 Maple Dr." I told him wishing Edward would have let her come. I really wanted to talk to her about what happened with Aro but it would have to wait until later.

Santiago pulled out of the parking lot and made his way down the highway that lead to the middle class suburbs. When he turned off the main highway onto the two lane that lead back to Isabella's neighborhood a black Impala turned off behind us. Their windows were so black we couldn't see anything inside of the car. They followed us turn for turn. Santiago glancing in the rearview looking a little nervous.

When we came to a fourway stop Santiago ran right through it along with the car behind us. We were approaching the next when when a yellow Mustang with black windows pulled out in the middle. Santiago slammed on the brakes and the SUV came to a screeching hault.

A black guy with dreads got out of the passenger side of the Mustang and began walking towards our SUV. He pulled a guy from the back of his jeans and raised it up. He aimed towards us.

"Get down!" I screamed.

We all hit the floorboard. Santiago pulled out his 9mm and began firing and so did the other guy. Santiago emptied his clip and dropped it, loading another.

"Shit." he said trying to reach under his seat. I glanced over the shot out windshield and see two more guys walking towards us with guns. Santiago obviously wasn't finding the gun he was looking for and I remembered Aro's gun in my hoodie. I pulled it out with shaky hands and pulled it up. I stayed low and propped my hands up on the dash. It was all black so nothing would reflect off of it. It was a .45 and I knew it would have kick so I prepared myself. Santiago finally found his other gun and was firing, taking down two of the guys.

The guy with dreads still made his way forward. He was a stupid sonofabitch. I waited til he got a little closer and squeezed the trigger. My father didn't raise a defenceless daughter. The bullet ripped through the air hitting the guy in the lower stomach. Blood spewed out and he bent over groaning. I aimed again and pulled the trigger hitting my target. His chest.

He didn't take another step before he fell onto the highway.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Rosalie yelled peeking over the seat.

Santiago threw the truck in drive and cut a donut screeching tires. There were no other options besides my house. I felt like I was in a surreal world. Everything seem to move in slow motion. I lookes down at the gun in my hand realizing what I had just done. I was raised to kill or be killed but I never thought I would have to. I thought that part of this life would be left to my brothers.

I glance over at Santiago who is cupping his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I ask my own voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"Yea, just a flesh wound." He mumbles staring straight ahead.

"Someone get Carlisle on the phone." I shouted.

"Got it." Mary Alice said already dialing her phone.

"I'm calling Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Is Isabella ok?" I choked out holding back tears.

"I think so." she answered for herself.

"Isabella, what you saw tonight -" I began

"I know, I know, I didn't see anything." She cut me off. I loved her. I hoped my dumbass brother made her my sister. The family may see differently.

Knowing everyone else was taking care of everything I sat back in my seat still clutching the gun in my hand. I laid my head back, closing my eyes. I began to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

For everything to have been moving in slow motion, next thing I know we're in my driveway. Edward opens my door and pulls me out, enveloping me in his arms. Emmett helps Rosalie and Isabella out and ushers them in the house as my father and Carlisle pull Santiago out of the Suburban.

"It's ok Es. Let's get you inside." Edward whispers soothingly in my ear.

All I can do is nod and let him lead me inside.


	11. Whoa Es

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight but I own their guns.**_

_Thanks to everyone. :) I hope everyone is enyjoying the story as much as I am. Things are on the ball now. Stay tuned! :)_

"_**Don't carry a gun. It's nice to have them close by, but don't carry them. You might get arrested." - John Gotti**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"Scoprire chi è stato ora!" _(Find out who it was now!)_ My father yells pacing the room. His crew is here along with part of Emmett's. Our whole family is in outrage and I can feel my own anger boiling to the point I literally see red.

Someone shot at our daughters, sisters, future wifes. Women and children are off limits and they fall into the catergory at the moment. I wonder if the dumb motherfucker even realized one was the Chief's daughter?

They said it a a black guy with dreads. As far as I knew we had no beef with anyone like that. Aside from killing Laurent, but wait a minute.

"Does Laurent have family? Brothers? Cousins?" I asked looking at Jasper and a patched up Santiago.

"I'll find out." Jasper said grabbing a laptop.

"Che cosa è con questo Laurent, Edward?" _(What is with this Laurent, Edward?)_ My father asked pouring himself a scotch.

"He was attempting to run some business in the clubs. Taken care of Sunday night." I replied.

"Hanno Jasper scoprire tutto quello che puoi." _(Have Jasper find out all you can.) _He said before turning to address Paulie.

"I want these girls watched at all times. They are not to be unprotected ever. Someone has attack our family and this means war."

Paulie and the other guys nodded before walking out of the room to check the property. Paulie had worked for my father for many years and he knew how to lock shit down. The women of this family would never again go without bodyguards.

After everyone had left and it was only my father, Cauis, Emmett, and I my father poured two more scotches. Handing them to Emmett and I he found his seat again at his desk.

"What about this Swan girl?" He asked.

Cauis rubbed his hands over his face. He had been outraged at Mary Alice inviting her to hang around without checking her background first. Alice saw friendship in her though and I would never bet against Alice.

Emmett sat there staring at me. Silently prodding me to speak.

I sipped my scotch before speaking.

"She's cool. She won't speak about anything that happens here." I vouched for her.

"Come si fa a saperlo? Lei è una bambina sedicenne!"_ (How can you know this? She is a sixteen year old child!)_

"She ended up with my gun accidently Sunday and she didn't say a word to anyone. Promptly returned it to me. Isabella may not have grown up with this life or family but Mary Alice has a good eye, Isabella is loyal. As far as for sixteen year old children, Esme took out a threat tonight which could have ended very badly." I explained to him.

"Ti garantire per lei?" _(Do you vouch for her?)_ Cauis asked me.

"Yes sir."

Why did I vouch for Isabella? Because she was in my head constantly. Because deep down somewhere in my soul I knew I could trust her with my life, as sappy as that shit sounds.

"I don't believe in harming children and I see nothing to worry about if Edward believes she is ok." My father said downing his scotch. "Now, Santiago needs less responiblity. Obviously, he is going to climb the ladder in the same way his brother did. Thank God I taught Esme to use a weapon."

"Agreed." Cauis said standing. "It's late. I'm going to take Mary Alice home to her mother. The lawyers should have Aro out shortly and I want to be there to retrieve him."

My father nodded dismissing us all.

Marcus didn't show up but I assumed they would have a big meeting in the morning. I couldn't believe Aro got pinched. It happens but we typically fly under the radar until we are older. They were trying to use him to get to his father. Cauis Luciano had killed hundreds of men without blinking and now was over half of this borgada, my father the other half.

Emmett and I would need to watch our backs constantly. Shit was getting crazy.

_**Aro's POV**_

After a couple of hours of bogus bullshit with the pigs they put me in a solitary cell. It wasn't long before someone came and let me out. The lawyers sprung me no problem and all charges were dropped because they didn't mirandize me. Dumb fucking jerks. The charges were bogus anyway. Lame small bit drug charges.

I walked out to find my father looking very unhappy. I knew he couldn't be unhappy with me. This was part of the life. He jerked his chin for me to follow him and we made our way outside to his towncar, Vinny at the wheel. We got in and Vinny pulled away from the curb.

"What's up papà?" I asked picking us his nervous vibe.

"There an attack on the girls while Santiago was taking them home."

My stomach sank but my face never faltered.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Not a scratch. Santiago recieved a gift but it was small."

I nodded wondering how my sister was coping, how Esme was.

"Was Isabella with them?"

"Rosalie also." He nodded.

A smile played on his lips.

"Esme squashed the bug."

My eyes bugged out. Damn girl!

"Esme? Are you serious?" I asked stunned.

"Yes."

I sat back letting my brain absorb it all. I was seeing Esme in a new light. She was always the mellow one of the girls. Real laid back, easy going. She was also more quiet than the other but that just goes to show you killers don't talk. The girl had covered my ass then saved the other girls and herself.

I needed to see her. I wanted to check on her and get my piece.

When we got to the house, men were standing guard everywhere. No doubt security would at least be doubled up now. Women were off limits. Someone was a dumb sonofabitch.

I nodded at them and made my way into the house and up the stairs. Alice's bedroom door was open and she was laying on the bed. She had the tv on but was just looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Ally." I greeted walking in and laying on the bed next to door.

"Hey." She said rolling over to face me.

"They rough you up too bad?" She asked smiling.

"I should be asking you that." I told her straight faced.

"It was scary. Not what it looks like in the movies when the bullets are coming towards you. Esme was incrediable. Santiago went stupid. It was crazy. They came out of nowhere and cut us off in the middle of this fucking neighborhood."

"It'll all be taken care of very soon. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Grazie fratello."_ (Thank you brother.)_

"Riposati un po '. Ti amo."_ (Get some rest. I love you.)_

"Ti amo, Aronni."

I smiled at her and left the room, walking down the hallway to my room. I grabbed my back up .45 and changed into a black suit with a red button up, black silk tie. I couldn't sleep and it would be a long day.

I walked down to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack and went out to my Range. I got in and started it up, pulling out of the drive. All that was on my mind was seeing Esme. I don't know what was wrong with me but I had an overwhelming desire to see her, make sure she was good.

I made it to the Cullens in under ten minutes. I punched the code in the gate and drove up the drive. Again, men were standing everywhere watching everything. I nodded at Paulie as I walked in to the door.

"Emmett and Edward are in the basement." Paulie said as I walked past.

"Thanks." I hollered over my shoulder. I walked down the steps to find Emmett and Edward will tall drinks, playing pool.

"Sup?" Emmett said leaning over the table to take a shot never looking up.

"How was the joint?" Edward asked handing me a cigar. I took it but didn't light it.

"Bullshit. They wanted into on the big dogs. Fuck 'em." I twirled the cigar around in my fingers before laying it on the table beside me. I pulled out my bottle of Jack and took a long gulp. I needed a bump.

"So I hear ya sister is bone certified now." I comment in the silence.

"Total badass mama jama." Emmett said beaming with pride.

"Let's hope she handles it well." Edward said. "She is in her room. Ma was fussing over her but she wanted to be left alone. Isabella is asleep in the guest room."

That caught my attention.

"Isabella is here?"

Edward nodded chalking his pool stick.

"What all did she see?"

"Everything, they were taking her home when it went down. The girls talk to her. She was shaken up when they got here but Eddie boy made her a big stiff drink and got her settled down. It was so sweet." Emmett said raising his voice at the end to mimmick a girl.

Edward chucked a pool ball at him. Emmett dodged it laughing.

"Does she know, about this thing of ours?" I asked taking another drink out of my bottle.

"No, but she'll have to soon." Edward said looking grim.

I think Eddie boy was starting to feel something for the innocent little girl. I wasn't about to poke fun because I had no idea what was going on in my head about my best friend's sister. I wasn't ready to have that conversation with the Cullen men yet.

"I'm going to go see Esme, get my piece back." I told them standing up.

"She is just becoming one hell of a gangsta." Emmett laughed again as Edward rolled his eyes.

I picked up my bottle and walked upstairs. I knocked softly on her door.

No answer.

I knocked again, a little louder.

No answer.

I waited a couple of minutes and turned to walk away when the door opened.

"Hey Aro." Esme said.

My breath caught. She was standing there wrapped in a lime green towel that popped against her caramel skin. Her hair was wet and hanging down, leaving little water droplets on her bare shoulders. All I could think about was what was under that towel. I should not be looking at my best friend's little sister this way.

"Aro?" Esme said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, sorry." I said standing there waiting to see if that towel would magically fall.

"Sorry it took so long. I just got out of the shower. If you wait just a minute I'll get your piece." She said smiling at me. I had never noticed how beautiful her smile was.

"Sure ma."

"Great."

She closed the door and I leaned against it trying to cool my crazy thoughts. Esme was turning out to be a badass chick, that kind of girl that was ride or die. I had always thought she was beautiful but I was noticing more and more.

She opened the door and I smiled at how cute she looked in her purple fleece pajama pants with lime green polka dots. She had on a cute little satin purple tank top and the top of her tits were showing. Her hair was piled on top of her head exposing her delicious looking neck. I wanted to run my tongue down in. Kill me now.

"You coming in?" She asked looking at me.

"Yea, yea."

"Are you alright?" She asked looking concerned. Everything she had been through tonight and she was concerned about me.

"Just tired. It's been a long day and I doubt I'm going to get any sleep. Shit is hectic right now." I told her walking into her room. I sat down in the chair next to her bed. She closed her door and walked over to her dresser picking up a hoodie and pulling my gun out of it.

"I dropped it in the floorboard, I don't think I scratched it. I remembered to grab it when we got here. I don't know how but I did. Things were crazy." She said handing it to me.

"I bet. You did good. I'm proud." I told her laying the gun next to me on the table. After what she did for me I wouldn't care what she did to my gun. I was just glad she was ok and so thankful to God she had my gun to defend them with. I was going to kick Santiago's teeth in for this shit.

"Thanks for earlier, by the way. That's was a class act." I smiled at her holding out my bottle of Jack.

"I didn't want to see you get in trouble, we're all in this life together." She said taking the bottle and drinking from it. She scrutched her face up a little at the burn but it didn't stop her from taking another sip.

"That will help you calm down enough to sleep." I told her taking the bottle back.

"Yea. I hope so." She said sitting down her bed.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"It was crazy. I still can't believe it happened. All of my instincts kicked in. It was do or die. I know our fathers have preached that to you guys all your lives but in that moment it applied to me and I rolled with it." She said looking down.

"One thought running through my head was that I might not ever see you again." She continued still looking down.

Oh hell. Ma was feeling deep on me. I did the only thing I could think of.

I reached over and put my finger under her chin lifting her face up to look me eye to eye.

Her eyes looked so unsure, completely different from how I imagined her face to be only hours earlier.

I looked into them, searching for anything before I said fuck it.

I leaned in bringing my lips just shy of hers.

"Es, Everything will be ok. I promise. I got you." I told her before kissing her.

It wasn't a I'mma fuck you type kiss, not at all. It was a slow, passionate kiss. A I wanted her to know what she meant kiss. I was ready. She had proven herself tonight and I wanted to see where this could go.

I would deal with Edward and Emmett later.

She never moved except for her lips and tongue against mine.

I pulled back and look down at her. Her eyes were dark and hooded but now wasn't the time. She had a huge life altering experience tonight. Before I laid down with Esme I wanted to know where we stood.

I pulled back allowing her to catch her breath.

She closed her eyes and leaned against my chest.

"Wow." she murmered into my shirt.

"Yea." I said. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Es, I gotta go. We have a meeting but can I call you later?"

She leaned back and looked up at me. A small smile played on her lips followed by a yawn. She nodded laying back on the bed.

I grabbed her covers and brought them up around her. I felt the need to make sure she was safe and cared for. I sat the bottle of Jack between her bed and the nightstand.

"I'm leaving this for you. If you want or need to talk, text me. You need rest now." I told her standing up.

She was laying there looking at me with her eyes half opened.

I couldn't resist.

I leaned over placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Ma." I said before leaving her room.

I closed the door quietlt and started back downstairs.

What the hell was happening to me?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer - Sm owns Twilight but I gave them swag.**_

_Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and supporting. :):):)_

_If anyone was wondering this is my playlist that I listen to while writing this story._

_1. Work Out - J. Cole_

_2. Tell Me Do You Wanna - Ginuwine_

_3. Brother Like Me - Haystak_

_4. Love This Life - T.I._

_5. Lemme See - Usher ft Rick Ross_

_6. No Hands - Wocka FLocka_

_7. Roll Up - Wiz Khalifia_

_8. Talk That Talk - Rihanna ft Jay-Z_

_9. Got Your Back - T.I. ft Keri Hilson_

_10. Whatever You Like - T.I._

_11. Can't Get Enough - J. Cole_

_12. Bad Girl - Rihanna ft Chris Brown_

_13. Take You Down - Chris Brown_

_14. You Da One - Rihanna_

_15. Just Like Me - Jamie Foxx ft T.I._

_16. Winner - Jamie Foxx ft Justin Timberlake_

_17. Best I Ever Had - Drake_

_18. Find your love - Drake_

_19. Like You - Bow Wow ft Ciara_

_20. Let Me Hold You Down - Bow Wow_

_21. 21 Questions - 50 Cent_

_22. Handcuffs - Mobb Deep_

_23. Confessions Part II - Usher_

_24. Made Men - Rick Ross ft Drake_

_25. She Got It - T-Pain_

_26. What You Know About It - T.I._

_27. You Know What It Is - T.I._

_28. Party - Beyonce_

_29. Rags to Riches - Tony Bennett_

_30. I Won't Dance - Frank Sinatra_

_I'm sure I'll add more and maybe lose some as the story grows. These are some of my fav songs and I wanted to share that with you._

"_**There's no such thing as good money or bad money. There's just money." **_

_Charles "Lucky" Luciano_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I have never been more scared in my life. In the last few weeks I had been in clubs, around drugs, alcohol, and guns. Criminals even. Last night I was shot at. I watched one of my friends kill a man while another friend got shot. My nerves were so tore up Alice had to call my parents for me to say I was staying the night. When we got back everyone was very hush hush about everything. Edward made me a very strong drink and it knocked me out.

It was 7:30 in the morning and I was still laying in bed.

I was afraid if I saw any of them face to face it would make it real, not a bad nightmare like I wanted it to be.

I laid there with my eyes closed pretending to still be asleep for awhile when I heard a throat clear at the door.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

I could smell his cologne.

Edward.

"Isabella, I know you're awake."

"No you don't." I replied.

"We have to talk. May I come in?" He asked.

I peeked at him.

He was leaning against the doorframe in a black suit, black shirt, bright green tie, black fendora.

He looked like a gangster in a mob movie.

If good looks could kill I would have been dead a hundred times over.

"Yes." I said sitting up. I must have looked crazy with my jacked up hair. Esme had lent me pajamas. Soft pink fleece pants with a white cotton cami.

"I need a moment please." I told Edward running to the bathroom and doing my morning routine. I came back out and he was sitting on the couch across from the bed. I sat on the other end.

"What did you want to talk about? Is Esme ok?" I asked wringing my hands. I was nervous.

"Isabella, the things that happened last night, you have to know that's not normal life, right?" He began.

"My life hasn't seemed normal since I meet you guys." I told him.

"It's for your own protection that you forget everything you saw. Can you do that?" he asked.

"I watched people chase us down and shoot at us. I saw Esme shoot and kill a man. How the hell am I suppose to forget that?" I told him my voice slighty horse.

"Because it could kill you if you don't Isabella. I know I told you I would protect you but I can only do so much when the Bosses get involved." He told me with a poker face.

I laughed. A nervous laugh.

"Protect me? Bosses? It's almost like you guys are the mafia or something. Running around in suits with guns. You are Italian after all." I joked.

Edward didn't laugh.

Not at all.

"Edward?" I asked everything with his name.

He nodded.

"This is some kind of practical joke. You guys are pranking me." I said standing up and pacing the space between the bed and couch. I glanced at Edward who still sat perfectly still on the couch, same serious expression.

"No, Isabella."

I stopped and stared at hm for what seemed like hours.

"Please sit, I'll explain a few things to you." Edward said tilting his head to the seat next to him.

I sat down. I was scared not to.

My face must have look horrified because Edward began speaking to sooth me.

"I would never hurt you. You are safe with me. If you would listen to me I could make sure you stay safe."

I nodded.

"Okay."

He sat on the couch watching me for as few moments like he was waiting for a reaction.

I wasn't giving him one.

I don't think the weight of what he had told me had really set in at that point but I knew they were my friends and I would stand by them. They may have been bad, but there was good there. There had to be for them to take me in. I felt like I belonged.

"How's Esme?" I asked breaking the silence.

"She's ok. She's a tough cookie. She's also very aware of this thing." He said standing up. He started to walk away but he turned back, looking straight at me.

"Isabella, I trust you. I don't know why but I do. Just know, if you slip a word, even on accident, you'll never see it coming."

With that he left.

I got up and grabbed some clothes blinding finding my way into the bathroom. I started the shower and stepped under the steaming water letting it relax my body. I hadn't slept good at all. My mind was whirling with everything going on.

My friends were the mafia. Like drug dealing, thief, and murder. I had been around for weeks and I didn't notice anything. Was I that naive or were they that good? I had no idea how this all would play out but I was too invested to walk away.

One thing I was for sure of, killer or not, I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head.

_**Esme's POV**_

I couldn't believe Aro had kissed me.

I had shot and killed a man and I was thinking about Aro kissing me.

How fucked up was that?

After the initial shock of what happened at that stop sign, there was nothing else left to feel. Maybe growing up in this life had numbed me to it. I just knew that if I hadn't killed that guy I wouldn't be here now.

The men were really proud of me. My mother was a wreck. I was ok.

After all the events of last night, it seemed to have brought Aro and I closer together.

Things were shifting so fast. My head was spinning.

I hadn't slept much but I was laying in bed trying to rest when there a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called sitting up on my bed.

Isabella walked in looking a little dazed and confused.

"Morning." She said climbing into my bed.

"Morning. How you doing with all this?" I asked playing with a strand of her hair.

"I should be asking you that." She giggled.

"I'm good. I come from tough stock." I told her smiling.

"I wish I did. Everybody just rolls with everything that happens around here. I feel like I'm living in a movie or something."

"You handle it very well to have never know a thing about it. We grew up with this. We're used to it." I assured her. "You be used to it before you know. We're keeping you ya know?"

"Thanks. I didn't know I was a pet." Isabella said laughing.

We spent the rest of the day laying in bed watching movies. Rosalie and Mary Alice joined us, we may it a full girls day. Our parents were pleased with it since we were at the house and they could keep a better eye out. Things were tense and all the men were on edge.

Sunday came and went with the usual routine.

Get ready, church, get ready, supper, goodbyes, bed.

The men had business.

Aro sent me a couple text here and there. It made me smile.

We hadn't defined our relationship but I knew we would be together. Now I just had to talk to Alice. Aro on the other hand had to talk to my daddy and deal with my brothers.

Monday was boring. Extra guards and class.

Tuesday was the same.

So was Wednesday.

Thursday passed without incident.

Thursday night Aro texted me again.

_Can you get out?_

I closed my history book and quickly texted back.

_Yes. Where? - Es_

I had ran a brush through my hair, applied some lip gloss, and slipped some jeans and a cute yellow silk blouse on when my phone went off again.

_I'll pick you up. _

I texted back ok and went downstairs to wait. Emmett was in the living room sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Hey little sister." He greeted me.

"Hey Em. What are you doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Waiting on Dad." He answered never taking his eyes off the game.

"I like you and Rose together." I tell him.

"Yea?" He cuts his eye overs with a small smile.

"Yea. You compliment each other well. It's nice."

"I think so, too." He said grinning.

We sat in a comfortable silence, both of us waiting for someone else, watching the game.

Once my father was ready, he and Emmett left. It was long after that Aro arrived. He had on some dark blue jeans hung low on his hips, a blood red tshirt with a black tribal pattern over the chest and back of it, Timberlands, and a matching hat.

He looked good.

"Hey ma." he greeted me at the door.

"Hey." I smiled up at him. I grabbed my purse and my jacket and slipped out the front door. I wasn't suppose to be going anywhere without a guard, but Aro counted. He would notice something before anyone else anyway. Aro may seem off in his own little world but he was paying attention to every little detail.

He opened the door and helped into his Range before walking around and getting in.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking over at him. His black hair was gelled to be controlled, styled.

"It's a surprise." He said with a cheshire grin.

_**Emmett's POV**_

We were having a meeting in a private room at Club Rocks. It was an upscale place. Mob owned and mob attended. My father's guy, Paulie owned it. We always had a room reserved. It was my father, myself, Caius, Felix, Carlisle, Alec, Demetri, and Marcus.

"Cominciamo." _(Let us begin.)_ Marcus said.

"Our daughters have been attacked. The boys believed it to be a revenge attempt by a distraught brother. I think someone of such small status wouldn't have attempted to take on us without someone else putting them up to it." Caius spoke.

My father nodded.

I paid attention.

"We believe there may be involvment with the Denalis. They are trying to use small hoods to distract us from something bigger." My father said.

This grabbed my attention. The Denalis were a large family, not as large as our own. They had always craved the kind of power and status our family had. If they thought they could break us they had another thing coming. We were tight knit, well trained.

They hit us, we would hit them back so hard they would never see it coming.

"We need to keep on top of everything. It's time to flush out staff. See who is loyal as they should be. As soon as we know for sure the Denalis are involved we'll make our move." Marcus said.

We all nodded in agreement. Even if he hadn't been right in his choice we would have agreed. He was the Boss.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the night gentlemen." Marcus said raising his glass and we followed suit. We toasted to this thing of ours and spent the next hour having drinks and some of the guys recieving dances from the girls that were brought in. I've enjoyed alot of lap dances in my day and then some but I wasn't feeling it. I missed Rosalie.

Things were busier than ever and it was going to get even busier.

I made eye contact with my father and nodded towards the door. He nodded his head with his approval for me to leave. I got up and made my way through the club, finding myself in the parking lot. I sent the valet to go get it, I didn't like starting my own vehichles.

He pulled around and opened the door for me. I tipped him a big face and pulled away. I pulled my cell out and dialed Rosalie.

"Hello?" She answered after a couple of rings.

"Hi babe."

"Emmett." She cooed into the phone. I loved her voice. Rosalie had the kind of voice that dripped with sex. It didn't matter what she was doing.

"You ready for me to come over?" I asked switching lanes on the freeway. I had my place in the city and a room at my parents, yet I was sneaking into Rose's every night so I could sleep with her in my arms. Once she turned 18 I planned on her moving into my place. I saw no reason to wait. Sunday I would ask Demetri for her hand and then I would put a rock on her finger.

"Yes." She giggled into the phone.

"Be there in fifteen." I told her.

"Ok. See you then." She said hanging up.

I pulled up around the block and made my way down the street. I crept through the shadows in the yard and slipped in the side door of the kitchen she left open for me. Demetri wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning and Heidi would be passed out at this hour. Tony and Al were guarding the house and we were cool so nothing was said about me sneaking in.

I walked up the stairs quietly walking down to Rosalie's bedroom. The door was cracked open and I stopped peeking in. Rosalie was standing in front of her vanity with nothing but a little black silky thong on. She had one leg up on the bench rubbing lotion on her thigh. The way her tits moved as she slowy, sensually rubbed the lotion into her creamy skin had me hard as a rock.

I groaned, adjusting myself.

Rosalie heard me causing her to look up. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Are you spying on me?" She said walking over to the door, never covering up.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy? God damn Rose, if you don't cover up I can't be responsible for my actions." I said kicking her door shut with my foot. I quickly closed the distance bewteen us and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to me.

"I don't mind." She said licking my neck. My dick was throbbing against my belt.

"I do. I'm not rushing this. We have three weeks. We can hold out." I told her closing my eyes.

"Oh alright." She huffed backing off, she turned and stomped over to her wardrobe and the sight of her ass jiggling had me wanting to bend her over and ram my dick so deep she would taste it.

"Killing me woman." I said going into the bathroom and throwing some cold water on my face to calm me down. I thought about how much better I would feel when Rosalie was in my home, I could bury it every night and fall asleep with her in my arms. I would always know what was going on as far as she was concerend.

I came back out and found Rosalie laying on the bed in some red and black plaid shorts with a matching long sleeve top. Thank Jesus she had put on those instead of one of those little silky numbers. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shirt off, climbing into the bed next to her.

I laid on my side and pulled her in close to me while she was slipping through her DVR. She put on some show about vampires and witches and shit. What the fuck? She watched intently the whole time.

"What is this garbage?" I asked kissing her temple.

"The Vampire Diaries."

"I don't like it."

"I do." She said smiling at me knowing she had won.

Whatever. If something as simple as a tv show makes her happy, then she could have it. I would do everything in my power to make sure she never wanted, needed, or hurt for anything. I was not going to watch it though.

I set an alarm on my phone for six, wrapped my arms tighter around Rose, and went to sleep.

_**Edward's POV**_

We had found out it was Laurent's brother that did the shooting. What we didn't know was how he knew who was responsible for his brother disappearance. We had a rat and it was time to clean house. I lived for this shit.

We had been weeding people out all week. It finally came back to a skank that worked in one of the clubs. She had been fucking Laurent and he had mentioned working with some other guys to get in on our business to this bitch. She ran her mouth to his brother when she hadn't heard from him after a couple of days and he retaliated. My baby sister took care of that dumb fuck and now I had taken care of the skank ass quasigirlfriend.

Problem solved.

Isabella had been on my mind alot lately. She knew about the family now. She was keeping silent. I trusted her. Something about her just reached out to me. She was loyal, I didn't question that. I did question my feelings for her. I couldn't see myself ending up with a cop's daughter. I needed a ride or die kind of bitch in my line of work. Things had to be taken serisouuly in this life.

I would be expected to settle down eventually, produce children to carry on our way of life. I had never had a serious relationship or even the desire to have one. I was the fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. I was nineteen. So why was Isabella constantly on my mind?

I hadn't been around her alot but I found myself drawn to her. I felt something for this girl and I was trying to lie to myself about it.

Isabella was a distraction I couldn't afford, I tried to tell myself.

She was a cop's daughter, I told myself.

I was repeating these things over and over to no avail.

I needed a distraction from my distraction so I called Aro.

"Yea?" He answered. I could hear a broad giggling in the background. I had been around but Aro was the manwhore of this group.

"Let's go get some drinks."

"What's good?" He asked.

"Usual. Just wanted to have a drink." I told him

"I'll meet ya in an hour at the club." He said.

"Aight."

_"Aro, get off the phone!" _ A voice whispered in the background. A familiar voice.

"Wait, is that my sister you fuck?" I yelled into the phone.

He hung up.

Was that Esme? I would kill him. I decided to start drinking and deal with him when he got there.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight but I make them ride or die.**_

_Thanks to everyone. I have been very very busy, I apologize for the late post. I'll make it up to you. Enjoy!_

"_**You can get much further with a kind word and a gun then you can with a kind word alone." **__- Al Capone_

_**Esme's POV**_

Aro had driven us outside of town. He pulled down a dirt road and parked at the very end. He walked around the Range to my side, opening my door.

"Come on." He said smiling at me. It wasn't his usual cocky smile, it was more like a I can't wait for you to see this smile.

I took his hand and climbed out glad I had slipped on flat boots instead of heels. Aro never let go of my hand, walking down the tree line. We were slowing climbing uphill. Aro was silent as we walked so I stayed silent, too.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness when we came to a stop at the top of a hill. The trees cleared out and it was a beautiful little round shaped meadow. In the middle was a blanket and a picnic basket. It was so romantic.

"Oh Aro." I was speechless.

"What? Oh this, this was nothing." he grinned walking over and pulling candles out of the basket lighting them. They cast a glow over the blanket as he spread it out. He sat down and gestured for me to do the same. I said down tucking my legs under me and watched as he pulled things out of the basket.

"I just nabbed some things from the fridge. I don't cook as you know," he said pulling out fruits and a meat and cheese plate, laying them on the blanket in front of us.

"Last but not least!" He said pulling out a bottle of Merlot and two glasses.

He opened the bottle and filled our glasses. I took a sip enjoying the taste. This couldn't get any more romantic.

"Esme, I brought you here tonight so we could be alone. I wanted to talk to you about some things."

I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"After everything that happen, it made me see you in a new light. I've always thought you were beautiful, but you were Edward's little sister. He is my best friend. I don't want any beef but I want to be with you openly. I planned on talking to your father soon, getting his approval. Like I said, I don't want any beef but if that's what comes with it, then I'll deal. You had my bag, you covered my ass. You protected yourself and the other girls. You have everything I could ever want or need."

I sat there watching him with the biggest grin on my face.

When I hadn't spoken yet, Aro scooted closer, taking my hand in his.

"I want you, Ma." he said looking into my eyes questioningly.

"I want you, too." I said leaning over and placing my lips on his. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. We laid there for awhile, cuddling, kissing, and talking. After an hour or so his phone rang.

He leaned up and looked at the screen.

"It's Edward." He said sitting up and answering the phone. "Yea?"

While he was talking to him I was poking him in the side trying to tickle him. He was trying to fight me off without making too much noise. He was tickling me while he was talking which made me giggle. He smiled and put his finger up to his lips telling me to be quiet.

"I'll meet ya in an hour at the club." he said.

"Aro, get off the phone!" I whispered. My wine was kicking in and I didn't want to share his attention.

_"Wait, is that my sister you fuck?"_ I heard Edward shout through the phone.

Oops.

Aro hung up, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." I told him placing my hand on his arm.

"It's good. I'll deal with him. Let's get you home. You have school tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead. I felt guilty that Aro had to go off and face my crazy trigger happy brother while I was going home to bed. On the other hand it was hot that he was taken care of everything.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"I got something to do." He replied not looking up from picking up the food.

I didn't say anything, instead I picked up the blanket and folded it neatly. We blew the candles out and made our way back to his truck.

On the way home Aro had the music on low. He had his fingers entwined with mine never letting go. When we got to my house he gave me a deep kiss and saw me inside. I waved, smiling as he pulled off.

I fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I had finally wrapped my mind around everything that had happened in the last coupld of months. I had fallen into a routine. School all week, party with my friends on the weekend. They always had bodyguards with them, but I was getting used to it. What is normal anyway?

My father hadn't said much about my new friends and my mother went on about how wealthy and good looking they were. She said I should establish connections for later on life. If only she knew.

My parents were happy to see me with so many friends.

My parents weren't happy with each other though. We hadn't had dinner together in weeks. I hadn't seen the two of them in the same room in weeks. They had always been oppisites and it looked like it was finally taking it's toll. My mother only cared about herself, and money, and social status. It got on my father's nerves, and mine.

I sighed while I was sitting at the bar eatting breakfast when both of my parents walked in, saw each other, and walked back out. I couldn't take much more of this.

Thankful it was Friday, I grabbed my bag and walked outside when I heard a carhorn. Esme was picking me up today. Alice wasn't going to school today. She was hiding something but after everything I have found out I was afraid to ask.

When I got in the Mercades Esme was beaming.

"Hey." I said.

"Good morning, Bella!"

Damn she was peppy,

"What's up?" I asked.

"Om my gosh. Aro kissed me." She sounded so happy. I was happy for her. I smiled, her happiness contagious.

"That's great, Es. I'm happy for you. How did your brothers deal?" I questioned.

"Edward thinks he knows, but really they don't know anything yet. Aro is going to talk to my father soon, we're very old school and it's a respect thing. You'll learn about this things over time. Anyways, he said he wanted to be with me, that he wanted me to be his. I can't believe it. I've always had a crush on him but I never thought it would happen because he and Edward are so close. Now I've got to tell Alice." Esme told me driving along the avenues.

"I'm sure Alice will be happy for you two. She wants everyone to be happy and everything to be perfect." I told her.

"Yea." Esme smiled.

My first two periods went by pretty quickly and uninteresting. I had first break and sat with Rosalie and Esme at a picnic table, munching on a muffin. Third period rolled around, biology. I dreaded it. There was this guy, Mike Newton who kept asking me out. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I wasn't interested in him in the least.

He kept watching me during class like the stalked he was. I tried to ignore him. Class ended and everyone was up and walking out of the room as fast as possible. It was Friday and everyone was in such a hurry to get the weekend started. I was gathering my books when Mike approached my desk.

"Hey Isabella"

"Hey Mike." I said trying to be nice. He was standing bewteen me and the door.

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?" He asked smiling what he thought was a flirty smile at me.

"Mike, I've already told you I'm not intetested." I said with finality hoping he would take the hint.

He reached over and grabbed my arms pulling me in close. His breath smelled awfuland I could feel where his hands would leave bruises.

"Isabella, you won't even give me a chance. You would love to date me, you just don't know it." He spat out.

I didn't know what to do. He was stronger than I was and I had no chance of fighting him. I was scared. I closed my eyes and looked down. I refused to look at him.

I heard a throat clearing and looked up at the same time as Mike to see Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"I would advise you to let go of her and get the fuck out of my sight." She spoke while staring Mike down.

Mike swallowed and dropped my arms, grabbing his bag and running out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked after he was goine.

"Yea, fine." I said.

She looked at me for a couple of minutes before turning to walk away.

"Let's not be late for fourth period." She said motioning for me to walk with her.

Rosalie wasn't as friendly as Alice or Esme, but she was warming up to me.

I said goodbye when we reached my classroom. Rosalie waved and kept going.

Class was boring. As usual.

Once the bell rang I shot out of my seat and made my way to the cafeteria. I was starving. I hadn't eaten much from breakfast because of my nerves over my parents. I quickly filled my tray and paid, walking to our regular table. Esme and Rosalie were having a conversation about tonight and I listen to them while I ate. I was excited we were going out tonight. I needed to blow off some steam.

When lunch was over, I spent the rest of the day mindnumbed in my classes. I was ready for the day to be over.

Once school was out, Esme and I left to go to her house to get ready for tonight.

We were in her music with the music cranked up dancing around picking out our clothes for the night. Esme and I were the same size so she lent me outfits for the club. She pulled out a sparkly blue sequined strapless dress. It was gorgeous. I slipped into and was admiring myself in the mirror when I noticed the bruises on my arm. You could make out each one of Mike's fingers right below my shoulder.

Esme gasped when she noticed them.

"Oh my God Bella!" She pulled my arm up to look closer.

"It's nothing. Mike Newton was just being an ass today. I bruise easy." I told her shrugging it off.

"No it's not nothing. Isabella, his handprint is on you. That's a big deal." Esme said staring at me like I was crazy. Before I knew it she had picked up her phone and was texting someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked her beginning to panic. I didn't want attention drawn to myself.

"Texting Aro. Something needs to be done."

"Esme. What if they kill him?" I cried out.

"He won't kill him but he'll set him straight. That boy needs to know to leave you alone." Esme said giving me no room for argument.

I simply nodded and went back to getting ready. Esme helped me put concealer over the bruises and she curled my hair. We were putting the finishing touches on our makeup when Edward knocked on the door and came strolling in.

"Hello." He said eyeing me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and went back to applying me lipgloss.

"Are we riding with you?" Esme asked him putting her things in a silver clutch to match her dress.

"Yes, Aro is detained." He told her never taking his eyes off of me.

I wonder what Aro was detained with. Hopefully, he didn't kill a stupid kid tonight.

"I'm ready." I said turning to face them.

We slipped our jackets on and Esme smiled, linking her arm with mine.

"Come on sister, it's going to be a good night."

"Yes it is." I said smiling back at her, all but forgetting the day's events. I was going to enjoy my night.

We rode to the club mostly in silence, listening to the music. Edward gave us each a couple of tequila minis to sip on. The club was jumping when we got there, but of course we walked right in. We all walked up to our private room for the night and Edward helped Esme out of her jacket.

"May I?" He said standing next to me motioning for me to give him my jacket. I turned away from him and lifted my arms away from my body so he could slide my jacket off. He had my jacket halfway off when he paused. I turned to look at him.

His eyes had grown dark and he was staring at the bruises on my arm. The jacket had rubbed the concealer off and they shown in their full color.

"Who did this?" He finally said. I could tell he was trying to keep his calm.

"No one. Don't worry about it." I said not wanting to be the source of drama tonight.

Edward stepped around me and lifted my face up to look at him.

"Isabella, tell me. Now."

"A boy from school. He's just a stupid kid."

"You're right, he is stupid for putting his hands on you. Now, tell me his name."

"Mike." I gave in.

"Mike Newton? That stupid fuck!" Edward said outraged.

I nodded.

"Please don't kill him." I blurted out. I didn't care for the boy but I didn't want him dead.

Edward laughed.

"I won't kill him but I'll make sure he never looks your way again." Edward said before disappearing out of the room. I looked over at Esme, her face holding a compassionate look. She understood how I felt, but she wasn't going to go against what she had been raised to believe in.

"Where is he going?" I asked her.

"I would bet Jacob's since Mike is there." Esme answered handing me a drink in a tall glass.

I turned the glass up and downed half of it wanting to feel the effects of the alcohol as soon as possible.

"Slow down, that's a Long Island ice tea." She said laughing.

I didn't know what that meant and I didn't care. I quickly downed the rest and ordered another.

_**Edward's POV**_

Seeing those bruises on her arm sent me into a blind rage. I knew exactly what little bitch she was talking about. I had went to school with this kid since fucking Kindergarten. I also knew that he would be at a party at Jacob's place because he liked the powder. He was a big customer for Jacob.

I took the stairs two at a time. I didn't wait for the valet to bring my car around. I snatched the keys and ran into the parking garage. I jumped into my car, turning the key over, listening to the engine purr. I broke all kinds of traffic laws on the way there.

When I got to Jacob's place I drove straight up to the porch and jumped out of the car. I didn't shut the engine off or shut the door. Nobody would fuck with my shit, not that I cared in that moment. I made my way through the house pushing anyone that didn't move out of my way.

I spotted that dumb fuck in the living room laughing talking to a couple other guys and a girl. I made a straight line towards him.

"Mike." I hollered to get his attention.

Just as he turned around I swung as hard as I could and connected my fist with his face. Blood was gushing out of his nose and he was laid out on the floor. I picked up my foot and started kicking his face. I dropped my shoe over and over into Mike's fucking face, Blood pouring out onto the carpet.

Once I was satisfied with his teeth scattered on the floor, I reached down and grabbed his hair again pulling him up to look at me.

"Mike Newton, if you ever, ever even look Isabella Swan's way, I swear on my unborn children, I will end you." I said quietly where only he could hear me. The music had stopped and everyone was standing around us in a circle.

"The only reason you're not dead right now is because you're in a room full of witnesses." I spat in his face and dropped him on the floor.

I stood up and glanced around looking at everyone, challenging someone to speak up against me. I had lost my temper, but I wasn't worried. Nobody would remember anything that happen tonight out of fear of what would happen to them.

I straightened my jacket and walked out to my untouched car and headed back to the club. I had been a possessed man mere moments before and now I was calm and collected. I couldn't stand the thought of some man laying his hand on Isabella.

No one would touch what would be mine.

I got back to the club and went I got back to out private room, I went straight to the bar.

"Shot of Jack." I ordered from the little blond behind the counter.

She placed a shot glass in front of me and filled it to the brim. I through it back and slammed the shot glass on the counter, nodding, letting her know to keep filling.

It had been a fuck up day.

I found out my sister and my best friend will be bumping uglies soon, I didn't get to kill anyone, and to top it off I just drove across fucking town to defend a girl I didn't really know.

But I wanted to.

I turned to see Aro looking at me. He was sitting next to my baby sister with his arm casually laying over the back of the couch behind her. Emmett had Rosalie in his fucking lap. PDA apparently doesn't bother those two. Usually all this mushy shit made me sick but I found myself wishing Isabella was sitting on my lap. Or my cock.

Instead she was sitting next to Mary Alice while she babbled on in her ear about this year's hottest trends or something. Isabella didn't look all that intetested. Instead she just kept sipping on her drink and glancing around the room.

When her eyes made contact with mine I winked at her.

It was all I needed to say.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight but I made it my bitch.**_

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and especially reviewing. I love it. _

"_**Judges, lawyers and politicians have a license to steal. We don't need one." **_

_- Carlo Gambino_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was begining to feel the buzz of the alcohol when Edward got back to the club. I hadn't noticed him walk in until we made eye contact and he winked at me.

What the hell did that mean?

In my alcohol induced state I took it as a good sign.

I wondered what he had done but I was too afraid to ask.

Feeling brave I pat the couch next to me when Alice gets up.

Edward never takes his eyes off of me as he strides across the room.

"Hello Isabella." He greets me.

"Hey."

"I want to apologize for being rude with you earlier. I kinda lost my temper."

"It's ok. I know you were just trying to look out for me." I tell him.

"Not try, I will. Do you understand that yet?" He asked gazing intently at me.

It was like there was hidden meaning in his words that he wanted me to get but I didn't. Oh I wanted to get it so bad.

"I think so..."

"Ya think so?" He chuckled at me. "Get at me when you do."

He grinned at me before getting up to greet Carlisle as he walked in.

All of the men rose to leave the room and go do whatever it is that young adult age mobsters do.

I don't know. I wasn't asking.

_**Alice's POV**_

I was sitting at the club waiting for any alone time I could get with Carlisle. It seemed like I was seeing less and less of him these days. The sex was better than ever though. He missed me so much while he was working and it poured into our lovemaking. I couldn't get enough.

The guys had just left to have a meeting and Rosalie took Isabella to dance with her, leaving Esme and I alone. I was glad to see Rosalie warming up to Isabella. I knew she would make a magnificent addition to our group. We needed some more women. The men were outnumbered us and I didn't want just any hoochie ass gold diggers in this family.

"You've been out of school alot recently." Esme said.

"I haven't felt very well." I replied sipping on my drink. I wasn't lying to her, I was just withholding information to protect another.

"Mmm hmm." She said. "So who is he?"

"Esme." I whined wanting her to drop the subject.

"I'm not letting it go. You know I'm not here to judge you. I want the juicy details." She said scooting closer to me on the couch.

"Fine. He's older, college age. That's all I'm giving up for now." I told her caving just a little. I had wanted to be able to talk to my friends about Carlisle for awhile but it was a delicate situation.

"Ooh la la, have you slept with him yet?" She asked, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Yes." I told her giggiling.

"Oh you slut! Was it good?"

"The best." I answered honestly. I'm sure I don't want to know where all Carlisle had been before me but I was glad he knew the tricks he did. I made sure he got tested before we fucked around period. Guys in this life get around. It usually never stops either. Even after they're married, goomadas and hos.

"Aww, I'm happy for you Mary Alice. That's why I want you to be happy for me." Esme said before taking a large gulp out of her drink.

"Ok. What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I like Aro." She said smiling.

"Still not tracking. Why would you not like him?" I asked confused.

"I like him, like him. We want to date each other. He talked to my father this afternoon." She said sitting, waiting for my reaction.

I don't know how she thought I would take this news but I couldn't have been happier. I had originally wanted Isabella for Aro but Esme is even better. She knew this life inside and out just like I did. She would always be whatever my brother needed. Also, now she would be my sister.

A big smile creep onto my face and soon Esme's matched.

"You're going to be my sister!" I said throwing my arms around her.

She hugged me back tightly.

"I'm so glad you're not mad." Esme said pulling back.

"How could I be mad over that?" I asked her smoothing her hair down.

"Who are you going to set Isabella up for now?" She asked me.

"Hmmm... maybe your brother." I replied.

She raised her eyebrow in question, not at my choice for her brother, but rather my choice for Isabella.

Edward was cold and calculating. He had never brought a girl home. He did his own thing on his own time. He just needed a sweet girl like Isabella to settle him down.

She was techncally the only single one left now even if everyone didn't know it yet.

Esme and I gossiped and sipped on our drinks until everyone else started trinkling back in.

Next thing I know we have nearly a full room.

Esme, Aro, Rosalie, Emmett, Isabella, Edward, Alec, Jane, her fiance Felix, Jasper, his brother Peter and his wife Charolette, Jacob, Carlisle, Santiago, and myself.

We were dancing and drinking and having a good time. Carlisle and I managed to get to dance together a couple of times without it looking conspicous. He kept looking at me with hungry eyes all night. Whenever he was talking to one of the guys he would always find a way to communicate with me. I was eatting it up.

Eventually, everyone started leaving. Rosalie and Emmett left to go to his apartment. Peter and Char left to go to another club. Jane and Felix went home. Santiago and Jacob went to one of the strip clubs Carlisle owned. Alec left to attend a high stakes poker game.

That left Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Isabella, and myself.

I had three to go to get my man alone.

I was in luck when Isabella yawned.

"Are you ready to go Alice?" Isabella asked setting her drink on the table.

"Actually, I wanted to stay for awhile." I lied. I had no intention of staying at the club. I wanted to go to Carlisle's. This would be so much easier if my friends knew about Carlisle and me.

"I could give you a lift home darlin'." Jasper offered.

"No. I'll take her home." Edward said standing up.

Jasper shrugged and sat back.

Edward held out his hand to Isabella and she took it allowing him to help her stand. She was getting better at holding her alcohol.

We were corrupting this girl.

Lord forgive me.

"Call me tomorrow." I called after her as she walked out of the room.

She looked over her shoulder and winked at me.

It didn't Jasper long to get bored and bounce, choosing to join the other boys at the strip club.

Once we were alone, Carlisle patted his lap. I was all too happy to oblige.

I lowered myself onto him, straddling his legs.

"I missed you Carli." I cooed in his ear.

"Ho manchi bambola." _(I've missed you doll.)_

"Portami a casa?" _(Take me home?)_

"Non posso aspettare così a lungo. Ti voglio ora." _(I can't wait that long. I want you now.)_ Carlisle whispered in my ear while running his fingers under my dress.

He was in for a nice surprise.

I wasn't wearing panties.

He grinned when his fingers grazed my bare pussy.

"O Gesù stai cercando di uccidermi?" _(Oh Jesus are you trying to kill me?_)

I giggled and began licking his earlobe.

He moaned and pushed a finger inside of me, curling it just so to hit the right spot while his thumb was rubbing circles on my clit.

It was my turn to moan and I tilted my head back closing my eyes.

Carlisle nibbled at my breast through the thin material of my dress making me even wetter.

Right when I was on the brink of my orgasm, Carlisle pulled his fingers out bringing them up to his mouth to suck on.

That shit drove me crazy!

I quickly started unbuckling his belt and pants, popping his dick free.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me down on him hard causing us both to moan in ecstacy.

I started rocking against him, loving having every inch of his huge cock buried in me.

He was gripping my thighs pulling me even harder against him.

He yanked the top of my dress down to my waist letting my tits fall out.

His mouth was all over them.

Sucking. Licking. Biting.

It was driving me insane. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

I wildly began riding him.

Honestly, I was fucking the hell out of him.

He began thrusting back raising his hips off the couch.

I swear he was going to knock something inside me loose.

I didn't care.

My body was shivering in anticipation of what would be a mind blowing orgasm.

I felt the tingle start in my stomach and spread through my body.

The coil was winding deeper and deeper.

Then I let go.

I was screaming Carlisle's name and my hands were wrapped in his hair.

He speeded up his thrusts again if that's possible and let my orgasm milk his cum out.

I colasped on his chest breathless.

"E 'stato fantastico. Cazzo incredibile." _(That was amazing. Fucking amazing.)_ Carlisle whispered in my ear before placing kisses along my temple.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was excited for Edward to take me home. Esme had taken off with Aro, which I didn't mind. Rosalie was somewhere with Emmett, and Alice was out partying in typical Alice fashion.

Mary Alice Luciano was a party animal.

She may be well kept, polite, and do all the charity shit rich girls do, but under all of that was a party animal.

"You have to watch out for guys like Jasper. All they lookin for is something to cut." Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh and you're any different?" I asked, the alcohol making me braver than usual.

"I do me. Nothing else." He said changing cds.

The familiar beat crept up through the speakers bringing a smile to my face.

_"I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, Madame, with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do."_

I sang along. I loved this song.

I noticed the corners of Edward's lips curling up.

I didn't care.

I continued to sing.

_"You know what?, you're lovely  
You know what?, you're so lovely  
And, oh, what you do to me  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor."_

Edward now had a full on smile.

_"When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle  
'specially when you do the Continental  
But this feeling isn't purely mental  
For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos." _

I sang with the rest of the song, smiling so big my cheeks hurt.

"So shawty knows Sinatra?" Edward chuckled.

"My dad plays him all the time. I love Frank." I told him grinning.

I was tired before but I had caught my second wind.

"I'm impressed Isabella." Edward said before turning the stereo up again and letting me jam out.

I sang all the way to the apartment.

I had just about lost my voice and Edward had me laughing so hard I thought I would pee.

He was doing a ganster voice from like the 1930's.

"What's so funny, see? Are you laughing at me, see?" He kept on.

"Eddie boy, if you don't let me in I'm going to pee myself." I slapped his arm.

He had his key out but stopped midair, teasing me.

I really had to pee.

He had stopped laughing and was staring at me.

Did I mention I had to pee?

His eyes were hypnotizing me.

I swear it looked like he was getting closer to my face.

I kinda had to pee.

Before I know it, his lips are touching mine.

His soft, yummy lips.

It wasn't a dramatic kiss, a sloppy kiss, it was chaste with a hint of passion that left me wanting more.

Please.

Thank you.

Didn't I have to pee?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight but I made it my bitch.**_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :):):):):):)_

_It has made my day. I'm having alot of fun with this story and I would love to hear if you are too?!_

_**"Success. It's got enemies. You can be successful and have enemies or you can be unsuccessful and have friends." **__Cattano - American Ganster_

_Previously..._

_"Eddie boy, if you don't let me in I'm going to pee myself." I slapped his arm._

_He had his key out but stopped midair, teasing me._

_I really had to pee._

_He had stopped laughing and was staring at me._

_Did I mention I had to pee?_

_His eyes were hypnotizing me._

_I swear it looked like he was getting closer to my face._

_I kinda had to pee._

_Before I know it, his lips are touching mine._

_His soft, yummy lips._

_It wasn't a dramatic kiss, a sloppy kiss, it was chaste with a hint of passion that left me wanting more._

_Please._

_Thank you._

_Didn't I have to pee?_

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella's lips molded perfectly to mine. It gave me a fucking head rush. I never wanted to stop kissing her. Hell, I wanted more. What the fuck was wrong with me? Alice had pulled her into this thing of ours and she had wormed herself a little home in the middle of our group.

She was a pig's daughter.

Chief Pig.

I kept telling myself these but as time went on those words held less and less weight.

I pulled back taking in her perfect pink swollen lips and the crimson stain of her cheeks.

I was in trouble.

_Run, run like a motherfucker!_ My head screamed at me.

But I was still planted in front of this gorgeous angel.

"You should get to bed. Forgive me for keeping you Isabella." I told her reaching around to open the door.

Her face fell and so did my heart.

I watched her in the apartment knowing Emmett and Rosalie were already home then I went for a walk to go find my balls.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward kissed me.

Edward. Kissed. Me.

Edward.

Kissed.

Me.

What the hell? It was like a slice of Heaven. Then he went and ruined it by backing off.

I know I'm not perfect but I look good. I'm probably not on his level but I will be.

Mary Alice had been trying to groom me for a couple months now. I was going to start taking notes. I would be the perfect little Mafia lady and I would snag my man.

I climbed the stairs of the penthouse to the guest room and the door was shut.

I knocked.

Giggles came from inside.

Who was in there? That was where I was suppose to sleep.

I knocked again.

"Occupied!" Jasper and an unknown female voice came from the other side of the door.

Great. Where was I going to sleep?

I went back downstairs with my bag to the downstairs bathroom. I peed, changed, and washed my face.

I walked back out into the living room dropping my bag next to the couch.

"Hello there, my name is Bella and I'm going to sleep with you tonight." I said in a sleazy voice to the couch. I was still feeling good ok.

Maybe the couch wouldn't run away.

Again and again.

Bastard.

_**Edward's POV**_

I went back to the club and found Aro and Esme dancing on top of the bar. I wanted to knock his teeth down his throat but truth be told, if my sister was going to be with a wiseguy I was glad it was him. Aro was a good guy, a stand up guy. He would always take care of her.

"Edward!" Esme shouted when she saw me.

I nodded and headed over.

I didn't even order a drink, just reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Maker's.

"Aww Edward, are we gonna PAR-TAY?" Esme said errupting into giggles.

My sister was such a silly drunk.

"Something like that. Are you not tired yet?" I asked glancing at my watch. 3 a.m.

"Never!" She said twirling around. She lost her balance but Aro caught her before shw could go anywhere.

"It's like the Tiltawhirl at the carnival!" Esme squeals. Aro laughs and I may have cracked a little smile.

I wasn't feeling it.

I was hoping my balls were at the bottom of my bottle.

Aro climbed off the bar bringing Esme with him.

"Dance down here, Ma." He told her before taking the stool next to me.

"What's good?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Why is that?" He knitted his brow at me.

I took a very large gulp out of my bottle.

"I sorta kissed King Pig's piglet."

"Damn. That still doesn't seem that bad cuz."

Another large gulp.

"Why's it gotta be bad?" He asked when my response was another drink from my bottle.

I looked at him like 'seriously'?

He raised his eyebrows.

Esme is twirling behind us like she is some kind of fucking gypsy fairy.

"I can't afford that kind of distraction."

"All made men settle down. It's kind of an unwritten rule fucker." Aro pointed out.

"Not with cops daughters." I point out.

"Touche." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe she could not be the daughter of a cop." Aro said setting his beer bottle down and walking towards my sister.

"Let's get you home Ma!" He hollered scooping her over his shoulder.

"See you at the apartment brother?" Esme hollered while hanging upside down.

I nodded not even turning around.

I took another drink out of my bottle and looked down into.

I still didn't see my balls.

Maybe another bottle.

Or a line.

I don't usually touch that shit but I was all kinds of twisted and I needed something to settle my nerves.

Carlisle would have some.

I made my way up to his office and knocked.

"Yea?" He called out.

"It's me." I said before chugging the last of my bottle.

"Yea, come on." He answered.

I walked in throwing my bottle in the trash can and sat on the couch.

"What about it?" Carlisle asked sitting behind his desk. His tie was off and his shirt unbuttoned. His hair was unnaturally unruly.

"What the fuck happen to your hair?" I asked beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"You're one to talk." He retorted.

"I know my shit unkept. That still doesn't explain yours. You fuck a waitress or bartender or something?"

"No. What ya want?"

"Any powder here?"

"Yea. I'm not paticipating. I'm about to go home."

"Whateva. I don't need the company."

Carlisle shook his head at me and opened his drawer pulling a baggy out.

He stood up and threw it on the table.

"I'm headed out. Have fun." He said putting his jacket on.

I nodded and grabbed the baggy leading the way out of the office.

He hit the lights and locked the door.

I headed down the hallway to Em's office and used my key to get in. One day when he had moved up, this would be my office.

I flipped the lights on and took in the appearance of his office. Emmett wasn't one for cleaning. Maybe now that he was with Rosalie she would clean this shithole.

I sat in his chair pulling the baggy out of my pocket and sitting in on the desk. I used my credit card to cut up a couple lines then rolled up a big face. I leaned over the first line and held the bill to my nose, closing one side with my fingers, then snorted. There was a slight burn for a couple seconds then numb. I waited a moment and did the other line.

I leaned back in the chair letting the coke take full effect on me.

After a few minutes I stood up wiping my nose and straightened my jacket. I cleaned the desk and left the rest of the shithole as I found it.

Lights out, locked up.

I drove around for a couple hours with Sinatra cranked thinking about Isabella.

I was undeniably drawn to her at this point but the circumstances were not in our favor.

I didn't even know if she was even feeling me.

I mean, I know I'm the shit but Isabella doesn't seem like she would get into the bad guys for a relationship. Her hanging with the girls and keeping our secret is a whole different ballgame than being with a made man.

I'd been made since my eighteeth birthday. I killed a man at fifteen. I was born and bred for this life. All of us sons were just like our fathers before us. I don't think I would have been denied had I wanted another way of life. Carlisle went to fucking medical school for Christ's sakes but he still would be in this life. I've never wanted anything else.

I loved it.

I lived for it.

I was fucking married to.

Aro and I ran the drug and gun shipments.

I had easy a couple million stashed away and that's just what I didn't spend.

I worked hard and I played hard.

I had blown all kinds of cash but I did had enough sense to put a little something something back in case. I would add more as time went on. I wasn't fucking stupid. It wasn't like in the movies where they ball like a fucking rap video.

Real mobsters, they take care of each other's families. They save. They never go broke except for the occasional one who snorts all his money. That's why they don't like us young bucks using anything but hey, we're young and wild and we don't give a fuck.

Around five I decided to head back and take my shower to start another day. I was mellowed but not tired. That's the great thing about coke.

The apartment was quiet when I strolled in. Everyone passed out from the night's events.

As I was walking past the living room, something caught my eye. I stepped into the room and turned a lamp on. There asleep on the couch was Isabella.

The fuck she on the couch?

I walked upstairs and went to the guest room and tried the door.

Locked.

I grabbed the lock pin off the top of the frame and opened the door.

Jasper was passed out in the bed with two naked strippers.

Fuck that.

I went to my room and pulled the covers down, leaving the small lamp on the bedside table on.

I walked my ass back downstairs trying to figure out my reasoning for doing all this extra work.

Oh yea, my feelings for this girl.

Isabella looked cute as hell snuggled up with one of the couch cushions. All she had to keep her warm was the throw off the back of the couch.

I was going to kick Jasper's ass.

I gently picked her up bridal style and began back up the stairs.

In her sleep, she curled into me and I swear she sniffed my shirt.

I laid her down in the bed as gently as possible trying not to wake her before looking through the closet for a fresh suit.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

I didn't stay in there as long as I normally would but I had shit to do.

I got out and realized I had forgotten my shirt so I walked quietly into my bedroom to get one.

Isabella looked sexy as hell in my bed, I won't lie.

"Edward..."

Was she awake? Did I wake her up? Would she be made I moved her?

I was raised to take care of women. She didn't deserve to sleep on a couch. Especially when jackass wasn't even suppose to be at our place.

I walked closer to the bed when she never opened her eyes.

"Vanilla please." She said.

Hot shit, she talked in her sleep.

Wait, that could be a bad thing.

I decided to slip on some lounge pants and lay down with her for awhile to see what she said.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie owns Twilight, I own the clubs.**_

_Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!_

_I've tried to add a little humor, how's that working out?_

_Enjoy._

_**"When I fight, an abulance is not far off." **__Drita - Mob Wives_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I woke up early snuggled up next to Emmett. It had been a good night. Even with Jacob bitching about Edward spilling Mike's blood on his carpet. All I had to say was better learn how to clean that if you're going to run with us.

I slipped out of bed and used the ladies room. I washed my face and put a robe on to go downstairs to make coffee. These men lived on it.

I walked down the hall to the guest room to check on Isabella. The door was cracked so I opened it all the way and found Jasper and two sluts in there.

What the fuck?

Where was Isabella?

I walked downstairs and looked in the living room. Not there.

I went ino the kitchen and started the coffee when Edward walked in.

"Do you know where Isabella is?" I asked digging through the fridge and coming up empty handed. You can't cook without food.

"She's in my room."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I came in and found her on the fucking couch. Jasper's dickass was in the guest room with the strippers. I didn't think she should be sleeping on the couch. I couldn't sleep anyway." He said grabbing a mug.

"He brought strippers here?" I asked growing angry.

Edward nodded, filling his mug up.

"That's gross. We'll have to disinfect the room." I said.

"I'm going to deal with it. He shouldn't have been here anyway. I'm really pissed about Isabella being on the fucking couch." Edward said before filling another coffee mug and disappearing from the kitchen.

_That's only if I didn't first._ I thought grabbing the carafe of coffee.

I could make more.

I climbed the stairs and walked into the guest room taking in the sickening appearance of the two nasty whores laying naked over Jasper. As much coke as he snorted I'm surprised he was asleep.

I smiled to myself at what I had planned and in one quick motion, slung the steaming hot coffee all over them.

The whores started screaming and fell off the bed while Jasper jumped up picking his gun up off the nightstand swinging it around.

"I would put that down if I were you asshole." I said calmly standing there as if I had brought them breakfast in bed.

"What the fuck was that?" Jasper yelled dropping the gun onto the bed and rubbing at his now red face.

"That was what you get for bringing whores here and Isabella having to sleep on the couch." I told him before addressing his hos. "Get your stank spandex clothes and get the fuck out. Don't ever let me catch you here again."

They quickly started throwing clothes on and scurried out of the apartment.

I turned to walk out of the room and ran smack into Emmett.

He didn' even look at me. He was looking over my head at Jasper and he didn't look happy.

"Did you just curse at my woman?" Emmett asked stepping around me.

"Na - i- it wasn't like that." Jasper tried defending himself.

"Sure as hell sounded that way to me. One would think that someone with a southern upbringing like you would have more respect. What's this shit about Isabella having to sleep on the couch? She is a part of this family. Do you understand that? Why the fuck are you even here?" Emmett asked him crossing the room. Emmett wasn't much taller than Jasper but he was a whole lot bigger.

Jasper didn't answer quick enough and Emmett popped him in the mouth. Jasper leaned over and held his hands up to his mouth to catch the blood now pouring out. He quickly made his way into the bathroom to bleed over the sink.

Served him right.

"Rosalie, go fix fresh coffee please although I find it humorous what happen to the first pot. I'll have someone clean this up. Don't worry about it." Emmett said without taking his eyes off Jasper. He wasn't finished talking and wanted me to leave.

I said nothing and returned to the kitchen to make more coffee.

I'm sure the whole house was up by then.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I woke up to yelling, sittingf straight up in bed.

Wait, when did I get in a bed?

I knew this bed. I had slept here before.

"Coffee?" His smooth, deep voice came from somewhere in the dark room. I looked at the clock seeing it was 7 a.m. but the curtains were still drawn. I let my eyes adjust and I saw him sitting in a chair next to the window.

I was slightly dazed and trying to figure out how I had wound up here.

"Give me a minute please." I said trying to collect my thoughts.

"Whatever you need."

I rubbed my eyes and saw the mug sitting on the nightstand. I picked it up taking a sip letting it warm my veins.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded, drinking from his own mug.

"How did I get here?" I asked. Had I gotten up in my sleep and came up here. I would do some freaky shit like that. How embarassing.

"I moved you. There is no reason for a lady to sleep on a couch."

"Jasper was in the guest room... with company."

"I know. He's been dealt with twice already. It'll be three times before the day is over."

I took in his pajama pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles and abs made me squeeze my thighs together. Edward Cullen was yummy. Oh my God.

"Did we sleep together?" I asked. I didn't see Edward sleeping on a couch.

He chuckled.

"You slept. I listened."

Oh my God again. I was notorious for talking in my sleep. There was no telling what I had said.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You're beautiful when you blush, Isabella."

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine, making my blush even deeper.

"I have things to do today but you can shower first. I'll let you to it." Edward said rising from the chair.

"Wait, what did I say in my sleep?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh you asked for ice cream and talked about shoes." He said and I began to relax. "And you called my name alot."

I sat up rigid. He must think I was like a lovestruck puppy.

I'm sure my face was an even darker shade of red than before.

Edward chuckled again.

"Don't worry. I like it." He said before leaving the room.

I leaned over and put my face in the pillow screaming.

_**Edward's POV**_

I stood on the other side of the door trying to keep my laughter quiet as I listen to Isabella's embarssment on the other side. She was fucking adorable. I don't usually do adorable but she had me.

I walked down to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee and found everyone in the kitchen.

Rosalie was making another pot of coffee and wiping down the counters while Emmett just watched her intently. The love between those two was obvious. I don't know why it took him so long to get at it. We're a fucking borgata, her father wasn't going to give a fuck as long as he asked permission. Rosalie compliment Emmett well. They evened each other out.

Jasper had an ice pack on his face and was sitting far from Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice and Aro were chipper as hell as usual. They must have been born with coke in their systems. Those people were definetly morning people. We probably should 't even let Mary ALice have coffee.

Esme, my dear baby sister was sitting between them with her head in her hands.

"Sister, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked smirking.

She knew what all that alcohol would do.

I still didn't like to see her hurting but I wouldn't tell her that. She would have to learn she couldn't keep up with Aro.

"Oooh..." She groaned laying over on the counter.

"It'll be ok babe." Aro said rubbing her back.

"I'll get you some tylenol." Alice said disappearing.

"Where did she sleep?" I asked the room.

"With us." Aro said laughing. "Or I should say with Esme in my bed. I woke up in the floor."

"At least it wasn't on the fucking couch." I said eyeing Jasper.

"Aro told me I could crash here." He defended himself.

"Hold the fuck up. I said you could, not you and some fucking whores. I also thought your ass would be on the couch. I'm not cool with what you did." Aro said correcting him quickly.

"Jasper, I will be addressing this later. Isabella is not to be treated beneath how you would treat your mother, you get that?" I asked him.

He nodded and got up, getting out while he could.

Emmett looked at me questioningly while Aro only smirked.

Asshole.

Emmett left it be but I knew he would be asking questions later.

He knew where Isabella slept and where he thought I had slept.

I would 't be telling him or anyone that I just laid there listening to her talk and breath, admiring her beauty.

_Jesus, I hope I find my balls today._ I thought.

_**Isabella's POV**_

After my long hot shower in another amazing shower I got on and threw on some blue jeans and a cute bright blue Ed Hardy tee. It was Mary Alice's but she insisted I had it since she had already worn it. She was feeding my closet daily.

I was trying to look good, maybe snag a gangster. Ha ha I kill myself.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was sittinf on the bed looking bored.

"Did you use all my hot water?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Probably. Sorry." I mumbled looking down.

Edward crossed the room in three strides, lifting my face up to look at him.

"Don't ever apologize for nothing. Got that?"

I nodded. I didn't see how that was right but I wasn't going to disagree with him.

"Good. I'm going to grab a quick shower then I'll take you home. The girls all left." He said.

It's not like any of them had cars here anyway. Why had they not waited on me?

Unless Edward told them not to. I smiled at that thought.

Edward didn't take long in the shower and walked out looking like a million bucks.

He was in his usual black suit, which I had noticed was typical with these guys, a bright blue button up with matching tie.

My jeans looked boring now.

I need to learn to pack some of those sexy dresses Mary Alice kept giving me.

"Ready?" He asked straightening his tie in the mirror.

_Ready for you..._ I thought.

"Yea, let me get my bag." I said but before I could get to it he had picked it up.

"I would never let a lady carry her own bag." Edward said.

"Thank you."

We went downstairs to the parking garage and Edward tossed my bag in the trunk. He walked around and opened the door for me allowing me to sit down before he closed the door. I watched him walk back around to the driver's side. He had so much confidence in his walk, like when he arrived, that's when things began.

It seemed that way for me.

Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed Esme and Alice, even Rosalie, it was great to have girlfriends, but something about me was so drawn to Edward that I was looking the other way on things I had been taught my whole life were wrong.

With him, I didn't care.

We rode in silence, music on low. I just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride.

Edward drove fast. Really fast. Much faster than Esme or Alice.

I was getting more used to it though.

Without having to ask, Edward drove straight to my house. Guess they weren't playing with those background checks.

Edward pulled the BMW into the drive and got out to open my door. As he walked around to get my bag out of the trunk I noticed the curtains move slightly.

"I think my parents are watching." I told him looking away from the house.

"It's not like I've never been watched before." He said seriously.

"You don't have to meet them, that would be kind of weird." I told him.

"Weird?" He smirked, "Because a guy is bringing you home when you were supposed to have spent the night with your friend or because your daddy is a cop and I'm the big bad mafia man?"

When he was finished with his sentence he was leaning closer to me and he had dropped his tone low.

My panties were wet.

I blushed.

"I just didn't want you to feel obligated for anything."

"I can handle my own. Besides, I don't want to not talk to you, Isabella. Is that alright?"

"I'd like that." I smiled up at him.

He returned my smile then started towards the porch. Before we got up the steps my mother had the door open.

"Hello baby, who is this handsome young man?"

"Hi Mom. This is Edward, Edward this is my mom, Renee." I made introductions all the while wanting to die on the inside. My mother could be very embarassing. She was a total status whore and that's someting my friends definitly had.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said taking her hand and kissing it.

I swear she swooned.

Kill me now.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea that Isabella had such a handsome, charming suiter." My mother purred.

"Neither did I." Edward joked making my mother laugh.

My father chose this moment to join us on the porch.

"Hey Bells." He greeted. To Edward, he said nothing. Just gave him a look.

Edward didn't smile either, he was staring back, hard, with his own cocky look. He wasn't going to back down from anyone, especially the law.

"You're Edward Cullen?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir. Esme wasn't feeling well so I brought Isabella home."

"Oh is she ok?" My mother asked. She was probably hoping that she wasn't sick of me.

"Lady things." Edward said keeping it polite.

My mom just nodded in understanding and my dad cringed a little. He _did_ not liked to hear anything about periods.

"Thank you for the ride, Edward. Tell Esme I hope she feels better." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Anytime." He said before turning to my parents, "Have a wonderful evening."

After he drove off, my dad watching the whole time, we went inside.

"Isabella, we need to talk to you." My mother said while my father poured himself a drink.

Whiskey. This couldn't be good.

My stomach was in knots.

I was scared too death they would forbid from my new group, or worse pull me out of Valmont. I was nervous about Valmont to begin with but I was loving it now.

"Yes?" I asked meekly.

_Please don't let them see Edward as a threat or take away my new friends._ I thought. I didn't even know I would retaliate that but deep down I knew I would.

My mother looked over at my father who sat in his chair, sipping his drink with a blank face on.

"Just tell me." I said growing impatient, the suspence killing me.

"You father and I are getting a divorce, honey, but-"

"What?" I blurted out in disbelief. My father worked his ass off to provide everything we had. I had never seen my mother with a job in her life.

"It's not your fault, we just aren't happy anymore." My mother began.

"Whatever, that's a load of crap." I was getting angry, "Is Daddy not rich enough for you? Did you spend all his money? Is he getting too old for you? You're just as old as he is in case you didn't notice but that's right, you didn't. You don't pay attention to anything that doesn't pertain to you."

"Isabella, don't speak to me that way! I am your mother!" She said raising her voice.

"Just because you hold the title doesn't make you good at it." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. I didn't care if she left honestly, I don't know why I felt like crying, I didn't want my dad to be lonely. I didn't want my mother to try to make me live with her which I thought was highly possible considering I would be her paycheck.

She didn't really look all that offended by my comment.

"There are alot of things you don't know, you're too young to understand. I understand that this is upsetting to you. I will let your little outburst slide." She said getting up to pour herself a glass of wine.

I couldn't believe I had been so busy with my own life lately that I hadn't seen this coming.

"What are yall going to do about the living arrangements?" I asked. I would fight her. I would not live with her.

"Bells, I would never let you be without a home. I'm going to move out so you and your mother can stay in the house." My dad finally spoke.

"No." I said.

He looked taken aback and my mother knitted her brow.

Uh oh, was her little paycheck acting out?

"I don't want to live with Mom." I said. "I don't care if I had to live in an apartment. Let her have the house."

"Isabella, it wouldn't be right for a teenage girl not to live with her mother and we want to keep you in your home, in your school district." My mother said trying to get me to give in.

Fuck her.

"Save your bullshit. I'm living with my father and I'm not letting you take him for everything you can get!" I shouted at her standing up and walking out of the room. I heard her hollering after me but I didn't care.

I took the steps two at a time, surprised at not tripping. I slammed my door so hard picture frames fell off the wall. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I was pissed off as hell.

Divorce wasn't a big deal anymore but I was not going to be stuck with her ass. I wasn't changing my life. I finally was happy. I felt like I belonged. I was where I wanted to be.

I picked up my phone and text Esme and Alice.

_**I don't want to be home, come get me?**_

Alice didn't reply but Esme did.

_**Sure, are you ok? At your house?**_

I dumped my bag out and threw a couple outfits in there before texting her back.

_**Yes, I'll be at the stop sign. I can't be around my mom right now.**_

_**OTW**_

I sighed in relief that I could at least get away for a little while and escape this drama. Liquor wouldn't hurt either.

I slipped out the back door and walked to the corner, the fresh air helping to calm me.

When I got to the stop sign you can imagine my surprise at the black beamer already waiting.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight in it's fulldarity but I make it fabulous!**_

_Thanks everyone so so much for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and hanging with me. I know the story started a little slow but that's how it is. How fucking awesome was Rosalie throwing that coffee on them hos? She a bad bitch. Love love love her._

_I'm halfway to 100 reviews. I know I said I was going to beg for them but some of you are cracking me up and I __**APPRECIATE **__every single review which I answer personally except for the guest, it won't let me. :( Just know I appreciate you just as much. Things are kicking up, I'm not keeping them in high school forever but I wanted to show the mob life from teenagers POV's and how they grow into their roles. It's gonna be a fun ride!_

_Enjoy!_

_**"Paulie may have moved slow, but it was only because Paulie didn't have to move for anybody." **__Henry Hill - Goodfellas (movie) & Wiseguys (book)_

_Previously..._

_I sighed in relief that I could at least get away for a little while and escape this drama. Liquor wouldn't hurt either._

_I slipped out the back door and walked to the corner, the fresh air helping to calm me._

_When I got to the stop sign you can imagine my surprise at the black beamer already waiting._

_**Edward's POV**_

You can imagine Isabella's surprise when she saw my car sitting there.

I was close by handling some business and Esme was helping my mother out so she called me knowing I had just dropped her off a little while ago.

I pulled up quick.

I don't know why but I had an overwhelming desire to comfort her. Plus I didn't know if her parents freaked over me. As much trouble as it could cause by me picking her up I didn't care. I didn't give a fuck.

It was like my instincts took over when it came to Isabella.

I left the car running and hopped out to open the door.

Isabella was standing on the corner in shocked and looking like she was on the verge of tears.

I swear on my mother if it weren't for the fact it was her parents that did this I would be blowing kneecaps off.

Isabella got in the car and I grabbed her bag throwing it in the back. Obviously she wasn't planning on going back tonight.

I got in and pulled away from the curb slowly not wanting to draw attention to my already attention grabbing car.

"You alright?" I asked sneaking a glance at her.

Her eyes were puffy and she looked light she would burst into tears at any moment.

"Is there any liquor in here?" was her response.

"No ma'am but I will take you to some. Where you wanna go?"

"Somewhere far away from my bitch of a mother." She said still looking forward.

Ok.

I was beginning to think that it didn't have anything to do with my family since it wasn't her father that upset her.

"Esme is with my mother helping with some birthday details for my father. Do you wanna go there or back to the apartment?"

"I don't wanna be around a bunch of people. I would like to be close to the girls though."

"We can go to the apartment and the girls will be over later. It's saturday night." I told her driving towards the freeway.

She sat silently.

I didn't have the radio on and the silence was killing me. Usually I loved it but I didn't want it because she was upset.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked breaking the silence.

She shook her head.

"Music it is." I said tapping the steering wheel to make music flow through the speakers.

_"Even if you don't like me _

_I bet you fall in love with my ride, my ride, my ride _

_Got girls wanna be wifey _

_'Cause they fell in love with my ride, my ride, my ride_

_Okay, I pull up to the club on them Scottie Pippen's_

_You say you got dubz, well I'm thirteen mo' inches_

_These chromed out wheels _

_got y'all haters out there squintin'_

_When I hop in that club line _

_I ain't lookin' for no friendships"_

"I like this song." Isabella said.

I turned it up.

She looked a little less down but not by much.

I drove to the apartment at a lesuirely pace. She was ready to drink and I couldn't argue that it would help her but I was enjoying our time alone. I couldn't say who all would be at the apartment but if she wanted to hide out in my room with a bottle I was game.

When we got there I gave my keys to the valet and grabbed her bag. She followed me silently until we were in the elevator.

"Thanks. For coming to get me."

"Anytime. I told you that just today." I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

She gave me a small smile that never reached her eyes.

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

When we walked into the penthouse no one was there. I was thankful and I'm sure Isabella was.

"The guest room has been cleaned. Would you like your bag there or... in my room?"

She looked like she wa debating with herself before she finally answered.

"Your room please. I don't want to think about Jasper and those... girls."

"Not a problem. Pick a bottle and we'll drink." I said motioning towards the bar.

As she was walking over I ran upstairs and dropped her bag in my room. I had handled my business for the day and there weren't suppose to be any meetings so I decided to throw on some jeans and a tee.

It wasn't usual wear for me but I felt like relaxing. Besides, if she decided to go out I could always change.

Isabella looked a little surprised when I came back into the living room with some Gucci jeans and a black A.K.O.O. tee. I may have been dressed casual but only the best touch my skin.

"Did you pick something to drink?" I asked stepping behind the bar and pulling out two rock glasses.

"I figured it might be better for you to pick." She said sitting on one of the stools.

"Let me introduce you to my friend Jack." I told her pouring whiskey over ice into the glasses.

I watched Isabella pick her glass up and bring it to her kissable pink lips.

God they would look good wrapped around my dick.

I was trying not to think like that but she was fucking hot.

She took a big swallow and scrutched her face up like she had just sucked on a sour pickle.

"You aight?" I asked trying to hold back a snicker.

She coughed a little and nodded.

I swallowed my glass in one gulp and poured another.

I watched as she sipped on hers, her face getting better with each sip.

I walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Music would help her relax.

Soon the room was filled with Maroon 5. I know, I know, not what you expect a gangster to be listening to but the girls stick all kinds of cds in the stereo.

It makes them bitch less.

It also was something Isabella liked because she began singing along.

I poured her another drink.

She took this one in one drink.

I downed mine and poured us both another.

I could tell the alcohol was affecting her but I knew I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

We drank and sang and just hung out.

She was singing along to the last song when the stereo switched to the next cd.

_"Oo-oh, oo-oh  
(Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay)  
Put you to bed, bed, bed  
Put you to bed, bed, bed."_

The music began to fill the room and I thought _what the hell?_

I said nothing but held out my hand inviting her to dance.

She looked hesitate but finally put her tiny hand inside mine.

_"Girl, change into that Victoria's Secret thing that I like -  
Alright  
OK  
Tonight you're having me your way  
Perfume  
Spray it there  
Put our love in the air  
Now put me right next to you  
Finna raise the temp' in the room  
First rub my back like you do  
Right there (uh huh) right there (uh)  
You touch me like you care  
Now stop  
And let me repay you for the week that you've been through  
Workin' that nine to five and stayin' cute like you do  
Oh, oh, oh"_

I had pulled her into my arms and we were slow dancing around the living room.

At that moment nothing existed but us.

I could get used to that.

She laid her head over on my chest.

_"I love it (I love it)  
You love it (you love it)  
Everytime (everytime)  
We touchin' (we touchin')  
I want it (I want it)  
You want it (you want it)  
I'll see you (see you)  
In the mornin' (in the mornin')"_

I had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other stroking her hair.

I was trying any way I could to comfort her.

I was used to hit it and quit it. I didn't know how to deal with the emotions I was feeling.

_"Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock ya body  
Turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touchin' you like it's our first time  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed"_

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders the best she could and squeezed.

I used the arm that was wrapped around her to squeeze back gently.

_"I'm starin' at you while you sleep  
Irreplaceable beauty  
Put my face up in your neck and breathe (Ooh, breathe)  
Take you into my senses  
Wake up it's time to finish  
Round two, round two  
Matter of fact, it's closer to three  
She like, "How long I been sleep?"  
Shawty kisses turn into the sweetest dreams  
Like give it to me  
And I can feel her tell me  
"My angel, this is wonderful"  
Thanks for letting me bless ya  
Come down, fly right  
Drift back into heaven  
Oh, oh, oh, oh"_

I felt the dampness on my shirt.

I wrapped her as tight as I could in my arms.

I lowered my lips to her ears.

"I got you, boo." I whispered.

_*precourse*_

_*course*_

"Everything will be ok." I said

_"Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love  
Tell everybody, Ay  
Everybody  
Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay"_

Even as the song ended and another one began I still held her in my arms and swayed, letting her cry in to my chest.

My heart had never hurt for anything but it hurt for her.

_A/N I know this is a short chapter but I didn't feel like sharing their moment with any of the other characters._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer - Sm owns Twilight, I just added bling.**_

_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. Love love love it!_

_I want to rep out a story, __**An American Wolf In Forks **__ by __**feebes86**__, it's a JaBella story with a twist I've never read before. It has love, romance, murder, mystery, and the supernatural. Go on over and check it out, after you've read my update of course! Lol..._

_Please keep the feedback coming, I love it. :):):):):)_

_Makes me smile like this - :D_

_**"I guess you could safely say that things haven't gone so well tonight. But I'm tryin' Lord, I'm tryin'" **__Charlie - Mean Streets_

_Previously..._

_I felt the dampness on my shirt._

_I wrapped her as tight as I could in my arms._

_I lowered my lips to her ears._

_"I got you, boo." I whispered._

_***precourse***_

_***course***_

_"Everything will be ok." I said_

_**"Watch the sunlight peak over the horizon  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
The sun ain't the only thing that's shinin'  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Now I'ma send you out into the world with my love  
Tell everybody, Ay  
Everybody  
Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay, Ay-ay-ay, Ay"**_

_Even as the song ended and another one began I still held her in my arms and swayed, letting her cry in to my chest._

_My heart had never hurt for anything but it hurt for her._

_**Esme's POV**_

I finished up helping my mother with plans for my father's birthday party the next weekend and ran up to my room to freshen up for tonight. I was worried about Isabella. She had seemed so upset and I was thankful Edward could get to her while I was tied up.

Aro was picking me up soon and we were suppose to go to dinner and then the club but first we were going to the apartment so I could check on Isabella.

I quickly changed into a nice cream colored wrap dress and slipped on some gold Louboutins. I ran a brush through my hair, leaving in in loose waves and put on some fresh lipstick. I threw on some gold bangles and hoops to match and grabbed my purse before heading back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a water and tell my mother goodbye.

"Figlia mia, sei così bello, così cresciuto." (_My daughter, you look so beautiful, so grown up.) _ My mother said with a mix of happiness and sorrow in her eyes. I was the baby and believe me, you could tell. They had wanted more children but she never conceived again after me.

"Thank you Mama." I said smiling at her.

"What are we thankful for this evening?" Aro asked striding into the kitchen.

"Buona sera Aronni." _(Good evening Aronni.) _Mother greeted him.

"Anche a te la signora Cullen." _(Same to you Mrs Cullen."_ Aro told her giving her a mega watt smile.

My mother beamed. She loved Aro and my parents were happy with us as a couple. In this life, they knew he would care for me, provide for me, and most importantly, protect me.

"Ma, we must go, Isabella needs me." I told her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Dare Isabella caro il mio amore." _(Give dear Isabella my love.)_

"I will. Love you." I said as Aro helped me into my jacket. He placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me towards the front door.

He helped me into the car and we were on our way.

"Do you know what's going on with Isabella?" Aro asked taking my hand in his.

"No, I was busy with Ma but I told Edward we would be there shortly. I hope she is alright."

"He would have called it if was anything too bad. I haven't heard a word out of him since he left to go get her." Aro told me easing my nerves some. He had a point.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment.

My heart warmed when we walked in and I saw my dear brother cradling Isabella in his arms as they danced in the living room until he looked up and I saw she was crying.

I rushed over to her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and tried to compose herself.

"It's ok. Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" I asked motioning toward the stairs.

"No, I can talk about it here. Everyone will know soon anyway."

"Let's sit. Aro, please make us some drinks." I flashed a smile at him while I lead Isabella to the couch.

Edward stood there looking lost. I had never seen him unsure of what to do.

He was dressed in blue jeans and a tee with a huge wet spot from Isabella's tears.

Inwardly I did a happy dance. I could see something happening even if he wouldn't admit it yet.

Aro quickly brought us cocktails and I sipped mine while Isabella took a huge gulp.

After a minute, her tears had subsided and she was rubbing her red eyes.

"My parents tell me they are getting a divorce and my mother thinks I am going to live with her, be her fucking paycheck. It just... just makes me so mad. I don't think my father will go against her but I don't want to live with that bitch!"

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." I said sitting my glass on the coffee table and wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know what to do." Isabella said crying again.

"We'll figure something out honey." I cooed in her ear. I couldn't stand seeing anyone close to me upset and from what I understood, Renee Swan was a wannabe status whore.

"I think this calls for more drinks." Aro said mixing up a larger batch.

"Margaritas please." I asked him sweetly. Aro has always been nice to me, but he was being attentive on a whole new level.

"Yes, ma'am." He said with another mega watt smile.

"I''ve got to take some calls. Will she be alright?" Edward asked.

"Yea, thanks for being there for me. I don't want to take up anymore of your time." Bella mumbled against my shoulder.

"Isabella... we'll discuss it later. If you need me, I'm upstairs." Edward said before disappearing. I think he had ignored business altogether until we got here.

My father would have a cow but I thought it was romantic.

Aro sat a picture and two glasses on the coffee table and stood up straightening his jacket.

"I'm going to pick up some food. Everyone has got to be getting hungry." Aro said leaning down to kiss me quickly before leaving.

"Now that we're alone, we'll have some girl time and these will make you feel better!" I said pouring the margaritas into the glasses.

Isabella gave me a small smile and took the glass. She had retired to small sips and that made me feel better. She was already going to feel rough in the morning.

"Want me to call Alice and Rose?" I asked.

"I don't want to ruin their saturday night or yours for that matter. You can still go out. I'll be ok." She said drying her face with a tissue.

"Bella, you're in this group and we take care of our own. Besides, we can go out whenever we like." I told her grabbing my phone to text Rosalie and Mary Alice.

_**Isabella's parents are getting divorced. Please come to the penthouse. We have margaritas and takeout! **_

"I'm sure they'll be here before long." I told her putting my phone back down.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I was laying tangled in Carlisle's sheets listening to him sing in the shower when I got the message from Esme. Carlisle was going to work and I planned on going over there for a little while anyway to hang out before the club.

I quickly texted back I would be there in a little while and got out of the bed. I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my hair in a bun on top of my head.

"Leave the water on, I need to take a quick shower. I'm going to Emmett's apartment to meet with the girls." I told Carlisle right before he was getting out.

"That'll be fun for you love." He said smacking my ass as I stepped into the steaming hot water.

"I have to get going but I'll see you soon kid." He told me placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Think about me." I called after him and quickly began scrubbing down.

I heard the front door shut as I stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried off and slipped on a white sweaterdress and heels. I had never taken my jewelry off so I just had to grab my bag and I left.

I was enjoying all my time with Carlisle but it was getting harder to make excuses as to where I was to everyone. Everyone knew everyone and everyone knew everything. Or at least they thought they did.

My phone buzzed as I pulled up to the apartment.

I smiled as I opened the message.

_**Think about me kid ;)**_

Carlisle was something else, and not just because he was next in line the be Boss.

I walked into the apartment to the smell of chinese and a margarita placed in my hand.

"We're having a girls night, to comfort Isabella." Esme said greeting me with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I returned her smile and walked into the living room.

Isabella was laughing at something Aro said but I could tell where she had been crying. I sat my bag down and walked over to hug her.

"How you holding up?" I asked her looking at her face.

"I'll be ok. It just surprised me so much. Life has been very crazy for me since school started." She said slightly slurred.

How many margaritas had they poured down her throat?

"Take it easy on those drinks. We have mass in the morning." I teased her.

"I do, they just don't take it easy on me!" She shouted, hiccuping.

I laughed. I knew I picked a good one. Even if Aro ended up with Esme.

"So what's the plan?" I asked glancing at her and Esme in pajama pants and tees.

"Well, we're thinking margarita, take out, and movies. You are a little overdressed though." Esme said waving her hand over my outfit.

"I can dress for the occasion." I laughed. "Now get me some pajamas!"

"Yes ma'am!" Esme laughed jumping up to run upstairs. I followed behind her to Aro's room quickly changing into the pajamas she threw on the bed.

"You should text Rose about the attire." I said skipping back downstairs. I had been stressed with all the sneaking around and a night with my girls was just what I needed.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I had just finished curling my hair when Esme and Alice texted me at the same time.

_**Put on pajamas and get your ass over here! Esme**_

_**Prendi questo vestito e vieni! Ally **__(Take that dress off and come over!)_

I had recieved the message earlier about Isabella's parents and was dressing to go out.

Why the hell couldn't they have texted me before I spent all this time getting ready?

Whatever.

I tossed my dress on the floor and put on some blood red silk pajamas and my furry boots.

I picked up my dress and folded it nicely, placing in it my bag along with my heels just in case. I should probably take a couple of outfits to Emmett's for just in case.

I walked downstairs to my father's office where he and Emmett were discussing business.

They both looked up at me questioningly.

"Are you sick?" My father asked.

"Girls night with movies." I replied smiling.

My father didn't like us staying at the apartment but I was almost 18 and I hadn't had a curfew since I got my driver's license.

"Stay out of trouble." He warned while staring at Emmett.

"Yes sir." Emmett and I replied at the same time.

"Emmett, we'll take things up later. Enjoy your night. Look after the girls." My father said dismissing us.

"Bye Daddy." I said blowing him a kiss.

"I was hoping you would sleep in nothing." Emmett whispered in my ear once we were out the front door.

"Maybe I will." I winked.

Once we were on our way, Emmett turned the music off.

"Rosalie, I want o talk to you about something."

I felt the beginnings of butterflies in my stomach. Was he second thinking his decision about us?

"Ok." I said looking over at him.

He grinned at me.

"Don't be nervous babe."

He could read me so well.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your birthday is coming up soon. You'll be legal in like two weeks."

"I know this. Believe me, I've been counting." I replied.

"As have I. What I want to talk about or say really, is once you're legal I want you under my roof."

I was stunned.

"Rose?" Emmett asked when I didn'y reply.

"Yea? Sorry. What about school? I have to finish." I asked as my mind was realing with all my new questions and thoughts. I was estatic that Emmett wanted this and so soon but I was nervous about how my parents would react.

"You can finish. I just want you close by. I know your father is made but now that we're public that makes you a double target and I want to know where you are and that your safe. Plus, I really want to be able to wrap you in my arms every night without having to sneak into your room. Come on, I'm a grown ass man." Emmett said to me laying his hand on my thigh.

I would love to live with Emmett but would it cause war?

"What you think?" Emmett asked squeezing my thigh.

"I would love that." I smiled at him laying my hand on his massive arm.

"Good. I wasn't giving you an option anyway. You're mine now."

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was feeling alot better. The girls had me drunk and dancing. It wasn't as nice as dancing in Edward's arms but still. Aro and Emmett has diappeared into the den with Edward and were playing pool.

Life would be ok. I would get through this. It wasn't the end of the world. Parents got divorces all the time.

I would not live with my mother. I would not. I would fight it if I had to.

After a few pitchers of margaritas we decided to watch a movie.

The Hangover.

How appropriated because that's exactly how I would feel in the morning but tonight I didn't care.

"Babe! Come watch the movie with me!" Rosalie yelled plopping down on one of the big couches.

Emmett jogged into the room and scooped her up.

"Let's watch one on bed." He told her waggling his eyebrows.

"But it's girls night!" She said laughing.

"They've had you all night it's my turn." He whined back.

"Go on girl, get yours!" Alice hollered throwing a pillow at them.

"Goodnight." Rosalie called over Emmett's shoulder smiling at us.

Aro and Edward came in and joined us.

Aro sitting down next to Esme and wrapping her in his arms. They looked so good together.

Edward sat in the middle of the couch I was on after grabbing a beer.

Alice turned on the movie and settled into one of the oversized chairs.

I sat down my half empty glass and wrapped my arms around myself. All the icy drinks had given me a chill now that I was sitting still.

"Here." Edward said pulling the throw off the back of the couch and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said covering myself up.

He nodded and turned back to the big screen.

We were about halfway through the movie and the sounds of laughter and Aro hollering at the tv were lulling me to sleep. I would start to drift off and lean over when I would wake up.

Edward glanced at me before tugging on my arm. I let him scoot me over next to him.

"You can lean on me. I'll carry you to bed. You know I wouldn't let you sleep on a couch." He joked laying his arm on the back of the couch and sliding down.

I snuggled up next to him and laid my head over on his shoulder.

Right before I dozed off I saw Mary Alice giving me a smug look.

_**Edward's POV**_

It felt right to have Isabella in my arms. I didn't want her to leave them. I had to handle this situation quickly. My father was all tore up about the cop thing. It wasn't bothering me any less but I had a plan.

Isabella knew what I was but being around us and being with one of was completely different. Did she want that for herself? Could she handle it?

I had a million thoughts racing through my head and Aro was driving me fucking crazy sitting over there with _my_ baby sister, singing some fucking kid song.

"Edwardo and Isabella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Esme smacked him in the face with a pillow.

I knew she was my favorite sister.

I gave her my thanks with a look and decided it was time to call in a night.

I snaked my arm under Isabella's legs and picker her letting the throw fall to the floor.

I walked quietly upstairs and laid her on my bed. I had planned on taking a shower but when I let go she reached out and wrapped her slender fingers around my wrist.

"Please don't go." She mumbled never opening her eyes.

How was I ever going to find my balls this way?

I slipped off my jeans and tee and was left in my boxers. I hoped she didn't mind.

I crawled into the bed next to her and she unconsciensly moved closer, snuggling into my side.

I had never cuddled before. Women were good for getting my dick wet and that was it.

Until now.

I wrapped my arm around her and relaxed into the mattress. I laid there for awhile listening to her breath. She had drank so much she wasn't even talking in her sleep.

She laid her hand over on my chest and something in my made me take it into my own.

She looked so small, so fragile laying there.

I just wanted to protect her.

I placed a kiss on her hair.

I would figure out the details later.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight but I own their guns!**_

_Thanks for hanging with me, I know we started off a little slow. Alot is happening though so hold on tight baby!_

_3 all the reviews_

_:):):)_

_**"I always tell the truth. Even when I lie." **__Tony Montana - Scarface_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I had woke up Sunday morning with a pounding head but it was ok because I was snuggled up to next to Edward.

He acted nonchalent about the whole thing but we had talked a little everyday for the past week. Mostly texts but he was showing interest. Besides, I don't know how busy he may have been with work.

I wasn't speaking to my mother. Thursday she had packed a couple of suitcases and went to stay with a friend. Friday night I stayed home with my dad. We ordered take out and watched a game. I didn't want him to think I would abandon him like my bitch of a mother.

It was now Saturday and Emmettino's birthday bash was tonight. Mary Alice would be here soon pick me up and we were getting ready at her house.

She pulled up in the driveway in that banana car of hers and honked the horn. I grabbed my bag and ran out to get in.

"Hey hey." She greeted.

"Hey. How has your day been?" I asked putting my seatbelt on. Alice scared the shit out of me when she drove.

"Hectic as usual but that's how I thrive. We've been cooking all day and decorating. When we party, we party hard." She smiled at me.

"I believe it. You guys do everything big."

After we got to her house Alice put my hair up in curlers and told me to strip to my panties.

I was a little uncomfortable but these girls had no hesistation in front of one another.

I sat in a chair in her bathroom as she applied shadow to my eyelids and brushed blush on my cheeks. I sat perfectly still and let her do her magic. Once she was done she disappeared and walked back in with a knee length bright blue silk wrap dress. It was gorgeous.

"Is that for me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't let you dress yourself for this." Alice laughed taking the dress off the velvet hanger. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It had long sleeves and a low neckline. Very low. It clung to my body like a second skin and I loved the way it felt.

"Wow." I said not looking away from myself.

"I'm glad you like it." Alice said smiling before taking my curlers out. My hair feel in tons of different sized curls all around my face and onto my shoulders before flowing down my back. I almost didn't recognize myself.

She gave me some strappy silver stilettos I was sure would kill me tonight. We walked downstairs to be greeted by Aro with a catcall.

"Don't you ladies look beautiful." He said grinning.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

Alice just smiled and held her head high as always. She was used to the attention.

We were riding with Aro to the party.

When we got to the Cullens house I started to get nervous. There were more people than Sunday dinners. Alot more.

Aro pulled up and an older man opened our doors helping us out. Aro gave him his keys and a bill.

"Grazie Johnny Boy." Aro said before wrapping an arm around each one of us and leading us into the house.

People were everywhere and the women were dripping in diamonds and furs, wearing elegant party dresses. The men had on perfectly tailored suits and were carrying rock glasses with amber colored liquid. Balloons and streamers were hanging everywhere and just over the constant noise of people talking and laughing I could hear music, in Italian. It looked like something out of a movie.

I didn't know who most of these people were.

"It'll be fine. Let's go find Esme." Alice whispered in my ear as if she could read my mind.

I smiled at her, nodding.

As a man walked by with a tray of champagne glasses Mary Alice reached up and grabbed two, handing one to me.

"Is this ok?" I asked looking around for any of their parents.

"Yes. Relax, it's a party!" Alice said laughing throwing her hands in the air, glass in one, clutch in the other.

"If you say so Ally." I said taking a sip of the champagne.

We found Esme next to her parents having pictures taken. They took some with the the three of them before the boys stepped in and they photographed them all. Then the women stepped out and Emmettino was photographed with his boys, the men that would continue his legacy.

Edward caught my eye and winked.

Finally they broke off and Aro, Alice, and I approached them.

"Buon compleanno mio caro Emmettino!" _(Happy Birthday my dear Emmettino!"_ Mary Alice said slinging her arms around the large man.

"Grazie Mary Alice. Si prega di godere la festa!" _(Thank you Mary Alice! Please enjoy the party!)_ He said with a deep hearty chuckle. Emmett definitly had his eyes.

"Hello dear Isabella! How are you this evening?" He asked turning to me and taking my hand, placing a kiss on it.

"Very well thank you. Happy Birthday." I smiled at him.

"Wonderful! Grazie. Edward, take this girl to eat, she is nothing but bones!" He said turning towards Edward.

Edward shook his head smiling.

"She's fine Emmettino. She will eat when she is ready." Elizabeth told him taking his arm and smiling at me. "We have guest to greet. Enjoy yourselves children."

After they walked over Aro and Esme went off to dance and Alice was gossiping with Rosalie.

Edward walked over next to me, standing as close as he could without actually touching me.

"You look amazing tonight Isabella." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Si potrebbe anche dire commestibile." _(One might even say edible.)_

I didn't know what he said and I didn't care. I had never experienced the act of sex but he was making me want to.

"Thank you." I said my voice coming out breathless. See what this man does to me?

"Anytime. Would you like to dance?" He asked holding his hand out to me.

I downed the rest of my champagne and obliged. He pulled me out onto the dancefloor that had been constructed in the backyard. There were twinkle lights and candles all over the place casting a romantic glow on the moonless night.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and gingerly held my hand with his other. I didn't understand the words to the song but I let my body fall insync with his, with the music.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Ok I guess. Things can't get worse right?" I laughed.

"That's bad luck to say." He said twirling me around.

"Oh I didn't know." I said noticing all the looks I was getting from people.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked looking up at Edward. He never took his eyes off of me.

"You're the cop's kid. Believe me, that's a big deal in this life. It's also a big no no."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because we're the creme de la creme of our world and we said so. If anything said anything, we would hit them so bad they would never say anything again." He explained as if he was telling me what we were having for dinner.

"Oh." Was my reply as I leaned my head on his chest. I didn't want to face all the people looking at me. I suddenly felt very out of place in this world.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I was sipping my second champagne after making my rounds and saying hello to everyone. I was waiting for to see Carlisle. I had only seen him once this week and I'm a spoiled bitch. I wanted more. I finished my glass and say in on a tray as a waiter walked by. I decided to go make the rounds again to look for Carlisle.

I smiled and waved and kissed and hugged people as I walked through the house. I had my hair done up in an elegant bun and was wearing a long flowing black empire waisted gown that shimmered under all the lights. I wanted to look stunning for Carlisle. I wanted to stand out as a woman and not a child. I wanted to be looked at as someone he could be with even if nobody knew yet.

Just as I rounded the corner to go outside I spotted him laughing with his father. I smiled and began walking over to say hello when a tall buxom blond laid her hand on Carlisle's arm.

_Who the hell is she?_ I thought slowing down slightly.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close kissing her neck. She giggled and threw her head back squealing.

How could he do this to me?

I was about to turn and run when Marcus spotted me.

"Mary Alice!" He called.

Carlisle looked up and we locked eyes.

I'm sure my displayed my anger and disbelief.

His held sorrow. At me or at getting caught, I didn't know.

I threw on my poker face and continued over.

"Hello Marcus." I said kissing both his cheeks.

"How are you this evening?" He asked with an arm wrapped around me.

"I'm lovely. How are you?" I smiled back never taking my eyes off of Carlisle and the whore he had his arm around.

"Carlisle, don't be rude. Say hello to Mary Alice." Marcus scolded him.

If only he had know what Carlisle had been saying to me for months. Or doing to me the last couple.

"Hello Alice." Carlisle said before downing his scotch.

"Hi Carlisle." I said before turning to the tramp. "Hi, I'm Mary Alice Luciano."

"Hey, I'm Roxy Martin." She smiled. Bitch.

"Well I'm going to go find Esme. Have a wonderful night." I said excusing myself from them.

As soon as I got back in the house I made my way through the crowd of people and found my way to the front door. I didn't know where I was going but I sure as hell didn't want to be here. My heart ached. My chest ached. My head ached.

I loved Carlisle and all along I was nothing but a piece of ass to him. A plaything. A god damn toy.

He was the Boss's son. It's not even like I could send Aro to beat the shit out of him. That would be asking my brother to sign his own death certificate.

I just wanted to go somewhere and be alone.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I felt horrible at Mary Alice finding out this way. I was thankful she hadn't made a scene. It would be an embarrassment to the whole family. Mary Alice meant a great deal to me but I was grown and she was sixteen. It was getting to a time when I should be starting to settle down. Marriage, babies, I would be taking over soon. Mary Alice wasn't ready for that kind of responsiblity yet no matter what she said.

Roxy was beautiful but the girl was dingy as hell. Her father owned several construction companies we did business with. She was 24 and bred to please just like her mother. My father has set us up and insisted I bring her to Emmettino's birthday party. I wanted to wait, have a chance to break this all to Alice but it didn't work out that way.

After three more scotches I excuse myself to use the restroom. I didn't really need to but I wanted a chance to find Alice and explain.

I looked all over the party, making my way through the crowd. Everyone wanted to stop me and pay their respects. I didn't have time for that shit.

With no luck I whipped out my phone and texted her.

_**Where you at?**_

I waited for a couple of minutes and when no response came I texted again.

_**Alice, where are you? I would like to speak to you.**_

Again, no response.

I walked to the bar and got another scotch.

Then another.

I send one last text before returning back to my date.

_**Edward's POV**_

After we danced I took Isabella to the bar to get her another drink. I placed my hand on the small of her back and lead her there. Everyone had their eyes on me. I didn't give a fuck.

If anyone had a problem with Isabella, they could deal with me.

She has proven her loyalty to me and for now my word was enough.

But it wouldn't last forever.

"What would you like?" I asked her snapping my fingers at the bartender.

"I don't know. One of those purple things we always get at the club." She whispered leaning in towards me.

Her vanilla scent hit me and I was hard. The skin tight dress and fuck me heels were already working on me all night.

"I don't think they make those here. Would you like another champagne or a glass of wine?"

"Wine please." She said glancing around the room. She seemed nervous and self consciense after our little chat early. I wanted to calm her down.

"Everything will be ok. What did I tell you? I got you." I whispered in her ear bringing her in closer to me.

I hadn't told Isabella what I wanted for us. I was giving her a trial run and watching how she behaved towards me. I wanted her to be sure of this before we jumped in and announced anything.

Besides I still had to carry out my plan.

There's always something to fucking take care of.

_**Aro's POV**_

"So what do you think about Edward and Isabella?" Esme asked me while I was kissing her throat.

I pulled back holding myself over her. We had snuck upstairs to her room for some alone time and the last thing I wanted to think about while my dick was hard was her fucking brother.

"What?" I asked her.

"Do you think they are cute together?" She asked looking up at me. her face was flushed and her dress straps falling off her shoulders. Her tits moving with every breath she took had me mesmorized. I wanted to fuck her so bad.

Give her a little longer I told myself.

Just a little longer.

"Esme, I don't care. Isabella is alright, she's your friend, she's Alice's friend. If she makes him happy whatever. I don't get in someone else's personal business. Now shut up and let me kiss you." I said laying back down on her soft body. She wrapped her arms around my neck giggling.

My dick got harder at her giggle if that was possible.

I rubbed my dick against her center and she arched off the bed into me, moaning.

"Esme, I can't control myself if you make noises like that." I told her moving my lips to her throat again.

"Would you like me to fix that for you?" She asked rubbing my dick through my pants.

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Esme, I don't expect that of you. You're a lady." I said trying to control myself.

"Aro, I want to please you." She said licking my earlobe.

"You could just let me make love to you." Fuck it. I was over my line now.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Fuck, no." I said pushing myself off her and standing up.

"We have to slow down. I don't want our first time to be like this." I told her walking into the bathroom to splash cold water on my face.

"I don't want you to be unhappy because I'm not up to speed with the girls you're used to." Esme said standing in the doorway.

I walked over and wrapped her up in my arms, kissing her forehead.

"Non mai paragonarti a le puttane del mio passato. Lei è una donna straordinaria. Mi hai avuto come ti ho preso. Sono onorato di essere il tuo primo e non mi importa quanto tempo devo aspettare. Vuoi dire molto di più per me che una versione fisica."_ (Don't ever compare yourself to the whores of my past. You are an amazing woman. You had me like I got you. I'm honored to be your first and I don't care how long I have to wait. You mean so much more to me than a physical release.)_

"Mi dispiace." _(I'm sorry.)_ Esme said softly placing her lips to mine.

"Non scusarti bambino. Basta ricordare che il mio cuore." _(Don't apologize baby. Just remember you have my heart.)_

"Can we make out some more?" Esme giggled looking up at me.

"How about we go dance for awhile? I am but a man and I only have so much control." I said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

"Oh boo." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'll make it up to you." I promised bringing her hand to my lips and placing a kiss on the back.

We walked out onto the dance floor once again. say what you will but this guy likes to dance. All of the older guests had retired inside or to the patio to sit and gossip. The floor was still full of younger guests though. I grabbed Esme and we started a waltz.

I was content to just dance with her for now.

I would rub one out in the shower when I got home though.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I just added sex.**_

_Thank you to everyone a hundred times over for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. :D:D:D Hell yea!_

_Things are getting deep, just you wait!_

_Enjoy!_

_**"I thought he was going to be the prince. Turns out he was the prince of f****** darkness."**__ Renee Graziano - Mob Wives_

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I woke up Sunday morning sick as hell. I hadn't drank much but my nerves were shot to hell.

I couldn't bring myself to believe the same man that had laid with me, held me, loved me, would do this to me.

But then what do I know.

I laid around all day Sunday. I didn't answer my phone. I didn't even get dressed.

Somedays getting dressed is the only thing I get out of bed for.

Monday morning rolled around and I got my ass up, took a shower, did my hair and makeup, put on my stupid ass uniform and went to school.

Everyone knew instantly that I wasn't in a good mood. Everyone left it be except for Rosalie. She cornered me after lunch but I didn't tell her anything, just that I needed time and I would talk to her about it soon.

A week past.

Carlisle had called a few times.

I ignored every call.

Saturday rolled around once again.

I didn't even want to go to the club but Rosalie texted me and said if I didn't go she would burn my shoes.

Bitch.

But I love her.

I dolled myself up and slipped into a gold sparlking long sleeve cocktail dress with black leather 7" stilettos.

_Fuck Carlisle_ I thought putting the finishing touches on my face.

_You did already. _My head yelled back at me.

Deep down, I still loved him. I loved him hard, more than a girl should but I couldn't stop.

He would come around. I would give him his time. He would miss me.

He couldn't make love to me the way he had and not meant something behind it.

I drove myself to the club and gave my keys to the kid out front. I had text Rosalie to let her know I was here and made my way inside. I knew there was a good chance of running into him but I didn't care. Let him see me, ogle me.

It would just make him come running faster.

I walked upstairs and strolled into the VIP like I was on a fucking catwalk.

The room was full.

Emmett, Edward, Aro, Jasper, Jacob, Felix, and Santiago all sat in a circle around Carlisle on the plush white couches. Beers and rock glasses covered the table between them.

Rosalie, Esme, Isabella, Jane, and the whore from the party sat on the other side of the room.

All the girls were holding cocktails and chatting it up.

I felt betrayed but it was their fault. They had no idea of the affair I had been carrying on.

Carlisle paused when he looked up and his eyes met mine.

I gave him a fuck you look and went over to sit next to Esme.

She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me before looking back to Jane who was speaking.

"I feel like I've been planning forever and the wedding isn't even here yet. I'm ready for it to be over." Jane was talking about her upcoming wedding to Felix, Santiago's older brother.

I wanted to be planning a wedding.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Carlisle looking this way, but he could have been looking at her.

I looked away but I could still feel his eyes on me.

I felt like I was suffocating being in the room with him.

I got up and went to the bar even though we had a waitress, I just needed to move.

I ordered a cosmo and Jasper came up next to me while I was waiting.

"How are you darlin?" He drawled out giving me a lopsided grin.

He was dressed in his usual cowboy attire. Jasper was an attractive man.

Tall, lean but still built, a mop of dirty blond curls. He looked like he should be a model instead.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked noticing the guys had broken up from their little meeting.

"I'm always good sugah." He drawled out picking up the two shots of bourbon he had ordered and downing them. "Wanna dance?"

I thought he was attractive but I was in love with Carlisle.

On the other hand, he went public with that whore.

Fuck it.

I deserved to have a good night.

"Sure, Cowboy." I said grinning.

I took a couple sips of my drink and let him lead the way.

_**Esme's POV**_

I watched as Alice left to go downstairs and dance with Jasper.

Maybe that would cheer her up.

She had been a mess all week and wouldn't give us any details.

We knew it had to do with the mystery guy.

"You staying with me tonight, Ma?" Aro asked licking my earlobe.

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

"Just checking, you never know when your daddy might decide to flip." Aro said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't you think you would know if my father was upset?" I teased.

"I wouldn't ever see it coming." He said seriously.

"Same goes if I'm upset." I teased again.

I was a couple of cocktails in and I was having a good night.

The guys had some business they needed to discuss but we got to hang out with Jane and talk wedding stuff which was a blast. I love weddings. Carlisle's new lady friend also joined us.

Roxy Martin, her father owned alot of construction companies and did business with Marcus for the family.

She was nice but the girl was ditzy.

Real ditzy.

"How late are you wanting to stay?" I leaned over and whispered into Aro's ear.

"Whenever you're ready to go. We're done with business for tonight but I may have to get out later." He spoke into my ear running his hand up my thigh.

He said I was driving him crazy.

He was driving me crazy!

I was ready for him.

I was almost sure of it.

Why make him wait?

We had announced our relationship. I didn't think he would back out now.

"Aro?" I called waiting for him to respond to me.

"Yea ma?" He asked rubbing my thigh again.

"Can we stop by the drug store on the way home?"

"Sure. You feeling ok?" He asked looking concerned.

"Fine. I just thought we could pick up some condoms." I said casually.

He choked on his Jack and coke.

_**Isabella's POV**_

The week had past without incident. I saw my mother on Wednesday when she came to get some more of her things. She was staying with a friend although she didn't say who. My father was acting if nothing was wrong. We were ordering alot of takeout. Edward had texted me a little here and there.

We were all hanging out at the club tonight and I was having a good time.

Alice was acting funny but I wasn't going to be the one to confront her on it after she had made it plain she didn't want to be bothered.

She seemed ok when she went downstairs with Jasper.

I notices Carlisle watching as they went. He was probably worried Jasper would do something stupid. He didn't seem like the responsible type to me.

"We should do another girls night next Friday. Saturday we can celebrate my birthday!" Rosalie said grabbing my attention.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." I said smiling.

"I can't wait." Rosalie said smiling.

"It's just a birthday." Esme said walking over to us. Instead of sitting she leaned over and hugged us both bye.

"It's not just a birthday, it's my 18th and that's when I'll be moving in with Emmett." Rosalie beamed.

"What?" Esme and I both asked at the same time.

"He asked me, well he told me a little while back. I'm so excited though. I'm going to redecorate the penthouse."

"Wow. Congratulations Rose. We'll talk details tomorrow." Esme said kissing her cheek.

"Oh yes we will." Rosalie said raising her eyebrows.

"Bye girls." Esme said waving to us on her way out.

They were leaving kind of early.

"Are you getting married this soon?" I asked turning back to Rosalie and sipping my drink.

"We haven't talked about it but he said I was his now. It will happen one day."

"He said you were his?" I asked her.

"Isabella, in this world men are dominate. You just have to roll with it. They don't mean bad by it, Emmett will take very good care of me. I love him." Rosalie explained as she smoothed her skirt out.

"Need a refill?" Edward asked sitting next to me and handing me another pink drink.

"Thank you."

"What is Rosalie over here saying?" He asked looking at her.

"I was just filling her in on how things work. Now that you're here, you can take over." Rosalie said standing up and walking over to him tugging his hand to follow her.

"Is there more to learn?" I asked him feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes. I know it's alot to take in, especially when the others have been bred into it, but I have faith in you." Edward said knocking his beer against my glass.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep up." I joked.

"Isabella, I wanted to take you out. On a proper date. How do you feel about that?" Edward asked staring intently at me.

_Hell yes!_ I screamed in my head.

"I'd like that alot." I told him taking a big drink of my cocktail.

"Aight. Next weekend is Emmett's big party for Rosalie, I don't want to wait until the next weekend. How does Wednesday night work?"

"I'll have to ask my dad but I don't think it will be a problem. I'll have a curfew though." I told him.

I wondered how my dad was going to react to this.

He hadn't said anything but I figured he had to know my friends' families' names.

"I can handle that. Are you coming back to the penthouse tonight?" he asked sipping on his beer.

I wished his lips were on me.

"If all the girls do then yes I am. I'm supposed to be spending the night with Alice but she doesn't seem like she is up for the company plus she went out to the main part of the club with Jasper." I told him.

"I'm sure you'll be there then." He said smirking. "I have to talk to the guys for a minute but if you're ready to go, I'll take you. We could talk some more." Edward told before standing up and walking towards Jacob and Santiago.

I finished my drink and waited for him to be done with his business. I wasn't going to turn down alone time with Edward.

He cast a glance my way and saw me standing holding my purse. I think he caught on.

He said something else to Jacob then walked back over to me.

"I guess you're ready kid." He said smirking.

"Yes I am. Let's go."

We were in the car on the way to the penthouse when my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Edward laughed.

"Maybe a little." I replied blushing.

"Let's get you something to eat." He said taking the next exit off the express way.

"Can we get Burger King?" I asked looking out the window at the city passing us by.

Edward nodded and lit a cigarette, cracking his window.

"Can I have one of those?" I asked him looking at his pack.

"Do you really want one?"

"Yes please."

He rolled his eyes and handing me the pack. I pulled one out and placed it in my lips. Edward pulled his lighter out of his jacket and lit my cigarette for me.

I inhaled slowly and exhaled only coughing a little this time. I don't know what made me want a cigarette but Edward looked sexy as hell smoking his.

He pulled up to the drivethrough speaker at Burger King and rolled his window all the way down.

"What ya want?" He asked skimming over the menu.

"Umm.. Something with chicken. Oh, and fries." I said still puffing on the cigarette.

_"Welcome to Burger King, home of the wopper, what would you like?"_

"Yea, give me two Wopper combos and one of each of your chicken combos."

It was quiet for a moment and the screen started filling up.

_"That will be $59.64. Please pull around to the second window."_

"Are we feeding everyone?" I asked as Edward drove around the building.

"No, but you didn't specify which one you wanted so I bought them all."

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. I-"

"You wanted it, money is no object with me ok. Get used to it." Edward cut me off.

"Ok."

The guy at the window handed Edward like nine bags of food and was trying to give him all the drinks to go with them.

"I only need two, give the rest away. I don't want that shit in my car." He said pulling off.

"I have a question." I said munching on some fries.

"I have an answer." Edward said smirking at me.

"All the girls have bodyguards, do they not tell on them for all the stuff they do?"

"Not if they're smart. Our parents know we're not angels, hell look what we've grown up with. As long as we're not doing something too dangerous they stay quiet."

"Do you have a bodyguard?" I asked sticking more fries in my mouth. I was really hungry.

"I do but as an adult, mine work for me." He said.

"Do I need one?" I asked a little worried. If men who carried guns needed bodyguards where did that leave me in this world? Most of them didn't care for me either because of my father.

"If you didn't already have one." He replied.

I choked on my fries.

"What?"

"I have my best guy guarding you. I didn't want anything to happen."

"Um.. that's kind of sweet but why the hell didn't you tell me there was someone following me around?" I asked him, harsher than I meant to.

"It never came up."

"It never came up? Really? You couldn't have brought that up? Does he follow me all the time?" I asked him my voice a little higher than usual.

"Only when you're not with me."

"Wow. I'm hardly ever with you. You're making some guy work almost around the clock."

"He is paid well for it. Not everyone is this thing is high rank kid."

I was confused.

"Who pays him?" I asked.

"I do." Edward said taking a drink out of his cup. He made a face and put it back in the cup holder. "It's flat."

"Oh." I played with the hem of my dress. "Why do you pay someone to guard me?"

"Because I'm attracted to you. I can't explain it."

I knew exactly what he meant even though I couldn't explain it either. I had been drawn to this copper sex haired, green eyed sex god since I had met him.

I smiled replaying our current conversation over in my head.

Edward was attracked to me. Enough that he paid someone to guard over me so I wasn't unprotected. That means he had to think about me on an all the time basis.

Holla.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I knew, logically, that Mary Alice had every right to go off with who ever the hell she wanted but I knew that I wouldn't let anything come of it. Jasper didn't know about us. Even if she wasn't speaking to me, she was mine.

Roxy was for show, to please my father. I still loved Alice. One way or another I would be able to make everybody happy.

"Felix." I called pouring myself another scotch. I had the bartender just leave the bottle on the table.

"Yes sir?" He asked approaching me.

"I want you to track Jasper. I want to know everything he does and I do mean everything."

"Is there anything in particular I'm looking for?" He asked.

"I'll decide that. Just don't let anything slip past you." I told him swirling the brown liquid around in my glass before downing the whole thing.

"Yes sir." He was still standing there.

"GO. Now!" I barked at him.

Mary Alice was young and I didn't want her getting into anything foolish.

I downed another scotch and stood up to straighten my coat. I grabbed the bottle and went to walk out when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to look into a pair of blue eyes.

"What?" I asked rather harshly.

"Where are you going?" Roxy asked looking taken aback.

"First, never ask me anything related to my job. Secondly, it's none of your business."

"How am I suppose to get home?" She cried.

"Santiago, make sure Ms. Martin gets home." I commanded.

He nodded and stood beside her to waiting for a decision.

"You can stay as long as you want but i won't be back tonight. You're on my tab for the night." I told her before walking out.

I had to go see my father.

The Denalis were up to no good.

Laurent wasn't working alone. A source had connected him to James Green and another had put him partying it up with the Denali girls. No one was going to fuck with the empire my family built. No one was going to run drugs in my club and get away with it.

Edward wanted James for himself. I didn't care as long as he was done. Edward was a ruthless sonofabitch. He had no problem earning bones.

Action needed to be taken quickly.

We needed details first.

We could just go out and kill everyone but that drew too much attention and we had some tails recently.

I finished off the bottle of scotch on the way to my fathers.

I was sure he wouldn't be happen about the Denalis.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I just added some bling!**_

_Thanks to everyone hanging with me and all the encouragment! I'm having a blast. Things are getting shook up so to all my 21+ readers, pour a shot and to all my 18 - 20 readers, well just hang on! :):):)_

_Anyone that is interested in repping my story in your A/N's please message me. :)_

"_**The best way to enter our business is to be born into it." **__The Mafia Manager_

_Previously..._

_I had to go see my father._

_The Denalis were up to no good._

_Laurent wasn't working alone. A source had connected him to James Green and another had put him partying it up with the Denali girls. No one was going to fuck with the empire my family built. No one was going to run drugs in my club and get away with it._

_Edward wanted James for himself. I didn't care as long as he was done. Edward was a ruthless sonofabitch. He had no problem earning bones._

_Action needed to be taken quickly._

_We needed details first._

_We could just go out and kill everyone but that drew too much attention and we had some tails recently._

_I finished off the bottle of scotch on the way to my fathers._

_I was sure he wouldn't be happy about the Denalis._

_**Aro's POV**_

Esme was trying to kill me. I just knew it. When she made her little comment I jumped the fuck up and was ready to go. I was raised to respect women and I would never push Esme into anything but she was a big girl and if she said go I'd have the car running.

We were riding away from the club and Esme was sitting in the passenger seat turned towards me. If her dress rode up any higher I would have a nice chucky shot. Every once in awhile she would rub her thighs together and it was making it hard to watch the fucking road. I was hard as a rock.

I wasn's used to going this long without getting some pussy but she was worth it.

I stopped off at a corner drug store and ran in grabbing a box of condoms. I didn't know if she was on the pill too but I wasn't taking chances. Some grandma in line is staring at my bulging crotch and winking at me. She had to be like 80 years old or something. I shuddered at what she may have been thinking.

I quickly adjusted my dick and paid for my shit, running out of there.

Fucking creeper grandma...

"Can I see them?" Esme asked shyly when I got back in my Range.

"Knock yourself out Ma." I said tossing the brown bag in her lap and driving away.

I laughed to myself as Esme pulled the box out and her eyes grew wide.

"Thirty count?" She asked sounding a little scared.

"I didn't see the point in coming back all the time. I don't plan on using them all tonight doll." I told her easing her mind.

"Oh. Ok. What does Magnum mean?" She asked flipping the box around looking it over.

"You'll see." I told her with a smirk.

I made it to the apartment in record time and we made our way up to the penthouse. We walk in to find Edward and Isabella sitting in the kitchen with what looked like the entire fucking menu of Burger King.

_Don't let Esme be distracted by them._ I prayed to Jesus. I know, I probably shouldn't have prayed to get my laid but I've done worse.

"Are you guys hungry?" Isabella asked pointing to the counter.

I shook my head and looked at Esme. She looked like she was debating it.

"If you're hungry, eat." I told her motioning for her to sit.

"I'm not really. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed." She said winking at me.

Edward smirked behind his fucking burger like this shit was funny. I had heard the girls talk and I could tell just by looking at Isabella that she was still sitting on a cherry. I don't know what the fuck he was laughing about.

Chump.

We said our goodnights and went upstairs to my room. I closed and locked the door.

"You want to freshen up?" I asked offering Esme the bathroom first.

She nodded smiling at me before disappearing into the bathroom.

I quickly turned the lights on low and pulled some candles out of the nightstand, placing them around the room and lighting them. I loosened my tie and tossed it on the floor before slipping out of my jacket and laying it on the back of the chair. I kicked my shoes off, one of them nearly taking out a candle and yanked my socks off.

I was unbuttoning my shirt when Esme opened the door.

I thought my dick was going to explode.

Standing in the doorway with the candles casting a glow on her silky caramel skin was Esme in nothing but a little red teddy and fuck me heels.

"Oh, mio signore .." _(Oh my Lord...) _ I muttered stalking towards her as if she were my pray.

"Do you like?" She asked blushing slighty.

"I love it. You are so beautiful." I told her taking her into my arms and kissing down her neck. I began sucking on her earlobe and her breathing picked up. I moved a hand down to her ass and cupped, squeezing her.

"Aro.." She whispered leaning into me. I could feel her hard nipples through the thin material of our clothes. I began walking backwards towards the bed, never taking my lips off of her.

"Lay down." I instructed as I began unbuttoning my shirt.

Esme climbed up on the bed, laying on her back. She threw her leg in the air and went to undo her heel.

"Lasciateli su."_ (Leave them on.) _I commanded. The heels were sexy as fuck. Tall ass strappy red stilettos. Oh my God.

"Ok." She said before lowering her leg back down. I dropped onto my knees picking her ankle up and began kissing, slowly working my way up her leg. I could see on her little red panties where she was already wet for me. After making my way up her leg, I placed my mouth on her cunt, suckly gently through the thin material. She moaned and arched her back. I pulled back and kissed back down her other leg making my way back down to her ankle.

She looked up at me with hooded eyes. I had never seen Esme look like that. It drove me fucking crazy. I wanted to rip her panties off and ram my dick into her but I wouldn't, not her first time.

"Ti amo." _(I love you.) _ I whispered as I ran my fingers up her parted legs. I ran my thumb over her clit exclicited another little whimper from her. I hooked my fingers in the waist of her panties and pulled them down slowly taking in the sight of her tight little pink pussy.

"Esme, hai intenzione di uccidermi." _(Esme, you're going to kill me.) _

I pulled her down further and leaned into her, running my nose over her. She smelled amazing. I flicked my tongue on her clit rewarding me with another moan. I then run my tongue from front to back, slowly, teasing her. She ran her nails over my head, keeping me from going anywhere. As if I would. I would stay buried between her legs if she would let me.

I placed a finger in her and groaned at the tightness. I really didn't want to hurt her. I was trying to make it as easy as possible on her. I licked and sucked on her clit as I slowly worked another finger in. I would pull them out slowly before working my way back in. She was grinding her pussy all over my face. I quicken my pace causing her to grab at the sheets as her moans grew louder.

I gentlty bit her clit making her arch even more. She was so close. Esme was squeezing my head with her thighs and I was contemplating stroking my own dick while she came when there was a knock on the door.

What the fuck?

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Fuck!" I heard Aro from the other side of the door. I hated to leave Rosalie but I was glad to be interrupting whatever the hell he thought he was going to do to my baby sister. One of Carlisle's guys had caught one of the dumbasses trying to run drugs in his club and the guys had taken him to the warehouse.

I had just gotten home when they called me. I was grabbing Edward and Aro to go with me.

Finally Aro opened the door in nothing but his dress slacks adjusting himself. I didn't see Esme and I wasn't looking. If she was naked I didn't want to witness it.

"Let's go." I told him jerking my head.

He nodded and went back in the room, coming back with his shoes on carrying his shirt and jacket.

"What's good?" He asked dressing as we walked downstairs.

"They have one of the club chumps downtown. Looks like we're having some fun tonight." I said grinning while opening the front door.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get there. We walked in and a dark haired guy that looked about Edward's age was sitting on the ground his hands tied behind his back. There was a little blood trickling down his forehead from where the guys and knocked him out to get him here.

"What do we have here gentlemen?" I asked taking my jacket off and laying it on the lone table in the warehouse.

"Kid named Tyler. Caught him with some powder and E trying to peddle it in the club." Tank told me. Tank was about my size and probably my best muscle.

"Tyler is it?" I asked walking up to him.

He didn't look up so I kicked him in the shin.

He groaned in pain and laid over.

"Look at me." I said kicking him again.

He looked up at me with a horrified expression. He knew who we were. Had to be a fucking dumbass to try and hustle on our turf.

"Tyler what?" I asked rolling up my sleeves. I caught Edward and Aro doing the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

"Crowsey." He whispered.

"Tyler Crowsey, what were you doing selling drugs in our club?" I asked.

"It wasn't my choice. He made me do it." He mumbled.

"Who made you do it? Are you not capable of making your own decisions or do you just have a death wish?" I asked him not moving from my spot over him.

"If I don't do what he says I get the fuck beat out of me."

"If you do what he says, you still get the fuck beat out of you. Sorry bout ya luck." I said punching him square in the face.

Blood began to pour out of his nose and he had his eyes shut.

"Is he going to cry like a little bitch?" Aro asked laughing.

"Probably, only s little bitch would attempt to hustle on our turf." I said stepping back.

Aro walked up and kicked him in his face making his head jerk back. His lips were busted and more blood was pouring down, staining his white shirt.

"Who told you to run in our club?"

"The guy I work for." He mumbled his lips swelling.

"Who do you work for?" Aro asked.

"James."

Edward stepped forward until he was right in front of the guy.

"James who?" He asked stooping down to look Tyler straight in the face.

"G-Green. James Green. Please don't kill me." He spat out beginning to cry.

"Give him a message for me." Edward said straightening back up.

Tyler lifted his bloody, swollen face to look at Edward.

"What you want me to tell him?" He again mumbled.

"This." Edward said pulling out his gun and shooting the guy bewteen the eyes.

"James Green lives over on 19th. Leave this package on his front stoop." Edward said wiping his gun off and sticking it back in his pants.

"Why did you have to do that? We're not going to find out anything else from him now." I said upset all the fun was over. At least I got to go home to Rose.

"We'll find out all we need to from James." Edward replied slipping his jacket off.

"Get on it." I commanded my men putting my own jacket back on.

"Let's go." Aro said already walking out.

He was just in a hurry to bone my sister.

I should whack him on the way home.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was laying in Edward's bed in pajama pants and one of his tee's. I had sworn I had packed one of my own but I couldn't find it. I loved wearing his, it was saturated with his scent. It was around 2 a.m. and I was watching Sopranos reruns. How cliche right?

Edward walked into the bedroom immediantly stripping down to his boxers. He glanced over at me looking worn down.

"You ok?" I asked getting off the bed.

"I'm fine. I gotta take a shower. Can you get the matches out of the nightstand on the right side of the bed." He answered before disappearing into the bathroom.

I quickly found them and followed him in. He had put his suit in a stainless steel basket and grabbed the matches from me. He pulled one out and struck it, a little bluish red flame appearing. He tossed it in the bucket and the clothes began to burn slowly.

"I gotta take the rest off." He warned before slipping his boxer off.

I thought I was going to pass out.

He obviously didn't have any hesitation to get naked and I could see why.

I quickly turned around and he chuckled.

I heard him start the shower and get in.

"Why are you burning your clothes?" I asked not turning around.

"Goes with the territory." He said as if he was naked, soaking wet naked in the same room as me.

"Oh." I said quietly. "I'm going to go back to bed if that's alright."

"I'll be there shortly kid."

I went back and crawled into bed.

Ten minutes later Edward walked out of the bathroom with his wet, copper locks hanging on his forehead wearing blue silk boxers. He stopped and looked at me.

I looked down at his shirt forgetting I was wearing it.

"Sorry, I couldn't find mine. Is it ok?" I asked looking up at him shyly.

"More than ok." He smiled a small smile at me and climbed into the bed next to me.

He laid back and shut his eyes.

"Want me to turn the tv off?" I asked muting the television.

"Whatever makes you happy. I'm about to crash." He mumbled stretching out.

"I like to fall asleep to noise." I told him turning the lamp off anf turning the volume on low.

I laid back and looked over at the Adonis laying next to me. He was gorgeous. How could someone like that be interested in someone like me.

I laid there for a little while not really even watching the t.v. I was tired but as usual a million thoughts were running through my head. Edward scooted over and laid his arm over me, his hand resting on my stomach.

"Edward?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

He was already asleep.

I smiled to myself and turned off the t.v.

I could sleep like this.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I just warp it.**_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, flollowing, and favoriting!_

_:D:D:D_

_It's some drama, like a fucking soap opera but would you really want it any other way?_

_Show me some love._

_**"One of us had to die. With me, it tends to be the other guy." **__Frank Costello - The Departed_

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

Jasper and I had danced all night. He wasn't have bad for a cowboy. It took my mind off Carlisle. For a little while anyway.

After a few hours of dancing I was going back upstairs to grab my purse with a certain blond cowboy in tow. Right before we hit the hall for the VIP rooms Jasper pulls me into a utility closet pressing me up against the wall.

He had me pressed against the wall in between his long, musclar arms. He was leaning in kissing me making me gasp for breath. He was a good kisser, but deep down I wished for it to be Carlisle. Jasper was for fun, Carlisle, now Carlisle I could make a life with.

I kissed him back and nex thing I know he is pushing my legs apart with his knee. He reaches down and starts running his hand up my thigh. As much as I would have loved some action I wasn't really feeling it. My body may have been there but my heart was elsewhere.

I broke off the kiss and put my hands on his chest pushing him away.

"Did I do something wrong Darlin?" He drawled out.

I shook my head catching my breath.

"No. I just don't hook up like that."

He looked offended but I didn't care.

"I have to go." I told him ducking under his arm and walking out of there.

I grabbed my purse and hopped in my car. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go to the penthouse and be around everyone else's tensed up lovey dovey bullshit. I knew where I was going.

I drove onto the freeway and hit the accelerator.

It didn't take me long to get to Carlisle's. I parked and sat in my car for a few minutes contemplating what I wanted to say to him.

Before I got up the nerve to get out there was a knock on my window.

I looked up into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

I sighed and rolled down my window.

"Would you like to come up?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and rolled my window back up.

He opened my door and shit it behind me. I locked my car and we began walking towards the lobby. I could smell the scotch on Carlisle but I said nothing. I was waiting. I would scream at him in private. I knew better than to cause a scene in a parking garage.

Once we walked into the penthouse Carlisle made his way over to the bar pouring himself another scotch.

"Can I make you a drink?" He asked never looking up.

"No thank you."

"No? That's unusal." He said looking up at me.

"I haven't felt well and the couple I had aren't sitting well." I told him sitting on the sofa.

"What's wrong love?" He asked concern appearing on his face.

"My nerves. You threw me for a loop." I replied coldly.

"Look about that-" He began before his phone rang.

"Just a minute." He said before answering. "Hello?"

He sat completely still staring at his scotch.

"What else?" He spoke into the phone.

His eyes pulled up to meet mine.

"Catch him. Call me when you do." He said before hanging up.

His eyes never left mine.

We sat for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke.

"Mary Alice, I love you but we are at different places in life and you have to understand my position. I know you have reason to be upset with me but these are the cards. Play em or leave em."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I scream at him. "I'm not going to be your goomada! I deserve better! I'm a Luciano!"

He didn't flinch. He didn't raise his voice.

"Mary Alice, you may be a Luciano but I am a Volturi. I am next in line and it isn't that far off. I'm not going to rob you of your youth, of the experiences you deserve to have but mark my words, love, you're mine. You will hold whatever position I assign you."

He sat back and sipped his scotch.

I loved him. I loved him greatly.

I was raised to be a great wife, to cater to my husband.

But I would not be told what the fuck to do if I wasn't holding wifey benifits.

"Fuck you." I said standing up and grabbing my purse off the coffee table.

I started to turn to walk out but Carlisle was up towering over me, grabbing my arm.

"You're not going anywhere. I have something to show you."

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I had fallen asleep but I woke up when Emmett came in. I knew when he headed straight to the bathroom what was up. I got out bed and slipped my silk robe on.

"Need help?" I asked as he threw his clothes in the stainless steel bin.

"You're amazing." He said grinning at me. He lit the match and dropped it on the clothes.

I started his shower for him and laid out a towel.

"Put another out." He told me winking.

I did as he requested and stood there waiting.

"You're going to join me." He said untying my robe. I let it fall off my shoulders and slipped out of my gown.

He opened the door to allow me to step in the shower first. He followed behind me closing the door and quickly scrubbed down before rinsing.

"You're turn." He said lathering up a loofah. He began to slowly wash down my body, working his way around my shoulders and up my neck. He broke my gaze to look down at my breasts as he ran the soapy loofah over them and in between gliding in down around my belly button.

This giant of a man got down on his knees and slid his hands around me to wash down my ass moving down the my thighs and coming back around. He moved the loofah down my calves and picked up my foot scrubbing my toes and letting the water rinse the bubbles away before kissing each individual toe.

"I love you." He said standing back up. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. I laid my head against him and savored the time I had in his arms.

"I'm going to talk to your father Friday so he isn't caught off guard Saturday. I want you here with me as soon as possible." He said kissing my temple.

I just nodded into his chest. School was going to be a hell of a commute but I wasn't going to argue.

We stood in the shower until the water ran cold.

Emmett toweled me off as I shivered. I wrapped the towel around me as he dried himself off. I went into the bedroom and grabbed one of Emmett's long sleeve tees. I had to roll the sleeves but I didn't care. I quicky dug out a pair of my socks and climbed into the giant king size bed.

Emmett turned all the lights off anf crawled in next to me wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"You ok?" I asked wiggling against him trying to get comfortable.

"Yea, just want to hold you while I can. Things are probably going to get crazy." He said kissing my hair.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

Mary Alice looked shaken. I hated that look on her face but I had to prove my point.

She didn't fight me. I pulled her back down on the couch with me and waited a few minutes for Felix to call back. It didn't take him long.

"Yea?" I answered on the first ring.

_"We got him boss."_

"Good. Bring him here." I told him hanging up.

"What's going on?" Alice asked me. She had bags under eyes and looked exhausted.

She needed rest and I would make sure she got it but first I had something to prove.

"You'll see. Just sit back and relax. It won't be long." I told her.

She didn't look any more relaxed than she had a moment ago but she didn't say anything else.

She had come here to throw a fit and I'll give her that.

But it would be her only.

Fifteen minutes later Felix was knocking on the door.

I stood from the couch and opened the door to a stotic Felix and a confused and worried looking Jasper.

"Come in. Sit." I told them waving towards the living room.

Jasper sat down in a chair across from the couch and Felix stood to the side of the living room.

I closed and locked the door.

Mary Alice looked confused and worried as much as she tried to hide it.

She had nothing to fear. I wouldn't harm her.

A good scare wouldn't hurt though.

I returned to my seat.

"Felix, a scotch please. Jasper? Mary Alice?" I asked as Felix walked over to the bar.

"Whiskey." Jasper ordered.

Mary Alice shook her head.

Felix poured our drinks and sat them on the coffee table.

I swirled mine in my glass but sat it back on the table.

"Jasper, do you know why your here?" I asked looking at him.

"No." He said downing his whiskey.

I nodded for Felix to refill it which he did quickly.

"It has come to my attention you went somewhere you didn't belong." I said not taking my eyes off of him.

He looked really confused now but said nothing.

"You don't know what I'm talking about." I chuckled. It wasn't a question. Alec was the only one that knew about Mary Alice.

"See, you slept with Mary Alice." Alice's eyes popped out at this. She shouldn't be upset. I know she is young and Jasper is older and probably charmed her into it.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you enjoy that whiskey, Jasper?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Look, Carlisle, I- I didn't know she was off limits. Nothing was ever said to me. I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes." Jasper said trying to find peace.

There wasn't any to be found.

"Carlisle." Alice pleaded.

"Not now." I told her.

"I swear I didn't sleep with her." Jasper pleaded.

Alice was looking worse by the minute.

"You didn't pull her into a closet at _my_ club and come out a time later with her hair ruffled and your clothes wrinkled?" I asked sipping my scotch.

"Well yes, but it wasn't like that..." He said.

"Mary Alice, did you sleep with Jasper?" I asked never breaking eye contact with him.

"No, I didn't. I would't do that." She spoke softly.

"Did he try to fuck you?" I asked her, my voice never raising.

Tears were building up in her eyes.

"Carlisle, I don't know where this is going but nothing happened." She pleaded with me.

I knew that was a yes.

"Jasper, I'm glad you enjoyed that whiskey because it will be your last." I told him before standing up.

I pulled my .40 out of my jacket and pointed it at his head. Mary Alice's tiny hands were tugging on my arm but I didn't budge. Jasper threw his hands up and began pleading for his life but his words fell on deaf ears.

I aimed between his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Before I could blink the bullet hit and blood slowly began leaking down his forehead. A pool of blood was spreading over the chair where his head fell back.

Mary Alice had screamed once before collasping onto the couch crying, a hand covering her mouth.

"Felix, you know what to do." I told him putting my gun back in my jacket.

"I didn't even fuck him!" Mary Alice sobbed.

"It doesn't matter. He tried. You appeared available to him. It won't happen again."

"Carlisle! You won't even be public with me and you have that stupid blond bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice screamed standing up.

"There is nothing wrong with me. There is rhyme and reason for everything. You should know not to question me." I told her.

She threw her hands up and began to sob harder.

I woudn't let her tears affect me.

"I think you need some rest, you are staying -" I started before Alice's eyes flickered closed and she began falling.

I quickly caught her in my arms and took her to my room to lay her down.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**_

_Thank you for reading and hanging with me on this. I'm grateful to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing, even the negative. Please keep in mind this is my first story._

_I know there hasn't been alot of E/B as some of you would like but I wanted to include the other characters as well, everything is building up to something. I promise. This isn't going to be a short story._

_Again, thank you for hanging with me._

"_**This life of ours, this is a wonderful life. If you can get through life like this, hey, thats great. But it's very, very unpredictable. There are so many ways you can screw it up." **__ Paul Castellano_

_Previsouly..._

_I aimed between his eyes and pulled the trigger._

_Before I could blink the bullet hit and blood slowly began leaking down his forehead. A pool of blood was spreading over the chair where his head fell back._

_Mary Alice had screamed once before collasping onto the couch crying, a hand covering her mouth._

_"Felix, you know what to do." I told him putting my gun back in my jacket._

_"I didn't even fuck him!" Mary Alice sobbed._

_"It doesn't matter. He tried. You appeared available to him. It won't happen again."_

_"Carlisle! You won't even be public with me and you have that stupid blond bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice screamed standing up._

_"There is nothing wrong with me. There is rhyme and reason for everything. You should know not to question me." I told her._

_She threw her hands up and began to sob harder._

_I woudn't let her tears affect me._

_"I think you need some rest, you are staying -" I started before Alice's eyes flickered closed and she began falling._

_I quickly caught her in my arms and took her to my room to lay her down._

_**Isabella's POV**_

Sunday passed too quickly for my liking.

A few minutes snuggled against Edward.

Shower and breakfast before mass.

Meal with the family.

Then home to spend the afternoon with my mother.

Kill me now?

Edward drove me home and I was going to introduce him to my dad, like as a guy I want to date.

When we got there my mother's car was already in the driveway.

This was going to be interesting.

"Get ready." I mumbled to Edward as we got out of the car.

"I was born ready." He said flashing his sex god smile at me.

I smiled briefly at him but I was still on edge.

I honestly hadn't missed my mother. I know that is a horrible thing to say but it's true. My dad and I do just fine and we don't have to put up with her. I know my dad misses her and I feel bad for him. Hopefully he'll get over her soon. I don't want him to spend his life moping over that bitch.

Edward opened the door for me to walk through, following me inside and setting my bag down in the living room.

"Hello darling." My mother greeted with a big fake smile plastered on her face.

She was on show with Edward being here.

"Hi." I said sitting on the couch with Edward following suit.

"How was your weekend kiddo?" My dad asked eyeing Edward.

"It was fun. Movies and gossip. Oh and shopping, Alice doesn't not go shopping." I said giving him a small smile. Part of what I said was true.

"That's sounds like a wonderful weekend." My mother said with another fake smile.

"Yea." I rubbed my hands down the front of my jeans and glanced at Edward.

I was nervous and I wanted to avoid this whole thing but if it meant a date, a real date with Edward I would suffer.

"Chief Swan, I brought Isabella home today to ask your permission to take her out to dinner Wednesday night?" Edward spoke pulling my parents attention to him.

Thank you God.

My dad gave him the stank eye and my mother squealed.

"That's so old fashioned and romantic. Isn't it sweet Charles?"

"That's a school night." My dad said with a poker face.

"Yes sir. My family has plans this weekend and I really wanted to take Isabella out before next weekend. I promise to have her home at a decent hour." Edward countered smoothly.

"I don't see a problem with it." My mother said sipping on her martini.

My dad looked between Edward and I and finally nodded.

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed.

"I ordered take out. Edward, would you like to stay for dinner?" My mother asked eyeing him like he was a piece of freakin cake. She probably wished she was me. After all, Edward was tall, dark, and handsome. Plus rich. My mother could smell rich a mile away. She would have never married my father had she not gotten pregnant with me.

"No ma'am. My apologies but I am expected at home." Edward said standing. "Thank you for allowing me to take Isabella out."

"I'll walk you out." I said getting off the couch.

I followed him out to his car.

"Did you want me to stay?" He asked once he knew we were out of earshot.

"It's ok. I'm sure it's uncomfortable for you to be around my dad and I would rather you not witness me kill my mother. Hopefully she won't stay long." I told him looking back towards house.

"If you do kill her, I know how to get rid of a body." He told me smiling even though I knew it wasn't a joke.

"Yea, thanks I guess?" I replied laughing.

"I'll call you later." He said placing a kiss on my forehead before getting in his car.

I waved as I watched him drive off and went back in the house to face my doom.

"We're in here honey." My mom called from the dining room.

"Hmmm." I said walking in smelling the chinese takeout.

My mom couldn't cook to save her life. I can't ever remember her cooking. Anything I can cook I learned from Grandma Swan before she passed away.

"I like Edward. He is so sweet and polite. Very good looking. Quite the catch." My mother said laying silverware out.

"I would rather you didn't date someone from that family." My dad said grabbing an eggroll.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him looking up from my plate.

"Nothing. How does Esme, your friend, feel about this?" He said changing the subject.

"She is happy about it." I told him smiling.

Esme was more than happy with it. She hoped I would be her sister one day.

"Hhhmph." Was the only reply I got from him.

"So how is school?" My mother asked breaking the silence. She couldn't stand not to hear her own voice.

"Great. All A's. Uniforms suck." I answered in monotone.

I really didn't want to talk to her.

"It's just part of it. You're getting a great education and you've made lots of new friends."

I didn't respond.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes before my mom felt the need to talk again. Those two minutes must have nearly killed her.

"Once I get my own place you could come stay the weekend Isabella, unless you've reconsidered our living arrangements."

"Not a chance. By the way, where are you staying?" I asked putting the attention back on her.

My father's ears perched up but he didn't look at her.

"With a friend." She said quietly.

"Which one?" I pushed. I felt like she was holding something back.

"One you haven't met."

Finally she was quiet.

The rest of dinner went that way.

When it was finally over we picked up in silence and my mother tried to drown me in kisses when she left. Like I was six years old.

Bitch.

I went to bed early but it was a while before I fell asleep.

My mind was racing with a million thoughts.

My parents were getting a divorce.

My mom was hiding something.

I had great friends.

My grades were good.

I was going to fight my mom because my dad wouldn't.

Edward was showing alot of interest in me.

I was definitely falling for him.

I went to sleep thinking about that last thought.

Monday passed.

Tuesday passed.

Wednesday passed.

Wednesday afternoon Mary Alice and I rode to my house with Esme. They were going to doll me up for my date with Edward. I was grateful for their help. I enjoyed the dressing up and looking good but I couldn't get there on my own.

"Are you excited?" Alice asked as she was curling my hair. Esme glanced up from painting my nails.

"Hell yes!" I squealed. "How could I not be?"

Esme laughed while Alice smiled at me.

"You feeling ok?" I asked.

"Yea, my stomach had just been off. I just need some rest." She assured me as she continued curling strands of my long hair.

"Ok. Let me know if you need anything." I smiled at her.

"How are things with Aro?" I asked Esme.

She giggled and looked up at me.

"Things are great. You know, other than getting cock blocked constantly."

I laughed.

"Sorry about that. What do you expect with your two brothers?"

"I know right! You and Rosalie will have to keep them occupied one night. It's killing me. I'm finally ready and I can't get the chance to do it." She said laughing, knocking over the bottle of nail polish.

"Oh shit." She said jumping up.

"It's ok. It'll come off the tile. Just get the polish remover." Alice instructed her.

"Under the sink." I answered before she could ask.

Esme dug under the sink finally pulling out the polish remover and a washcloth.

"That smells strong." I said making a face.

"Yea." She laughed. "You would think I wouldn't be so clumsy."

"Seriously." I said remembering how she handled things the night we were attacked.

Esme started to say something when Alice dropped the curling iron on the counter and lifted the lid on the comode. She started puking and I jumped up quicky to hold her hair.

"You ok?" I asked rubbing her back with my other hand.

She nodded but continued to hug the toilet.

Esme wet a washcloth, handing it to Alice.

We sat there a few more minutes until she was done.

"I need to go home." She moaned.

"I'll finish Bella's hair then take you straight there." Esme told her picking up the curling iron.

Esme quickly finished my hair while Alice laid on my bed. She looked rough. I hoped I didn't get sick. Tomorrow would be ok but nothing was going to ruin my date with Edward.

Once my hair and makeup was done we said our goodbyes and they left. I quickly slipped into the the soft blue sweater dress Alice had brought me and a pair of black knee high heeled boots. I was very happy with what I saw in the mirror. My makeup was light but my eyes popped. My hair feel down my back in big curls.

As I was putting everything in my clutch I heard the doorbell ring.

I heard my dad answer as I was carefully walking down the stairs.

"She'll be right down."

"I'm right here." I said walking up next to him smiling.

Edward looked hot as hell.

Crisp black suit with a soft blue button up and tie. I had a feeling Mary Alice and Esme were behind this.

"Buona sera." Edward greeted. Now that I knew meet good evening. I was picking up a little.

"Buona sera." I replied.

My dad gave me a look but said nothing.

My mother was half Italian and I knew my dad had some but neither of them spoke anything aside from English.

"Have her home by ten." He told Edward before turning to me. "Behave."

I nodded and stepped out the door. Edward put his arm for me to hold while walking down the steps. I was grateful for that so I didn't fall on my freshly pretty face.

My dad watched as Edward opened the door for me and walked back around the car and got in the driver's side. He continued to watch until I couldn't see him anymore.

"I don't think he likes me." Edward smirked.

"What gave it away?" I asked in shock surprise.

"Your dad is cop, through and through. It's in his DNA not to like guys like me. I'm surprised he allowed you to go with me."

"Why? If he knew about your family I'm sure he would have said something by now."

"Technically I'm still in high school but I'm sure he has heard my family name before. He just doesn't have any proof." Edward said glancing over at me.

I nodded. What would I do if he started poking around in their business. That could end up badly in more ways than one.

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward spoke breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Grazie." I said feeling the warmth of a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"That only adds to it. Drives me crazy." He said smiling.

This made my cheeks warmer and my panties wet.

We drove for a little while in comfortable silence.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" I asked looking out the window as we made our way downtown.

"We're going to La Bella Rosa. Rosalie's dad owns it. Can you guess what it means?" He asked chuckling.

I loved him like this. Relaxed. Whenever he was around the family he stayed in business mode. I felt privaliged to see this side of him.

He pulled up in front of the restaurant and handed the keys to valet then walked around to open my door. He held out his hand to me helping me out of the car.

"This place looks nice." I commented taking in the brownstone building in front of us. There were candles in the windows and large ferns were placed all around the entrance.

"Everything in this life is nice. One of the perks." He explained smiling.

As soon as we walked in we were seated at a very private table on the second floor.

A young blonde who looked to be in her twenties walked up to our table laying menus down.

"Hello, I'm Kelly. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She asked eyeing Edward.

"A double whiskey and a cosmo." Edward ordered without even looking at her.

She looked butt hurt but quickly regained her smile and disappeared to get the drinks.

"Do women always stare at you?" I asked him glancing around.

"I don't pay attention. It doesn't matter as long as you're looking at me." He said reaching across the table and taking my hand in his.

Shoot me now.

He was so romantic.

Kelly quickly returned with our drinks and Edward ordered steak and shrimp for himself and lobster for me with salads. Kelly picked up our menus and disappeared again.

"What if I don't like what you ordered for me?" I asked sipping my drink.

"Then I'll order the whole menu. You should know that." Edward said grinning.

"You don't have to spend all this money on me. I like you without the money."

"I spend all this money on you because I like you. Get used to it." He told me.

"Do I really have to? Can things be low key somethimes?" I asked him giving him a pouty face.

He chuckled and swirled the whiskey in his glass.

"Pretty please."

"Maybe." He replied taking a drink of his whiskey. "One night a year."

I shook my head and picked up a breadstick to nibble on.

"If my husband owned a restaurant like this I would never cook." I said as the breadstick melted in my mouth.

"I will never buy a restaurant then." Edward said.

I choked a little on my bite.

"Excuse me?" I asked sipping my drink.

"Isabella, it's time we should discuss this. If you haven't caught on that I like you then I will tell you. I like you. I care for you. I find myself greatly attracted to you. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want to make this official. I want you to belong to me."

Did I die? Was I in Heaven?

"Well?" He spoke when I hadn't replied.

"Sorry," I blushed, "I was in shock. Yes."

"In shock? About what?"

"I just can't believe a guy like you wants a girl like me."

_**Edward's POV**_

"Are you serious? You clearly don't see yourself the way I do. You are insanely gorgeous and it's natural. You don't have to try at it. Everytime I see you my dick gets hard. Do you know how hard it is for me to lay in the bed and cuddle with you, sleep with your warm tight ass pressed up against me and not jump you? And just so you know, I've never let another woman sleep in my bed ever. I don't cuddle. I didn't cuddle. You changed that." I scolded her.

She looked like she was glowing as a deep red stained her cheeks.

"I apologize if I offended you with my language. I just want to make sure you know what you do to me. I've been attracked to you since the first day I met you and as I've gotten to know you better these feeling started growing. I've never had them before and I was worried about what kind of distraction you could be for me. I can't afford distractions."

She nodded downing her cocktail. I quickly snapped my fingers and the bimbo waitress appeared.

"Another Cosmo." I said without looking at her. She was annoying me with her eyefucking.

"Edward, I find myself drawn to you, too. I would never do anything to be a distraction. I know this life is new to me compared to you guys but I will be there for you however I can." She said clasping her hands together.

I don't know who fucked up her selfesteem but I would fuck them up when I found out.

"Isabella," I said softly taking her small hands into mine, "I need you to be sure that with your father being who he is that you can be with a guy like me. Once you're mine there is no turning back. I won't let you go. Ever. I will always take care of you, provide for you, protect you. I have to know that I will have everything I need from you. Love and loyalty. Those are above all else. Family first. Can you handle that? Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Yes to whatever." She quickly replied.

I smiled at her before leaning over the table to kiss her. I wanted to do so much more but I wouldn't push her. Her lips were soft and molded against my perfectly. I could kiss her for the rest of my life. I knew that now.

She would have to get used to being pampered. My woman was going to have the best. I wanted to buy her a car but I don't know how well that would go over with her father. Her mom would probably marry her off to me the same day.

Gold digging bitch.

Renee was shacked up with Frank Denali.

Isabella had no idea and I was pretty sure Charles didn't yet. I'm sure he would snoop around soon enough. He may be quiet but that doesn't mean he was stupid. He would be snooping around my family soon enough also.

I didn't want Isabella anywhere near her mother because that made easy access for the Denalis and there was no way in hell that was happening. They had shit coming to them. They were trying some sneaking shit and we didn't have all the details but we knew enough to know we were preparing for war.

I just had a couple of details to take care of first.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Dislciamer - Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I just added some real drama.**_

_Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the storty. I'm going to give you some more Edward/Bella time but I'm not abandoning my other characters, we're only a drop in the bucket into this story and I like lots of drama in my fiction! Some things just need to be told from another's POV I feel._

_**"I definitely don't hold grudges, I'll just never be the same. This is the thing, you can't stab somebody and try to bring them back to life. It is too late then. The person is dead." **__Teresa Giudice, Real Housewives of New Jersey_

_**Disclaimer - Bravo owns the Real Housewives but come on, they have no mob ties but they run around paying everything in cash, carrying guns, and threatening to kill each other?!**_

_Previously..._

_"Edward, I find myself drawn to you, too. I would never do anything to be a distraction. I know this life is new to me compared to you guys but I will be there for you however I can." She said clasping her hands together._

_I don't know who fucked up her selfesteem but I would fuck them up when I found out._

_"Isabella," I said softly taking her small hands into mine, "I need you to be sure that with your father being who he is that you can be with a guy like me. Once you're mine there is no turning back. I won't let you go. Ever. I will always take care of you, provide for you, protect you. I have to know that I will have everything I need from you. Love and loyalty. Those are above all else. Family first. Can you handle that? Is that what you want?"_

_"Yes. Yes to whatever." She quickly replied._

_I smiled at her before leaning over the table to kiss her. I wanted to do so much more but I wouldn't push her. Her lips were soft and molded against my perfectly. I could kiss her for the rest of my life. I knew that now._

_She would have to get used to being pampered. My woman was going to have the best. I wanted to buy her a car but I don't know how well that would go over with her father. Her mom would probably marry her off to me the same day._

_Gold digging bitch._

_Renee was shacked up with Frank Denali._

_Isabella had no idea and I was pretty sure Charles didn't yet. I'm sure he would snoop around soon enough. He may be quiet but that doesn't mean he was stupid. He would be snooping around my family soon enough also._

_I didn't want Isabella anywhere near her mother because that made easy access for the Denalis and there was no way in hell that was happening. They had shit coming to them. They were trying some sneaking shit and we didn't have all the details but we knew enough to know we were preparing for war._

_I just had a couple of details to take care of first._

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward insisted on having me home by 9:30 to please my father.

I don't think it pleased him but it kept him from saying anything.

Edward had given me a chaste kiss at the front door and a promise to call later.

He didn't call but had text me a little and he showed up the next morning to take me to school and picked me up. He also informed me this would be our new routine. I wasn't complaining.

Now it's Saturday afternoon and I'm with the girls at Rosalie's getting ready for her big birthday bash tonoght.

"What did your father say when Emmett told him he wanted you to move in?" Mary Alice asked while curling Rosalie's hair.

"He wasn't exciteds about it but he gave his blessing if that's what I wanted. He knows Em will take care of me and he was also afraid I might rebel now that I'm eighteen." Rosalie sighed.

"Is it what you want?" Esme asked flipping through a magazine waiting for her toe nails to dry.

"Absolutely. I wanted Emmett for so long and now that I have him I want as much as I can get." She said smiling.

"So Bella," Alice said slying, turning her eyes towards me, "How do you feel now that you and Edward are official?"

A shit eatting grin broke out across my face.

"It's wonderful." I said sounding cheesy but I didn't care.

"You're cute together." Esme said smiling at me.

"Thanks. I'm nervous though. I know he expects certain things and I'm pretty sure sex is one of them." I told her laying back on the bed.

"Have you not done anything at all?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrows.

I shook my head and felt the familar blush grace my face.

"Wow." Rose said before looking back to herself in the mirror.

"It'll be fine. Edward would never push you for anything. He was raised better than that." Esme said to calm me.

"What about you?" I asked directly the attention back to her.

She laughed and closed the magazine.

"I would if we would stop getting interrupted. Emmett has made it his mission to keep Aro busy whenever we're suppose to be alone. Maybe tonight you and Rose can keep my brothers occupied." Esme said raising her brows at me.

"Won't be a problem on my end. I'm getting some dick tonight." Rosalie replied casually.

Esme and I burst out laughing.

Once I caught my breath I spoke.

"I'll do what I can."

"About damn time! What are friends for?" Esme said tossing her head back laughing again.

I started giggling again. Esme had a lighthearted laugh and you couldn't help but join in.

_*Knock knock*_

"Who is it?" Rosalie called out.

"Santa fucking Claus." Aro greeted from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Rosalie said rolling her eyes but she had a small smile on her lips.

Aro walked into the room carrying a garment bag.

"Hey Ma." He said leaning over to give Esme a kiss.

"What's in the bag?" She asked her eyes lighting up.

"Sorry doll, it's from Edwards for his new lady."

"Oh." Esme sat back smiling but I could hear the disappointed in her voice.

"Open it up!" Alice shouted at me. That girl loves a surprise no matter who it was for.

I giggled and took the bag, unzipping it.

I caught my breath when I saw the dress inside.

It was a floor length strapless white ball gown with small stones covering it.

"It's beautiful." I said fingering the detail on the dress.

"Matches your virginal status, too." Rosalie smirked.

Aro chuckled and looked down at his shoes.

"Ha ha." I told her.

"Well I'll let you girls get ready. See you tonight ma." Aro said kissing Esme before leaving.

"Bye." We all chimed after him.

"That's romantic." Esme said softly looking at my dress.

"Almost looks like a wedding dress." Rosalie joked.

We spend the rest of the afternoon doing our hair and makeup before slipping into our dresses.

Mary Alice had brought me a flirty mango colored cocktail dress but obviously my new man had other ideas.

Esme zipped my gown up and quickly worked her way around me pinning up hair here and there. Once she was done I looked in the mirror and a princess from a fairytale was standing before me.

Esme wore deep purple, Mary Alice in yellow, and Rosalie had on red.

Blood red.

Her dress fell midthigh and fit her like a second skin. It was a shimmery silk material with only one sleeve that flowed down her right arm. She looked amazing.

Esme and Mary Alice were beautiful, hell I thought I was looking damn good but Rosalie, she stole the show.

It was her night after all.

"Everything will be fine." Edward whispered in my ear as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the crowded room. Rosalie's birthday was a big deal they said because of her father's standing in the family.

I glanced up at him and nodded.

I could conquer the world with him by my side.

I kept telling myself this and we walked through the room and said hello to everyone.

"Is Rosalie's party really the best place for us to become 'official'?" I whisperd to him through a smile as all eyes were on us.

"It's fine. If she had a problem with it trust me you would know." Edward laughed.

"Okay." I replied letting him lead me through the throngs of people.

"Ciao miei cari!" _(Hello my darlings!) _Mrs. Cullen greeted us.

"Hello." I said shyly. I was still intimidated by these people.

"Hi Ma." Edward said kissing her cheek.

"Don't you look beautiful, Isabella!" She said with a spark in her eyes.

"Thank you. You look wonderful. I love your dress." I complimented her. I wanted her, no I needed her to like me.

"E 'un custode." _(She's a keeper.) _She said looking at Edward.

He simply nodded and smiled.

It killed me when they spoke and I couldn't understand.

I was going to ask Esme to teach me Italian or get Rosetta Stone or something.

"Enjoy the night. I'm going to go give my wishes to Rosalie and then make your father dance with me." She said smiling at us before disappearing into the crowd.

"She likes you." Edward whispered pulling me out onto the dance floor.

"Is that so?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around me and took my hand in his.

"I'm most certain." He smiled at me.

He began spinning me around the floor. I've never been big on dancing but Edward was a fantastic leader.

I was smiling and laughing as Edward twirled me under his arm and spun me back in.

He bent me over his arm, running his lips faintly up my neck and ending ay my earlobe, nibbling.

"Let's give them something to look at." he whispered before planting his lips on mine.

I moaned softly as the passion from his kiss enveloped me.

I have never been kissed in my life the way Edward kissed me in that moment.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

My birthday was going wonderfully. Everyone was here and in a great mood.

Mostly due to the flowing open bar, but also because we're passionate people.

Even my father was in a good mood and that was saying something considering he wasn't all that keen on me moving in with Emmett.

I was an only child and it spoiled my parents more than me. I was the only child they had to dote on. Once I was gone their house would be empty until I gave them grandchildren.

"Rosalie, salire sul palco con il tuo papà." _(Rosalie, come up to the stage with your Papa.) _ My mother said tugging on my arm.

I smiled and followed her over to the stage and up the steps where my father and Emmett already waited.

My father kissed my cheeks and wrapped his arm around my waist holding a mic in the other.

He waited for my mother to take her place beside me before he brought the mic to his lips.

"Quieten the music!" He commanded.

A few seconds later the music haulted.

"Good evening everyone and grazie for joining us to celebrate my bella Rosa's eighteenth birthday!" He began and everyone in the room paid attention.

He was the Consigliere. He was the Boss' right hand man.

"I am so proud of the beautiful young woman my baby girl has become. She has made her mother and I very happy. I hope everyone has given her their birthday wishes, and if not, the night is not over. Now I think that her tesoro _(sweetheart)_ had something to say."

Everyone clapped as my father passed the mic to Emmett who looked yummy as hell in his crisp pinstriped suit with a red silk button up.

"Hello." Emmett said replacing my father next to me.

I smiled at him.

I loved him so much I thought my heart would burst.

"Hope everyone is enjoying that open bar." Emmett joked before turning to me.

"Rosalie, I love you. You have brought a light to my life I didn't know I was missing. I am humbled that you chose me and I am happy to be celebrating yet another milestone in your life. I hope to enjoy many more."

I mouthed 'I love you' to him.

He grinned at me.

I didn't know what he was up to.

His grin got wider and his eyes held something I couldn't name.

He dug in his pocket and brought out a familar little blue box.

He dropped down on his knee and things began to move in slow motion for me.

He brought his other hand down to the box opening it, revealing a flawless princess cut diamond.

"Rosalie, I love you. I love you so much it should be illegal. Will you please give me the honor of spending the rest of our lives as my wife?" Emmett asked looking up at me.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" I screamed holding out my hand.

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles.

Emmett took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.

I was going to spend the rest of my life with Emmett.

I knew he wanted to move in but I didn't see this coming.

I thought my smile was going to break my face.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I smiled at Emmett's proposal. Rosalie was one of my best friends and she deserved the world on a silver platter and Emmett would deliver. I stood at the edge of the crowd watching the room. My nerves had been so tore up over the events of the last couple of weeks.

As dark as the new side of Carlisle was I still loved him.

I don't know what was wrong with me.

Rosalie and Emmett were now engaged.

Esme and Aro were getting hot and heavy. I had never seen my brother happier. Other than the cock blocking going on.

Isabella and Edward had found one another.

I had my eye on her for Aro but Edward was like another brother to me. I was happy for them as well.

They all had what I had been hoping to find with Carlisle.

I had spent years crushing on, then fantizing about him only to lure him in and realize he may not have been what I wanted.

I was foolish.

I knew there was a dark side to this world.

A very dark side that I had seen more of than most harden criminals.

I just never expected it from Carlisle.

Jasper's family didn't even get to grieve properly. They didn't have a body. They didn't even know he was dead yet.

They assumed he was off on a bender.

I felt for them.

I had fainted over seeing Carlisle react so harshly over something that wasn't his concern.

How could he have that stupid blond bimbo then expect me to be his fucking mistress?

I was classier than that.

Keeping our relationship a secret because of his age and our family I could understand, but being the other woman was a whole different ball game.

One I refused to play in.

"Having a good time?"

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Carlisle." I said not bothering to look at him.

"Is that how you are going to treat the man that loves you?" He whispered in my ear.

"That's how I'm going to treat the man that thinks I'm going to be second pick." I replied coldly.

"Mary Alice, " His voice softened, "You're not second pick. It's just not time for us to debut our relationship. Roxy is for show, to please my father, good for business. Please trust me. I will take care of you regardless. Can't you just accept those terms for now?"

I glanced up at him.

He held a pleading look in his sky blue eyes.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked holding back tears.

_**Edward's POV**_

I had spent the evening introducing Isabella as my girlfriend. I wanted the whole world to know she was mine. I wasn't sure of this feeling in my heart but I had a good idea it was love.

Everyone watched every move she made but nobody was disrespectful. My father had made sure of that.

My mother was so happy to see me having an actual relationship, she had persuaded my father to relax about the cop deal for now.

My family was biding their time until we knew more.

We didn't want attention from Charlie.

The family wanted Isabella to gain information from her mother.

How that bitch went from cop to don I have no idea but I had an inkiling she knew about my family.

What killed me was she knew about this kind of life and she wanted to push her daughter into it.

This lifestyle held alot of glamour but everyone tended to forget the bad.

Drugs.

Drinking.

Clubs.

Crazy hours.

Tears.

Sweat.

Blood stained hands.

Jail.

Death.

Nothing in this life was certain no matter how hard out values and morals were portrayed.

I lived by those morals.

Family.

Loyalty.

Trust.

Brotherhood.

Earning bones.

Not everyone did though.

It was a cold dangerous life.

I was too selfish to give up Isabella though.

I would just have to protect her with everything in my power.

Everyone that didn't know who she was before, knew now.

Cop's daughter or not, she was mine and they had better respect that.

If not I had no problem spilling blood on my hands.


	25. Author's Note

_A/N This is not a chapter and I greatly apologize for that. _

_However, I wanted to let everyone know that I now officially have a Beta and she is going to clean up my mess and make that shit bling!_

_There will be a new chapter up very soon though so don't abandon me!_

_She and I are getting on a routine and it will go back to before where I posted about every other day. I have not posted everyday as some of you think, I just tend to post two or three chapters at a time._

_Trust me there are plenty more to come plus I already have the beginning of the outline for the seqeal._

_Hope everyone hangs with me that long!_

_Grazie, grazie, grazie!_

_xoxoxoxo _

_Nickie_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I just added some wiseguys. ;()**_

_I am so grateful for everyone who is reading and reviewing. I check out all of my followers and favoriters! Thank you, thank you, thank you._

_Who's in for the long haul? Give me some love!_

_This chapter has not been Beta'd yet but I didn't want to keep you waiting. _

_**"I don't have a wife, because emotion is dangerous." **__Charles 'Lucky' Luciano_

_**"Aren't you human?" **__Arnold Rothstein_

_**"Would it help?" **__ Charles 'Lucky' Luciano - Mobsters_

_**Emmett's POV**_

The rest of the night followed with everyone congratulating us. Rosalie was an only child and her father thought she was too young but to everyone else our engagment was nothing but extra cement to the bonds of the heads of this family.

Also, it made sure everyone knew she was mine.

I love Rose, even when she was a bitch.

I wanted to give her the world and I would.

We were out on the floor, slow dancing.

Dancing wasn't my favorite thing but if it made my girl happy, eh?

"Ready to blow this joint?" I whispered in her ear.

Rosalie was legal.

Not that the law had ever stopped me but it was a respect thing.

I was gonna tear that pussy up.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled up at me from under her lashes.

"Let's get outta here." I said pulling her off the dance floor.

I didn't take her back to the penthouse. Odds are everyone would be there at some point tonight.

I had booked the penthouse suite at Rochester Inn out on the lake.

My girl deserved nothing less than perfect.

I had phoned ahead to make sure that everything would be in place when we arrived.

I knew Rosalie wasn't a virgin and I was okay with that, I myself was far from it.

I couldn't wait to get off in it.

She has been prancing around all night in that little red number and I was tired of holding back.

We was bout to become like rabbits.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked when we didn't head towards the penthouse.

"It's a surprise. I thought we deserved some privacy." I told her running my hand up her silky tan thigh.

"Sounds good to me." She said adjusting herself in the seat so her dress slid up farther than it already was.

"You're gonna get it woman." I said slipping my hand a little higher.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Guran-fuckin-teed." I assured her with a smile.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was dizzy from all the spinning and alcohol.

Even so, I was having a great night.

I felt like I was in a fairytale.

Edward had introduced me to everyone, formally.

It made me a little nervous that everyone now knew exactly who I was, but I had faith in Edward. He had taken care of me this far.

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward whispered again in my ear.

I smiled every time.

"It's the dress."

"No, you make the dress kid." Edward said kissing under my earlobe.

"If you say so." I said laying my head on his chest.

He grabbed my chin bringing my face up so we were looking at one another.

"Get this Isabella, you are amazing beautiful, even if you don't see it. I WILL make you see it. I don't want to heat another negative thing about yourself again. Are we clear?"

I nodded.

"Good. Did I hurt you?" He asked releasing my chin and running his fingers along my cheekbones.

"No." I told him laying back over on his chest.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" He asked snaking his arms around my waist.

"If you'll have me." I whispered.

"Always. Never forget that." He said placing a kiss on my hair.

"There you are!" Esme said breaking into our intimate moment.

"Hi Esme." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello, sister." Edward said.

"May I borrow Isabella for a moment?" Esme asked him smiling sweetly.

"I suppose." Edward answering in a hoity toity voice.

"I'm going to get a drink. Can I get anyone else anything.?" Edward asked running his hand down my back and squeezing my ass since no one else could see.

"Get me a water please." I asked.

He nodded and waited for Esme to answer.

"Nothing for me, dear brother."

He turned and walked towards the bar.

As soon as he was out of earshot Esme grabbed my arm bringing me in close.

"Emmett has taken Rosalie away for the night. Can you keep my brother occupied?" She giggled.

"Are you asking me to blindside your brother with sexual favors so you can get laid?" I tortured her.

She looked insulted.

"Oh no. I don't want you to feel like you're being compromised. If you're uncomfortable -"

"It's fine. I can handle my own." I assured her smiling.

She sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bella. I owe you."

I nodded and winked at her.

She quickly walked out of the room before Edward came back from the bar.

"Where did my sister go?" He asked holding a bottle of water and a cup of ice.

"Bathroom." I replied cooly.

I was getting better at this.

"Ok. Girls always have to piss." He said pouring some water in the cup for me.

"Thank you." I said quickly downing the water.

The alcohol was catching up with me.

"Wanna dance?" He asked staring down at me.

"Actually, can we leave?" I asked.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm very tired."

"Then I'll take you home kid." He said placing his hand on the small of my back and leading the way out.

When we got to the penthouse I realized something.

"I forgot my bag." I told Edward.

"Do you need it?" He asked pausing in the parking garage.

"It has my pajamas..."

"You can wear one of my shirts. That's much sexier anyway." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand pulling me along with him.

When we got up to the penthouse, I kicked my shoes off.

"Ahh." I sighed when my bare feet hit the cool hardwood floors.

"If you don't like those, why do you wear them?" Edward asked grabbing a remote and pressing buttons.

Soon the crooning voice of Sinatra filled the room.

"Alice would kill me if I didn't. Besides, don't you men get off on those kind of shoes?" I asked with a soft laugh sitting down on the sofa.

"Sometimes. I want you to be comfortable though." He said pouring himself a drink.

"Want one?" He asked looking up at me.

"A small one."

He came over carrying two rock glasses and sat down next to me.

"Thank you." I told him taking a sip. The amber liquid burned going down my throat.

"It's bourbon. Stronger than what your used to." He smiled at the grimace on my face.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I joked.

"Just relaxed. Here." He patted his lap after pointing to my feet.

I pulled my dress up and laid my feet across his lap. He took one in his strong hands and began massaging slowly, firmly heel to toe then up my calve, before moving to the other one.

I just laid back and enjoyed.

I had never had anyone massage my feet.

"This could spoil a girl ya know."

"That's my plan."

"I like your plan." I giggled sipping on the bourbon.

"I'm glad."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes longer before he spoke again.

"Now that Rosalie is going to be moving in here with Em, I thought they might need some privacy so I was going to look at apartments."

"You're going to buy an apartment? With what?" I asked him cracking open one eye.

"Money. Funds. Dollars." He rolled off.

"You have that kind of money?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I have anything you could want or need." He assured me. "I want you to go with me to pick."

"It's your place. Why would you want me to help pick?" I asked.

"Because it'll will be open to you as if it's your place, too."

Was I dreaming?

I pinched myself.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow.

"Making sure I'm awake." I grinned.

He chuckled.

"So?"

"Ok." I told him smiling.

We fell into a comfortable silence again just enjoying each other's company.

After a few minutes Edward began kissing around my ankles and making his way up to my knees. I loved the feel of his lips against my skin. It sent tremors throughout my body and down to places I wanted him to touch.

He slowly climbed up over me and began kissing down my neck. I ran my hands up in his wild copper locks and entangled my fingers in it. I pulled his face down to mine and began kissing him passionately.

I was feeling brave.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I glady granted him.

He slowly laid more weight on me and I love every bit of it.

I could feel his hard cock against myself and I gently rocked my hips, seeking friction.

Edward drove my body crazy, made me want to do things I would never say out loud.

"Oh my God, Isabella." Edward whispered in my ear before attacking my neck again. He was holding himself up with one arm and had his hand on my hip pulling me against him.

Soft gasps and moans slipped out at the sensations rolling through my body.

"May I?" He asked tugging on my dress.

I nodded and leaned up for him to unzip my dress. I lifted my ass for him to slip the dress all the way off. I felt my entire body blush as I was laid before him in little white silk panties and a strapless bra. They were simple white silk. Nothing fancy but from the look in his eyes you would have thought I was laying naked covered in diamonds.

He looked at me for a moment with hooded eyes while unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it in the floor along with his shoes.

He laid back on me and started kissing me passionately again.

He ghosted his fingertips across the outside of my panties and I thrust my hips up to meet his hand. He sucked gently on my bottom lip and ran a finger along my pantyline before pulling it back. I felt his finger run up my slid and it made me wetter than I already was.

"So wet." He moaned as he slowly inserted his finger inside of me. This was a first for me and I loved it, my body craving more. He gently pushed in and out before adding another finger.

I laid my head back moaning his name and spread my legs a little further.

"You're so tight, Isabella." He whispered against my neck while placing wet kisses there.

He pushed his fingers in a little further and stopped.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me with wide eyes.

I blushed deeply and nodded not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Oh my God." He said pulling his fingers out of me and sitting up. He had one hand laid over my thigh and the other he ran over his face.

"I'm sorry." I apologized sitting up pulling my legs back towards me.

"Don't apologize. I love that I will be the only man that will ever touch you, it- it just caught me off guard." He said massaging my leg.

"You didn't have to stop." I said peaking under my lashes at him.

"I'm not going to rush you into anything and I'm not popping your fucking cherry on Emmett's couch. That's not how it will be." He said gathering me in his arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"To bed."

"I don't want to go to sleep." I told him.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He smirked.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"I'm glad you decided to come home with me Ally." Carlisle said taking his eyes off the road to glance at me.

I had my arms crossed and was watching the world pass by out the window.

"I'm mad at you, don't forget that. But I do miss you." I quietly replied.

The girls had all skipped out with their men and as mad as I was at Carlisle, I couldn't stay away from him.

"I'll make it up to you love." He said before looking back at the road.

We rode the rest of the way to his place in silence.

When we walked into the penthouse there was a big blue box laying on the table in the foyer.

"Is that a gift for your bimbo?" I asked as Carlisle helped me out of my jacket.

"Are you calling yourself a bimbo?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Carlisle." I said trying to fight the small smile creeping up on my face.

"Aprirlo." _(Open it.)_

I walked over to the table and lifted the lid off revealing the most gorgeous set of jewelry I had ever seen. Carlisle had never gotten me anything extravagent like this. The necklace was double rows of diamonds twisted together with a matching bracelet and big teardrop earrings.

He was such an ass but he could be so sweet when he wanted to.

I couldn't help the tears that slowly trinkled down my cheeks.

He raised my face to look at him, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Why are you so moody? You having your time of the month?" He laughed kissing my forehead.

I shook my head and thought about what he said. When was the last time I had my period?

I broke away from his hold and opened my purse, digging for my calender.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"I just have to check something." I said finally emptying my purse on the table. I picked up my calender and flipped through, looking over and over trying to take in the fact that I was late. Way late. Over two weeks late.

"Mary Alice, what the hell is it?" Carlisle asked me putting his hand on my arm.

"Carlisle, I think I'm pregnant."

I don't know why I hadn't noticed. I had been sick, tired, emotional.

I should have noticed this much sooner.

I can't believe I had been so careless.

"Incinta? Non sei sul controllo delle nascite?" _(Pregnant? Are you not on birth control?)_

"I was, but- but I ran out and never went back. So much was going on and I didn't think about it..." I told him as more tears began filling my eyes.

I thought he was going to let loose, get angry.

I waited for it.

But it never came.

"Signore, ho dovuto chiedere prima. Ho dovuto usare qualcosa!" _(Lord, I should have asked this before. I should have used something!) _He ranted quietly walking over to the bar and grabbing his bottle of scotch. He didn't get a glass, just turned the bottle up.

I stood quietly, waiting for him to say something.

"Carlisle?" I finally spoke.

"Mary Alice, come here." He said holding his arm out.

I walked slowly to him and allowed him to pull me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head before speaking.

"Potrebbe essere solo stress. Faremo in modo di esso e poi si prenderà cura di questo. Non preoccuparti di nulla. Avrei dovuto essere più in cima delle cose e non ti consente di far fronte a questo, ci occuperemo di questo." (_It could just be stress. We'll make sure of it and then I will take care of this. Don't worry about anything. I should have been more on top of things and I won't let you deal with this, we will deal with this.)_

"What about Roxy?" I asked him looking up into his normally bright blue eyes. They looked cloudy and gray.

"Tomorrow, we will deal with all of this tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. He grabbed a pair of silk pajama pants as usual and handed me the matching shirt.

I climbed into the bed beside him and he pulled me over so that my back was laying against his chest. He ran his hand over my flat belly slowly for awhile.

"Have you been sick?" He asked.

"Yes.. alot. I thought it was my nerves."

"There is a little Carlisle in there, we'll do a test tomorrow but I know. I'm a fucking doctor for crying out loud." He said quietly in my ear.

For as bad as this could possibly be his voice held a hint of excitement.

For me that meant there was hope for us to salvage our relationship.

Hope that I might get what I wanted after all.

I feel asleep with Carlisle rubbing my stomach and placing soft kisses on my ear and neck.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I just play with it.**_

_Thanks to everyone hanging with me. My updates are coming a little slower but my fabulous Beta MalloryKnoxx is working overtime people! Patience is a virtue. Let's all thank her for cleaning up my story. :):):):)_

_Love the reviews! Keep 'em coming. Tell all your friends to come read. :)_

_Remember, I am posting multiple chapters at a time so make sure you don't skip any!_

_**Warning: **__This is a mature story and this chapter contains lemony goodness!_

_**"Yeah bitch, I do know that picture because it was sitting on my bedroom wall when I used to ride your husband."**_ _- Karen Gravano, Mob Wives_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Oh my God!" I panted lying back on the bed. I wasn't sure if I would be able to walk when we left this place.

Emmett had taken me to Rochester Inn, which is very nice and very old fashioned.. It's a huge brownstone that sits overlooking the lake. He had the penthouse for the night. We walked in and there were dozens of candles everywhere, casting a soft, romantic glow over the huge four poster king size bed in the middle of the room. The French doors were closed but the curtains were pulled back revealing the moon shining on the water.

"Can we live here?" I asked after falling in love with the scenery.

"We'll discuss it later." He said grabbing my hair, tilting my head back. He kissed me deeply, grabbing my thigh and pulling it up over his hip.

"Ok." I mumbled between our lips.

He walked me slowly backwards stopping just before we reached the bed.

"You've been teasing me relentlessly for weeks now." He said as he slid his jacket off and began undoing his tie.

"I've laid in the bed with you grinding your ass all over my dick." He was unbuttoning his shirt.

"My balls are so blue it looks like two fucking smurfs are living in my pants." He kicked his shoes off and stepped closer to me.

"I love you Rosalie and you are more than worth the wait." He grabbed my dress and literally ripped it off my body leaving me standing there naked.

I don't normally wear panties, ok?

"I loved that dress!"

"I'll buy ya twenty more..." He assured me with lust hazed eyes.

"I want to make love to you, slow, romantic love like you deserve," He ran his hand over my left breast and down between my legs, "but right now, I'm going to fuck you hard."

He pulled his hand back, licking his fingers.

"Yummy." He said grinning at me before tackling me onto the bed.

I giggled softly and spread my legs out baring myself to him.

He quickly dove in between my thighs, licking top to bottom before sliding two fingers in. I felt myself tighten around him. I had been longer without than he had and his possessive side was driving me crazy.

He ran his fingers in and out of me, curling them just so to reach that special spot. He gently nipped at my clit with his teeth every so often then would continue licking and sucking until I felt the tight coil deep in my stomach.

"Emmett." I moaned as he sent me flying over the edge.

"We're just getting started baby." He smirked at me as he climbed up over me.

"You're on the pill?" He asked holding himself over me.

I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He entered me quickly, and I thought I would pass out.

I wasn't a virgin by any means but Emmett was huge and I thought he was trying to rearrange my intestines.

He quickly fell into a pace that suited us both. I ran my nails down his back and sucked on his adam's apple making him groan. He would pull almost all the way out before ramming his giant dick back into me.

"Oh fuck." He murmuered as he leaned down to suck on my tits. He held himself off of me while he grabbed on my tits, sucking my nipples and swirling his tongue around them. I arched my back off the bed bringing my fingers down to circle my clit as he continued pounding into me.

"Em, oh my, oh Emmett!" I called out as I felt the fire quickly stirring up in my body once again.

"That's right, come for Daddy." He said quickening his pace.

"Oh yes!" I screamed.

"Come all over my dick." He whispered in my ear sending me over the edge.

I felt my pussy clamped down on his dick and I dug my nails into his back.

I was screaming his name over and over.

"You... feel...so good." He mumbled as I felt his dick beginning to throb as he came with me.

He slowly came to a stop and peppered my face with kisses.

"Thank you." He whispered against my chest.

"Thank you!" I said laughing.

I didn't mind he had fucked me senseless. If that's what my man needed, that's what he would get. We had plenty of time to do it every way in the book and I was more than willing.

We spend the rest of the night fucking on the bed.

OIn the floor.

In the shower.

Against the wall.

On the counters.

In the hot tub.

I rode him like I was in a rodeo.

We fell asleep sticky and spent.

I didn't even care.

When I woke up, Emmett had breakfast waiting for me on the table. And after we ate, we took another shower together, where he washed me slowly and, sensually before making long slow passionate love to me just as he had promised.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward tossed me on the bed before crawling up between my legs. He nibbled on my ear and made his way to my lips.

"Isabella, you're so beautiful." He whispered moving his lips over to my shoulder, placing soft kisses.

"You're sexy as hell." I mumbled out trying to focus on his words and not just the feelings he gave my body.

"Nothing like you, kid." He replied trailing wet kisses down my chest.

"May I?" He asked hooking a finger in my bra.

"Anything you want." I nodded.

"I want every fucking inch of you Isabella but it's not time." He said unhooking my bra with one hand and throwing it across the room.

"Why the hell are you getting me all worked up then?" I screeched sitting up on my elbows.

"I said it wasn't the time, for your first time. It's not going to be in Emmett's fucking bachelor pad. There are other things ya know." He said eyeing me from where his head hung over my stomach.

"Oh." I said blushing deeply. I felt the heat bleed down through my neck and chest.

"Have you done anything?" He asked.

"Kiss?" I said sounding more like a question.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I have hit the jackpot." He said to himself looking down shaking his head before looking back up at me.

"Kid, my tongue's like a bomb and I'mma make you explode." He grinned evilly up at me.

I fell back on the bed and pulled my legs up allowing his easier access.

He hooked his fingers in my panties and pulled them off.

"Abbi pietà." _(Have mercy.)_ Edward whsipered staring at me.

I felt vulnerable laying before him completely bare but he was slowing giving me more confidence with the way he was looking at me.

His eyes had become a very deep hunter green and he looked every bit of the bad boy that he was.

He started kissing down my thigh from my knee and before I knew it he was slowly flicking his tongue on my clit.

"Oh!" I yelped not even realizing I was thrusting myself towards his face.

He applied more of his tongue and pressed it flat against me, licking slowly up and down.

I felt myself getting wetter.

He circled right outside my entrance with his fingertip making me jump, my body begging for me.

He slowly inserted his finger, curling it back, rubbing small circles inside me.

I felt a warm sensation growing in my stomach and buried my hands in his hair pulling his face closer to me.

I wanted him to keep going forever.

He quickened his ministrations with his tongue and I felt myself getting hotter.

I was moaning loudly and I could feel Edward grinning against my clit.

He slipped another finger in and began moving them quicker while nibbling on my clit.

I arched off the bed and Edward wrapped an arm around my legs grounding me to his face.

It was so intense but I didn't want him to stop.

He keep licking and nibbling and sliding in and out.

My body was tingling all over, and I thought I would explode.

Just when I thought I could take no more my body came unhinged.

I saw a flash of white behind my eyelids.

I was out of breath and panting like a bitch in heat.

Edward slowly kissed his way up my body before kissing me, letting me taste myself on his lips.

As gross as I always thought that sounded, it turned me on more.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked still working on catching my breath.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know." I told him quickly.

"I know it's your turn, but I've never..." I said rolling over to face him.

"No, it's not my turn. It pleased me to please you, and I won't have you degrade yourself." He said kissing my forehead.

"Degrade myself?" I asked.

"You're not a whore and you'll never be treated like one Isabella." He told me in a very serious tone.

I just nodded my understanding and laid my head down on the pillow.

Edward pulled the comforter up over us and turned the lamp off.

He pulled me onto his chest and kissed my hair.

"Buonanotte bambino." _(Goodnight kid.)_ He whispered against my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine.

"Goodnight." I at least understood that phrase.

My body was relaxed, I was curled up on Edward's chest and it took no time for me to be out like a light.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I make no money off this stuff but my made men keep me in furs and bling. :)**_

_This story is Beta'd by the best! MalloryKnoxx *hugs her*_

_Keep in mind when checking updates that I'm posting multiple chapters at once._

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. _

_Makes my day!_

_How is the flow? Are things interesting enough? Give me some feedback!_

_**Take Me Down**__ - Chris Brown is the song I listen to while writing the Esme/Aro scene. If you haven't heard it I urge you to check it out. _

_I will post a cast list soon. :)_

"_**Is it caring about friendship or is it that your new man doesn't pound you out good enough and you have to remember how mine did?"**_** – **_Drita, Mob Wives_

_Previously..._

_"You're not a whore and you'll never be treated like one Isabella." He told me in a very serious tone._

_I just nodded my understanding and laid my head down on the pillow._

_Edward pulled the comforter up over us and turned the lamp off._

_He pulled me onto his chest and kissed my hair._

_"Buonanotte bambino." (Goodnight kid.) He whispered against my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine._

_"Goodnight." I at least understood that phrase._

_My body was relaxed, I was curled up on Edward's chest and it took no time for me to be out like a light._

_**Esme's POV**_

Finally both of my brothers were busy and I had some alone time with Aro. We were in the car before Edward had a chance to ask me what we were doing tonight.

"Where are you going?" I asked Aro as he passed our usual exit.

"To a hotel. Do you not think Eddie Boy and Isabella are at the penthouse?"

"Ah. Gotcha."

He reached across the console and entwined his fingers with mine.

I never thought I would see this side of Aro.

In light of all things going on, I was enjoying myself.

In this life you never know what might happen so I was going to enjoy every moment I could.

We pulled up to one of the nicer hotels downtown and Aro gave the keys to the valet before walking around to open the door.

"You ready Ma?"

"Yes." I said smiling up at him.

"Let's do the thang then."

He got a honeymoon suite on the top floor and told the staff to leave us alone after they brought our bags up.

"I know there aren't candles and this isn't anywhere near what it should be, but I'm tired of waiting. Every time I try to plan something one of your brothers wants to interrupt. I want you and I can't wait anymore doll."

"Aro, all I need is you. I know you mean well but this is fine. Really."

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

I loved this side of him.

I deepened the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

He playfully pulled on my hair making me show him my throat.

He ran his tongue down my throat and back up kissing just behind my ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I'm going to go change." I winked at him and grabbed my bag on the way to the bathroom.

I didn't care that we were at a hotel. It's really the only place we had a chance to be alone.

I was however going to look sexy.

I pulled the dark purple silk nighty out of my bag and held it up in front of me smiling.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth before walking back into the room like I was still wearing my dress.

"Damn, ma." He said looking amazed.

That's the look I was going for.

He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. He had his hands in my hair and roaming over my body. I gripped his shirt in my hands trying to pull him as close to me as possible.

We lay down on the bed and he touches and kisses me everywhere.

I quickly unbutton his shirt, leaning up to slide it off his shoulders.

His lips never left my body.

I leaned up kissing his throat as I tried to unbuckle his belt. He chuckled and undid it quickly, shucking his pants off.

"Sei bellissima." _(You're beautiful.)_

I reached into his briefs and began stroking him. He groaned against my neck and pulled my hand out.

"Vorrei prendermi cura di te."_(Let me take care of you.)_

He lifted my nighty up running his one hand over my stomach, as he pulled my panties off with the other.

He ran his nose down my slit before running a finger along parting my lips. He ran his tongue in slow, lazy circles around my clit. He placed one finger inside of me moving in a circular motion before slowly slidding another in. He flicked his tongue over my clit and I felt the tingling beginning.

I ran my hands over the bed fisting the sheets, while moaning softly.

He was driving me crazy.

"Ma Sei pronto?" _(Are you ready ma?)_

"Dio. Sì!" _(God yes!)_

He kissed up my stomach and braced himself over me. He grabbed his dick and rubbed the head over my clit, teasing me before pulling back. He reached over and grabbed a condom off the nightstand. He tore the foil wrapper with his mouth and rolled the condom down his dick.

"Questo sta andando male. Fammi sapere se è troppo."_(This is going to hurt. Let me know if it's too much.)_

I nodded and bucked my hips, on the verge of an explosion I was sure.

He ran the head of his dick up and down my folds once again getting it wet before placing it at my entrance. He began pushing in and my breath caught. It burned as he stretched me out inch by inch before finally pushing all the way in.

I felt something tear and tensed.

"Relax." He instructed me.

I let my body relax and he slowly began grinding against me. The pain slowly subsided and the pleasure took over once again.

"Più si prega di." _(More please.) _

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

I started meeting him with each stride and the warm tingling made it's way back into my lower regions.

Aro wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled it away, exposing my neck.

He started with kisses that turned into him sucking on my neck softly.

I could feel every inch of him tickling me from the inside, and I crossed my ankles locking my legs around his waist.

I couldn't get enough.

How had I not done this before?

I was moaning into his ear as all the sensations were taking me over.

His dick thrusting into me over and over.

His lips against my skin.

His hand rocking my hips against him.

He sped up his pace and the tingling made it's way through my entire body sending me into a body shaking orgasm.

I came around his dick moaning his name with my nails dug in his chest, unsure of whether to push him away because the sensation was so intense or never let him get off because it felt so good.

He moved his lips down to my breasts.

He leaned up and used both hands to grab my hips lifting them off the bed.

"If it's too much..."

"It's fine."

He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in groaning.

He looked as if he was holding back so much and I loved him for it.

A few beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and he was biting his lip as if that kept the animal in him caged up.

"More." I pleaded with him.

He quickened his pace, continuing to pull almost all the way out before burying himself deep inside of me. I felt the tingle coming back but it wasn't enough.

Aro didn't fail me.

He ran his thumb along my lip asking for entrance into my mouth.

I parted my lips, sucking his thumb for a moment before he pulled it back out.

He moved it to my clit and began rubbing circles while keeping quick strokes.

It was all I needed before coming undone again.

I threw my head back, calling his name.

His breathing picked up and before I could come down from my high I felt him throbbing inside of me.

He leaned down pressing his lips gently to mine.

"Ti amo più della mia vita Esme."_ (I love you more than my life, Esme.)_

He slowly pulled out and rolled the condom off, tossing it in the trash can.

He got back in the bed with me pulling me into his side.

I traced random patterns across his chest while we drifted off.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I had slipped out of bed leaving Alice sleeping in peace. I had run out to the corner drugstore and grabbed a couple of at home pregnancy tests for her to take when she woke up. I had spent all that time at medical school and I didn't even have a practice. What the fuck was that?

I grabbed some breakfast on the way back to the penthouse, being quiet when I went in. I laid out the breakfast sandwiches and fruit on a tray and carried it upstairs.

I sat down next to Alice, taking in her beauty. How had I let this happen?

She was just a child herself.

My father was going to be pissed.

Her father was going to be pissed.

I brushed some hair out of her face causing her to stir.

"Buongiorno." _(Good morning.)_

"Morning." She said burying her face back in the pillow.

"I brought you some breakfast. I also bought a test."

She lifted her head back up and nodded.

"Will you put it in the bathroom?"

I stood up, taking the test into the bathroom. I opened them, laying them out on the counter so all she would have to do was pee on the stick.

She walked in and shut the door leaving me to the longest five minutes of my life.

Finally, she came back out.

"What did it say?"

"I didn't look at it. You can. I can't right now."

I shot off the bed anxious to see the results even though I already knew.

Two pink lines.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I felt sick.

I didn't even want to look at that stick.

I knew.

My parents were going to kill me.

My father would kill Carlisle.

I would have to raise a baby alone.

"You're having my bambino." Carlisle whispered from the doorway looking at that stupid stick.

"What are we going to do?"

"You are going to eat breakfast. You have to take care of yourself and my bambino."

Carlisle sat down next to me and sighed.

"Then we speak to our parents."

If I wasn't sick before.

"Ok." I said picking up the fruit cup. I couldn't handle grease right now.

An hour later we we're pulling up to his father's house. My parent's car was already in the drive and I'm sure they were very curious as to why they had been called over here.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm as ok as I'm going to be."

"I worry about your health. Stress isn't good for the bambino and I've put you through enough."

I said nothing and after a few minutes he got out and walked around to open my door.

We stood outside of Marcus Volturi's mansion looking up at the eerie, cloudy sky as an omen.

Carlisle and I looked at each other with matching worried expression.

"Let's get it over with." He said reaching out to open the door.

He never let go of my hand as he lead the way through the house to the dining room.

I had been here hundreds of times, but I couldn't think clearly at the moment.

I didn't want to see the disappointment on our parent's faces.

I didn't want to face what they might deem as punishment.

I didn't want this to be my reality.

"Carlisle, è tutto bene?" _(Carlisle, is everything alright?) _Marcus asked eyeing our joined hands.

"That would depend on how you choice to look at it."

My mother had a nervous look on her face and was holding onto my father's arm.

"What's going on?" My father asked eyeing us both suspiciously.

Carlisle took a deep breath and squeezed my hand.

"Mary Alice è incinta di mio figlio." _(Mary Alice is pregnant with my child.)_

"Oh, mio Dio!" (_Oh my Lord!)_ My mother cried making the sign of the cross.

I felt tears pricking my eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked my father who said nothing.

His face was a rather deep shade of violet.

"Come hai potuto fare questo? Come hai potuto lasciare che questo accada? E 'nostra figlia! Il nostro bambino figlia!" My father yelled rising from his chair, knocking it over.

_(How could you do this? How could you let this happen? She is our daughter! Our baby daughter!) _

"I realize this is horrible timing but I love her. I will take care of her and my bambino. Let you forget I'm next in line and I have a medical degree. Mary Alice and my bambino will never want or need for anything. I will see to that." Carlisle told him calmly while standing partially in front of me as if to protect me.

He was the one that needed protecting.

"Io si finisce!" _(I will end you!)_ My father yelled pulling his gun out and pointing it straight at Carlisle.

Marcus jumped up.

"Cauis, do not forget whose's son you aim at!"

"Ca, don't do this. This is a terrible situation but do not make our daughter do this alone." My mother softly spoke in his ear.

His eyes held determination but his hand held hesitation.

Carlisle was standing completely in front of me now but I poked my head around to see.

My father's hand wavered before he finally lowered the gun to the table dropping his head into his hands and crying.

I have never in my life seen my father cry.

I couldn't stop my own tears from spilling over.

Carlisle immediately spun around wrapping me in his arms.

"Don't cry love." He cooed in my ear.

My parents were beyond disappointed.

My mother was switching between comforting my father and praying.

"Alec!" Marcus called out.

Alec walked in taking in everyone's demeanor before speaking.

"Sir?"

"Bring two bottles of scotch now, son."

Alec left and came back carrying the two bottles and four glasses.

He sat them on the table and stood back, waiting for further instruction.

"Cauis, drink. Hopefully it will calm your nerves. Carmen, there is a drink here for you also." Marcus said filling the rock glasses.

"While I disagree with my son's behavior I will not turn my back on him in his time of need. Mary Alice is young and she should have had more time but this is what is to be. We will support them. Mary Alice has been born and bred for this life, what other honor is higher than for her to be the future Don's wife?"

Carlisle pulled a chair out, making me sit.

"Alec, please bring juice for Alice." He said to his brother in a commanding tone.

A couple of minutes later a glass of apple juice was placed in my hands.

"Drink love." Carlisle coaxed me.

I sipped the juice but it held no flavor.

I just wanted to crawl into bed.

"May I go?" I asked my parents.

My mother just looked to my father who stared straight at Carlisle.

"Ask your future husband." He said coldly before rising to leave the room.

My mother looked torn, trying to decide between my father, her husband, and me, her child.

I was going to have a child of my own.

Reality was setting in.

Hard.

"I will take care of it love."


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight**_

_Thanks to everyone hanging in there and showing me the love! _

_Round of applause for my Beta - __**Miss MalloryKnoxx**_

_I checked my traffic graph and when I upload more than one chapter at a time some are getting skipped. Make sure you have read everything so you don't get lost!_

_:D:D:D:D:D_

_For anyone wondering about the 'kid' nickname, watch Casablanca. One of my fav movies of all time. An old fashioned black and white romance._

_**"Here's looking at you, kid." **__Rick - Casablanca 1942_

_**Esme's POV**_

Right before the alarm could go off, both our phones were blowing up.

Aro shot up in bed answering his on the first ring while I continued to snuggle under the covers.

"Yea?"

"What the fuck?"

I opened my eyes, pulling the covers down.

"I'll handle it!" Aro shouted into the phone jumping out of bed.

"God damn it!" He yelled angrily throwing his phone against the wall.

It broke into pieces hitting the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked searching for my beeping phone.

"Mary Alice is pregnant!"

"What?"

"Ma justed called in hysterics. We gotta go. Now!"

Aro was racing around the room putting his clothes on.

He tossed clothes at me and was throwing the rest of the things in our bags not bothering to sort them.

I got dressed then checked my phone.

Two missed calls from Alice.

We quickly checked out and got in the car.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Alice.

I tried to ignore Aro cursing under his breath.

He was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought he might break it.

_"Hello?"_ Mary Alice sobbed.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

_"I don't know. I'm with Carlisle."_

"Carlisle?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to kill him!" Aro shouted speeding up.

_"Please stop him, Esme! This will end badly. It's Carlisle. It's been Carlisle the whole time." _Alice pleaded through her sobs.

"I'll try." I promised before hanging up.

"Aro, please calm down."

Silence.

"I don't know what all is going on but you can't hurt the father of your sister's baby."

Silence.

I placed my hand on his arm, willing him to look at me.

"Please!" I begged him.

He sighed and let off the gas, slowing down.

"I can't believe this shit!"

"I know. I can't either. Where are we going?"

"To my parents now. I'll see Alice after that. If I go now, I'll kill him."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_**Isabella's POV**_

I stepped out of the shower to Edward standing there holding out clothes.

"Get dressed. We have to go to Carlisle's."

His tone left no room for me to be embarrassed at my lack of clothes.

I nodded and took the clothes.

I quickly dressed and threw my hair in a sloppy bun.

I walked into the bedroom and found Edward standing there in his suit, ready to go.

"What's going on?" I asked following him out of the penthouse.

"Shit has hit the fan within the family. Mary Alice is pregnant and Caius tried to shoot Carlisle this morning. We have to get over there. She has been asking for you."

"Why would Caius try to shoot Carlisle?"

"Because he knocked her up."

I was stunned speechless.

Alice had never told me she was seeing Carlisle.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked trying hard to keep up with his long strides.

"Her parents are stroking out and I'm sure Marcus isn't happy."

It didn't take us long to get to Marcus' mansion because Edward doubles as a Nascar driver.

Thank God I was getting used to it.

One of Marcus' goons opened the door for us, nodding at us.

I followed Edward into the living room.

A very upset Mary Alice was being consoled by an exhausted looking Carlisle.

"Alice?"

She looked up at me with swollen, red eyes.

"It's ok." I told her sitting beside her, wrapping my arms around her.

She leaned on my shoulder, her tears seeping into my shirt.

Carlisle stood up and followed his father out of the room, Edward right behind him.

"Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me it was Carlisle?" I said softly in her ear.

"He didn't want to tell anyone because of my age. Cat's out of the bag now." She smiled through her tears.

"My father wouldn't speak to me. He and my mother left a little while ago. Aro is on his way over there with Esme. Hopefully she can calm him down. Rosalie and Emmett should be here any minute. I'm just so upset and happy at the same time. I can't stop crying, and I'm so tired."

"It'll be okay. Everything will work out."

"Sure as hell will." Rosalie piped in walking into the room.

"Rose." Alice cried hugging her.

"Your parents will calm down. Now, you need to." Rosalie cooed in her ear, rubbing her hair.

I couldn't believe she was pregnant.

She was sixteen.

I silently thanked God I was a virgin, even though I didn't know how much longer that would last.

_**Edward's POV**_

"It's about time you got here." Carlisle said as Emmett walked in.

"I got here as fast as I could." He shrugged.

"Gentleman, let's get started." Marcus commanded the attention in the room.

We all sat to see how this would play out with the exception of Caius.

"Carlisle has knocked Mary Alice up, which nearly resulted in his untimely death this morning. He will take care of her and his child. Caius is upset, which is understandable. However, Roxy is to be let go, or moved down, whichever he chooses. That will stir troubled waters. We are already on the verge of a war and we cannot afford to be weak.

Alice's age is looked down upon but Carlisle is next in line, and he will be a great provider. Her age will be overlooked and this will be treated as a pleasant affair, which it is. She is carrying my grandchild."

Not a man in the room said a word, but nodded just the same.

If it had been Esme, he wouldn't be leaving where he stood.

I would have to get to Aro as soon as I left here to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Martin isn't going to take this well." Dementri said.

"He will have no other choice than to accept it." Carlisle said standing up. "I love Mary Alice. This pregnancy may be unexpected, but I will correct what needs to be corrected. She will move in with me and continue with school until the baby comes. I'll make arrangements after that. She needs to be home with my bambino."

"When will the wedding be?" Marcus asked lighting a cigar.

"I'll discuss it with her."

"Fine. You may choose the date, but there will be a wedding. A legacy to this family will not be born out of wedlock."

Carlisle nodded and excused himself to get back to Alice.

Isabella was going on the pill immediately and so was Esme.

I prayed this gave Aro food for thought.

Nobody went to mass today.

We all hung out at Marcus' with Carlisle and Mary Alice and had lunch.

Things would be tense for a little while but it would fade.

We were stronger than ever.

It's not like Mary Alice was the first one to get pregnant before marriage.

The shock would wear off quickly.

Carlisle was taking Alice back to his place for a nap, and the rest of us broke off on our own.

"I'm going to tell Aro to come over to my place." Emmett told me as we walked out to our vehicles.

I nodded letting him know I would be there soon.

I was driving down the road and Isabella looked lost in her thoughts.

"I'm not pushing you into anything, but I want you on the pill or something asap."

She turned to look at me.

"Like I said, I'm not pushing you but when it happens I don't want to take any chances. Alice's father is in this thing of ours. He'll get over it. He knows Carlisle will provide more that she could ever wish for. Your father on the other hand, wouldn't take it near as lightly. I have enough to worry about getting popped on the street, I don't want to have to worry about the cops doing it."

"I understand. I don't want a baby at this age."

"You do want kids one day, right?"

"I have never thought about it. I wasn't that little girl that grew up dreaming of weddings and babies."

"Isabella, I am in no way ready for kids right now, but I will have them one day. Someone to pass my name onto. If you're in this with me, you have to want that, too."

She was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I'll give you anything you want."

I loved it when she was submissive and eager to please.

I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her soft skin.

"You were made for me."

A small smile and soft blush bloomed on her face.

"I wish I didn't have to but I have to go home." She sighed.

"I know. I'll be there to pick you up in the morning."

I drove slowly to her house wanting as much time with her as I could get.

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"Here and there. She seems occupied with whatever she is doing. I don't really care."

I did though.

Frank Denali was trying to broach on our territory and that shit wasn't happening.

I would have to fill Isabella in soon.

The less she knew the better.

I dropped her off, kissing her quickly at the front door.

"Call you later, kid."

"Okay."

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Hey Bells." My dad greeted from the kitchen.

"Hey."

He had fish laid on the counter, fileting them out.

My mother would have died.

Good thing that bitch moved out.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good. Rosalie's birthday party was nice. I even danced."

My father raised his eyebrows at me.

"Did you send anyone to the hospital?" He joked.

"Very funny. Not this time." I began picking up fish scraps and tossing them in the garbage.

"So things with Edward seem to be getting...serious."

"You could say that."

"Invite him to dinner one night. I want to get to know him."

This couldn't go well.

"Okay."

My dad and I made small talk as I cleaned up behind him as he finished his batch of fish.

My mother would be over sometime this week.

Maybe I could not be home.

I doubted it though.

She was like a vulture, she would wait.

It would give me a chance to find out what she was hiding.

That night we ordered pizza and watched a movie.

I texted Alice on and off.

I was worried about her and wanted to be there for her in any way I could.

Esme called me to let me know her brothers had calmed Aro down some.

Monday came and went.

Alice was at school with the rest of us.

Nobody said anything about her pregnancy.

Everyone would know when she started showing and that would be soon enough.

Jacob and Santiago were told to look after all of us, more than usual.

Our guards were outside the school at all times anyway.

Carlisle was on edge with Alice's pregnancy though.

Wanted everything perfect.

Rosalie bitched about her new commute to school, but she smiled the whole time.

I'd be smiling all the time if I lived with my man.

Aro doted on Mary Alice constantly.

Esme just smiled.

She said if he doted on his sister that way, imagine how he would dote on her when it was their turn.

Tuesday came and went.

Same as the day before.

Wednesday was the same except when Edward pulled in the driveway my mother was home.

"And I thought it was going to be a good day." I groaned climbing out of the car.

"She is your mother." Edward reminded me as we walked up the steps.

"I'm home." I yelled as I walked through the front door dropping my backpack on the floor.

"In here." She called from the living room.

She was sitting on a stool in front of the small bar in the corner, sipping a martini.

I wanted one.

"How was school? Oh, hello Edward."

"Mrs. Swan." He nodded.

She cringed.

I wanted to smack her.

I hoped she didn't keep my father's name.

"Same as usual. What have you been up to?" I asked taking in her very new looking clothes.

"Same as usual." She smiled.

Spending my father's every dime, bitch?

"That's nice."

"Have you reconsidered moving in with me?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Isabella, I wish you would. Anytime you want, there is a room for you."

"At your friend's house?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Must be some friend to put up you and your daughter."

I really wanted her to leave so I could have a drink. I needed one dealing with her.

"A very good friend." She replied nibbling on an olive.

She talked for a while with me giving her one or two word answers.

Edward sat quietly on the couch.

Finally my mother decided to leave before my father came home.

"Let me walk you out, Mrs. Swan." Edward stood up.

"How sweet." She smiled at him.

Hands off, bitch, he's mine!

Edward opened the door for her then followed her out.

I heard the door clicked and picked up the bottle of whiskey.

I unscrewed the lid and took a large gulp before putting the bottle back.

I was glad she was leaving.

_**Edward's POV**_

Renee was talking away just listening to her own voice because I sure as hell wasn't.

When we got to her car and I knew we were out of ear shot of the house, I leaned in real close.

"Tell Frank I said hello."

She stopped talking abrupbtly.

"Does Isabella know?"

"Not yet. I'll let you tell her, but if you don't I will." I straightened my jacket standing upright.

"I will, she's just needs a little time to get used to her father, and I not being together."

"You know what Frank does."

It wasn't a question. I knew she knew. She was up the man's ass twenty-four hours a day. She would have to be dumb, deaf, and mute not to have caught on at this point.

She nodded.

"I'm sure you know things about me as well?"

Again, she nodded.

"Then know this, if I even think any harm will come Isabella's way I will not hesitate to take care of it. You included."

Her eyes widened slightly for a brief moment.

"Frank wouldn't take kindly to you threatening me, but since it's on behalf of my daughter's welfare, I won't say anything." She tried to scare me.

I would kill Frank Denali in a heartbeat if it was to defend Isabella.

I nodded and turned to walk back to the house.

Her engine didn't crank until I had opened the door.

I didn't know if she would tell Frank or not but I didn't care.

He was already on thin ice with this family.

I don't think Isabella would miss her mother is she happen to fall in with him.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight but all the babies are mine!**_

_Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Please make sure you're not skipping chapters. My numbers are going up and it makes me happy. Now, I just need ya to show me the love._

_Beta'd by the bestest, __**MalloryKnoxx**__! :):):)_

_Give her a hand!_

_**"Yeah boy I like it yeah boy I like it**_

_**Love it when you talk that talk to me yeah**_

_**Yeah that talk to me yeah**_

_**Love it when you talk that talk to me, yeah"**_

_Rihanna_

_**Two Months Later**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Things were going along smoothly.

The Denalis had backed off some.

I'm sure Renee delivered my message to Frank.

She had finally told Isabella and Charlie she was seeing someone and that he was the 'friend' she was living with.

Whore.

Thank God her daughter didn't take after her.

Isabella was pissed beyond belief and then crying as reality set in.

I was there to comfort her and make everything ok.

I would always be there.

If she had told Frank I threatened her, he hadn't acted on it but that doesn't mean I wasn't watching out for it.

I told my father what had went down.

He wasn't pleased that now the Chief of police had two women in his life involved with criminals.

This would only bring more attention our way.

I would deal with that soon.

First on my list was James.

That prick had it coming.

He had his eye on my woman more than once, and he was behind the drug scams at the clubs.

Laurent had been on his pathetic ass little crew. We had killed them off one by one.

Some of the best fun I had in awhile.

Not as much fun as I would have once Isabella and I had sealed the deal.

She was driving me crazy.

A man could only wait so long.

Any day now, I was liable to pounce on her ass.

She was so sexy and she didn't even know it.

There had been plenty of action just not the full ballpark kind.

That was the kind my cock was begging for.

"I don't know what to get anyone in your family." Isabella broke me from my thoughts.

"Pick it out and it'll be from us together. How many times I gotta tell you, money isn't an issue."

"I know. I want to get my dad something for fishing. I want to get my mother a one way ticket to somewhere far, far away. What do your parents like?"

"Cigars for my father, jewelry for my mom and Esme."

"Emmett?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"We'll be giving him something you can't buy at this mall." I winked at her.

I had picked him up a stainless steel Colt 1911 when I got mine.

He would love it and a man could never have too many guns.

"Let's get out of here and out of these clothes." I tugged on her waist.

"Let's get the gifts then we can go."

"Fine." I whined.

We picked up Cigars for my father and had them nicely giftwrapped before hitting up the jewelry store.

As we picked out a bracelet for Esme and a necklace for my mother, a piece caught Isabella's eye.

"See something you like?" I asked as she held up the chocolate diamond tennis bracelet.

"I wish. It's beautiful."

"Matches your eyes."

She laid the bracelet back down while I was paying.

I leaned over the counter, getting real close to the jeweler.

"Add that bracelet discreetly."

He nodded and did so quietly wrapping up the bracelet and handing it to me.

I stuck it in my jacket while Isabella browsed some more.

"We good now?" I asked as we walked out.

"We have to get my dad's gift."

"Why don't we get him a gift card. I don't know a thing about fishing stuff, and I doubt you do either."

"Sounds good to me." She smiled up at me.

Our holiday shopping was done.

I made sure Isabella had plenty of money for whatever she wanted or needed.

She would pick out something for the girls I'm sure but they wouldn't go too big on that.

I knew she and Esme had been buying baby things.

I didn't see the point. The baby wouldn't be born until well after Christmas but they're women.

What can you do?

Rosalie, Aro, and I had one semester left.

Alice would be doing private classes at home or some shit next year.

I forget what Carlisle said.

I had plans to talk to the principal.

Let Isabella and Esme do some extra credit shit or something so they could graduate this year.

Isabella had just turned seventeen, and I now had less than a year until I could move her in.

I had taken her on a shopping spree for her birthday.

Dresses, bags, shoes, skin tight jeans, jewelry.

Anything she wanted.

She was reluctant at first but finally caved when I tossed twenty grand on her bed in big bills.

As soon as she would let me, I was putting her ass in a new fucking car.

I hated her not having her own car but on the other hand I didn't have to worry about anyone putting a bomb under a car she didn't own.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Life was good.

I hadn't forgiven my mother for being a whore, but other than that.

I spend alot of time with the girls.

My grades were good.

I had gotten used to getting up early on Sundays for church.

That was one of the few things my father liked about Edward.

Edward was having dinner with my father and I once a week, and my father would stare at him the whole time.

It made me nervous but Edward told me not to sweat it.

My mother on the other hand pushed me on Edward every chance she got.

Not that I was arguing.

Christmas break was coming up and I was ecstatic.

I would get to spend everyday with Edward.

Maybe even some sleepovers.

He had bought an apartment a floor below Emmett's penthouse.

I hadn't told my dad where Rosalie was living so he would think I was staying at the Leone's house.

Once Alice announced her pregnancy at school I would have to tell my dad.

That's not something I could hide anyway.

Edward and I had just finished shopping and were headed back to his apartment.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Something pink." He smirked pulling into the parking garage.

I felt the blush in my cheeks.

"You look beautiful when you blush." He kissed my temple as we made our way to the elevator.

We were making out hot and heavy on the couch when his phone went off.

"Shit. I have to take this." He said climbing off me looking at his phone.

"Hello?"

He started putting his shirt back on.

"I'll be there shortly." He said hanging up.

He turned to me with an apologetic look.

"I know, I know. Business calls. It's ok. I need to study." I assured him kissing his cheek.

"I'll get Rosalie to take you home. I'll be there to pick you up for school."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket.

Rosalie was telling me in explicit detail about her and Emmett sex life on the way home.

I was quiet for most of it.

I didn't know what to say.

She and Emmett were freaky as hell by my standards.

"Come on, Bella. You and Edward can't be doing nothing at all."

"We fool around."

"Fool around? Is this eighth grade?" She laughed.

"He pleases me."

"Dish girl! Give me some details."

I felt my cheeks get hot at the image in my head of his messy bronze hair between my thighs.

"Spill!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"He had a magic tongue." I said softly looking out the window.

"That's it?"

"He won't let me reciprocate."

"That's a respect thing. Spring it on him when he doesn't have time to argue. Better yet, ride that dick."

"Rosalie."

"I know, you're a virgin but even Esme has given it up at this point. Just think about it. He isn't going anywhere."

I thought about what she said.

I didn't know why I was waiting.

I wanted Edward.

He did things to my body that made me see stars.

_Soon..._

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

Carlisle was a completely different man. He doted on me all the time and he was rubbing my stomach every chance he got.

I didn't go when they moved my things from my parents' house, but I spoke to my mother daily. My father was coming around but he was still upset. I could understand. I didn't plan this but I wasn't going to regret it.

This baby saved my relationship with Carlisle.

This baby saved Carlisle.

I was due the middle of May.

I had been to the doctor a couple of times but it would be another month or so before we knew the sex.

Carlisle wanted a boy.

I wanted the baby to be healthy.

I couldn't help but dream about frilly dresses and bows.

I was just starting to show and I knew I would have to inform the school of my circumstances soon.

Everyone would talk and rumors would grow like wildfire.

I wasn't worried about me.

I was worried about Carlisle killing half the student population at Valmont Prep.

"Come sta il mio bambino?" _(How's my baby?) _

Carlisle leaned over placing his hands on either side of my stomach.

"I have to go." I said kissing his head.

"I know. Felix a good driver? He make ya carsick?"

I shook my head and grabbed a water bottle.

Carlisle placed a kiss on my forehead and I was out the door.

_**Aro's POV**_

Things have been so hectic with business I hadn't been at school everyday.

Not that records would ever say that.

This was senior year, and Christmas was coming up quick.

Everyday that I was at school I waited with Esme in the quad for Alice to arrive at school.

I had gotten over Carlisle knocking her up, but I would never forget.

Not that it had slowed me down any.

Esme and I were going at it almost as much as Em and Rose.

Those lucky fuckers lived together.

Esme would be on my dick every night as soon as I could make that happen.

Don't get me wrong, I loved her.

I also loved her on my dick.

She was on the pill but she was so paranoid about getting pregnant that I still had to wear a rubber.

What the fuck?

I wasn't going to argue too much.

My parents didn't need more grandchildren this year.

I would do right with Es.

Marriage, house, babies.

That's how it was suppose to be done.

Carlisle didn't get the memo.

Stupid fuck.

He wanted to open practice.

Marcus was having a cow and Alec was chomping at the bit to get his spot.

This shit couldn't turn out well and we had other things to focus on.

I was focused on getting this shit with the Denalis over with so I could go back to focusing on Esme on my dick.

_**Esme's POV**_

"Good morning mama." I greeted Alice as she walked up to us.

Aro and I waved at Felix who nodded before pulling over to the other side of the street to park.

"Hey."

"How ya doing?" Aro asked wrapping an arm around each of us.

"I'm good. A little nauseous but that's expected."

"Are you telling the school today?"

"Yea. I'll talk to you at lunch." She said kissing Aro's cheek and disappearing into the office.

"Should we wait?" Aro asked me looking lost.

He had dealt with a lot in his life already but he didn't know how to handle this.

"Let's give her time. She'll let us know if she needs us." I smiled at him.

He nodded and took my hand walking me to class.

When I got to second period everyone was whispering.

I didn't hear everything but what I did wasn't good.

_"Mary Alice Luciano is pregnant!"_

_"It's with a mobster. Can you believe it?"_

_"I bet the kid comes out holding a gun!"_

I was pissed.

I glared at anyone I passed that was whispering.

They quickly shut up.

I took my seat but I didn't pay attention to the teacher at all.

Rosalie texted me in the middle of class.

_**Some bitch office assistant opened her mouth. I'll have to shut it for her.**_

Rosalie couldn't be controlled when she lost her temper.

_**Let it lie til we talked to A.**_

She didn't text back but I never heard an ambulance so I knew she hadn't hurt anyone.

At lunch I sat down with our group minus Alice and Aro.

He was taking Alice home.

She couldn't handle all the drama with her hormones.

It hadn't even been a whole day and people were all over it.

We were sitting at the table making small talk when a girl's voice carried over from the next table.

_"I can't believe she is knocked up! Mary Alice of all people."_

I grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"Not now. We're at school." I whispered calmly in her ear.

She relaxed slightly but sat up with her head cocked, listening to the girls.

They were whispering and laughing.

Rosalie flexed her hands.

Another round of laughter started at the table next to us.

_"What a slut!" _One of the girls shouted.

Rosalie broke out of my grip and stomped over to them.

"Which one of you bitches called my friend a slut?" She asked calmly.

"I did." A snobby blond bragged.

Big mistake.

Rosalie grabbed the edge of the table and shoved.

She had the girl pinned between the table and the wall.

"If I hear another ill word from your mouth again, I will make you pay? Do you understand you trick ass tranny hooker?"

The girl nodded, on the verge of tears.

"Good."

Rosalie stood up and straightened her clothes.

She walked calmly back to the table.

"Way to go Blondie!" Jacob hollered.

Rosalie smiled and bowed before sitting back down.

"I'm glad we're on the same team." Isabella said in all seriousness.

I smiled to myself at Isabella's relization of how our world worked.

Mary Alice had made a few mistakes but Isabella wasn't one of them.

She fit into our group so well.

I couldn't pick anyone better for my brother.

I couldn't wait for her to be my sister.

I had no doubt she would be.


	31. A Message

_**Disclaimer - Sm owns Twilight, not I. I like to pretend though.**_

_Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I'm sorry it took so long for this update. Working extra hours. I will still be updating like twice a week though. Please forgive me! More money pays the internet bill! :) This is a short chapter but I couldn't leave you hanging any longer without something. I'll make it up to you soon. Which naked Mobster you want send to yo house?_

_Beta'd by the sexxxxxy bitch __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_I have had questions about who would be cast as my characters and I had thought about this before that. I picture these scenes in my head then write it down. Also, my cast is all fuckhot, you're welcome. :) Keep in mind, this is my cast list for this story only. I will post cast lists for all my stories. If you don't like who I pick, imagine someone else in your head!_

_Here ya go-_

_**Isabella Swan - **__Lucy Hale (I can't stand K-Stew)_

_**Charles Swan - **__Dylan Mcdermott_

_**Renee Swan - **__Kate Walsh_

_**Emmentino Cullen -**__ John Noth (hello, Mr. Big! SATC)_

_**Elizabeth Cullen - **__Penelope Cruz_

_**Emmett Cullen - **__Kellan Lutz_

_**Edward Cullen - **__Robert Pattison_

_**Esme Cullen - **__Adrienne Bailon_

_**Cauis Luciano - **__John Stamos_

_**Carmen Luciano - **__Eva Longoria (Alice had to get those petite looks for somewhere right?)_

_**Aro Luciano - **__Michael f'n Trevino (VD Season 3, 1920's dance. YUMMY! Made him my Aro! Google that shit, seriously.)_

_**Mary Alice Luciano - **__Ashley Green_

_**Demetri Leone - **__Bruce Willis (cause you gotta be badass to be Rose's dad!)_

_**Heidi Leone - **__Drea De Matteo_

_**Rosalie Leone - **__AnnaLynne McCord (Nikki Reed just doesn't cut it.)_

_**Marcus Volturi - **__Ray Liotta_

_**Carlisle Volturi - **__Peter Facinelli (he really is Italian && super yummy. If you haven't seen his 2001 movie Tempted, check that shit out. He does dirty sex scenes.)_

_**Alec Volturi - **__Scott Disick _

_**Jane Volturi - **__Claire Holt_

_**Jasper Whitlock - **__Josh Henderson_

_**Roxy Martin - **__Elizabeth Banks_

_**Felix Santoro - **__Joe Manganiello_

_**Santiago Santoro - **__Jesse Metcalf_

_**Jacob Black - **__Taylor Lautner_

"_**In the circle in which I travel, a dumb man is more dangerous than a hundred rats"**_

_Joseph Valachi_

_**Isabella's POV**_

For the rest of the day everyone repeated gossip in hushed tones.

Nobody wanted to incur the wrath of Rosalie.

I didn't blame them.

I couldn't wait for the day to be over.

Not much longer.

I watched the clock tick until the bell rang, and I rushed outside.

There standing next to a blacked out Beamer, was Edward.

He was a sight for sore eyes after all the drama of the day.

"Hello gorgeous." He held out his arms.

I threw myself into them.

"You aight?"

I nodded into his chest.

I just wanted to be in his arms.

"It's been a very drama filled day. I feel so bad for Alice."

"Don't worry about her, worry Carlisle orders hits on those snobs!" Edward laughed.

I didn't think it was funny.

At all.

I believed it.

We spent the afternoon lounging on the couch watching movies.

My dad came home about five-thirty.

"Dad!" I greeted him scooping the pizza boxes from his hands.

"Hello to you, too." He sat his keys on the table and eyed Edward. "I thought I might be feeding an extra mouth."

He seem to be warming up to him.

A little.

Not really.

I got some plates and sodas from the kitchen, setting them on the coffee table.

"How was your day kiddo?"

I sighed.

No better time than the now to tell him about Alice.

"There was a little drama at school."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No. Mary Alice told the school today she is pregnant and some kids were very nasty about it."

My father choked on his slice.

"Mary Alice is pregnant!"

I nodded.

"Sweet little Mary Alice that comes over here bouncing around, making you her Barbie?"

Again, I nodded.

He finished his slice and leaned back.

"Shit happens."

"Wow. I thought you would be more upset than that."

He gave Edward a murderous look then turned back to me.

"She isn't my daughter. I will say I hope my daughter has learned from her friend's mistake."

He looked very uncomfortable discussing this with me, but I could tell he was trying to make a point to me, as well as Edward.

"I'm paying attention." I assured him and we all went back to watching the movie.

Nothing much else was said while we finished eatting.

"I gotta run." Edward said checking the messages on his phone.

I nodded and got up to walk him out.

When we reached his car, I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

I bit his bottom lip, earning a groan from him.

"Isabella." He scolded quietly.

I giggled and nip my way down his throat.

"I have to go. If I don't I'll lay your ass down over the hood of my car and that wouldn't be very gentlemanly."

"Uh-huh."

We continued to kiss for a few more minutes.

I was grinding against him, and I could feel his hard dick through his pants.

"You're going to be the end of me." He complained before placing one last kiss on my lips and getting in the car.

I walked up the steps and turned to wave as he drove off.

As I walked through the front door the phone started ringing.

I jogged to the kitchen and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi darling."_

Just who I wanted to talk to.

My bitchy, alcoholic mother.

"Hi mom."

_"How was your day?"_

"Fine."

_"How is Mary Alice?"_

"Why do you ask?"

_"I heard about how things went at school when she announced her pregnancy. Poor thing."_

"She's tough. It'll be fine."

_"I wish you would stop being mad at me, baby. Why don't you come stay with me this weekend?"_

"I have plans with my friends. Remember, you wanted me to have them and now I do."

_"Of course. You can still go out, just sleep here. Please Isabella?"_

I didn't want to.

She was making me feel guilty.

She had done this my whole life.

Make me feel like a shitty daughter to get her way.

"Ok."

_"Oh baby, I'm so excited! I'll see you Friday!"_ She said before hanging up.

No I love you.

What kind of mother doesn't tell their child that?

My father tells me all the time.

Whatever.

I could survive one weekend.

Wait, how did my mom know about Alice? My dad hadn't even had a chance to call and tell her.

_**Edward's POV**_

As soon as I left Isabella's I headed downtown.

Emmett was waiting on me at the warehouse.

I drove up and parked my car.

I pulled an extra gun from my glove box and slipped in in the waistband of my pants. I didn't know what the fuck was going on but I wanted extra heat.

I walked to the back of the warehouse to find Emmett and Alec standing over the bullet ridden body of TJ, one of Em's crew.

"What the fuck happened?"

"He was left next to my Hummer with a note that read 'Guess who's next?' What the fuck kind of shit is that?" Emmett said kicking one of the chairs scattered around.

"Denali's group?"

Em nodded.

"Had to be." Alec said lighting a cigarette.

"What does Carlisle say?"

"Not much. He is busy with Alice after today." Alec flicked his cigarette. "Bottom line, take care of it."

"So what we gon' do boss?" I asked Em.

"Blow something up. That's always fun." He quirked his eyebrows.

"That will start a war." Alec whined.

"They've have already started a war! Oh, that's right, your sister wasn't attacked so shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him.

"I outrank you in case your forgot." Alec chided.

I closed the distance between us in two strides.

I got right up in his face causing his eyes to widen slightly.

"I don't give a fuck where you are on the totem pole, Alec. If you act fucking stupid I will show you fucking stupid. I don't give a fuck."

"Don't make me-"

"Don't make you what? Call Daddy? Call big brother? G'head."

"Edward, chill out. We got enough problems without fighting each other." Emmett said calmly.

I didn't move until he looked away.

Carlisle had his head up Mary Alice's ass.

Alec had his head up his own ass.

This family was going to shit unless one of us stepped up.

Carlisle wanted to open a practice.

Normal hours and a family life and all that bull shit.

He could never escape this life, but he could step down from next in line.

I would be damned if I let the snot nosed brat known as Alec take over.

"When we meetin'?

"I'll let you know. I'm waiting on Dad to get back at me." Em said leaning back on the table.

"See you then." I called over my shoulder not waiting for him to finish his sentence.

I needed to see Isabella.

This was an act of war.

Things were going to get even crazier.

I called her cell, getting no answer.

I didn't even wait before calling right back.

_"Hello?" _She answered breathless.

"Can you sneak out?"

_"Yea, is everything ok?"_

"I just need you. We need to talk."

_"O-okay." _She stuttered.

Great.

Now I had made her nervous.

"Nothing bad baby. Just need to fill you in on something. I'll be at the corner in ten."

I smiled when I pulled up and she was standing under a tree in pajamas and furry boots.

"Cute."

"You called when I was in the shower. I thought something was wrong. I didn't take the time to get fashionable!" She defended herself.

"Relax, doll. I was just picking on you. It's been a long day. I thought I'd lighten the mood."

I kissed her hand.

"I know. I'm just tired and things seem so serious all the time. I'm supposed to go to my Mom's this weekend, but I just want to spend a weekend being lazy." She rambled on.

"I don't want you to go to your mom's."

"Why?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Isabella, that's one of the things I want to fill you in on. Your mom is dating Frank Denali."

"Like the frenemy mob guy?"

"That would be him. I don't believe it's safe for you there. Your mother is mixed up in some shit she doesn't understand."

"And I'm not?" She looked insulted. She may not can stand Renee, but she still loved her.

"It's different. You mean something to me. I will protect you. Just let me do that?" I glanced at with her with what I hoped was a pleading look. I wasn't raised to be soft, cut me a fucking break.

"What am I suppose to tell her?" She leaned back in the seat.

"That I said to fuck off."

"Edward."

"What?"

She was quiet for a little while before opening her mouth to speak and then shutting it again several times.

_**Isabella's POV**_

"What is it?" Edward asked peering at me out of the corner of his eye.

"When my mom called today, she asked about Alice's pregnancy and school. I hadn't told her, and I know my dad hadn't had the chance."

"They are having you watched. Sonofabitch! I'm beefing up your security. Naw, fuck that. I'm going to school with you."

I had seen Edward at school a handfull of times all semester and that wasn't even all day events.

"That kind of scares me." I whispered.

"Are you tired of me already?" He asked trying to make me smile.

We needed something to ease the tension.

"I could never get tired of you. I just know things are bad when you are willingly going to school."

He waited several moments before speaking again.

"We receieved a bad message tonight. I don't want to be away from you until I know everything is okay."

"What kind of message?"

"The dead body kind."


	32. Hey Love

_**Disclaimer - SM owns all things Twilight. **_

_Thanks to everyone hanging with me and all the positive feedback. It's been a hectic week but I haven't dissapeared. Just handling work. Ha! This chapter is short but I'm sure it will tide you over for the next few days. I'll be on my regular schedule after the weekend. Since I'm uploading this right after another new chapter, make sure you read the last chapter!_

_Beta'd by my down ass bitch __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_Check her out!_

_XOXOXO,_

_Enjoy!_

_**So many things that I wanna do  
Wanna kiss, wanna touch, wanna taste, never teasing you  
Oooh baby, cuz I only wanna be with you  
Girl you know, anything that you need, I got it  
Million dollar shoppin spree, I got it  
Anything that you want, I got it  
You know, I got it, ask me, I got it**_

_-Hey Love, Mobb Deep_

_Previsouly..._

_"They are having you watched. Sonofabitch! I'm beefing up your security. Naw, fuck that. I'm going to school with you."_

_I had seen Edward at school a handfull of times all semester and that wasn't even all day events._

_"That kind of scares me." I whispered._

_"Are you tired of me already?" He asked trying to lighten the mood._

_"I could never get tired of you. I just know things are bad when you are willingly going to school."_

_He waited several moments before speaking again._

_"We recieved a bad message tonight. I don't want to be away from you until I know everything is okay."_

_"What kind of message?"_

_"The dead body kind."_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I couldn't sleep.

Emmett had left in a bad mood over whatever happened and there were two guys standing guard outside the door.

I wasn't worried about school.

This was the last week before break and we weren't doing anything.

I was sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of wine watching tv when Em came home.

"You still up?"

"I couldn't sleep without you."

"Yea, you have to get used to that. I don't keep regular hours babe."

"I know."

He sat down on the couch wrapping an arm around me.

I snuggled into his side.

"What's going on?"

He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"We're at war, Rose."

"That can't be good."

He shook his head.

"You look exhausted. Let's go to bed."

He didn't respond.

"Em?"

I thumped his forehead.

"Yea?" His eyes popped open.

"Get up, let's go to bed."

"Okay, okay. No school for you tomorrow. Let's get throught the holidays, then we'll see how things are."

"What about the others?"

He stood up pulling me with him.

"Mary Alice wasn't going back anyway and Esme won't be. I don't know what they'll do about Isabella."

"She can't be there all alone! She doesn't know how to handle herself."

I may not have been as warming to her as Alice and Esme, but Isabella was my friend. She was with Edward , and a part of this whether she knew it or not.

I wasn't complaining about not having to go to school, but I knew it would come with our version of house arrest. This shit was going to be boring.

After washing my face, I got into bed.

Emmett was beginning to snore.

"Wake up!" I said shaking his arm.

"Huh? What is it Rosie?" He mumbled.

"What happened tonight?"

He didn't say anything.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"TJ's body was left next to my ride while I was at the club."

I curled into his side and soaked up the feeling of being in his arms.

"Damn. His mother will be so upset."

In this life, you never know when a moment could be your last with someone.

_**Isabella's POV**_

"I can't get enough of you." Edward whispered ghosting kisses along the shell of my ear.

We were laying on the only piece of furniture in his apartment, the king size bed.

We were in the middle of a very heated makeout session ending up in me wearing only my panties.

Edward wore nothing but his dress pants.

He was coming on very strong, which was turning me on.

I know things are crazy, but I felt like it was bringing me closer to him.

I sucked on his adam's apple for a moment eliciting a groan from him.

"Isabella."

I traced my fingers over his chest moving my hand down his abs, tugging on his belt.

He caught my hand and held his face mere inches from mine.

"If you start this, I won't be able to stop."

"That's what I'm counting on." I smirked up at him.

I grabbed his dick through his pants and started long, slow strokes.

He let his head fall to my chest before slowly licking around one of my nipples.

I sucked on his earlobe, biting it gently.

"Fuck!" Edward groaned spreading my legs further apart and pulling my hand back.

He grinded against me causing my back to arch off the bed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him to me.

I just needed a little more friction.

He slowly pressed against me, rocking back and forth.

My hands found their way to his hair holding on tight, bringing his lips crashing to mine.

Everything he was doing to me was winding my body up so tight I couldn't stand it.

"Edward." I pleaded softly in his ear.

He sucked on my breast before releasing my nipple with a popping sound.

"You're on the pill right?"

I nodded, my chest heaving.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. I can't be more sure than I am right now."

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me gently.

I heard his belt being undone.

He climbed off the bed standing up.

"I'll be right back."

I sat up on my elbows as I watched him walk into the bathroom.

Moments later he walked back in wearing nothing but a smirk.

"You had to leave the room to take your pants off?"

He shook his head walking slowly towards the bed.

He watched me like a mountain lion watched it's prey.

I watched Edward climb up the bed, coming to hover over me.

"Once this happens, I need you to be ready to satisify my hunger."

I gazed into his vivid green eyes unsure of what to say.

"I must warn you, Isabella, I have a very large appetite."

This slowly sank in before I decided what my reply would be.

My body was begging for him in a way I couldn't ignore.

If I felt this way before I had actually done anything, I couldn't imagine how I would feel once I had gotten a taste of him.

"I can handle it."

As soon as the words had left my lips, his kisses were peppering my body.

He sucked on the tender spot of my neck, right below my ear.

His fingers worked their way in between my thighs, playing with me, teasing me.

I laid my head back, spreading my legs.

I wanted to bare myself to him completely.

For all of the things going on in my life, nothing else mattered.

Only him.

I slid down his boxers until I couldn't reach anymore.

He kicked them off and brought himself back down to meet me.

He rubbed the tip of his dick against me.

My hips bucked involuntarily.

"In such a rush my sweet Isabella. I haven't even put the condom on." Edward teased.

"That's why you left." I blushed.

"As much as I would love to be deep inside of you raw, I won't take that chance yet."

He pulled back sitting up.

I watched in fascination as he opened the foil wrapper, tossing it to the side.

It seemed like life was moving in slow motion as he put the condom on the head and used his hand to slowly roll it down.

He bent over, placing soft kisses on my stomach working his way up between my breasts, ending at my lips.

"This will hurt."

"You're worth it."

I felt him rubbing against me.

He kissed me fiercely, running his tongue along my lips for entrance.

I parted my lips, meeting his with my own.

Fire was spreading throughout my body before I felt it.

A sharp pain far below my stomach.

I broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry, doll. That was better than dragging it out. I promise."

I shut my eyes and nodded, waiting for the pain to go away.

"Say when."

I took deep breaths.

Edward gave me chaste kisses.

Slowly, the pain became bearable.

"Now."

He began long slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out before spearing me again.

It was excruciating and dizzying at the same time.

I loved it.

I wove my fingers through his hair, jerking his head up.

I nibbled down his neck.

"More." I pleaded into his ear.

He began a faster pace.

The feelings of bliss growing in my body far overrode any pain I was feeling.

Soft moans escaped me as I let the moment overtake me.

I thought of nothing but Edward diving deep into my body.

His hands all over me.

The feel of his kisses against my skin.

I locked my ankles together at his waist.

I kissed him fervently, letting the motions consume me.

Before I knew it, a warmth began spreading over my entire body, releasing the tight coil in my stomach.

I relished in it, moaning Edward's name over and over.

Not too long after, I felt him pulsing inside of me.

"Edward, that was...was-"

"Amazing."

He kissed me quickly before getting out of the bed.

He left and came back carrying a damp washcloth.

I reached out and he pulled it up.

"Allow me."

He cleaned me up before wiping himself off.

He tossed the rag in the corner and collapsed onto the bed.

"Come here."

I scooted over next to him, cozying up next to his side.

His fingers danced across my skin, giving me goosebumps.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" I answered through a yawn.

"I love you."

I felt a smile bigger than I thought possible come across my face.

"I love you, Edward. Always."

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella fell asleep in my arms. If I hadn't had so much on my mind, I would have slept also.

I watched her all night.

I couldn't believe with all the wrong I had done in my short life, God would gift me with such an angel.

There was no turning back now.

She was it for me.

She consumed me.

I would never let her go.

I would provide whatever she could wish for.

I had never gone bare, but now I hated condoms.

I didn't want anything between us.

I wanted to be as close to her as I could get.

It wouldn't be long before I had my way.

I had some visits to make.

_**A/N **__It will be a few days before my next update but I'll be back with a bang so hold on!_


	33. Surprises, Surprises

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, you know the drill.**_

_I know it's been a few days but work was kicking my ass like Edward kicked Mike's! Ha. I'm back with a bang! Please make sure you're not skipping chapters when I update multiples. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks to my Guest reviews even though I can't message back! Everyone not reviewing, show me the love!_

_Beta'd by the sexiest __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_Check out hot mama's work!_

_**"I wipe my ass with your feelings." **__- Tony Soprano_

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"He didn't take it well, huh?" Rosalie asked as we cleaned up the living room. There was a whole in the wall and shards of glass covering the hardwood floors.

"Not at all. He didn't raise his voice to me but he lost it. He is way old school. Those bitches calling me names is complete disrespect in his eyes. I haven't been out of this house unless I've been with him."

"Same here. Emmett is being very protective right now. I understand why but it's boring at the house. We need to have a girls day."

I nodded my agreement after sitting down on the couch. This pregnancy was making me so tired but I couldn't sleep much. Carlisle had alot on him right now. Everything with the family, the war. He was opening up a small private practice that Marcus was not happy about.

Although Marcus supported his son having a medical degree to help with family business, he did not want him focusing solely on medicine.

All of the men were running on one emotion currently, anger.

Edward was even going to school with Isabella.

He never went to school.

Rosalie and I had just finished the living room in silence when Carlisle and Emmett walked back in.

"Ally, I told you not to touch this mess. You should be resting." Carlisle scolded rushing over taking the broom from my hand.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I didn't feel like waiting for someone to come clean. Besides, Rose and I are bored."

"You know why you're stuck in the house. It will be taking care of soon." He spoke softly with an apologetic look.

"I know. Can't Rose come over here while you guys are out? At least we would have each other for company."

"It will be arranged."

"Stock the bar!" Rosalie shouted throwing down the dustpan.

We all stared at her sudden disregard at the task at hand.

"What? I'm not cleaning if I'm not bored." She shrugged her shoulders and walked over taking her seat on Emmett's lap.

Carlisle sat down on the couch pulling me down with him. He wrapped one arm around me shoulders pulling me close and rubbed my stomach. He was always touching my stomach. He was sure the baby was a boy but we wouldn't know for a little while longer. My stomach pooched out but only because I was so tiny, but I would end up looking like I swallowed a basketball by my nine month mark.

"It's always stocked Rosie!" Emmett's booming voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Just making sure." She answered in a bored tone.

Rosalie wasn't a party every night kind of girl but she didn't like be told she couldn't go. She wouldn't go against it, but she wasn't happy about it.

"This weekend we should all get together and do something." I suggested laying my head on Carlisle's arm, closing my eyes.

"We have work this weekend. Soon I promise." Carlisle assured me.

Rosalie cast an angry glance Emmett's way but said nothing.

I nodded again and felt myself dozing off. It was a long day, and Carlisle had a calming affect on me.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I hated being away from Alice but I had shit to do. We had solid evidence against the Denalis and we were acting on it this weekend. My father wanted everything handled by the time the holidays were over. I was in no position to argue with him. I loved Mary Alice lounging around the house being kept while she carried my bambino. On the other hand, she was stir crazy. Online shopping wasn't going to cut it.

She fell asleep against me on the couch so I carried her to bed. She wasn't sleeping near enough. I tried everything I could to help her. She wanted me but so did everyone else in my life. She never complained.

Emmett and Rosalie left quietly, leaving me retreating to my office with a bottle of scotch.

I had a couple of drinks and dove into the stack of paperwork on my desk. This medical practice was going to be alot of work on the beginning but it would be worth it. It definitely would be a career that wouldn't have people asking my family where all the money comes from. My bambinos would attend school without nosey questions from their friends. Some people were too scared to ask questions but some were stupid.

My phone vibrated against my waist forcing me to take a break from the pile of papers on my desk.

I looked at the screen, smiling at myself.

"Hey doll."

_"When are you coming over again?"_

"Soon. I've been very busy."

_"I'm naked. How soon does that get you here?"_

I leaned back in my chair running my hand over my hair.

I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help myself.

"Give me an hour."

_"Anything for you."_

"Yea, be naked when I get there."

_"Sure..."_ She giggled before hanging up.

I quickly checked on a still sleeping Mary Alice before heading out.

She didn't deserve this I know.

What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I walked back into my room after my shower to find Edward laying on my bed looking far out of place in a Valmont uniform.

"Morning kid."

"Morning to you, too. Nice threads." I teased. "How did you get in here?"

"I am a criminal? Did you forget?" He said with a crooked smirk.

"No, I didn't. I just thought my dad was a better cop."

I quickly dressed feeling his eyes on me the whole time. After last night I shouldn't be nervous but he still shoots butterflies through me.

We made small talk as I dressed. I threw my hair into a sloppy bun and dabbed a little gloss on. I had to make it until Wednesday then no more uniform for three weeks.

"Hungry?" Edward asked as we drove towards the school.

"Not really."

He looked over at me cocking his eyebrow.

"I haven't been to school without the girls there. Just a little nervous."

"I'll be there."

"I know," I smiled at him. "It's just a little different."

"I disagree but whatever." He said with a mock hurt expression.

"Shut up and drive."

I punched him on his arm and smiled.

"Te amo." _(I love you.)_

"I love you, too."

When we got to school Edward pulled up right out front, parking in front of the fire hydrant.

"Edward..."

"It's fine. I don't feel like walking today."

I sighed and let him lead me through the student population's gaping looks.

"It's like a movie star arrived." I whispered.

"Two of them did, doll."

He walked with a swagger that was almost too much for his uniform to hold in. He held his head high and wore a constant smirk. His hand never left me for a moment. He was in contact with me constantly.

We didn't have the same schedule, but Edward went to all of my classes with me.

With all that pull, he couldn't have just had it fixed?

Not a single teacher said a word until last period.

I was listening to Ms. Cope drone on about something or other while Edward sat with his feet on the desk, texting away.

"Mr. Cullen?"

No answer.

"Mr. Cullen?" Her voice raising.

No answer.

Ms. Cope walked down the row of desks wearing a very irritated look.

She stopped just shy of Edward's desk and cleared her throat.

No reaction.

She reached her hand out to grab his phone when he quickly placed it in his blazer.

"No phones in my class."

He stared at her blankly.

"Hand it over."

"I will not."

She tried to move his feet off the desk and he didn't budge.

"Mr. Cullen, I will not tolerate this behavior."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked her raising his eyebrows.

"Kick you out of my class."

"Check your book, I'm not in this class."

"If you're not in this class, why are you here?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I go where she goes." He nodded his head at me.

Ms. Cope glanced at me briefly before turning back to Edward.

"Leave now Mr. Cullen before I call security."

"Get out of my face before I call my father."

Ms. Cope stood for a few moments waiting for Edward to budge.

When he didn't, she stormed out of the room.

I could hear her heels clicking down the hallway.

No one said a word.

Edward pulled his phone back out and was texting again.

I sat watching him in disbelief.

I had never caused a scene of any kind.

They were going to call my parents.

"Relax." Edward whispered. He put his phone up and took my hand in his, rubbing circles with his thumb.

I tried to do as he said.

Ms. Cope walked back in looking defeated.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, the principle has excused you both from class for the rest of the day."

I sat in shock as Edward gathered my bag.

He gently pulled on my arm.

I stood up and followed him out as the entire room stared.

I didn't say a word 'til we were in his car.

"What was that? They are going to call my parents!" I screamed in a panic.

"No they won't. I took care of it." He replied calmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I own the principle. You don't have to return for the rest of the week either. After Christmas, everything should be back to normal."

"Just like that?" I asked staring at him in shock.

"Just like that." He smirked at me.

_**Esme's POV**_

I finally crawled out from under Aro when Isabella called to tell me about the school day. She was talking so loud Aro could hear her. He cracked up and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't sweat it girl. Enjoy the time off and I'll see you later." I said before hanging up.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked laying back down, snuggling up to Aro.

"Sorry, Ma. Got work to do."

"I know the drill." I sighed.

"I do have a gift for you but if you're not up to getting it..." He trailed off raising his eyebrows at me.

I sat up quickly.

"I'm up to it. Gimme, gimme!" I grinned.

"Since you asked so nicely." He shot back getting out of bed.

He pulled a small box out of his jacket and handed it to me.

Too big to be jewelry, but not that big of a box.

It was wrapped in simple shiny silver paper without a bow.

I looked at him questioningly before ripping the paper off.

"Oh my Gosh!" I squealed pulling the stainless steel 9mm from the box.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed my cheek.

"I love it! It's not something I've ever gotten before, but I love it."

"I know you can handle it and I don't want you running around without it. I'll buy you a new bag thingy to put it in."

"You mean a purse?" I teased.

"Whatever. You mean too much to me and I won't loose you." He said with a serious face.

"Same here. I know alot is going down so be careful. Te amo."

"Te amo."

We shared a soft, passionate kiss before he left.

I laid back on my bed, wrapped up in the sheet, turning the pistol around in my hands.

The silver matched my new Gucci bag, but I wouldn't tell Aro that.

This girl wasn't going to turn down a new purse.


	34. Nails

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, but I make 'em ball!**_

_Thanks to everyone hanging with me and all the encouragement! If you're not showing love, you should start now. Don't make me send Carlisle over! If you're good I'll send Mobward or Aro! I'm having a blast writing this story, there is plenty more to come so kick back and have a drink!_

_Beta'd by the juiciest __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"The very spot ya standin' in then is where I'll leave you."**_

_- T.I. ASAP_

_**Edward's POV**_

"You ready?" I asked rolling my eyes as Aro got in my car. He reeked of sex. I couldn't stand the thought of my sister having sex, but I couldn't say much. I had spent the afternoon buried in Isabella.

"Where's Em?" Aro asked lighting a cigarette.

"He'll meet us later. We have to go pick up a package."

He nodded, exhaling smoke.

"How are things with Isabella?" Aro asked wriggling his eyebrows at me.

"Don't be a dick."

"What? You always talked about chicks before."

"Isabella is different."

"Gotcha."

"Do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I do. Since Esme and I got together I look at things differently. I never imagined settling down, least of all with your baby sister. Not that she is a baby anymore." He laughed.

I reached across the console and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He laughed harder rubbing his arm.

"That's still my baby sister, asshole. If she's happy, you live."

"I know, man. I would never hurt Esme."

"As long as it's understood."

We drove the rest of the way making small talk about sports.

We pulled up around the block from the club I knew James was at. One of the bartenders had called telling me his plans for the night. He was actually out with regular whores, not the Denali kind.

"Clearwater? This club is shit." Aro complained as we walked silently into the alley. James would be coming out the back entrance and I made sure he would be alone.

"Fits the man." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yea."

We waited for about fifteen minutes when the door finally opened. Aro went to step forward when I grabbed his arm. James was a bitch, but I knew he wasn't wearing the perfume I smelled.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me alone tonight! This was supposed to be our night together!" A familiar female voice complained.

"Baby, I have work to do. I'll make it up to you." James tried calming her.

We stayed back in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"Whatever, I knew you wouldn't be on the same level as Carlisle. This is BS James."

Who the fuck was she?

James punched the side of the building.

"Don't you ever compare me to that piece of shit!"

He paced in the alley while the girl mumbled in a low voice.

I strained to hear what she said but I couldn't make it out.

He threw his hand up telling her he didn't want to hear it and began walking away when she stepped out from behind the door.

"James, baby I'm sorry! Please don't leave like this!" The blond whore pleaded.

Roxy.

I would have to call Carlisle as soon as we got out of here.

I didn't know if Roxy was still around, but I knew she knew enough to cause damage.

I wondered if her father knew she was running around with a low life Denali associate.

Marcus wasn't going to be pleased.

"I'll call you later." James barked at her before turning to walk off.

She stood there for a moment longer before going back in, letting the large steel door slam shut.

I motioned to Aro and we quietly began creeping up behind that sorry piece of shit.

I let the crowbar slip down my jacket sleeve, gripping it tightly.

I never said a word as I ran up behind him, cracking him across the back of his skull.

He grunted loudly before hitting the filthy ground.

"Let's go!" I shouted at Aro as we picked him up rushing to my car.

We tossed him in the trunk and got the hell out of there.

I stood before James' unconscious body.

I broke an empty beer bottle over his head causing him to rouse a little.

"Wake up you filthy pig!" I yelled at him kicking his shin.

His eyes popped open and he looked around trying to focus on something.

Aro, Emmett, and Casrlisle stood behind me.

I was going to kill him, but we had alot of questions first.

"Do you know why you're here?" Carlisle asked looking at his fist like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

James shook his head, coughing. Blood was sliding down the side of his face.

"Are you really that stupid?" Carlisle asked giving him an evil grin.

"Tell us what you know." Emmett barked opening a pack of three inch nails.

"Nothing. I don't know anything."

Aro held the pack of nails for Emmett and handed him a couple along with a hammer.

"You're making me do this asshole." Emmett scolded James as he stepped forward getting on his knees.

"What are you doing?" James asked as his eyes grew wide.

"Getting information." Emmett laughed at him like it was obvious.

"I don't have anything to tell you."

Emmett pulled out one of the nails placing it over James' right shoe. James started to fidget and Aro grabbed his leg holding it still. Emmett held the nail between his thumb and forefinger, studying it as if to make sure he was hanging a picture straight. He grinned at James before dropping the hammer down.

James screamed and tried to thrash around the best he could.

"Alright!" He yelled.

"Alright what?" I asked taking a long drag from my cigarette.

"I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Start talking."

"Frank had us selling the drugs. He didn't care about us, knew you would kill a couple. He would just find another stupid motherfucker to replace them. It was his idea. I swear!"

I glanced at Carlisle waiting for him to ask the question. I knew he didn't want to with Aro here but we lived by a code. Girlfriends weren't a new thing.

"How did you get involved in this and why were you with Roxy Martin?"

James looked at Carlisle as if he was thinking about what to tell him.

He took too long.

Emmett drove a nail into his other foot sending him into a fit of screams again.

"Kate! I was fucking Kate and she set me up with her father! Roxy was just for fun. I have women all over town."

"Do you have any business with Martin?"

"No, but he has been to see Frank a few times. I wasn't allowed in the meeting, I don't know what was discussed." He mumbled out with his face scrunched up in pain.

"What do they have planned for our family?" I asked him flicking my ashes in his face.

"He wants to take down the Volturi family. I don't know when, but he plans to strike."

I nodded at Emmett and walked over to Carlisle.

Emmett and Aro went back to driving nails into James' legs from the ankle up. They could have their fun with him, then it was my turn.

"We have to strike first Carlisle."

"I know. All of it gets done this weekend."

"Do you really think we should wait that long?"

Carlisle glared at me.

"Are you questioning me?"

I threw my hands up to placate him.

"I'm just asking. They have already hit us, went after our women, maybe not directly, but their associates, those working for Frank. I think we should put an end to it now."

"What I say goes." Carlisle spoke before walking away.

He was being stupid. His head was clouded with everything going on in his personal life, and I wasn't waiting when my family, my Isabella, were on the line.

Carlisle was slipping and if he didn't watch out, someone else might take his place.

"Had enough fun?" I hollered at Emmett and Aro.

Emmett stood up grinning from ear to ear.

"Hell no, but I guess it's your turn. After all, it's your woman he wants." Emmett's voiced boomed through the warehouse.

He and Aro stepped back allowing me room to approach James.

"Tell me about Renee. What's she got going on?"

"She's a golddigger, she wants to live the high life and Frank can provide it."

"What about Isabella?" I asked pulling a knife out of my pocket.

"She wants to look like the good parent. As much as Frank has, she wants what her husband has, too. She's greedy."

I nodded as I cleaned the blade with a handkerchief.

"What does Frank want with Isabella?" I looked up to meet his fear filled eyes.

"To get to you. She's the easiest target."

I said nothing more to him. He had given me all the information I needed.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm going to let you deliver a message for me."

His frame relaxed slightly before I plunged the knife into his throat, cutting down until I reached his groin. He coughed and gagged as the blood poured from him.

"Wanna load him up with any more nails?" I asked Aro casually.

He shrugged his shoulders but grabbed the hammer.

James would spend the last conscience moments of his life with Aro and Emmett driving nails into his body.

He made gargled noises and tears fell down his face.

We sat back and sipped whiskey, waiting for him to bleed out.

Once he was dead we put him in the back of my trunk.

"Aro, go home. I got this." Emmett told him tossing him the keys to his Hummer.

Aro nodded and took off.

"Thanks." I told him starting my car.

We rode silently until we pulled up to the large gate outside of Frank Denali's estate.

"What ya wanna do?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Hang him from the fucking gates, set an example."

Em nodded and I killed the lights, but left the engine running.

We quietly pulled James' body out and hung him by his jacket on the top of the iron gates, leaving quickly before anyone could see us.

Frank would know who had done it.

That was the point, but I didn't want to be there when he did.

We would sit back and wait.

Strike when he least expected.

James' body would deliver the message I wanted it to.

At this point I didn't know which of Isabella's parents to deal with first, her mother or her father.


	35. Making the News

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I just play with it. **_

_Thanks to everyone! Make sure you're not skipping chapters. Show Valmont some love._

_Beta'd by the Sexan Texan ~~ Ms. __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"They pull a knife, you pull a gun. He sends one of yours to the hospital, send one of his to the morgue." **_

_- Malone, The Untouchables 1987_

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch with Rosalie drinking my coffee when the news caught my attention.

_"...found the body of James Green in a garbage dumpster outside of local gentlemen's club Eclipse. Nails were driven into his muscles and bones, covering a large portion of his body. Green's throat was cut and the victim appeared to have died from major blood loss. This is a tragic, gruesome crime. The police are investigating every lead they have. Back to you Brian."_

"Sonofabitch!" I shouted jumping off the couch.

"What? What is it?" Rosalie cast an angry glare my way as she cleaned up my knocked over coffee.

"That's not where we left him. We are going to have all kinds of attention on us." I was pacing the living room, while dialing Edward.

_"I saw it. I'm on my way over there."_ Edward answered cooly.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked with a worried expression.

"It will be. We'll just have to be very careful for a while." I assured her.

Frank Denali was playing even dirtier.

Time for us to step up our game.

Carlisle would be calling soon.

Eclipse was Alec's club. Marcus wouldn't be pleased a dead body turned up at one of his own's establishment.

Rosalie sat quietly while I paced the room, going over a game plan in my head. I wanted to blow up every single one of their businesses but Carlisle said no. We don't need the added attention.

It didn't take long for Edward to arrive.

"This is some fucked up shit." He commented calmly, pouring himself a scotch.

"Tell me about it. You know Boss ain't gonna be happy." I told him with a wary glance.

"I'll deal with it. It was my idea. They are sitting back, not doing a damn thing. Marcus is too old for this shit, Carlisle can't keep his dick in his pants, and Alec is too stupid. Something needs to be done."

I glanced at Rosalie who was staring at me, waiting for my response.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know yet... we should talked to Dad. Something has to be done." He ran his hand through his hair before tossing back his drink.

"Quickly and quietly." I nodded.

_**Aro's POV**_

Esme and I were hanging out with Alice. They were going on and on about wedding and baby stuff. I was bored out of my mind and tired as hell. I had maybe an hours worth of sleep. I couldn't do anything about it because Esme made me swear off the cocaine. It was a bitch, but she meant more to me.

"Have you thought about names?" Esme asked.

"Well..." A big smile formed on Mary Alice's face, "I like-

"Dannazione!" _(God damn it!)_ Carlisle stormed into the room.

"I don't like it." I joked but quickly shut up when I saw the look on his face.

"Avete visto la notizia del cazzo?" _(Have you seen the fucking news?)_

I shook my head.

All trace of happiness had left Esme and Alice's faces.

Carlisle grabbed the remote flicking through the channels.

We all watched quietly while Carlisle murmered obscenities under his breath.

"This is how they dispose of that piece of shit!"

I knew that wasn't where they left James but I wasn't saying anything. I was staying out of this. Carlisle was a loose wire.

Carlisle picked up his phone and started punching numbers in.

"Avete visto la notizia del cazzo?" _(Get over here now!)_

I shot Edward a text.

_**C is pissed**_

He didn't respond, but at least I warned them.

The home phone and cell phones all started ringing at once.

"Shit." Casrlisle muttered answering his cell first. "Yes, father. I'm watching now."

He closed his eyes and waited a moment before responding to whatever Marcus said.

"Avete visto la notizia del cazzo?" _(I don't want to leave Mary Alice, can we meet here?"_

He nodded as if his father could see him.

"Capito. Saremo lì a breve." _(Understood. We'll be there shortly.)_

"Call the guys. Change of plans. We're having an early lunch at La Bella Rosa."

I nodded and texted the guys.

_**Guys day out. Lunch at La Bella Rosa.**_

"Mary Alice, I'm sorry love, but I have to go handle this. You have Esme to keep you company. Perhaps you girls could order some baby things online? Look at furniture for the house or whatever you want." Carlisle told her handing over his black card.

"Okay." Alice looked defeated. "Make time for me soon."

"Capito. Saremo lì a breve." _(I promise.) _He kissed her forehead.

"Ciao Ma, love ya." I said planting a wet one on Esme's lips.

"Love you." She giggled at me.

I could handle all the crazy in this life as long as Esme was happy.

The drive to the restaurant was was short, but it seemed like forever the way Carlisle was ranting.

I had to give him this. He was an asshole. Selfish. Sticking his dick in whores all over town, but he stayed calm with my sister. He didn't want to upset her. He loved her in his own fucked up way. I didn't approve of his behavior, but goomadas go along with it. I knew my father had a woman on the side for many years. If my mother ever knew, she said nothing.

Our women have one rule. Don't ask, don't tell.

"Do you think it'll be that bad?" I asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Yes. My father didn't sound happy at all. Do you know what kind of heat this could cause us?"

"We've had heat before. We always beat it cause we're smart." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thank God I have the practice now. That will take some of the spotlight off of me."

"When are you actually gonna start, ya know, practicing?"

"Right after New Year's."

"Don't you think that will interfere with your real work?"

"I'll make it work."

_**Isabella's POV**_

When I woke up my dad was already gone. The house was quiet as I made my way into the kitchen to put some coffee on. There was a note on the fridge.

_Had to go in early. Working late. Money on the counter for pizza. Love you._

A whole day with nothing to do.

I could think of a few ways to spend it.

I smiled to myself as I held the phone between my shoulder and ear while getting my mug ready.

It went to voicemail.

"Hey, my dad will be gone all day. Thought we could put the time to good use. Call me." I said sitting down my cup to hang up the phone.

Maybe Edward wasn't up yet. I knew he had gotten in late.

I poured my coffee and called Mary Alice.

_"Hello?"_ She answered with a sigh.

"Hey Mama! What's up?"

_"You sound very perky this morning."_

"It's the caffiene."

_"I wish I could have some."_ She laughed.

"You will soon. You're what, halfway there?"

_"Not quite. It seems like its taking forever. Being stuck in this house doesn't help pass the time either."_

"I'm sorry. The holidays will keep us all busy though."

_"Yea, the guys are going to be tied up for some time."_ Alice snorted.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow.

_"Oh my God! You don't know. Is your dad around?"_

"No, he got called in. Know what Alice?" I was almost shreiking into the phone.

_"Watch the news, girl."_

I ran to the living room flipping through the channels until I found the local news.

Murder.

Dead.

James Green.

"I gotta go." I said hanging up on her.

I called Edward again.

Voicemail.

Why wasn't he answering?

I didn't know whether to call him again. Should I even ask him about anything?

Did I want to know?

I paced around the kitchen, continuing to drink coffee. Not that I needed it. I was already jumpy.

Finally a text came.

_**I'm out to lunch with my dad. See you soon. Love you.**_

He's out having a freaking lunch date with his daddy and he can't answer the phone?

I was going over everything in my head when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Rose. Wanna go to the salon with me?"_

"Um...sure. When?"

_"Now, I'm outside."_

"Give me five." I threw my phone down and ran upstairs.

I put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeve thermal that Alice swore made my skin glow. I dabbed on some gloss and picked up my purse. In my daze, I still remembered to grab my phone off the couch.

"Hey, hey!" Rosalie greeted me when I got in the car.

"Hey." I said putting my seatbelt on. "Wait, aren't you on lockdown or whatever you guys call it?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I am, but I was dying in that apartment. Plus, I need my nails did." She wiggled her fingers at me.

"Have you seen the news?" I blurted out.

"Is that why you look so frazzled? Shit happens, don't think about it." She flicked her wrist like she was shooing a bug away.

"How can I not? That's why my dad got called in. He'll be working ungodly hours and what if he traces it back to the people I care about? I have a million questions running through my head. I tried calling Edward and he wouldn't even answer. Sent me a text saying he is having lunch with his dad. At a time like this!" I ranted. I couldn't help it. My nerves were a wreck and the coffee wasn't helping.

"Chill out. Lunch means a big meeting. All the men are there. How do you think I snuck out?" Rosalie grinned at me while speeding through traffic.

Months of it and I still wasn't used to the crazy driving.

Where the hell did they even take driving lessons?

"Won't Emmett be mad?"

"Nothing a blow job won't cure."

I blushed at her bold statement.

"You have to lighten up, Bella."

"I'll try."

Rosalie treated me to a mani-pedi at her favorite Salon.

I held up my hand looking at the navy pearl polish on my nails.

I liked it.

It made me feel girly.

"Nice, huh?" Rosalie asked with her head laid back on the chair. A petite little brunette was painting her toes and chattering away.

"Yea. I should do this more often." I told her enjoying my feet being rubbed.

"I come every week. They'll even come to your house."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"We all know you're not a golddigger so why don't you let Edward spoil you a little? It comes with the package."

"I don't know. I didn't grow up with much. My mother spent everything, but she never took me along. Probably because then I would know she was whoring it up." I sighed.

"Yea, she definitely tops the highest ho's list. How do you feel about her new relationship?"

Leave it to Rosalie to be blunt.

"Suddenly she wants me to spend all this time with her. I don't want to. Edward practically forbid me from going."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows beckoning me to finish.

I nodded at the women working on our feet.

She nodded once.

"We need a moment." Rosalie told them. They quickly stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

She turned back to me and spoke quietly.

"I know I'm not the best example, but if Edward tells you to do something, do it. Things are very dangerous right now and the man your mother is with isn't a good man. He doesn't have the same values as our family. Stay away from them. The guys will let us know when everything had been taken care of. This isn't a life you can afford to fuck up in."

I listen intently to every word she said.

"Okay."

Rosalie called the women back in and they began on our pedicures once again.

A few minutes later my phone rang.

I smiled when I saw it was Edward.

"Hey."

_"I'm sorry I couldn't talk earlier. Some family drama. I'm coming to pick you up."_

"That's sounds great to me. Oh, I'm not home. I'm at the salon."

_"How did you get there?" _Edward asked with panic in his voice.

"Rosalie."

_"Emmett is gonna be pissed. You at Helen's?"_

I turned towards Rose, bringing my phone away from my ear.

"Is this Helen's?"

She was on her phone texting, she nodded but never looked up.

"Yes. When will you be here?"

_"Gimme twenty."_

"Okay. I'll be done by then."

We hung up and I looked over at Rosalie.

She had a scowl on her face and was typing away on her cell.

"What's wrong?"

"Emmett's mad, but it'll be ok. We'll spend the afternoon having angry sex." She put her phone away and her face smoothed out.

"Have fun with that." I laughed at her.

"You should try it." She smirked at me.


	36. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer - Ms. Meyers owns all things Twilight, I own their pimp rides though.**_

_Thanks to everyone time and time again. Love all the reviews. Show me more! Please! My earlier chapters are slowly being redone as my Beta gets to them. I'm keeping her busy with all the new ones so be patient. :) Please make sure you're not skipping chapters. My visitor traffic makes it look like some of you are. You don't want to get lost, do you? :)_

_Beta'd by none other than the infamous __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_*hugs* her_

_**"I'm the guy who does his job. You must be the other guy."**_

_- Dignam, The Departed_

_**Edward's POV**_

I followed my brother into the back room at Demetri's restaraunt. Marcus sat at the head of the table with Demetri to his left. Next to him, sat my father then Cauis. Carlisle sat to his father's right, followed by Alec. The seat between he and Felix was empty, meant for Emmett. Aro sat next his father leaving my seat beside Felix.

All of the older men wore cold, hard expressions.

Carlisle looked lost in thought.

Felix looked indifferent.

Aro looked pissed.

Emmett and I sat down, drinks were ordered.

Everything was silent until the buxom redhead placed the last drink on the table and left.

"Cominciamo". _(Let's begin.) _Marcus said.

"Your stunt from last night has made headline news. This will most likely bring us unnecessary attention. There was already enough to worry about with Denali and you decide to strike out and start a war!" Marcus yelled, staring straight at me.

"I didn't strike first, I struck back." I defended myself.

My father kept glancing between Marcus and myself.

Marcus looked at Emmett.

"Emmett, I know you had part in this. I also know who was the mastermind behind this act. Leaving him on the gates? That screams 'Look at me!'" Marcus turned back to me. "We can't afford this war right now!"

"They started it. Do you not remember the attack?"

Marcus sipped his whiskey.

"One attack. We handled those boys. The ones selling the drugs also."

"Marcus, those were our daughters! Do you not care? Do you not care because Jane wasn't with them?" My father's voice rose.

"Nothing came of it."

"Santiago was shot, and the girls could have been had Esme not stepped up." My father shot back.

Marcus was the boss but he was insulting his capos and consigliere's daughters.

Family first.

Blood first.

"Have you forgotten the girl carrying your son's baby was in that vehicle?" Cauis called out coldly.

"I didn't forget! I just don't think there should be more violence than necessary. We need to keep a low profile. It's hard to do with all these young cowboys running around chomping at the bit. Can you not control your own sons?" Marcus ranted, his face growing red.

"The same could be said for you." Cauis retorted.

"Non parlare male della mia carne e sangue. Egli sarà il prossimo boss e sarà trattato con il rispetto che va con esso. Non dimenticate che importa ora per il vostro bambino."_ ("Do not speak ill of my flesh and blood. He will be the next Boss and he will be treated with the respect that goes with it. Do not forget who now cares for your child.)_

Cauis still looked pissed, but he said nothing.

"Emmett, Edward, if you do something this stupid again, I will not be forgiving. You are only walking out of this room today because of who your father is." Marcus spoke with venom.

"Everyone needs to lay low. Business as usual but run a tight ship. We don't know how heavy the pigs will be." Dementri advised.

We all nodded.

This was complete bullshit. Marcus cared about his own, and only his own.

I was taking a page from his book.

I was worried about my own.

Mainly Isabella.

I was her only protection.

Charlie had no idea what kind of world Isabella and Renee were wrapped up in.

Renee brought it on herself.

Alice brought Isabella in.

I kept her here.

I was too selfish to let her go.

I would fight with every ounce in me to make things right.

Nobody would stand in my way.

Not my father.

Not Carlisle.

Not Marcus.

The older men spoke quietly about business until the food arrived. Business was never discussed during a meal.

There was tention in our family at the worst time, but we would overcome it.

Some of us would anyway.

I pulled up to the salon to pick up Isabella.

I needed her in my arms badly.

I walked in to find her standing with her toes spread wearing some funky foam shoes while holding her boots in her hand.

She had her jeans rolled up and her hair was piled loosely on her head.

Her polish matched her shirt and I loved it.

Isabella looks magnificent in blue.

"Hey doll." I greeted her kissing her forehead.

I have never been a man of public affection, but with her, I wanted to tattoo my name across her forehead so everyone knew she was mine.

I would have to settle with her carrying my name, and she would.

She just didn't know it yet.

"Hey. You like?" She smiled at me wriggling her fingers.

"Very much." I nodded.

"I'm off to see my angry man!" Rosalie yelled over her shoulder waving.

"Bye. Thanks so much Rose!" Isabella called after her.

"Let's go." I told her scooping her up, one arm behind her back, one under her knees.

She giggled and snuggled into my chest.

"Don't smudge my nails." She scolded as I carried her out of the salon.

"I would never!" I said with fake shock.

I put her in the car and quickly went around to get in.

"Where to?" I asked taking her tiny hand in mine.

"Wanna go to my house?" She asked wagging her eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked with a pout on her gorgeous face.

"Nothing, you- you just look like Emmett. Don't do that anymore!" I choked out.

She fell into giggles again.

"I guess it's not sexy to look like you're brother, huh?"

I shook my head.

"So you wanna go to my place?" Isabella asked in an imitation of some sleazy guy at a bar.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea." I teased back in a fake falsetto.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning." She carried on.

"That's not good for my figure!" I squealed out flailing my hands around the way I had seen my sister and her friends do.

"Come on baby!" Isabella boomed out.

"Well, I guess so..." I tried to keep up the charade, but I was laughing too hard.

Isabella fell over in her seat holding her side.

"Why aren't you like this around anyone else?"

"I can't afford to laugh and cut-up. It's all business, all the time. Besides, no one else makes me laugh like you." I told her honestly.

I can't remember laughing like this since I was a little kid.

"As long as I get to see this side, I don't care how you are with everyone else." She told me with a serious look.

I brought her hand up to my lips, placing a kiss on her silky skin.

"So about your place-" I began before she interrupted.

"My dad won't be home for awhile. For some reason he has a ton of work to do."

I peeked at her and she was wearing a questioning look.

I knew she would have questions.

I was just hoping she wouldn't ask.

"So when will this all be over?" She finally broke the silence.

"Soon. Marcus is being senile about the whole thing, but I'm handling it." I assured her.

"There is alot more I want to know, but I'm afraid to ask." She said softly.

"Some things I can't answer. I'll answer what I can although I'd rather you not know."

"Did you kill James?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I didn't answer her.

How could I tell her that I did that?

She suspected, but me confirming it took things to another level.

"Your silence kind of gives it away Edward." She said with a little attitude.

"Do you think differently of me?"

_**Isabella's POV**_

Did I think differently of him? I was a little disappointed, but I couldn't find it in myself to want to be away from him. James was a bad guy who did bad things. I wouldn't want to play God, but it's not like I would miss the asshole.

"No." I answered him finally.

"Good." He grinned at me.

"What if I did?" I asked curiously.

"You don't so I'm not going to answer that."

His face held no trace of emotion so I couldn't guess at what he might say.

"Do you do that alot?"

"Do what alot?" His face held a confused look.

"You know...make the news, I guess?"

He laughed.

"No, that was Denali's doing."

"Does my mother know about this stuff?" I asked hoping she wouldn't be involved in something like that, but then again I never thought I'd grow up to date a mobster.

He took a deep breath before turning to look at me.

"Isabella, I don't know how much she is involved in, but she would have to be dead not to know anything."

And I thought I couldn't dislike my mother anymore.

Speak of the devil...

As we pulled in the drive there sat my mother leaning against a brand new Mercedes SUV.

"Isabella!" She greeted with a big fake smile.

She cast a quick scowl at Edward before plastering that smile back on her face.

"Edward, how are you?"

"Never better." He answered cooly.

She turned back to me.

"Since you're off from school the rest of the week, I thought you could come visit sooner. You don't even have to pack, I'll take you shopping." Renee smiled at me clasping her hands.

"What makes you think I'm off from school?" I questioned her.

"A little birdy told me." She laughed.

"What's this little birdy's name?" Edward spoke before I could.

"Now why would I tell you that?" Renee said with venom through her smile.

"I'm not going with you." I told her bluntly.

"Isabella, I'm sure your father would agree you need to spend some time with your mother."

"I'm sure my father wouldn't agree with your choice of fuckbuddy." I smirked at her.

Her smile faltered.

"I don't think we should discuss that with your father. Besides, Charlie makes next to nothing. Who do you think will pay for your college?" She retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll pay for anything she wants or needs." Edward smirked at her.

"This isn't over, Isabella. I'm your mother and I deserve time with you, too!" She huffed before getting in her vehicle and squealing out of the driveway.

"Would you really pay for my college?" I looked up at Edward.

"If you want to go. You're already set for life even if you never work."

"What?" I screeched.

"Isabella, you're a kept woman. Get use to it." He smirked at me before leading me up the steps of the porch.

I stood looking at him in shock.

Did he realize how much money it would take just to live a normal life?

"Are you going to open the door or should I pick the lock?" He asked me seriously.

"No I got it." I said fumbling in my purse for my keys.

I opened the door and headed straight for the bar. I poured two shots of whiskey.

I nodded at one for him and he picked it up.

"What should we toast to?" I asked.

"Per la mia futura moglie!" _(To my future wife!)_

"What you said." I slammed my shot. I scrunched up my face from the burn.

"What did you say anyway?" I asked.

"Learn Italian." He said widening his eyes.

"Ass."

"You love this ass." He said wiggling his hips.

"I do!" I laughed.

I poured more shots and we spent the rest of the afternoon telling jokes and stories.

It distracted me temporarily from my mother.

I had a feeling in my gut that told me she was up to no good.


	37. Your Choice

_**Disclaimer - Meyers owns it, we all know this.**_

_Is Valmont keeping you on edge? Give me some detailed feedback please! :)_

_Make sure you're not skipping chapters!_

_Beta'd by none other than, __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Look, I fight for what's mine, I make no apologies. You can call me a ballbuster but it's just the way I am." **_

- Connie Russo, Married to the Mob 1988

_**Edward's POV**_

I helped a drunk Isabella into bed. She was passed the fuck out. I hated to leave her, but my father requested my presence immediately. I wouldn't leave her completely unguarded. Aro and Esme were on the way to stay with her while I met with my father.

"Hello brother." Esme greeted me walking in with takeout.

"Hello sister. Save me some of that." I said taking a big whiff of the food. I hadn't eaten much today and my stomach was growling.

"Sure thing." She smiled at me.

I greeted Aro with a handshake.

"Thanks for coming over, man."

"I know how it is when the old man calls." He smirked at me.

I grabbed a breadstick on my way out the door and drove quickly to my parents' house. I was anxious to get this over with so I could get back to Isabella.

"Edward." He looked up as I walked in his office.

"Ciao Padre." _(Hello Father.)_

"We need to discuss recent events." He motioned for me to sit.

I sat down directly across from his desk. He reached in a drawer and pulled another rock glass out, pouring me a scotch along with topping his off.

"Frank is up to something. We've told you all that's not where we left him." I began before he waved his hand to silence me.

"Edward, I'm not worried about what Marcus thinks or says. He is not thinking clearly these days. Carlisle isn't much better. He thinks he can run a full time medical practice and this family. He is insane. We'll get to that soon. First we must discuss the situation with Isabella."

Hearing her name in that tone made my whole body tense up.

"What situation with Isabella?"

"You know what I mean. Family ties." He raised his eyebrows.

"Her mother won't be a problem at all. I was hoping to bide my time until she was eighteen so a guardian wouldn't be an issue."

"Her father is the issue, son. How are we supposed to take over with your girlfriend's dad being a cop? No one will respect that and it will put even bigger marks on our backs. She knows too much, one of them has to go. Your choice. Her or her father."

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"Ms. Luciano, Ms. Volturi is here to see you." Sammy knocked on the bedroom door. I had just finished straightening my hair.

"I'll be there in a minute." I called back setting my flat iron down.

I glanced at myself in the mirror happy with my appearance. Shiny, smooth hair. Makeup perfect. Dark skinny jeans that I amazingly still fit in, only because I was carrying high, red cashmere sweater. I slipped on some cute black ankle boot heels and made my way into the living room.

Jane was sitting on the sofa staring at her nails like she was bored.

"Hi Jane."

She looked up at me as I walked over to the sofa.

"Hi Mary Alice. How are you?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm good. Very sleepy these days but it goes with pregnancy I guess." I smiled back.

"Since we're talking about the pregnancy first thing, I thought I should tell you that I know you trapped my brother. He was meant for Roxy and you got in the way. Roxy is one of my dearest friends and you can imagine how upset she was when she learned she would never be wifey because Carlisle's little mistake caught him."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" I asked her my anger growing by the second.

"Yea, ya did." She shot back, popping her gum.

All the money these people had and she looked as cheap as ever. Bleached, fried hair, chipped nail polish, gum smacking.

"I didn't trap Carlisle, you're fucking crazy. Carlisle and I love each other and this baby will be proof of that. You may be his sister, but remember that I'm going to be his wife. I demand the respect that comes with it. You got it, bitch?"

She chuckled and looked at her nails again.

"Got it, loud and clear. Just one more thing you should know. He's still fuckin' her. He'll never stop. Just like he'll never stop fuckin' all the other girls he has around town."

I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes but I held them in until she had walked out and the front door closed back.

Sammy stepped into the living room, handing me a tissue.

"Want me to call Boss?"

I shook my head.

"He's probably busy. I'll talked to him when he gets home."

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I heard the front door slam followed by Emmett's booming voice.

"Rosie!"

I walked into the living room to find Emmett, Santiago, and Jacob.

"Hello boys."

Emmett shot me a serious look.

"I was bored baby!" I threw my arms up.

"You still shouldn't have gone out alone, and you took Isabella with you!"

"I'm sorry."

"From now on Jacob is with you if I'm not. He'll be at school, too, so you'll actually have a bodyguard inside with you. I'm getting your schedule fixed so you'll have the same classes." He told me cracking a grin.

Emmett couldn't stay mad at me for long.

"Are you paying him in food?" I joked hearing him raiding the fridge.

"I might have to." Emmett said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Why is there no grub? You couldn't have got groceries when you snuck out?" Jacob mumbled from inside the fridge.

"We can order in or we could go to the grocery store." I replied.

"Order in." They all said in unison.

I called the pizza place down the block and ordered eight large pizzas.

These men ate like they had never eaten in their lives.

When the food arrived we sat around the table eating and drinking beer.

"How'd the meeting go?" Santiago asked.

"Better than it could have. Marcus isn't happy right now." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

He wasn't going to give him details but Santiago wouldn't let it go.

"So he wasn't happy about the publicity stunt."

"Santiago, let it go." I warned him when Emmett didn't respond.

He laughed and went on.

"Think you'll make the tabloids?"

Emmett sat his beer down and pulled his gun out aiming straight at Santiago.

"Shut the fuck up! If you speak a word of any of this again, I will leave you where I find you."

Santiago's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry, man. I was just joking. Not another word."

"So Jacob, are you happy football is over?" I looked over at him trying to change the subject.

"For real, gives me more time to work. I love football and that's my scholarship, but it doesn't pay for anything else." He said through a mouthful.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, that's gross." I scolded him.

He nodded, but kept his mouth shut.

"I have to go out later, but Jacob is staying here with you." Emmett told me downing his beer.

"Since I'll have Jacob, can't I go out?" I pleaded with him.

"Not tonight. A few more days and then you can live it up." He shook his head.

I knew my face fell even though I tried to keep it straight.

"It's too dangerous. Soon, I promise." He said softly.

I nodded.

"We'll have fun right here! You play video games?" Jacob said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, right. Ooh, we could watch Vampire Diaries!" I suggested.

Jacob furrowed his brow and looked at Emmett.

"It's what I pay you for." Emmett laughed at him.

"Who the fuck would want to watch a show about vampires and shit?"

"Hush or I'll make you watch the Twilight movies." I threated him smirking.

"Whatever, I'll tune it out anyway." He picked up another slice.

"Just be on your toes." Emmett warned him.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I woke up with a pounding head and it was still dark out. I looked over at the clock to see I had only been asleep a couple of hours. My throat was killing me, and I decided to go downstairs for some water.

Where had Edward gone?

I heard voices as I walked down the hall. As I moved down the stairs, I made out Aro and Esme talking about some dessert.

I found them sitting at the table with Edward who was shoveling food into his mouth. Take out containers were scattered around the table.

"Hey Bella! Hungry?" Esme asked getting me a plate.

I nodded and poured myself a glass of water, drinking the whole thing.

"That's better." I mumbled.

Edward pulled out the chair next to him and I sat down.

"It smells really good." I said as Edward scooped food onto my plate.

"It is. Wait til you get to the cake." Aro smiled at me.

"You feel alright?" Edward asked glancing at me with a concerned look.

"Yea, I didn't realize how much I drank."

"I shouldn't have let you have that much. I stocked the bar back so your pops wouldn't notice his missing liquor." Edward said rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Why don't you spend the night with me?" Esme asked with a big smile.

"I'll have to call my dad, but it should be alright."

I quickly called and asked if I could stay with Esme and my dad said yes. He didn't know when he would be home and he didn't want me there alone.

"It's cool." I told them as Esme and Edward cleaned the table up.

"Let's back you a bag." Edward said and nodded at Aro to help Esme clean up.

He kept pinching my ass on the way up to my room.

I would squeal every time.

"God, I missed you." Edward murmured in my ear as he placed kisses down my neck.

"Me, too." I whispered softly reveling in the feel of his lips on my skin.

He pushed me against the wall and reached down cupping my ass.

I ran my hands through his hair, tugging his face to mine.

I kissed him deeply, not stopping until I needed air.

He pushed his groin against mine, letting me feel his hard length against me.

"They might hear us."

"Fuck 'em." He said pulling the hem of my shirt up.

"Edward..." I chastised as he brought the fabric over my head.

He ran his fingertips over the top of my breasts making my nipples pebble.

I leaned my head back and moaned as he gently nibbled my breasts through my bra.

He wrapped an arm around my waist holding me up and he snaked a hand down the front of my jeans.

His fingertips ran tortuously slow over my clit causing my hips to buck slightly.

He brought his fingers back up to his mouth, sucking on them and groaning before returning them between my legs.

I felt one finger enter me slowly curling, before another was added.

He moved them in and out, hitting just the right spot before brushing his thumb against my clit nearly sending me over the edge.

"Please, more." I panted as he teased me sending to the brink to pull me right back.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face the wall.

He yanked my jeans down my legs and wrapped an arm back around my waist. He placed a hand on my back pushing me to bend over before entering me swiftly.

His size made me tense up, but his slow, even strokes brought on the familiar coil in my stomach, making the pain fade away.

He quickened his motions and reached down rubbing circles on my clit.

I put my hands on the wall bracing myself for the impact of him thrusting into me.

I moaned his name softly trying to be quick but the coil in my stomach was quickly resolving my control.

He gripped my hip with his other hand bringing me to slam against him with every thrust.

All I heard was the panting and groaning come from both of us.

Edward was going so hard I almost couldn't take the pain, but my body still responded to him, begging for more.

I felt the familiar warmth spreading through my body as his dick started to pulsate inside of me.

Feeling his cock jump sent me over the edge I had been teetering on.

I felt myself tighten on him as I screamed his name.

Edward pulled me up and I collapsed back against him.

"That's my girl." Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you."

He helped me put my clothes back on and throw some in a bag.

Esme and Aro were standing at the bottom of the stairs, whistling and clapping.

I don't think my face has ever been redder than it was at that moment.


	38. What Daddy Thinks

_**Disclaimer - We all know who owns it, Stephanie Meyers.**_

_Thanks to all a zillion times over! Make sure you're not skipping chapters. Is anyone laughing at any point? I try to sneak a little humor in..._

_Show me some love!_

_Beta'd by la bella __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**I know nothing, I didn't see anything, I wasn't there,  
and if I was there, I was asleep. **_

_- Unknown Mafia Quote_

_**Unknown POV**_

I waited impatiently for Carlisle to arrive. I was tired of waiting. Ever since he knocked that bitch Mary Alice up, I was seeing less and less of him. I think she trapped him. I should have thought of it first, but I believed all the kinky sex he could stand would keep him happy.

The problem was Carlisle didn't have an appetite for me, he had an appetite for pussy.

Originally I was suppose to sleep with him to gain information, however I ended up falling in love with him.

He possessed this aura about him that beckoned me to him.

He was on my mind constantly.

My boss wasn't happy about it either.

I was on the line to come up with something, but at this point I didn't know whose side I was on.

My phone rang again for the third time in ten minutes.

"What?" I answered in a foul mood.

_"Have you found out anything yet?"_ A gruff masculine voice came from the other line.

"If I had, I would have called you."

_"Time's a ticking. Get to it."_ He said before hanging up.

Tonight was make it or break it.

I had to decide.

Do my job and please the only family I had ever known, or risk everything for the man I was in love with who was in love with someone else.

_**Charlie's POV**_

A year ago, I thought life was perfect.

I had a wonderful wife and the perfect daughter.

Sure, Renee spent alot of money, but it kept her happy and the bills were paid.

Bella was almost grown. She had gotten a scholarship for that fancy school and Renee and I jumped at the chance for our baby girl to better herself.

Bella refused at first, not wanting to start all over with a brand new group of kids, rich, spoiled kids at that.

We pushed her and she finally relented.

When she first came home with new friends I was happy for her.

Until I started doing some research on their families.

Luciano.

Cullen.

Leone.

Those names screamed danger.

Volturi crime family.

There was no evidence or arrests on any of them.

Just suspicions.

I didn't want to judge them on the fact they were wealthy Italian-Americans.

They did own legitimate businesses and property all over the place.

The kids were very well mannered and polite.

Now there was an ongoing investigation for a very stomach churning murder.

I wouldn't have thought things such as that would go on in my town.

I had Renee followed.

I knew she was shacked up with Frank Denali.

I heard worse things about him than all the rest.

I was keeping my eye on Edward.

He may be young, but his eyes held a glare I had only seen in hardened criminals.

I was going to find out what my baby was wrapped up in and do everything in my power to fix it.

As for Renee, as much as I loved her, I could never forgive her act of betrayal.

I knew she was running around with Denali before we split up.

We had only gotten married because she was pregnant, but I thought over the years she had grown to love me.

Obviously, I was wrong.

Renee only loved money.

Renee would pay.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I sat on the sofa, waiting for Carlisle to arrive home.

If he hadn't paraded Roxy around in front of me I wouldn't have believe Jane.

As time went on I saw a darker side to Carlisle.

I believed her now.

Sammy said nothing but stood in the living room door, on stand by.

I didn't move, not even when the light of day faded.

"Ms. Luciano, would you like me to turn the light on?" His voice drifted through the dark.

"No."

Nothing more was said.

I sat stewing in my thoughts.

I didn't turn my head to look when I heard the keys in the door.

"Alice?" Carlisle walked in turning lights on. "Why are you sitting in the dark, love?"

"Is it true?" I asked calmly, not meeting his eyes.

He turned to Sammy who shook his head.

"What's going on?" He looked between us.

When I said nothing Sammy finally spoke.

"I think it's better between you and her, Boss."

"Is it true?" I asked again.

"Is what true?" Carlisle asked me looking confused.

"Your sister come by today." I said flatly.

"Sammy, give us a moment."

Sammy nodded and left the apartment.

"What did she say that has you so upset, love?" Carlisle said sitting next to me. He placed his arm around me and I shrugged it off.

"She accused me of trapping you, like I did this by myself." I cried running my hand over my stomach.

"Nevermind her, she is just jealous you will have the first grandchild. She has been engaged forever." He smiled at me.

I cut my eyes at him.

"That's not all she said."

His smile faltered slightly.

"She blamed me for you and Roxy breaking up. She said you were still fucking her and half the women in town."

"I swear I haven't been with Roxy since we went public." Carlisle raised his hands up.

"What about the others?" I accused.

"Mary Alice..." He stood up and began pacing. "They meant nothing. I love you. I love my bambino you're carrying. That's all that matters to me."

"Are you fucking serious?" I shouted at him.

"Please, forgive me. I was going to stop before the wedding." He pleaded with me.

"What wedding? I'm not marrying a lying cheater!" I stood up screaming at him.

"Love, please don't get upset. It's not good for my son." Carlisle approached me with his arms out.

"Stay away from me!"

"How can I make this better?"

"You can't! I don't deserve this. Our child doesn't deserve this. With all of the bad in our lives, how could you add to that?"

"I made a mistake. I learned from them. I see how upset this has made you. I will take care of everything, just let me. Please?" His eyes were ice blue and held such sadness.

What else could I do?

He would never let me leave.

I didn't want my child to grow up without a father.

Carlisle would be able to provide beyond anything this child would ever need.

"I just need time." I replied quietly, tears falling over.

"We'll get through this." He assured me.

I started to walk out of the living room and paused at the end table.

I picked up a flower vase and threw it against the wall.

Carlisle never flinched as the pieces shattered.

I went to the bedroom, slipping on a soft gown.

I pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

I laid there for an hour waiting for sleep to overtake me.

Carlisle slipped quietly into the bedroom thinking I was already asleep.

I heard him shower and get out.

I thought he would come to bed.

Instead, he rummaged through the closet, picking out a suit I was sure.

He walked around to my side of the bed and I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be asleep.

He kissed my forehead and whispered he loved me.

_If you love me asshole, why are you leaving._

Then he was gone.

I knew this wasn't right, but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

I stewed in my angry thoughts all night.

I may not leave, but I would make his life hell.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was laying next to Edward wearing nothing but a grin, tracing little patterns on his chest.

He had his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep.

"What made you pick me?" I asked quietly, very aware there were other people in the house.

"You're perfect."

I snuggled deeper into his side.

"I don't think so."

"You don't see yourself clearly." He spoke softly kissing my hair.

"I see you clearly."

"Oh yea? How do you see me?"

"As the man I love."

He wrapped his arm around me tighter, bringing me closer to him.

"Are you sure you don't see me as a monster?"

"Never." I promised him.

"Isabella, you're mine. Forever. I will give you whatever your heart desires, but I will never let you go. Do you understand this? There is no turning back in my world."

I let his words sink it.

It still didn't matter.

There was no turning back for me.

Edward was it.

I decided to let him know it.

I climbed onto his chest kissing him passionately.

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella was grinding her naked body against me.

She was kissing me like she might never kiss me again.

I kissed back, fighting with her for dominance.

I gripped her hips pulling her against my hard cock.

A soft moan escaped our kiss.

For her to have been a virgin, she was more than meeting my appetite.

I could feel how wet she was against me.

My body took over and I lifted her slightly, impaling her on my dick.

I sunk in to the hilt, causing her to gasp.

She stilled for a moment before beginning to rock slowly on me.

Isabella leaned forward so her clit would rub against my pelvis with every motion.

Her head was tilted back, her back arched.

I watched in amazement as her tits bounced with every movement.

This was all about her.

I only wanted to please her.

I hadn't put a condom on and the feel of her pussy raw against my dick was about to make me explode.

I gripped her hips, rocking her faster.

She began to moan louder, and I sat up to silence her with my lips.

I missed the view of her body over me, but I couldn't have Ma hearing her.

I thrust deeply into her as she slid down my rock hard dick, making her gasp every time.

I sped up the pace, her breaths coming shallower.

She grabbed my hair in her hands and brought her forehead to mine.

Moments later her pussy clamped down on my dick bringing my own orgasm.

I reveled in the feel of my seed falling inside of her.

I would never wear a condom again.

I laid back, bringing her with me to lay on my chest.

"Isabella, I love you."

She sighed.

"I...love you..." She panted out.

My chest swelled with pride knowing I leave her that way.

What man's wouldn't?

"You ok with what we just did?" I asked gauging her reaction.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." She laughed.

"I meant bare, baby."

"Oh." She spoke quietly. "It felt amazing. I'm on the pill."

"Good, cause I ain't wearing one again!"


	39. Cookie

_**Disclaimer - Meyers owns it all, I just added swagger.**_

_I hit 300 reviews. Aww *Applause* to all my readers. I can't say it enough, Thank you!_

_Make sure you're not skipping chapters, you might get lost. Wouldn't want that._

_Sorry about the delay, I had fish to take care of so to speak._

_Beta'd by the fabulous __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_Applause to her for cleaning up my messes._

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I watched her tits bounce as she walked out of the bathroom cleaning herself up.

She had just giving me an amazing night of fucking.

Just what I needed to take some stress off.

Things were hectic.

My bitch of a sister had run her mouth, but I would fix that.

Mary Alice was upset, but she would get over it with time.

I would buy her something expensive and let her spend whatever she wanted on the wedding.

My father's health was deteriorating rapidly, and he wanted me to take over very soon.

I was currently knee deep in the medical practice, but he didn't understand that.

He wanted a Volturi to carry on as Don.

I understood where he was coming from.

I had grown up in this life.

It was all I knew.

It was all my sons would know.

"What ya got going on?" She asked as I pulled my pants on.

"Didn't I tell you not to ever question me?" I glared at her.

"Geez, you're so moody since you knocked that bi-" Before she could finish her sentence I had her by the throat against the wall.

Fear flew into her hazel eyes.

"If you ever breathe another ill word of the _mother_ of my _bambino_, I WILL KILL YOU! Woman or not." I screamed in her face.

I let her drop to the floor.

She made no move to get up while I put the rest of my clothes on.

I reached for the doorknob when she spoke.

"When will I see you again?" It came out as a whisper.

I turned back to her with a hard gaze.

"The correct question will be _if_ you see me again, Cookie."

_**Emmett's POV**_

I had warned Jacob if he let Rosalie out of his sight for a split second I would cut his balls off with a rusty can lid.

Rosalie was a tough chick, but not tough enough to stop bullets.

I had to get her off all that vampire shit.

It made her think she was invincible.

She had cabin fever, I think.

We had teamed up tonight to blow some shit up.

About fucking time.

This was my favorite part of this life.

Aro and I were headed out in one stolen car while Edward and Santiago were in another.

Usually, Santiago would be with me, but I was ready to cap his punk ass.

We weren't leaving a trace of evidence tonight that could be linked back to our family.

Denali would know it was us.

That's who the message was for.

We were hitting up several of his businesses.

It was just shy of six in the morning, everything would be empty so we wouldn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it.

"You ready, bruh?" I asked Aro.

We had been watching for the last couple of hours to make sure all the employees had left.

"Hell yea!" He was psyched.

Aro was just like me. You would think he was my brother instead of Eddie boy.

We quickly made our way across the street, stopping short of the building.

Aro had a shit eating grin on his face to match my own as we lit the molotov cocktails and threw them through the front windows.

We did this to half the Denali joints, all of us.

Denali wanted to play, we would fucking play.

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Why are you so nervous?" Esme asked glancing up from her magazine.

I was laying on her bed flipping through Vogue, chewing on my nails.

"I dunno." I mumbled not taking my fingers away from my face.

"You're going to chip your polish. Relax. Want me to make you a drink?"

I nodded.

With everything going on, I functioned better on alcohol.

My mother had gone batshit crazy.

My father was acting strange what little I had seen of him.

He wanted me home tomorrow night since he would actually be there.

I had a gut feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse.

After all, I was running around with the reason he was working so much.

Esme sat a glass of tea in front of me.

"That's not what I was expecting." I sat up.

"It's from Long Island." She laughed.

I took a large gulp, scrunching up my face.

Esme giggled.

"I see." I took another sip.

"You taste is more like it!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

I wanted to talk to Edward, but I knew he would be busy tonight.

Esme and I were having a girl's night, kind of.

Mary Alice wasn't answering her phone, and Rosalie was watching some vampire show marathon.

"How do you not worry?"

Esme shrugged her shoulders and laid her magazine down.

"I'm used to it I guess. That and I have faith they know what their doing. Besides, how much trouble could they get into at a poker game?" She winked at me.

My phone starting ringing.

I saw Renee's name and groaned.

Esme raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"My mom."

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and watched to see what I would do.

I looked at the screen and finally hit the reject button.

A few seconds later, it rang again.

"Couldn't hurt to see what she wants." Esme said casually.

I sighed and tapped the green button.

"Yea?"

_"Hello darling." _She cooed like we hadn't just had a big blowup.

"Hi."

_"How are you, Isabella?"_

"I'm great. How are you mother?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

_"I'm wonderful as well. Are you still coming to see me tomorrow night?"_

Not a fat chance in hell, whore.

"Didn't we already discuss this?"

_"I know we had a little fight, but I'm still your mother. Don't you miss me?"_

If I told her to suck a light socket, would she rebel?

Probably.

She had gone over the deep end.

"I just don't feel comfortable coming over there." I finally said.

_"Isabella, you can't avoid me forever. You can come voluntarily or I will make you."_

Well, if alcohol didn't give me a set of balls.

"Let's see you try." I said politely before hanging up.

Surprisingly, she didn't call back.

This gave me an uneasy feeling, but then again she could just have gotten distracted spending old Denali's money.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was headed to my parents' house to get some sleep because I knew that's where my Isabella was.

I crept into the house quietly so I didn't wake anyone up.

Didn't want to deal with Ma bitching or eating a bullet from my father's gun.

I walked into my room to find my bed empty.

The fuck?

I silently went down the hall to Esme's room to find her and Isabella passed out on the bed with the tv blaring some chick flick. There were several glasses scattered around the room and a pile of fashion mags in the floor.

I scooped my girl up, and carried her to my room.

She wasn't sleeping anywhere else if I could control it.

I wanted to catch a nap so I would be awake to spend the day with her before she had to go home. I had made sure there would be two guards outside her house, but it still made me anxious for her not to be with me.

She curled up next to me muttering something about a notebook. She said the most bizarre things in her sleep.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. I relaxed almost immediately and was ready for sleep when my phone went off.

I answered quickly, so she wouldn't wake up.

"Yea?"

_"It's me." _A voice I knew, but rarely spoke to came through the speaker.

"And?"

_"You said that I should call you if something should come up." _Quil said.

"What the fuck is it? You better be calling correct."

_"It's the one you gave me. Look, someone close to you is talking some bacon." He said quietly in a nervous tone._

I sat up, holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Who?" I demanded.

_"Boss' number two. The Prince's shadow."_

_Motherfucker!_

"Let me know when you know more." I said before hanging up.

There goes my fucking sleep.

I got out of bed, going into the bathroom to keep from waking sleeping beauty.

I punched some numbers in my phone and waited for my brother to pick up.

_"What now?" _He answered sleepily.

"I just talked to a fly on the wall and dumbass numba two has loose lips."

_"Are you fucking shitting me?"_

"Afraid not. At this point I'd be willing to believe it. How we gonna do this?"

_"Very discreetly. I'll be there for breakfast. Get some sleep."_ He said hanging up.

I didn't doubt for a minute Alec would cower down if the police try to pinch him. I swear he wasn't Marcus' son, but you couldn't speak ill of his dead wife.

He needed to go, he knew too much.

Before he did, we wanted answers.

I climbed back into bed, wrapping my arms tightly around Isabella.

I didn't know when the next chance would be.

I had a long fucking to do list to complete.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward woke up me with kisses all over my face.

"Buon giorno amore." _(Good morning love.)_

"Buon giorno." I replied burying my face in his chest.

"You're picking up." Edward chuckled.

I nodded my head.

"Time to get up." He shook me gently.

"Do I have to?" I mumbled.

"Yes. I knew we are supposed to spend the day together, but I have to work. We're all having breakfast this morning." He said getting out of bed.

I groggily got up, too.

"Why do you have to work all the time?" I whined before brushing my teeth.

"Because things have to change. I am going to make sure everything turns out in our favor." He smirked at me.

"Yea, yea." I replied following him down the stairs.

I didn't hold it against him for working so much, but I was having Edward withdrawals.

We all had a quick breakfast together before Edward left with Emmett.

Things were slightly tense, but conversation still flowed well with the guys joking around, and Elizabeth discussing the wedding with Rosalie and Esme.

They were getting married in March and apparently a big Italian wedding was hard to plan in that short amount of time.

Like these people couldn't make that shit happen.

Jacob was driving Rosalie now and they dropped me off at my house.

I walked into an empty house.

There were no groceries so I ordered some takeout from my favorite Chinese place.

I turned the tv on for some background noise and set out two plates on the coffee table.

We very rarely used the dining room these days.

It's not like Renee ever cooked, but she like to keep up appearances.

My dad arrived at the same time as the food.

He paid the guy and brought the food in sitting in between the plates.

"How has your week been?" I asked opening food containers.

"Rough. Tiring. You?" He said piling food on his plate.

"It's been good. Not much going on."

"Are you going to see your mom?"

"I don't want to." I said somewhat childishly.

"She's your mother, Bells." He sighed.

_She's not very good at it. _

"I just don't want to see her right now."

"Is there anything you want to tell me. Bells, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" My dad asked looking directly at me.

_Oh God, what did he know?_

"Are you trying to find out what I got you for Christmas?" I teased trying to play the situation off.

"Not really, I like the surprise of a gift. As long as it's a Christmas gift or a birthday gift. No other gifts. Seriously, anything you need to talk about, no matter how bad it is, you can talk to me. Okay?" He said seriously, but with a smile on his face.

"Okay." I smiled back.

I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

Did he know something or was this just one of those, 'you're a teenager, stay out of trouble, be safe' talks?

I had to talk to Edward as soon as possible.


	40. Gifts & Surprises

_**Disclaimer - Meyers owns that Twilight mess, yada yada yada**_

_Thanks to everyone for all the reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting._

_Again, if you're not reviewing, do it! Please! *puppy dog face*_

_Again, make sure you're not skipping chapters._

_This chapter is dedicated to muh crazy bitch Brandy, cause she's a fine girl._

_The sailors say, Brandy, you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be. Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea._

_Beta'd by that krazy killah __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_Seriously, give her a round of __applause __or she might come looking for you._

_**"When they send for you, you go in alive, you come out dead, and it's your best friend that does it."**_

_- Lefty, Donnie Brasco_

_Previously..._

_"Is there anything you want to tell me. Bells, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" My dad asked looking directly at me._

_Oh God, what did he know?_

_"Are you trying to find out what I got you for Christmas?" I teased trying to play the situation off._

_"Not really, I like the surprise of a gift. As long as it's a Christmas gift or a birthday gift. No other gifts. Seriously, anything you need to talk about, no matter how bad it is, you can talk to me. Okay?" He said seriously, but with a smile on his face._

_"Okay." I smiled back._

_I wasn't sure what he was getting at._

_Did he know something or was this just one of those, 'you're a teenager, stay out of trouble, be safe' talks?_

_I had to talk to Edward as soon as possible._

_**Edward's POV**_

My family, including Isabella and Rosalie, gathered together at my parents' house on Christmas Eve. We had a nice meal and traded gifts before we broke off to do out own thing. My siblings had to make rounds with Rosalie and Aro. I doubted Charlie wanted me at his house. I would be seeing him soon enough anyway.

Isabella and I were making out on the couch in the den. I had her gift stashed in one of the little decorative boxes my mother felt the need to put everywhere.

I kissed her one last time and pulled back looking at how beautiful she was.

Her chocolate waves were tousled around her shoulders, while a pale pink blush graced her cheeks. Her kissed plump lips would look great wrapped around my cock.

"I have a gift for you."

She cocked her head to the side staring at me inquisitively.

"You already gave me a gorgeous purse."

I nodded pulling the jewelry box out.

She took it and slowly opened it.

Hell, I knew what was in there and the suspense was killing me.

"Edward!" She gasped as she gingerly fingered the chocolate diamonds in the bracelet.

She looked up at me wide eyed.

"Thank you!" She squealed throwing her arms around my neck.

"Anything for you, kid."

"You're going to spoil me." She exclaimed as I fastened the bracelet on her small wrist.

"I'm tryin'." I smirked at her.

I would give her anything she could ever dream of.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure your dad wants to spend some time with you." I said, taking her hand as I stood.

I shouted for my parents and when they didn't answer I cringed at what they might be doing.

A short time later I pulled into her driveway.

It should be our driveway, but I would fix that later.

"I hope my dad likes our gift. It doesn't look very big." She undid her belt.

"It has a grand on it. Who wouldn't like that?"

"Yea, you're right." She agreed. Of course I'm right. I'm always right.

Charlie was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He turned down the volume when we walked in.

"He kiddo. Edward." He smiled at her, and grimaced at me.

He was pretty smart to be wary of me.

Too bad I had to kill him.

It would be the only thing I ever kept from Isabella.

She was of a forgiving nature, but this would cross that line.

"Open!" Isabella said thrusting the green envelope into his hands.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said sitting up and using his thumb to tear it open.

He pulled out the gift card and stared at it for a moment before looking to Isabella, then me, then the card again.

"Is this for real?" He eyed us.

"Do you not like it?" Isabella's face fell.

"I- it's not that I don't like it, but I can't accept this much."

"It's not a problem Chief Swan. My family has plenty of money." I assured him trying to save the mood.

"I'm sure they do." Charlie said raising his eyebrows.

I raised mine back challenging him to ruin this moment for Isabella.

He said thanks and laid it on the end table.

He grabbed a box from under the tree then pulled another out behind it.

"This is for you, Bells." He handed her the larger box, and turned to me handing me the smaller box.

"Grazie." I said graciously. It was probably a bomb or some form of death threat, but hey, he thought of me during his holiday shopping.

I waited for Isabella to open hers first.

She pulled a deep blue cashmere dress out of the box.

"It's beautiful!" She screamed.

She neatly folded the dress back into the box and looked at her father.

"Mary Alice helped me pick it out. She said I had no fashion sense and a girl needed pretty things." He blushed slightly.

Now I knew where she got it. We all know it didn't come from her whore mother.

"Your turn." She smiled at me.

I opened the present sitting in my lap and to my surprise, it was something nice, as in not a death threat or a self castrating kit.

I pulled out the silver cuff links and held them up for Isabella to see. Small silver pieces were thread together with a C in the middle.

"Those are nice." Isabella commented smiling at her father.

"Thank you again Chief." I plastered a smile on my face.

"Yea... Mary Alice helped with those, also."

"When did you go shopping with Alice?" Isabella questioned.

"I didn't. I ran into her at the mall and she insisted on helping me find gifts for you two. It was very kind of her." He said, turning back to the TV.

"I need to get back." I said standing up.

"I'll walk you out." Isabella hopped up following me out the door.

On the porch, I pulled Isabella into my arms. I squeezed her tightly and planted a deep kiss on her lips. She wove her fingers through my hair and tried to pull us even closer.

She broke away when she needed to breath.

"I love you, Isabella. Never forget that." I spoke softly in ear.

She looked at me questioningly, but asked nothing.

"I love you." She whispered before kissing me again.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I watched Edward drive away like always and walked back in.

I sat down on the other end of the couch and watched the game with my dad.

After a few minutes he spoke.

"Your mother is coming by in the morning with your gift."

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you be here?"

"As long as I don't get called into work. Things have been very busy down at the station." He said as if his words had hidden meaning.

"Good, I don't want to see her without you here."

He looked at me, but said nothing.

After the game went off, I went to bed falling into a fitful sleep.

I woke up around eight-thirty to sunlight hitting my face.

Who the hell opened my curtains?

I peeked one eye open to find Renee sitting on the foot of my bed smiling at me.

"Good morning." She said before taking a sip of her martini.

Really, bitch? You're drinking already?

"Yea." I replied.

I slowly got out of bed and did a quick run through of my morning routine.

Renee didn't want to give me time to get dressed or anything.

"Come on! We have a surprise for you downstairs!" She said excitedly.

Who the fuck was we?

"Okay." I sighed following her downstairs. She led me out on the porch where a older guy wearing what looked to be a very expensive suit was standing next to a little black Mercedes car.

"Merry Christmas!" Renee shouted throwing her hands up.

I couldn't bring myself to act excited.

"Where's dad?" I asked looking between her and the big guy with the car.

Her face fell.

"At work I guess. He wasn't here when we got here. Now come meet Frank." Her smile returned.

Oh, she called him Frank? That must be Italian for ATM.

I followed her across the lawn and shivered from the cold wind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." ATM, I mean Frank, said taking my hand in his, kissing the back.

I cringed on the inside, but held my composure.

I didn't like being alone with these two.

At least we were out in the open in broad daylight.

But isn't that how it always happens in the movies when they snatch someone?

"Hi." I mustered up.

"Do you love your new car, darling?" My mother asked waving her arm in the direction of her attempt to buy my affection.

_My love can't be bought._ I thought plastering on a smile.

"Um, yea."

"Oh, I forgot your other thing." She said bounding over to her car.

Frank leaned in real close and the smile never left his face as he spoke words that sent chills down my spine.

"Isabella, find it in your heart to make your mother happy. I'm a man of great wealth and if you don't make her happy, I can buy ten more just like you. Don't make me have to do that, okay?"

I couldn't think of an appropriate response before my mother walked back up.

"Here you go!" Renee handed me a small green bag with Santa Clause waving on it.

My hands were shaking as I pulled out a jewelry box. I opened the lid to find a pair of sapphire and diamond stud earrings.

"Well, do you like them?" She asked growing inpatient.

I nodded.

She grabbed my wrist, eyeing my bracelet.

"My that's beautiful. You're a very lucky little girl to snag Edward Cullen's eye."

"The Cullens are a nice _borgata_." Frank commented with a slight accent.

I started at him trying to find some clue to his intentions when Edward whipped into the driveway.

"Hello, doll." He greeted walking up and quickly wrapping his jacket around my shaky shoulders.

"Hi, Edward." My mother batted her eyelashes at him.

"Mrs. Swan." Edward nodded.

"It'll be Denali soon. You can start calling her that now." Frank interjected.

"Yea, when that happens." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

Frank went to take a step forward when Renee placed her hand on his arm.

"Not here." She cut her eyes at him.

Edward pulled me tighter into his side.

"Isabella, I'll call you later darling." My bitch mother said quietly before walking to her car with Frank.

Edward didn't take his eyes off them until we couldn't see the car anymore.

"I was so hoping you would show up." I let out a breath.

"Your guys called me. I would have been here sooner, but I was in the shower when they started calling. Big Mike was about to cross that street."

"Big Mike?" I looked up at him.

"Big Mike and Petey. I told them never to bother you. Would you like to meet them?"

"I guess... That's just a peculiar question. 'Hey, wanna meet the men I pay to follow you around?'"

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Edward, Frank said something that bothered me..."

His face grew solemn immediately.

"What did he say?" He half yelled.

"That he was a wealthy man and if I didn't make my mom happy he would buy more of me."

Edward's brow furrowed as he became silent for several moments.

"I won't let anything happen to you. My family is going to deal with this. Don't worry about a thing." He whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded, but I couldn't help but worry. The people I cared about were in a war I didn't fully understand.

"What was Frank going to do out here in the open before my mom stopped him?" I asked Edward as we walked into the house.

"Get himself killed." Edward smirked plopping down on the couch.

"Uh huh. I don't see what my mom sees in him. He gives off a very creepy vibe." I shuddered slightly.

"You're not the first person to say that. " Edward took my hand. "And to answer your question, she sees green."

"Money?"

He nodded kissing my hand as if subconsciously covering up the other man's mark.

"You're not driving that car. If you want one, I'll buy you one."

"It's flashy. Why do you not want me to drive it?" I leaned against his shoulder.

"I would bet a big face there is a tracking device on it."

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Have you talked to Jane since her little visit?" I asked Alice as we laid back vegging out on the big ass sofa in her living room.

We were having a quiet girls' day in, lounging and snacking.

And gossiping, can't forget that.

"No, Carlisle spoke with her. At Christmas she had the appropriate pleasantries and avoided me like the plague." Alice said before popping a strawberry in her mouth. "Carlisle has been trying to buy my forgiveness for his indiscretions. He has a long way to go."

"What the hell is his problem? Why does he have to stick his dick all over town? Does he have to prove his masculinity because Michael Jackson touched his penis or something?" I commented rolling my eyes.

Alice snorted.

"Now I'm going to think about that during sex."

"You're having sex with him?"

"I don't want to, it's my hormones. I'm horny all the time!" She threw the remote at me.

Alice was so tiny and her belly looked like a basketball. She was the cutest pregnant bitch ever.

Bitch.

I wasn't even married yet, and I was starting to get a hankering of baby fever.

Bitch.

"DO NOT TELL EMMETT about that hormone horny shit! He hounds the hell out of me now! Some days it's a miracle I can walk." I yelled at her.

We fell into a fit of laughter.

I was glad to see Alice coming out of her funk.

"Have you set a wedding date yet?" She asked me opening a bag of Cheeto's.

"April 3rd. We have to go get my dress soon. You bitches are wearing red because it's my favorite color. I can see the bridesmaid dresses in my head. Strapless fit bodice with long flowing skirts." I said grabbing the bag of chips from her.

"That's mean, Rose, stealing food from a pregnant woman!" She grabbed it back before I could even get a chip.

Maybe Michael Jackson touched her peen, too.

"I won't be able to wear a fitted bodice." She complained rubbing her stomach.

"We'll get yours custom tailored. Besides, you're going to be my matron of honor?" I smiled at her.

"Maid. Maid of honor. I'm not marrying that lying cheater. Not yet. He has another thought coming if he thinks I'm just going to get over this. I know we were brought up to look the other way, but not when it's being thrown in my face on a regular basis."

"Amen to that sistah!"

After an afternoon of laughing and talking with Mary Alice, I was in a great mood. Emmett and I were supposed to have dinner together, but he got called in. I was getting used to it. Of course, not being in school I was seeing a lot more of him.

I was in some red juicy sweats, lounged in front of the massive 72" flat screen Em insisted on buying.

"This tv is retarded." Jacob stared at it, drooling.

"You know you love it."

"Yea, maybe if I could watch a game or something else besides this stupid vampire shit." He complained.

"Do not dis on Elena and the Salvator brothers." I corrected.

"At least these don't sparkle like the other ones." He grumbled.

"Yea, and that lead vampire is such a freak. How can you be a 109 year old virgin? I mean seriously." I laughed.

Jacob took all my shows and movies in good humor.

He couldn't really complain, but he was a good sport about it nonetheless.

"Do you get bored babysitting me all the time?"

He turned to look at me.

He had gorgeous eyes.

"Naw, you're quiet entertaining."

"I try." I said cocking my head to the side and looking off into space like it was hard work.

Please.

I was born entertaining.

That's why my parents didn't have any other children after me.

"Doesn't hurt, you're nice to look at." Jacob said turning back to the TV.

I felt myself blush slightly.

Oh my God.

I looked like Bella.

"Thanks." I said quietly and went back to watching The Vampire Diaries.

Now, that wasn't awkward at all.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I had a great day hanging out with Rosalie.

After she left, I was thinking about all the cheating business with Carlisle and my anger started to grow.

I was stuck in this house while he was out doing God knows what at all hours of the day and night.

I was digging through one of the kitchen drawer looking for batteries for the remote when the shiny blade of a pair of scissors caught my eye.

Oh, yes.

I smiled to myself as I plunked them out of the mess that was the junk drawer and went to our bedroom.

I hummed to myself as I began pulling his shirts and suits out of the closet and making a very gorgeous, very expensive collage in the floor.

Serves him right.

He doesn't keep his clothes on anyway.

Well, maybe he did, but I didn't want to think about that.

I loved him despite him being a huge douchebag.

After I was done, I ran myself a nice hot bubble bath and sunk into it letting the hot water relax my tired muscles and mind.

A little while later I heard Carlisle walked into the bedroom, stopping short.

"Mary Alice!" He yelled.

"In the tub, dear!" I called back smiling.

He stormed into the bathroom.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He looked at me with a wild expression.

"You like holes. I like holes." I shrugged my shoulders and grinned at him.

He tugged on his hair and attempted to calm himself.

"I know you're upset. I've apologized a thousand times. I've bought you all kind of things. Can't you let it go already?"

"No." I answered like a three year old.

Fuck him.

Where did he get off thinking I would just let it go.

Maybe one.

But not half the goddamn city.

I made him get tested.

He was clean.

Thank God.

He muttered things in Italian as I stood up.

"Sei così bella incinta, amore." _(You're so beautiful pregnant, love.)_

"At least you still compliment me." I rolled my eyes at him.

I wouldn't leave him, but I was definitely going to make him work for it.

I walked into the bedroom to find something comfortable to put on, leaving Carlisle standing in the bathroom.

I slipped on a silk gown that barely covered my bottom with my belly protruding out.

I was rubbing lotion on my calves as Carlisle slipped into some pajama pants.

That was the only thing I hadn't cut up.

They were so comfy though and I really didn't want to wear maternity clothes.

"Do you love any of them?" I asked quietly as we laid down.

"Solo tu. Sempre voi."_ (Only you. Always you.)_

I wanted so bad to believe those words.

Deep down I feared I never could.

I know pregnancy causes rapid mood swings so that's what I'm going to blame what I did next on.

I reached over and picked up the scissors, turning back towards Carlisle.

"Please not my sleep pants." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to cut your damn pants." I said sweetly before driving the scissors into his leg.

He shot up screaming, clutching his leg around the scissors.

"Che diavolo hai che non va?"_ (What the hell is wrong with you?) _Carlisle cried out.

I walked into the bathroom grabbing a towel, throwing it on the bed next to him.

I grabbed his medical bag and set it on the edge of the bed before crawling back in next to him.

"I will forgive your acts of sin. Eventually. I will marry you. Eventually. I love you too much to let you go, but if you ever, and I mean ever, cheat on me again. I will do to your balls what I did to your clothes, and I won't retrieve your bag for you." I spoke softly and sweetly.

Carlisle gulped, nodding.

I rolled over and drifted off to the sounds of him cleaning his wound.

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella refused to drive the car. I guess the countless blow jobs that Renee gave Denali were for nothing or to keep the dust blown out of his dick. Whatever.

Charlie thought it was pathetic his soon to be ex-wife was trying to buy Isabella's attention. So it sat in front of their house for the next week.

I was very tempted to blow it up, but that would probably draw a lot of unwanted attention.

The pigs had been snooping around, but not much. All the old men had alibies and they were too stupid to question us 'kids'. I laugh at that thought. I'm a fucking man. I work like a man. I play like a man. I spend like a man. I lay the pipe like a man. Ask Isabella.

I'm currently standing in the dark hallway of Alec's apartment. If he didn't snort up all his daddy's money, he might have a nicer place.

I waited forty minutes before I heard the click of the door being unlocked.

Alec stumbled in reeking of booze.

How the fuck did he ever get laid?

He mumbled incoherently as he walked around his living room knocking shit over.

I took two silent steps to the end of the hall.

I peeked around the wall scoping around the living room to make sure he was alone. His guy was probably locking the car so I didn't have much time.

I gripped the pistol firmly in my hand stepping around the corner.

My dirty pig informant had told me plenty that he couldn't have heard from anyone else but an insider.

I aimed the barrel at the back of Alec's head, admiring my new silencer.

He tossed his keys at the table next to the door and before they could land, I put a bullet in the back of his head.

He fell on the couch, blood slowly seeping from his head.

I shot twice more for insurance.

I took the back stairs and exited the building as quickly as possible.

In just a little while, I would be called.

Marcus was going to shit his custom made pants over this.


	41. Wake Up

_**Disclaimer - We all know who owns Twilight, blah blah blah**_

_Thanks to all those reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Keeps me inspired! Some of the feedback has been very interesting to read. I love all the reviews, keep them coming. Please and thank you! :D_

_This is a shorter chapter, but hold tight. Edward's visit to Charlie is next!_

_Beta'd by the bitch you wish you had __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**I want this guy dead! I want his family dead! I want his house burned to the ground! I want to go there in the middle of the night and piss on his ashes! **_

_- unknown mafia quote_

_previously..._

_I took two silent steps to the end of the hall._

_I peeked around the wall scoping around the living room to make sure he was alone. His guy was probably parking the car so I didn't have much time._

_I gripped the pistol firmly in my hand stepping around the corner._

_My dirty pig informant had told me plenty that he couldn't have heard from anyone else but an insider._

_I aimed the barrel at the back of Alec's head, admiring my new silencer._

_He tossed his keys at the table next to the door and before they could land, I put a bullet in the back of his head._

_He fell on the couch, blood slowly seeping from his head._

_I shot twice more for insurance._

_I took the back stairs and exited the building as quickly as possible._

_In just a little while, I would be called._

_Marcus was going to shit his custom made pants over this._

_**Esme's POV**_

Aro and I were making out in the den at my parents' house. Everything around us was really hectic, but we were doing just fine. My father had talked to the principal so when we returned to school tomorrow, Isabella and I will be in all AP classes and graduating this year with the others.

I was excited. All of us having the same schedule meant more time with Aro. He usually went to school anyway, but now he and Edward had to go everyday so they didn't draw attention. The Feds were sniffing around some and it would look very strange for two eighteen year old boys to be enrolled in school, but never attend.

Just when I thought my lungs would explode, I broke away from Aro's lips.

"Would you ever cheat on me?" I looked up into his onyx eyes.

"Never." He stared back at me.

"How do I know that?"

"If I was going to fuck around, why in the hell would I have given you a gun?" He smirked at me rolling his eyes.

"Good point." I laughed.

It was a funny moment, but seriously, I wouldn't put up with all Alice has. I would just kill him and call my brothers.

"I can't believe Alice and Rose are both getting married this year." I said snuggling into Aro's side.

"Shit happens." He replied sounding bored.

"You think it's a bad thing?"

He shrugged, flipping through the channels.

"Aro! Do you not ever plan to get married?"

"Do you want me to marry you?" He teased.

"I know we're young, I'm not trying to pressure you. I just want to know if that's something you want in the future." I sat up looking at him.

"Someday. Let's not worry about it now. Let's just enjoy this night, being at home together and getting to do something normal."

"Yea, you're right." I smiled at him.

We hadn't had alot of time together and I was going to savor what I could get.

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Hey kiddo." My dad stuck his head in my room.

I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Hey Dad." I smiled at him.

He didn't look as heartbroken as he had when the bitch first moved out.

"I know I can't compete with your mother's new wallet, but it's a nice car. Wouldn't it be nice to drive yourself around instead of relying on someone else all the time?"

"I'm not driving a car her new boyfriend bought me. Doesn't it bother you she lives with him and you're not even divorced yet?"

"Bells, I would really rather not discuss that with you. Your mother is free to make her own choices and that's all I'm going to say. She is still your mother." He lectured.

Yea, my mom who is doing a mob boss.

Whore.

"I can still be mad at her."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

We looked at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

"Well... I'm going to hit the sack. Love you kiddo."

"Love you, too, dad."

I went back to reading my book.

I was killing time until I heard from Edward.

I had an early morning with school starting back tomorrow, but I wasn't tired.

Since I had been with Edward, I slept like shit when I was away from him.

Another hour rolled by before he texted me, and when he did, it was brief.

_**family time. get some sleep b there early**_

_Wonder which family?_ I thought sarcastically.

I closed my book and put it with my phone on the nightstand, before turning the light off.

I could at least pretend to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up, doll." My favorite voice whispered in my ear.

"Is it time to get up already?" I groaned not ready for the day.

"Yes, your father already left for work. He'll be working a lot this week."

I stretched and opened my eyes. It wasn't even light out!

"What time is it? How do you know that?" I asked confused.

Was I dreaming?

"Five. There was a note on the fridge, and I saw it while I was getting you this." He handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Are you kidding me? Why did you wake me up so early?" I whined.

"I was tired of watching you sleep."

"You've been watching me sleep!" I screeched.

"It amuses me. It's not like we're not together, and I climb through your window every night." He rolled his eyes.

"How _did_ you get in?"

"The front door."

I just nodded. I was still in the process of waking up.

"I have news." He grinned at me.

Oh God, he never grins.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"My father pulled some strings, and we'll will have the same classes. You're going to graduate this year with me."

"Did you get bored in my classes or something?"

"Or something." He answered cryptically.

"Fine by me. That's one less year with those snobs."

"It wasn't up for debate. Now get dressed."

I downed my juice and quickly got ready.

"Please don't tell me we're going to school this early." I said as we rode down the street.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "We're going to have breakfast with my parents. You know family time."

"Is that what kind of family time you had last night?"

"Let's go with yes." He raised his brows as if we were planning a cover up. I guess we were.

I didn't even want to know this early.

_**Edward's POV**_

My father knew what happened to Alec. Not in detail, but enough that he was slightly upset I went ahead with it before we had discussed a plan. Marcus was going up the wall trying to figure out who killed his youngest son. He was certain it was a strike from the Denalis and now he was ready for war.

Too little, too late motherfucker.

He wouldn't be around long enough to see it.

He was next to deal with.

My father wanted to do it personally if he could get to him before Caius, who was still pissed off about the whole situation.

I wasn't looking forward to school at all, but I couldn't draw attention to the family right now.

At least I would be with Isabella a lot more now.

I would know she was safe.

I was ready to get her out of school and in my house.

She just didn't know it yet.

"Good morning, Isabella!" My mother greeted her placing a plate full of food in front of her.

"Good morning. Thank you." She said picking up a fork.

"Ha bisogno di un po 'di carne sulle ossa, Edward." _(She needs some meat on her bones, Edward.)_

I nodded and sat down beside her.

Rosalie and Aro joined us, and we had a nice breakfast.

Emmett constantly teased us for having to go to school.

I picked back about how he was with a high schooler, which shut him the hell up.

School passed by quickly. I pushed Isabella up against the lockers every chance I had.

If I was going to be stuck in this hell hole, I would make the best of it.

Every heated make out session left her breathless and blushing.

It just made me want to bend her over my desk and yank that sexy little school girl skirt up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

My father and Emmett were waiting for me after I dropped Isabella off at home.

"Son, we need to discuss things."

I nodded taking a seat in his office.

"Marcus has no clue, but we can't be too careful. We need to move quickly."

"Let's blow the house up." Emmett suggested.

"We can't always blow things up!" My father yelled at him before turning back to me. "I'm going to visit with him tomorrow night. I plan to execute him then."

I knew I got my brains from my father.

"Sounds good." I grinned at him.

"We were all having a nice supper." My father cemented our story for the evening.

Em and I nodded.

"When are you dealing with your situation?" He asked staring at me intently.

"After supper, of course."

He nodded his agreement.

Now I just had to make sure Isabella was occupied.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I felt bad for my brother. He had a hard task to deal with. I understood the reasons behind it, but I couldn't imagine having to kill my girl's dad. I told Rose I would pay for someone to come in and do all that girly spa shit for her and the girls to have a nice night. That would keep them occupied while the men took care of business.

Once this was over it would never be spoken of again.

I had said my goodbyes to my parents and made my way home.

"Hey baby." I growled sneaking up behind Rosalie in the kitchen and snaking my arms around her waist.

"Em..." She purred in my ear.

"What ya makin?" I asked kissing down her neck.

"I was going to make some cupcakes, but we don't have any eggs." She turned around to face me.

"I got something better for you than cupcakes."

I lifted her on the counter and pulled her pants down.

She leaned back and spread her legs like as good girl.

I sucked on two of my fingers before burying them inside of her.

She tossed her head back and hissed.

"You like that?"

"Fuck, yes!"

I loved hearing those dirty words come out of her pretty little mouth.

I moved my fingers in and out working her up.

She was attempting to rock her hips between my grip and the granite counter tops.

When she was ready, I dropped my pants.

I rubbed the head of my dick up and down her folds lubricating myself.

I gripped her hips and held her on the edge as I drove into her.

She locked her nails into my arms as I pounded into her.

She kept moaning my name and trying so hard to buck against me.

Life was stressful and I needed this.

Rosalie knew just what to do.

I watched as her huge tits rocked back and forth.

I gripped her ass harder and drilled into her.

As soon as I felt her pussy clenching on my cock, I let go.

She leaned back looking up at me with hooded eyes.

I kissed her chastely and picked her up off the counter bridal style.

"We're going to bed, in the morning, clean the fucking counters." I told her grinning as I walked to the bedroom.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was at the club working on some paperwork. My eyes were tired so I decided to take a break and go downstairs for a drink. I like to scope out the club from time to time to make sure things were running properly.

I was running the practice and the clubs now and I was wore the fuck out. Losing Alec topped the cake. My father was relentless in seeking revenge even though we had no idea who had done it. I wanted revenge, too. Whoever was behind this was very smart about it.

I wouldn't touch any coke with Mary Alice's condition and her newly acquired hot temper.

My leg was still sore.

I wasn't crossing her right now.

With her hormones, she might kill me next time.

We would find out Monday if my bambino is a boy or girl.

I made no secret about wanting a boy.

I couldn't wait.

I took a seat at the main bar on the first floor.

"Jack and coke." I ordered.

I felt a hand run over my shoulder as I watched the bartender mix my drink.

"Carlisle." A soft voice whispered in my ear.

"What the fuck you want?" I asked not turning to face her.

"You used to like it when I touched you like this." Roxy pouted.

"Used to being the key phrase there. I don't have time for some slut." I said still not looking at her.

I had a couple of side pieces, but she sure as hell wasn't one of them anymore.

I don't share and she thought I wouldn't find out about her fucking James.

Speaking of side pieces, I hadn't seen them since Ally drove a pair of fucking scissors into my thigh.

I was slowing down, but I could never stop.

"I can't believe you would speak to a lady that way. I thought you were better than that Carlisle. Guess all that baby drama got you fucked up." Roxy pouted.

"If there were a lady here, I wouldn't speak that way. Keep my bambino out of your mouth." I retorted standing to walk away.

She grabbed my wrist causing me to finally look up at her.

"Don't you miss me? Jane said you did." She pleaded.

I grabbed her wrist squeezing until I knew I would leave bruises.

"Touch me again and I will gut you in the middle of this club. My sister was mistaken."

I released her wrist and walked away, not bothering to look back to see how she reacted.

I didn't care.

I wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she became a problem.

I already had one too many nosey bitches in my life.

That was something I would be handling soon.

Everything would be perfect by the time my bambino arrived.

**A/N Hey where the hell do you think you're going? ... Um, no. Leave a freaking review!**


	42. What Goes On During Girls Night

_**Disclaimer - No copyright infringments, Meyers owns Twilight, however this is completely my storyline which I hold rights to. I was just practicing with her names.**_

_**Warning – This story is rated M for many reasons. Adult themes amd lemons.**_

_Manys thanks to all. My traffic numbers are blowing me away. I love it! Keep showing me the love! To all of my guest reviews, thank you thank you. I can't reply to you individually. The one about your mom's face and the sound you made, I hope you're 18. Don't get my story in trouble please!_

_Beta'd by the one and only __**MalloryKnoxx**__ (Blow her kisses.)_

_**"For a second I thought I was dead. But, when I heard all the noise, I knew they were cops. Only cops talk that way. If they'd been wiseguys, I wouldn't have heard a thing. I would've been dead." **_

_- Henry Hill, Goodfellas_

_**Edward's POV**_

I drove downtown in silence without even the radio on.

I wasn't nervous about doing a hit.

I wasn't even nervous my first time.

Charlie Swan being chief pig didn't even bother me.

Isabella finding out did.

I knew she was sitting in my brother's living room with with the girls getting her toes done and whatever else.

I didn't care as long as she was distracted.

Em and I left together for our 'poker game' with my father.

None of us would even be together, but that's how the story would go.

Everything had to go off tonight perfectly because after tomorrow the heat on us would be scorching.

I parked my car in one of our warehouses.

I threw a cover over it so nothing would happen to my paint.

I locked up the place before leaving and walking down the street in the shadows.

It was only a couple of blocks until bars and nightclubs started peppering the street.

I stopped at the corner of some scummy place and glanced around spotting a little sedan sitting in the dark.

Perfect.

I quickly broke in and hot wired it.

I glanced around making sure no one saw me before driving away.

There was no way in hell I was taking my fucking car to go kill a cop.

That's a whole new crime.

I'm not trying to get locked up.

I ditched my stolen ride in the dark half a block down from Isabella's house.

Quietly walking through the shadows of the neighbor's backyards, I looked around taking in every detail around me.

The house was quiet, most of the lights were out except Charlie's bedroom upstairs.

Isabella was supposedly staying the night with Rosalie tonight.

Charlie was in bed surprisingly early.

It had just gotten dark.

Normally, I wouldn't do this shit this early, but I had to hide this from my girl.

She was a smart cookie. Emmett and I had set up girls night and guys night so we would all look occupied at the time of murder.

With great finesse, this would look like a hit from the Denali's since Renee _was_ fucking their boss.

I easily picked the lock on the kitchen door.

I took slow steps, creeping through the dark with little visibility.

I had been in this house almost every day for the last three months.

I knew the layout like I knew my own.

Halfway up the stairs I caught music coming softly down the hallway.

Did Charlie really act like a bitch when he was home alone?

If I wasn't there to kill him, this shit would have been fucking comical.

His door is cracked open about three inches. His lamps cast a soft illumination to be able to see clearly, and leave enough darkness for me to continue to hide myself.

"Charlie!" I heard a female giggle.

What the fuck?

Since when did he have a girlfriend? Well she could just be a fuckbuddy. Either way, this threw a fucking wrench in the plans.

"I thought you like it like that, Cookie?" Charlie's voice took on a deeper tone.

I can't believe I caught my girlfriend's dad fucking.

"I do, it just tickles." She laughed again.

_Just like this bullet is gonna tickle bitch..._

This woman wasn't anything to me, she would be just be a reason why Renee might have been the one to do this.

Jealousy can be an evil monster.

I could see Charlie's face buried in between a very toned pair of legs. Way to go Charlie. I'm glad he got some young, hot pussy on his last night alive.

She was partially hidden behind the door. I watch for a few minutes wanting to catch a glimpse of who she was. I like to know who it is I'm killing.

Charlie sat up grinning at her, not even wiping his face off. He grabbed her thighs and yanked her down onto his cock bringing her fully into my view.

I almost dropped my gun.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and that says a lot for all I've seen in my life.

I'm sure I was doing a perfect impersonation of a goldfish as I watch Charlie pound into the sexy little raven haired beauty beneath him.

I pulled out my phone and recorded a couple of minutes of their activity.

My father sent me a text saying he was done.

I replied with a video message of Charlie fucking Kate Denali.

_**Isabella's POV**_

"To new Gucci bags!" Rosalie yelled as we banged our glasses and took large sips. We we're having a girls' night. Two women from the salon had come to the penthouse and we were working on our nails. We had food from everywhere spread around thanks to Alice. Her pregnant ass was going to make the rest of us fat.

"We've toasted to every designer we wear, if we don't stop we're going to be drunk." Esme said swirling the wine around in her glass.

"Too late bitches." Mary Aliced said picking up a big slice of extra cheese pizza.

It looked so good.

I started to reach over for a slice when Mary Alice popped my hand.

"You'll smudge your polish." She scolded me.

"Fine!" I huffed sitting back.

"How's Carlisle's leg?" Rosalie laughed taking the attention back.

"He's fine. I knew I wasn't hitting anything major. I mean, he is sore as hell, don't doubt that, but no serious danger."

"Serves him right." Esme chimed in. Esme and I were on the same lightweight level when it came to drinking alcohol.

"How do you put up with it?" I slurred out eyeing her pizza again.

"I love him." Her shoulders sagged. "I know he does wrong, but we live another lifestyle than everyone else. It's part of it. What I don't know doesn't affect me, but he was publicly running around with these bitches and then Jane wanted to start some shit. I was fed up. I will not be blantantly disrespected."

Was love enough to keep her with him?

Would my love for Edward allow me to forgive him and look the other way if he slept with someone else behind my back?

Probably not.

"You're belly is so cute." Esme said rubbing Alice's protruding stomach.

"Yea, yea. I feel heavy as hell. It's starting to get hard to get up by myself. We find out what it is Monday." She smiled.

She really did look cute pregnant. She had that perfect round belly. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the love I found in Edward, but I was secretly wanting a baby. I know I was way too young to be thinking about shit like that, but it was hanging out in the back of my mind.

Edward made it clear we would have babies one day. It wasn't negotiable. Now that I had gotten used to the idea, it seemed rather nice.

"What the hell are you grinning about, Bella?" Rosa broke me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I continued to smile.

"So what do you want?" She asked widening her eyes at me showing her aggravation for me not paying attention.

"Umm..."

"Jacob is ordering sandwiches since Alice has another craving. What do you want?" Esme rescued me.

"The club with bacon." I answered quickly.

Seriously, we were going to get fat.

Jacob winked at Rosalie and walked away ordering the food.

My bodyguards never wink at me.

Not that I ever talk to them, but still.

I would have to ask her about that later.

"I'm ready to see Eddie." I pouted.

"You're so dick whipped." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Let's watch a movie!" Esme shouted jumping off the couch.

"Yea!" I agreed.

Alice only laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy." Rose signed paying the manicurists before they left.

Mary Alice had the remote and was rolling through the Pay Per View movies.

"Do we have to watch a chick flick?" Rosalie asked flopping down on the couch and pulling a pillow into her lap.

"Don't we always?" Esme grinned.

"I'm with Rose, let's watch something different." I agreed not in the mood for something sappy.

"What the hell do you want to watch then?" Alice asked scrolling through the list of titles again.

"Ted." Jacob said walking into the living room, sitting the bag of food down. Damn that was quick.

I glanced at the clock. Eleven-thirty. The night was flying by. I wondered how late Edward would be playing poker. I didn't want to bother him while he had a night to relax. He spent so much time with me already, and I didn't want to be one of those clingy girls.

I would sit back and watch this movie with my girls and enjoy my sandwich and a big slice of pizza.

I don't see how they eat all the time and stay looking the way they do.

I was going to have to start a gym routine.

An hour passed and we were laughing our asses off at the movie.

"I'm so glad we went with this." I said between giggles.

Esme and I were sitting on the loveseat together snuggled up.

I was starting to feel sleepy, but I was determined to make it to the end of the movie.

As soon as the credits rolled I closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

Edward would wake me up when he got here.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Isabella and Esme were passed out as soon as the movie went off. I covered them up as Jacob and Alice picked up the living room.

"Ally, leave that. I got it. Sit and rest. Pissing 300 times a day has got to be taxing." I teased her for having to get up during the movie twice.

"Ha, ha. I'm fine. Sitting around all the time is driving me nuts. Carlisle wants me to take it easy, so I'm not evening doing classes right now. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm almost tired of shopping."

I threw down the pizza boxes and marched over to her feeling her forehead.

"Are you sick, Mary Alice? Should we rush you to the hospital?"

"Fuck you!" She laughed pushing my hand away.

"I've never been so pent up in my life and I can't drink. It gets old, real quick." She said continuing to pick up glasses and plates.

"I'm sorry babe. If I can do anything to help, let me know." I told her taking the bags. Jacob took them from me before I could make it to the kitchen.

"Thanks." I said watching him walk away. Damn he was good looking.

Emmett needed to get home and fuck the hell outta me soon.

"I wish my guard was that hot." Alice said peering around me at Jacob's muscular body

"Sammy isn't the worst to look at."

"I know, but he doesn't look a thing that Jacob's sexy ass." She giggled.

"Jake does have a sexy ass." I whispered back quietly not wanting him to hear me.

Every time he looked at me lately it made my panties wet.

I was blaming it on cabin fever or hormones or whatever.

I didn't care, I was just trying not to think about it.

"Jake?" Alice smirked at me.

I cut my eyes at her, but said nothing as Jacob walked back in.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was locking up my office when my phone started ringing. I pulled my key out of the door and answered it.

"Hey love."

_"I'm helping Rosalie clean up then I'll be heading home. Will you be there soon?" _Mary Alice asked as I heard a garbage bag rustsling in the background.

"It won't be long. Please take it easy Ally, love you."

_"I am. I'm just bored. Love you, too."_

I was almost to my car when phone rang again. I didn't even look before answering.

"Want me to pick up something to eat?"

_"Carlisle, I need you." _A voice not belonging to Mary Alice cried.

"What is it? I need to be at home." I asked getting aggrivated. My side pieces didn't seem to understand that the mother of my child came first.

_"I think I'm in trouble."_

My heart stopped. I had worn a rubber with everyone else. Mary Alice was it for me. I wasn't chancing knocking anyone else up.

"What kind of trouble?"

_"I can't talk about it over the phone, but I think I know what happened to your brother."_

I didn't even want to know what kind of fucked up shit she had gotten into, but I wanted to know what she knew about my brother. I contemplated where I should go. Curiosity won over.

"I'll be there in a little while." I said hanging up.

I sent Mary Alice a text telling her I was tied up and would be a little longer getting home.

I drove straight to the apartment I had been going to for the last couple of months.


	43. Good Morning

_**Disclaimer - Steph owns Twilight, but the storyline is all mine. Don't you fucking love it?**_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. If you're not showing this story mad love, get to it. Have the cliffys killed anyone yet? _

_Pet peeve of mine, when I review someone's story and they never respond. I reply to all of my reviews, if I'm missed yours, I am very sorry. As for guest reviews, I can't respond individually. Thank you for still reviewing though! :D_

_Beta'd by the Goddess known as __**MalloryKnoxx**__ - If you haven't read her one shot, get your ass over there and show her some love so maybe, just freakin' maybe, she'll make it a whole story. _

_**"If you get all of us together, we ain't got a gang, we've got an army."**_

_Amsterdam Vallon, Gangs Of New York_

_Previously..._

_"Carlisle, I need you." A voice not belonging to Mary Alice cried._

_"What is it? I need to be at home." I asked getting aggravated. My side pieces didn't seem to understand that the mother of my child came first._

_"I think I'm in trouble." _

_My heart stopped. I had worn a rubber with everyone else. Mary Alice was it for me. I wasn't chancing knocking anyone else up._

_"What kind of trouble?"_

_"I can't talk about it over the phone, but I think I know what happened to your brother."_

_I didn't even want to know what kind of fucked up shit she had gotten into, but I wanted to know what she knew about my brother. I contemplated where I should go. Curiosity won over._

_"I'll be there in a little while." I said hanging up._

_I sent Mary Alice a text telling her I was tied up and would be a little longer getting home._

_I drove straight to the apartment I had been going to for the last couple of months._

_**Edward's POV**_

I knew I should have popped one in Charlie and one in the Denali whore he was fucking, but that would leave too many unanswered questions. He had to know a lot more about what was going on than I originally thought. I intended to find out.

I stepped a little further back in the hallway and listened. I didn't want to watch while they finished. It was bad enough hearing it.

An impressive hour later, they both fell back on the bed.

"What did you find out?" Charlie's gruff voice drifted into the hallway.

"Nothing yet. He is so far up his baby mama's ass, our girl hasn't gotten any good information. She will soon though, I promise." Kate replied softly.

Where they talking about Carlisle?

"What do you know about the Cullens?"

"They are part of the Volturi crime family. Worried about your baby dating a criminal?" She cooed sarcastically.

"She deserves to be with someone better than her father. I don't want a life of deceit for her."

_Charlie was a dirty cop?_ _Who the fuck was he working with?_

It sure as hell wasn't our family.

He knew who the fuck we were though.

"You're a good man, that's why I love you." She giggled before I heard their lips smacking.

I could really go for a cigarette. Couldn't they just talk and not have all the foreplay involved.

I wasn't leaving until I got some more answers.

"I love you, too."

Gag me with a fucking sock.

I checked my phone to see a text from my father.

_**Leave now.**_

I waited a few more minutes to see if I heard anything besides their bodies smacking together before I left.

I needed to go home, throw up, have a drink, and try to forget the images that were permanently burned in my brain.

Charlie wasn't working with our family, and aside from Kate, I doubted he was working with the Denalis. Who the fuck was he working with?

A million things were running through my mind as I drove to my parents' house.

I wanted so bad to run to Isabella, but this mess had to be handled.

My father and Emmett were waiting for me in his office.

"This adds a whole new level of crazy." Emmett said as I poured myself a very tall whiskey.

I widened my eyes momentarily, but said nothing.

"There is no telling what he knows. We need to find out." My father said lighting a cigar. He looked worn out.

"How did it go with your thing?" I asked sitting down and chugging half my drink.

"In and out. I'm sure someone will find him soon. His guards were slacking off. He should have replaced them already. In his old age, he has become softer. When this comes to light we will call a meeting and I plan to take over."

"It's about time." Emmett commented kicking back in his chair.

"What about Charlie?" I asked my father.

My being involved with Isabella added a conflict I had never had to deal with. There are reasons for the rules we have. Leave it to me to blow that shit out of the water.

"Bug his house, we'll listen for a little while before we make a decision. As for your girl, what are you going to tell her?" My father raised his eyebrows.

I wasn't sure what to tell her. She couldn't be kept in the dark, shit was too dangerous.

I didn't want her to go home, at all. That would be hard to explain to her father.

"I'll deal with it when she wakes up in the morning. I'm keeping her all weekend. Charlie is obviously distracted so I don't think it will be a problem."

"I'm ready to go home." Emmett's voice was gruff from lack of sleep.

None of us had had much rest lately.

Every time I think shit is winding down, it takes right back off.

"We'll learn more over the next few days. Take care of that bug, if he sweeps for them, we'll have to take more drastic action." my father said waving his hand to dismiss us.

All I was worried about at the moment was getting to Isabella. I needed to feel her safe in my arms. I would deal with everything else as it came at me.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I had my gun ready in my hand just in case this was a setup. I wasn't taking any chances with Alec's death fresh on my mind. My father has been foolish in his choices after we had been attacked numerous times.

"I've been waiting for you to get here!" She cried opening the door before I could finish knocking.

"I came as soon as I could." I said coldly looking past her. I quickly searched through her little one bedroom apartment as she watched me with tears in her eyes.

"You think I would set you up?"

"A man can't be too careful." I said adjusting my coat. I didn't plan to stay long enough to take it off. "So what do you know?"

She began wringing her hands together.

"Alec was sleeping with Tanya and she is a friend of mine." She spoke with a shaky voice. "Tanya was also sleeping with one of her father's guys, Tommy. He is on his way up and fast. I overheard them arguing when he found out she was with Alec also. He wasn't happy at all. He roughed her up a little."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Heather?" I growled. It would be like my dumbass brother, God rest his soul, to fuck the enemy's daughter.

"I didn't hear anything to say that Tommy did it, but you guys don't take that kind of thing light. I just thought you might want to look into it." She said stepping closer to me.

I didn't reply, instead I let this information soak in. It would be normal reaction for another made guy to kill my brother over his woman. Not that the Denali girls were anything short of whores, and that's coming from me.

Heather placed her hands on my chest and looked up at me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I can't. I already told you I was headed home."

She stuck her bottom lip out like that would change my fucking mind.

"I'll do it anyway you want, just please stay." She pleaded.

I pushed her hands off of me and walked to the door.

"See what else you can find out." I grabbed the doorknob. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, but I ignored it. I would deal with it once I was in my car on my way home to Mary Alice. "Oh, don't mention I was hear, Cookie, you got that?"

"Of course."

My phone never stopped vibrating on the way to my car.

That shit was going to get on my nerves. I planned to go home and spend a little time with Alice then do some snooping around.

Once I pulled away from the curb, I pulled my phone out.

I had several missed calls from Jane, Alice, and Demetri.

I didn't even check the voicemails before calling Alice first.

I prayed she hadn't gone into labor early.

_"Oh thank God! I've been trying to get hold of you! Jane hasn't stopped calling me." _Mary Alice cried out.

"What the hell is going on? Are you ok?" I asked speeding up.

Mary Alice had cried a lot since she got pregnant, but she sounded distraught.

_"Car- Carlisle, they found your father tonight..."_

"What do you mean found my father? Found him how?" I shouted into the phone. I cringed at the way I must sound to her.

_"I'm so sorry, baby."_ She cried harder.

"I'll be there in fifteen." I hung up and dialed my sister hoping to get a different reaction.

_"Where the fuck are you?"_ Jane shouted into the phone.

"Check your tone. I'm headed home to Alice. What the fuck is going on?" I demanded as the uneasy feeling in my stomach grew larger.

_"Daddy is dead! Someone killed him. I found him when I came home..." _She burst into tears.

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes.

This had to be a cruel joke.

I had just lost my brother, and now my father?

"This can not be happening." I murmured into the phone.

Jane only cried harder and I heard someone shooshing her, before taking the phone.

_"It's Felix, you need to get over here immediately so we can deal with this."_

"I know what the fuck I need to do, you dumb fuck! You better hope I don't fucking shoot you when I get there." I yelled into the phone before throwing it against the passenger window, cracking the screen.

I would pick up Alice and head to my father's house. I wasn't going to leave her alone at as time like this.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I was just about asleep when Jane called my crying hysterically. I couldn't understand her at first. Finally I could make out _Marcus_ and _dead_. My heart broke for Carlisle. He had been a bastard to me, but I would never wish for someone to loose a parent and right on the heel of him loosing his brother.

Someone was targeting them. This war was going too far. I felt very vulnerable in my physical state. Sammy was always in the house with me and two more guys were always outside, but it didn't make me feel any better. Carlisle said pregnancy would make me worry more. If you ask me, it wasn't the pregnancy at all.

Sammy helped me get ready, packing a bag of snacks and waters while I quickly put on some warmer pajamas. I've never went out not dressed, but tonight was different circumstances, and I was preparing for a long night and the cold temperature of a January night.

I heard Carlisle before he made it through the front door.

Once he laid eyes on me his eyes calmed down a tiny bit.

He pulled me into his arms, whispering over and over in Italian he loved me. I wanted to take his pain away, but I knew I couldn't.

He ran his hand over my belly rubbing it for a few minutes before helping me into my jacket.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked, his voice deep.

I nodded and let him lead me outside to an already running car. For all the jackass things he did, he was very concerned for mine and the baby's health.

I held his hand in between mine, rubbing circles in his palm as he muttered things too low for me to hear.

Carlisle was outraged and there was no calming him down right now.

A little while later we found a puffy eyed Jane being comforted by a wary looking Felix. There were broken vases in the foyer floor. I shuddered to think about what went on just hours before.

"Sister." Carlisle called dropping my hand and hugging Jane. She gripped his arms and cried louder.

She was a total bitch, but I still felt for her. I couldn't imagine loosing my father.

Carlisle shot Felix a look that left him backing into the corner.

"Sammy, call our private doctor and have him come handle this. We're not involving the police." Carlisle instructed still holding Jane.

I had no desire to comfort her, but I didn't want to be far from Carlisle, so I stood quietly beside him.

It was going to be a long night, and it was just getting started.

After weeks of not being able to sleep, I was now dead tired on my feet.

I swayed a little as Carlisle let go of his sister, and helped me over to the couch.

"Rest my love, I'll wake you as soon as we find out something." He pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

I nodded and laid back on the pillows. Normally I wouldn't sleep on a couch, but I had a feeling he wasn't letting me out of his sight right now.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Emmett had texted saying he didn't know what time he would be home and that he was with Edward.

"Great." I mumbled looking at Thing One and Thing Two passed out on the loveseat. I didn't want to leave them there, but I sure as hell wasn't going to try to drag them upstairs. I had already tried to wake them twice to no avail.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Jacob asked walking out of the kitchen with another sandwich.

I swear he never stopped eating.

"Em is tied up, can you help me get them upstairs?" I asked already tired as hell.

"I got it. No problem." He laughed handing his sandwich to me.

"Thanks." I made a face at the half eaten sandwich.

He scooped Esme up like she was a bag of sugar and carried her up the stairs. I sat down in the chair and laid his sandwich on the table. I wanted to wait up for Emmett and find out what the hell was going on. I had never been away from him this long since we got together.

Jacob quickly returned and picked Bella up in the same manner before disappearing up the stairs again.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes for a minute to rest.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know a big pair of arms are carrying me. I smile to myself figuring Emmett came home and was carrying me to bed. I buried my face into his neck, placing a soft kiss against his skin.

He stopped dead in his tracks, making me wake up a little more. I opened my eyes to see russet skin.

Fuck.

Jacob.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I thought you were Em."

He relaxed his body slightly before walking again.

"It's 'kay." He replied.

He carried me to my room, but stopped at the door setting my on my feet. He held onto my waist waiting for me to regain my balance.

"You aight? You really need some sleep. You can't go all the time the way you do." Jacob scolded.

"I know." I yawned.

I was about to go into my bedroom as I watched Jacob walking away.

"Jake?" I whispered.

He turned and looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. His face looked just as tired as mine had to.

"Let's not mention just now to anyone, okay? It wouldn't end well."

"Yea, I know." He laughed trying to play it off. Jacob could never be made, but he understood the way our world worked and I had no doubt he would go somewhere in business with us.

I climbed into bed, thinking about anything besides how delicious Jacob's skin tasted, so I could doze off.

I woke a few hours later to a hint of sunlight peeking threw the curtains. Emmett had crawled into bed next to me still in his clothes. He looked peaceful. I wished he didn't have to be out all the time.

Being stuck in this house all the time with no one to talk to except Jacob was taking its toll on me. I had school, but that didn't count. It was boring as fuck.

I curled into Emmett's side and try to doze back off when his phone started ringing.

I knew I probably shouldn't mess with his phone, but he was sound asleep and I knew how badly he needed it.

I picked up his cell, looking at the screen.

The number calling wasn't saved in his contacts.

He was gonna get so pissed over this.

I got up and quickly went in the bathroom closing the door.

"Hello?" I answered, making sure to sound as sexy as possible.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

_"Who is this?"_ A man asked me clearly confused.

"Who is this? You called me." I shot back.

Em was going to be mad as hell.

There is no telling who I was talking to.

_"Don't worry who this is, just tell Em I got what he needs."_ The guy said before hanging up.

Fucking great.

I shouldn't have answered his phone.

Curiosity got the better of me.

He has been gone almost all the time and it's human nature to wonder where your man is.

My next question was, _what the hell did Em need?_

_**Esme's POV**_

"Wake up! Gimme some!" Aro half whispered in my ear.

He could not be serious.

I cracked an eye open.

Seriously, he was standing bent over the bed, butt naked, with a big grin on his face.

"Nothing like some wake up dick is there?"

"We'll see about that." I told him turning over and pulling the covers over my head.

"Oh no you don't!" Aro shouted grabbing my legs and yanking me down the bed.

I tossed the covers back laughing.

"Why should I not shoot you right now?" I raised my eyebrow at him still grinning.

"Cause I'm gon give you some good dick." He said before pouncing on me.

I thought about my breath as Aro stuck his tongue on my mouth.

Obviously, it wasn't bothering him.

I didn't think he would let me up to go brush them anyway.

He ran his hand between my legs, lightly stroking my clit.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being woke up this early...

I lightly trailed my nails across his back as he kissed my neck, softly sucking on my skin.

He was being very gentle considering he woke up me up with his dick in my face.

"I love you so much." He whispered in my ear before nipping at my lobe.

"I love you."

I arched into his touch.

He was moving his fingers teasingly slow.

"Please." I asked.

"As you wish." He spoke against my chest before pushed into me at a dilatory pace.

Was he trying to kill me?

Get me all worked up and pull back.

I dug my nails into his ass and pulled him into me faster.

He captured my lips with his, driving into me over and over.

His hands were all over me with gentle caresses.

I came moaning his name softly, with him following right behind me.

I tingled all over as I felt him throb inside of me.

He never let me go as he pulled the covers up over us.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you, too. Is everything okay?" I asked looking up at his face. His eyes were already closed.

"Everything's good. I just needed you." He said before yawning.

I kissed his chin and closed my eyes, ready to fall back asleep.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward was there when I woke up. He was wide awake and looking at me.

"Good morning, doll."

"Morning, Eddie."

"Let's not call me that, okay?" He said with a slight cringe.

"Why not Eddie?" I smiled at him innocently.

"Isabella." He growled.

"You're no fun." I complained getting out of bed.

"Since you're up. I'm going to put you up against the shower wall, then we're going to have breakfast with everyone downstairs." Edward said jumping of the bed and following me into the bathroom.

"Edward, I gotta pee." I told him doing a little dance.

He looked up from putting toothpaste on his toothbrush, shrugging his shoulders.

"So?"

"I can't go with you watching me!" I hollered at him like he was insane.

"Use the damn bathroom." He said turning back to the mirror.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, still doing my little dance.

"I'm not leaving, Bella." He rolled his eyes at me.

Why did he have to do this?

Didn't he know how uncomfortable this was for me?

Didn't he love me?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I decided using the toilet in front of him would be far less embarrassing than peeing my pants.

I felt my face burn as I'm sure it turned a very dark shade of red. I buried my face in my hands when I heard Edward laughing.

Asshole.

"Relax, I'm your man. It's not a big deal." He was still chuckling as he walked passed me to start the shower.

We spent the next few minutes leisurely washing each other and sharing chaste kisses.

"Now that you're all clean..." His husky words trailed off as he brought my hands above my head, and pushed me into the wall.

He held my wrists in one of his hands and he ghosted his other along my backside.

"Did you miss me, Isabella?" He spoke so close to my ear and it gave me chills, despite the hot temperature of the water.

I nodded.

"I can't hear you." He chastised, smacking my ass.

"Yes."

"I missed you." He hummed in my ear.

I felt his head skimming along my wet ass.

His intimate touches left me with a knot of anticipation in my stomach.

I licked my lips, peeking over my shoulder at the sinister look on his face as he rammed into me.

I sighed as he grasped my hip, thrusting into me with long strokes.

I bit my bottom lip as he groaned.

Between him filling every inch of me with him, and the noises coming from him I was quickly coming undone.

I leaned my head against the cool shower tiles and closed my eyes letting him bring me to my release.

My body was writhing as the coil in my stomach began tightening again.

I arched my back as much as I could with him holding me against the wall.

His hold on my wrists tightened as his thrusts strengthened.

I called his name over and over as I came on his cock again.

He gave me a few more strokes before burying himself deep as I felt him pulsate in me.

He placed soft kisses on my temple, releasing my hands.

I turned to him, softly sucking on his throat.

He quickly washed us off before we got out.

He took his time taking care of me, drying me off, and rubbing lotion into my skin.

It was Saturday, and I planned to be lazy. I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans and a long sleeve green tee.

Edward actually did the same, putting on some baggy jeans and a bright blue hoodie.

"You looked relaxed." I commented taking in his appearance.

"Today is about us." He smiled at me.

We had breakfast with a sleepy looking Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob.

"Where are Aro and Es?" Edward asked piling food on both our plates.

"Bed I guess." Rose shrugged.

Everyone was pretty quiet, but none of us had very much sleep.

After breakfast, Emmett and Rose were going to lay back down and sleep so we left.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked as he navigated through traffic.

"Let's watch movies or go bowling or whatever. I just want to get out for awhile." I replied in a good mood.

There is nothing better than sex first thing in the morning.

"Alright." He nodded his head.

We spent the day going to the movies, where Edward fidgeted and looked around the entire time; but hey, we were out. After that we went shopping for a little while and had lunch at a quiet little cafe downtown.

It was a nice, relaxing day.

Just what we needed.

I had most of his attention aside from when he was on his phone texting. I didn't say anything. I knew he was a busy man.

When we got back to his apartment, he poured us both a drink, and we sat down on the couch.

"We need to talk." He broke the comfortable silence.

Butterflies began dancing in my stomach. I didn't think he would dump me, considering everything I knew, I figured he was in it for the long haul. However, in this life, there is no telling what might come out his mouth.

"Okay." I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Where to begin?" He asked himself, grabbing at his hair. "Okay, first, Marcus was murdered last night."

"What?!" I choked in my drink. "Why are you not there?"

"I was spending the day with you. My father and the other top guys were there. There isn't anything I can do until they give me orders. There was no point in you stressing over it all day, either." He said taking my hand in his and looking at me calmly.

"Is everyone else ok?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

First, Alec, then Marcus. It left me with a very uneasy feeling.

"What if someone comes after you?" I cried out, starting to panic.

"I have guards, and I pay attention to everything around me. You don't have to worry about me." He smiled, trying to assure me his words were true.

I swallowed my nerves and nodded again.

"There is something else..." He began.

I looked at him, watching every move of his face, waiting for what could be bigger news than Marcus' death.

"Yea?" I asked meekly.

"Your father is seeing Kate Denali." Edward's face held no expression.

I laughed.

"Don't you think I would know if my father was seeing someone? And isn't that my mom's soon to be stepdaughter or something?"

"Not if he didn't want you to, and yes, that's who she is. Frank Denali's oldest daughter." He squeezed my hand. "Isabella, I know for a fact your father is seeing her, and he has secrets that aren't good. I don't know details yet, but I will find out."

I jerked my hand back as if his touch burned.

"How do you know this?" I accused him.

"I just do, trust me on this. I think it would be safer if you didn't say anything to him until I know more. I wish you didn't have to go home at all, but I don't want to add kidnapping to my long list of crimes."

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. "How long have you know this? Why are you just now telling me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking up at me.

"I just found out last night. I wanted you to have a nice, relaxing day before I sprung all this on you."

"Don't you think you should have told me to begin with? That nice, relaxing day is ruined now. How could my dad be mixed up in all this, too?" I started pacing.

I let my mind roll over the fact that my dad might have a secret life.

What could I say? I did, too.

I had all these emotions rolling around that I couldn't name.

I picked up my glass and slung it across the room, hitting a picture frame and knocking it off the wall.

"This is crazy!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Welcome to my world." Edward said getting up and walking to the bar. He poured me another drink, handing it to me.

"Just sit down, have a drink. We'll work out everything, together. You and me." He spoke softly rubbing my arms.

I was angry at him for not telling me sooner, but he did tell me.

He would have no reason to lie about this, although I was still curious as to how he knew.

"I'm upset with you." I looked up into his vivid green eyes.

"I'm sorry for that. I just wanted you to have a day to yourself without any drama. Next time I will tell you as soon as I know something." He looked genuinely apologetic.

"I'll forgive you. This time."

He smiled at me and sipped his drink.

I leaned back and swirled my glass, watching the amber liquid sloshing around.

"Can I just stay here and never go anywhere?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I wish we could, kid." Edward let out his breath, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into him, trying to make my mind go blank.

Instead, thoughts about my parents and my new life ran rapid.


	44. Sins

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, but I make it bad in a good way.**_

_Grazie! Grazie! The numbers are wonderful! Love the feedback._

_Beta'd by who else, Miss __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"You don't make up for your sins in church. You do it in the streets. You do it at home. The rest is bull**** and you know it." **_

_- Martin Scorsese, Mean Streets 1973_

_**Edward's POV**_

Sunday, I reluctantly took Isabella home. I didn't think her father would put her in danger, and I had a meeting to attend. I hung around for a few minutes to plant a couple of bugs in the house. I had to be sneaky about it, and I couldn't get to Charlie's room with him there, so I put one on the phone, one in the kitchen, and one in the living room.

Time would soon tell what Charles Swan was up to.

I took my place at the table.

Marcus' chair sat empty, but it wouldn't be for long.

Demetri looked at my father with questioning eyes.

My father gave him a slight nod and stood up.

"We are all suffering a great loss. Marcus was our don and a very close friend to all of us. We can't sit back any longer when we are at war. There have been too many attacks against us, and our own." My father spoke to the room, before looking directly at Carlisle. "I know your father had plans for you to take over, but at this time, I don't think you're ready. You are still very young and you just opened your medical practice. I propose I take over as head of this family."

Carlisle stared at him hard.

He didn't want to give up his father's legacy when he had just lost him and his brother, but realistically, Carlisle was spread too thin and he wasn't in the right mindset to run this operation. He was capable of a lot, but he had his attention elsewhere.

Everyone sat waiting to see what response he would give, not that it would matter. If he got in the way, he would be taken out.

Carlisle rubbed his hand across his face.

"I don't want to dishonor my father." He began, all eyes on him. "However, I have Mary Alice and my bambino to think about. My medical practice is a legitimate career and my family will always be taking care of, I will step down from the position my father intended for me, but I have no intentions of leaving this thing of ours. I just don't want the full responsibility."

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Demetri asked glancing around.

Nobody else spoke so it was settled, my father was now the head of our family.

"I would like to say one more thing, before we continue with business." Carlisle said raising his head.

"Go on." My father nodded.

"When we find out who killed my father, my brother, I want them. I want to seek revenge on those who took my family from me, the only grandparent my children would have known." He spoke with heavy emotion in his voice.

If his father and brother hadn't been such dumbasses, I would have felt bad for him.

"As you wish." My father said.

We spent the rest of the meeting discussing details and plans to find out all we could about the Denali family, although we knew two murders they weren't responsible for, but we would never tell that. We would do a little research and take out the problem. We had to be careful, as our recent activities had drawn a lot of attention.

The week passed by quickly. We all attended Marcus funeral, along with all the other wiseguys. Everyone came to pay their respects, and they learned we had quickly appointed a new head, that we were as strong as ever.

School was boring, but sometimes we hung out in the student lounge instead of going to class. We just had to keep up appearances. Only four months left.

Emmett and I checked our tapes everyday for anything on Charlie, but there was nothing.

We would be taking Frank out very soon, and that bitch Renee as soon as we knew how involved Charlie was. Murder was nothing to us; however, we didn't want to all go to prison to have everything our family had spent decades building up crumble.

I had taken Isabella out to a nice dinner downtown. She had a few drinks and we danced before I took her home and buried it so deep she swore I had almost split her in half. She was quietly sleeping upstairs, while Emmett and I were drinking whiskey and spying on Charlie.

"How many fucking times is he gonna order pizza? Kate may be a whore, but she can cook. Can she not cook for him?" Emmett asked pouring more whiskey in his glass.

"Who the fuck cares?" I gave him a look.

"I'm just saying. This shit is boring. I could be at home with Rosalie sitting on my dick right now." He replied in a bored tone.

"Yea, yea." I rolled my eyes when Charlie making another call grabbed my attention.

_"Hey baby." _Kate purred into the phone.

_"Sorry it took so long, I was finishing up some paperwork. When are you coming over?"_

_"As soon as I can get over there from my apartment. Bella gone?"_

_"Yea, she's with friends for the weekend."_ Charlie said. _"Does your dad know about me yet?"_

_"No, he won't like it when he does. He would never approve of a cop, even though you're filthy. I'm sure Renee will throw a fit like no other. She is such a bitch, how could you stand her?" _Kate laughed.

_"I stayed with her because of Bella, not that I didn't escape to my other life to get away from her."_

_"Poor baby, I'll be there shortly to make it better."_ Kate cooed before hanging up.

"Filthy, huh?" Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Filthy with what?" I asked closing the computer. I would listen to the house bugs later. I didn't feel like listening to them fucking when I could have Isabella in my arms.

"Fuck if I know! I'm going home to Rosie." Em stood up and put his jacket on.

When he left, I turned off most of the lights and crawled into bed. I planned on sleeping in. Isabella and I had no plans and if I had it my way, we wouldn't leave this bed tomorrow.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

Carlisle had barely left my side all week. We spent time with his family after the funeral. He was keeping short hours at his office. He was private practice so he didn't stay open long hours. Everyone in his office was connected. His nurses and receptionists were made guys' daughters or nieces. I'm not sure if anyone coming in to see him wasn't connected.

We had plenty of money without him being a doctor, but it was a great cover. A doctor's salary explained big houses and nice cars. My children would go to school and say _'my dad is a doctor' _not _'my dad owns clubs or construction businesses'_. While it's true all made guys owned legitimate places, it was nowhere near the income they spent.

Carlisle had been very quiet.

He told me Emmetino was taking over as head and he was actually okay with it. All he cared about was getting revenge for Marcus and Alec. I was worried about who the next target would be, but security was beefed up and they would no doubt deal with Frank Denali.

"How are you doing, love?" Carlisle asked as I handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine." I smiled at him rubbing my belly.

I sat down on the couch next to him. My back was killing me. I had another doctor's appointment tomorrow. We didn't get to find out what the baby was because he or she decided to hide their parts.

Carlisle took my feet in his lap and started massaging them and my calves.

"That feels so good." I told him laying my head back.

"I should be doing this every night." He spoke softly. "Mary Alice, I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. Ti amo con ogni po 'di me. Perdere mio padre e mio fratello mi ha mostrato che sei tutto quello che ho lasciato. Tu e il mio bambino."_ (I love you with every bit of me. Losing my father and my brother has showed me you're all I have left. You and my bambino.)_

"I love you. Don't forget Jane." I reminded him. I couldn't stand her, but that was still his sister.

"She is flighty and a drama queen." He shrugged his shoulders.

I couldn't disagree with him.

"Let's watch a movie. We haven't done that in awhile." I smiled at him.

Maybe a comedy would lighten his mood.

"Whatever you want." He kissed my toes.

We spent the rest of the night watching funny movies, but he still didn't laugh much.

We went to bed and got up to go to my appointment.

We didn't have to wait, they took us straight back. Carlisle helped me onto the bed, and I laid back pulling my sweater up.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. I'll be doing your ultrasound today." A blond tech walked in, smiling at us.

"Hi Chelsea." I said getting more and more excited about finding out the sex of the baby.

Carlisle nodded at her.

"This may be cold." She warned pouring the clear goo on my stomach.

I flinched a little at the temperature, causing Carlisle to lean forward.

I waved my hand letting him know I was ok.

As she moved the wand over my stomach, Carlisle paid rapt attention to the screen. He knew what everything meant before she told us.

"The baby looks very healthy. It's a little mover, do Mommy and Daddy want to know what the baby is?" She smiled at us.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said in awe.

"Yes it is." She looked at him suspiciously.

"He's a doctor." I explained to her as my mind wrapped around the fact my baby was as girl.

A daughter.

I couldn't wait to buy her dresses and bows.

I was too excited to think about Carlisle being disappointed.

After we left, we went out to lunch. Carlisle asked for a table in the very back and made sure our guards were standing around.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked sipping my water.

I knew he was, but I still had to hear what he would say.

"No, I'm really not. I've lost too much. " He said surprising me.

"I know you wanted a boy, but-"

"I will love my daughter as much as I would a son. We'll just try until we get a boy." he interrupted me.

"How many kids are you talking about?" I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"However many it takes. I can more than provide for them all. You won't be working." He smiled at me.

I said nothing, instead I looked over the menu. I wanted a couple of kids, but I wasn't trying for our own reality show.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Emmett and I had just come up for air after spending a couple of hours in the bed.

"Don't smoke that in here." I yelled at him as he lit a cigarette.

"I've always smoked in here." He retorted taking a long drag.

"I live here now. It makes the house stink." I complained.

"Whatever." He said taking another pull and stubbing it out.

"Thank you." I grinned at him.

"You'll thank me more later, cause we're going out tonight."

"Really?" I sat up. "Where?"

"The club. I need a break."

"About fucking time!" I hollered jumping out of the bed.

I started digging through the closet looking for a dress.

"What time are we going? I want to call the girls." I said over my shoulder.

"We'll leave around nine." Em laughed at me.

I called Esme and Isabella. Esme was as excited about getting out as me. I hadn't been out of this penthouse except to go to school, and believe me, that wasn't any fun.

I showered and curled my hair, slipping into a tight little red dress.

"Looking good, babe. Let's go." Emmett slapped my ass walking towards the door.

An hour later, I was sitting in VIP doing shots with the girls.

"I'm so glad to be out!" Esme shouted over the music.

"Me, too!" I picked up another shot.

Emmett shook his head and said something to the waitress. A couple of minutes later the music was turned down.

"What the hell?" Esme eyed him suspiciously.

"It was giving me a headache."

"You're no fun, brother!" She stuck her tongue out and we went back to our partying.

We spend the night drinking, dancing, and showing our asses.

We had been cooped up for far too long.

Emmett and I were the last to leave.

"Did you have as good night?" Emmett whispered in my ear as we walked outside.

"The best." I kissed his nose.

The night air whipped against my bare legs as we waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"When we get home, I'll make it even better." Emmett promised.

An engine revving brought took our eyes off each other as we looked up to see a dark green SUV speeding down the street.

"Rose, get back!" Emmett yelled, pushing me behind him. I could feel Emmett pulling out his gun while I heard shots ring out. I leaned into his back and groped his jacket, too scared to move. He and his guys shot back without hesitation.

It was only a matter of minutes, but it felt like a lifetime.

The gunfire stopped and we were all still standing.

"This is bullshit! Check the valets! Someone set this up!" Emmett screamed reaching around to hold me tightly.

"Rosie, you okay?"

"Yea." I said while nodding into his back.

He cringed as he turned to face me.

"Emmett, you look so pale!" I said starting to panic.

"I'm good. Don't worry."

"You can't see yourself." I told him running my hands across his chest checking him. When I ran my fingers down his side, I felt it. The sticky, hot feeling of blood.

The wound was a few inches under his right arm

"Oh my God!" I screamed pulling his jacket open.

He looked down at the blood spreading across his shirt.

"It's okay. Call Carlisle. Luke, get the car." He commanded in a calm voice.

I quickly called Alice and she said to apply pressure and Carlisle would be waiting for us at the emergency room.

When Luke pulls the car around, we all pile in and rushed across town.

Emmett lost more color the closer we got.

"Em, baby, talk to me." I spoke to him in a soothing tone trying to fight my tears.

"I'll be fine." He said quietly.

"You better be." I threatened him earning me a grin.

Right before we pulled in the hospital parking lot , Emmett went unconscious.

"Emmett? Emmett!" I asked my voice rising.

Carlisle was opening the door and directing the guys to get him inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" I followed Carlisle inside.

"I'm going to do my best. Stay here with Alice." He said disappearing in the back.

My tears started spilling over as Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Shh. Let Carlisle take care of him." She whispered in my ear.

Carlisle? More like God.

_Please let him be okay! I can't loose him!_ I prayed over and over.

_**Charlie's POV**_

I was in my bed with Kate asleep on my chest. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her in a peaceful slumber. I really did love her, even if her father was a crime boss. We met one night at a bar. It wasn't a hip nightclub that most young twenty-somethings went to, it was a little sports bar on a side street downtown. I was meeting Billy there for a few beers and to catch the game. Renee had just told me she was leaving, and we had yet to tell Bella. I needed to blow off some steam.

_I was a few beers in when this gorgeous, young woman sashayed in the joint wearing a tiny little black dress and thigh high boots. Her face held a very aggravated look, and she climbed up on the empty stool next to mine._

_She was nice to look at and I left it at that._

_"Two shots of Jose!" She called to the bartender at the end. _

_"Got it." He said putting two glasses on the bar and filling them up._

_She picked one up in each hand and turned towards me._

_"Would you mind? I don't like to drink alone."_

_"Um… sure." I couldn't let her drink alone._

_I took the shot with her, and not sure what to say I stayed silent._

_"Thanks. I'm sure you don't want to be bothered while your sports thing is on, but like I said, I don't like to drink alone." She smiled at me._

_"Not a problem." I smiled back._

_"So what's your name?" She asked waving at the bartender and pointed to the empty glasses._

_"Charlie. Yours?"_

_"Kate." She smiled again._

_"Nice to meet you Kate, this is my friend Billy."_

_"Hi, Billy." She waved at him before picking up the now full shot glasses._

_"Another?" She asked with raised eyebrows._

_"Why not?" I downed the shot._

_We sat for a while talking about anything and everything. She was upset with her father about some woman he was seeing, and I was glad to know she was a rich kid instead of a hooker in that outfit._

_Before I knew it, Billy was taking off, and I was left alone drunk with the very pretty young lady._

_"I'll pay for these." My words were slightly slurred. I was raised to be a gentleman and I did have some money Renee hadn't spent. I actually had a lot of money she didn't know about._

_"I have plenty of money. I insisted on them, so I'll pay. I better spend it before my father's gold digger does." She said throwing a wad of bills on the counter. "It was nice drinking with you, Charlie. Thanks for keeping me company."_

_"It was my pleasure."_

_She stood up and grabbed the counter when she couldn't quite find her balance._

_I held her elbow to steady her._

_"You really shouldn't drive. I can give you a lift if you need one."_

_"That would be really sweet of you." She held onto her purse, and I wrapped my arm around her waist to help her walk._

_As we approached my truck, she turned and looked up at me. Hey eyes held a sparkle I hadn't seen in Renee's in a long time._

_"Kiss me." She quietly demanded._

_Who was I to deny a pretty woman?_

_I bent down, placing my lips against hers, moving them slowly._

_Her moan hummed against my mouth._

_"Are you busy in the morning?" She asked._

_"I don't plan to be, why?" I asked not following._

_"Care to wake up next to me?"_

My dick got hard thinking about the hot motel sex we had that night. Kate had made me feel young again, and as time went on alive again.

I chuckled to myself thinking of the next morning.

_"How do I know you're not a psychopath?" Kate asked rolling over looking at me wearing nothing but the sheet and the remains of last night's makeup._

_"I'm not. Trust me, I'm a cop."_

_Her smile fell from her face._

_"A cop?"_

_I nodded smiling._

_"Is that a bad thing? Are you a criminal?" I teased her._

_She shook her head, before smiling again._

_"I just didn't peg you as a cop. You have a little bad boy vibe."_

I didn't know at the time who her father was, or his gold digging whore for that matter, and she didn't know how much bad boy I had in me.

Kate had traded numbers with me, but it was a while before I saw her again.

One night she called and said she couldn't stay away. We would meet up at hotels and slowly swap small pieces of our lives. When she found out my last name she started piecing things together and broke down, telling me who her father was and that Renee was living with him.

I already knew the parts about Renee, but I didn't know she was Frank's daughter. I had no reason to have her followed, and I hadn't planned on falling in love with her.

Renee and I married young because she was pregnant. She had wanted much more in life than a cop's pay could buy. While she was digging us in debt, I would work all the extra hours I could to get overtime. It wasn't enough, nothing was ever enough for her.

She would shop and spend, all the time, usually on herself though. For all the illegal money I had acquired, Bella didn't show much for it. Not yet anyway.

I said nothing to Renee and let her spend my paycheck and then some, after I had finally given in and start accepting bribes from criminals, crooked lawyers, and even a judge or two to cover up their kids or mistresses mistakes.

I was high enough ranking at the time I could easily do it and nobody was any wiser.

I put most of the money away for Bella to inherit when I was gone. I wanted to know she was always taken care of.

Renee wanted to leave me, go ahead. She had no idea.

Kate knew. I trusted her.

She hated her father and gave me all kinds of information on his organization.

I wanted to take them down.

I wanted to take the Voluturi family down as well.

I suspected Edward and his family, but I had no proof. They were much smarter than Denali's bunch.

I would get what I needed.

Kate was helping me.

I plan to make the biggest mob bust in history and retire. Go out in a blaze of glory and all that jazz.

Bella would be off at college while Kate and I cruised down to some tropical island.


	45. Unexpected

_**Disclaimer - SM owns it, blah blah blah.**_

_Thanks to all my readers! You give me inspiration. Sorry about the wait, I have been waaaaaaaaaaaaay busy and I had a little writer's block, or lack of sleep, or something. I forget. _

_Enjoy! :):):)_

_Beta'd by that crazy lady __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Stay out of my place, I know your face!"**_

_-Tony DeVienazo, Mean Streets_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Mary Alice held my hand as we sat in the puke green waiting room for what seemed like hours. Our families had arrived, and we were just waiting to hear something.

I looked over at Esme and gave her a small smile handing her another tissue.

My eyes wandered around the room, but I didn't really take anything in.

The whole scene kept playing over and over in my head.

The police had asked me a few questions. I only told them there were lots of people on the street, and we were waiting for the valet to bring the car around. I didn't see anything.

"Carlisle." Emmettino almost shouted breaking me out of my thoughts.

I stood up quickly and walked over, taking Elizabeth's hand in mine.

Carlisle rubbed his hands down his face, fighting off fatigue.

"The wound punctured his lung, being on the right side it didn't get near his heart, but still he needed a chest tube, a blood transfusion, and to be intubated. He is out of surgery now and it will probably be awhile before he wakes."

Elizabeth whimpered before burying her head in Emmettino's chest.

"Can I see him?" I asked hoarsely.

Carlisle nodded.

I followed him down a long hallway while he and Em's father quietly made plans for guards. His room was at the end with lots of privacy.

My breath caught when I walked in. Emmett was laying on the bed with bandages covering most of his midsection and tubes and machines hooked up to him everywhere. Machines monitored him with soft beeps.

I felt tears stinging my eyes again as I sat down taking his hand.

I brought it up to my forehead and leaned over.

I couldn't leave him, but I didn't want to see him like this either.

I heard Elizabeth sit down on his other side and began speaking to him softly.

A while passed before she stopped talking.

Her soothing voice was keeping me sane.

My heart twisted in my chest as guilt hung over me like a thick storm cloud.

I silently played the what if game in my head.

What if I hadn't whined for him to take me out?

What if this had something to do with the call I took and never told Emmett about?

What if we had left earlier?

What if he didn't make it?

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Edward." I whispered not wanting to draw attention to myself. He was waiting for his turn to see Emmett. He didn't want to crowd his parents or Rosalie.

"Hmmm?" He answered.

"I think I'm still a little drunk."

He gave me a small grin and kissed my hand.

"Let's get you a coffee. It'll help."

I nodded and we walked down to the lounge.

"Are you ok?" I asked running my fingers up and down his back.

"I'm always ok. Are you?" He said punching numbers on the machine.

"As long as I'm with you." I said through a yawn.

"I need to get you home. Does Charlie know where you are?"

"Yea, I texted him and told him where I was. I'm sure he knows why. He just texted back 'ok'."

Edward grimaced and wrapped an arm around my waist leading me back down the hallway.

I sipped the coffee and yawned again.

"Caffeine not doing the trick?" Esme smiled gently at me with weary eyes.

"Guess not."

"I'll take you home after I see Em." Edward squeezed my thigh, leaving his hand there.

"I can stay as long as you need me to." I assured him. I could feel sleepiness in my bones, but I wouldn't leave his side.

"It's ok. I'll stay with you while you sleep." He kissed my forehead.

I looked around the room before leaning in close to him.

"Won't you have to work?" I knitted my brows together.

His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I will soon, but not right away. I'm waiting on the report so to speak."

"Oh. Okay."

"Can I do anything?" I asked Esme, sipping my coffee more.

"Just being here is enough. We're not doctors, well Carlisle is, but you know what I mean, so all we can do is wait." Esme replied through her own yawn.

After a couple of hours and three coffees, we were leaving the hospital.

"I'm so sleepy." I laid my head back on the seat.

"I know. I'm going to pick up some food and then we'll go sleep." Edward kissed my hand.

"Thanks. Food sounds good."

I was half asleep for the ride and vaguely remember the food being ordered.

"Eat something." Edward shoved a bagel in my face.

We spent the rest of the car ride quietly eating.

"Carry me?" I asked dredging out of the car.

Edward said nothing but scooped me up. I pressed my face against him, smelling his cologne. I was asleep before we reached my room.

Several hours later I woke up to a throat being cleared.

I pried my eyes open to see my dad standing in the doorway.

Edward sat up reaching for his gun before realizing where he was. He quickly brought his hand back down.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

"I'm not stupid." Charlie interrupted him, glancing between us. "I know you have a... mature relationship, but not in my house. Get up. I have dinner downstairs."

Edward and I looked at each other before getting up and following my dad. To my surprise, the food was spread out on the dining room table and a very pretty woman was already sitting there.

"Hi?" I greeted in confusion.

"Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward." She smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I looked her over. She was older than me, but still a lot younger than my dad.

"Bells, this is Kate. My, uh... girlfriend." Charlie said setting the drinks on the table.

"Kate? Like Denali?" I turned towards Edward for confirmation.

He gave a slight nod and kept his eyes on my dad and Kate.

"Yes." Kate replied never looking away.

"So my mother is sleeping with Frank Denali and you're sleeping with his daughter?" I narrowed my eyes at my father.

"Looks that way kiddo."

I gave Edward a can-you-believe-this look. He shrugged his shoulders, and I swear he smirked at me.

Asshole.

"Does mom know about this?"

"Not yet, but she will soon. I thought I would introduce you first." Charlie smiled at me and started opening the take out containers.

"You know she is going to flip a script?" I looked at him incredulously.

He didn't answer me.

We ate in silence.

I was in disbelief. I know Edward told me, warned me about this, but seeing her sitting there in my house confirmed it all. What was there about my dad that I didn't know about? If he was in a relationship with a Boss' daughter, it made everything else that much more believable.

I watch Kate and she made googly eyes with my father.

She seemed nice. He looked happy, like really happy.

"How's Emmett?" My father asked casually.

Edward answered him while looking directly at Kate.

"We won't know anything until he wakes up. His injury could go either way. He's in a coma right now."

"Well, I hope he recovers soon." Charlie coughed, changing the subject to sports.

The conversation was awkward. I knew Edward didn't want to be in the room with a Denali when they were at war with them, but he tolerated it for me. That made me love him more.

Kate kept nudging my dad with her elbow.

Charlie would look at her and shake his head mildly.

I noticed Edward watching them, too.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore.

"What? What is it?" I broke the silence.

Charlie and Kate looked at each other, then me.

"Bells, I wanted to wait for a better time to tell you this, but..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. I had never seen my dad so nervous.

"I'm pregnant." Kate blurted out.

I dropped my fork.

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head.

"I'm- we're having a baby." Charlie said taking Kate's hand.

"Wow." Was the only word I could vocalize without hurting my father's feelings. He looked happy, nervous and scared, but happy.

How could he be having another child now? I was almost eighteen. Wasn't it kind of late for this?

"Bells? You okay?" Charlie asked me with knitted brows.

_Sure dad, I meet your sixteen year old girlfriend and find out she's pregnant all in one night. I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Can somebody pass the potatoes?_

"Yea." I smiled at him. "Just a little shocked. I'm happy for you. I just think I need to get out for a little while."

He nodded.

Edward helped me put on my jacket as I listened to the sappy whispers my father shared with the woman who would be the mother of my sibling.

I needed to get some air.

Just when I was grasping the events in my life, something even more dramatic would happen.

Edward opened the door and we started out when my dad's voice drifted down the hall.

"If you get my daughter pregnant, I will kill you."

Edward smirked at me and pushed me out the door.

_**Edward's POV**_

"I can't believe my dad is going to have a baby with the daughter of the guy my mom is fucking." Isabella mumbled with a dazed look.

"Don't forget it's also the crime family your mobster boyfriend is at war with." I raised my eyebrows.

She mean mugged me and looked back out the window.

"I wonder when he will tell my mom..."

"I don't know, but I want to be there." I chuckled.

"Why?"

"Your mother is going to throw the biggest fit over this. It will be entertaining to watch."

"This is entertaining to you?" She cut her eyes at me.

"Your mother is entertaining."

"Whatever. I want to be in another state when he tells her. What if Frank hurts Kate? That's my brother or sister she is carrying. How can my dad be caught up in this world and not know what's going on?" Her forehead creased.

"Isabella, he isn't completely blind to our world, he just doesn't have solid proof. You think your daddy doesn't know what I do? What my family does? He isn't stupid. The only reason he hasn't tried to keep me from you is because he is a dirty sonofabitch, too."

"I don't want to think about my father that way."

"Then don't, but be aware. You won't survive looking at this life like it's a fucking Disney movie. I can't protect you mentally."

A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry doll. I didn't mean to make you cry." I reached over rubbing her leg.

"It's not your fault. Everything is just so overwhelming." She uttered softly.

"What can I do to make it better?"

"I don't know. I'll get back to you when I do."

I didn't reply. Instead, I kissed her hand and squeezed, letting her know, no matter what, it was me and her. We would take on whatever together.

I rubbed small circles in her palm the rest of the way.

My mind raced with the new events along with finding who shot my brother.

I wasn't certain it was a Denali.

Someone went after Emmett, and Emmett alone even when the rest of us had been there earlier.

Emmett swore a valet set him up, but they had all been there for years. We would watch them anyway, but anyone on the sidewalk could have been watching and signaled the drive-by.

"I'll make us a drink." I told Isabella as I made my way to the liquor. I grabbed two glasses and poured it straight. It had been one of those days.

"You're turning me into a lush." Isabella gave me a small smile.

"It'll be aight." I squeezed her waist.

"Do you ever worry?" She looked up at me with doe eyes.

"You worry enough for both of us." I lied kissing her nose.

I never worried until she came into my life. Now I worry all the fucking time. I'd never had anything I couldn't lose, but my list was getting longer and longer.

"I love you." She whispered against my neck.

"Ti amo. Più che la mia vita." _(I love you. More than my life.)_

I placed moist kisses down her neck bringing forth a soft gasp.

"Vorrei farvi sentire meglio." _(Let me make you feel better.)_

I put my hand under her shirt, splaying my fingers across the soft skin of her stomach. She leaned further back on the couch as I languidly skimmed my fingers across the waist of her sweatpants.

"Voglio sentire il mio nome che cade dalle tue labbra." _(I want to hear my name falling from your lips.)_

My dick went instantly hard when my fingers brushed against her hot, wet pussy.

I groaned, sinking two into her.

She widened her legs and fisted her hands in her hair.

"More." She softly panted.

I slowly pushed in and out of her, rubbing against her clit with my thumb.

Her eyes closed as her hips bucked against my hand.

"Lascia andare Isabella." _(Let go, Isabella.) _I commanded her.

Her moans grew more rapid as she approached her climax.

I leaned over and wrapped my lips around her cloth covered nipple, increasing the rhythm of my ministrations.

Her juices gushed down my hand as she fell over the edge.

She looked at me with hooded eyes and a slight blush.

"You're beautiful when you blush." I murmured in her ear.

I caught her lips with mine and pushed my tongue into her mouth.

We quickly undressed, and I pull her up to straddle me.

She gripped my shoulders as I lowered her onto my swollen cock.

I pulled her hips against me at a dawdling rate.

I wasn't in a hurry, it was all about her.

I wanted to make her feel good, to make her forget.

Isabella grabbed my hair, pulling my head back.

She leaned down, biting my jaw.

I tightened my hold on her hips and thrust up, filling her completely.

She drew in a breath sharply, throwing her head back.

I continued with long, deep thrusts until I began to feel her walls clenching around me.

"Venite tutti su di me." _(Come all over me.)_

I knew she had no idea what I was saying, but she loved it when I spoke to her in Italian.

It was all she needed to come undone.

As she moaned my name over and over like a prayer, I let go and joined her, letting her body milk my dick of every last drop.

She collapsed against my chest, breathing heavily.

"Hmmm..." She smiled into my chest.

"Let's go to bed, kid."


	46. Need To Know Basis

_**Disclaimer - SM owns it, but my version is way better.**_

_Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Tell your friends. :)_

_I apologize for the delay, real life chased me down and beat me with a fucking stick._

_**Warning:**__This story is rated M for a reason. Adult themes, violence, drinking, drugs, sex, ect... If you're under eighteen this is not meant for your eyes._

_Beta'd by the always stunning __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on, That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong"**_

_Best I Ever Had - Drake_

_**One Week Later...**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I had opened the practice and it was running smoothly. I had just seen my last patient of the day and was sitting at my desk finishing up some paperwork when my phone rang.

A number I didn't know flashed across the screen.

I was trying to go about my daily life, but I was still paranoid.

"Hello?" I answered in a casual voice.

_"Carlisle?"_ A hushed voice asked.

"Who is this?"

_"It's Kate. I need a favor..."_

"Denali? Why would I want to do a favor for you?" I replied with distain in my voice.

_"I am very sorry about everything you've been through, but I have nothing to do with my father's business. I need to see a doctor, and I can't go to my regular doctor."_

"What could be wrong that you can't go to your doctor?"

_"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Will you please see me? I'll explain everything then."_

I leaned back in my chair and looked over at the picture of me with my arms wrapped around Mary Alice on my desk. She looked beautiful with my bambino in her belly.

_"Carlisle?" _Kate's voice brought me back to our conversation.

"Yea, okay. When are you wanting to come in?"

_"As soon as possible."_

I looked at my watch. Four-thirty.

"Can you be here by five?"

_"I can be there in five minutes."_

"I'll see you then."

_"Thank you. Oh, and Carlisle... please don't tell anyone I'm coming. My father really doesn't need to know about this."_

"We'll discuss it when you get here." I told her hanging up.

What could possibly be going on with her she needed to hide it from Frank? I couldn't think of a single thing my child could do that I wouldn't be there for them. Then again, Frank Denali was also the same man who ordered attacks on my family.

I finished my paperwork and in no time Christina knocked on my door saying a woman was up front waiting for an emergency appointment.

"Thank you. Send her back."

Kate walked in looking very pale.

"What's this about?" I asked her motioning for her to sit across from me.

She sat in the chair and looked at me with tired eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"And? I don't see why that needs to be a secret." I stated.

"I'm sure by now you've heard that I'm seeing Charlie. My father would die if he found out I was pregnant with a cop's baby."

Moisture gathered at the corner of her eyes.

I knew she was seeing Isabella's father, but I didn't realize how serious it was. Edward hadn't mentioned she was pregnant. I was under the assumption he just knew they were fucking. They were investigating Charlie anyway. Apparently, he was a dirty pig.

"Does Charlie know?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes.

I handed her a tissue.

"I know how things are with your family and mine, but I can't have this get back to my father. Not yet. I love Charlie and he loves me. He was shocked when I first told him, but he is so excited and he wants to get married. I thought maybe you would see me given that Charlie is Bella's father."

I pondered over it.

She watched with rapt attention as we sat in silence.

If Mary Alice hadn't been able to come out with our family, I would have wanted someone to help her.

"Okay. I'll see you."

"Thank you so much." She praised.

"Let's get you in an exam room and get some details."

I spent the next hour going over everything with her so the nurses were left out of it. I did an ultrasound and gave her a due date. She was almost two months pregnant.

"Here." She said handing me a wad of cash as we were walking out of the office.

"What's that suppose to be for?"

"Your services."

"Oh no, you keep that. Seeing Frank have a heart attack over this will be payment enough." I said in a serious tone.

I hoped the motherfucker keeled over at his dinner table.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I hadn't left Emmett's side. I had finally agreed to go home to get some clothes and rest when his mother said she wouldn't leave him.

I had taken a long bubble bath and had some wine.

I was now pacing my bedroom floor debating on telling someone about the phone call I took.

I knew it wasn't anyone in our family or I would have known them. I grew up with these guys.

"You ready yet?" Jacob called up the stairs.

"No!" I shouted back.

I wanted to get back to Em, but I needed to vent.

I picked up my phone and dialed Esme.

_"Hey girl."_

"Es, I need to tell you something."

_"Oh my God, is Emmett okay?"_ She asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes, I mean he's the same, but something happened before he got shot." I whispered into the phone not wanting Jacob to overhear.

_"Well what is it?" _

"I answered his phone one night because I don't know, maybe I was paranoid or insecure or whatever, but it was some guy who got fresh and said to tell Emmett he had what he needed. I forgot to tell him about it." I confessed to her on the verge of tears.

_"Who was it?"_

"I don't know!" I cried out. "It wasn't anyone in our family. I'm afraid it may have something to do with him getting shot. I'm so scared. What if this is all my fault?"

_"It's not your fault. You need to call Edward. Let him deal with it. If it is who is behind this, they'll get him. You should have told someone sooner."_

"I know. I forgot, then I was so worried, and now I feel bad. What if I could have prevented this?"

I continued to pace the floor when I heard Esme sigh.

_"Something like this would have happened sooner or later. That's the life we live. Let's just pray he gets better. Call Edward."_

"That's just what I want to do. Okay. I'm going to now. I'll talk to you later. I'm about to head back to the hospital." I groaned.

_"See you later. Everything will be okay."_

"I hope so. Bye."

I poured myself another glass of wine and dialed Edward's number.

_"What's up?"_

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I started, sipping my wine.

_"Is it Em? What the fuck is it?"_ He growled.

"Emmett's the same. I answered his phone the other night, and I forgot to tell him about it. Now I think it may have something to do with the shooting."

_"Why the hell did you answer his phone?"_

"I don't have a good reason, but I did it anyway."

_"Tell me exactly what was said."_

I replayed the conversation for him.

_"I'll look into it."_ He hung up.

I was dabbing at my eyes with a tissue when Jacob knocked on the door.

"You okay?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, you can come in."

He opened the door and stuck his head in, taking in my appearance.

I had on red yoga pants with a matching jacket and my hair was thrown up in a messy bun. I never went out looking like this. I was so worried about Emmett and everything else going on I didn't care how I looked.

"I know. I look horrible. I don't care." I sniveled.

"Na, you look good. You always do." Jacob said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks. I just can't seem to stop crying. I'm so worried and I think I could have prevented this."

Jacob's forehead creased and he crossed the room, wrapping me in his arms.

"It's okay. None of this is your fault. You know what kind of life this is. He will be okay. You will be okay. It's okay to cry. I'm here for you." He spoke softly in my ear.

"Thank you."

I felt safe in his embrace, like everything else melted away. I had spent all my free time with him, and he had really become like my best friend. I was thankful to have him to lean on in my time of need.

"I should get you back to the hospital." Jacob broke away from me.

"Yea. Let me grab my bag."

"Already got it." He swooped down and picked my bag up and walked out of the room.

I followed behind him enjoying the view.

I was a horrible person.

My fiancé was lying in a coma and I was watching my bodyguard's ass.

What the hell was wrong with me?

_**Edward's POV**_

Just what I needed, more drama.

I had enough going on in my life with work and school. I was running all Em's slack and keeping up appearances for the fucking feds. Isabella was all kinds of fucking emotional over her dad knocking up the Denali skank. I was just waiting for Frank and Renee's reactions. That shit was going to be priceless. I might even record that shit.

Doesn't matter what he thinks anyway because he and Renee are going to die soon.

I was debating on Charlie's fate.

He was a major liability to my family, but I didn't want to hurt Isabella.

Maybe I could let Frank live long enough to kill him then I wouldn't be connected to his murder in any way.

Isabella doesn't like Kate, but she is all happy and rainbows and sunshine over getting a sibling because she didn't have any growing up. Like she is going to be in the floor playing dolls with this kid.

She's almost eighteen and once her birthday hits I plan on her being on my dick constantly, she won't have time for any babies besides our own, which won't be for a long time.

I couldn't believe Rosalie hadn't told me about the call sooner. I had my computer whiz running through his phone calls to find the person who was on the other line. I didn't know what my brother was caught up in or with whom. I did know he was in a coma because some motherfucker felt like dying by fucking with my family.

I would hunt down whoever and bring them immense pain.

My phone dinged letting me know I had an email.

It was from my boy.

I read it quickly, nothing but a name and address.

Jason Green.

Who the fuck was he?

I was about to find out.

A little while later I pulled up in front of an old abandoned warehouse.

Thankfully it wasn't near any of ours. The smell outside of the building was horrid.

Other than the two raggedy ass cars parked next to it, there was no sign of life for several blocks.

I crept around the side finding shadows to stand in.

A few minutes later a guy and a girl came out. They stood next to one of the cars making small talk while they smoked.

"So Jess is having a party at her parents' lakehouse this weekend. You going?" The guy asked.

"I might. I thought maybe Jason would take me out or something romantic for our anniversary."

Blah, blah, blah.

"Good luck with that. He doesn't ever want to leave his lab." The guy laughed.

Lab? Like fucking meth?

What the fuck was Emmett messing with?

"I know. You're right. He makes a lot of money. I shouldn't complain."

My family moved a lot of narcotics, but we didn't touch meth. It was a nasty drug and carried way too many complications.

Eventually the guy left and the girl went back inside.

I waited a little while longer to see if Jason would come out. I really didn't want to go inside the fucking lab. I would have to burn my suit, and I wasn't taking that shit around the women in my family.

The girl and a different guy came outside.

"Can we please go?" She pleaded with him tying her brown up on top of her head.

I assumed she was pleading with the man I was looking for.

"I can't. I have too much going on. You can go. Have fun." He said running his arm around her waist.

"Jason, you never do anything with me."

He rolled his eyes and pushed away from her.

"I do everything for you. What do you think pays the bills? The money I earn from this shit!"

"I know. I'll call Jess and tell her I'll be there. I won't stay long though."

"Alright." He said kissing her quickly before she went back inside.

I waited until I heard the door close before I quickly made my way up to Jason. He was looking down to light another cigarette when I pistol whipped the fuck out of his head.

He tried to fight back, but I shoved my barrel in his throat and pushed him against the car.

"Jason Green?"

"Yea..." He croaked out.

"What did you have Em needed?"

His eyes widen as he realized who I was.

"I do- don't discuss... his business."

"Yea, you're going to. He's in a fucking coma! Now tell me!" I growled driving my barrel deeper into his throat.

"Okay, okay." He choked out. I pulled my barrel back slightly giving him more reign to talk.

"I didn't have nothing to do with that. I don't have big business with your brother. I just supplied what he used." He threw his hands up.

"Used?" I knitted my brows together.

"Emmett Cullen likes to have a good time. Meth will keep you up for days on end, way better than coke man. Want a free sample?" He grinned at me.

I hit him in the teeth with the butt of my gun.

"Don't even try to spit that shit at me. I'm going to leave you alive just so you can pass this message on. If you or anyone else sells any of that shit to anyone in my family or anyone in my clubs, or neighborhoods, I will find them and kill them as slowly as possible."

He nodded violently holding onto his bleeding mouth.

I got in my car and left.

I couldn't believe this shit.

To top it off, I couldn't ask Emmett about it until he woke up, if he woke up.

I know we've all had a lot of stress on us, but I can't believe my own brother would be stupid enough to get caught up in that shit. What the fuck was wrong with him?

_**Isabella's POV**_

I stood in the doorway watching my dad watch a game. He stared at the television intently like he could control how his team played. We hadn't talked much this week. I was working through my feelings about Kate and the baby. She had been around some. I didn't like her being in my house, and I know it drove Edward crazy.

I was excited to be getting a sibling, but couldn't it have been with anyone else besides a Denali?

Did my dad even know what he was getting into?

Things would only be more dramatic when my mom found out.

I would be at Edward's whenever that took place.

I was standing there watching my dad trying to work up the nerve to talk to him about some things. How could I go about discussing Frank and his shit without giving away information about the man I loved?

"Dad, can we talk?"

He looked up at me smiling while he muted the tv.

"Sure kiddo."

I walked over and sat down on the end of the couch closest to him.

"What do you know about Kate?"

"I know I love her. She is younger than me, but age is just a number right? Do you have a problem with it?" He looked at me apprehensively.

"The age isn't a big deal, no. Her being my future stepsister and stepmom is Jerry Springerish... but what I'm getting at is, what do you know about her family? How did they react to the big news." I put my hand up and wiggled my news showing my excitement.

"What are you getting at, Bells?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you know about Frank?"

He sucked his teeth.

"What do you know about Frank?" He asked back.

"He isn't a good man, and you're breeding with his offspring." I raised my eyebrows.

"That's not a nice way to speak about Kate. I really do love her, Bells. She makes me happy."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I know the same as you."

"When are you going to tell her family?"

"Soon. She doesn't think her father will approve."

"I don't see that happening either." I replied.

"We'll prepare for the worst and hope for the best." He clasped his hands together.

"You should pray for the best."

Could he really not know who his ex wife was with? How could he not know Frank was a criminal? Now he was going to be his father-in-law.

Was my father that stupid?

No, he was not.

"Dad, let's stop playing this game. You have to know more about Frank that you've let on. You know he is a criminal."

He looked taken aback at my outburst.

"How do you know this?" He countered.

"I just do. So really, how do you think he is going to react when he fights out about all of this between you and Kate?"

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know. Everything has gotten so out of hand. I know you're around some unsavory characters, but I'm not going to push that right now. I've seen the way Edward looks at you. It's very intense; however, I don't doubt he would protect you at all costs. I'm not going to discuss details with you, but let's try this. We'll talk on a need to know basis?"

I watched him, searching his face for any hint to what he might be thinking before finally agreeing.

"Okay. Need to know." I stood up. "Oh, I won't be there when you tell Renee and Frank."

He shook his head and turned the volume of his game on.

I seriously needed a drink and to talk to Edward.

I looked at the Mercedes sitting in the driveway. I hadn't driven it and I didn't plan on it. It was a very expensive lawn decoration.

Edward's ringtone caught my attention.

"Hey." I answered with a smile.

_"I'm coming to get you. Say whatever you need to, I want you to stay with me tonight."_

"Sounds good to me. Dad and I had an interesting little conversation. I'll fill you in later. How long do I have to get ready?"

_"I'll be there in fifteen. Love you."_

"Love you." I hung up and quickly threw some clothes in a bag and went downstairs to wait for Edward.

"Where are you going?" My dad eyed my bag on his way to the kitchen.

"I'm going out with Edward and then to spend the night with Esme." I smiled at him.

"Mmm hmm. Staying in the city at the apartment?" He inclined his head.

"Dad-"

"Save it. I told you I knew you had a mature relationship. Just be careful. I don't want you to make a mistake you'll regret."

"I'm very careful. I promise. I learned from your mistakes." I said sweetly.

Edward knocked on the door, and I opened it quickly to break the awkward tension between my father and I.

"Hi, doll." He grinned at me.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered.

"Hello Edward." My dad spoke gruffly.

"Chief Swan."

"Take care of my baby." My dad said with a serious tone.

"With my life, sir."

"You kids have a good night. Stay out of the clubs."

"Yes, dad." I called over my shoulder on my way out the door.

"Can we grab some food on the way? I'm starving." I asked fastening my seatbelt as Edward sped down the road.

"Yea. So tell me about your talk with your dad." I filled him in for the rest of the ride.

"Even your daddy knows I'm a bad motherfucker." He joked.

"Yea, yea. Whatever. How was your day?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and briefly closed his eyes before beginning to tell me about Rose calling and his visit to some guy named Jason.

"To be sure the guy wasn't talking trash, I had Carlisle drug test Emmett. He came back positive for coke and meth. I just can't believe he is that stupid. He has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up. I haven't even told my parents yet. I don't want to worry them more than they already are."

"What can I do to help?" I asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Be near me. There is a lot going on and just being close to you calms me."

"Same here." I kissed his cheek.

We spent the rest of the night eating and watching tv. It was nice to escape our hectic life for one night. Lord knows we needed it. I wasn't ready to face everything I knew was coming.


	47. Armageddon Dinner

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I just borrowed names.**_

_Thanks to everyone for showing me the love. I love my email alerts. :):):)_

_If I have missed responding to your review, I'm very sorry. I like to talk to my readers. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. *big smiles* To my __**guest**__ reviews last chapter, Thank you, Thank you. I can't reply to yours, but I still appreciate it very much!_

_If you're showing my the love, whip it out! ;P_

_Show some appreciation to my sassy Beta __**MalloryKnoxx**__ (check out her awesome one shot for some hot Edward/Bella loving)_

_**"Since the house is on fire let us warm ourselves."**_

_Italian Proverb_

_**Isabella's POV**_

"We're going to tell Frank and Renee tonight." My father said as we stood in the kitchen chopping onions.

I wiped my watery eyes with a kitchen towel as I snorted.

"Bells, please." My father chastised me.

"Sorry. It's just going to be crazy. If I don't laugh, I might cry."

He nodded his understanding.

"Does Frank even know you're dating?"

"No. Kate didn't think it would go over well."

"So you're springing on them that you're dating and that she is having your baby?"

"Yes. We we're going to go to a restaurant, but for obvious reasons I don't want to be seen in public with that man. It's bad enough some of the guys at work know your mother is seeing him. Things are very complicated right now."

"So where are you doing it?" I looked at him.

"I invited your mom an Frank over for dinner and we're going to surprise them."

I laughed.

"That's going to go over so much better. Better wear your bullet proof vest."

He scrunched his face up and said nothing.

"Hello." Kate said walking into the kitchen.

She has been staying here the past week. I didn't like it, but what could I do? My dad wanted her close and he planned to marry her as soon as he was divorced from Renee.

"Will you be joining us tonight?" Kate asked sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Ha! Fat chance." I smiled.

"It might make things go smoother." Charlie said his brow creasing.

"Or I could get caught in the crossfire." I responded.

"I don't think it will go that badly." He said looking at Kate then back to me.

"I really don't want to be here for this." I whined.

"Please. For your old man?" Charlie gave me a puppy dog face.

He was killing me with his pouting. I wanted to be in another state when tonight went down, but that wasn't going to be the case. I knew Edward wanted to see it. He is fucked up in the head sometimes.

"Okay." I put on an innocent look. "Under one condition. Edward joins us for dinner."

My dad's smile fell, but after a moment he agreed.

"See, now we're both happy." I hugged him. " I'm going to call Edward."

Kate took over cooking with my dad so I could make my phone call. Thank God. That man could burn the house down making toast.

I plopped down on my bed and called Edward.

_"Hey kid." _His velvet voice dripped through the speaker.

"Hey. Wanna have dinner with my dad and Kate tonight while they tell Frank and my mom they are together and having a baby?" I blurted out.

_"Fuck yes! Can I bring popcorn?"_

"No, we'll have food here. Bring yourself to support me. I think I need to be drunk for tonight."

_"I can bring a bottle or two. Maybe you need three for tonight. Sure you don't want me to bring some popcorn?"_

"No!" I screamed into the phone laughing. "Be here as quick as you can. I need you."

_"Anything for you, boo."_

We hung up, and I took a quick shower. I threw on some blue jeans and a gray long sleeve thermal. My hair went up in a messy bun, and I put on a little makeup before going back downstairs to wait. I was dressing comfortably in case a war broke out tonight.

"That's what you're wearing for dinner?" Kate eyed my outfit when I walked into the kitchen.

She and Charlie were dressed for a semi-formal dinner. I don't know why. Frank and Renee would be just as upset no matter how we were dressed. At least I was thinking tactically.

"I'm dressed to get the hell out of the way if bullets fly."

Kate shrugged her shoulders and put her attention back on the pots and pans on the stove.

"It will be fine." My dad said walking back in with a whiskey in hand.

"Liquid courage?" I smirked.

"Something like that." He grumbled.

"Good thing I brought more liquid courage." Edward greeted as he strolled in the kitchen.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying around bottles of liquor?" My father stared at him.

"Aren't you a little busy to nosy?" Edward winked at him.

My dad waved his hand and sat at the breakfast bar.

Edward sat the bottles on the counter along with a bag of popcorn.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Pour me one." I ordered.

My dad looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Uh uh, you invited a mob boss for dinner. If I have to sit through all that, I get a drink."

"Whatever. You'd probably do it behind my back anyways."

"I'm sure Isabella will be responsible with her drinking. I wish I could have one." Kate said softly easing my father's tension minutely.

"Yea, yea." Charlie said holding out his empty glass for Edward to fill it.

"When are we expecting the grandparents?" Edward snickered.

"Six." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fifteen minutes til Armageddon." I said jokingly, but it would probably be what happened.

I set the table, and we all took the dishes of food to the dining room.

"Are you going to pop out of the closet?" I asked Kate nonchalantly.

"The cake actually." She answered in a serious tone.

"Better make up your mind. They're here." Edward warned from the window.

"Great." Kate said walking back into the kitchen.

"I'll get the door." I yelled walking through the house.

I opened the door to find my mother looking like every cliché mobster's bitch in all the movies. Big hair, diamonds, lots of makeup, and a big fur.

"Wearing my college education?" I was just little miss sunshine tonight.

"Hello darling. How are you?" She chose to ignore my sarcasm.

"I'm lovely. Hello AT- Frank."

"Hello, Isabella."

I let them in the house, and we walked into the dining room.

"It was so nice of you to invite us for dinner Charles."

"I thought we could all talk over a nice meal." My father spoke. I knew he was nervous but his voice didn't show it.

"Who's the other plate for?" My mother eyes the table.

"My girlfriend will be joining us." My dad told her not looking at her.

"This should be interesting." Renee said sitting.

Understatement of the fucking year.

I snorted again. I couldn't help it.

My mom gave me a strange look.

I picked up my glass and took a large gulp. Edward had mixed a rum and coke for me, and it wasn't working nearly as fast as I wanted it to.

We were all sitting at the table twiddling our thumbs or whatever when my dad finally started talking.

"Renee, Frank, I'm glad you could join us tonight. The divorce has taken a little longer than we expected, but it will be finalized soon. I would also like to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. My girlfriend is joining us tonight because we're ready to take it to the next level. I thought it was time you meet her."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Renee sipped her martini.

"Come in, baby." Charlie hollered.

Kate walked into the room and I swear on my life, Edward was snapping pictures of Frank and Renee's faces.

"What the hell is this?" Frank said when the shock had worn off.

"Hi daddy." Kate gave a small wave and took her seat next to my dad.

"You have to be kidding me!" Renee shrieked.

"Not at all." Kate smiled at her.

"We would like to announce our engagement." My father looked at Kate with adoration.

"Over my dead body." Frank snapped.

"That can be arranged." Edward whispered next to me.

"Shut up." I told him with a giggle. For good measure I kicked him under the table.

"Frank, I know you and I don't see eye to eye, but I love Kate and we're going to be together." My father told him calmly. "If you don't like it, you are free to leave."

"She is way too young for you!" My mother shouted.

"I don't think so." Kate smirked at her.

This shit wasn't going to end well.

"What can you possibly know? You're a child." Renee spat at her.

"I know that I'm going to give him the children you wouldn't." Kate retorted.

Renee's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Kate and I are expecting a baby." Charlie replied with a smooth voice.

"Kate, I demand you come home now. We will take care of you and the baby. You cannot be associated with a cop." Frank spoke.

"Why is that?" My dad smirked at him.

_Go Dad!_

Frank was speechless.

"Nevermind that," Renee tried bringing the focus elsewhere, "Bella, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm happy to see Dad happy."

"I can't believe this." Renee muttered to herself downing her drink.

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella was so cute holding her own with the wicked. I knew her nerves were everywhere, but I for one, was having a fantastic time.

I was watching Frank closely. I knew he was itching to whip out his gun and put one in Charlie. As much as that would benefit me, I didn't want Isabella to witness her father's demise.

I came packing extra in case I had to handle business tonight.

"Kate, how could this have happened?" Frank asked her confused.

_Well, Denali, when a man's sperm make it with a woman's egg, it makes a baby..._

"Daddy, I know you're not happy with Charlie's profession. We met at a bar, started talking, and I fell in love. He is very good to me. Can't you just be happy for me?" Kate gave him the puppy dog eyes.

When Isabella did it, it was cute. Kate just looked like a retarded shitzu on steroids.

"I will not stand for this. Renee, we're leaving. Kate, when you come to your senses, you know where to find me." Frank rose from the table. He looked like he was fighting with himself on whether or not to just start shooting, but Charlie being Chief Piggy stopped him.

Mobsters were ruthless, not stupid.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm staying right here with Charlie." Kate spoke quietly.

I was laughing on the inside. These people meant nothing to me and their grief was amusing.

Not Isabella, but she wasn't really grieving. She just wanted to get away from all of them, which I would make happen as soon as she turned eighteen.

Frank and Renee scattered from the house like cockroaches when you turned the lights on.

Kate started crying softly while Charlie comforted her.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone?" Isabella asked quietly.

Charlie gazed at me before finally nodding.

"I'll take good care of her." I whispered in his ear.

I grabbed the one unopened bottle and we left.

"Let's go relax at the apartment." I kissed Isabella's temple.

"Will Frank retaliate against my father?" She looked up at me.

"He could. Your dad is a target most men wouldn't touch though. I'm sure Charlie knows to be on the lookout." I answered her honestly.

Life would be so much simpler for me if he wasn't in the picture, but could I really do that to Isabella?

My dad was pressuring me to make this problem go away.

If I didn't comply soon, it was my neck on the butcher block.

_**Esme's POV**_

"I can't believe this!" I cried out laying back on the couch covering my eyes with my arm.

Aro had just told me about Emmett's little problem. I couldn't believe my brother would stoop to something like that. Then again, a lot of guys in this life cracked. You had to be tough stock to hang.

"It will be okay. He just lost his way a little. Your father won't let him go back to it." Aro said laying his hand on my thigh.

"Does my mother know?"

"No, I wasn't suppose to tell you, but I don't like keeping things from you."

"What about Rosalie?"

He shook his head.

"How can they not tell Rosalie? They are supposed to get married soon? How could she not know?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"With everything going on he hasn't been home very much. You can't tell her."

"How am I supposed to keep this from one of my best friends?" I looked at him.

"You'll just have to." He said with a solemn look.

"Aro-"

"Promise me you won't say anything."

I sighed.

"Okay. I promise."

"Alright. Now that we're done with that, let's go to a party. Life has been full of downers. We need to get out." He smiled at me.

"I guess so. What did you have in mind?"

"Jacob is having a party at his house since he has the night off. All of Emmett's guys are at the hospital and they can watch over Rosalie, too."

"Alright. Let's go."

I needed a break. There was plenty of drama with both my brothers and the family. It would be good to get out.

I changed and fixed my hair before we left.

We rolled up to Jacob's house with the party in full swing already.

"Where are his parents all the time?" I asked curiously.

"His mom is dead and his dad is gone most of the time. As long as Jacob keeps his scholarship, he doesn't ask questions." Aro replied locking the Range.

We walked around the house to bypass the crowd of people to the back porch where the kegs were.

"What's up?" Jacob greeted Aro with a one armed hug.

"Same ol' same." Aro shrugged his shoulders.

"Got ya. Let's do some keg stands and then I got some business later." Jacob motioned to the keg closest to us.

"Es, you up?" Aro grinned at me.

"I don't think so. I'll take mine in a cup please." I declined politely.

Aro nodded and Jacob filled a cup handing it to me.

I watched in amusement as they spent the next hour taking turns doing keg stands. They were well on the way to feeling very good.

We spent an hour after that socializing and having a good time.

"I have a deal to handle in a few, but I just got a text to pick Rosalie up and take her home." Jacob said frowning at his phone.

"I got ya covered. Go handle that." Aro slapped him on the back.

"You sure?"

Aro nodded.

"Is everything okay?" I inquired.

"Yea, she just wants to take a shower at home and get some more clothes. Your pops doesn't want any of the guys leaving Emmett since they still don't know who shot him." Jacob reassured me.

"Okay. I understand the shower at home. Hospitals showers are gross." I smiled at him before waving as he walked away.

"I have to go to his room to handle this. You good here?" Aro kissed my cheek.

"Yes. Handle that. I'm going to stay here and watch everyone."

He smiled at me before disappearing through the throng of people.

I chatted a little with some kids from school. It was nice for a night out, but I couldn't wait for the end of the school year to be away from these harpies.

I was having a good time, enjoying my drink when people started scattering. I looked up to see cops coming in the front and back doors.

I tried to make my way through the house quickly to get to Aro. I had just reached Jacob's bedroom door when I heard cops coming up the stairs. I knocked quietly and Aro opened the door looking at me confused.

"Give me your gun!" I ordered him.

He pulled his gun from his waist and tossed it in my purse.

Just as I closed my purse a large guy knocked me out of the way as they burst into the room.

There were large amounts of narcotics scattered around on the bed and a couple of young dealers in the room.

I watched in horror as they handcuffed Aro and read him his rights.

"Call my father." He mouthed to me as they started walking him out.

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to stop watching as they lead all the guys from the room downstairs and out the front door.

Surprisingly, no one even spoke to me.

I ran out of the house as they were putting Aro in the back of the squad car.

He mouthed 'I love you.' to me.

I mouthed it back as tears stung my eyes.

This hurt much more than the first time at the football game. It would be a lot harder getting him out of this.

I dug in my purse for the spare key to his Range. Once I found it, I got in quickly and started the truck. As I drove away I called his father.

_"Hello?" _Cauis answered.

"Aro's been arrested!" I cried into the phone.

_"What? Come to my house."_ He said hanging up.

I texted Jacob before calling my dad.

I filled him in and told him where I was going. He was going to meet me there.


	48. Visiting Hours Are Over

_**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright bs going on here. I just simply borrowed the names.**_

_Thanks to everyone for the love. I'm super busy with work, so I'm not updating as much, but I'm not going anywhere. Thanks for hanging with me._

_As always, Beta'd by that bad bitch __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"My son would die of cancer before I would ever set you up!"**_

_Renee Graziano, Mob Wives_

_Previously..._

_I was having a good time, enjoying my drink when people started scattering. I looked up to see cops coming in the front and back doors._

_I tried to make my way through the house quickly to get to Aro. I had just reached Jacob's bedroom door when I heard cops coming up the stairs. I knocked quietly and Aro opened the door looking at me confused._

_"Give me your gun!" I ordered him._

_He pulled his gun from his waist and tossed it in my purse._

_Just as I closed my purse a large guy knocked me out of the way as they burst into the room._

_There were large amounts of narcotics scattered around on the bed and a couple of young dealers in the room._

_I watched in horror as they handcuffed Aro and read him his rights._

_"Call my father." He mouthed to me as they started walking him out._

_I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to stop watching as they lead all the guys from the room downstairs and out the front door._

_Surprisingly, no one even spoke to me._

_I ran out of the house as they were putting Aro in the back of the squad car._

_He mouthed 'I love you.' to me._

_I mouthed it back as tears stung my eyes._

_This hurt much more than the first time at the football game. It would be a lot harder getting him out of this._

_I dug in my purse for the spare key to his Range. Once I found it, I got in quickly and started the truck. As I drove away I called his father._

_"Hello?" Cauis answered._

_"Aro's been arrested!" I cried into the phone._

_"What? Come to my house." He said hanging up._

_I texted Jacob before calling my dad._

_I filled him in and told him where I was going. He was going to meet me there._

_**Esme's POV**_

I was crying when I pulled in the drive at Caius' house. My father was already there, and I rushed inside to tell them what happened in detail.

"Do you think that kid set this up?" Caius looked at my father questioningly.

Before he could reply, I responded.

"No. He didn't even know we were coming to the party. Aro offered to stand in for him when he had to go pick up Rosalie. She is his number one job, but he is still doing other jobs on the side."

Emmettino nodded and handed me a tissue.

"I'm going downtown to bail out my son. I assume there will be a meeting about this later at your place?" Caius asked putting on his jacket.

"Yes. There was a setup, no doubt, but it was meant for Jacob and not Aro. We need to get to the bottom of this."

I wanted to go to the police station with Aro's father, but my dad thought it would be better for me to go home and wait so I followed him back to our house.

My father was waiting on Edward, and I was waiting on Bella.

I needed someone to talk to. Rosalie was stressed over Emmett's condition, and I didn't want to upset Alice. Bella would understand. The men in my family just tell me not to worry and they'll take care of it. That doesn't make it hurt any less.

When my brother and Isabella walked through the door I jumped off the couch and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go to my room."

She said nothing as I pulled her up the staircase.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I shut my bedroom door.

"I don't know. I just can't get the image of him in handcuffs out of my head. It's like it's on replay."

"He's been arrested before, they got him out of that." Isabella pointed out.

"Yes, but there will be much more evidence this time. It was a big deal and he was right in the middle of it, where Jacob should have been."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Did he-"

"No, I don't think for a minute it was a setup. Jacob didn't know we were coming and Aro offered to stand in for him. He didn't ask anything. There is a snitch somewhere. My family will sniff him out." I explained.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just needed to vent to someone. I didn't want to bother Alice, Aro getting arrested will be enough stress on her. Rose is busy with Emmett. I know you had your dinner thing, how did that go by the way? I'm horrible for not asking sooner."

"Well..." She laid back on the bed, "Frank and Renee were in so much shock there wasn't much drama, not like I expected, but I'm sure there will be plenty of it from here on out. To top it off, Edward who thinks the whole situation is hilarious, was taking pictures. I swear to you, snapping away with his phone."

I laughed.

Even with the night's events, that was still funny.

"Are you okay with all of it?" I asked laying down next to her.

"If my dad is happy, I'm happy for him, although I wish it was with someone besides a Denali. She seems okay or whatever, but something in my gut tells me not to trust her."

"The name says it all. I can't believe you're sibling is going to be half that."

"Hopefully, the Swan gene overrides!" She joked before closing her eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up several hours later in my bed with Bella snoring lightly next to me.

I hated sleeping in regular clothes. I was uncomfortable and mixed with my nerves, I hadn't slept well.

Edward must be working if he left Isabella here with me.

I took a quick shower and got dressed before waking her up.

"I don't wanna..." She mumbled pulling a pillow over her face.

"You're wasting time, Bella! Get up." I told her in a sweet voice yanking the covers off the bed.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"The sooner you get ready, the sooner you get to see my brother." I reminded her.

She reluctantly got out of bed, walking slowly to the bathroom.

I followed her in the bathroom. I wanted to talk to her about Emmett and his problem. I know I promised Aro I wouldn't tell, but I really didn't want to keep this from Rosalie. She had a right to know. I would want to know if I were in her place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Isabella raised an eyebrow at me.

"You don't have anything I don't. I want to talk to you about something important."

She hesitated, but began undressing after starting the water.

"What's up?" She asked getting in.

"You can't say a word to anyone about what we're about to discuss, okay?"

"Yea, sure. I know the drill." She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett has a little problem and I'm not suppose-"

"The meth?" She cut me off.

"Yea. Edward tell you?"

She nodded.

"Anyways, I'm not supposed to tell Rose, but I think she needs to know. I would want to know if I was her."

"Then tell her."

"I promised Aro I wouldn't." I frowned at her.

"So? Like they don't ever break promises? They are living by the man code of protecting each other. We need to live by the woman code and protect each other."

"I hadn't looked at it that way. You're right. I'm going to tell her."

"Onto the next subject, what's for breakfast?" Isabella smiled.

"If my mom didn't leave us anything, we'll go pick something up."

"Sounds good to my tummy!" She shouted.

Luckily, my mother left us plates fixed in the kitchen. We ate quickly and left for the hospital. Isabella would be leaving with Edward, and I planned on taking Rosalie to lunch and filling her in. It would occupy me while I waited on news about Aro.

_**Edward's POV**_

The night was going great for me until I got the call that my boy was in the slammer again. How the fuck does he keep ending up in these situations? At first I was fighting mad, until Esme filled me in on details. Jacob had been loyal so far, so he lived for the time being; however, I was on a mission to flush out a rat.

I left Isabella asleep in Esme's bed and headed out to the club to do some observing.

Emmett was still in a coma.

Aro was in jail.

Carlisle suddenly had high morals.

I was a loner for the night.

I managed to get all the names of the kidsinvolved with the deals over at Jacob's. I warned him not to do any business whatsoever until we knew what was going on. He was making good watching over Rosalie and other than putting up with her dumb vampire shows, it wasn't a bad gig.

After getting all the information I needed, I drove to my apartment, took a shower, changed and headed to the hospital.

Frank needed to go, but if I left him alive a little longer he might take care of the Charlie problem, which would save me the hassle of having to cover up I did it for a lifetime.

I would give him a month. If he didn't handle it by then, I would take him out and then deal with Charlie.

Isabella would be heartbroken, but I would be there to make it all better.

Get rid of her jacked up parents and move her in with me where she belonged.

I could give a fuck less about anyone or anything else.

Aro was being held on possession and distribution charges. My father and his father were working hard to get him out. Bail was going to be high as hell but nothing we couldn't afford. Right now the family was calling in favors just to get his bail set.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Esme wanted to go to lunch and to be honest I was ready to get out of the hospital.

I loved Emmett and I wanted to be by his side, but day after day of nothing changing was getting to me.

I wanted to go home the night before for a little while and my call to Jacob resulted in Aro getting arrested. I knew Esme was upset about that, not at me, just the whole thing in general.

"Is it too early to drink?" I asked her looking over the menu.

"Probably not. I'm thinking about having one, too." She sighed.

I waved a young waiter over and flirted a little so he wouldn't ask for me ID. I made sure to tip him a big face when he brought the bottle back so he would always be ready to serve us.

"How are you?" I asked Esme sipping my glass of Merlot.

"I'm as good as I can get. I'm sure my father will get Aro out. On the other hand, we know what kind of life they lead, jail and death come with it."

Her words rang true more than I wanted to hear. I was scared Emmett wouldn't wake up. It crossed my mind everyday.

"Rose, there is something I want to talk to you about." Esme laid her menu down and folded her hands in front of her.

"What is it?" I asked nervous.

"Did you know about Emmett's little habit?" She whispered.

"What habit?" I tried to keep my voice low. I didn't like where this was going.

"The call you took was from his meth dealer. They don't think he had anything to do with the shooting, but it was something that the guys didn't know about either."

"Meth dealer? Like he was fucking using?" I cried out.

I couldn't believe this shit.

Esme nodded.

"Are you fucking serious? I never saw him use that shit ever. How do they know some punk was talking trash?"

"He tested positive for meth and coke. It was a shock to me. Look, I wasn't suppose to tell you, but-"

"They were going to hide this from me? Is this some kind of fucking joke?" I stood up.

"Rose, please calm down. Aro will be pissed I told you. I would want to know if I were in your shoes.

I let her words sink in, and I sat back down. I downed my glass and poured another.

"I won't be a major bitch because of you, but Emmett has it coming when he wakes up."

I wasn't so convinced he would, but if he did I was going to put him back in a fucking coma.

"Thank you. My father would be pissed Aro told me and they both would be pissed I told you." Esme gave me a small smile.

We spent the rest of lunch making small talk and getting tipsy. I was glad Jacob was there to drive us back.

When we got back to the hospital Esme left with her mother and I took my usual seat next to Emmett's bed.

I sat in silence looking over the lines of Em's face. I couldn't believe the man I was so madly in love with would get himself into this shit.

Emmett was always so laid back and easy going, that was rare with his job.

Why would he turn to drugs?

Was there more going on than I knew?

The longer I thought about things the more I sobered up.

The more I sobered up, the angrier I got.

"Why would you do this?" I asked him knowing he wouldn't answer. I didn't care, it made me feel better to talk to him.

"What if we had been trying for a baby? How much money were you throwing away on fucking drugs?" My voice grew louder.

Jacob knocked on the door and asked if I was okay.

"Everything is fine." I hollered not moving from my chair.

I turned back to Emmett and suddenly his once cute dimples pissed me off. I looked around the room at all the vases filled with flowers and the balloons and gift cards. It all pissed me off. These people had no idea the secrets these men kept hidden.

If he hid drugs from me, what else could he be hiding, or would hide in the future if we even had one?

I couldn't take it anymore.

I picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered across the room and the flowers lay limp on the floor.

"This is bullshit!" I screamed running my arm the length of the windowsill and knocking its contents to the floor.

I continued to scream in frustration when Jacob and one of Em's guys busted in the door.

Jacob looked around in confusion before wrapping his arms around me to keep me from throwing anything else.

"Get her out of here." Luke told him while he pushed a button for housekeeping.

"Did you know?" I yelled at him.

He wore a confused look.

"Ms. Leone, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Can it, Luke. Did you know about the drugs?"

He paused before shaking his head.

"Fucking liar!" I screamed.

"Get her out of here. Now." Luke told Jacob before leaving the room.

"Let's go. Wherever you want." Jacob spoke in a hushed tone pulling me from the room.

I let him lead me out of the hospital. I was tired and pissed and upset. I just wanted to be anywhere but there, waiting for a man I loved to wake up.

A man who lied to me.


	49. Down Low

_**Disclaimer - Meyer owns Twilight, seriously, who doesn't know this by now?**_

_I'm sorry about the delays, but still love me. I've been super busy and haven't had my usual writing time. I plan to do some catching up over the holidays when I have some downtime. Keep showing me the love!_

_Beta'd by that hot bitch who loves to Tony Danza ya, __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Beautiful you are but you're his by far**_

_**Comin' by my way, drivin' his fancy car**_

_**Making plans to be in my life forever**_

_**Tell me, tell me that we'll always be together"**_

_R. Kelly - Down Low_

_Previously..._

_"This is bullshit!" I screamed running my arm the length of the windowsill and knocking its contents to the floor._

_I continued to scream in frustration when Jacob and one of Em's guys busted in the door._

_Jacob looked around in confusion before wrapping his arms around me to keep me from throwing anything else._

_"Get her out of here." Luke told him while he pushed a button for housekeeping._

_"Did you know?" I yelled at him._

_He wore a confused look._

_"Ms. Leone, I'm not sure what you're talking about."_

_"Can it, Luke. Did you know about the drugs?"_

_He paused before shaking his head._

_"Fucking liar!" I screamed._

_"Get her out of here. Now." Luke told Jacob before leaving the room._

_"Let's go. Wherever you want." Jacob spoke in a hushed tone pulling me from the room._

_I let him lead me out of the hospital. I was tired and pissed and upset. I just wanted to be anywhere but there, waiting for a man I loved to wake up._

_A man who lied to me._

_**Jacob's POV**_

I took Rosalie back to the penthouse.

She was fighting tears the whole way.

I knew Rosalie was a tough girl, but everyone deserves to have their moments. She was carrying a lot on her shoulders. I wanted to make it better for her, but I didn't know how.

I was spending almost all of my time with her and she had grown on me.

I didn't like to see her upset.

I was relieved the family didn't think I had set Aro up. I was going to tell them the deal was a no go, but Aro offered to handle it. I was all for it because I was trying to make as much money as possible. I wanted to be Cullen rich. I had big dreams and plans to get there.

Edward had told me not to fuck with any of that for now. Someone had set me up and I wanted to know more than anyone who it was, but right now my only concern was taking care of Rosalie. I was thankful Mrs. Cullen hadn't been there to see her tantrum. Rosalie looked like a pissed off peacock tearing up that shit.

"Want me to make you a drink?" I asked walking towards the bar.

Rosalie was lying on the couch with her arms over her head.

"Shots." She mumbled.

"Of?"

"It doesn't matter. Just pour them. I need something to drown my sorrow. I just- I just can't believe this. I know we are raised to be prepared for everything and to look the other way, but when it actually happens, I just wanna say fuck it." She sat up. on the couch wiping her eyes. She was crying, but a few stray tears had slipped down her cheeks.

"Patron it is." I replied quietly.

I poured the shots as I thought to myself if I had a girl like Rosalie, I would never hurt her, or lie to her, or take her for granted.

Didn't Emmett see what he had? And to fucking boot, she thought she was the lucky one. Her lunch with Esme today seemed to have changed that.

"Will you do a shot with me?" Rosalie looked up at me with pleading eyes.

How could I say no?

"Sure."

I tossed back my shot at the same time she did hers.

I refilled them, and we downed the Patron.

Rosalie turned the tv on, but she wasn't really watching it. It was more for background noise than anything. I think she was trying hard to get her mind off things. It wasn't working out too well for her.

"Jacob, did you know about the drugs?"

"No." I answered without hesitation. I had never seen Emmett use meth. I had never seen it in the penthouse. Edward hadn't even known, so I would say that it was a secret he never intended for anyone to find out. Well, expect for Luke.

"Thank you." Rosalie whispered.

"For?"

"Taking care of me all the time."

"It's my job." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your job is to be my bodyguard. You go above and beyond that. Thank you for it." She stared at me intently.

"It's nothing." I grinned at her.

The reality was I was in love with Rosalie Leone, and I wanted her in the worst way, but I had enough fucking sense to not go there.

"Let's watch a movie. A comedy." I suggested thinking it would lighten the mood. Maybe some liquor and dumbass humor would bring that beautiful smile to her face.

"Okay."

I put in a random Vince Vaughn DVD and sat back on the couch.

"Pause it." Rosalie stood up. "I want to put on something comfortable."

I paused the movie and waited patiently while she left and returned in some red sweat pants that hugged her curves and a little tight black tank.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

She climbed on the couch next to me, hugging a pillow to her chest.

As she watched the movie with morose eyes I couldn't help but watch her. I could look at her all day. If Emmett knew what kind of looking I was doing I would be a dead man.

Halfway through the movie Rose started yawning and soon she was leaning over on my shoulder. I knew how wrong this was, but I didn't move her. I loved feeling her against me.

She gazed up at me with half lidded eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" She whispered.

"Because you're beautiful." I murmured back know I was headed towards somewhere I shouldn't be.

While I was waiting for a response, I got something I didn't expect.

Rosalie climbed up on her knees and pressed her soft, plump lips to mine and I was in Heaven.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me and deepened the kiss briefly before pulling back.

She wore a look of rejection. I hated seeing that look on her face.

"Rosalie, we can't..."

"Why not? Nobody ever has to know." She smiled at me.

"It's not that I don't want to- it's just that if I do, I'm a dead man. I would rather be here with you everyday like this than to never see you again." I confessed to her standing up to put some distance between us.

If I didn't stop this now, I wouldn't be able to.

"I understand." Rosalie uttered crossing her arms over her chest. It made her tits rise up in her shirt and my dick loved it.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told her walking out of the room.

_I value my life. I want to live. She is candy coated poison._ I thought over and over as I ran my hand up and down my cock as images of Rosalie underneath me obtruded my thoughts.

_**Isabella's POV**_

We had just finished eatting when Edward's phone rang. I figured I would clean up while he took his call. His eyes never left me as I picked up the plates and napkins.

"Don't tell Ma. She has enough on her." Edward said before tossing hids phone on the table.

I brought my eyes up to his enraged eyes.

_Uh oh..._

I couldn't think of a single thing I had done that would piss him off, but his face said the contrary.

"What's up?" I asked sweetly.

"Did you tell Rosa about the meth thing?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled bringing his fist down on the table making the glasses rattle.

I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him.

"I trusted you with that information. You're not supposed to go blabbing your fucking mouth to Rosalie!" He jumped up knocking his chair backwards.

I felt fear racing through my veins as he stalked towards me.

At that moment, my instinct to fight back kicked in.

"I didn't say a word! Don't you dare yell at me!" I screamed in his face.

"I'll do whatever the hell I please. Don't think for a minute you can control me." He leaned into me until our faces were inches apart. "If you didn't tell, how would she know?"

I knew how she knew. Esme told her, and I told her I thought Rosalie had a right to know. I don't know what Rosalie did to rile such a reaction from Edward, but it couldn't have been good.

I wasn't going to rat Esme out, so what was I going to do?

"I don't fucking know, what I do know is that I said nothing so you need to get out of my face." I spoke calmly.

I wasn't going to deal with his bad attitude. I knew he had a lot on him, but he had another thing coming if he thought he could talk to me that way.

"I don't see how." He said before storming out of the room.

_Fuck you, too! _ I screamed in my head.

I was so mad I could see red. I glanced around the apartment for my jacket. Once I spotted it, I grabbed it and my purse and left, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walked out of the building on to the sidewalk and looked around for a cab. I stepped closer to the road and wave my arm in the air to flag one down. The yellow paint was chipped as the car pulled up to the curb. I opened the door and threw my purse on the seat, but before I could sit down I felt a large arm wrap around my waist as a hand closed over my mouth.

I tried to scream, but it was useless. They were nothing more than muffled sounds against the noise of the city.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I had a long day at the office and Heather wouldn't stop blowing my phone up begging to see me. I hadn't seen her or any other woman besides Mary Alice in a while, and I could feel my resolve weakening.

Mary Alice had been in a foul mood with her weight gain and her brother getting arrested. I just needed a few hours away with meaningless sex. I text Heather back saying I would be there in an hour.

I finisihed up at the office and drove across town to Heather's apartment building.

I parked in the alley on the side and went up to her apartment.

"I've missed you." She opened the door in black lingerie and stilettos.

"Ooh baby." I purred pushing her into the apartment and kicking the door shut.

After a few of hours of every position I could possibly want to do, I was getting ready to leave while she took a shower. When I picked up my shirt, I knocked her purse off the dresser spilling it's contents on the floor. I would have left that shit there but a couple of items caught my eye, a recorder and a couple of other high tech gadgets.

I picked up the recorder and pushed play.

Rage filled me as I listened to previous conversations I had with Heather. That bitch was trying to set me up. All the questions made sense now.

I put all of it in my jacket pockets and walked into the bathroom.

"Why the fuck have you been recording our conversations?" I said making her jump.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She stammered.

"I found your little spy stuff. Now answer my question."

"Carlisle-" she gulped, "I swear, I wasn't going to do anything with it. I love you. I was just biding time until I could figure out what to do about my boss-"

"What boss?" I grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the shower.

When she said nothing I shook her.

"I can't tell you..." She mumbled.

"Yes you can and you will." I requested.

She shook her head as tears started falling down her face.

"Tell me now!" I screamed as I shook her again.

"Ch-Charlie Swan..." She sputtered out.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

I threw her down on the floor.

"Tell me everything."

"He and Kate... w-w-want to take...down your family." She gasped out between sobs.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." I told her as I reached out and placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her chin, twisting quickly. Her limp body fell on the floor, and I picked up the phone to call the one person who would be more interested in this information than me.

_"Yea?"_ Edward answered sounding aggraivated.

This sure as hell wasn't going to help his mood.

"I need you to meet me at that hobby store. I found something you might be interested in." I said before hanging up.

I rummaged through her apartment digging out anything that could help us while I waited for Edward.


	50. In The Shadows

_**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, do you understand this yet? I really am just using her names because it's fun and I like 'em.**_

_Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. To my Guest reviews and reviews from users with disabled PM, __Thank you__! Real Life is having her way with me extra hard right now, but I'm writing every chance I get. Please be patient with me. _

_As always, keep showing the love._

_Pay tribute to my delectable Beta __**MalloryKnoxx**__!_

_**"The blood stays on the blade."**_

_Priest Vallon_

_Previously..._

_"What boss?" I grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the shower._

_When she said nothing I shook her._

_"I can't tell you..." She mumbled._

_"Yes you can and you will." I requested._

_She shook her head as tears started falling down her face._

_"Tell me now!" I screamed as I shook her again._

_"Ch-Charlie Swan..." She sputtered out._

_"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded._

_I threw her down on the floor._

_"Tell me everything."_

_"He and Kate... w-w-want to take...down your family." She gasped out between sobs._

_"I'm sorry I have to do this." I told her as I reached out and placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her chin, twisting quickly. Her limp body fell on the floor and I picked up the phone to call the one person who would be more interested in this information than me._

_"Yea?" Edward answered sounding aggrivated._

_This sure as hell wasn't going to help his mood._

_"I need you to meet me at that hobby store. I found something you might be interested in." I said before hanging up._

_I rummaged through her apartment digging out anything that could help us while I waited for Edward._

_**Edward's POV**_

Isabella had stormed out on me. Maybe I was a little rougher than I should have been with her, but I was very angry. I knew none of the guys told Rosalie so that only left my girl. She swore she didn't say a word, and I had never questioned her loyalty before.

But if she didn't tell, who did?

I would have to figure it out later. I was on my way to Carlisle's skank's place. He had information he thought I wanted. This better be worth my time. I should be running Isabella down. I had her guys on her so she would be safe. It still bothers me that she just took off. I don't like her being unguarded if only for a little while.

I pulled in the alley behind Carlisle's car and went upstairs.

I raised my hand to knock, but Carlisle opened the door before my knuckles touched the wood.

His face held a solemn look, and he motioned silently for me to enter. I took in the shitty apartment and all the electronics scattered around the cramped living room.

"The fuck?"

He shook his head and walked into the other room. I followed behind to see a tiny bedroom and through the open bathroom door I saw his naked, dead whore.

"Care to elaborate?" I said with irritation.

"Heather was working for Charlie."

His words made my stomach churn.

"Charlie Swan?" I knew, but I still needed the confirmation.

He nodded and threw the shower curtain over Heather's body.

We walked back into the living room, and he began picking up stuff and showing me as he explained.

"Heather was recording all of our conversations. She was trying to get dirt on the Volturi. I never told her anything, but she still tried. I hated to kill her, but I couldn't risk the exposure. I'm finally getting to a halfway decent point in my life. With Charlie's tie to your girl, I thought you would want to look into this yourself. I don't know what that fucking pig is up to, but it can't be good."

I gathered the contents scattered across the coffee table and dumped it all in a black garbage bag. I would listen to it at my place after I found Isabella.

We spent the next thirty minutes getting rid of the corpse before parting ways.

I was driving back to my place when my cell went off.

"Hello?" I answered not evening checking the screen.

_"Boss, we- uh...we have a problem." _Big Mike stuttered out.

"What the fuck do you mean we have a problem?" I asked sitting straight up. He had only one job and that was to look after my girl.

_"We can't find her. She isn't at home or any of her usual places."_

"I'll call my sister and the other girls. Search everywhere. Fucking malls, book stores, music stores, where the fuck ever. If she doesn't turn up they'll never find your body!" I screamed before throwing my phone.

I cursed under my breath and reached over to dig it out of the floorboard as my car swerved.

I called Esme, Alice, then Rosalie with no luck.

_Where the fuck could she be?_

I was torn between going back to my place and going through the tapes and burning down the city until I found her.

Against instinct, I went back to my place to see what was up with king pig. My guys would find her, she just needed a little time to cool off.

I sent her a quick text before I arrived at my place.

_**I'm sorry. Call me. Love you.**_

I would hear from her soon.

I lit a cigarette and listened to the tapes Heather had. Interestingly enough she recorded her conversations with Charlie and Kate, too. Why would she do that?

I deliberated whether or not to tell Isabella. At some point she would have to know.

I tried calling her a couple of more times before I called my guys. They hadn't found her yet, but she wasn't at home. Kate had just left so I decided to pay a visit to my least favorite pig.

_**Esme's POV**_

I was waiting at Aro's house for him to get home. My father called and told me he got bail, and I couldn't get over there fast enough.

I was sitting on the couch, my legs shaking in anticipation. I know it hadn't been that long since I'd seen him, but the thought of him sitting in a dirty cell made my skin crawl.

My heart picked up when I heard the front door open.

"Hey Ma!" He called out.

I jumped up and ran to him, jumping into his arms. I was going to savor the moment before he found out I told Rosalie about Emmett's problem and she had a meltdown at the hospital.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear.

"Anche a me." _(Me, too.)_

He walked over and sat on the couch keeping me in his lap.

"What's good?" I asked laying my head against his chest.

He blew out a breath.

"Everything has been explained to me so I know Jacob wasn't involved. One of his punk ass customers was though. We'll fix that. I'm going to take care of that personally. As far as evidence, there was too much for me to get off scott free. With lawyers and a ton of green, the trial will be postponed for a couple of months."

"Will you be able to graduate?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes. Even if I'm not there, my diploma will be."

It's not like any of us had been model students. Even Isabella was missing a lot these days. It didn't matter, we were all smart, and we would graduate without a problem. My father would see to that.

"How are you?" Aro mumbled against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm okay, I guess. I need to tell you something..."

"Che cosa?" _(What?)_

"I told Rosalie. I'm really sorry, but she-"

"I heard. I'm not mad at ya. If anything, it's my fault for telling you. I'm not going to be so old school that I hide everything. You women are stronger than the guys give you credit for." He kissed my temple.

I was relieved he wasn't mad and it made me feel all warm inside he wanted me to be included.

He had come a long way, and I was glad I took the risk with him.

I was going to focus on my time with him and enjoy every minute I had. Who knew what the future held.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I had my head laid on Emmett's hospital bed holding one of his large hands between mine, wallowing in pity and rejection. My life was so fucked up and I felt lost. I couldn't be mad at Jacob, it wasn't his fault I had a stupid drunken moment. Thank God he put a stop to it and was enough of a gentleman not to mention it.

Carlisle was going to be here soon to check on Em, and Mary Alice was coming with him to check on me. I felt bad because she was pregnant and should be in the spotlight; yet, here she was putting up with Carlisle's adultery and tending to the rest of us.

Not too long ago, we were both planning weddings and then it just kind of died off. If Emmett woke up, I would jump right back into planning without hesitation, as long as he stayed clean. I wouldn't tolerate drugs.

Carlisle seemed to be doing better, as much as Alice was telling.

I was ready for them to come and go so I could continue to loll in misery alone.

All of my emotions caught up with me when a sob slipped out. I felt a slight movement amid my hands before I heard anutterance that nearly brought me to my knees.

"Rosalie?" A hoarse whisper floated to my ears.

"Em?" I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"Wa-"

"I got it!" I shot up and hit the call button for the nurse.

I quickly filled a cup with ice and water holding it to his lips. He gulped it greedily as his eyes fluttered.

"Oh Dio, ho aspettato per voi..." _(Oh God, I've been waiting for you...)_

"Perché piangi piccola?" _(Why are you crying babe?)_

"I'm... I'm just so happy you came back to me." I cried out.

This was a sign from God that we would make it through whatever came at us.

I crawled into his arms and cried happy tears on his hospital gown. I should have been calling his family, but I knew the nurses would do it for me. I just wanted to be close to him.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I woke up to find myself in a dark hotel room that was actually well this side of nice. I rubbed my aching head and looked around to see no one else in the room with me. I seriously doubted that I was alone, but it was nice not to have someone staring at me.

With my new found life, there was no telling who grabbed me.

I got up, stumbling to the bathroom. On the way I glanced at the clock and saw it had been only a couple of hours since I stormed out of Edward's apartment. I did my business and noticed a change of clothes laid out on the counter.

_Creepy..._

I turned in a sloppy circle taking in every detail I could when the phone rang.

The shrill sound startled me.

On the fifth ring, I finally crossed the room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I managed with my raspy voice.

_"It's good to see you're awake, Isabella." _A female voice chimed.

"I guess." What the fuck else was I suppose to say to my kidnapper?

_"If you haven't found it, there is a change of clothes for you and food will be there shortly. I'm tied up so it will be a little while before I can get there. Don't try to leave, I have guards at your door."_

The call ended and I wondered what the hell was going on. There was no way the person who took me was a woman, yet it was obviously a woman on the phone.

It wasn't my mother and it wasn't Kate, but the voice still sounded slightly familiar.

I searched my clothes and the room for my cell before giving up.

My brain kept playing the voice over and over in my head as I took the quickest shower of my life and slipped on the black yoga pants and black long sleeve hoodie.

Where the fuck was Edward or my dad or my bodyguards?

I know I sneaked out, but weren't they supposed to be like ninja trained?

I turned on the small lamp on the nightstand and sat in the chair in the corner waiting.

I don't know for sure what I was waiting for.

Edward?

My dad?

Someone to rescue me?

Perhaps all of them.

Some time had passed before the metal lock on the door tumbled and it swung open revealing more light than I cared for, shadowing a curvy figure in the doorway.

"Hello little Isabella." A shrill voice greeted.


	51. Game On

_**Disclaimer - Meyer owns Twilight and made Bella Swan a stupid, selfish naive whore who couldn't live without a man's attention. Carry on...**_

_Thanks to all. You know what for. Now, let's get this show on the road..._

_Sending an angry Mobward to my vivacious Beta __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Richie loved to use 22s because the bullets are small and they don't come out the other end like a 45, see, a 45 will blow a barn door out the back of your head and there's a lot of dry cleaning involved, but a 22 will just rattle around like Pac-Man until you're dead." **_

_Vincent 'Vinnie' Antonelli_

_Previously..._

_The call ended and I wondered what the hell was going on. There was no way the person who took me was a woman, yet it was obviously a woman on the phone._

_It wasn't my mother and it wasn't Kate, but the voice still sounded slightly familiar._

_I searched my clothes and the room for my cell before giving up._

_My brain kept playing the voice over and over in my head as I took the quickest shower of my life and slipped on the black yoga pants and black long sleeve hoodie._

_Where the fuck was Edward or my dad or my bodyguards?_

_I know I sneaked out, but weren't they supposed to be like ninja trained?_

_I turned on the small lamp on the nightstand and sat in the chair in the corner waiting._

_I don't know for sure what I was waiting for._

_Edward?_

_My dad?_

_Someone to rescue me?_

_Perhaps all of them._

_Some time had passed before the metal lock on the door tumbled and it swung open revealing more light than I cared for, shadowing a curvy figure in the doorway._

_"Hello little Isabella." A shrill voice greeted._

_**Edward's POV**_

I whipped into Charlie's driveway not giving a fuck if anyone saw my car. It's not like I wasn't over there all the time to see Isabella anyway.

Usually, I went through the pleasantries of knocking and blah blah blah, but I wasn't fucking with that tonight.

I kicked the door open to a startled Charlie jumping out of his chair.

"Oh, it's you." He gave a small laugh and started to sit back down.

I crossed the room quickly and pulled my gun from my jacket, pushing the barrel into his forehead.

"We need to talk, pig."

His face lost a shade of color as he stared at the chrome pointed directly at his brain.

"Wha-what's going on?"

"Is there more than one reason why I would bust through your door and hold a gun to your head?" I smirked at him.

He swallowed and held his hands up in surrender.

Charlie wasn't stupid enough to think I would play games with him.

"Since you're not so talkative, I'll jumpstart this conversation. Thanks to Heather recording everything, I know what the three of you had planned.

So, give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out right now." I pushed my gun deeper into his skin.

"It would kill Isabella. Look, I'll- I'll drop it against your family. I swear. Just let me live. Isabella doesn't get hurt, and her sibling gets a father."

"Not good enough." I smiled at him.

Instead of pulling the trigger, I reared back and pistol-whipped him as hard as I could knocking him out and sending him to the floor.

I would kill Charlie, but not in the house Isabella slept in.

I hurriedly tied him up and killed the outside lights so none of the neighbors would notice me dragging him to my car. I put him in the trunk and headed downtown to one of the warehouses. I knew at least two of them would be empty tonight.

I dialed Aro.

_"Hey man-"_

"Get off my sister, and meet me at the spot."

_"I'm not even on Esme right now, we're at the hospital. Everyone has been trying to get in touch with you. Emmett woke up." _He spoke lower so I knew where my parents were close by.

I had tons of questions for my brother, but King Pig had to be dealt with now.

"I'll be up there soon, but I need your help now."

_"I'll get away. See ya in twenty."_

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Are you ready for something to eat?" The familiar blonde asked sitting a takeout box on the counter.

"Roxy?"

"You do remember me!" She whirled around in mock surprise, her skirt flaring out.

"I do." I replied in a relaxed tone. Inside my nerves were all over the place, but I was trying to keep calm until I could figure out what the hell was going on and a way out of here.

"I assume you're wondering why you're here?" She asked in a placid tone as if she was asking me about the weather.

"Yes."

"Well, that's for me to know." She grinned, "You should eat, you have to be hungry by now."

_As if I would eat anything you gave me..._

"Actually, I'm not. When do you plan on telling me why I'm here?"

"Soon. I'm sure Edward will be coming for you shortly. Things will get interesting soon enough." She smiled and sat down at the little table in the corner.

The smell of the food made my stomach growl, but I refused to eat anything she gave me.

Roxy opened the box and picked up a couple of fries, tossing them in her mouth.

"Your father's little indiscretion has caused a lot of trouble in my life. Did you know that?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

I said nothing, confused by her comment. How would anything with my dad cause her trouble?

"You're very quiet, Isabella. Is something the matter?"

_Other than you kidnapping, no._

"I don't understand how anything pertaining to me or my father would relate to you."

"You're with a Volturi, and you're father is now having a child of the Denali family. My father feels that will cut him out of all business deals, that it will unify the two families. He's made a lot of his money doing side business with made men." She explained picking up another fry.

I didn't like where this was headed at all. I shifted in my seat.

"Relax, I did you a favor by grabbing you before my father had the chance."

"What do you mean before your dad had the chance?"

"I don't like you or any of your little friends, but I will do what I need to to get what I want. My father had plans for you and Charlie. I got to you in time, however, I don't know if your father will be granted such a fate. I was hoping my own father's stupid behavior would result in his own end so I could get my inheritence and get out of here."

"So you plan on killing me?"

"Only if I have to, you're worth much more alive than dead. You have no idea how much you mean to Edward, do you?"

I was beginning to. I would never doubt his word again, if I got out of this mess.

"So what is your plan? It seems like you're wasting a lot of time sitting in this hotel room with me."

I don't know why I was being so cocky. She could kill me at any time, and no one knew where I was. I didn't think she had it in her, I guess. I had spent the last several months with hardened criminals, and Roxy seemed like a spoiled rich girl trying to get her way.

I was thankful she saved me from her father, but I would never tell her that. She could have just warned us.

_Stupid bitch._

"It's not time wasted, trust me." She smirked and walked out.

The door shut and locked behind her. I listened to her heels click down the hallway and when I didn't hear them anymore, I picked up the phone and tried to dial out. I got nothing.

_Please let Edward show up soon._ I prayed.

In the meantime, I looked around the room for anything that could be a weapon.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Before Elizabeth arrived, Emmettino had a talk with Emmett about what he was and wasn't allowed to do. He wouldn't look at me the entire time. My anger had subsided, and I would wait until we were alone to ask all of my questions.

"What would you like me to cook for you?" Elizabeth asked stroking Emmett's face.

"You don't have to cook anything, Ma. Just get me out of this place." He grinned at her.

"Carlisle said you have to wait a few more days." I eyed him. I was ready to have him home, but not at the risk of his health or life.

"What does he know?" Em joked.

"He did go to medical school." His mother scolded.

"Alright, I'll stay for you. The women in my life..." he rolled his eyes.

The next few hours were spent with everyone in and out visiting. I couldn't wait to get my man alone and get some answers.

Emmettino must have known this because he made Elizabeth leave with him.

I mouthed 'Thank you' to him on their way out and he nodded.

"Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable?" I asked Emmett straightening out his cover.

"I'm good."

"That's good." I reached out and smacked him in the side of the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" he grabbed his head.

"The meth. The lying about the meth. The meth. The hiding something from me. The meth. Oh, and the meth."

"Rose, I don't-"

"Can it. Your family has dealt with your dealer, and I know your father spoke to you about staying clean. I want to know how long and why."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We can get through this together. I love you, Emmett! I need to know and everything will go back to normal. I'll go back to planning our wedding."

"It wasn't long, a few months. The coke wasn't cutting it anymore, and I needed a pick me up. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I swear to you I'll stay clean."

I couldn't find anything in his eyes that went against what he was telling me.

"Deal." I leaned up kissing him. It was the first time in a couple of weeks that his lips pressed back against mine. It felt wonderful.

"Ho bisogno di te." _(I need you.) _He whispered huskily.

"I'm right here." I looked at him questioningly.

"Ti piace questa ..." _(Like this...)_ He pulled up on the bed until I was straddling him.

"Sei sicuro?" _(Are you sure?) _

He grinned and pulled my hips down, grinding me against his erection.

"Taci, piccola." _(Be quiet, babe.)_ He grinned at me pulling my skirt up, bunching it around my waist. He hooked his fingers in my panties pulling them to the side as I yanked his covers down. He entered me in one deep thrust that left me seeing stars.

I rode him fast and hard. It had been too long, and I couldn't get enough of him. I leaned my head back, biting my lip to keep my cries of passion under control. Emmett thrust up to meet my every movement. My whole body felt like it was on fire as he pulled me against him, shoving all of his cock into me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. As the screams started escaping my lips, Emmett placed his hand over my mouth to shut me up. I bit onto his hand and grinded against him wildly as I came undone.

Emmett bucked his hips against me until I felt his cock pulsated within my walls.

I collapsed onto his chest, taking deep breaths.

"It's good to be back." He whispered against the shell of my ear.

"Mmm hmm..." I mumbled not moving. I fell asleep on his chest, all remains of doubt or guilt washed away.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"Are you okay?" I asked Carlisle as he crumpled on the couch next to me.

"Yes, love. Just worn out."

"Would you like me to make you a drink?" I rubbed his shoulder.

"No, you rest. I just want to sit here with you and enjoy the moment. We only have a couple of months before the baby gets here."

"I've been thinking about names." I told him continuing to massage down his arm and back up.

"Yea?" He looked at me with a newfound alertness. For all of his mood swings and assholeness in the past, the baby always perked him up.

"I like Melania."

He watched me for a moment before speaking.

"Just the one name? You haven't thought about anything else?"

I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"I like it."

"I'm glad. I wasn't giving you a say anyhow." I grinned snuggling into his side.

We were watching whatever was on tv and basking in each other's company when his phone started ringing.

"What?" He answered in an ill tone.

His eyes went wide as he sat up.

"Are you sure?"

He was nodding his head and throwing out 'yea's' before he jumped off the couch.

"What's wrong?" I stood up following him to our room while he rummaged through the closet for a fresh suit.

"I don't want you to get to upset because of the baby, but Isabella has been taken and I have to go help Edward get her back."

"What?" I cried out.

"It will be okay. We'll take care of everything. I don't want you to worry and do not leave this house. I don't want you out of your guys' sight."

"Okay." I nodded. I felt faint. I laid down on the bed. Everything that kept happening, all the from bad to worse was catching up with me and no matter how many times Carlisle said not to worry, I was going to worry, especially with my best friend being kidnapped.

He gave me a deep, brief kiss before heading out.

I still couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I would just lie here and rest for a while.


	52. One Down

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight nor do I pretend I do. **_

_Thanks, many, many thanks. Keep showing the love._

_My guest reviews, thank you. I can't respond to them._

_Curious, do I have any male readers?_

_Beta'd by that sexy beastiva __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Don't fuck wit me!"**_

_- Tony, Scarface 1983_

_**Edward's POV**_

I was in a blind rage.

Someone had taken the love of my life and I would hunt them down and murder them in the most painful, endless manner.

I was standing in the warehouse over Charlie's uncounsious body when the call came.

_"If you want Isabella back, leave five million dollars in the payphone on East Green St down from Pano's Pizza tonight at seven." A gruff voice spoke._

That was all that was said before they hung up. I screamed every threat that ran through my mind, but it was useless.

Obviously, this person was suicidal.

We put a still tied up Charlie in my trunk and headed to my apartment. We tried to trace the call, but it came from a prepaid cell bought with cash.

I was beating the steering wheel and racking my brain thinking of who could have her and where she could be.

Aro said nothing once we got to my apartment. He just got on the computer and phone making calls. Carlisle would be here shortly and we would get down to business. We had all our guys tearing apart the city.

When I got Isabella back, she would be handcuffed to me. I don't care if she had to take a shit, she wouldn't do it alone.

Luck gave way when a friend of Martin's daughter told one of my guys that she had plans to get what she deserved and was leaving town. Roxy was scorned big time by our family. What I couldn't figure out is why she would snatch Isabella and not Alice. She had to have been watching to know the exact moment Isabella would be unguarded.

"Find out where that bitch likes to hang out and get someone on it now!" I screamed at Aro throwing things around the apartment.

I felt like a caged animal. I wanted my woman back. I would get to her as soon as I could, and not knowing where she was was killing me.

"We'll find her." Carlisle said calmly walking into the room.

"Her credit cards haven't been used in a couple of days, but she runs around with her cousin a lot, a guy named Kevin Hughs. His card was used yesterday to book a room at the Palano Inn a few blocks away."

"Let's get on it." I said shoving an extra gun in my waist. "Send someone to that payphone with a bag of whatever and tell them to grab whoever picks it up."

I sped across town with Aro and Carlisle following me. We parked in the parking garage at the building next to the hotel. I didn't know how elaborate this plan was and I knew I was halfcocked so I wanted to be prepared for whatever.

We crept through the back entrance of the kitchen and made our way up to the fifth floor. As soon as we stepped off the elevator and rounded the corned I knew where my Isabella was. A room towards the end of the hallway had two guys standing guard.

I didn't think twice before firing shots down the hallway and taking them out before they had a chance to defend themselves. Carlisle and Aro would take care of the bodies.

I kicked in the door and thanked God for the gasp I heard.

Until I realized who it belonged to.

"Where the fuck is she?" I shouted crossing the room quickly and snatching the guy up by his shirt.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" He stammered out.

"You Kevin?" I shoved my pistol under his chin.

"Y-yes..."

"We're taking a little ride." I yanked him out of the chair dragging him out of the hotel. I struck him in the back of the head and put him in the trunk with Charlie. This was a lot of work to still not have found my girl.

I would.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Everything in the room was nailed down or missing so I had no luck in finding anything to defend myself with. I tried the phone repeatedly, but to no avail was there never a dialtone.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed when Roxy came back in.

"Hello!" She sang like we were old friends.

_Fuck off!_

"Not in the mood to talk?" She made a pouty face, "I brought you some coffee and donuts. Hungry yet?"

"No."

"That's such a shame. You could use some meat on those bones."

I said nothing. I didn't care to conversate with her. I watched as she sipped her coffee and made small talk. Nothing she was saying was of importance, but I paid attention none the less.

In the middle of one of her boring stories about some vacation she took a few years ago gunshots rang out through the hall.

I jerked my head up hoping and listening.

I heard the distinct tone of Edward's voice, and I jumped up running towards the door.

"Edward!" I screamed out before I felt something hard connect with the back of my head. Everything went black after that.

I woke up in complete darkness not knowing how much time had passed. I tried to move around, but ropes were tied around my wrists holding them firmly behind my back. I was sitting on the floor with no idea of where I was. My head was throbbing, and I was fighting back tears.

Edward had been so close, and I had thought it was all over. I didn't know where I was. I had a deep sinking feeling that I wasn't going to be treated as kindly as before.

Some time had passed when I heard Roxy in the distance crying in hysterics to someone. I didn't hear anyone else so I assumed she was on the phone. I couldn't make out much of what she said other than _deep shit_ and _please help me_. I never heard a thing about where we were.

I kept waiting for her to want to talk to me again or something, but nothing came.

I continued to sit in whatever small dark room I was in praying for some way out.

_**Aro's POV**_

After Carlisle and I disposed of the bodies we headed back to the warehouse to meet up with Edward.

"If you kill him, you'll never get anything out of him." Carlisle sang lighting a cigarette, "Dio Mia that's good..."

Edward looked as pissed as I'd ever seen him. Not to say I blamed him. If someone took Esme, I would go off the hitch and kill them right off the bat, which would do no good.

"Where's the other?" I asked looking around for Charlie.

"Where he was."

"What's the plan with this guy?"

"We're going to make him talk." Edward said with a wicked grin.

I nodded looking at the average size out of shape guy tied to the table.

Edward circled the table like a vulture. He approached and smacked the guy bringing him out of his daze.

"Where am I?" He croaked out.

"Hell." Edward replied coldly.

"Please don't kill me. I was..."

"Was what?" I asked.

When he didn't speak, Edward dropped a brick on his nuts.

He writhed and cried out in pain.

"Scream as much as you want, nobody can hear you." Carlisle blew out a poof of smoke in his face.

"You answer, you live." Edward told him opening a bag and laying out various tools.

He looked afraid and in pain. Not as much pain as he would be in before he died, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Dude, you should talk. The girl you took, that's his lady. You have no idea how bad you fucked up." I laughed at the guy. Nothing was funny about the situation, but his misery would be.

"I just took a job, I swear I didn't know who it was. I was just helping out my..." He choked out.

I think the bitch was about to cry. Why do they always cry?

"Help out your what?" Edward asked holding up a circular saw inspecting the blade.

"Please." He begged.

"Please what?" Edward cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Please don't kill me."

"I have better plans for you." Edward grinned starting up the saw. He brought it down slowly until it was hovering about the guy's upper thigh.

"MY COUSIN!" He yelled.

Edward paused and waited for him to continue.

"Roxy, sh-she wanted her before her father got her. She just wanted ransom money to get away, she didn't plan on hurting her."

"What does Martin want with her?" Carlisle asked very curious.

"I'm not in business, but Roxy said he wanted to take out Swan's family to break the link between the two families."

"Where is Isabella?" Edward asked jiggling the weapon in his hand.

"I don't know. Somewhere downtown, I think."

"I think he is lying." Carlisle flipped ashes on him.

"Once more chance, where is Isabella? Where is Roxy?" Edward turned the speed on the saw up.

"They were at the hotel! The room across the hall!"

"I think that's all we need to know." I smirked as Edward brought the saw down on his leg.

Screams that would have sickened a weaker man filled the air and blood poured. Edward wouldn't stop until the kid had suffered. When he finished one leg, he moved onto the other.

Kevin begged.

For mercy.

For forgiveness.

For God.

Not a word met Edward's ears.

Carlisle and I stood watching as Edward released his frustration and anger.

After the legs, he moved onto his arms. Then he was done.

"Get a bag." He said dropping the saw.

We got out a bag and opened it up, moving Kevin and his severed limbs into it.

"Wait until he bleeds out then have Aturo leave him in Martin's trunk. It'll be his only warning before I come for him." Edward lit a cigarette and walked out.

"We're going to have some fun tonight." I rubbed my hands together before closing the bag up.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have another job to go to in the morning." Carlisle huffed.

Kevin was still screaming and whimpering. It wouldn't last long. He would bleed out soon.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I was lying in bed rubbing my stomach. I was so tired, and it felt like I was having Braxton's Hicks.

I was so worried about Isabella and what the men in this family were up to. I was normally a much stronger person, but the pregnancy hormones were wearing me down.

Over all the years, I had seen violence and crime, not that I was supposed to, but it comes with the territory of being a mafia kid. I had never experienced someone being kidnapped.

I got up to fix myself a cup of tea and wait for Carlisle.

I wouldn't be able to sleep until I knew Isabella was okay.

The men all raised their gaze to the ceiling when I walked through in nothing but one of Carlisle's shirts. I didn't care. I was so used to them being there it didn't phase me.

"Can I get you anything?" Sammy asked not looking at me.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to make a cup of tea."

I dug through the cabinet for my favorite tea, stopping to grab my stomach. I was having small cramps, but it was enough to grab my attention. I would talk to Carlisle as soon as he got home. I thought it was just my nerves.

"Ms. Luciano?" Sammy took a couple steps toward me.

I put my hand up for him to stop.

"I'm fine. Promise. Just growing pains." I gave him a small smile to placate him.

"If you need anything, let me know. Mr. Volturi won't be happy if anything happens to you or the baby." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I still have two months. It's okay."

I finished my tea and retreated to my room to lie down. I just needed some rest.

I sipped my tea and turned the TV on for background noise.

The cramps were coming and going, but I ignored them until they became more intense.

"Sammy?" I shouted.

I wasn't sure if he heard me, but as I tried to get out of bed he knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said shortly trying to even my breathing.

"Are you alright?" He looked concerned walking over to the bed.

"I-I don't know. Please call Carlisle."

He held his hand up when I tried to get up.

"Stay there. Let me see what Boss wants me to do."

I nodded and rubbed my stomach some more.

"Andrà tutto bene, piccola." _(Everything will be okay, baby.)_

"He's not answering. I think we should take you to the hospital."

"Yea." I nodded reluctantly. I was scared, and I wanted Carlisle with me more than anything else.

Sammy took my hand and was helping me up when sharp pains ran through my abdomen doubling me over.

I screamed and dug my nails into Sammy's hand.

Sammy said nothing and scooped me up screaming for someone to get the car ready.

"Grab my bag." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Get the bag!" he hollered walking out with me. We got in the car and drove towards the hospital.

Sammy kept dialing until finally he got an answer.

"Boss, we're on our way to the hospital. Something isn't right with Ms. Luciano. She said she had cramps.

I heard Carlisle yelling from the other end, but I couldn't concentrate on his words.

"Yes sir." Sammy said before putting his phone back in his pocket. "He'll meet us there. He was with business, but he is leaving now."

"Good." I answered with a small smile. I was scared, but Carlisle being there would make me feel better.


	53. About Damn Time

_**Disclaimer - Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_Thanks to everyone showing me the love and support. Sorry this took so long, Real Life is kicking my ass again. Keep on showing me the love and I'll be back shortly. :D_

_Keep in mind when reading that although in real life it has been several days with this last chapters, in the story timeline, the kidnapping has been around 24 hours. So that's why Charlie hasn't sufficated. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Beta'd by my FanFic mistress, the sexy __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"I hate this "crime doesn't pay" stuff. Crime in the United States is perhaps one of the biggest businesses in the world today."**_

_-Peter Kirk_

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

Carlisle arrived at the hospital in record time and made sure I was checked into a private room. I don't know what threats may have been used to have my OBGYN, Dr. Greene arriving only behind Carlisle, but I didn't care.

I was hooked up to a monitor, and Dr. Greene had examined me.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She asked looking over the top of a clipboard.

"Ten or fifteen minutes?" I replied as a question. I hadn't really timed them, I just knew they were painful and something felt off.

"Are you under a lot of stress?"

"Same as anyone else." I lied. I was under more stress than anyone could imagine. My baby's father was a huge manwhore, my whole family was full of criminals, my own father hardly spoke to me, and my best friend was being held hostage somewhere.

"I'm giving you Magnesium Sulfate to stop the labor and corticosteriods to help boost baby's lung development. Thirty-two weeks is too early for you to deliver so I'm going to do everything in my power to hold it off. You're on full bed-rest until you deliver, and I am going to stress to you repeatedly how important it is for you to take it easy! Avoid any and everything that might possibly upset you." She waved her hands around while she talked.

If only it would be as easy as she instructed. I could lay in a bed all day, but it wouldn't ease my mind.

"When can I go home?" I looked from her to Carlisle.

"We'll keep you here for a day or so and watch you. If everything goes well, then you can go home. I'll be back in the morning to check on you."

"Thank you, Dr. Greene." Carlisle told her as she gathered her things to leave. He handed her an envelope which she grabbed in a hurry. She gave me a smile and left.

"How are you feeling, love?" Carlisle brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my fingers.

"I'm worried." I admitted quietly.

"We'll handle whatever comes our way. You and my bambino will receive only the best. I am going to keep a closer eye on you, and _you,_ you are going to get plenty of rest and not do a thing." He smiled slightly as he spoke.

Nobody was in the room with us, besides Sammy. He never went anywhere. I knew Carlisle also had a couple of guys in the hallway and more scattered throughout the hospital.

"How's everything with..." I couldn't bring myself to say her name without crying.

"He's much closer, don't worry. I haven't talked to him since I left. As soon as he calls, I will fill you in. Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go talk to Emmett?"

"I don't want you to leave. You're going to be gone all the time between the family and the practice." I complained. I was being super clingy, but I couldn't help it.

"I hired another doctor to help with my office. Dr. Cooper. He's going to cover things so I can spend extra time with you during the rest of your pregnancy and the first few weeks with my bambino." He assured me rubbing his fingers up and down my arm.

"Okay. Go see Em. Do what needs to be done." I gave in. I wanted Isabella back and in one piece. All of my daughter's aunties would be here.

"Te amo." He said trailing a kiss across my forehead before walking out.

"Sammy, I'm so tired, but can you have someone bring some Taco Bell? I'm starving." I gave him a puppy dog face.

He nodded, and I rolled over.

I was out before my food arrived.

_**Edward's POV**_

I went back to the hotel and searched the room across the hall. I found nothing except for the clothes Isabella left in and a wet towel on the floor. I didn't like the looks of it. I had one of our tech geeks tracing Roxy's phone calls to see who she had been talking to lately.

I was seeing red, and I couldn't wait to find that bitch and punish her like she deserved. I didn't think for a minute she had the intelligence to out run me or hide from me. It wouldn't take long until I left her dead just like her cousin. But with her, I would have an audience.

Charlie was still in my trunk. I hope he hadn't suffocated yet, because then I couldn't have in fun with him.

I was in complete predator mode, and I wasn't leaving anyone alive in my wake tonight.

I sent men for Kate, but she was nowhere to be found. She could wait until later. She would be an amateur threat without Charlie.

Finding Roxy was my main concern. I was saving her father for last.

I picked up all traces of Isabella and left the hotel calling my tech guy.

Until I knew anything I was going back out to a smaller warehouse to deal with Charlie. I needed him the fuck out of the way so I could be done with that.

"What ya got?" I asked when Eric answered the phone.

_"Calls to her dad and some friends. None of the names ring any bells yet. I'm working on locating her phone if she is using it. If she was dumb enough to get on it, it will tell us where she is."_

"Let me know ASAP." I hung up and pushed the gas.

Aro was standing out front smoking a cigarette. No matter where he was, he looked like he was standing outside the club bored.

"Ya holding up aight?" He followed me around to my trunk.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" I eyed him incredulously.

"Just- nothing, trying to check on ya." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need checking on. We're fucking men. Act like it! For Christ's sakes, you've been around my sister too much." I furrowed my brow at him. I had way too much going on to deal with Aro acting like he got a fucking period.

We carried Charlie inside, and he started to rouse.

"I want no one else here for this." I told Aro while we sat Charlie in a chair and tied him up.

"I wouldn't either."

Emmett couldn't be here, so I had to settle for Aro. He was my boy. I knew he had my back.

"Where the hell am I?" Charlie asked in a truculent tone, shaking his head.

I pulled another chair up and turned it backwards, straddling it.

"Like I would tell you." I laughed in his face.

"What do you want?" He raised his eyes to look at me.

His eyes were dark chocolate, even darker than his daughter's. They held no trace of fear or regret. Charlie was a much harder man than I gave him credit for.

"I want to know all about your plans. What do you know? What have you told? What kind of evidence do you have?" I held up a finger with each question I asked.

"If you heard the tapes with Heather, then you know. I haven't told anyone what I know. Why would I want big time Feds shitting around my investigation?" He chuckled.

I glanced at Aro to make sure he was paying attention to everything Charlie said. I wasn't sure how much detail I would remember the way everything was racing. My head. My heart. My nerves.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know the easy way, I will get it out of you the hard way." I told him collectedly.

He said nothing so I stood up, kicking the chair away. I walked over to the corner of the room picking up a length of chain.

Charlie's eyes widened minutely as I walked back, but he kept his game face.

He still said nothing so I wrapped one end around my hand and closed my fingers around it.

"I love your daughter more than my own life. You, however, are just an obstacle in my way. Once you're not there anymore, I won't have to deal with dodging you. Isabella will move into my home, and I'll be her _daddy."_ I goaded him walking in a circle around his chair.

His only reaction was the deep breath he drew in.

I stepped until I was in front of him. I gave no warning, but it didn't matter. He anticipated what was coming. I swung the chain basking in the sound of the metal links striking his face.

He grunted, keeping his head up.

I took pleasure in swinging the chain again. Blood started to dribble down his face where the impact of the metal broke skin.

"Ready to talk?" Aro asked nonchalantly, pulling out a flask.

"Fuck you." Charlie spat out.

I didn't even look as I flung the chain again.

Charlie groaned and finally leaned his head down. I knew where my girl got her strength.

I dropped the chain to the floor, the sound echoing through the building.

"Listen to me you stinkin' pig. I will get what I want out of you. I always get my way." I told him leaning over. He had the audacity to give me the stink eye sparking the non- existent fuse on my temper.

I reeled my arm back and let go with everything I had. My fist landed squarely on his face, the force of the blow knocking his chair backwards. The crack of a freshly broken nose resonated in the air.

"Vaffanculo maiale!" _(Fuck you pig!)_ I turned away from him as new plans formulated in my mind. "Trova Kate e portala qui." _(Find Kate and bring her here.)_

Aro's face held a disinterested look as he tossed his cigarette Charlie's way and walked out.

_**Isabella's POV**_

My stomach grumbled and knotted on itself letting me know just how long I had been without food. I prayed and hoped and wished for some kind of miracle to get me out of the closet I was locked in, away from wherever the hell I was.

My wrist felt raw and my legs were numb from being tied up and sitting on the floor for so long.

I was exhausted, but there was no way I could sleep. I didn't want anymore of me touching the floor than had to.

I heard footsteps and slowed my breathing trying to be as quiet so I could hear as much as possible.

Roxy was pacing and mumbling to herself when I heard another set of footsteps slowly approaching.

"Thank God you're here!" Roxy called out.

"What is going on? Why the hell are you in this dilapidated factory? What did you do that you need to hide here?" A familiar voice asked sounding irritated.

"I kidnapped someone, and I need you to help me get rid of her..."

"KIDNAPPED? Dio Mia, what is wrong with you?" The other voice asked.

Jane! It was Jane. I didn't see Carlisle's family lasting much longer, not that there was that much left of it.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Felix." Roxy warned her voice getting closer.

I squinted my eyes as the light hit them.

Jane gasped as she took in the sight of me.

"Roxy, you can't be serious! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Jane walked over and started untying me.

"No!" Roxy screamed in a panic.

"You can't keep her. She is with Edward, like you didn't fucking know. I'm not crossing my own family!" Jane shouted at her helping me stand.

I had never been thankful for a member of the Volturi family. I would overlook all the shit she gave Alice.

We stepped out of the closet into a large open space with old, rundown machines and pieces of pipe and metal laying around. I hadn't said a word, I was waiting to see how the rest of this would play out. I flexed my hands and wrists to loosen my muscles.

"They will kill me!" Roxy paced between us and the only door I could see without a lock on it.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Jane rolled her eyes.

Roxy rushed over and grabbed her shoulders, "You have to help me! You're supposed to be my friend!" She pleaded.

"I'm not crossing my family. You know how it works. Edward is made, and Isabella is with him. Has the peroxide gotten to your brain?" Jane pushed her to the side and turned towards me. "Let's go."

She started to walk, but before I could follow Roxy picked up a piece of scrap metal and lunged.

"Jane!" I yelled trying to warn her. She turned to see Roxy coming at her and sidestepped, but not enough. The metal sunk into her shoulder, and she shrieked in pain. She stumbled a couple of steps before catching her balance and backing away slowly.

My eyes raked over my surroundings, searching for anything I could use to defend us. My eyes fell on a block of concrete about the size of a odd shaped basketball. I quickly made my way over as Jane tried to talk Roxy down. Stupid and desperate were a _bad_ combination.

I bent at my knees and used a good bit of strength to pick up the chunk of rock and run towards Roxy. I lifted last minute so I would hit her head. I made it to her neck and a sickening crunch stopped her frantic words midsentence. Things seemed to move in slow motion as she went down.

"Not too bad." Jane panted, giving me a half smile. Blood was slowly seeping down her arm.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I hurried to her side.

"I'll be fine. We have to get out of here before she comes to." Jane jerked her head towards Roxy's unconscious form on the ground.

"Yea." I agreed shakily. It all seemed unreal and too easy to get away. Jane grabbed me with her good arm and pulled me towards the door. My spirits lifted at being so close to outside. As we pushed together and broke out into an alley behind the building, we were met by a large man aiming a gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mouth breaking into a dark grin.

"We're leaving, Henry, and if you have any fucking sense you'll get the fuck out of the way. Did you forget who I am?" Jane held her head high.

"I don't think so. Ms. Martin promised me a cut, and I intend to collect.

"Whatever." Jane said pulling me as she continued forward.

"If I don't get my money, you don't get to live." He warned raising the gun higher and aiming at our heads.

Jane stopped short and held onto my arm. I was too scared to even scream. Why were my survival instincts not kicking in? Didn't I have any?

"I'll pay you twice whatever you were going to get if you let us go." Jane countered.

"Yea, right." He looked skeptical.

I caught a glimpse of small movement out of my peripheral vision. I didn't know whether to turn my head or not. It could be someone else with Roxy, but it could also be Edward and I didn't want to give him away.

"You know I have plenty of money." Jane kept her voice calm.

He looked as if he was considering it while I turned my head slightly seeing Aro wink at me as he rounded a corner. I tried not to smile as relief flooding through me. I knew Edward had been the first movement I caught.

I squeezed Jane's hand and turned back just in time to see Henry's head explode. I gasped, still unable to find a scream as Edward rushed up to me wrapping me in his arms. He muttered things in Italian I didn't understand aside from _I love you_.

"Edward!" I choked out as tears began falling. He held me tight and looked around.

"There isn't anyone else that we know of." Jane said softly. Her face looked pale.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" I found my voice, tugging on Edward's sleeve.

"I already texted Carlisle." He said and grabbed Jane's arm pulling her behind us as we walked back towards a dark SUV.

"What about Aro?" I asked in a panic.

"He can handle himself." Edward laughed, "He's making sure we're not leaving anyone behind."

I nodded. I let him help me in the vehicle and then Jane. He kept a hand on some part of me as he raced through the streets.

"Jane? You with us?" Edward asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Uh huh..." She answered weakly.

In what seemed like no time, we pulled up in front of his apartment building.

"This isn't a hospital." I murmured giving him a look.

"Carlisle is in the penthouse waiting. We don't want to draw attention, not with what we have coming up." He explained as a large guy I had seen around Marcus' place approached to help with Jane.

"Hi Jimmy." Jane smiled at him as he picked her up.

"That's her guard. She sneaked out when he was in the bathroom." Edward spoke low in my ear. "I'm sorry. About everything and for taking so long to find you."

"I'm just glad you did." I choked on my tears and he wrapped his arm tighter around me as we walked in a back entrance to the building.


	54. Going Home

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, I make it BETTER!**_

_Thank you xkazillon! __**(Does this read right?)**__ Keep on showing me the love, and if you're not, it's never too late to start!_

_Beta'd by that juicy bitch __**MalloryKnoxx**__ (kiss her ring) ;p_

_**"When the game is over, the king and the pawn go into the same box."**_

_Italian Proverb_

_Previously..._

_"We have to get her to a hospital!" I found my voice, tugging on Edward's sleeve._

_"I already texted Carlisle." He said and grabbed Jane's arm pulling her behind us as we walked back towards a dark SUV._

_"What about Aro?" I asked in a panic._

_"He can handle himself." Edward laughed, "He's making sure we're not leaving anyone behind."_

_I nodded. I let him help me in the vehicle and then Jane. He kept a hand on some part of me as he raced through the streets._

_"Jane? You with us?" Edward asked looking in the rearview mirror._

_"Uh huh..." She answered weakly._

_In what seemed like no time, we pulled up in front of his apartment building._

_"This isn't a hospital." I murmured giving him a look._

_"Carlisle is in the penthouse waiting. We don't want to draw attention, not with what we have coming up." He explained as a large guy I had seen around Marcus' place approached to help with Jane._

_"Hi Jimmy." Jane smiled at him as he picked her up._

_"That's her guard. She sneaked out when he was in the bathroom." Edward spoke low in my ear. "I'm sorry. About everything and for taking so long to find you."_

_"I'm just glad you did." I choked on my tears and he wrapped his arm tighter around me as we walked in a back entrance to the building._

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward instructed me to take off the clothes Roxy had given me. I peeled them off and watched as he burned them all. He took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom where he started the shower. Steam quickly filled the room as I stepped into it. A hot shower had never felt better. Edward washed me from head to toe and I savored it.

There were so many questions rolling through my head, but I would ask them later. I was going to finish my shower, then I was going to eat. Edward had sent for enough food to feed everybody. I was in an exhausted daze, but I gathered enough that the apartment would be busy for a while.

"I'm so tired." I mumbled against Edward's shoulder as he turned the water off.

"Want me to bring your plate up? You need rest. You don't have to face everyone if you're not ready." He ran his fingertips down my sides kissing my forehead.

I nodded. We dried off quickly. While I put on comfy pajamas, Edward donned his usual suit. I laid down on the bed and tried to stay awake long enough for Edward to return with my food.

My eyes were fluttering closed when he walked it.

"Don't go to sleep yet gorgeous." Edward grinned at me sitting a plate filled to the brim next to me.

"I'm awake." I sat up digging in greedily. After a full belly, I would sleep for hours.

"You understand from here on out, you're not even allowed to shit alone?" Edward glanced up from his plate.

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue with him ever again. I thought he was being paranoid and overprotective before. I knew better now.

"How did you find me?" I asked softly.

Edward held up a finger for me to wait a minute while he swallowed. He took a big gulp of his drink.

"We were working on tracing Roxy's phone. She had enough sense to turn it off, but she didn't keep it off. It wasn't on long enough to trace her location, but we hacked her call log and when she finally called Jane, we tracked her. She led us to you, unknowingly. Carlisle is very proud of her for standing up for her _family_."

"Me, too." I took another bite. "I need to see my dad. He must be worried sick."

"He knows you're with me. I'll take you to see him whenever you're ready. I think you should get some rest though." Edward said smoothly.

I know I had just said I would never argue with him again, but I really wanted to see my dad. If I could have held my eyes open I would have protested. As it were, I don't remember putting my plate down or anything else.

Exhaustion had taken over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up gasping, the cloud of confusion parting around me as I realized I was in Edward's bed in his apartment.

"I'm here, kid." He said squeezing my thigh.

"How long have I been asleep?" I croaked out.

"Nineteen hours."

"Are you serious?" My voice broke. I needed something to drink.

"You've been through a lot. You needed to rest." He got out of bed. He was wearing blue pajama pants that hung low on his hips. I licked my lips and my stomach grumbled. I followed him out of the bedroom. Sexy time would have to wait for later.

"You're up!" Esme exclaimed from her place in front of the stove. Whatever she was making smelled good.

I headed straight for the sink filling a glass. I gulped it down, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"That smells wonderful." I told Esme hoarsely.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered hugging me tightly.

"Me, too."

She pulled back and was smoothing my hair.

"Emmett was just released from the hospital, and he and Rosalie should be here soon. Mary Alice wants to see you as soon as they let her leave." Esme chattered as the flipped some sausage.

"Let her leave from where?" I knitted my brow. I hadn't been gone that long, what had I missed?

"She went into labor, but they stopped it for now. She is under strict orders to rest, rest, and rest. No drama or stress." Esme raised her eyebrows, "I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't locked her in a closet. You know how she is, too. So he wants her to do nothing, but she wants to be going and doing. She doesn't see how continuing to help plan Rose's wedding would be stressful to her. It's going to be an interesting couple of months with those two."

"I forgot about the wedding. Is that bad?" I admitted.

"You've been through a lot." Esme shrugged her shoulders.

"What about school?" I asked as thoughts floated in and out of my head. My regular schedule seemed far from that now.

"If you want to go back, you can. If you don't, you'll graduate this year regardless." Edward answered collectedly pouring a glass of apple juice.

"Thank you." I said as he handed it to me. "I don't know if I'm ready to go back or not. High school just seems so...trivial at this point."

Esme and Aro nodded. I knew she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him while she could. His hearing was coming up and she had told me there was a good chance he could do some real time.

"Isabella!" Rosalie called out as she and Emmett walked in. I was feeling crowded, but I ignored it. I would have to get used to a bunch of guards around all the time and people coming and going. It was a part of this life now. A big house would help instead of being crammed in a little apartment.

I hugged them hello. Emmett looked thinner than normal, but that was better than dead. We spent the next hour eating and chatting. Felix carried Jane home to rest. He was super upset with her about sneaking out, but he was just glad she was okay. Carlisle went back to the hospital to be with Alice until she got to go home. I told him to tell her I would come see her soon. I didn't want her stressing anymore than she already was.

"Can you take me home?" I asked Edward quietly as we cleared the table.

"Yea." He gave me a small smile. "Let me get our coats and we'll go."

_**Edward's POV**_

I was surprised it took as long as it did for Isabella to request to see her father. I would comply with her wish. My guys had already been through the house and Kate had taken all the cash and packed a bag. She knew someone had grabbed Charlie and she had enough instincts and street smarts to get the fuck out of there. I would find her. It wouldn't take me long.

I would take Isabella over there and it would look like her father and Kate skipped town together, leaving her behind and pushing her even further into my arms. I couldn't have planned it better. As soon as I found the King Pig's evidence against my family and myself, I would put an end to his life. I was on the fence with Kate. I didn't want to kill an innocent child, but what would I do with it?

I was broken out of my thoughts as I drove away from downtown with a question I didn't expect to hear.

"Did I kill Roxy?"

She spoke so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

What should I tell her?

_No, but we took care of it so you don't have to worry._

Or, the truth?

This would test her strength.

"Yes."

A small gasp escaped her plump lips.

"Are you okay?" I glanced over at her. She was looking straight ahead with a slight blush to her cheeks. I loved when she blushed. "It was self defense, you did what you had to do to make it out. You not only protected yourself, but Jane as well. What you did is commendable."

"It's murder." She muttered.

"How can I fix it?" I brought her hand to my lips to kiss.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked out her window. I would deal with that subject later.

I needed to get the visit to her house over with so I could get her safely back to mine. I had a long list of people to take out this week. I wanted it done swiftly. Our family had new leadership. While our fathers were dealing with old man shit, we would be running the streets our way. Emmett, Aro, and I. Big changes were coming.

"Kate's car is gone." Isabella asked perplexed. "Where the hell would they be?"

"Maybe they went to pickup food real quick. She is pregnant." I suggested as I pulled into the drive. I helped Isabella out of the car and we made our way into the quiet house. I followed Isabella as she called out for her father and searched room after room. We came to a stop in Charlie's bedroom. My boys had thrown a bunch of his clothes in a suitcase and taken it so it looked like he left with Kate.

Isabella's eyes glistened as she took in the scene before her.

"Where would they have gone?" She asked in disbelief. "Did they really leave me?"

I knew the answers to all those questions, but I wouldn't be answering them. This was all part of my plan. I would take care of everything so she would want _me_. Need _me_. Turn to _me_. Trust _me_. Rely on _me._

I would make sure her every want, need, and desire was met.

"I got you." I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her tears falling onto my shirt. "Let's pack a bag, and I'll send for the rest of your things. We'll figure this out."

She nodded against my chest and we left.

Everything was going just how I planned. I wanted Isabella to believe her father had run off with Kate and didn't bother to think about her. I want any loyalty she had left to that man erased.

I was going to spend the next few days settling her in to _our_ new home and then I was going to off Martin. Frank and Renee would be next, and as soon as I had Kate to torture Charlie with, I would be finding out where all the evidence was. Once that was gone, Charlie would be, too.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"Thank God I get to go home." I sighed as Carlisle helped me in the car.

"I know, love." He kissed my hand before shutting the door.

"How's Jane?" I asked when he got in the car.

"Sore, but she'll be fine with no long term damage."

"That's good. I'm glad she's on our side." I said softly.

Carlisle cut his eyes at me.

"What? She's hasn't exactly been Ms. Sweetheart to me!" I defended myself.

"Lei è ancora mia sorella. E 'carne e sangue per il nostro bambino. Si prega di cercare di mantenere le cose pacifico." _(She is still my sister. She is our child's flesh and blood. Please try to keep things peaceful.)_

I could tell he was trying to keep his calm with my condition, but in times of extreme emotions he always spoke in his native tongue.

"I will try. I can only be pushed so far. You give her that same speech." I raised my eyebrows at him. I wasn't bowing down to Jane. She may have helped Isabella, but she had still been a royal bitch to me.

"I have. On to another subject. Isabella will be over later to see you." Carlisle gave me a small smile.

"That's great!" A huge smile graced my face.

"It's good to see you smile." Carlisle kissed my knuckles.

An hour later, after several food runs for my cravings Carlisle took the exit that lead out of downtown.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh I love surprises!" I squealed.

Carlisle may have been a dog, but he knew how to give a girl presents.

We drove through several blocks of large homes with manicured lawns until we were out of the neighborhoods. Carlisle turned down a paved single lane road and my curiosity peaked.

"A little while longer." He assured me.

We drove what seemed to be a couple of miles with trees lining both sides of the road. The trees broke apart to reveal a clearing with a huge, dark red brick house sitting in the middle. Double doors nestled below an arch in the center of the house.

As much as I had grown up with, I was in awe of the house sitting before me. Mansion was more accurate. It had to be at least three of my parents' house.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're home." Carlisle said coolly.

"What?! Are you serious?" I turned in the seat.

"Yes. Don't get too excited." he chuckled, "Did you really think I was going to bring my bambino home to an apartment?"

I didn't reply, instead I turned to take in the gorgeous landscape. Sammy was waiting on the front porch. I waved, and he came over and opened my door. Carlisle walked around to help me out, while Sammy grabbed my things from the hospital.

"Shouldn't we have a gate?" I asked as we walked up the steps.

"We drove through one, love. Didn't you notice?"

"I guess not."

Carlisle opened the door and we walked in. My breath was taken away. There wasn't much furniture, but that wouldn't last long. Black marble floors stretched as far as I could see. The walls were a beige color. I would be fixing that, but I would have plenty of time.

"Can we live here forever?" I asked in awe.

"Most certainly."

We spent the next hour or so with Carlisle giving me a grand tour. I couldn't believe this gorgeous home was mine.

All of the rooms were huge, and I couldn't wait to get started decorating it. Our master bedroom had a small room to the side meant to be an office, but it would be Melania's nursery until she was old enough to sleep in her own room. There was a large deck on the back with two sets of stairs winding down to the yard with a large in-ground pool with an adjoining jacuzzi.

"This is amazing."

"You deserve every bit of it." Carlisle snaked his arm around my lower back, "Now let's get you in bed for a nap. You have to be tired."

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"How are you feeling?" I asked Emmett once we were back home and sitting on the couch.

"My side is a little sore, but I feel good." He grinned at me, his dimples coming out to play.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's just order in. I want to spend the night with my beautiful fiance."

"Sounds good to me. Want to talk about some of the wedding details?" I scooted over getting closer to him.

"Whatever you pick will be fine." He slumped back on the couch.

"Are you up to the date we had picked?" I asked him hopeful.

"April third." He grinned again.

"I already know what all I want. We just have to go get fitted for dresses and tuxes and pay for everything." I filled him in, as I looked through take out menus.

"Whatever you want." he pulled out his wallet and handed me his black card, "Here. You'll have one once we're married."

"That's what I'm talking about." I tried to smile at him. "Pizza sound good or you want something else?"

"Pizza's good. Jacob, whatcha want on yours?" Emmett looked over the back of the couch. Jacob was standing in the corner texting. He looked up and his eyes looked empty. Something in me wanted to comfort him. There was nothing between us or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Whatever is fine, Boss." He answered coldly.

"Order six, get whatever toppings, but make two meat lovers'. Paulie and the other boys might be hungry, too."

"Got it." I picked up my phone and walked into the kitchen so I could hear over the action movie Em had blaring in the living room.

I ordered the pizza and sat my phone down, exhaling air. I decided to pour myself a large glass of wine. I would eat, have some wine, and go to bed. I was ready for the day to be over.

"You okay?" Jacob's deep voice floated over my shoulder.

I turned around to find him standing just a few inches away.

"Why would you ask me that?" I countered.

"For a girl talking about planning her wedding with a black card, you didn't look very into it." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm just tired." I said to convince myself really, more than him.

"Okay." He nodded slowly, "I'm here if you need to talk."

Talk? We could talk about how he rejected me, but we wouldn't. It was for the better that way. I loved Emmett. All the crazy just caught up with me. That's all it was. I would just keep telling myself that and Jacob would be on my mind less and less until he wasn't on it at all.

"Thanks." I mumbled looking away from his intense gaze. I picked up my glass and went back to the living room.

"Pizzas are ordered." I sat down on the couch, curling my legs under me.

"Okay. Emmett replied never taking his eyes off the T.V.


	55. Handling Business

_**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I got rid of the virgins and glitter.**_

_I apologize for the delay, if everyone would kindly pay my bills and all that good stuff, I would gladly write continuously everyday. Jus sayin'! Ha Ha_

_Many thanks for all the love shown, if you're not showing it, get to it._

_To my guest reviews, I can't reply individually. Thank you again. If I haven't responded to your review, I'm sorry I passed over it. I try to answer each one personally._

_So I never got any answers from male readers, does that mean I don't have any or you're just too shy to admit it? You don't have to leave it in a review, you can PM me._

_Any questions, comments, feedback, leave a review, PM me! _

_Enjoy!_

_Beta'd by that down ass bitch __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"They say that behind every great man is a great woman, mistress, and probably a gang of mobsters too. Remember that America was built on dreams, courage, passion, sweat, tears, blood, and a little bit of illegal activity. And all that also happens to be the necessary ingredients of a good gangster."**_

_Previously..._

_"Order six, get whatever toppings, but make two meat lovers'. Paulie and the other boys might be hungry, too."_

_"Got it." I picked up my phone and walked into the kitchen so I could hear over the action movie Em had blaring in the living room._

_I ordered the pizza and sat my phone down, exhaling air. I decided to pour myself a large glass of wine. I would eat, have some wine, and go to bed. I was ready for the day to be over._

_"You okay?" Jacob's deep voice floated over my shoulder._

_I turned around to find him standing just a few inches away._

_"Why would you ask me that?" I countered._

_"For a girl talking about planning her wedding with a black card, you didn't look very into it." He raised his eyebrow at me._

_"I'm just tired." I said to convince myself really, more than him._

_"Okay." He nodded slowly, "I'm here if you need to talk."_

_Talk? We could talk about how he rejected me, but we wouldn't. It was for the better that way. I loved Emmett. All the crazy just caught up with me. That's all it was. I would just keep telling myself that and Jacob would be on my mind less and less until he wasn't on it at all._

_"Thanks." I mumbled looking away from his intense gaze. I picked up my glass and went back to the living room._

_"Pizzas are ordered." I sat down on the couch, curling my legs under me._

_"Okay. Emmett replied never taking his eyes off the T.V._

One week later

_**Isabella's POV**_

"Wow!" I exclaimed walking into the foyer of Mary Alice's new mansion. Hotel was a more appropriate description if you ask me, but nobody asked me.

"Carlisle sure does know how to make up for side pussy, eh?" Rosalie commented her heels clicking across the marble floors.

"Rose!" Esme chided her.

"What?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We all know it's true. We're friends, no we're family. It's not like we can't talk about it."

"Just don't say anything in front of Mary Alice. She needs no stress." Esme replied.

"Okay, fine." Rosalie huffed.

Edward agreed to a girls' day, and I was so happy. I loved being with him all the time, but it was nice to be with the girls. My stomach had been in knots over my dad being gone. I just couldn't understand where he and Kate would have gone and why. The station hadn't called looking for him either, so obviously that meant he told _them_ he was leaving, but not _me_.

I felt at home with Edward. Both of my parents had moved on to new lives. I had a few months until my eighteenth birthday, but by all means I was an adult. I came and went as I pleased. Edward made sure I always had cash. He provided anything I could ask for. He was my life now. My whole world.

I still missed my dad; surprisingly, not my mom. Edward said he would try to find my dad. I had a feeling he didn't want to be found.

"Oh you look so cute!" Esme squealed bringing me back.

"Yea, yea, yea..." Mary Alice greeted with a smile. She stood up showing she was all belly. Pregnancy looked good on her. Alice could make anything look good.

"Shut up, you know you do." Rosalie sat down on the couch. We all took seats around the room and got ready to spend the day doing nothing.

"So how is school?" Alice asked.

"As stuffy and boring as when you were there." Rosalie flipped her hand.

"I enjoy it." I replied, "Helps keep my mind off things."

"Everything will work out." Esme gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

"What about you Es?"

"It's good. I'm going to enjoy being a teenager for the last little bit of time I get to be one, and it's easier to not think about Aro going to jail when we're at school."

"Yea, I'll be married before graduation." Rosalie sighed.

"You don't sound happy." Alice raised her eyebrow.

"Just a lot going on. You know how it is. When are _you_ getting married? I'm assuming this monstrosity of a house has bought your forgiveness?"

"Carlisle is dead set on it being before Melania arrives, but I don't want to be pregnant in my wedding dress." She licked her lips, "I'm hoping we can reach a happy medium and it will give me motivation to lose the baby weight."

"That makes sense." I said.

"Seriously, it does." Esme chimed in.

Mary Alice smiled at us.

"How are you holding up, Bella?"

"I'm good, I guess. I still can't understand why my dad would just up and leave. It's a wonder my mother hasn't blown my phone up over moving in with her. Not that I would. I would love to see her try to fight Edward over that." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, enough of the heavy stuff!" Rosalie jumped up and walked over to the bar grinning, "Let's break out a bottle or three and enjoy this day ladies."

We, minus Mary Alice, spend the rest of the day drinking and laughing. We avoided all the serious subjects, as there would be enough time to deal with that later.

And for just a little while, I forgot about all my problems.

_**Edward's POV**_

Emmett and I were waiting in my father's home office.

"Having any trouble staying clean?" I asked swirling the scotch around in my glass.

"Naw, Rosie stays on my ass hard about it." He ran a hand through his hair, "Between her with the wedding stuff and work I don't really have time to think about it."

"Good."

We sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes with my father arrived.

"Ciao i miei figli." _(Hello my sons.)_

"Ciao padre." _(Hello father.)_ We greeted in unison.

"What is the plan with the pig?" He asked pouring himself a scotch.

"We found Kate. I sent men for her. I'm going to use her to get him to talk. Charlie is tougher than I gave him credit for, but not tough enough I can't crack him."

"Then?"

"I'm going to kill him." I answered collectedly.

"What about her?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm more than happy to get rid of a Denali; however, I don't want to hurt the baby."

"I understand." he nodded, "Lock her up, give the child away, then handle business."

I had no problem killing everyone in Isabella's family. None of them deserved to live in my world.

Isabella had softened me a little, and I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to give away the only flesh and blood she would have left.

"I'll take care of it." I assured my father.

"The police department hasn't worried where he is?"

"_He _sent in an e-mail explaining he was taking a LOA for personal family shit."

"Moving on, I've talked with Demetri and Cauis, Frank will be taken care of very soon. The Denalis aren't going to stand in our way any longer. After he is gone, we will take over all of his territory." My father turned to Emmett, "How are things with you?"

"I'm clean. I won't mess up again. Rosalie is planning all the wedding stuff. She doesn't know it, but I plan on house hunting soon."

"I recently bought the properties surrounding our family home, if you wait on children, you could build there. I would like to keep everyone close together. There is plenty of land for all of you children to build on. It would make your mother and I very happy to have our future grandchildren so close." He smiled.

"I'll talk it over with Rosalie, but I like it." Emmett grinned showing his dimples. I knew what his plan was, if Rosalie wouldn't cook, Ma would.

"How soon can we start building?" I asked earning looks from both of them.

"What?" I threw my hands up, "Isabella is the one and she will have my last name, she just doesn't know it yet. There will not be grandkids that soon, but it would be nice to put her in a house and be close to the family, as you said."

"Both of you, pick out plans, and we'll get that started." My father took a swing of his scotch, "As for school, handle that. I don't care either way how it's done, but I expect to see everyone walking on graduation day."

"Yes, sir." I stood, "Are we done here?"

"Yes. Go handle your business."

I nodded and walked out. I stopped and kissed Ma goodbye before leaving. Jacob would be bringing the girls home so I decided to meet up with Aro for some guy time. Charlie could sit in the damp, dark warehouse until my guys returned with Kate.

A short while later, I pulled up in front of Eclipse. Aro was already inside sitting at a table in the middle of the room drinking a beer.

"What happen to the VIP?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I didn't feel like walking up and the view from here is oh so nice." He grinned.

"Whatever, we're above the common lounge, let's go upstairs. Pick whatever girls you want, but upstairs."

He stood up laughing. He turned to one of the men that handle our accounts and pointed out a couple of girls. I would never cheat on my Isabella, or let Aro cheat on my sister, but he had a point about a nice view.

We arrived in our VIP room and sat back ordering drinks. I needed the down time. Everything had been work, work, work. Don't get me wrong, I loved work, but I wanted all things related to Isabella's family far behind us.

Aro and I spent the next few hours having drinks, enjoying the show, and cracking jokes. We were just getting ready to head home to the women when my phone rang. I shrugged my jacket on and pulled it out.

"Yea?"

_"We have her, where do you want her?"_

"Warehouse 419." I hung up grinning.

"What's up?" Aro asked.

"Ready to have some fun?"

"Always am." He gave me his signature grin.

I called Emmett after we got in the car and asked him to keep Isabella occupied with Rosalie while I handled the fucking pig.

I drove like a mad man, anticipation running through my veins like fire. Charlie thought he would bring my family down, but instead it was his own. I couldn't believe the woman I loved more than myself was even related to that piece of shit.

We pulled up and there was a large black SUV idling right outside the main door.

Aro and I got out walking over, as my guys brought Kate out of the back of the vehicle. I took in her tear stained cheeks and wondered briefly if her father knew just how much she betrayed him with Charlie.

As we walked through the warehouse to the back room where Charlie was being kept, her whimpers fed my inner beast. I would take pleasure in getting rid of anything that threatened my life, my future with Isabella.

"What's up Dean?" Aro greeted when we reached the door.

"Just standing around." Dean replied.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said reminding them of why we were there. Dean stepped aside opening the door. Charlie sat slumped still tied to the chair. His face was swollen and caked in dried blood. He had only been given water and a little bread just to keep him alive long enough for me to get what I wanted.

"Wake up pig." I spoke loudly.

He stirred and sat up looking around, his eyes stopping on Kate. Finally, there was some fear in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"If you tell me what I want to know, no harm will come to her." _Yet._

There was silence for a couple of minutes and Kate began to cry.

"Okay." He croaked hoarsely.

"Okay? Spill." I stood between he and Kate.

"You already know I had a plan to take you down, but since Heather didn't do her job correctly, I didn't get any evidence. You have my cell phone. I'm sure you've already seen that I deleted all my messages to and from her. Anything I would have is on my laptop."

Aro cut his eyes at me silently saying what I was thinking. He talked way too easy, even with Kate there.

"Charlie, I don't think that's all you have." I walked over to Kate reaching in my jacket. I pulled my gun out and stuck the barrel to her temple. "Tell me everything and don't leave out a detail if you want to her to live."

"Okay, okay. Please. She's pregnant!" Charlie was breaking.

I cocked the pistol.

"I'll tell you everything, just please let her live."

"I will." _For now._

"At my house, if you go to the pantry, there is a hidden room. All of my unofficial business is in there. There are no extra copies, nothing that would link me to doing business on the wrong side of the law. You can destroy everything, just please let her go!"

I uncocked my gun, returning it to my jacket.

"Take her to another room. I don't want them to speak to or see each other." I walked out of the room to make a call.

I had all my bases covered so far. It looked like Charlie skipped town with his new young girlfriend in the middle of a midlife crisis to everyone but the few that knew what was really going on.

I dialed my cleaners, my guys that would look and find any detail that was available.

_"Hey."_

"Go over to the pig pen and search for a room behind the pantry. Get everything and bring it to me. Call me as soon as you've found it and confirm it."

_"Yes, sir."_

I hung up and lit a cigarette. Aro came out to join me. He pulled a flask out of his jacket and held it out. I took it and raised it to my lips letting the liquid burn my tongue and throat. It had been a very long day, and I didn't see it being over any time soon.

"After tonight, this will never be spoken of again. We need to make sure that is completely understood by everyone present and involved."

"Without a doubt." Aro widened his eyes.

I tossed my cigarette down, stubbing it out with my shoe before I went back in the room with Charlie.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie..." I greeted.

"What else do you want from me?"

"Just to chat." I smiled.

"About?"

"My plans for your daughter."

He raised his head and glared at me.

"Don't worry. I would never hurt Isabella. I love her."

"Killing her father won't hurt her? What have you told her? Bells would never agree to what you're doing to me."

"I haven't had to tell her anything. When Kate jumped ship, we just had to take some of your clothes and a suitcase to make it look like you ran off together and left her to fend for herself. Good thing _I_ was there to take care of her. She will never want for a thing with me. I will provide for her beyond her wildest dreams. She doesn't know it yet, but she will be my wife and the mother of my children. Children that I would never forsake like you have yours. It's also really funny that Renee hasn't tried to talk to her either. I guess she's just glad to be rid of one of her new man's daughters. Wonder what she do about the other?" I scratched my chin.

"Renee loves Bella in her own way."

"Some fucked up way, don't ya think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No one is perfect. None of us are saints. In fact, I would bet my last dollar that every man standing in this room is a killer."

"Is that so? Are you, Charlie? Are you a killer?" I asked him menacingly.

"When need be." He answered coldly.

"That's so interesting. Not surprising, just interesting." I paced the floor at a leisurely speed, "So where is all this side money you have earned?"

"Put up somewhere safe for my children."

"Does Kate know where it is?"

"No. Only Bella, but she doesn't realize it."

I nodded and sucked my teeth.

"You shouldn't be difficult. Things would go much smoother and quicker if you just answered my questions out right."

He said nothing. Exhaustion and pain etched his face. I would put him out of his misery soon.

We spent the next few minutes in silence. Neither having anything to say to the other.

I had just lit another cigarette when my phone rang.

"Yea?"

_"We have all of it, Boss. Laptops, files, pictures. I took a pic of the room before and after. He has spent some time trying to bring the family down. Where would you like me to bring it?"_

"Meet me at my place in thirty." I smiled into the phone before hanging up.

I took a long drag off my cigarette and held it out to Charlie.

He shook his head.

"Afraid of cancer? It won't kill you because I'm going to." I stepped closer putting the smoke back in my mouth, letting it hang off my lips. I pulled my gun and waved it slowly back and forth in front of Charlie's face. His eyes followed the barrel even in the dim light of the warehouse.

"Look at me!" I barked causing him to raise his face up again. "Get a good look at my face because it's the last thing you're ever going to see." I smirked and before his face could form into a shocked expression I stopped the gun between his eyes and pulled the trigger.


	56. Going Crazy

_**Disclaimer - Meyer owns Twilight, blah blah blah**_

_Thanks to everyone showing me the support and love. It's more than I ever hoped for and I'm having a blast writing this story. I __**apologize**__ profusely for the delay. I have been traveling and it was a much needed vacation! I'm back now, so never fear, lots of updates are here! I prefer to write scenes as they pop in my head, even if it means a shorter chapter. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas (or whatever you may celebrate) and a happy New Year!_

_Enjoy!_

_As always, give thanks to that Beastella who fixes this shit up, __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"You can wash your hands, but not your conscience."**_

_~~ unknown_

_Previously..._

_We spent the next few minutes in silence. Neither having anything to say to the other._

_I had just lit another cigarette when my phone rang._

_"Yea?"_

_"We have all of it, Boss. Laptops, files, pictures. I took a pic of the room before and after. He has spent some time trying to bring the family down. Where would you like me to bring it?"_

_"Meet me at my place in thirty." I smiled into the phone before hanging up._

_I took a long drag off my cigarette and held it out to Charlie. _

_He shook his head._

_"Afraid of cancer? It won't kill you because I'm going to." I stepped closer putting the smoke back in my mouth, letting it hang off my lips. I pulled my gun and waved it slowly back and forth in front of Charlie's face. His eyes followed the barrel even in the dim light of the warehouse._

_"Look at me!" I barked causing him to raise his face up again. "Get a good look at my face because it's the last thing you're ever going to see." I smirked and before his face could form into a shocked expression I stopped the gun between his eyes and pulled the trigger._

_**Esme's POV**_

My phone blaring woke me from a wonderful dream. I knocked things around on my nightstand until my hand connected with it.

"This better be good." I mumbled into the phone. I knew it was way early without having to look at the clock. I normally have no problems getting up in the morning, but my body was protesting the hour.

_"Hey, Ma."_

"Hi," I stifled through a yawn, "What time is it baby?"

A soft chuckle came through.

_"Sorry bout that. Still very early. I'm calling cause I won't be at school today, but I don't want you making plans. I want to take you away for your birthday and Valentine's day this weekend."_

"Sounds wonderful, have you talked to my father about this?"

_"I've got that all covered just don't say anything." _

I heard rustling in the background.

"Why?"

_"Just do it, kay? I gotta go. Call you tonight. Love you." _and he hung up before I could reply.

"Love you." I muttered to no one and dozed back off to dreams about what awaited me.

I was just getting to the good part of my dream when a series of beeps woke me. I wasn't ready to get up, but I didn't fight it.

I climbed out of bed and quickly showered and fix my hair. I threw on my uniform and a nude pair of Louboutins. I had a quick breakfast with my mother and was out the door. I was thankful it was Thursday. Just today and the next to get through until the weekend. I was enjoying being at school, but after so much time off, being stuck there all day was quickly becoming monotonous.

My guards stayed in the car parked on the curb as I walked across the courtyard. I saw Isabella trying to juggle her purse and backpack while stuffing books into it.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, morning." She cast a glance my way.

"Need some help?" I held out my hands.

"Thanks." She grinned handing me her purse and finished stuffing her books in. "I had a late night, and I really didn't want to get up. Mornings aren't my thing."

I laughed at her comment and we fell into step with one another and started toward class. My father had made sure we all had the same classes so Jacob and Santiago would always be with us.

"So what are your plans for this weekend?" I asked as we turned down the hallway.

"I don't know. Edward said we would be close to home with everything going on, but I know he has something up his sleeve."

"I bet he does."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you know?"

"Not a thing." I grinned. I would never give away his surprise. She would have to just wait and see. "Aro is taking me somewhere, but I don't know where. I can't wait." I changed the subject to avoid more questions.

"That sounds nice." She smiled. "I'm hoping to hear from my dad, but I doubt I will. I don't know what's going on that he would just up and leave. Edward hasn't found out anything. I just hope Kate isn't under stress so the baby is okay."

"I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to endanger the baby. Just try to relax. Men have reasons for doing whatever and we don't always know all the details. Your dad probably just didn't want to uproot you, and he knew Edward would be here to take care of you. Have you heard from your mom?"

"No, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not..." She raised her eyebrows. She didn't have to say any more. We all knew Renee was a nutcase.

"Bitches!" A sultry voice came from behind us.

"Hello, Rose." Isabella and I greeted in unison.

"What's going on?" She threw her arms around us as we walked.

"Basically the usual. Aro _is _taking me away this weekend." I replied calmly but with a huge smile.

"Ooh that's sounds romantic. So romantic that I bet your father thinks you're spending the weekend with me." She winked at me.

"That explains how he arranged for the weekend away."

"I think this will be a good weekend for all of us. Valentine's day is always great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yea, yea we know. Now let's get to class." Santiago walked up beside us making a gagging gesture.

"Shut up." Rosalie gave him a playful push.

"I can't, I'm just soooo stressed my boyfriend won't get me the right present!" He wailed in a false high pitched tone.

We all laughed heading into the classroom.

_**Isabella's POV**_

The day passed by quickly, but not as quickly as I would have liked. The classes weren't enough to keep my mind from wandering to what Edward had planned for this weekend or what my dad was doing. I knew I was safe, but was he? It was also was bothering me that I hadn't heard from my mother. She was being _too_ quiet. I planned on doing a little investigating of my own.

When the final bell rang I wasted no time in getting out of there. I walked out of the building to find Edward waiting for me. Leaned against the car in a suit with shades on. It was true, none of them cared who knew who they were. Edward most of all. I think he thrived on the rush his lifestyle provided.

I held the railing as I walked down the steps. Edward had insisted I wear heels everyday with Mary Alice backing him up. I was going to fall to my death, I just knew it.

"Hello gorgeous." His deep voice filled my ears and clouded my head.

"Hi." I replied walking into his open arms. No matter how hectic my day was, falling into his touch made everything else melt away.

"You hungry?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Let's get out of here. Emmett ordered in and he's waiting on us."

He helped me in the car and we made small talk for a while. He asked about classes and how my day went. He showed a lot of interest for something he didn't even care for. I think he was like that with everything involving me.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

A brief mask of something I couldn't place passed over his face before his original poker face went up. He nodded and snuck a glance at me before returning his eyes to the road.

"I'm very grateful you're trying to look for my dad, but can you like, I don't know... find out what my mom is up to? I just think she is being too quiet and if she had something to do with him being gone, I would like to know."

Edward's shoulders relaxed minutely.

"Anything for you." He said bringing our joined hands up to his lips, and kissing the back of mine.

"Thank you." I spoke softly. I hoped my tone expressed how thankful I was for everything he did. I don't know how I would have survived everything that happened recently without him.

"Can we go to my house later? I want to look around for any clue of where he may have went."

"We'll go soon." He answered evenly.

"Okay. Enough talk about that stuff. Let's talk about what you got me for V-day. What am I suppose to get you?" I grinned showing him I wouldn't bring down the whole afternoon sobbing away about my fucked up parents.

"It's a surprise, and you don't have to get me anything. You just being in my life, being mine is more than I could have ever asked for."

"You're smooth, you know that? Real smooth." I slanted my eyes at him.

"Like motherfucking peanut butter." He looked my way wearing his signature smirk.

"Then I'll be the jelly."

"You're for sure sweet enough, kid."

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Emmett had ordered in enough food to feed a small army, but then again that's what he was doing. Pizza and pasta and sandwiches and burgers covered every counter in the kitchen. Guys were in and out filling their plates while Isabella, Esme, and I walked around picking up constantly after everyone.

I thought Emmett's man-cave was so cool until I was the one to clean it. I wanted a full time maid, and we could more than afford it, but Em wouldn't hear of it. The night passed by in a blur. I kept sipping wine and wiping down crumbs. Us girls kept our chatter light and fun not wanting to discuss anything in front of the guys.

Soon enough they began leaving one here and two there until it was time to say goodbyes to Isabella and Esme. I missed Alice, but I was going over there to hang out Saturday. After the place was empty and the girls left it didn't take long for Emmett to pass out on the couch. I didn't realize how little he slept before and how much the drugs had to do with it. Now he could pass out anywhere.

"Em? Wake up! Go get in bed." I said shaking him gently. He would be grumpy if I left him in the living room.

"Hmftp..." He grunted swatting at me.

"Go get in bed! I can't carry you." I kicked at him. I wasn't in the mood to use patience.

"Watermelon... big blue..." He rambled on.

"Forget it," I sighed in frustration, "Sleep on the couch."

A few more incoherent words slipped from his mouth as I walked away. His guys were outside the door, and I wasn't getting them. Maybe sleeping on the couch would teach him to go to bed when he was tired.

I grabbed one last glass of wine and walked up the stairs. I was halfway down the hall when a door opened and scared me so bad I dropped my drink. _Didn't everyone leave?_

Jacob stood in the doorway of the guest bathroom and I silently cursed as I took in the view. Tight russet skin stretched over layer after layer of muscle, abs that begged to be licked, hair as dark as ink falling over his forehead.

"Did I spook you? I didn't realize you were coming upstairs so soon," Jacob spoke quietly wearing a slight blush. "I felt like a shower and change before I headed out." He shifted his weight and pulled the small towel around his waist tighter as if suddenly realizing I shouldn't see him this way.

"It's fine." I whispered taking a couple of steps closer.

What the hell was I doing?

Jacob had the night off, and I'm sure he wanted to go out and enjoy it.

For whatever reason I took another step forward.

"Rose?" His husky voice sent a chill down my spine.

I felt mesmerized as I slid my hands over his smooth chest.

He tilted his head back and groaned. Slowly he brought his large hands to wrap around my wrists.

"Rose..."

Still I said nothing as his coal eyes met mine. I leaned up capturing his soft lips with mine. His grip on my wrist tightened slightly as he pulled me toward him. His head shook, but he didn't break away from me.

I knew I was acting crazy. I think the allure of the forbidden was probably driving me over the edge.

"Rosie!" Emmett's voice boomed through the penthouse causing Jacob and I to jerk back violently.

"God damn it..." Jacob swore under his breath.

"Go. Get dressed. Get out of here." I instructed quietly pivoting on my heels and heading to check on Emmett.

He didn't argue, but the look in his eyes before I turned away made my chest hurt.


	57. Valentine's Part One

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight, but who are we kidding, I'm not using anything but the names! Holla...**_

_*****Disclaimer - rated **__**M**__** for a motherfuckin' reason. Contains grow folk shit, so those under 18 get out, why are you even reading this far?!**_

_Thanks time and time again to all my lovely readers. You make my head ginourmous! Sorry about the break, but I needed it and I enjoyed it so immensely. I'm back at it though so pour a drink, buckle up, and hold on tight!_

_If I have missed responding individually to your review, I am sorry. I try to answer every one of them personally. As for my __**Guest**__ reviews, I can't message you. :( Thanks to ya anyways!_

_It really pisses me off when I leave reviews and authors are all bitchass about it and I don't get a single Thank You. Just rude...psh..._

_***Question***__ How many of you would __pay__ to read my work? Please give some feedback on this if nothing else, as I am a real aspiring writer and would love to make a living this way, I could write all the time then. :D_

_Beta'd da la cagna più bella sexy __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"I feel sorry for people who don't drink. When they wake up in the morning, that's as good as they're going to feel all day."**_

_- Frank Sinatra_

_**Isabella's POV**_

"God damn," Edward's husky voice send shivers down my spine, "You're so wet."

I looked up in the mirror blushing slightly at the sight of Edward standing behind me with his hand between my thighs. His fingers were moving slowly between my slick folds and my body was begging for more.

I tried to lean back into him but he spread his hand across the small of my back pushing me over the counter. I hissed as my nipples made contact with the cold, granite surface.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Edward whispered in my ear before biting gently.

"Mmm hmm..." I managed as he ran the head of his dick up and down my lower lips.

I squirmed trying to catch any part of him I could. He let out a deep chuckle and before I could look over my shoulder he rammed his dick as deep as it would go inside of me. I moaned loudly and my eyes rolled back. He gripped my hips firmly while keeping deep, even strokes.

"Oh..." I muttered resting my head on the cool counter as the rest of my body heated rapidly.

"You are so fucking tight." Edward growled out between long thrusts. I threw my hands out in front of me bracing myself against the mirror as he quickened his pace. I felt the tingles building deep below my stomach letting me know it wouldn't be long before I fell over the edge.

I chanted Edward's name over and over like a prayer, and he continued to pound into me. His hold on my skin was sure to leave bruises, but I didn't care. Being on my tip toes bent over a cold hard counter didn't phase me. All I could think about was the growing hints of pleasure ricocheting through my body.

I felt my walls start clenching around Edward, and he did too because he reached around and rubbed circles on my clit making my body explode around him. His movements became erratic and it wasn't long until I felt him throbbing inside of me.

He leaned over me peppering my back in kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back wishing I could go back to bed instead of school.

"We should start every morning that way." He stood up pulling me with him.

"Ha! I would like to be able to walk when I get to school." I said as I felt the familiar ache set in my thighs and lower region.

"You'll be alright. Just gotta get used to getting the good dick everyday." Edward smirked at me before giving my ass a playful slap and walking out of the bathroom.

I finished getting ready and rode to school with Jacob and Rosalie, who were both unusually quiet. I didn't bother trying to start a conversation, as I had my own thoughts to deal with.

I had accepted the fact my father up and left with Kate. I was sure he had a good reason. I was still wondering why he hadn't contacted me, but I thought he would when he got the chance. What had happened that was so bad he had to disappear?

School flew by in a rush. Classes seemed easier than before since I used the work to distract myself. Edward would be waiting for me after said he had a surprise for me. He hadn't been at school much at all the last week, but he said he had things to take care of. I wasn't asking, and he wasn't telling.

When school was over for the day, I walked out and was in shock and what waited for me.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"How do you feel love?" Carlisle asked setting take out on the coffee table and sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Tired. Bored. Restless." I replied leaning over to peak into styrofoam containers.

"It'll be over soon, and Melania will be well worth it. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Not that I can think of," I sighed, "Can you be home more?"

"I'm working on it. Dr. Cooper being there is helping tremendously. I'll have less and less appointments as we get closer to your due date. I will be taking time off when she arrives as well." He assured me with a smile.

"What are we doing for Valentine's?" I asked testing the waters. I had no doubt he would buy me something big and fancy, but I really wanted to get out of the house.

He leaned backed and shot a look at me that was supposed to be a puppy dog face, when instead his piercing blue eyes gave away every bit of the manwhore he was. I still loved him. I would always love him. He was the father of my child.

"I know you're tired of being home all the time, but for your safety and my bambino's health, you need to stay in and rest. I promise you after she is born and gets a little bigger we'll all take a big trip or we'll leave Melania with your mother and I'll take you on a romantic getaway. Until then, just humor me and rest." He gazed at me seriously, "As for Valentine's, I'm having my jeweler over, a nice catered dinner at home, and a surprise after that." He finished with a smile.

"It better me good." I cut my eyes at him trying not to smile.

"It'll be better than good." He kissed my nose. "I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be back and we can watch a movie."

"Deal." I tilted my head back to capture his lips. Lately, Carlisle had been very passionate with me, but in a very gentle sort of way. I was ready to have this baby, get back to normal, and fuck the hell out of him.

Things were going pretty well, as far as things in my kind of life could go. I only had seven weeks left before my beautiful daughter would be here. Jane was recovering well, and I was actually thankful, since she had saved Bella's life. Also, I was trying to be peaceful with her being a blood relative to my child.

Carlisle hadn't been gone a single night, which was incredibly surprising since we weren't having sex. Whatever had been going on, something along the line had straightened him out, at least for now.

The girls all took turns coming by and hanging out. My mother was in and out, cleaning this and that since I couldn't. Cooking all the time. My father had called a couple of times, but he didn't say much. I prayed the baby would bring him around. Aro was constantly checking on me, maybe even more than Carlisle if that was possible.

_**Edward's POV**_

I heard her sobbing quietly as I walked down the hallway. She was in a bedroom in a soundproof apartment we keep around for instances that lead won't solve.

"Are you still crying?" I asked aggravated when I walked through the door.

"Fuck you!" Kate cried out.

"I wouldn't fuck you with the dead pig's dick."

Her sobs ceased for a moment, and her eyes widened as my words sunk in.

"No..." she whispered hoarsely, "Please no..."

"Afraid so Denali." I shrugged.

After a couple of minutes, she collected herself long enough to ask what I was waiting on.

"What about me? And m-my baby?"

"I don't plan on killing your baby. I don't plan on killing you." _yet..._

"W-what are you g-going to do?" She sniffled.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I cocked my eyebrows.

"I don't know, " She spoke so low I could barely hear her, "Hold me for ransom? A bargaining chip? What?"

I chuckled darkly.

Fear fell over her face again and the big tears came.

I said nothing, getting up and walking out.

Kate would only live as long as she was pregnant.

I would figure out what to do with the baby after it got here.

For the next six months, she would be on constant watch with Carlisle monitoring her pregnancy.

I visited almost daily to make sure everything was on lockdown. Carlisle went by every so many days to make sure Kate and the baby's health was looking good.

For the rest of my to do list...

check on my recovering brother,

check in with my father,

surprise my girl with a fucking spectacular Valentine's present.

_**sometime later that day**_

Emmett came out clean. He was bitching like a girl on the rag over having to take drug tests, but you didn't cross our pops.

"How do you think your brother is doing?" My father asked lighting a cigar.

"He's good. Just have to keep an eye on him. Provide him with what he needs."

He nodded and said nothing.

"Where's the pig's other half?" He broke the silence.

"In a safe house. I'm waiting for her to deliver the baby. She can't escape, and she is being watched 24/7."

"Acceptable." He took a large sip of scotch, "Denali is going down very soon. The gold digger too if she is with him. Two birds with one stone is always nice."

"Amen to that. I can't stand that bitch." I raised my glass.

My father and I shared small talk as we finished our drinks then I left to go surprise Isabella.

I was waiting outside of Valmont Prep with her gift. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

I was dressed in my usual suit leaning against her new car with the pretty red bow on it. I knew she didn't care about having a car of her own and that she had to have bodyguards all the time, but that didn't stop me from dropping a pretty penny on a Mercedes CL600 luxury coup. It was Monarch Blue Metallic with blacked out windows and bullet proof glass. I love Isabella in blue. It suited her chocolate and ivory features.

I lit a cigarette and glanced at my watch, smiling when I saw that it would only be a couple of minutes until the woman I loved came out.

_**Isabella's POV **_

I was dragging me feet across the courtyard going to meet up with Esme when my eyes fell on a sight I couldn't believe.

Edward was standing next to a very expensive looking car looking all fuck hot and yummy. I glanced around noticing everyone looking at the car with the big red bow on it.

_He has to be kidding..._ I thought to myself continuing to carry myself across the lawn.

"Hey kid." He husky voice sounded like music to my ears as he tossed his cigarette.

"Hi."

The corners of his mouth twitched as he looked at me looking at the car.

"Do you like it?" He waved his arm towards the money on wheels.

"Is it mine?" I asked in disbelief. I knew it was, but I couldn't bring myself to believe this man spent that kind of money on me.

"Of course. Who else would I buy a car for?" He smirked at me.

I looked up at his face, but I couldn't read it well behind the dark shades he was wearing.

"Oh my God..." I mumbled out, "I can't believe you bought me a car, let alone one that looks that expensive."

"How many times do I have to tell you money is no object?"

"You say that all the time, still it's hard to believe. I didn't grow up like you." I frowned.

"I know, but you're living that kind of like now. Come on, let's go for a ride." He grinned handing me the key.

I took a deep breath and let my mind process everything. Who was I to turn him down? I wasn't going to question him on money. If he wanted to spoil me, I would let him. I would do anything to make him happy.

I started to walk around the car when I stopped, turning around to fling myself in his arms.

"Grazie." I whispered in his ear.

"You deserve it. No need to thank me." He purred in my ear squeezing me tight.

_**Aro's POV**_

I placed a deep, wet kiss on Esme to distract her as we pulled up to the airport. We were taking a private plane to our weekend destination. I had made big plans, and I wanted to sweep her off her feet. Esme had been by my side through everything, we grew up together, and she knew what I needed without having to ask. She deserved everything I intended to give her.

I broke away from her and watched as she twisted to see the plane out of her window. She smiled and raised her eyebrows turning back to me.

"Where are we going?"

Her eyes danced with excitement.

"It's a surprise Ma."

She slapped my arm playfully.

"Tell me!" She squealed.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get there." I laughed hopping out of the car.

"How will I know if I packed appropriately?" She eyed me, trying to get me to let her surprise slip.

"Nice try," I chuckled, "If you don't have what you need, we can buy it there."

She rolled her eyes at me as I helped her up the stairs. We settled in with glasses of champagne as the guys loaded our bags. My father knew where we going, and while he didn't like that Emmettino was being kept in the dark about us being out of town, he agreed to it because the guys were going with us.

"I'm so excited." Esme said beaming.

"Just wait til we get there." I teased wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

We drank and talked for the entire flight. Shortly before landing I blindfolded her to keep up the element of surprise.

"I can't see anything." She complained as I helped her off the plane.

"You'll see soon enough."

I had arranged for us to arrive after dark so everything would be just perfect.

There was a black Cadillac limo with tinted windows waiting for us. After getting Esme in without bumping her head on anything, I nodded at the driver to let him know we were ready.

"How long do I have to keep this on?" Esme shifted in her seat as the vehicle moved.

"Just a little longer." I rubbed circles on her soft hand with my thumb.

As we started down the strip, I opened the sunroof in preparation of the unveiling.

"Follow my lead." I murmured in her ear helping her stand up. I guided her to stand through the whole in the ceiling.

"Are you ready?" I licked her earlobe.

"Hell yes!" She giggled.

I left faint kisses down the exposed skin on her neck as I took my time undoing the knot in the scarf tied around her head.

I let it fall and watched as her eyes took in the lights.

"Vegas?" She asked breathless even though she already knew.

I nodded and grabbed the top of the limo as she slung herself against me laughing and kissing me.

"This is amazing." She said softly as she pulled back and looked around. The city was alive with people and lights. Vegas was a sight to see, set in the middle of the desert.

We rode around for a while taking in the sights before we headed for Caesar's Palace. I had reserved a nice suite up top and shoveled out enough money, we could go and do anything we liked in the place. Age limits are only restricted to those without money and connections.

"Let's get checked in, then hit the town." I grinned as I helped her out of the limo.

"Sounds good to me!"

I swear she was almost vibrating in excitement.

We checked in and our bags were brought up. Esme quickly changed and tousled her hair before we headed back out. We spent the next several hours drinking and club hopping. We did a little shopping in between and looked at the lights as we rode around.

I could feel the alcohol pulsing through my veins as I watched the most beautiful woman I have ever seen light up like a Christmas tree at everything.

I was warm and tingly as I watched all kinds of businesses go by.

Hotels.

Casinos.

Restaurants.

Wedding chapels.

"Esme."

"Hmmm?" She murmured back.

"Esme!" I shouted louder causing her to turn and look at me.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Let's change your last name to mine." I suggested spur of the moment.

_Why not?_ I thought. I loved her. I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with her. I would deal with the consequences when we got back. We could always have the big wedding later. I wanted to stake my claim on this girl. Let the world know she was mine forever.

"Are you serious?" She eyed me.

"As a fucking heart attack." I squeezed her hand.

"Let's do it!" She squeezed back.


	58. Viva Las Vegas

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight**_

_Thank you as always for the tremidious support. Keep showing the love. =) _

_This short, but I have an injured right hand and I wanted to treat you to this. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Beta'd by St. __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Wherever there's opportunity, the mafia will be there."**_

_~~ Johnny Kelly_

_Previously..._

_"Esme."_

_"Hmmm?" She murmured back._

_"Esme!" I shouted louder causing her to turn and look at me._

_"Yes?" She smiled._

_"Let's change your last name to mine." I suggested spur of the moment._

_Why not? I thought. I loved her. I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with her. I would deal with the consequences when we got back. We could always have the big wedding later. I wanted to stake my claim on this girl. Let the world know she was mine forever._

_"Are you serious?" She eyed me._

_"As a fucking heart attack." I squeezed her hand._

_"Let's do it!" She squeezed back._

_**Esme's POV**_

Aro wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close for a deep kiss.

The champagne left me feeling light, and Aro's untraditional proposal giddy.

A million questions whirled through my mind.

_How were we going to do this legally? I wouldn't be eighteen for a few more days?_

_How upset would my parents be?_

_What about a wedding? The big traditional, Italian wedding my family would expect?_

_I could have a big wedding later. No one had to know._

"I love you so much." I uttered against Aro's lips.

"You're my world, Es. I love you."

We kissed for a few moments longer before I pulled back taking a deep breath. I looked up into his black eyes, as dark as secrets. His hair was tousled and his face was more relaxed than I had seen it in a long time.

"How are we going to do this?" I questioned.

"We can forge whatever or have the date on the paperwork set for your birthday." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned up at him.

We ducked back into the limo and he told the driver to pull over at the next chapel.

"Tim and Paulie J can be our witnesses." Aro said as he filled our glasses, "We'll need two so it works out great. Then we can go back to the hotel and upgrade to a honeymoon suite. I'll spend the rest of the night making love to my new bride."

My cheeks ached from smiling so hard. I couldn't believe we were doing it, but I couldn't wait for it to be done.

Eloping seemed so romantic. It was something that we would share, a moment that would be ours and ours alone. We lead very private lives from the public, but everything was an open book within the family. It can get old.

The limo pulled over in front of the of a white building with a big flashing neon sign 'Viva Las Vegas Weddings', and underneath was written traditional & themed.

"Aro?"

"Yea?"

"Since this is going to be our little secret, let's do a theme!" I squealed. I think the alcohol had gotten to my brain.

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

We stood on the sidewalk and watched as Tim and Paulie J were climbing out of their car behind us. Tim was walking and Paulie J was shaking his head.

"I don't know what crackpot idea yous got, but this isn't gonna happen." He said approaching us.

"We're adults." Aro told him.

"She ain't."

"She will be in a few days. That counts for something, besides you can keep a secret right? Nobody has to know and we'll have a big wedding later for the family."

"No way. Big boss will kill you boy."

"Watch who you're calling boy," Aro took on a commanding stance, "We're getting married with or without anyone's permission. You two can be our witnesses or you can stay out here. If you call and snitch, I'll make sure you go down with me."

Tim chuckled some more and Paulie J just stood staring at us.

The night was taking on a new level of crazy.

I giggled a little.

I don't know what was wrong with me.

I do. I was two kinds of drunk. Regular and the love kind.

"Fine." Paulie J eyed us warily, "But if word gets out, I didn't know a thing."

"Yay!" I cheered.

Aro wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside as the guys followed.

We walked up to the front desk and a middle aged woman put down her book and looked at us over the rim of her glasses.

"Can I help you kids?" She asked is raspy voice.

"Yea, we wanna get married, and we want a theme wedding." Aro told her pulling out his wallet.

"What kind of theme, dear?" She eyed the black card he threw on the counter.

He turned to me as I looked over the posters and pictures on the wall.

"Elvis. Definitely Elvis."

"The King it is." he turned back to her, "Put whatever on the card."

"That won't be a problem." She picked it up and laid a few pamphlets on the counter, "Do you want gold lame' Elvis, white jumpsuit Elvis, black leather Elvis from the comeback era, or-"

"Black leather!" I almost shouted at her.

"Black leather it is." She said marking something on a sheet of paper. "Follow me. It will only be a few minutes.

We followed her down a long hallway with gold carpet and burgundy walls. As we passed by doors, I peeked in. Most were empty, some occupied. There were traditional looking rooms and some with very bizarre themes. Star Wars. Stone Age. Underwater.

She stopped and turned going in a room to the left. I was taken aback when I walked in. The walls were painted a bright red and the floor was checkered black and white like a restaurant from the fifty's. A large gold altar sat at the front of the room covered in rhinestones and bright purple flowers. To top off the gaudiness we picked, there was a hot pink Cadillac taking up half the room on one side and plush blue velvet chairs on the other side.

"Wow." I whispered to Aro.

"Yea..." He gazed down at me, "You still wanna do this?" He waved his arm around at the room.

"Yes." I said without a doubt, "I think the pictures will fabulous."

We both laughed and walked up to stand in front of the altar. Tim sat down in one of the chairs grinning like an idiot and Paulie J sat shaking his head. The woman appeared again with a box.

"My name is Sandra, in case I forgot to mention it. You just need to pick a veil and bouquet. Elvis will be here in a couple of moments."

"Should take longer than that to come back from the dead." Tim snickered as I looked through the box of medium sized loudly colored flowers and obnoxious looking veils. I decided on an emerald green tiara with layers of gauzy white material flowing down the back and a rainbow assortment of flowers bouquet.

"These pictures are going to be something else." Aro laughed.

"Well hello there." A deep drawl filled the room as we turned to see The King enter the room. His hair was so black it had a blue hue to it and he was dressed in head to toe black leather. I almost felt like we were in bad parody porn.

I giggled to myself. Aro looked at me, and I just shook my head grinning.

"Are you the loving young couple waiting for me to marry ya?" He smirked at us as he took his spot on the altar in front of us.

"Yes." We said in unison with matching smiles.

"Let's get this show on the road." he said switching his hips and curling his lip. "What are your names?"

"Aronni Luciano and Esme."

"Aronni? Is that something from a Chef Boyardee can?" Elvis laughed pointing his hands like guns and curling his lip again.

"Just get on with it." Aro rolled his eyes.

"We are gathered here today," Hip switch, "to watch in the joining," hip roll, "of these two lovely young people in Holy matrimony." Hip pop.

"Aronni Chef Boyardee Luciano, wait are you related to Lucky? Wait, nevermind," Elvis waved it off, "Aronni Lasagna Luciano, do you-"

Tim let loose laughter so hard he was crying, and I was so glad that I was able to hold most of mine in. The corners of Aro's lips were turned up just slightly.

"Sorry, I'm soooooooo sorry." Tim choked out.

Elvis swung his hips around and started again.

"Aronni Fettuccini Luciano, do you take this hot mama Esme to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Esme, do you take this fine hunk of Italian Stallion to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"With the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel, and the almighty God himself, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your bride!" He announced turning and gyrating his hips with more lip curling. Sandra appeared out of nowhere tossing confetti on us as Aro grabbed me up, sealing my lips with his.

Tim guffawed and clapped loudly in the background while Paulie J wore a small smile, probably at the complete ridiculousness of the whole scene. Elvis's Wedding Song blared out of the pink Cadillac.

Aro and I broke apart gasping for air we desperately needed for our bodies to process our laughter.

We took a few pictures and bought all the souvenirs we could before Elvis and Sandra bid us farewell.

"If it weren't for the paperwork, I wouldn't think this was real." Aro laughed.

"How did you do that?" I looked at him with a suspicious grin.

"Told them to fill out the paperwork on Tuesday." He cheesed at me.

I nodded my approval.

"Now let's get back and get in that Honeymoon Suite!" Aro scooped me up and hopped in the limo. He dropped me gently on the seat before climbing up through the sunroof.

"Don't wait up!" he hollered to the guys gripping the limo to keep from falling as the driver pulled away.


	59. Valentine's Part Two

_**Disclaimer - SM owns it.**_

_Thank you to everyone. xoxoxo_

_Keep showing me the love, or Valmont the love, whatever._

_Beta'd by my honeybee __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"I'm in the Gotti family, my wife's the boss."**_

_- John Gotti_

_**Emmett's POV**_

My hands gripped the edge of the counter so hard I was beginning to wonder if it would break. I looked up in the mirror, and my reflection startled me. I was unusually pale and my eyes looked sunken in with dark purple circles beneath them. I was jumpy. I had promised to be good, to stay clean. My father and my brother were breathing down my neck constantly. Kill people and make illegal money, no problem. Use some drugs and it's the end of the world to these people.

Rosalie was downstairs on the phone with her mom discussing wedding details waiting on me to take her out. I had promised her a Valentine's to remember. I was trying to make up for all the shitty things I had done, all the bad shit that happened. I just had to get myself together long enough to make it happen.

I could do it without drugs. I could live life just fine without them. I could function on my own.

I would fight off the cravings.

I splashed cold water on my face and took deep breaths as I dried my skin.

"Get on your game." I said to the man in the mirror.

I threw the towel down and walked downstairs.

"I really don't want her to be one of my-" Rosalie cut off seeing me walk in, she grinned and started talking again, "Mom, Emmett is ready, we're headed out. Love you."

I poured myself a shot while she finished her goodbyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked walking over to kiss my cheek.

"Yea." I tried smiling. I'm sure it came across as more of a grimace.

"Let's go! I'm tired of looking at this place." She waved her hand around and tugged on my arm.

"A shot then we'll go." I said pouring one for her and another for myself.

"A toast." She raised her glass.

"To the most beautiful woman in my life." I responded clinking the glasses and tossing mine back.

She smiled brightly and I helped her into her coat.

"Onto the finer parts of our evening." I said wrapping my arm around her and leading her out of the apartment.

_**Isabella's POV**_

"I can't believe you bought me a car." I said for the hundredth time as Edward and I were sprawled out on the bed watching a movie.

He rolled his eyes, and I tossed a pillow at his head.

"Don't start nothing." He warned with a smirk.

"Or what?" I tossed another pillow.

"I'm not telling you twice."

I stuck my tongue out making sure he saw before tossing a third pillow.

He grunted and leaped up taking me down. I squealed as we slid onto the floor. Edward grabbed both my hands pinning my arms behind me and started tickling me so hard I was losing my breath.

The tune of 'Sexy Back' interrupted my laughter causing Edward to ease me down and snatch his phone up.

He glared at me knowing who was responsible for changing his ringtones.

"Yea?" He answered.

I stuck my tongue out again and hopped on the bed jumping up and down.

His head never moved, but his eyes followed me up and down, up and down, up and down.

"I can be there in a few. Yea-" he sighed, "I understand. Yea...yea... got it."

"You have to go?" I asked sinking down to sit on my knees.

"Un-fucking-fortunately." He ran his hand through his already wild hair. "I won't be long. I'm sorry I-"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"I understand. You gave me my gift, which was pretty much fucking awesome, we spent all afternoon and evening together. It's fine. I'll be here when you get back."

"You're amazing. Fucking amazing." he said yanking me to his chest and biting my lip gently.

"Must be for a car like that."

"Oh shut it about the car." He released me. The corners of his mouth were quivering slightly so I knew he was playing along.

"Rent a movie or something. I'm sure all the girls are busy, like I said, I won't be gone long. Love you." He kissed my forehead.

"Love you."

I watched him walk out after dressing. I sat on the bed until I heard the front door click. I waited a few more minutes.

Once I thought he was gone, I got up and dressed quickly, throwing on jeans, a tee, a hoodie, and some boots. I had a plan, and I didn't want Edward in on it. I loved him and trusted him more than anything, but I didn't want him to think I was more upset about everything with my dad than what he knew about. I was anxious to find out anything. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but I didn't have much luck.

I was going to my house to search it for clues about where my dad and Kate might have gone. I knew it was a slim chance, but I wanted to do it. Edward would just try to take over, and I didn't want anyone else doing it besides me.

What better time than now? I just got a new car.

Big Mike and Petey worked for Edward so that means they had to go where I went. That wasn't a big problem. I would just tell them I wanted to go to my house to get some things. It's not like we hadn't been making trips back and forth.

I told them what I wanted to do and that I would be driving. They could just ride with me.

They looked at each other as if the thought of riding in a vehicle with a seventeen year old girl was on the bottom of their list of things to do, but they said nothing.

We all settled in my new car, and I ran my hands over the steering wheel grinning like an idiot.

The leather felt incredible underneath me. I adjusted my seat and fiddled with the stereo popping in a mixed CD. Soon enough Ke$ha filled the car, and I thought Petey was going to shoot himself as he laid his head back on the headrest.

"My car. Just deal. Besides, it has a nice beat to it." I grinned at them.

The ride over was spent with me singing and bobbing along to the music while my two bodyguards just sat stone still. There is no way they could enjoy just one song on the cd.

I rolled my eyes.

They followed me out of the car all the way to the front door.

"You can wait here." I told them turning my key.

"We have to check out the house."

"I don't think there's a serial killer or boogeyman in there." I said.

"Boss' orders." Big Mikey replied stepping around me and into the house.

"Whatever." I muttered walking in.

"Let's turn some lights on." I said flipping switches and turning on the radio. Some pop song I couldn't name came on and drowned out the sound of the two men who never left my side. I crossed my arms and looked around, deciding where to start.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I waddled down the hallway into the large dining room where the lights were off and the room was illuminated with dozens of red, white, and purple candles. I smiled taking in the effort Carlisle was putting forth.

"Do you like it my love?" Carlisle asked pulling my chair out.

I nodded and kissed him chastely.

"What's on the menu?" I ask laying my napkin across my lap. I may have been wearing maternity clothes, but they were still the best money could buy.

"Salad and chicken marsala with sauteed portabella mushrooms and black olives. Followed by brownies and a raspberry cheesecake for dessert." He twined his fingers with mine, "All your favorites."

"I don't know if I could love you any more than I do right now." I sighed thinking about how hungry I was. I was eating fairly often, but none of it seemed to stick with me.

"The night isn't over." He gave me a knowing smile.

We spent the next hour eating and making small talk. Everything just flowed smoothly, like we were on a great first date. Carlisle and I hadn't had that. We went from a secret affair to being engaged and expecting a baby.

I felt like we were bonding in a way we so desperately needed.

"Is there anything else you would like?" He asked sipping his wine.

"Not right now. I'm ready for my gifts."

"Aren't you always?" He chuckled helping me to stand.

I rolled my eyes and allowed him to lead me to what would soon be our family room. I was still picking out and decorating. Being stuck in the house was severely limiting my shopping. I don't care what anyone says, online shopping is no substitute for the real thing.

There were candles set up everywhere in this room as well, casting shadows along the bare, cream colored walls. The scent of lavender and vanilla floated around me and I took a deep breath. There were a few small boxes wrapped in shiny red paper with large white bows on a table with a large pitcher of water with slices of lemon and orange floating in it with a couple of glasses.

"Are you ready, Mr. Volturi?" A female voice captured my attention immediately.

She was wearing all white and standing with her hands folded in front of her. She has blond hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

He held a finger up to her and turned towards me.

"I have arranged for a pregnancy massage and for you to be pampered in any other way you care for. Would you like the massage before or after you open those?" He waved his hand towards the table.

"Massage!" I nearly shouted. Carlisle massaged my feet and back some, but every part of body ached. He said it was because I was so tiny and my body was carrying so much extra weight. I didn't care. I couldn't wait to get in the chair that I finally noticed. It wasn't what I was used to with massages, but it's not like I could lie on my stomach.

"As you wish." He held my arm gently pulling me over to the table. "Let me help you undress."

The next several hours were spent with a thorough massage, complete spa treatment, and finished with a mani pedi. When he wasn't telling me stories or jokes, I noticed that Carlisle would occasionaly watch me with a strange look on his face.

I was leaning back on the sofa with my feet propped up admiring the deep violet polish shinning on my toes when Carlisle sat next to me, snaking his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck.

"Vorrei farti mia moglie." _(Let me make you my wife.)_

I could feel his lips against my skin, trailing kisses up to my ear.

"Carlisle," I sighed, "You know I love you, but after everything we've been through I was so angry with you that I haven't even planned a wedding. Besides, I'm not walking down the aisle in front of everyone this big and pregnant. Everyone already talks enough."

"I'm content with waiting until after my bambino arrives and you're comfortable having a big wedding, it's tradition so it will be done, but," He pulled me even closer, "potremmo essere sposati al momento. Tutto quello che dovete fare è dire la parola e sarai mia in ogni modo possibile." _(we could be married right now. All you have to do is say the word and you'll be mine in every way possible.)_

"Like eloping?" I asked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Qualcosa del genere, solo che qui in casa nostra, questa sera." _(Something like that, except in our own home, tonight.)_

"How?"

"Get Father Castalano." Carlisle called out over his shoulder.

"What? Are you serious?" I tried to swivel myself around on the couch to watch as Father Castalano walked through the door.

"Sia mia moglie." _(Be my wife)_ Carlisle gently requested standing and pulling me with him.

I thought about every single thing he had ever done to hurt me or piss me off. My temper was slowly rising before I thought about all the things he had done to please me, make me happy, things he had done to make my body beg for him. I thought about how much I loved him despite it all and how I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was going to be the father of my children, and he was going to be my husband.

"Yes."

A smile broke across his face.

"Let us begin." Father Castalano said smiling.

"No witnesses? Let me change!" I shouted looking down at myself and letting my thoughts run loose.

"You're beautiful." Carlisle squeezed my hand with assurance. "This is just for us. There will be plenty of witnesses for the big one."

"Okay." I have no idea why I gave in so easy. I can't believe looking back that I got married in a spa robe. It was a very soft, cushy robe though.

I cleared my mind and focused solely on the man standing in front of me as we had our small, intimate ceremony.

After all was said and done, Carlisle kissed me like he had never kissed me before while the priest quietly excused himself.

Carlisle scooped me up bridal style and carried me to our room. His lips never left mine until he laid me on the bed and began undressing himself.

I watched cautiously, not wanting to get my hopes up. He hadn't touched me like that since I had been put on bed rest.

He spoke soft nothings in my ear in Italian as he tugged on the belt of my robe until it fell away.

I watch the hunger in his eyes grow as he took in my body.

"Assolutamente mozzafiato, la signora Volturi." _(Absolutely breathtaking, Mrs. Volturi.)_

We spent the rest of the night making love until daylight broke through the curtains and fell across the floor like shards of broken glass.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I forced a smile on my face as Emmett fidgeted in his chair. He had been like this all night. Constantly moving some part of his body and tugging at his tie. All through the evening until dinner, I hadn't said a word. He barely touched his food. I wasn't stupid, I may have been before, but now I could clearly tell he was jonesing for something other than my company.

I had spent all this time longing for him, finally having him, standing by his side, and now I didn't know if I even wanted him anymore.

"Emmett, are you alright?" I asked tapping my nails against my glass.

"Yea." He grinned showing his dimples, but his foot was still tapping steadily on the floor.

"Don't lie to me." I slanted my eyes.

"Babe, I'm fine. Really." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I looked at him, really looked at him and knew he needed help. He looked washed out, his face was sunken in, skin tight against his cheekbones. Dark circles were under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days,

"Have you recently?" I asked finally.

"What? Are you seriously asking me that? No. NO!" he tossed his hands in the air.

"Emmett, I think we should put the wedding on hold and get you real help. Like rehab or something."

He scoffed at that.

"Em, I'm serious."

"So am I when I say this, I'm not going to fucking rehab."

"I can't be with you like this."

He stopped fidgeting and stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Get this straight, you have no other choice than to be with me. I'll do whatever the fuck I want and you just have to deal with it." He spoke low and steady, but it shook me harder than if he had yelled across the restaurant.

"Fuck you!" I spat and pushed my chair back to get up. I hadn't made it two steps when I felt his hand on my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled and the look on my face must have shown how I felt because he softened his voice, "Please. I love you, Rosalie."

"Then get your hands off me."

He slowly released his grip on me and waited to see if I would bolt.

I glared at him harder than I ever had and straightened my dress.

"I'm going to use the ladies room. When I get back we'll go home."

He nodded and let me walk past him.

I walked in and checked to make sure I was alone before pulling out my phone and dialing Edward. I was afraid of how Emmettino might handle it so I figured he would be the better bet.

_"Hello?"_

"Edward, it's me. I need you. Emmett is acting crazy, and I can't handle this by myself."

_"Is he on something? Where are you?"_

"He isn't right now, but I think he has at some point. He- he needs some real help."

_"I'll handle it. Where are you?"_

"We're at the restaurant, but we're about to head home. He calmed down enough to agree to it."

_"I'll come to the penthouse. I'm with Bella right now, and I don't want her around that. Call me if he gets worse before I get there."_

"I will. Thanks."

I took a few minutes to collect myself before leaving. I didn't say a word to Emmett on the way home. He was on his phone texting the entire time. I don't think he even looked at me.

I knew Emmett would be mad when his brother showed up, but then he could deal with him.

Emmett needed some kind of detox.

Once we were in the penthouse I tossed my purse on the table next to the door and flung my jacket on the couch.

"Rosalie." Emmett called after me. I kept walking. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any more of his shit tonight.

"Rose." He pleaded.

I stopped halfway up the steps and turned my head to the side.

"I'm going to take a long, hot bath, and we'll discuss everything when I get out."

"Alright." he said raising his hands to the back of his head and exhaling deeply.

I prayed he would be okay and walked up the stairs.


	60. Valentine's Part Three

_**Dislaimer - I don't own this shit.**_

_Thanks to everyone xoxo_

_Keep showing the love._

_Beta'd by my fanfiction mistress __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Now I know why tigers eat their young."**_

_~~ Al Capone_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I had been single all year. It's not that I hadn't had more than my fair share of hookups, I just hadn't had any lately. I was so busy with school and watching Rosalie all the time, I didn't have time for anything else.

Which is why I didn't understand how I ended up with a date on Valentine's day.

Lauren was hot. Smoking hot. She had curves in all the right places, long auburn hair, and a definite DTF attitude.

I would spend a little on dinner, flirt a little, and enjoy my night off.

"So why haven't you throw any parties lately?" Lauren asked looking up at me from under her long lashes.

"Eh, just been busy with other things." I leaned back in the hard wooden chair, "I'm sure there are plenty of other parties going on."

"None of them are up to Jake Black standards." She giggled reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hand back, not comfortable with the contact.

I wanted to get laid, not a girlfriend.

During dinner she chattered endlessly about any and every thing. I nodded at the appropriate times and threw out comments when needed.

She was still talking when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Not fucking now..._ I thought pulling it out.

_**I have business. I need you to come sit with R.**_

_Is he fucking kidding me?_

"Jake, are you listening to me?" Lauren snapped her fingers in my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I looked up at her, "I have something I have to take care of."

I waved the waiter over and handed him a couple of bills.

"What?" She scrunched up her face.

"I have to handle something. I'm really sorry, but this will have to happen another night." I said slowly so she would understand.

Ditzy bitch.

"Are you serious? It's Valentine's Day!" She whined.

"I know. Come on, I'll take you home." I stood up slipping my jacket on.

My phone buzzed again. I unlocked the screen shaking my head at the text.

_**Now.**_

What the hell happened that he would skip on Rosalie tonight?

_**omw**_

"Lauren, I'm really sorry about this, but I gotta stick you in a cab."

She huffed and walked off not saying anything.

I followed her outside standing beside her on the sidewalk and hailing a cab.

"Look, I'll make up for this, alright?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, silently debating my offer.

"You better." She said finally.

I smiled at her and helped her into the cab, handing the cabbie some bills.

"Call me later?" She poked her head out of the cab.

"If I'm done at a decent hour." It was the best I could give her.

Whatever was going on with Emmett, it better be worth me giving up a piece of ass.

I drove to his place as quickly as I could, parking and booking it upstairs.

Emmett answered the door, and I knew what was up immediately.

His hair was all over the place and his shirt was untucked, the tie long gone.

"I'm running out. I need you here til I get back."

I nodded.

I knew he was up to no good, but I worked for him and I couldn't say anything if I wanted to keep my cush paying job.

Besides, it wouldn't be that bad spending the night with Rosalie. If it only could be the way I wanted it to be.

Emmett threw on his jacket and motioned for his guys to follow him leaving me alone with his girl.

I threw my jacket on the coat rack and dropped on the couch, flipping through the channels. It was going to be a long boring night. As quiet as it was, I assumed Rosalie was already in bed. It was kinda early, but I had no idea what they had been doing and I didn't want to.

A half hour later I heard her footsteps approaching the living room.

"He left, didn't he?" She asked in a defeated tone.

I turned to look at her and didn't miss the fact she was only wearing a plush, red robe.

I gave her a small nod and turned back to the television, trying not to think about what was under that robe.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No."

I kept it short. I really didn't know where he went. I wasn't suppose to tell her anything, but the heartbroken look in her eyes would make me sing like a canary. I was glad I didn't know.

"I'm going to put on some clothes. I'll be back." She sighed standing up.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I couldn't believe he had taken off. I had no idea where he went, but I knew what he was after. I quickly ran upstairs and threw on some yoga pants and a tank, grabbing my phone.

_"I'm on my way."_ Edward answered.

"Won't do much good. He left while I was in the tub. I got out to find Jacob standing guard in the living room." I bitched to no one in particular.

_"What the hell? Do you have any idea where he went? What did he say before he left?"_

"Nothing. I have a good idea what he went to get though. His guys aren't here. I didn't think he would take them with him, since everyone claims to have not known anything before. I think that's just because they are afraid of your father." I huffed sitting on the chaise in our room.

_"I'll handle it. Just keep quiet about it. I would prefer my father not be involved. He won't take this kindly."_

"Got it." I said hanging up. I ran my hands through my hair and got up. I padded slowly down the hallway again deciding a drink would make me feel better.

Jacob didn't look up as I came into the living room. His eyes were glued to whatever action movie he was watching; however, I knew for a fact he watched everything else around him.

Everyone took him for the dumb jock, but he had more brains than anyone gave him credit for. I knew this after several afternoons of homework. My family was in the middle of a mob war and I still to worry about Calculus, what the fuck?

"Would you like a drink?" I asked as I poured some whiskey over ice.

"I don't think Boss would like that, and I don't know when he'll be back." Jacob said cutting his eyes over at me.

"I'm sure it will be awhile." I grumbled making a second drink anyway.

I sat them both on the coffee table and got comfortable on the couch.

"What is this?" I asked snatching the remote from him.

"Crank 2." He said trying to get it back.

"My house, my TV." I smirked at him even though I wasn't in a good mood.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and leaned back again.

"I'm not going to make you watch the Vampire Diaries." I assured him sipping on my drink.

"Thank God!" He made the sigh of the cross even though he wasn't Catholic.

"We could watch Twilight." I teased him.

He glared at me long and hard.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You do realize their relationships meets every warning for the National Domestic Abuse Hotline, right? Why do chicks get into that? Also, I don't see why she didn't get with the werewolf."

"You just like him cause you have the same name. And he is a shapeshifter, not a werewolf." I pointed out.

"Whatever."

"Just shut up and drink your drink." I rolled my eyes turning back to the flat screen.

I scrolled through the movie channels finding nothing of interest. Sighing again, I flipped it to some music and turned back to Jacob.

"How was your Valentine's?" I asked taking another sip out of my glass.

"Well, I was on a date..." He trailed off downing his in one gulp.

I have no idea why, but the moment the word _date_ came out of his mouth I felt a shiver of an emotion I couldn't place run down my spine.

"Oh. Was it going well?" I asked wanting to know more.

"I guess. We were still at the restaurant when Em hit me up." He ran his hand over his eyes.

"Yea, he has really bad timing nowadays." I downed the rest of my drink. "So who is the lucky lady?"

Jacob looked at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked again, my voice raising slightly.

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just bored and- and worried and I want something to keep my mind off what my dumbass fiancé might be out doing." I sat my glass down a little too hard.

"Alright. I'll dish if it'll make ya feel better." he said standing to refill our drinks.

I watched his well muscled arms as he put more ice in the glasses and poured the amber liquid over it.

"Lauren." He said quietly.

"Lauren Mallory, school slut extraordinaire?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Look Rose," he looked up closing his eyes, "I don't know that I really wanna be having this conversation with you."

"Why not? I'm not judging you... much. I just find it hard to believe that a guy like you ends up with a girl like her, but I guess that's how it always goes, huh?"

Something in my tone must have struck a cord with him because he quickly moved across the living room and leaned over the couch, boxing me in with an arm on each side.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be around someone as beautiful and sexy as you nonstop and know that I can't have you? Kiss you? Fuck you mad crazy?" He said in a deep, husky voice.

My eyes were wide, and I couldn't form words to respond.

"A guy has needs." He added softly standing up straight.

_Of course, he would dummy._

We sat in silence for a while. I snuck glances at him as he stared straight ahead at the wall sipping his drink.

I realized how unfair I had been to him. I teased him, even when I didn't realize it. I was his job, not some girl at a party or the club he could hook up with.

My boredom, my selfishness, my need for attention put him in an awkward position more than once.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before taking off to my room.

I locked the door and fell on the bed.

I lay awake in the dark for a while letting the day's events run through my mind before looking back over the last several months at everything that had changed.

A soft rapt on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Rosalie?" Jacob called quietly thinking I might be asleep.

"Go away." I groaned pulling the covers up over my head.

"I..I'm sorry if I upset you. You have no idea what it's like for me."

"Same here." I said to myself too quiet for him to hear. "Go away. Please."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Then you're going to be there a while."

I heard him slump against the door.

I wanted sleep so bad, but it wouldn't come.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was beyond pissed and even a little worried, though I would never admit it. I had to leave my beautiful girl at home and look for my idiot brother. I don't know what the fuck had gotten in to him or how he was this far gone without any of us noticing.

I tried his phone repeatedly to no avail. I sent him text to call me ASAP.

I gave up and started calling his guys finally finding out they were at a cheap ass motel downtown. He had told them to wait in the car. I got the location and sped there.

I parked behind his car and got out slamming my door.

I walked into the office to find a balding man dozing off.

"Wake the fuck up!" I hollered at him.

He jumped, falling off his stool.

"How can I help you?" he asked smacking his jaws and rubbing his eyes.

"A guy came through, a big guy, about 6'5, where did he go?"

"I don't discuss client information." He spat.

I reached over grabbing his shirt and yanking him across the counter.

"Tell me or I kill you." I spoke lowly.

"O-okay man," He stuttered, "Room 208."

Way too fucking easy.

I shoved him back and walked out. It took no time to find the room and I knocked on the door.

A cranked out bitch with blue hair answered the door popping her gum.

"What you want?" She asked in a bored tone.

"My brother." I pushed her out of the way and stepped in the dingy room.

"Edward!" Emmett stood up in surprise.

"Let's go."

There was an equally cranked out looking guy on the bed with drugs scattered around.

"It's not-"

"Shut the fuck up and let's go!" I said motioning to the door.

I watched to make sure he didn't pocket any of the drugs although I had no control over what he had already done.

"I-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it. You're coming with me. You're lucky dad doesn't know about this." I scowled at him.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you some fucking help." I nearly growled as we got in the car.

"I don't need help. I just need a little time." he argued.

"A little time will get you killed."

I ordered his guys to meet me at his place. I was about to detox him like a motherfucker.

"Seriously, where are we going?" He asked.

"To your place."

"Rosalie is already pissed at me. I really don't want to face her right now."

"Should of thought of that before sneaking out for drugs."

"It wasn't like that."

"How the fuck was it not like that?" I stared at him like he had two fucking heads.

"It-I...nevermind."

_Exactly what I thought._

It didn't take long to get to his place. We went up to the penthouse.

"I'mma grab a shower." he said taking off upstairs.

"Wait, don't wake Rosalie up. Let me talk to her first."

He stopped on the stairs and thought about it before coming back down.

"Grab me some clothes?"

"Yea." I turned to his guys, "Watch him. I don't care if he doesn't like it. Make sure he doesn't take anything else."

"Fuck no!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Do it or I'll call our father."

He gave me a _go to hell _look, but didn't argue.

I walked upstairs to find Jacob dozed off, leaning against their bedroom door.

I jostled him with my foot.

"Huh? What?" He jumped up running his hand through his hair.

"What the fuck are you doing up here?" I asked quietly. I didn't want Emmett hearing this shit.

"Rosalie was really upset about Emmett and locked herself in the bedroom. She had been drinking, and I was worried about her."

It sounded logical, but I was still skeptical.

"I got it from here. Go eat or something. You'll need to hang around, but you can take a break for now."

He nodded and headed downstairs.

I knocked on the door softly, then harder when there was no answer.

_I hope she didn't do anything stupid..._

"Go away!" She called hoarsely from the other side.

"It's me."

After a couple of minutes she opened the door with heavy eyes.

"Sorry I woke you, but we need to talk."

She eyed me warily and started to step out before I stopped her.

"Let's talk up here. Emmett is in the shower, but I don't want the guys listening in."

She nodded and opened the door wider.

"Is it bad?" She asked, worry heavy in her voice.

"I caught him trying to buy. I threatened his old dealer and this one looked even shadier. I know he brought nothing back with him, but I don't know what he used before I got there. I'm trying to keep this from my father to keep Emmett out of more trouble. I am going to have his guys on him like vultures. He isn't allowed to leave this place. I will be in and out checking on him. It isn't going to be pretty so if you want to stay somewhere else it's understandable."

"He'll be sick and stuff?"

"Yea, and stuff. He will probably be very violent. I don't know if it would be a good idea for you to hang around right now. It'll only hurt him more upsetting you. Don't tell anyone what's going on, just say you wanted to visit. Say Em went out of town on a trip. Say whatever, but don't mention the drugs. Jacob will be with you, and you can still go to school or whatever."

"I don't want to abandon him." She looked up at me with wet eyes.

"You're not, but you're not fit to fix this, I am. So let me. I'll let you know when you can come back."

After a few minutes she agreed with me and started packing a bag.

"How long should I pack for?" She asked through a sob.

"A week. If you need more, we'll get it then."

"Okay."

I gave Jacob orders to take her wherever she wanted and not to leave her side. I didn't give him details about Emmett, but I'm sure he caught on to what I was doing. I searched his clothes and found two bags that I flushed and ordered the guys not to let him out of their sight. Carlisle would be over tomorrow to check on him.

I waited until Jacob left with a crying Rosalie before leaving myself.

I walked into a quiet apartment.

"Is she asleep?" I asked Petey as he raided the fridge.

"Yes."

"Okay, stop eating all my fucking food."

"You guys can sleep in the extra rooms. I don't know how soon I might have to leave again."

He nodded and started putting things back in the fridge.

I crept quietly into our room and to the bathroom. I wanted a hot shower then I would curl up with my girl and get a little sleep.

After my shower, I forwent clothes and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around Isabella's tiny waist and pulled her as close to me as I could.

"Edward?" She murmured.

"Did I wake you?" I asked kissing her temple.

She shook her head and sniffled.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Nothing." She said softly.

"You can't lie to me." _But I can lie to you._

"It's nothing."

I turned her face up to me and saw her red rimmed eyes.

"Why were you crying?"

"I'm just worried." She finally said.

"About?"

"Everything. My dad mostly. Why hasn't he contacted me? Wouldn't he have by now?" She rambled on the tears starting again.

I squeezed her tight and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I don't know what is going on with him. There is no evidence that he was harmed. He was involved with a lot of shit. I will try everything I can to find him. He is a smart man, if he doesn't want to be found he will know how to cover his tracks."

"Why would he pull you away from school when he knows you have people guarding you all the time? I'll take care of you no matter what." I assured her holding her close. It felt bad to lie, but there was no other way.

"Find him. Promise?"

"I promise." It would probably be the biggest lie I ever told her.

I held her close and whispered soothing things in her ear while running my fingers down her body. Eventually she stopped crying and drifted off.

I had to come up with something and quick.


	61. Addiction

_**Disclaimer - Sm owns it, yada yada yada**_

_Thanks to everyone showing the love. The numbers are blowing my mind! :D:D:D Keep it up my lovelies!_

_Beta'd by some sexy bitch out west, __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**If this story gets pulled, find me on TWCS and I will be posting the link to my blog soon.  
**_

_**"It's like I tell all of my boys. Always put one in the brain!"**_

_- Johnny Casper, Miller's Crossing_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I stretched out in the bed moving my arms around to realize I was alone. Or so I thought.

"Did you find what you were looking for, kid?" Edward's deep voice rumbled from the corner.

I didn't answer right away, even though I knew what he was referring to. I'd spent the better part of my free time the last two weeks 'getting things' from my house. I didn't feel that I was really hiding anything bad from him, I just wanted to do it on my own. It calmed me some how to not just sit around and do nothing.

I looked at him as he peeked out the curtains, watching the city move down below. His brow was furrowed slightly, but other than that there wasn't an expression even hinting at his mood.

"No, I didn't." I answered honestly getting out of my to start my morning routine. Edward was of course, already dressed to the nines in a suit. He looked damn good, but sometimes it was nice to see him in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked not looking at me.

"Just what you promised." I sighed thinking about the days spent exploring my own home and finding absolutely no trace of where my dad might have gone.

"I always keep my promises." He reminded me stepping back from the window, "I have to check on my brother. I'll be back to pick you up in time for dinner."

"Okay. Tell Emmett I said hi."

He kissed me on my forehead briefly before leaving.

He had all but kicked Rosalie out and was detoxing Emmett himself. It wasn't pretty. I hadn't even seen him, and I knew this. Rosalie was all kinds of moody over it, but secretly I think she was relieved that she wasn't having to deal with it. I know she loved him, but she was young, and I could tell from the weight wearing on Edward's shoulders, that it's serious business.

I hummed to myself as I spent the next couple of hours showering and pampering for the dinner at Alice's. She may have been on bedrest, but she found a loophole. She was having everyone over and letting the caterers tend to everything so she didn't have to lift a finger. It was a nice compromise between her and Carlisle. She seemed happier than she'd been in awhile.

Esme and Aro also seemed like they had been sipping on happy juice all week. There was something there, I just couldn't put my finger on it yet. I know she wasn't knocked up because we had drank together two nights the past couple of weeks. She just said it was being in love, and maybe she was right.

_Was I so wrapped up in my father who left me that I wasn't enjoying Edward, who was here with me now?_

I decided then that I was worry less and enjoy more. My father was an intelligent man, and he had a reason for whatever was going on. I would count on Edward to find him and spend my weekend having a good time with the people I care about. I wanted a day with no trouble or drama and no interruptions to our lives, and I was determined to have it.

_**Aro's POV**_

So far everyone's mouth was shut over our recent excursion to Vegas. I was thankful for it. I wanted more than anything to sing from the fucking mountain tops that Esme was mine, but I didn't want her family upset with either of us. So I was content to keep the secret for now. I wanted to buy her a huge ring, which she pointed out she couldn't wear, so I relented for the time being.

I was sitting around Emmett's penthouse while Carlisle was checking him over and Edward watched quietly from the other side of the room. Emmett was in bad shape. He was irritatable and anxious,coming in and out of consciousness. He had gotten into some rough stuff and it was going to be a long time before he was in the clear again.

"He's taken drugs since you quarantined him here. Something besides meth." Carlisle shook his head.

"Where'd they come from?" Edward has his brotherly coldly.

Emmett looked down at the floor, remaining silent.

"WHERE?" Edward shouted slamming his fist on the bar in the living room.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Edward scoffed, "Tell me now. I'm not playing this game, brother. I will not hesitate to beat it out of you."

Emmett looked up with widened eyes at him. Edward was so on edge over the thing with Charlie his nerves were on loose ends. He had threatened his own blood.

"Fucking try big boy." Emmett stood off the couch, rolling his shoulders, warming up for a good fight. Sweat slid down his brow.

I stayed quiet and watched until I was needed to intervene.

"Don't tempt me." Edward said stepping across the room.

"Let's cool it." Carlisle held up a hand to either of them.

"You don't know shit about what is really going on." Emmett spat.

"It doesn't matter. I'm your brother, and I know that you need help."

Emmett's eyes softened slightly and Carlisle moved out of the way.

"It doesn't matter if you tell me or not, I'll find out." He never turned around as he raised his voice, "And, whoever is helping to get drugs in here with get a bullet to the fucking brain!"

Emmett shook his head and walked away, his stance defeated.

"Can you sedate him or something?" Edward waved towards the stairs.

"I could, but he isn't going to agree to it."

"Fill the needle and give it here. I don't want to worry about him while I'm at this dinner."

Carlisle sat his bag down, pulled out a small glass bottle, and inserted the needle, filling up most of the small syringe. He didn't look happy as he handed it to Edward.

"Be right back." Edward sang as he walked off holding the needle pointed up.

"Emmett isn't going to be happy about this." I said whistling as I hopped off the counter.

"No, but it's for the best. He refuses to admit he has a problem. If Emmettino has to be brought into this, not only will he be pissed about the situation, but that he was kept in the dark about it."

I nodded.

"He's out." Edward walked back in picking up his jacket a few minutes later. "Keep a close eye on him. I'll deal with you boys later."

"I'm riding with you. Esme went to your place to get ready with Isabella." I followed him out.

"My sister seems very happy." He commented once we were in the car.

"Yea." I couldn't help the goofy grin that came over my face.

He didn't say anything else, but he gave me a look I couldn't put a name on. He had been a little off anyways.

"How's it going at home?" I asked wondering how Isabella was really taking things.

"She's upset, not as much, but she is. She tries to hide it. She wants to be as strong as everyone around her. She's been searching her house. I haven't really commented on it. I have to come up with something soon. She'll hunt forever not knowing she is hunting for a dead man."

"Whatever you need, I'm there."

Things were going so well for Esme and I, I couldn't help but feel pity for him. He was walking a thin line with Isabella.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"So a dinner tonight, huh?" Jacob said slumping down on the couch in my parents' living room.

They hadn't asked too many questions about why I was home. I told my mother that I wanted to spend some time with them while Emmett was going to be so busy, plus their house was much closer to school. They said nothing more and were happy I would be home for a little while.

"Yes. Mary Alice is going crazy being on bedrest so she talked Carlisle into a dinner party for everyone. Esme, Isabella, and I are in and out visiting her, but that's not enough for her. Besides, it'll be fun to be around everyone and outside of school."

Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, texting away.

Lauren had been around some at school. I personally couldn't stand her, I just couldn't decide if it was because she was a dumb whore or because I was jealous.

I tried really hard to push all thoughts of Jacob out of my head. I talked to Emmett a couple of times on the phone, but he hadn't acknowledged that there was anything wrong or out of the ordinary going on. I was praying for him every night and hoping Edward had things under control.

Our wedding plans were on hold temporarily, something our parents were going to notice soon. I didn't want to be around to face Emmettino's wrath over Em's behavior. I just wanted to get through the last few months of school, and for Emmett to get better so we could enjoy a nice, easy summer.

I was still undecided about what I wanted to do after I graduated. Before, I thought that I would be a wife and mother and that would sum it all up, but now I wanted some way to take care of myself. This whole ordeal with Emmett had really scared me. What if it was a lifelong problem? Could I handle it?

"Who are you talking to?" I asked curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"Aro and Lauren." He said quietly.

He knew it bothered me, but he would never say it. We hadn't talked about whatever it was that was not really happening between us. I knew his feelings were more than I anticipated and mine were lingering in the vicinity of somewhere they shouldn't be. I had come to the conclusion, I wouldn't do anything to put him in danger.

Whatever happened with Emmett and I, Jacob could never be in my life that way. Now, I had to accept that, really accept it.

"Is that what you're wearing?" I changed the subject taking in the jeans hung low on his hips, and his almost too small white t-shirt that made his russet skin blaze.

"From the look on your face, I would say no." He looked up.

"Wear a suit. All the guards wear suits. You want to look sharp." I instructed him going back to switching things from one purse to another.

"I always look sharp." He teased as he got up to go change.

_Don't I know it..._

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

Everyone was sitting around my new mahogany dining table, minus Emmett. I was so happy to have a house full of people. Life had been fairly boring lately. Carlisle held my hand as he talked with Jane's finacé,Felix. Jane was being very polite, talking a little bit to everyone. Esme and Aro looked like they were glowing, the happiness was radiating out of them so hard. Rosalie made sarcastic comments during Jacob and Santiago's conversation about sports. Edward and Isabella were the only quiet ones. They both looked like they were hiding something.

"Have you set a wedding date?" I asked Jane.

"September. We haven't picked which weekend yet. Since Daddy- we decided to move it out a little and Carlisle will be walking me down the aisle now." She replied with glossy eyes.

I didn't miss Edward cringe slightly, or Isabella's quiet sigh. Something was going on there, but I wouldn't push it. If it involved Charlie, I didn't want to know.

I quickly changed the subject, "What's everyone doing after graduation? Only two months left!"

"I want to do interior decorating." Esme smiled.

"Of course, you would. You're great at it." I encouraged.

"I don't know what I want to go for, but I've always planned on going. I thought I would have another year to thing about it, but I'm not complaining." Isabella said softly.

"Whatever you want." Edward squeezed her hand.

"Rosalie?" I thought twice after I asked. Carlisle had informed me about Emmett.

"Actually, I want to go to school." She sounded determined.

"Good for you." I smiled. "I will be staying home with the baby, of course."

"Are you still going with Melania?" Aro asked.

"I think so. I think it's a beautiful name."

Carlisle smiled at me and continued eating.

"Whatever you pick will be beautiful. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." My brother assured me.

"Well, you need to make up your damn mind so I can have something monogrammed." Rosalie exclaimed waving her glass around.

"I'll see what I can do." I smiled sweetly at her.

"I agree with her." Jane said, "How can we put the name on anything if you're not sure about it."

"Don't put the name on it or wait until she is here." Carlisle answered coolly ending the discussion.

After dinner, we all sat around in the newly furnished living room and talked some more. It was a very nice time. Everyone was relaxed several drinks in. I was laughing at some story Santiago was telling when Rosalie caught my attention with a slight nod. I mouthed 'okay' and excused myself.

Rosalie followed and we walked down the hall to the den. I sat down in one of the cushy armchairs and Rose parked her ass on the pool table, slowly swinging her legs.

"What's up?" I asked absentmindedly rubbing my baby bump.

"It's about Jacob." It was barely above a whisper.

"No surprise there the way you look at each other."

She looked up at me with a serious look.

"Sorry, did anything happen?" I lowered my voice over the point of subject.

"No, not really. I kissed him and he basically rejected me. I know it's wrong, but I can't help the way I feel about him." She huffed, "I love Emmett, but it feels different now. I'm not sure I want to be with him anymore, I mean if I did, if I was in this a hundred percent, I wouldn't be having feelings about Jake, right?"

"Emmett has done some bad shit lately, it's understandable why you feel the way you do. Also, Jacob is with you like twenty-four hours a day. For me, after everything Carlisle has done, I still can't see my life without him. You have to think about that. And if you think Jacob is causing interference with your feelings, get a new guard. You have two months left of school. Deal with it, then say you want a new one. Let Jacob off the round the clock job so he can go to school or explore whatever other options he has."

She kicked softly against the side of the pool table as she contemplated what I said.

"That's an option I hadn't thought about."

"Take a couple of days and decide what you want. You know I'm here for you."

I hugged her and went back to my party.

_**Edward's POV**_

The long day of checking on Emmett and Kate and handling normal business was almost over. Isabella and I were in the car on the way home from Carlisle's house.

"You're being very quiet." Isabella broke the silence.

"I'm beat. It's been a long day dealing with Emmett on top of everything else."

"How's he doing?"

"Truth?"

"Truth."

"Someone snuck some in for him or he had it hidden very well."

"What does that mean? I know it's not good, but how bad is it?" She asked wrapping her tiny hands around my free one.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he was only relapsing, but he doesn't think he has a problem at all. He is going to be the reason for everything around him to crumble. I can tell Rosalie is sick of his shit, I'm covering all his slack at work. Our mother would worry herself sick, and our father would blow his fucking top."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I looked over at her flawless face, the perfect look of innocence.

"Just be by my side, just be you."

"Always." She gave me a small grin.

I brought her hands up to place kisses over her knuckles.

"You're everything to me. With you, I can get through anything."

We spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence. I was so worn out I didn't even want sex when we got home. Isabella quickly slipped into one of my shirts while I shucked my suit all together. My bed never felt more comfortable.

I dozed off thinking about who to pin the pig's murder on, when I was going to take out Martin, and how we would be handling Frank Denali.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was asleep for a couple of hours before my phone blaring woke me up.

"What the fuck?" I answered groggily.

_"He's gone! I don't know how the hell he got out."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I nearly yelled, trying to control myself so I didn't wake Isabella.

_"Like I would joke with you. What do you want done?"_

"Send someone to search for him and you stay there in case he comes back. I'm getting dressed now. Get someone on tracking his phone." I barked orders as quietly as possible while remaining threatening.

_"On it."_

I cursed throwing my phone on the floor as I put on the suit I discarded on the chair.

"Edward?" Isabella mumbled.

"It's fine. I have to go take care of my brother." I cooed to her, kissing her chastely, "The guys are downstairs. You'll be fine. I'll call you when I can."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you."

I walked briskly through the building to get to my car. I made calls to check in with everyone to find out that he was smart enough to leave his phone at home on silent, stuffed in a sock drawer. For the first time in my life, I worried for my brother. We still didn't know who shot him, although I was beginning to think Emmett knew more that he was letting on. On top of that, my brother had become a fucking junkie and wasn't anywhere near his right mind.

After checking all the regular spots, I gave up and sent men back to the hotel I found him at before. If he didn't turn up before daylight, he was on his own to deal with my father. I watched his back and took care of his ass for the last several weeks and I wasn't hiding his problem any longer. I had too much other shit on my plate.

I made calls to Carlisle and Aro, filling them in on everything I knew and went to the penthouse to wait.

I sat in the dark sipping scotch and listening to the clock tick on the wall. The few men in the apartment said nothing, afraid of setting off my temper. Carlisle would be over before he went to work. I intended to subdue my brother any way I could before dealing with all the shit to go down.

Dawn broke, spilling golden sunlight into the room. Obviously, I would get to spend a pretty day with this bullshit instead of Isabella. I texted her letting her know I was dealing with family business, and I would be home as soon as possible. I told her to go shopping or something with one of the girls.

The door creaked open and I glanced up. Instead of Carlisle, Emmett stumbled in with blood shot eyes and a black eye. He wore the clothes from the night before, his curls were unruly, and one shoe was untied.

"Did you have fun?" I asked casually setting my glass on the table and standing up.

"Hell yes." He grinned.

I approached him slowly, reaching into my jacket.

"Good, because you won't be for a long time." I said pulling my gun out and whipping him hard in the side of his head.

He hit his knees, but the drugs kept him from passing out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouted looking up at me with anger in his eyes.

"That was suppose to knock you out, but since it didn't work we'll try this." I said as Carlisle crept up behind him and stuck a needle in his arm.

Emmett groaned as his eyes fluttered shut and he slid the rest of the way to the floor.

"What is your plan now?" Carlisle asked stepping over Emmett's passed out form and heading to the bar to pour a drink.

"I'm letting my father deal with him." I texted my dad asking him to come to the penthouse while picking up my own drink, "Should you be drinking before going to save lives and whatnot?"

"I only have general visits today, besides I need it. Your brother has been as ass to deal with."

"I agree."


	62. Life & Death

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but you wish I did, right?**_

_There are rumors of pulling stories, mine probably crosses the line somewhere, if so I will post it on TWCS, where it will be anyways, once all of it is Beta'd. It will remain on as long it doesn't get pulled. My pen name is the same on both sites._

_Thanks to everyone for all the support, it's blown my mind._

_As always, props to the gorgeous, __**MalloryKnoxx**__ for playing Beta._

_Oh, and I'm in love with __**Joseph Morgan**__, if you're not watching him, you should be!_

"_**If you hold back anything, I'll kill ya. If you bend the truth or I think you're bending the truth, I'll kill ya. If you forget anything, I'll kill ya. In fact, you're gonna have to work very hard to stay alive, Nick. Now do you understand everything I've said? Because if you don't, I'll kill ya."**_

_~~ Rory Breaker, Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels_

_**Edward's POV**_

My breath drifted in front of me like a cloud in the black night. The anticipation of what was to come sent firey shocks along my skin despite the cold temperature outside. It was early in the morning and the night was winding down to an end for the man I was waiting for.

I stood motionless, my eyes on him as he walked around and opened the door for the brunette accompanying him. He closed the door and walked around climbing in the driver's side. He started the car and waited a couple of minutes for it to warm up. It surprised me that he didn't send someone out to have his Cadillac ready.

I didn't so much as blink for the five minutes it took for him to pull away from the curb, far enough away from the building so it wouldn't be affected. He slowed to a stop at the intersection and a small smile crept to my lips as I pushed the little red button on the detonator in my hand.

A sound almost like thunder followed by erupting flames filled the night as men ran out of the small club to see what was going on. They stood at a loss of what to do since their boss man was beyond saving.

_Two birds with one stone._ I thought as I turned to leave. I had to get home to Isabella before she realized I was gone.

If she woke up before I made it home, Aro was my alibi for the night. I didn't think she would hold her mother's death against me, but I didn't want to find out. She wouldn't know I was involved in either of her parents' demise. Everyone had enemies.

I walked the two miles to my car letting the frigid air clear my head. I drove to my parent's house where I left Isabella. We spent the night watching movies with Esme and Aro, pretending to be normal teenagers.

My week was long and busy, with trying to cover most of Emmett's work since my father didn't trust anyone else. He had Em in his version of rehab because he wasn't allowed to attend an outside facility. Detox wasn't kind to him, but what did he expect? We would clean up him the old fashioned, hard way. He would be as good as new, and our lives would continue.

The Cullen men are known for their perseverance.

And ruthlessness, intelligence, stamina, and good looks.

I chuckled to myself as I crept through the house finding my girl right where I left her - asleep in my bed, wearing one of my old football t-shirts. Her chestnut locks spread around her face made her look like an angel. It was a good thing I was selfish, because I didn't truly deserve someone like her.

I discarded my clothes in the bathroom and slipped on a pair of sweats to climb into bed with Isabella. I pulled her close to me, letting her unconsciously snuggle on my chest. There was no other place I'd rather be than with her.

There were a little over two months left until graduation, after that I would take her on a long vacation. She deserved it for the year she had been through. I would take her anywhere her heart desired before we tackled real life again.

I stroked the soft skin of her back as I laid awake thinking about our future. I had to tell her Charlie was dead. With Frank out of the picture, it would be easy to pass the blame on to him and Renee, and their blood could be on anyone's hands.

My lips made soft noises as I kissed her hair, wordlessly telling her how much she meant to me.

I didn't sleep, I only watched her.

_**Jacob's POV **_

"Jake, I need to talk to you." Rosalie asked stepping into the threshold of the guest room I was occupying at her parents' house.

"Sure." I nodded sitting up on the bed.

She took timid steps across the room and hesitated before sitting next to me on the bed. She was wearing blood red sweats the same color as her lips and her hair was in a sloppy up-do. I thought she looked the sexiest when she was like this though I'd never told her.

"First, I want to apologize profusely for any awkwardness and for the dangerous positions I've put you in."

I grabbed her hand without thinking about it.

"You don't have to apologize."

She raised her eyes to mine, and I saw emotions flicker through dark blue of her irises.

Pain. Hurt. Hesitance. Confusion.

She drew in a deep breath before speaking again, however she didn't let go of my hand.

"Second, the other thing I wanted to tell you..." She closed her eyes, "Once we graduate, I'll have a new bodyguard, and you will be free to do whatever. I'm sure you'll still work for the family, but you won't be tied down to me all the time. You'll have spare time to go out and enjoy life."

Her words struck me like a blow to the chest. Couldn't she see I didn't want to be anywhere else? If this was the only way I could have her, I would take it.

"I don't mind being with you all the time." I assured her in hope it would change her mind.

She shook her head still not looking at me.

"Rosalie," I put my fingers lightly under her chin to pull her face up, "If you really want someone else, I won't argue, but please think about this. I don't want to never see you. I couldn't stand it. If all I can have is this, then I'll take it. I'll take it for the rest of my life."

A tear slipped down her cheek, and I gently wiped it away.

She gave me a small smile and leaned forward brushing her lips softly against mine for only a second before pulling away. Her kiss tasted like honey and wine and before I broke out of my daze, she was up and leaving the room with me lost in my swirling mess of a mind.

If she wanted this, there was nothing I could do about it.

Maybe it was for the best, I never stood a chance with a girl like her. Not in this life, not with this family. I could go to all the parties and clubs and find a different girl every night to make me forget about Rosalie Leone.

That's just what I needed.

_**Esme's POV**_

I dug my nails in Aro's back as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over me. He kissed down my neck as I called out his name. His spasmodic thrusts ended with him pulsating inside of me.

"Ti voglio bene, signora Luciano." _(I love you, Mrs. Luciano.)_ His breath ghosted against my skin.

"I love you." I whispered.

Our secret was being kept, even though I wanted to shout to everyone who would listen that I married the man I love. My parents would keel over with heart attacks. His parents would stroke out. My brothers would kill him.

But I didn't care about them.

I was on cloud nine and loving every second of it.

Aro rolled off me, and we wound our limbs together to be as close as possible. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady thrum of his heart reminding me no matter what else happened, he would always be there for me, as strong and steady as his heartbeat.

"Are you scared of going away?" I asked bringing up the elephant in the room.

"I'm only nervous about being away from you," he kissed my temple, "Nothing in this lifestyle can phase me, drag me down. Just as long as I know you're here waiting for me if I go away."

"Always." I promised.

Whatever happened, no matter how long he was gone, I would wait.

"When is your sentencing?"

"Almost three weeks after graduation."

"Then we should do it up really big in case..."

"Without a doubt, Ma." He grinned at me.

"Promise?"

"Swear."

I untangled my legs and crawled on his chest leaning down placing kisses across his salty skin as his hands found my hips. He ground me against him while kissing anywhere on my body his mouth could reach.

My nails raking against the bare skin of his chest brought forth deep groans. I could feel him hardening again under me, and I giggled at the sensation it sent through my body.

"I'm going to _ruin_ you!" he teased catching my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Nu uh." I ran my tongue over his skin before his phone ringing interrupted us.

"Oh my God!" I shouted falling off him onto the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said leaning over the edge of the bed, digging through his pants.

"Yea?" He answered in a grouchy tone, "What? WHAT?...okay, okay...yes...we're on the way...yes, now...see you soon."

"What is going on?" I asked not wanting to be left out of whatever had him so jumpy.

"Mary Alice is in labor. We have to go now." He answered very animated.

"What? Isn't it kind of early?" I asked grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on along with a gold cashmere sweater.

"Yea, kinda. Her due date was moved to April, I think, so she is still a few weeks early. Let Carlisle explain it when we get there." he waved his hand for emphasis.

"Let's go." I grabbed my purse and didn't wait on him before heading out the door.

He drove faster than usual as I called Rosalie and Isabella and anyone else I could think of. I was worried about the baby coming early, but excited for her to finally be here.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

"WHY THE FUCK DOES IT HURT SO BAD?" I shouted grabbing onto Carlisle's shirt. I knew I was being a bitch, but I didn't care. The contractions were making my stomach cramp in an excruciating way, and I wanted to murder Carlisle.

"It's part of it, it'll be fine love. We'll get you some medicine as soon as possible." He pushed my hair out of my face.

"I. want. them. now." I spat out.

"Soon." He looked at me with guilty eyes. He blamed himself for me going into labor because of the amount of sex we've been having lately. Not like I hadn't gone into labor when he wouldn't even think about it.

"Will she be alright?" I leaned back and took in a deep breath trying to calm myself and breathe the way he instructed me.

"You're thirty-five weeks, it's early, but not as bad as it could be. Depending on her weight and lung development means whether or not she'll have NICU time. I will do everything in my power to prevent anything bad."

I nodded and squeezed his hand as another contraction shook my body.

"Epidural?" I hoarsely asked.

"There isn't time. You're already a nine. The baby will be here soon." The nurse smiled at me before leaving to go get the doctor. I wanted to choke her.

"Carlisle, do something!"

"I can't love, I'm so sorry."

"Mary Alice, it's part of life. You will have to deal with it." My mother said walking in with a cup of ice.

"I don't want to." I pouted.

"Well, it's too late now." She scolded.

I mumbled things under my breath that if I hadn't been in labor, I'm sure she would have knocked my head off.

"Who's ready to meet baby?" Dr. Greene sang as she waltz into the room.

"I'm am, now get her out."

"I'm working on it, you're almost there. Now Mary Alice, I know it's early, but your body refuses to continue with this pregnancy; although, she should be just fine, and we're equipped to handle anything that may happen." She spoke softly with a hint of authority. I should have Carlisle kill her.

"Yea, yea." I wanted it to be over. Never in my life had I experienced that kind of pain.

"I'm right here, love. Everything will be okay, I promise." Carlisle cooed in my ear.

"Continua a parlare." _(Keep talking.)_

He kissed my cheek and continued to chant sweet nothings to me in Italian. His deep voice in my ear helped calm me down some. I could hear family and friends in the hallway, but they sounded so far away. My mother was in the room with us, but no one else.

Time seem to slow down as the doctor coached me on when to push. I took deep breaths and pushed every time she said. I felt like passing out from the exhaustion, but Carlisle pleaded for me to continue. Everyone was smiling and cheering me on. I wanted to slap every one of them until finally she was out.

Her tiny cries began to fill the air and I didn't even notice the tears running down my face. She was beautiful with a head full of hair a shade lighter than my own. The nurses quickly cleaned her up and did everything else they had while I finished labor before they laid her on my chest.

"She's beautiful." I whispered to no one in particular.

All the pain and wait was worth it. I couldn't believe she was here in my arms, that God gave us such an angel.

"Proprio come sua madre." _(Just like her mother.)_

I didn't take my eyes off of her to look at Carlisle, but I squeezed his hand softly as a thank you.

"What are you going to name her?" My mother's accent flooded my ears.

"Mallory Carmen Volturi, after our mothers." I answered.

"It's beautiful, like her." She smiled, "I'll give you some privacy."

Carlisle and I laid together on the bed holding each other and Mallory.

The rest of the night past in a blur. They checked on my daughter constantly, but it was understandable. She fit in my arms perfectly. She weighed in at a very good five pounds and ten ounces.

Those closest to us were in and out to visit and see her. We didn't want a ton of people around her yet. My parents stayed in the corner of the room as all the girls _oohed _and _aahed_ over her. Emmett didn't come for obvious reasons, Aro and Edward just looked at her like she was too fragile to hold. We would break them in later.

"Okay, everyone out. My wife and bambino need rest." Carlisle stood shooing everyone from the room.

Aro stopped short of the door and turned around with wide eyes, "Wife?"

"We'll talk later." I winked at him.

He reluctantly left, but not without glowering at Carlisle.

"That's going to be an interesting conversation." Carlisle chuckled, lying back down beside me. He wrapped us in his arms, and I cuddled up as much as I could. They gave me pain medicine, and I was happy and relaxed.

Life was great.


	63. Gearing Up

_**Disclaimer - Meyers owns it, blah...**_

_Thanks to everyone for showing the love, keep it up. I absolutely love love love the reviews. The numbers are blowing my mind. If this story gets pulled, find me at TWCS ladyluck25. :) If I have not answered your review, I apologize profusely. I try to answer all of them. To my guest reviewers, an extra Grazie as I can't respond to yours personally..._

_If there was a vampire gangsta, it would be Niklaus Mikaelson without a fucking doubt! I may just write a story about that. _

_Let's all praise the wonderful __**MalloryKnoxx**__ for beta'ing this beauty!_

"_**You need more than guts to be a good gangster, you need ideas" **_

_~~ Rocket, City of God_

_**May 1st**_

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

I rubbed my favorite lavender scented lotion onto my legs as I watched Carlisle with Mallory on the bed. He's propped up on his side, softly whispering things to her in Italian. He was determined she would know her native tongue. I don't know how native since she was second generation American born, but there was no arguing with him on the subject.

She was almost six weeks old and absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was even thicker and she was growing at a healthy rate. Carlisle doted on her and I constantly. He returned to work last week, but he was home every night. I prayed that his miscreant ways would stay in the past. I knew that being home all the time was eating at him; however, he suggested my mother or Jane watch Mallory so we could go out, dinner and dancing. I was on the verge of giving in.

I enjoyed every minute with my daughter. I spent my days pampering her with shopping even though she wasn't old enough to understand any of it. We had family portraits done, and I think I had professional pictures done of her in just about every dress she owned. She arrived before my baby shower, so one was held once we were home and settled. Everyone and their mother showed up to pay their respects and give a gift.

Rosalie, Esme, and Isabella were over often to visit. Rosalie most of all. I think it also helped keep her mind off of everything with Emmett. Aro visited daily, it didn't take him long to get over us marrying in private. He thought it was fitting Mallory wasn't born out of wedlock. Besides once her Christening was out of the way, I was going in to wedding planning mode. Carlisle told me I had no limit. Maybe his infidelities weren't so bad after all, as long as they stayed in the past.

"Is there anything else you need done for Sunday?" Carlisle asked looking up at me. His eyes grew dark as he took in the silk nightie I was wearing.

"No, everything is covered." I replied continuing to bend over in an alluring manner as I continued to lather my legs.

"You're going to have to stop." Carlisle warned me playfully, "The principessa is awake, and I don't think she should bare witness to her parents love making."

"She'll be asleep soon. It's time for her bottle anyway." I stood to go make it. I tried breastfeeding, but it didn't work out so well. Not that it bothered me. I know it's supposed to be better, but with our schedule bottles are so much more convenient.

"Let me. Lie down, love, rest." Carlisle kissed the baby before disappearing from the room.

"Hi principessa." I cooed leaning over Mallory. She gave me a tiny smile and wiggled a little.

I talked to her and rubbed her little feet marveling over her for a few minutes before Carlisle returned.

"Let Papá feed her." He shooed me away, "Lie down and rest."

I didn't argue as I pulled back the covers crawling into our king size bed. Mallory's bassinet was on my side so I didn't have to trudge off to the nursery every time she woke up. My mother stayed with us the first week, but after that I was ready for her to go home. Carlisle was more attentive than I would have ever imagined, and I liked it being just the three of us.

There were the housekeepers and guards, but I was used to that. And they didn't butt in with advice. They just made sure everything was taken care of so I could focus all my attention on my husband and my daughter.

I rolled onto my side as I watched Carlisle with Mallory lying on his chest. He talked softly as he held the bottle at just the right angle. As healthy as she was, still looked tiny on his broad chest. I was content just watching the two people I loved most in the world.

Aro was named Godfather, and Jane would be Godmother, to my chagrin. I wasn't going to press it. Carlisle has lost his father and brother. There was suspicion of the Denalis, but Frank was long gone now. Our family saw to that. Carlisle was upset he didn't get to do it, but happy with the fact it was done.

I must have dozed off because I came out of a daze to Carlisle rubbing my hips and kissing my stomach. He pushed the nightie up with his head as he continued up. I was feeling self-conscious about my body post-baby, but he assured me time and again that I was sexier than ever.

"Ti avevo avvertito pavoneggia in quel numero di seta poco ..." _(I warned you strutting around in that little silk number...)_

_Seems to be serving it's purpose._

I wanted him so badly. He insisted on my body resting and healing before we were intimate again.

"Così bella," He muttered against my skin, "La madre di mio figlio." _(So beautiful, the mother of my child.)_

His ran his tongue slowly down my stomach and across my hip bones, while soft gasps escaped my lips. I grabbed his hair gently and pushed lower, wanting his face between my thighs desperately. He places soft kisses on my thighs before hooking a finger into my panties and pulling them to the side. I felt his cool breath on my hot _micio_, the contrast enough to make me arch off the bed, before diving in with his tongue.

I arched my back again and mildly rocked my hips against his face. He twirled his tongue slowly, then increased his pace before massaging my clit with his thumb. Within minutes my body shuttered from the intense orgasm wracking my body. It had been too long.

"Sei pronto, amore?" _(Are you ready, love?)_

"Oh, yes..." I whimpered quietly.

He trailed his wet lips along my skin again as he moved up to brace himself over me. He teased me with the head of his cock as I wiggled against him.

"Per favore." _(please)_

"As you wish." He smiled down at me with hooded eyes, and he plunged into me.

I inhaled sharply as he stilled, allowing my body to become accustomed to him once more. Bringing my legs up to wrap around his waist, I slowly bucked my hips telling him to continue. He started to move with long, deep thrusts quickly bringing me back to the peak of another intense climax.

Carlisle kept a steady pace as he attached his mouth to my neck. Sex was always good before, but being without for so long made every nerve in my body stand on end to his beck and call. After yet another orgasm, he quickened his pace with erratic thrusts and followed with a throbbing cock inside of me.

He buried his face in my hair, muttering _I love you_ over and over. We didn't get out of bed, instead moving to snuggle together. I pressed myself as close to him as I could get. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was horrified of how things would turn out, when in reality, Mallory probably saved our relationship.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"Hello, Rosalie." My father greeted me with a grin.

"Hi, Daddy." I smiled at him. One of his guys stood in the archway to the family room where Jacob and I were doing the last of our homework. I wondered what he wanted with an audience.

"Rosalie, this is Rico. Since Jacob will be tending to other business after graduation, I thought it was best he start now so Jacob can enjoy the end of high school." My father explained pointing to the big guy.

"Hi, Rico." I said politely. I knew it was for the best to have a new bodyguard, but it hurt to know it would be here so soon.

"I'll leave you to your studies. See you at dinner." My father placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out, the soles of his leather loafers clicking down the hall.

Rico was about the same size as Jacob with buzzed dark hair and dark eyes. I peeked at Jacob sizing up his replacement. He turned to me, and the corners of his lips turned down for a moment before his game face returned. We both went back to our books, and Rico stood in the corner of the room like he was guarding the president.

I giggled to myself thinking about how much fun it would be to find new ways to make him uncomfortable everyday. Boredom made the words on the page blur into black lines as I tried to concentrate on homework I didn't really want to do. It was a failed attempt at a distraction from everything else in my life.

I tapped my pencil against the coffee table in frustration before my phone rang. I leaned over grabbing my purse and pulling my phone out. I inwardly groaned when I saw who it was and then felt guilty because of it.

"Hey."

_"Hey, babe." _Emmett spoke. He had been calling a couple of times a week, and we'd seen each other at church and Sunday dinners. Emmettino was still having him watched constantly, but he wasn't really back to work yet. We had yet to discuss what exactly was going on with us.

"How are you?" I got up to leave the room when I noticed Jacob stopped writing to listen to me.

_"I'm good. I don't think I have a problem, but you know my dad, can't argue with him. How's school?"_ He snickered.

I rolled my eyes and tried to control my temper at his seemingly infinite denial. I couldn't go on like this with him. I sighed quietly and responded.

"It's fine. Just glad it's almost over. Life seems...so far past high school at this point."

_"Yea," _He chuckled,_ "Everything will get better soon. I was thinking we could go out this weekend. Just you and me."_

I briefly thought about how many bodyguards and babysitters would be required by the Boss for us to have a private evening. I was used to it.

"Yea, Em, that'll be fun." I answered trying to sound enthusiastic. Maybe this was just what we needed to get back to where we started. Or it could make up my mind about where I wanted to start fresh.

_"I'll get with you later on details. Bye, babe." _ He hung up before I could respond.

I went back to the family room to find Rico still hanging out in the corner and Jacob focused intently on his homework. I want him to talk to me, to say something, say anything, but he didn't look my way again.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I flipped through my books and groaned at the amount of homework I was assigned so close to graduation. I was really trying to focus, but it was difficult with the recent events. I still hadn't heard from my father, and I was worried about him. Edward had people looking for him, but he was right, my dad was a smart man, and whatever he was hiding from, he knew how to stay off the radar.

Frank Denali's car was blown up, and my mother was with him. I figured the Volturi family had something to do with it, but I couldn't bring myself to care after the danger she had put me in. I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. I didn't even ask Edward about it. He took care of me through all of it and dealt with anything that needed to be handled.

My father had a sizable life insurance policy on my mother, which could point their murders in his direction, but I refused to think about it. I knew he wasn't the squeaky clean officer that I grew up thinking he was, but I didn't want to think of him as the bad guy. Another thing was that the precinct was calling for him. I just told them he was away visiting family, and I would relay the message for him to call. I didn't know how long I could keep this charade up, especially if something happened to him. I would feel so much better if I could just talk to him.

Something was going on. I knew it, deep down in my gut. I just couldn't figure out what. If my father and Kate had run away and planned to be gone this long, wouldn't he have resigned or quit? The last couple of weeks I pondered over the idea that Kate could be behind this. Off him once she had access to his money, and ride off into the sunset with my sibling.

My anger rose thinking about it.

"You alright?" Edward smoothed my brow with his thumb.

"Yea, sorry. Just worried about my dad." I looked into his deep green eyes searching for emotion as I asked my next question, "Do you think Kate could have done something to him, or had something done? I mean, she seemed like she really loved him and she's pregnant-" I rambled on before he cut me off.

"Isabella, I would like to think he is hiding somewhere from whatever he got himself into, and I'll continue to search until I know otherwise, but," He placed his arm around my waist, holding me close, "there is always the possibly in this life he could be gone. I will take care of you and protect you no matter what. I love you. I'm sorry you're involved in this."

His fingers moved in lazy circles against my side.

"I would have been dragged into this life one way or another. I'm just happy it was with you. I love you, too." I gave him a small smile. Talking to him always made me feel better.

"Are you ready for graduation?" He changed the topic sitting next to me at the table.

"Actually, yes. I'm ready for high school to be over. I want to spent the entire summer sleeping in."

"That can be arranged. You can spend the rest of your life sleeping in if it's what you want."

"Sounds perfect." I sighed realizing how tired I'd been lately.

"I wanted to take you on a nice vacation after graduation. Anywhere in the world you want, just the two of us, for a week or two."

"Really?"

"Yes." He chuckled, "Anywhere you want. Money isn't an option so don't even think about it."

"I've never been anywhere really, other than to visit family on holidays or for funerals, and those were boring places. Can we go to Florida? I really want to stay on the beach."

"For the beach? How about Hawaii? Punta Cana? Bahamas? Venice?"

"Are you freakin' serious?"

"Would I lie to you?" He gave me an incredulous look.

"No, I don't think you would." At least I hoped he never did. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it after both of my parents lying to me.

"I'll always do what's best for you." He kissed my temple before turning to my homework, "Let's get this out of the way so I can have you all to myself for the rest of the evening."

"Okay."

We spent the next two hours on homework since Edward kept distracting me with kisses. Thank God I only had a week left before they teachers would quit doling it out.

"Let's go get a drink." Edward slammed my last book shut and stood.

"Fuck yea. Can I invite Esme?"

"Of course. We're just going to a little bar that Demetri owns."

"What's it called?" I asked as I dialed Esme.

"Demetri's." Edward chuckled, "If you hadn't noticed, he names all his places after someone in his family."

I rolled my eyes at him while listening to Esme's voicemail pick up.

"Hey Es, we're headed to Demetri's for a drink, his bar, not his house. Meet us? Lemme know."

I hung up and grabbed my jacket.

"Let's ride."

Esme text me while we were on the way letting me know they would be there.

"This is definitely different from the Breaking Dawn." I said taking in the little red brick, corner bar. There weren't any windows and a small neon green flashed 'open' next to the door. Edward tucked me into his side as we walked and the door opened with a big, burly guy waiting to let us in.

"Still surprises me every time." I mumbled in awe as we walked into the smoky bar without ID's or questions. The lighting was low while I surveyed my surroundings. These guys were rubbing off on me. There were a couple of pool tables near the front of the room and little square tables scattered around. Dark green stools lined the length of the bar. It caught my eye that there were no televisions, instead a jukebox stood out with long red bulbs beaconing drunken patrons to spend their change.

"Demetri is kinda old school." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I noticed."

"Four Patrons." Edward ordered as he helped me onto a stool. The bartender nodded and quickly walked our way.

"Esme said they would be a little behind us, why are you ordering theirs already?"

"I'm not. These are just for us to get started." He grinned sliding two in front of me.

I took one in each hand and took a deep breath preparing myself for the burn that would follow the deceptively clear liquid.

"Bottoms up, kid!" Edward clinked his to mine and downed them back to back before I was done with the first. My face scrunched into a comical expression judging by Edward's laughter, and I licked my lips before turning the next one up.

"Does that ever get easier?" I shook my head trying to stave off the aftershock.

"When you're as tough as I am." Edward smirked at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and watched the action in the bar while the fire in my stomach slowly faded away. Or numbed. I wasn't so sure after the third shot.

"Phone for ya, Cullen." The bartender walked over and whispered quietly to Edward.

"I'll be right back, don't move." He said glancing around the room before stepping to the other end of the bar.

I turned around leaning back against the edge of the counter and watched the guys playing pool. At one table there were two guys obviously wasted, laughing and telling jokes, while on the other there was a guy with hair about the same as mine playing alone. He looked up and made eye contact with me smiling. I smiled back tentatively and turned back around.

Edward made gestures with his hand as he spoke low and rapidly into the black receiver of the ancient looking phone. I tapped my knuckles against the bar wishing for Esme and Aro to show up soon. I peeked over my shoulder to see the guy looking at me again.

I know I'm pretty, but I wasn't used to guys just straight out staring at me, especially since Edward and I got together. It gave me an uneasy feeling.

Esme bound up wrapping her arms around my waist nearly pulling me off the barstool.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Esme." I squeezed her hand.

"Shots! Woo hoo?! Shots!" Esme waved her hand wildly around in the air trying to catch the bartender's attention.

"How much has she already had?" I leaned behind her ask Aro.

"None." His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my God." It was going to be a long night if Esme was feeling this frisky pre drinks.

"I won't let her keep us out too late." Aro promised grabbing one of the shots sitting in front of us.

"What the hell?" I grabbed another and finished my fourth within the hour. I was going to regret it in the morning.

"Let's play pool!" Esme shouted jumping off her bar stool and grabbing a couple more of the glasses.

I nodded and got down to follow her, watching for the creeper guy. He wasn't at the pool tables anymore, but instead he was at a table by himself. His eyes never left me as I walked across the room. I scowled and turned away. I didn't want him looking at me. If I told Edward, he would no doubt take care of it, but I didn't know exactly what he would do, how far he would go over a guy simply staring at me.

I tried not to think about it as we played pool. Esme talked my ear off about this and that, and I slowly started to relax. Aro and Edward joined us with more drinks, and we teamed up to play. A couple of times I caught the guy watching me again, but I ignored it with Edward right beside me.

He moved closer to us, and I finally was fed up with it. He looked to be a couple years older than me, but I couldn't place him from anywhere even though something was so familiar about his face.

"Edward?" I spoke softly.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up as he made his shot.

"Edward, do you know that guy?" I asked quietly.

His looked up quickly, scoping out the bar. I'm sure he knew a lot of the guys.

"Which guy?" He walked over and wrapped his arm around me.

"That one-" I turned to point and he was gone.

"Which guy?" He asked again looking around.

"He was just there... he was a little older than us, I don't know where he went." I furrowed my brow.

"What bothered you about him?" Edward asked giving me his full attention.

"He just kept watching me, the whole time we've been here. He looked familiar some how, but I couldn't figure out how I would know him." I explained sweeping my eyes over the room.

"Probably just jealous cause you're with me." He attempted to joke, but I could tell he was uneasy as well. "Let's head back to the house. Finish the party in our room?"

"I'd like that." I smiled at him before he leaned in to place a sloppy kiss on me.

_**Esme's POV**_

Aro was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist and shaving creamed smeared on his face. I massaged shampoo into my hair while I watched him. We're were playing house at his house for the night after going out with Edward and Isabella. I couldn't wait until I could spend every night with him, but it would have to wait until after graduation.

"Did you tell her?" He grinned at me.

"I didn't get the chance. I was about to then creepy guy had to go all stalkerish. I'm dying to tell someone."

"I got ya. I would tell Mary Alice, but after I flipped on her and Carlisle, I didn't think it would be the best time. Maybe we should just keep it between us and have the big wedding soon. Then it'll be dust under a rug." he shrugged.

"I'll try. I feel weird not telling my girlfriends, it's like I'm lying to them." I rinsed my hair and stepped out of the shower.

"It's not lying if you don't use words. Besides, if your father found out he would break my fucking legs. If you really want to tell Isabella, then you know she'll tell Edward, but I'd pick him over your dad to deal with."

I smiled at him and shook my head as I watched the razor glide over his face. He was watching himself in the mirror again. I left him alone to go get dressed. Pulling on a pair of Aro's gray sweats, I rolled the waist to make them fit and tossed on a black t-shirt that was way too big, but it would have to work because I wasn't putting on my smoky clothes from the bar.

"I'm going to get a snack. Want anything?" I hollered tying the side of his shirt up.

"Whatever is fine as long as you come back with something to eat."

"I have something for you to eat." I smirked to myself and went downstairs.

Gunshots of the animated variety echoed through the house. I crept into the game room to find Santiago and Jacob playing a video game. An evil grin crossed my face while I moved deliberately towards the end table holding the remote.

They bantered back and forth not even noticing me as I scooped up the remote and pressed the power button. They both jumped up, swiveling around and shouting. I laughed and tossed the remote down.

"That's not cool." Santiago whined to me.

"It's not cool to come over uninvited and make all kinds of noise and drink up all the liquor." I retorted waving my hand over the empty whisky bottle.

"Aro said we could hang." Santiago turned the television back on and sat down.

"Whatever. Just clean this up when you're done. Mrs. Luciano will not be happy if she comes home to this."

I left them to their video games and snagged some left over fried chicken and a couple of napkins before returning upstairs. Aro was sprawled on the bed in a pair of black pajama pants. There were two fresh drinks on the nightstand and an Adam Sandler movie on the screen.

"That smells good." He said sipping his whiskey.

"Couldn't I have gotten a glass of wine?" I fussed sitting on the bed with the food between us.

"There isn't any in my room, and I didn't feel like walking anywhere. Sorry, Ma." He gave me a megawatt smile. It worked, and I took a swig of the golden liquid in my glass. Even after drinking half the night there was still a slight burn that slid down my throat.

"Santiago and Jacob have taken over and are in the process of destroying the game room." I warned while snatching the remote.

"They better pick that shit up." He said laying back and pulling me in close. He huffed loudly when my show came on. I wiggled against him and nibbled on my piece of chicken.

"Vampire Diaries! Seriously? You've got to be fucking kidding me, Ma."

"Nope. I've gotten really into it. Rosalie got me hooked. Hey, at least it's not drugs."

"Drugs would be better than this torture."

I punched his side and he laughed.

"We'll watch whatever you want."

"Love you." I whispered brushing my lips against his.

"Love you, too." He replied pulling me into his side.


	64. Breakdown

_**Disclaimer - I don't own it.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own it.**_

_Countless thank youse to each and every single follow, favorite, review, and PM. :D_

_Please forgive me for the last update. There is no excuse, just real life happening._

_Bow down to the royal __**MalloryKnoxx**__ for beta'ing my baby._

"_**I say what I mean, and I do what I say." **_

___Vincent Hanna, Heat_

**One week later...**

_**Edward's POV**_

"Do you think Isabella has any idea?" My father asked as smoke from his cigar curled into the air circling his head like souls from those who had done him wrong.

"Not at all. She thinks Kate, or the Denalis are behind it." I sat back in the plush leather chair, "She wasn't even really that upset about her mother."

"Be sure to watch her, should any suspicion arise."

"I won't allow anything that would be the cause of her leaving. I love her."

"Love is a strong emotion. Don't let it cloud your judgment my son."

"I won't."

He gave me a heavy look, and I excused myself to go find my girl. Her laughter trickled into my ears -so I followed it in the direction of the kitchen. She and my mother were laughing, several mixing bowls scattered the counters. I watched her, admiring the pink of her cheeks as she listened intently to the story my mother told of Emmett and I as children stealing cookies. Later, we grew up to steal much worse things.

"Edward, come here. Try this!" My mother said noticing me leaning against the archway.

I stepped forward and took a bite of the treat she held in front of my face. Sugar and chocolate danced on my tongue as Isabella wiped her hands on her apron.

"Delicious." I murmured watching her every move.

"Our darling Isabella made them." She gushed, and I noticed her use of the word _our_.

I walked around the island and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into me, and I kissed her hair.

"Your mother showed me how." She admitted bashfully.

"I'm sure she'll show a lot of things in the kitchen." I bowed my head down and whispered, "I will show you a lot of things in the bedroom."

Isabella blushed an abysmal shade of red, and I chuckled. Her innocence was one of her most attractive traits.

"Are you done cooking, my love?"

"Yes, she is! Now shoo!" My mother waved her hands indicating we should leave.

I wrapped Isabella's hand in mine and lead her from the kitchen. Once we reached my room her face had returned to it's normal color.

"I thought we would spend the evening together, but I need a shower first." I kissed her knuckles before dropping her hand and walking into the bathroom.

"I suppose I should leave you alone then." She gave me a naughty little smirk as I started the water and stripped down. I watched her eyes hungrily travel down my body. She may have been bashful in the beginning, but it was slowly fading away. I only hoped it wouldn't go away all together.

"Is that really what you think you should do?" I cut my eyes at her as I stepped in the shower.

"It would be the respectful thing to do." She returned laying a towel out for me.

"Then it's a good thing I don't respect authority." I gave her an evil grin, as I pulled her fully clothed into the shower. Her squeals filled the air before I suffocated them with a deep kiss. She stopped fighting and locked her arms around my neck while I was undoing her pants and stripping her clothes off, breaking our kiss only long enough to pull her shirt off.

I took her hips in my hands and pulled her flush against me kissing her as if my life depended on it. Soft moans escaped her lips giving me a solid erection. I felt her cheeks heat against mine as it brushed her stomach. She was exactly what I needed to take my mind off everything else. When Isabella captured my attention, everything else became obscured.

I broke away from our kiss to move my lips along her ear and neck, all while working my hands over her body, touching every place except for the one she desperately craved. In the heat of the shower, I still felt the goosebumps rise along her silky skin.

"God, I need you..." I murmured in her ear, lightly biting her earlobe.

"Whatever you need." She moaned out as I slid my thumb over her clit. Watching her body squirm under my touch gave me a head rush like nothing else. I kept rubbing swirls with my thumb as I inserted a finger in her pussy and stroked at an unhurried pace. Her hand on the back of my neck slid into my hair and pulled. My mouth sucked on the tender spot above her collarbone, sure I would leave a mark, but I wanted to. I wanted to mark her in every way possible to let the world know she was mine.

Isabella's breath hitched, and I pulled my hand back before she could come. I twined my arms around her in one fluid motion grabbing her hips, pulling her up, and placing her on the shower wall. In a frenzy, she reached down and grabbed my dick causing my eyes to roll back in my head. I muttered filthy things in Italian as she lined me up with her heated entrance, and I plunged in.

Her head fell back and her hips fought against mine as I hammered into her. Her screams of ecstasy overshadowed my groans feeding my ego, just what I needed. I slammed into her with uncontaminated fury grasping her body so hard, I was sure I would leave marks. I didn't care. Her cries drowned out everything but the desire to make her pussy walls clench around my throbbing cock.

I didn't even cringe when her nails dug into my back, breaking the skin making blood pour out and mix with the water like a crimson rain. I latched onto her neck again as I quickened my pace, praying she would come before me. I held out until I felt her tighten around me spiraling me over the edge. I panted her name beneath her screams as I released inside her.

I held her up as we inhaled deeply, fiercely gasping for air. The hickeys were already standing out on her neck like a desolate map linking her to me. An emotion I had never felt before ate at my insides. I was a bad man, and she deserved so much better. I was too strong, too selfish to tell her the truth because I refused to give her up.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I lay awake in my own bed for the first time in months. It felt strange. It should have been better than the couches I was used to, or even guest beds, but it wasn't near Rosalie and as much as I tried to ignore it, it bothered me. I should have been happy she had a new bodyguard, and I could spend the very last of my senior year living it up before I had to spend the rest of my life working. Instead, I was driving myself crazy over being away from a girl that I didn't even have a _real_ relationship with.

The day Rico came in I listened to her phone call with Emmett, and I knew that if he cleaned his act up she would forget all about me. I decided then that I wouldn't go back. I would give her plenty of space to make up her mind, and I would enjoy being eighteen and not having to give a fuck about anything.

Except I gave a fuck about her.

_Why me?_ I thought stincking my earphones in turning on my iPod. I went out with Santiago almost every night this week, but tonight I was done. I danced around Lauren all week, but I decided to text her.

I pulled out my phone and sent a simple text saying 'hey'. Laying my phone on my stomach, I went back to my music. Yung Joc had been blaring for a while when my phone vibrated and I slide my finger across the screen to unlock it.

_Might just be going out tonight after all..._

**Are you up?**

I raised my eyebrows seeing it was from Rosalie. I debated on whether or not to answer it, but the dumbass part of me won over.

**Yea what's up**

What the fuck was wrong with me?

**Can't sleep. I wanted to talk 2 u. New guy is BORING**

I laughed at her choice of word. The guy was definitely boring.

**Everyone can't be like me**

It was a few minutes before she texted back.

**I know. R u busy?**

That text sounded like it was almost headed in a dangerous direction. I should have slapped myself for even answering.

**Naw you need me?**

She responded quickly.

**Can I call?**

Before I could text back my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey."_ Her velvety voice filled my ear.

"You okay?" It was the first question that came to mind. Rosalie confided in me, just as much, if not more than her friends.

_"I just wanted to talk. I feel like my whole world is upside down right now."_

"I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

_"I don't know. Anything. Everything. I'm surprised you're home on a Saturday night."_

"Santiago's company got old. I just wanted a quiet night."

_"Oh," _she sighed, _"I haven't been out in a while. I mean, I can, but all my friends are busy, and-" _She shut up before she said his name. I don't know why she did that. It's not like she owed me anything, but still she treated his name like a swear when she spoke to me.

"So you only called cause you're bored?" I teased.

_"It's not like that. I just- I want to get out of the house, but Rico the riot is lurking around like some kind of fucking creeper. It's not the same as you being here."_

"I told you, everyone can't be like me."

Pause.

_"Yea, I know. It's good to hear you. It calms me down."_

What was I supposed to say to that?

"I'm happy to help." I huffed, "Are you glad graduation is coming up?"

_"God, yes! I'm so over high school."_ She actually laughed.

"Me, too. Time to get to work and make some real dollars."

_"It's not like Emmett didn't pay you well..."_

"I'm not complaining about that, but I want to be in the big leagues, and I plan on getting there."

_"I wish you luck."_

"I don't need luck, I got skills."

_"Whatever, you know what I mean." _

"Yea."

_"I guess I'll let you go so you can do whatever. Talk to you soon?"_

"Anytime."

_"Goodnight, Jake."_

"Goodnight, Rose."

My phone beeped letting me know the call ended. I looked at my phone noticing Lauren hadn't text back and wondered if I was dreaming it all.

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward gave me an hour to recuperate before dragging me out of bed. I bugged him all week about going to my parents' house to help me deal with things. I knew I had to deal with it, but I didn't want to alone. I kept myself numb throughout everything, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the poker face.

I grudgingly pulled on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before Edward lead me out to his car. The closer we got to my house, the more my thoughts ran rampant. I felt guilt for not grieving Renee. For whatever she had done, she was still my mother. I was worrying myself sick over my dad. What if something bad happened? I wasn't sure how much I actually trusted Kate. Would I be a suspect since I'd been covering for him? How long was I suppose to go without contact before I gave up?

I felt lost. My parents were all I'd known my whole life, how would I go on without either of them? They weren't perfect. They lied to me, hid things, placed a blindfold over my eyes, but I loved them.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked looking at me with a blank face once he turned the car off.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied quietly.

He walked around and opened my door to help me out. He curled his arm around my shoulders as we walked in. The house being empty for several weeks showed in the thick layer of dust resting on every surface.

"This place is a mess." I choked back a sob.

"We can arrange for it to be cleaned if you wish." Edward suggested.

"I don't know. I have no fucking idea what to do about anything." I brought my hands up to wipe the stray tears away. I didn't want to cry, to be weak. I wanted to be strong like Edward.

"I'll help you." He crossed the room, wrapping me in his arms again as my tears began to pour out. Tears I never cried. They had been building for a long time. Tears over losing my family. Tears over being able to do nothing about it. Tears over a brother or sister I might never meet. Tears over all the darkness surrounding me. Tears over falling in love with a monster.

"I-I..." I couldn't form words to express what I needed. Monster or not, Edward scooped me up and carried me back out. I didn't ask where we were going, and I didn't care- even though I was pretty sure he would take me back to the apartment.

Salty drops spilled down my face, blurring the streetlights. Edward kept one hand on me, gently squeezing to let me know he was there. My chest hurt, my whole body ached. My breathing was deep and strained.

"Isabella?" Edward's slick voice slipped through the fog invading my brain.

"Huh?"

"Stay with me, kid." He ordered. I tried to answer him. I felt him tugging me out of the car and bringing me close to his chest. The warmth of his skin was a nice contrast against the cold night air.

"Breath with me, Bella." He pulled me tighter against him as I attempted to match my breathing to his. His fingers etched patterns along my back as my chest rose and fell with his. Slowly, the sounds that were incomprehensible became clearer, the images less blurry.

"What? What was that?" I gazed up at his worried eyes.

"That was a panic attack." Edward pulled me up with him, "I'll call Carlisle and get something for your nerves."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. Until you can cope with some of the fucked up shit in your life, you need something to settle you besides alcohol. Trust me on this."

I let the argument go for the moment. I already felt on the edge of blubbering like a baby again, and I didn't want to push it.

"Just take me home."

"Of course." He helped me back into the car, kissing my forehead before flying around to the other side.

The only noise filling the car was my quiet sobs. Edward kept a hand on my thigh, squeezing every so often, but never speaking. Not that it would have mattered. I was beyond inconsolable at that point. The last few months rushed up on me like a pack of wild wolves. Biting and tearing at every last bit of strength I had left.

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Hello, old friend." I called out as the familiar blond walked in. He tipped his hat and sat down in a chair across from me.

"How'd ya get rid of daddy's detail?" He snickered. I ignored his rudeness with thoughts of what he could bring me. My whole body ached with craving. Somewhere in the back of my head, my brain was screaming at me that I had a problem, but I didn't listen. I was going down a sick, twisted path to get whatever chemical relief I could.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he has returned a little faith to me."

"I see." He took off his hat, spinning it on his finger, "Does he know the extent of your extracurricular activities?"

"No, and we're going to keep it that way." I snapped back throwing a wad of cash on my desk.

He eyed it approvingly and pulled two baggies from his jacket pocket, tossing them on the desk. I looked down at my little escape longingly, but I would wait for him to leave.

"Did you ever find out who shot you?" He asked casually.

"Got some leads. Why? What do you know?"

"Whoa, nothing. I was just wonderin'." He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry, man. Just paranoid I guess."

"Tell me about it!" He laughed, slapping his knee, "I gotta go. Let me know when my services are needed again."

"Thanks, Peter." I nodded, watching him walk out and letting the door shut behind him. I listened to his boots click down the hall before I quickly tapped out a line of coke with my credit card. I held one nostril closed and inhaled deeply through the other reveling in the sting before the numbness took over. I leaned back in my chair wiping my nose clean and enjoying the euphoric feeling.

A knock on the door brought me back quickly.

"Just a minute." I shouted and pulled a hollowed book out from my desk drawer. I quickly stashed my baggies there and stuffed in back in. "Who is it?"

"It's me, crazy ass!" A sexy voice called from the other side.

"Well, get the fuck in here then." I grinned as the door opened to reveal the sexy blond wearing nothing except a smile and heels. Good thing I snorted that blow.


	65. Author's Note II

I apologize immensely for the delay, real life is killing me hard and slow. I didn't want my readers to think I abandoned them. I'm slowly working on the next chapter and will have it up soon. Please hang in there with me. :)

Nickie


	66. The Christening

_**Disclaimer - I don't own a thing except for the OCs and the plotline...**_

_Thanks to everyone. :) _

_I apologize profusely for the delay. I will try to not let it happen again, just real life is being such a bitch!_

_Please forgive me and accept this chapter as a peace offering. :)_

_Beta'd with black magic by __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Fear will kill you faster than a bullet."**_

_~~ Carlito, Carlito's Way_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I rolled back on the desk catching my breath. Paperwork was strewn over the floor, and Emmett leaned back in his chair slowing buttoning his shirt up.

"That was great, babe." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Yea." I grabbed the edge of the desk pulling myself up, "I'm proud of you."

He gave me a sloppy kiss before standing up.

"I have to find my jacket. Meet you in the living room."

"Okay. I'm just going to freshen up before we leave."

I showed up in the middle of the night to surprise Emmett with some reward sex. He was trying so hard to get better. I wanted him to know that I appreciated his effort. The wedding was on hold, but I was trying to work things out with him.

My dress was in the living room, and I didn't have long to get ready before we had to leave for Mallory's christening. Mary Alice would kill me if we were late. I hopped off the desk and was walking around when my foot hit a stack of books on the floor.

"Shit!" I grumbled reaching down to rub my toes when the contents of one of the books caught my eye. I felt my anger boiling up. I grabbed the baggiesand slipped on my heels before storming down the hall. Emmett turned his head sharply at the loud clicks of my footsteps.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I threw the drugs at him. He didn't even look ashamed as he bent over to pick them up and put them in his pocket.

"Rose, it's nothing. Really. I don't have a problem. You know how old school my pops is, I just want to keep him in good humor." He reached out to touch my arm, and I yanked it back. I stared at him furiously, not caring that I was still naked.

I picked up the closest thing to me, which was a lamp, and threw it across the room. It broke when it collided with the wall. Emmett glanced at me nervously as his men walked into the room. I walked around the room picking up things and flinging them.

"STOP LOOKING AT HER!" Emmett yelled at his guys. They were gawking at me, and I didn't bother to notice. I grabbed my dress off the back of the sofa, quickly slipping in on before rushing out of the penthouse, Rico on my heels.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't fucking know! Let's just go." He was pulling his phone out so I added quickly, "He didn't hurt me if that's what you're worried about. We just had a fight." He was hesitant about putting his phone back up.

"Drive me to the church. This is a big day, and I can't be late." I barked at him as we reached the car. I was fuming on the way there. I couldn't believe I fell for his good boy act. How long had I know him? I should have known better. I should have been able to read him better.

Now I had to decide if I was going to keep him in my life or not. I love him. At least I thought I did.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I became more nervous as we pulled up to the church. As we pulled up to the church, my nerves picked up. I forgot how many of them there were. Seeing so many family members greeting each other with smiles and hugs made my heart ache for my own family. I didn't have siblings or parents even anymore. My mother's death hurt, but not as much as my father's absence. I prayed every Sunday during mass that he would contact me soon. I wouldn't allow myself to think of another alternative.

Edward stayed close, keeping me tucked into his side while we 'worked the room' before and after the ceremony. Everything was beautiful and decked out in what should have been hundred dollar bills with the way Mary Alice decorated. She and Carlisle looked so happy as they held and doted on Mallory. She was a beautiful baby. A head full of curls a shade lighter than Alice's.

Aro and Esme walked around smiling and holding hands part of the time and hanging out with us the rest. Rosalie wore a smile, but I could tell by the way Emmett lurked around behind her fidgeting that something was off. I asked Edward about it, but he just said he would find out later, that a baby's christening wasn't the time for business. I wondered when his brother's well being fell under 'business', but I didn't ask.

"Isabella!" Mary Alice squealed when she saw me. She handed Mallory to Carlisle and squeezed me in a death hug.

"Everything is so beautiful." I complimented hoping she would let up on the death grip.

"You think?" She pulled back looking at me, "I worked all the time on this. Only the best for my principessa. I'm glad you're having a good time. It's going to be an even better time next weekend. We're all going out. Carlisle finally convinced me to leave Mallory with my mother or Jane for the evening. I'm nervous about leaving her, but I really want to get out."

"Yea, sounds great." I answered honestly. We were so close to graduation and a night out with everyone sounded like a good way to relax. I hadn't been out since the night creeper guy kept staring at me.

"Yay! Can't wait. Gotta go see my Nonna. Call me later!" She rushed out before pulling Carlisle away with her as she tore through the crowd.

"She is a force of nature." I shook my head while Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are we doing when we leave here?" I looked up as he placed feather light kisses along my cheek.

"Each other."

"Edward."

"What!"

"Can you behave? We are in a church." I scolded pulling away. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me back.

"I can't help if you drive me crazy. My dick's been hard since you stepped out in that little number you're wearing. It should be a sin to wear dresses like that to church." He spoke low in my ear making wetness pool between my legs.

His comment made me suddenly self-conscious about what I was wearing, but we would be leaving soon so I pushed it away.

"Hey." Rosalie asked interrupting our moment. She was gripping her phone so tight I thought it might break, and her face was showing more of her true feelings than it had earlier.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked stepping closer to her and lowering my voice.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Edward politely excused himself.

"Not really." She rolled her eyes and watched him walk away, "I stumbled across Em's stash this morning. Literally."

My eyes widened before she started talking again.

"Don't say anything yet. Ally would die if we ruined this moment. I plan on talking to Edward about it after. Do you guys want to grab a bite to eat? Esme and Aro are going and Santiago and Jacob might come. I just want to get out and away from this _life_ for a little while."

"Yea, even if Edward doesn't go, I'll come. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" I was trying to be helpful.

"No, I'm sure he'll want a first hand account on it all."

"I wish I could help you relax somehow. You seemed so...wound up."

She scoffed and tossed her phone in her bag.

"I would feel better if the drugback of Notre Dame wasn't lurking on me since our blowup this morning. He is getting on my last fucking nerve, and I am so over it." She hissed out giving Emmett the stank eye as he stood a few feet from us watching her.

"I understand. Let me know if I can help. Text me and let me know where we're meeting up." I hugged her quickly and walked away to find my sex god. I really felt for her. I didn't know what I would do if Edward was strung out like his brother.

_**Esme's POV**_

"Fuck yea! I was so thinking about waffles!" Aro shouted and popped the steering wheel as we followed Rosalie into the Chicken&Waffles parking lot. I laughed and tucked my hair behind my ears, happy to be away from our parents. I love babies, but christenings are stuffy.

"Heads up!" Rosalie shouted as soon as I stepped out of the Range. I barely had time to register the glass bottle being thrown at my head before Santiago's hand shot up in front of my face and caught it.

"Mine!" He yelled and ran off.

"You were supposed to catch that!" She hollered and pulled another out of her purse handing it to me.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to be athletically inclined to drink with you, bitch." I bumped her hip with mine as we walked in.

"New rules. My life is changing."

I didn't reply as the guys caught up with us, but I made a mental note to ask her about that later. Aro and I, along with Isabella, Edward, Rosalie, Santiago, and Jacob all crammed into the back. Carlisle and Mary Alice were going back with Aro's parents for dinner, and Emmett hadn't been to any of our group activities lately. I loved my brother dearly, but he was being a full-fledged dumbass.

Rosalie passed out minis while we all ate our fill of fatty food and joked. It was a nice way to spend our last weekend before graduation. I couldn't believe how fast the year had flown by and how much our lives had changed. Mary Alice had a wedding and a baby. Aro and I got married, even if no one knew about it. I really wanted to tell Bella, but I could wait. There was enough drama in my family with Emmett's antics- I didn't want to add anything else.

"So let's go out next week after graduation. I want to spend the entire weekend drunk." Rosalie stated with indifference as she pushed her plate away.

"Sounds good to me!" Aro was quick to agree. That boy loved a party. I think he wanted to enjoy as much freedom as he could in case he had to serve time.

"Me, too." I agreed leaning into his side.

"Good, so everyone is going. It'll be fun." She smiled happy to have gotten her way. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on my secret husband.

"I love you." I muttered nipping at the lobe of his ear.

"Love you, ma." His deep voice rumbled against my neck. "Let's get out of here."

"I'd like that." I replied as a grin broke out over my face.

We all stood to leave and go our our separate ways for the night when Isabella gasped. I turned to see what happened, even considering what I might get an eye full of. It was nothing like what I expected, instead she stopped and was staring out the window like she had seen a ghost.

_**Edward's POV**_

I turned to check on my girl when she gasped and her hand tightened around mine with an iron force. Her face paled, and I followed her line of vision out the window to the guy standing in the parking lot. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought it was the Chief Pig standing out there staring.

"Who is that?" I asked nudging her gently.

"I-I don't know. But that's the guy who was watching me at the bar."

"Stay here." I dropped her hand and headed out the door, Aro right behind me. The guy realized we were coming for him and turned to take off. I cursed him for making me work at it tonight and chased after him.

I'll give it to him, this asshole was in shape, but mine was better. We bobbed and weaved for a couple of blocks before I grabbed his jacket and pulled to the right to slam him into the brick wall. He threw his hands out and pushed off the wall throwing me momentarily off balance. I lunged forward and landed on his back knocking him to the ground. I heard the air leave his lungs before I flipped him over.

"Who are you?" I barked out angry that I wasn't at home balls deep in my girl.

"Fuck you!" He tried to spit in my face.

I glanced around to make sure Santiago and Jacob kept the girls behind. I turned back to the creeper and smiled before pulling him up and slamming him back into the ground. Aro chuckled as the guy's face stiffened with pain.

"Who the fuck are you, and why the fuck you creepin' on my girl?"

He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and laughing at me.

"Fine, have it your way." I said before grabbing him by the hair and slamming his head down once more.

"Fuck you!" He said with a grimace.

"Naw, fuck you." I smirked as I shoved my piece so far under his chin he had to tilt his head up. "Now fucking talk or die."

"Fine. Just, I need to talk to Bella."

I fucking laughed. Who the fuck did this kid think he was?

"Not gonna happen. Try again."

"It's important that I talk to her." He spoke more calmly.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Aro asked realizing that my protective nature may cause me to act before thinking.

"Because I know Charlie."

I eased up minutely and cocked my pistol.

"You know Charlie? How do you know her father?"

"Because he's my father, too."


	67. New Surprises

_**Disclaimer, SM owns Twilight, but I own every delicious twist in this story...**_

_Thanks to everyone for hanging in there with me. I'm not going to ramble too much before I let you get to it, just know it means so much to me :) I have started the next chapter, but it may be a week or so before I get it finished and posted. Please bare with me, it'll be worth the wait. :)_

_Beta'd by the unbelievable __**MalloryKnoxx**_

"_**This is Rico speaking. Rico! R-I-C-O! Rico! Little Caesar, that's who! Listen, you crummy, flat-footed copper, I'll show you whether I've lost my nerve and my brains!" **__Caesar Enrico Bandello ~~ Little Caesar 1931_

_Previously..._

_I glanced around to make sure Santiago and Jacob kept the girls behind. I turned back to the creeper and smiled before pulling him up and slamming him back into the ground. Aro chuckled as the guy's face stiffened with pain._

_"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck you creepin' on my girl?"_

_He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them and laughing at me._

_"Fine, have it your way." I said before grabbing him by the hair and slamming his head down once more._

_"Fuck you!" He said with a grimace._

_"Naw, fuck you." I smirked as I shoved my piece so far under his chin he had to tilt his head up. "Now fucking talk or die."_

_"Fine. Just, I need to talk to Bella."_

_I fucking laughed. Who the fuck did this kid think he was?_

_"Not gonna happen. Try again."_

_"It's important that I talk to her." He spoke more calmly._

_"Why do you need to talk to her?" Aro asked realizing that my protective nature may cause me to act before thinking._

_"Because I know Charlie."_

_I eased up minutely and cocked my pistol._

_"You know Charlie? How do you know her father?"_

_"Because he's my father, too."_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Was he fucking kidding me?_

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked him without blinking.

"You don't."

"Exactly, so let's take this sonofabitch back to a spot and check him out." Aro suggested.

I barely nodded my head, not taking my eyes off the guy. I studied his hair, the same color as my Bella's. Eyes the same as her and her fathers. He definitely looked like them.

"What's ya name?"

"Anthony Charles Caracoppa."

"Why the fuck wouldn't your last name be Swan?" I hissed yanking on his jacket.

"Because my grandfather forbid it. Ma was young and unwed. I was proof of a sin and they didn't want me to stand out anymore than I would, especially with a non Italian name."

I wasn't sure I believed him, but I would keep him around until I knew everything there was to know about him. Then I would decide if I would kill him or just leave him a bloody pulp. I stood up and dragged him up with me.

"Tell Santiago to take the girls back to the safe spot, and then call and find out everything we can on this punk. Bring the car around and pick us up. I don't want Isabella to see."

"Don't want her to see you manhandle the only relative she has left?" Anthony laughed humorlessly.

"What do you think you know?" I socked him in the kidney and he leaned over coughing.

"Let's get him outta here!" I shouted.

"On it. This should be a fun night." Aro smirked as he texted on his phone. He quickly retrieved his Range, and we left for one of the warehouses. I thought about how pissed Isabella would be at me just disappearing, but I had to know what this prick knew. I didn't think Charlie would have any ties left behind once I disposed of Kate. And that wouldn't be much longer- around two months. She was an emotional mess, but healthy under Carlisle's care and a hoard of guards.

We took him to one of our warehouses along the docks, and I tied him up to a chair. I refrained from roughing him up anymore. I wanted to know exactly who I was dealing with. A million new questions were running through my head. It wasn't long before his background came back. Kid had a birth certificate with no father listed. He could be Charlie's, and if he was how much did he know?

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"What the hell are they doing they can't drive us home?" Esme griped after Santiago informed her he would be driving them home. Santiago shrugged and held the door open for them as they climbed in the car.

I couldn't find in myself to feel for them at the moment. I was still too pissed off at Emmett and thinking only of myself and how I felt. Besides, in this lifestyle, we're with guys who don't have nine to five jobs, so we can't expect nine to five hours.

I opened my own car door and tossed my purse in the passenger seat when a large russet hand closed around mine, effectively taking my keys.

"Let me drive you." Jacob's smooth voice spoke out.

"I'll be fine. If I couldn't drive, Rico would be breaking his neck to get to me before I did." I defended myself while twisting my wrist, trying to pry my hand out of his grasp.

"Rico doesn't know how many shots you did in the diner. Let me drive you home."

"Whatever." I tossed my keys down and climbed across the console, wiggling my ass to temp him. I knew nothing would come of it, but it amused me the same. I grinned when I heard him murmuring unintelligible things under his breath before sitting in the driver's seat and adjusting the seat for his large frame.

"What's going on with you?" He asked after several moments in silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in more of a mood than usual. I heard you tell Isabella you needed to talk to Edward about Emmett. Since that got put off, wanna talk to me?"

"Not particularly."

"Come on, Ro, it's me. You know you can talk to me about anything." His voice was softer.

"Fine." I huffed, "I found his stash again. He doesn't think he has a problem with drugs, he has no qualms about hiding them or lying to me or any of it. I don't even know if I'm in love with him anymore. I really don't even want to think about him. On the other hand, how do you break off an engagement to the Don's son?"

"You don't have to be with him if you don't want to." Jacob reached over and wound his hand around mine.

"Thanks. Let's hope my dad sees it that way."

He didn't say any more and neither did I. We rode in companionable silence with our hands entwined. I let myself pretend for the rest of the car ride that I was with Jacob and life was perfect. My little fantasy bubble popped as soon as we pulled down the long driveway leading to my house. I pulled my hand back from his as I took in the mansion my father payed for with blood money. The same lifestyle I would continue to live if I stayed with Emmett. This life was going to drive me crazy.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said goodbye quickly, taking my keys from Jacob and tossing them in my purse before heading inside. The full weight of the day caught up with me once I hit my bed. I thought about my new plans for after graduation as my phone buzzed incessantly. I rolled my eyes when Em's name flashed across the screen and chucked the phone in the floor.

_**Esme's POV**_

"Es! Esme? Wake up, Ma!" Aro faked whispered in my ear, rousing me out of a semi decent sleep.

"What? What time is it?" I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"It's about two. I just got back and I wanted to make it up to you for having to bounce earlier." He grinned at me and I knew he knew something good.

"What happened?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Cut the bull shit. Can you not tell me or are you just fucking with me over some good gossip?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me anyway." He rolled his eyes and fell on his back grabbing my hips and pulling me over him. "Now, let me make up for tonight." He hummed against the inside of my thigh.

"Yea, yea..." I muttered as I felt his hot breath against my lady parts and his fingers hooking into my panties and pulling them to the side. His hands cupped my ass and pulled my body down to meet his face. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as his tongue made contact with my most sensitive place.

He twirled and rolled his tongue inside of me, and I bucked my hips against his face enjoying the ride. His nose rubbed the lace of my thong against my clit driving me to the edge. I forgot we were in my bedroom at my parents' house as I ground my pussy against his face seeking the release he had wound me up for.

I could feel my juices pouring down his face and his grip on me tightened while he hummed under me. Every movement was one closer to me exploding on Aro's face. I fisted my hands in his hair as my body came undone, and I rode out the end of my orgasm before falling back onto my side of the bed.

"That was amazing."

"Glad you liked it. Now that that's out of the way, I can fill you in on tonight."

I cut my eyes over not liking that he softened me up with good head before telling me something.

"What?"

"Creeper guy is claiming to be Isabella's brother, but you can't say anything yet. We're investigating him, and Edward doesn't want her graduation interrupted."

"Are you frickin' serious?" My eyes widened

"As a heart attack."

"I don't see this ending well..."

_**Emmett's POV**_

Rosalie ignored call after call. She avoided me like the plague at the christening and now I couldn't even get her on the phone. I didn't see what she was upset about. I didn't cheat on her. I gave her whatever she wanted. My father was brainwashing everyone around me into thinking I had a problem. He even lightened my workload and called in my cousin, Blaze to help out. What the fuck kind of shit is that?

Didn't matter. I was going to the club to unwind. Fuck everything else.

I rolled into Eclispe and headed straight for the VIP area. It didn't take long for me to be surrounded by drinks and dancers. I drank my scotch and let the music numb my mind as I waited for Peter to arrive. He was bringing a small amount of score so I could thoroughly enjoy the night. Rosalie wrecked my stash tossing it all over the living room.

I smiled in greeting when he arrived with his attractive little wife, Charlotte. They ordered drinks, and we got down to business before returning back to the party.

"This place is nice." Charlotte said sipping her daiquiri. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was the kind of low brow trashy bitch who thought a strip club was the appropriate place for a guy to take his lady.

Peter chuckled and turned his attention back to me.

"There is a party next weekend. There will be some big time players there and plenty of new stuff to try. Are ya down to come?"

"What night?"

"Saturday."

I could go to graduation, then if Rosalie was still in a mood, I could party the night away and forget all about it.

"Sounds great." I grinned.

I spent the rest of the night partying into oblivion with my new found friends.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was bummed when Edward disappeared and Santiago escorted me along with Esme back to Edward's parents house. I knew he would be in and out at weird hours, but that close to graduation I wanted him close to me. With everything going on I needed him. I pouted quietly laying in his bed for a couple of hours before I fell asleep.

Sunlight spilling over my face woke me up to the most glorious sight in from of me. Edward was perched on the edge of the bed watching me sleep.

"Morning." I mumbled, stretching and sitting up.

"Morning, Isabella." he replied in a dispassionate tone.

"Is everything okay?"

He inhaled deeply and reached over, pushing my hair out of my face. A flicker of despondency crossed his face before his usual poker face took place once again.

"A guy has contacted me regarding something very important. This guy- this guy claims to be your brother."

"What?" I shot up in disbelief. How could I have a brother?

"I'm investigating him, there is a long story behind it and there is a chance he could be. I wanted to discuss this with you and see how you wanted to handle it?"

"Okay."

He spent the next hour filling me in on the previous nights events and everything he had found out.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"My father knows his grandfather, and it's likely they wouldn't want any ties to Charlie with him being a cop. What do you want to do?"

I ran all the information around in my head over and over. I would think my mom would be the one to leave a child behind, obviously she had no qualms about leaving me behind, and I lived with her for seventeen years. How could my dad ignore his own flesh and blood? Did he know about his son? If he was really his son? Did they have a relationship? There was only one way I was going to get answers.

"I want to meet him."

"If you're sure, I'll arrange it."

"I'm sure."

Edward nodded and kissed my temple before standing.

"I'mma grab a shower then I'll take you to eat. I'll set it up for tomorrow evening if you're comfortable with that."

"Thanks, yea. The sooner the better, right?"

I was extremely nervous. I felt like I was in a dream or something, my life couldn't be this surreal. I was about to meet my possible brother, and maybe, just maybe he could lead me to my father.


	68. Graduation I

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight and recognizable characters, the rest is mine.**_

_Thanks to everyone staying with me and supporting me through this adventure._

_Sorry about the delays in between chapters, please enjoy._

_Almost 1,000 reviews! I can't believe it, my readers are the fucking best! Just fucking tops in my book, keep it up, I wanna break that four digit mark! :) xoxo_

_Beta'd by the irresistible __**MalloryKnoxx**_

"_**He's got a good future if he can live past next week."**_

_~~ Carlito, Carlito's Way_

_**Isabella's POV**_

When I finally succumbed to sleep, wicked dreams plagued me all night. Even though my mother and I had a strained relationship my whole life,I missed her. Charlie floated in and out, and I was worried about what really happened to him. Not that I cared for Kate, but I wondered about my brother or sister. Now, I was about to meet another possible brother. Life couldn't get any more tumultuous.

I lay in bed for a while after I woke up, just enjoying Edward's arms around me. I felt safe. I was anxious to meet with the guy claiming to be my brother. I wanted to know what he could possibly tell me, but he was still a stranger. After meeting him, I would decide whether or not I wanted to pursue a relationship with him.

"You're awake." Edward stated breathing on my neck.

"Yea."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was just enjoying laying here. I wasn't ready to start the day."

"You don't have to do meet with this guy if you don't wanna."

"I wanna. If you possibly had a brother you never knew about, wouldn't you want to meet him?"

Edward grunted in reply and got out of bed. I followed behind and brushed my teeth while he started the shower. No funny busy in the shower. We just took a while to stand in the hot water together and Edward washed my hair and massaged my back while I prepped myself for the meeting. I took my time getting ready before we met at the restaurant for an early dinner.

I didn't care where we met, but Edward thought it would be better for the dinner to take place in a crowded, public place. I dressed casual in jeans and a cashmere sweater with heeled boots. I let my hair fall over my shoulders and Edward helped me into my jacket. More time passed than I realized, and we were on the way to Gino's place for pasta and possible family bonding.

I drew in a deep breath when we pulled up. Gino's was a small place and there was no valet parking. Edward pulled his BMW around the side and quickly came around to get my door. He squeezed my hand as he helped me out of the car. My stomach was in knots as we walked in. The girl at the door greeted us quickly before showing us to a table in the back.

"You alright?" Edward asked after ordering us drinks.

"Yea, just nervous." I nodded

"Drinks will be here quickly. That'll help. Anytime you want this to be done, tell me and I'll end it. I know you're curious, but I don't want you uncomfortable."

He quit talking as the waitress appeared and placed a scotch in front of him and a rum and coke in front of me. I thanked her and sipped my drink letting the warm tingle of alcohol over take the butterflies.

Less than ten minutes later, a much younger looking version of my father walked into the place, and I felt my nerves come back tenfold.

"That's him?" I whispered.

Edward nodded and waved Anthony over.

"Hello." He said cautiously before sitting down across from us in the booth.

"Anthony." Edward said with a hint of a threat to his tone.

"Edward, how are you?" He brushed it off and eyed me intently with a mirror image of my own chocolate eyes.

"Same as always."

"Hi." I finally spoke.

"Hi, Bella. I've been waiting to meet you."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but the resemblance to my father was overwhelming. I didn't need a DNA test to know the guy sitting across from me was family, whether I grew up with him or not.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," He began after a few moments of silence, "I have some as well, but I would like to answer any of yours to start with."

"Yea, um, sorry... I just can't get over how much you look like him." I squeaked out trying to fight the tears threatening to fall.

"I've learned as much from pictures. I've searched for my father for a long time. It wasn't until my mother was on her deathbed last year that she told me who he was. She never told him about me. My grandfather forbade it, as I'm sure you know how that can go by the company you keep."

I glanced over at Edward unsure of how to respond to that. He said Anthony's grandfather was a connected guy, but I didn't want to admit anything incriminating against the man I loved.

"Anyways, against my family's wishes, I want to meet my father, even after finding out he's a cop. Chief to be exact. _Nonno_ was upset Ma told me, but there was nothing he could do about it. I studied as much as I could about Charlie, that's my middle name, I get it now," he chuckled, "And I was just getting ready to approach him and tell him who I was when he falls off the map. The precinct says he's out of town handling a family emergency, so I changed my plans to meet a sister I never knew I had, the one who was the apple of my father's eye. It has not been easy to get to you, not that I bear ill intent. I just wanted to meet you. I felt all my life that part of me was missing and now knowing what, or rather who, I feel like I have a chance to complete it."

"Wow. I couldn't imagine growing up like that. Charlie has been a great father. I'm sorry you missed out on that."

"I am also. But I can't change the past, but I would like to change the future. I would like to have some semblance of a relationship ship with my father and sister. Would it be possible for you to contact him and arrange a meeting with all of us?"

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and glanced at Edward again. His face was a cool mask, but he knew I was becoming uncomfortable so he jumped in.

"She'll try." Was all he offered. Even knowing my new brother wasn't exactly tied to the right side of the law, I didn't want to tell him anything bad about my dad. I didn't know how much I could trust him.

"Fair enough." Anthony said studying Edward and I. His mannerism reminded me of my dad so much it hurt.

We spent the rest of dinner eating and talking about little things like what music and movies we liked, and I told him about school while he filled me in on all the sports he played growing up. I was more relaxed when the meal came to an end. We all stood and were about to part ways when a feeling of familial belonging came over me. I caught Anthony off guard as I flung myself into his arms.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you." I whispered as I squeezed him tightly. After a moment, he returned the hug fiercely mumbling things in Italian. Why was I the only one who didn't speak the language?

We traded numbers and said our goodbyes. It went better than I thought it would and we continued to text a little over the next week before I invited him to graduation. I wanted one person from my family there to see my on my big day.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

After spending the morning listening to Kate bitch and moan about how her father wasn't going to stand for the way she was being treated, I was able to determine that she would be delivering her baby within the week. She still didn't know her father was dead, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I keep all emotions out of it, as it was Edward's mess to deal with. I was just helping to keep it clean.

I was finally in my car with my beautiful wife and daughter on the way to graduation. I was going to arrange for Mary Alice to walk as well, but she didn't want to. She held a brave front even though I knew it pained her to face all the people who spent so much time gossiping about her.

"Are you nervous, love?"

"No, why would I be?" Mary Alice turned towards me, her black eyes shining.

"I believe you have no reason to be, just wanted to make sure you were okay." I brought her hand to my lips to press a kiss against it.

"I love you." She smiled and turned back to look out the window as we approached the school.

After everything that had happened in the last year, I felt guilty for taking away her last chance at youth, but Mary Alice fit into the roll of wife and mother beautifully. She truly surprised everyone. Soon we would have our big wedding, the one she has always dreamed of. I wouldn't spare a cent when it came to her happiness.

I parked the car and helped her get Mallory out. We bundled the baby up and found out seats. Sitting around us were all the other members of the _family, _including several mothers with tears already in their eyes before the ceremony had begun. Edward has warned me about Isabella's alleged brother attending so I glanced around for him while keeping one arm around Mary Alice and the other wrapped protectively around Mallory. As my eyes washed over the room, everyone's heads dropped or turned. No one had the balls to look me in the face. My wife was the only reason they hadn't been beaten to within an inch of their lives.

I spotted Anthony sitting across the green by himself. He cast glances our way occasionally, but not for long. I'm sure he was nervous having some idea of who we all were. We were the most powerful family in the area. He would be smart to be weary. He looked just like Isabella's father. I guess the bond of blood was strong enough to brave even the most fearsome of enemies.

I kept an eye on everything as the ceremony commenced and tears of happiness and proud yelps were shed. Mary Alice kept a large smile plastered on her face throughout it all. I would make it up to her tonight at the big party. Jane was going to watch Mallory so we could spend the night out and my wife could enjoy being a teenager one last time with her friends. She deserved it after everything I've put her through.

Following graduation there was a large dinner for everyone at one of Demetri's restaurants and there were about a thousand toasts made as with any event we have. It went smoothly and time seem to fly as it wrapped up, and we were leaving to drop off the baby and go home and get ready.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Emmett hovered around me all fucking day, and I was already sick of looking at his face. The night hadn't started, and I was ready for it to be over. How could his father not notice his fidgety behavior? Through dinner, I shot looks at Edward, and he gave me a slight nod before returning his attention back to the conversation at the table.

Emmett must have caught on because he said he would see me at the club and left with a kiss on my cheek. I was meeting with Esme to get ready. We would be hitting Twilight up hard tonight. This might be the last night I have with all of my friends in one place celebrating for a while so I decided a couple of tequilla shots would help me relax and focus on getting ready to party.

"Someone's starting early." Esme sang as she waltzed into my room with a black garment bag from our favorite boutique.

"We're done with high school, why haven't _you_ already started?" I smirked at her.

"Good point. Today has been a whirlwind. I'm so glad it's over."

"Amen."

She shot me a look before turning the music up and emptying the contents of her bags so we could dress to impress. Esme slipped into a new aqua colored, short jersey dress while I slipped into my favorite shade, blood red. My dress was as short as it could get without being a shirt and strapless. Something my father would disapprove of wholeheartedly and I loved it.

We took a shot together and curled each other's hair while we did our makeup and before I knew it we were piling into Aro's Range to head to the club. We arrived, valet parked the ride, and strutted into an already packed club. The low lit room was filled with smoke and heart pounding music. Just the place to let everything go for a night.

We found Emmett, Santiago, and Jacob already in the VIP room with rows of shots lined up. Emmett looked at me with lustful eyes as I walked in. _Good luck, buddy, you ain't getting none tonight _ I thought taking a seat next to Esme. It didn't take long for Edward and Isabella to arrive with Mary Alice and Carlisle. A few of the other guys from the family arrived and the party started.

We took a few rounds of shots as a group before I decided I wanted to dance. Maybe Emmett could make up for his bad behavior. Alcohol was temporarily relieving my anger. I told the girls I wanted to go dance, and they all nodded vigorously, except Bella, but she would go too. I walked over and sat down next to Emmett not caring if I interrupted his conversation or not.

"Take me to dance." I demanded giving him my best smile.

"Later, babe. I'm in the middle of something." he gestured to Peter who was sitting next to him, "Dance with the girls or Jacob or Santiago. I'll be down in a few."

"Whatever." I scoffed rolling my eyes. I pointed to Jacob and Santiago as I walked by, "You two, come on, let's go!"

They looked at each other and shook their heads before rising to follow us. Carlisle joined us on the floor and by the looks of the way they were dancing, he and Mary Alice would be giving Mallory a sibling soon. Esme and Isabella danced around Jacob while Santiago danced with me.

We spent a good two hours dancing and jumping around making wonderful spectacles of ourselves and downing jello shots every time the waitress walked by with a tray. Edward leaned over the balcony watching and Aro would join us from time to time. Emmett still hadn't made it off his dumb ass to spend time with me. _I _was the one who just graduated. _I _was the reason we were here celebrating, but did he care? Obviously fucking not.

A slow dance came on and Santiago made himself scarce as the girls danced with their men. Couples around me slowly came together swaying to the slow melody while I stood in the mass of love alone. I was about to say fuck it and leave when Jacob's warm hand wrapped around my waist pulling me into him as he started dancing.

"Thanks." I whispered so softly I didn't think he would hear. I knew how uncomfortable it must have made him, but he still did it for me.

"You deserve to have a great night." His words were low and deep against my ear before he pulled back putting a little space between us. I glanced up and saw Emmett staring at us before shaking his head and retreating.

Why should I give a fuck if he didn't like I was dancing with Jacob? He was the one that told me to since he was too fucking busy himself.

"Thanks for the dance, but I'm going to deal with that." I stepped back giving Jacob one last look before turning to leave.

He caught my wrist one more and leaned over until his lips were right next to my ear, "Be careful and do not hesitate to get me if you need me. Job or not I'm still going to protect you."

Hearing his words, I understood why he was so close. He didn't want anyone to overhear because they might see a problem with it. Jacob and I were close for friends. Not everyone would see it that way.

I nodded and let his words give me courage as I climbed the stairs to have a conversation with Emmett I should have already had.


	69. Graduation II

_**Disclaimer - Stephenie owns Twilight, yada yada yada...**_

_Thanks to everyone for all the support and encouragement! If I haven't answered your review personally I'm sorry I accidentality missed it, also thanks to Guest reviews, I can't respond to yours personally._

_Love to everyone :) The numbers are mind blowing!_

_This is a shorter chapter, I'm going to try this route so maybe it will help me update quicker, shorter chapters and more updates? What does everyone think? Please give me some feedback on this. I have already started the next chapter. With all this school stuff and writing endless mind numbing papers, I have honestly just been tired of staring at a computer screen. Not that I would EVER abandon my baby. (Valmont)_

_I recommend rereading the previous chapter so everything makes since. I know it's my fault for being so late with an update. This chapter ties into the little preview on the info of the story. Hold on tight!_

_Beta'd by some sexy bitch named __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"I feel sorry for people who don't drink. When they wake up in the morning, that's as good as they're going to feel all day."**_

_~~FRANK SINATRA, quoted in The Hangover Survival Guide_

_**Isabella's POV**_

Edward steered me off the dance floor and up to the third floor. He smirked before pulling me into the empty room before the one holding our VIP party. My breath caught as he pulled me into his arms and planted his velvet lips on mine. My mouth moved against his as my hands tangled in his already wild hair. All week had been busy and nonstop so the quiet moment together was more than welcomed.

He broke away from me and placed one last kiss on my cheek before pushing my hair back to whisper in my ear.

"I have something for you."

I looked up at him as he pulled a black case from inside his suit jacket. He placed it in my outstretched hand and looked at my expectedly. I knew he would buy me a graduation present so I took the liberty of enlisting Esme to help me pick out something for him. She laughed her ass off when I suggested 'extra lead bullets' for his gun. After her laughter died down, she explained to me ammunition didn't come in 'extra lead' and that she was sure he had an unlimited supply of whatever he needed for that aspect of his life.

I slowly opened the lid while I thought about the one sitting in my purse for him. I gasped when I saw the beautiful necklace. It was platinum with blue stones littered across it, glistening in the soft light of the room.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled softly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. The jewels are sapphires. For your birthstone. Happy Graduation."

"Thank you." I leaned up kissing him softly. "I have something for you, too."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked again.

I pulled my purse open and dug for the box holding his gift. My fingers wrapped around it shaking, anxiety over whether he would like it or not controlling my body. I watched him carefully as he pulled the lid on the box and smiled, a real genuine smile.

"I hope you like it."

"I love it." He pulled the watch out and turned it over in his hands. He paused and ran his fingers over the engraving on the back.

"Ti amerò per sempre." _(I'll love you forever.)_ He read aloud.

"Esme helped me with that part. I knew what I wanted to say, but I wanted the translation to be correct." I blushed under his intense gaze.

"It's prefect." He said putting the watch on and pulling me back into his arms. I kissed along his jawline before capturing his lips again. I tugged on his hair pulling him as close to me as I could while his hands roamed my body. When his hands brushed against the outside of my thighs I silently thanked Mary Alice for the dress she picked for me to wear.

"What if someone comes in?" I muttered against his cheek.

"That's never stopped us before." His signature smirk was back, and he grabbed my thighs pulling me up and turning us around to put me on the bar.

I let go of my inhibitions as my hands fumbled with his belt. He helped me along the way while tugging my panties down my legs and finally off. I arched back when his fingertips ran along my most sensitive area. He tortuously teased me until I was dripping wet all the while peppering my neck and cheek with kisses. I exhaled deeply when he pulled his hand away and pouted for a moment before he stepped forward and entered me in one swift movement.

"Edward..." I moaned at the sensation of him filling me.

He began long strokes in and out while caressing my body. As pleasurable tension built up, my cries grew louder before Edward silenced me with a deep kiss while my body came undone around him. He dove deeper a few more times before I felt him throb inside of me. I leaned against him as we caught our breath before we had to return back to every one else.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Emmett grumbled from his seat on the couch. I knew by the nearly empty bottle in his hand that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"I was dancing. What the fuck are _you_ doing?" I countered not in the mood. I would never be in the mood for this.

"Looks to me like you were tramping it up with the FUCKING HELP!" He threw the bottle down. The plush carpet kept it from breaking, and instead it rolled across the floor until I stopped it with my foot. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Looks to me like you need help. _Real_ help. I can't do this. I can't be with you like this." I said quietly hoping to prevent upsetting him.

"You're fucking _pazzo _if you think you're going anywhere," he chuckled darkly, "Possiedo voi!" (_crazy, I own you_) His eyes were glazed over and darker than I'd ever seen. For a split second I wondered how this would play out before Emmett was charging across the room. He grabbed my arms and slammed me into the wall, the air left my lungs and I fought against the blackness threatening to take over.

"Take your hands off of me." I bit out. Rico was off for the night since I was with Emmett. I knew nobody would hear me scream, and Em's guys obviously were going to just stand there.

"You think this is bad?" He pulled me away from the wall and slammed me back into it, sending decorations to the floor. "What about now?"

"Basta, fratello." _(Enough, brother.)_ Edward's strong voice filled the room.

"Stay out of this brother." Emmett grumbled before Edward popped him over the head with his pistol.

"Let her go now."

Emmett released my arms and took a couple of steps back. His face held a dazed look. Edward jerked his chin, and I flew out of there. Emmett was piercing Edward with his eyes when I went out the door. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't care. I was shaking as I made my way downstairs to find Esme or one of the girls. I just wanted to go home.

Emmett scared the shit out of me. He was too far gone for me to save, and I wasn't trying to anymore.

I found Isabella leaning against the bar doing a shot with Santiago and Jacob.

"Where is Esme?"

"She ripped her dress so Alice said she would switch with her since she was leaving, muttering about how a girl can't party in a ripped dress and crimes against fashion." Isabella laughed downing her shot then turned and looked at me, taking in my appearance. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Jacob eyed me asking silent questions. I mouthed 'later' to him and headed to the bathroom just as Esme came around the corner donning Mary Alice's purple dress.

"Do I even want to know how you ripped your dress?" I asked trying to think of anything besides Emmett so I wouldn't cry.

She shook her head while smirking.

"I-I broke it off with Em, do you think you could go home with me? I don't want to be here anymore."

"What happened?" She wrapped her arm around me. "Where is he?"

"He went crazy. Edward is with him upstairs." I fought back a sob.

"I'll take you home. Let's stop by the bar, do a couple of shots, and I'll tell Aro goodbye."

"Thanks."

"It's what friends are for." She smiled and lead me back to the bar.

She waved her fingers at the bar signaling she wanted shots. Aro rolled his eyes and ordered them with a smile. His smile fell when he saw my face.

"What's up with her?" he asked Esme.

"Fight with Em. We're going to do shots then head to her house. Will you be okay if I leave?"

"I think I can manage one night, Ma." he kissed her nose and handed us shots.

Esme and Isabella fell into drunken banter, and I stood quietly counting down the minutes to go.

"I could take you home." Jacob leaned against the bar next to me.

"Being with you is what upset him in the first place."

"We didn't do anything wrong. It's the drugs."

"I know, it's just... He's never put his hands on me-"

"He put his fucking hands on you?!" Jacob hissed slamming his shot glass down.

"Edward came in and stopped it. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home, take a couple of sleeping pills and deal with it tomorrow." I turned away from him.

He stepped a little closer and his warm breath ghosted over my neck. My body reacted to it, to him, I couldn't fight it.

"I'm here for whatever you need. Call me later."

I nodded and he was gone.

I reached out for Esme's elbow, as the familiar sound of bullets buzzed through the air. Bottles on the shelves behind the bar shattered and exploded raining glass down on us. I hit the floor pulling Esme down with me, and Aro pushed Isabella towards the ground while pulling his gun out. He shouted at us to get out of the way. He and Santiago retuned fire, and we scuttled around the side of the bar.

The music was still blaring and screams filled the room. Isabella was white as a ghost, scared sober.

"Ouch." Esme muttered grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I think I got hit." She said looking up at me. Tears brimmed her eyes and her lip quivered.


	70. Aftershock

_**Disclaimer - SM owns Twilight**_

_Thank you to everyone. I can't say it enough._

_Trying to update as soon as possible. Bare with me._

_Beta'd by the talented Miss __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"You don't shit where you eat. And you really don't shit where I eat."**_

_~~ Tony Soprano_

_Previously..._

_I reached out for Esme's elbow as the familiar sound of bullets buzzed through the air. Bottles on the shelves behind shattered and exploded, raining glass down on us. I hit the floor pulling Esme down with me while Aro pushed Isabella towards the ground while pulling his gun out. He shouted at us to get out of the way. He and Santiago retuned fire and we scuttled around the side of the bar._

_The music was still blaring and screams filled the room. Isabella was white as a ghost, scared sober. _

_"Ouch." Esme whispered grabbing her stomach._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I-I think I got hit." She said looking up at me. Tears brimmed her eyes and her lip quivered._

_**Isabella's POV**_

The smell of gun smoke hung in the air mixed with her perfume. I could feel the thump of the music, but I heard nothing. I would have thought I would have felt bile rise up in my throat, but I only felt pure unadulterated anger. _I was thrust into this life and now I will act accordingly_ I thought watching the blood spread on her lilac dress.

"Esme, where's your gun?" I stuttered out while Rosalie grabbed a dish towel off the counter and held it to her stomach.

"In there." She pointed weakly to her purse a couple of feet away.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosalie cut her eyes at me.

"I'm tired of having to be rescued? Aren't you?" I hissed out pulling the pistol out. It felt heavy in my hands and the lights glinted off the chrome. I had no idea where Edward was and we only had Aro and Santiago with us downstairs. Gun shots still echoed through the club.

With trembling hands, I peeked over the counter and saw a group of guys standing in front of the door. I wasn't sure how to aim so I pointed and squeezed the trigger. The backlash from the first shot startled me out of my haze, and I kept pulling the trigger until there were no bullets left.

"Get down!" Aro yelled not looking at me.

"Is sh-she gonna be okay?" I asked tossing the gun back in Esme's bag.

"Of course. We're tough stock." Rosalie replied shakily.

I held Esme's hand and tried not to think about all the blood. Blood made me queasy. Rosalie held the rag on her and whispered soothing things as we heard shots coming from upstairs. Half the club had ran out the doors the first chance they got. These guys were here for my family.

I glanced up and saw Edward at the edge of the balcony firing shot after shot, picking the guys off like coke cans. His cousin, Blaze, appeared with a big ass looking gun and started shouting in Italian before spraying the remaining guys with lead. What seemed like an eternity later, but was actually only a couple of minutes, the room was quiet.

The music turned off, the big lights turned on, the crowd gone.

Edward raced down the stairs and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my temple and then let me go as Aro came around the corner and saw Esme.

He sucked his teeth, trying to hold his anger back because taking care of her was his first priority.

Aro said nothing scooping her up and rushing away with her. Blood dripping down behind them leaving the equivalent of the mafia bread crumb trail.

"Where is he taking her?" I asked as Edward pulled me behind him.

"Clean this shit up! Burn the place down!" Edward shouted to the men appearing from everywhere.

"Edward!"

"We'll talk in the car. We have to get out of here. Now."

I nodded and followed him. I didn't know where we were going or what happened to Rosalie. I knew Mary Alice left with Carlisle earlier. I was scared for Esme. She looked pale, and I knew she was losing a lot of blood.

I didn't think I could stand to lose another person close to me.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I internally sighed as I walked passed a hall full of made men into Esme's hospital room. Her parents, Edward, Aro, Isabella, and Rosalie were quiet. Strangely, Emmett was missing. I had convinced Mary Alice to stay home with Mallory and come in the morning with things were more stable.

Esme was sleeping due to the pain medication and I needed to talk to Aro alone.

"Come aspetto ha?" (How does she look?) Emmettino stepped forward.

"She will recover just fine. Clean shot all the way through, missed all of her vital organs."

"Grazie Gesù!" (Thank Jesus!) Mrs. Cullen said.

"She needs plenty of rest and can go home in a couple of days. I want to keep a close eye on her to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Emmettino shook my hand and returned to talk to Edward. I'm sure there was plenty to be done to cover everything up and hunt down anyone left that had anything to do with the whole fiasco.

I silently thanked God for my wife and me leaving when we did.

"Aro, come with me." I requested quietly. Edward watched me, and I shook my head slightly.

"Yea." Aro stood up after kissing Esme's temple before following me out. "Something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you about something. Let's go to my office."

Our footsteps echoed through the halls. I stepped in my office and held the door waiting for Aro to pass through before closing it.

"What's going on?" Aro asked me confused. "Is this about my sister?"

"No, but you may want to say that when you leave this room."

I sat behind my desk and motioned for him to take a chair.

"Esme will be fine. She will make a full recovery, but-"

"But what?!"

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

Aro sucked in a deep breath and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked hoarsely.

"The tests don't lie. I didn't think I should mention in front of Emmettino that his unwed daughter was pregnant. Due to the stress, chances are high that she will miscarry."

"Oh my God! Jesus fucking Christ." Aro leaned over with his face in his hands. "We got married. Back when we went to Vegas. I love her so much, and I didn't want to wait. We were keeping it a secret for now. Tell everyone after the big wedding, maybe."

So he got pissed at me for marrying his sister in secret, but he was off doing the same thing?

"I'm sorry. Once Esme is awake, and I have a chance to talk to her alone, I will."

"How- how far along is she?" He gulped.

"Around five weeks. That's why I asked if you knew yet."

"If she did, no she would have told me. We tell each other every thing."

"That could be dangerous in this life."

He shook his head and stood up.

"One more thing before you go. As I said before, you can say we were talking about Mary Alice. I'm sure they will ask."

"Thanks."

"Yea, will you send Edward down here? Alone."

He nodded and left the room.

I noticed that the morning was creeping up so I text Mary Alice that I loved her and that her bodyguard would bring her to see Esme whenever she was ready. I knew she would have to arrange for someone to sit with the principessa. Hey mother or Jane would come without hesitation.

I straightened out the paperwork and closed all the folders in between text messages.

Edward knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"What's up?"

"I need to slip out for a while. The guys called for me. Kate is in labor."

"Call me when it's done."

"Of course."

"Anything else?"

"What do you plan to do with the baby?"

He glanced at his phone and looked back up at me with a serious look etched on his face.

"I'm going to give it to my girl," he said, "Unless she doesn't want it."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't doubt for a moment she wouldn't, but if so I'll make other plans. I would never hurt a baby."

"Who do you think was responsible for tonight?"

"We 've eradicated most of our enemies. That leaves Martin's stupid ass looking for revenge over his daughter or whatever the fuck else, or someone from Denali's old camp trying to build back up. We'll know by the end of the day, and it will be dealt with. Martin is mine personally."

"Where is Emmett?"

"I have no fucking idea! He is off the fucking charts with his shit. I'm going to hunt him down soon. My father has to do something about him. Detox the old school way doesn't work with new school drugs."

"Let me know what I can do. Now, I have a baby to deliver."

Edward nodded and left.

Mallory was a few months old now, and I was ready for my next bambino to be on the way. I've always been a selfish person, I own that. But seeing Mary Alice as the mother of my bambino ,and the way Mallory had became the center of my life makes me want more. I wanted some sons.

I grabbed my jacket and bag and left on my way to Kate


	71. New Arrival

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie Myers owns Twilight, but I make it awesome.**_

_Thanks to everyone. Reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. My reviews are almost at a thousand. Wow! Youse make my day!_

_I just realized I didn't respond personally to the reviews for the last chapter and I'm beyond sorry. Thanks to each and every one of you. If I have time I'm going to respond to them tonight or tomorrow to answer questions. This chapter is a little shorter and for the wait there will be another brand new chapter waiting for you tomorrow. _

_Xoxo Nickie_

_Beta'd by that devilish woman __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"The greater the man, the greater the crime."**_

_~~Charlie "Lucky" Luciano_

_**Edward's POV**_

I called my brother's cell for the umpteenth time getting his voicemail once again. I shook my head in aggravation and slipped the phone in my pocket before opening the door to the room that held shithead Martin.

"Eddie!" Blaze greeted me.

"Don't fucking call me Eddie." I glared at him as I walked towards the chair holding the asshole that was probably responsible for the previous night.

"Lighten up. Life's too short." He grinned. That was the thing about Blaze. Nothing got him down. He was always in a good mood, in high spirits. Didn't matter if he was fucking or fighting.

"Life's about to be that way for Martin here." I smirked. Martin flinched back. He was middle aged, but looked older. He tried to run with the big dogs and now he was going to get bit.

"What's a matter?" I slapped his cheek, "Did you get pissed because you couldn't hang with the big guns? Not Italian, so you couldn't be made. Did that eat you up, Martin? Bet that crazy ass whore of a daughter didn't help, huh?"

"I-I don't know w-why I'm here." he sputtered out.

"I thought you would say something like that." I gestured for Blaze to bring my bag around. I kept all my favorite tools in that black leather bag.

I zipped it open and grabbed a pair of brass knuckles. Sliding them onto my fingers and flexing my hand, I grinned an evil grin at Martin before my fist shot out and connected with his nose. He yelled out and blood poured out of his nose.

"Why?" He wailed.

"Because you shot at people important to me. YOUR daughter came after my girl. MY SISTER got shot because of you. I know about the shit you had going on with Denali. You see my family resolved that problem. You'll be the same way. In fact, I plan on setting an example with you."

Crocodile tears started falling down his face. I'd tortured a lot of men before, but no one had ever cried like a baby like him.

I stood up quickly knocking the chair back before swinging my arm over and over again, taking all my frustration out on Martin. I beat him until his face was a bloody pulp resembling raw hamburger meat.

"Chain him up." I ordered calmly once he was unconscious.

The guys strung him up, and Blaze shook his head laughing while lighting a cigarette.

I pulled a knife from the bag and tossed the brass knuckles to the floor, ignoring the sting radiating through my hand. Gripping my fingers around the handle I plunged the knife into his throat and worked my way down to his gut. Blood and intestines poured out. I stepped back, and Isabella's face flashed through my mind. I didn't feel bad. I felt bad for not feeling guilt or remorse about any of it. I was bred for this life, and nothing would change that.

My phone vibrated, and I opened the message from Carlisle.

_She's here._

"Blaze, I need to go. Once he bleeds out, fold him into a box and leave it on the fucking court house lawn for example."

"Sho' will." he smiled, and I left texting Carlisle I was on my way as I walked to my car.

Carlisle greeted me at the door holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

"Hello."

"Where is Kate?" I asked not really looking at the baby.

"In the room. Labor was quick and easy."

_This will be, too._ I thought walking past him and into the room.

Kate's eyes filled with tears when she saw me. She knew what I was there for. I didn't hesitate before drawing my gun from my jacket and pulling the trigger. Her head fell back on the pillow and blood trickled down her forehead. To be sure she was completely gone, I put two in her chest and walked back out.

"Was that necessary with the baby so close?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. Mallory was making him soft.

"How are you going to explain this to Isabella?" He said holding the tiny baby towards me.

"Doesn't she have a carrier or something?" I held my hands up. I didn't _not_ like babies, I even planned on having some of my own, I just didn't know what to do with them.

"Edward, how are you going to handle this baby if you can't even hold her?"

"I don't know, Carlisle, I haven't thought about it that far. I just know I won't hurt a baby, and I thought Isabella should have her since it's the only relative she has."

"Not counting Anthony?"

"I don't know what to think about Anthony yet."

"Yea, yea. I have to get back to check on your sister, so take the baby home. I'm sure Isabella will know what to get her, and if not I'll have Mary Alice send someone with a list to the store." he shoved the baby in my arms and handed me a small diaper bag. "I snagged this from the hospital. It will only do for a couple of days."

"Carlisle..."

"You'll be fine." He smirked at me and grabbed his medical bag before walking out the door.

I just stared after him like a dumbass while holding the baby uneasily in my arms.

_**Aro's POV**_

Esme's parents left to go home for a little while and get a change of clothes. My mind was numb from everything that happened. I sat next to the hospital bed and held Esme's small hand between mine. I quietly prayed and waited for her to wake up. Carlisle told us the medicine would make her drowsy.

After a couple of hours she tightened her hand in mine.

"Hey, Ma."

"Aro." She smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

"I was so scared. I thought I lost you. You lost so much blood."

"I love you." She smiled again with heavy lids.

"I love you." I kissed her knuckles. "I know you're tired, but we need to talk about something before your parents get back."

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"Did you know you were," I swallowed the thick lump in my throat, "pregnant?"

Esme just sat there with a stoic look.

"Es?"

"There has to be some sort of mix up. I'm on the pill and..." She stopped talking and started counting on her fingers. "I'm late. I'm late! I didn't even notice!"

She started to panic, and I climbed into the bed with her to wrap my arms around her, trying to sooth her.

"Am I still...?" She asked quietly.

"Carlisle says the risk of miscarriage is extremely high due to stress. No one knows but us and Carlisle."

Esme cried softly into my chest and I brushed my hands through her hair over and over trying to comfort her.

"We'll figure it out together." I kissed her hair.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Disclaimer - SM owns it. Does anyone not know this by now?**_

_Grazie! I will still have classes this summer, but not a full load, so that should free up a little time for me to write more. :)_

_If you didn't read the update yesterday, read it first then this chapter._

_Everyone send drinks over to the table of my bodacious beta __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"I know the way I live make you wanna cry**_

_**but you know I gotta hustle that's the way I survive."**_

_~~ I Got the Hook Up, Master P_

_**Isabella's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with a glass of wine trying to unwind. After seeing Esme awake, I felt better. My bodyguards brought me home because Edward left to handle something as usual. I didn't really mind tonight. I planned on a couple of glasses of wine and passing out in front of the television. Sleep was exactly what I needed.

After the second glass I was dozing while some sitcom rerun droned softly from the screen, when I heard the door open. I waited for Edward to come to me since my body was feeling relaxed. I knew he would carry me to bed.

I waited patiently while the sounds of bags dropping next to the couch struck my curiosity. Smiling because I though he brought me a gift made pry my eyes open.

I was shocked at what I saw.

Edward was standing before me looking very uncomfortable with a blanket in his arms. For once his blank face wasn't on and he looked nervous and dare I say, scared.

"Edward?" squeaked out and my body pulled itself forward.

"Can you take this?" He pushed the blanket towards me.

"What is _it_?" I asked my stomach knotting in on itself.

"It's for you." He said thrusting the buddle towards me again.

"Edward, this is a baby." My voice rising I stood up, "A _baby_!"

"I know!" He said shoving the baby into my arms.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with a baby since I hadn't really been around any other than Mallory, but I knew to support it's head.

"Wha- Where did this baby come from? Why-why do you have a baby? What do you mean it's for me?" I asked trying to keep the panic from taking me over. I was trying with everything I had to keep my voice low so I wouldn't wake it up.

"It was dropped off. It belongs to you."

I scrunched my brow and looked between him and the baby over and over. For all of the bizarre things that had happenedin the last year, this definitely took the cake.

"Would you please explain this?" I asked feeling the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"This baby belongs to you. This baby came from Charlie and Kate."

His words hit me harder than if he'd slapped me across the face. I felt my legs giving out and Edward reached out to steady me as I sank back into the couch.

"What?" I whispered.

"Someone dropped it at Carlisle's office saying it came from Charlie and Kate. I'll find out everything I can, but it's been hard to follow. I thought you would want it." he said walking across the room to the bar, bypassing a glass, and drinking straight from the bottle of scotch.

I felt numb as I unraveled the blanket and really looked at the baby. I tugged on the side of the diaper and didn't see a wee wee so I knew it was a girl. A baby girl who I now realized resembled my father.

"She's a girl."

"Yea. It is." Edward replied turning his bottle up again.

"Stop calling her an it!" I screamed.

The baby roused and starting fussing and Edward stared at me blank faced. I stood up and tightened my arms around her looking around blindly.

"What am I suppose to do with her? What is wrong with her?" I asked to no one in particular as her little cry rose.

"I have no fucking clue. Carlisle is suppose to send Mary Alice over here to help you get settled in."

"Settled in? Settled in to what?" I asked pacing around and jiggling my arms. Panic was rolling in small waves, and I knew it wouldn't be long before it crashed down around me.

"Whatever you want it to be."

I was speechless. I didn't understand anything that was going on, and I couldn't focus with the baby's cries filling the room. Edward was drinking and texting like a mad man on his phone. I shifted the baby over to one arm and walked over to the bar. I snatched a bottle at random and took a big swig letting the burn attempt to fight the fear that was residing in my stomach.

"Edward."

"Yea?"

"I don't know."

_**Esme's POV**_

Everyone had come and gone. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Aro stayed in the bed with me, and I counted down the minutes until my parents would leave for a while so I could talk to Carlisle privately. Aro finally convinced them he wasn't going anywhere. and they agreed to go home for a few hours. Guards were standing in the hallway right outside the door, and I felt like I was suffocating.

How could I not notice I was late? I was on the pill and we used condoms most of the time. Guilt weighed on my mind heavily about all my irresponsible actions for the last five weeks. Drinking and hardly sleeping. I'm sure getting shot didn't help. I silently prayed to God to let my baby live while I cried on Aro's chest.

Carlisle came in shortly after my parents left and closed the door behind him. I didn't have to look at his face because I knew it was bad when I felt Aro stiffen beside me. Carlisle's words were a jumbled string of incoherent sounds as sobs overtook me.

I lost the baby. _My_ baby. A baby I didn't even know about until a few hours before.

Aro held me tight and kissed my hair whispering he would do whatever he could to make it better. Carlisle put some medicine in my IV, and it wasn't long before my body gave way to the black with sleep overtaking me. I was thankful for it.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

Carlisle sent a car with two guys to escort me to Edward's while Jane sat with Mallory. He informed me there would be a baby there and to take essentials for a newborn and he would explain more when he got home. It was the weirdest thing he had requested of me, but I did as asked.

I packed several bags with formula and diapers and clothes Mallory had outgrown. If I hadn't been a little on the lazy side while enjoying all my time with her, they would have already been donated. I walked down the hallway with the guys lugging everything behind me.

I raised my hand to knock and before my knuckles touched the door Edward jerked it open and pulled me in.

"Hey!" I squealed.

"Sorry if I hurt you, please help her!" He mumbled loosening his grip, but not letting go and leading me to the living room. Isabella was sitting on the couch holding the baby with tears streaming down both their faces. A small hospital bag was lying sideways on the floor and baby items littered the coffee table.

"Isabella." I spoke quietly so I didn't startle her. I couldn't understand how one little baby had them both so frazzled.

"Help." She squeaked.

"I will." I smiled at her, "Can I see her?" I asked holding my arms out.

She nodded vigorously and held the baby out to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and gently jiggled her.

"I tried. I really did. She wouldn't stop crying."

"Did you offer her a bottle?" I asked realizing this baby was as small as Mallory was when she was born. Carlisle was definitely going to explain all of this.

"She wouldn't take it. Edward called Carlisle and he just said you would be here soon."

"Okay. Just watch me, okay?"

She nodded and sat down next to me.

I held the baby close so she would feel secure and ran the nipple of the bottom along her lip so she would open her mouth. She latched on quickly and sucked the formula down. I explained the little details as I went through everything. Isabella paid rapt attention, but still looked horrified all the same.

"Will you be okay if I go take a shower?" Edward asked placing his hand on Isabella's shoulder.

She shrugged without looking at him. I waited for him to leave the room before I started asking questions.

"While I show you how to change her, I want you to fill me in. All I know is I was suppose to show up with stuff for a very young baby girl and help you out until you felt comfortable."

"Edward just showed up with her and said she was for me." She paused and took a deep breath, "She's my sister."

I jerked my head up to look at her.

"I know right!" She cried out, "I don't know how to feel about any of this. She's been crying since she got here, and I haven't had time to process any of it. Edward is trying to find out what's going on ,and I don't even know what to do about anything!"

Her tears fell harder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything will work out. I'm here to help and our men are smart. They will figure their end out. We just have to do ours. Now to begin with, you have to relax a little. She can sense you're upset."

"I'll try." She sniffled.

"Why don't you try to pick her up?"

She bundled the blanket back around her and picked her up supporting her neck and kind of holding her in front of her.

"Hold her close to you."

Isabella pulled her closer, and I helped her wrap her arms in a way so the baby would be snuggled against her chest.

"She hasn't been out of the womb long, she feels safe this way. Babies _love_ to cuddle." I smiled at her.

Isabella shoulders relaxed a smidge, and she leaned back into the couch again.

"Okay. This isn't so bad. What now?"

"Just hold her. She'll fall asleep soon and you can lay her down. I brought a pack and play and blankets and clothes, but not much. We'll go shopping soon. Do you know her name?"

Isabella's eyes welled up again and I regretted asking.

"She doesn't have a name."

"It's okay," I cooed, "You can pick something, and I know it will be beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes." I assured her. "I have to get back to my baby. Do you think you will be okay?"

"Not really, but I'll manage."

"Don't hesitate to call me. Your instincts will kick in. Just hold her for a while and think about names. We'll figure everything else out tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."


	73. Chapter 73

_**Disclaimer - I don't own it.**_

_I'm very sorry for the delay. I've been traveling for over three weeks due to family emergencies. This is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to give you something for the wait and another will be up shortly. I can't say thank you enough for all the support. I won't be updating as quickly as before, but I'm not going anywhere. Grazie._

_If I have have not responded to your review, I'm apologize for missing it. I try to respond to every one personally._

_**Guest**__ reviewers, I can't respond to you at all, but thank you none the less. I urge you to sign up and get an account. The site will follow all your favs for you! :)_

_Thanks to my Beta, Miss __**MalloryKnoxx**_

_**"Have a nice day." **_

_**"Fuck You!"  
**_

_~~ Vincent 'Vinnie' Antonelli, My Blue Heaven_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I was sulking in sweats in the kitchen when my phone vibrated with a text message. Dropping my spoon in the pint of ice cream I checked my message.

_**I'll be there n 5**_

I groaned to myself as I thought about what I looked like. I didn't know why Jacob was showing up unexpected. He was texting me a lot with everything going on. Other than sporadic updates from Mary Alice, I hadn't heard from anyone. I thought it was strange that Emmett was finally leaving me alone.

Since I only had five minutes, I decided _fuck it,_ and I stayed on my stool eating my ice cream. Jacob had seen me looking worse.

"Hey." he said strolling in wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white tee. I allowed my eyes to rake over him as he did the same. I'm sure we were thinking different things.

"What's up?" I asked swallowing my ice cream.

"Thought I'd drop by." He said leaning over the counter looking at me.

"Nothing else to do?"

"Not if I have a chance to see you." He gave me a wolfish grin.

I knew it wasn't a good thing, but I liked it none-the-less.

"Hmm-mm." I responded taking another bite.

"Are you willing to share that ice cream?"

"Maybe."

Jacob moved around the counter and stopped inches shy of me. His black eyes raking over me momentarily distraced me while he stole my spoon. He grinned while he took a big scoop out of the container.

"Ass." I muttered standing up to put some space between us. Everything else in my life was complicated enough without the added Jacob drama.

"You love this ass." He said following me as I walked into the family room. I flopped on the couch and turned the television on. He sat down so close to me I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Want a bite?" He asked holding the spoon out to me.

I knew I wasn't thinking clearly when I leaned forward and closed my mouth around the spoon. I moaned as the cold sweetness spread over my tongue. I pulled back and licked my lips. I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring at me with eyes so dark it looked like he had stolen the night.

I matched his gaze until I couldn't stand it and turned back to the tv.

He shifted in his seat and watched the screen also.

After a while I was contemplating breaking the silence when he spoke first.

"Wanna catch a movie?"

I sighed and glanced at him. "I would, but I don't feel like getting dressed to go out."

"If you want to get out and not get dolled up, we can go to my place."

_Probably not a good idea..._

"Okay." I said standing up.

Jacob looked astonished I agreed so quickly, but was quick to follow me. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house with him beside me. He opened the door to his Tahoe and waited until I sat down to close it. He jogged around the car and got in.

We didn't talk much on the ride to his house. Instead we listened to the music flowing through the vehicle. When he pulled through a drive-thru he still didn't speak to me, ordering for me on his own. Normally something like that would piss me off. I'm a head strong person. With my current mood though, I didn't really care. I would eat whatever. I was going to enjoy the time while I had it.

A few minutes later we pulled into the driveway in front of his little house in one of the middle class neighborhoods closer to out of town. The sun was setting in the sky painting the horizon with hues of purple and orange while the house was dark.

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know, he'll probably be gone all night."

I wished he hadn't told me that. It'd been a while, and I was attracted to Jacob way more than I should have been.

We walked into the house with arms full of food. Jacob shifted everything to one arm while he unlocked the door. He pushed it open and waved for me to go in first. I stepped in and took in my surroundings. This was the first time I'd been in his house when there wasn't a party. The furniture was clean, but obviously not brand new. Everything didn't match perfectly, but it all fit well together.

"Put the food on the coffee table and pick a movie. I'll get us something to drink." He said disappearing out of the room.

I set the bags on the table and approached the small entertainment center running my hand along one of the many shelves filled with dvds. I smiled to myself looking at the large box tv in the middle. We've had flat screens at my house since they came out.

"Pick something?" Jacob asked walking in with a couple of sodas.

"Umm..." I said glancing over the selection. I felt Jacob step up behind me and reach around me plucking a case from the shelf.

"You can't go wrong with car chases and gun fights." He whispered again the shell of my ear and goosebumps popped up along my arms. He put the movie in and moved to the couch. I stood for a moment collecting myself.

"You gonna sit down?" He smirked at me.

Sometimes I thought he knew exactly what he did to me.

I retreated to the couch and left some space between us. We dug into the bags as the movie began and nothing else was said.

_**Edward's POV**_

I stood in the shower until the water ran cold. I groaned and got out, quickly dressing in a pair of sweat pants and made my way to the living room to check on my girl and the baby.

I found her asleep on the couch clutching the baby to her chest. Mary Alice was gone, and I wasn't sure what to do with them. Isabella couldn't be comfortable so I decided to move her to the bedroom. I quietly placed my arms around her and scooped her up, being careful not to shake the baby. Her arms tightened around the baby as I walked towards the bedroom.

I held her higher and balanced on one foot while I kicked the covers back with the other. I laid her down and pulled the comforter over her as she settled on her side with the baby hugged close.

Watching her act so motherly brought an emotion to my chest I wasn't comfortable with.

I don't know how long I stood there watching her before I climbed in the other side of the bed. I wasn't an expert, but I didn't think it was safe to have something so small in the bed with us. My body was dog tired and needed sleep, but with the baby in the bed I slept lightly.

I knew we would have to have a conversation with more detail soon.

Shortly after I dozed off my phone rang, and I reached for it blindly.

"What?" I answered gruffly, not looking at the ID.

Silence followed by movement. I pulled the phone from my ear to look at the screen. Emmett.

"Em?"

More movement, but no words.

"I'm tired and now you wanna fucking talk?" I barked causing Isabella to stir slightly.

_"H-help..." _Emmett's barely audible voice requested.

I sat up and held the phone closer to my ear.

"Where are you?"

Silence.

"Emmett, tell me where you are, and I'll come get you."

Silence.

I checked to make sure the call was still connected as I grabbed Isabella's phone. I called our tech guy and ordered for him to trace the call. I climbed out of bed and threw on some jeans and a tee. Isabella rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't fucking know. I have to get Em. I don't know when I'll be back." I rattled off kissing her forehead and shoving her phone in my pocket. I kept my in my hand while I shoved my .45 in the back of my jeans and left the apartment.

"I'm on my way brother. Hold tight." I spoke to the silence as I raced through the streets not knowing where to go. A couple of minutes later the tech guy called back and gave me an address for a shady hotel on the edge of the city.

I was there in less than five minutes and yanked my key out as I barreled from the car. I marched into the front office and the same person was at the counter as the last time I'd been here. I didn't have to speak for him to give me the room number.

I took the stairs and saw the door just barely cracked. I pulled my gun out and pocketed my phone. I opened the door and swept the room. No one was visible. I walked in cautiously and scanned again, finding my brother in a bloody heap in the corner. I shut the door and checked the bathroom before I went to his side.

I grabbed his crimson, swollen face in my hands and turned him to me.

"Emmett?"

Nothing.

"Em? Brother?"

Nothing.

"Fratello?" _(Brother?)_

Still nothing. I shook him and waited for anything, but no sound or movement came. I felt white hot rage fill my body as my mind wrapped around what was in front of me. I dialed my father with one hand while I searched for my brother's pulse with the other.


	74. Unexpected Guests

_**Disclaimer - I don't own the SM part, but if I did there would have been a lot of sex in those books.**_

_Thanks to everyone! Xoxo_

_Guest reviewers, I love you also. :)_

_Everyone bow down to __**MalloryKnoxx**__ for cleaning this story up!_

"_**Morning, gentlemen. Nice day for a murder." **_

_~~Rocky Sullivan, Angels With Dirty Faces_

_Previously..._

_I took the stairs and saw the door just barely cracked. I pulled my gun out and pocketed my phone. I opened the door and swept the room. No one was visible. I walked in cautiously and scanned again, finding my brother in a bloody heap in the corner. I shut the door and checked the bathroom before I went to his side._

_I grabbed his crimson, swollen face in my hands and turned him to me._

_"Emmett?"_

_Nothing._

_"Em? Brother?"_

_Nothing._

_"Fratello?" (Brother?)_

_Still nothing. I shook him and waited for anything, but no sound or movement came. I felt white hot rage fill my body as my mind wrapped around what was in front of me. I dialed my father with one hand while I searched for my brother's pulse with the other._

_**Esme's POV**_

I was released from the hospital with instructions to take it easy. I had a couple of weeks before my follow up appointment. I had a few days until Aro went to court, and I wanted to spend the next few days with him. As much as the topic was avoided, it was likely he would have to go away for a little while.

"Are you nervous?" I broke the silence while we rode home.

"About what, Ma?" Aro asked me looking unsure of where I might be going with the conversation.

"Court."

He visibly relaxed. "Na, it's part of life." He reached across the console and squeezed my hand. "Are you?"

I sighed and watched him, taking in every detail of his face.

"Yes. I don't know how I will cope with you being away."

His eyes flicked to me. "You'll wait for me?"

"You know I will. You are my life."

He brought my hand to his lips to kiss and smiled at me before turning back to the road.

"Let's get food."

"Whatever you want, Ma."

We stopped at a little Chinese place to grab takeout. My phone rang, and I answered while Aro paid for our food.

"Ciao, Fratello." _(Hello, brother.)_

_"Sorello..." (Sister...)_

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked noticing the desperate tone in his voice.

_"It's-It's Emmett."_

"What about him?" The panic was growing in my stomach. A lot of crazy shit happened in our lives, and Emmett had been tettering beyond that line for awhile now.

_"Come to the papà's." (dad's)_

"What's wrong?" My voice came out strained.

_"Just come. Now."_ and he disconnected.

"You okay, Ma?" Aro asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I don't know. That was Edward. He said something was wrong with our brother and to meet him at my parents' house. I'm worried."

"Let's go." He pulled me along with him and helped me in the SUV before placing the bags of food on the floor.

We made it to my parents' in less than ten minutes and quickly went in. I felt my stomach drop when I saw the looks of bereavement on the faces of my family.

_**Isabella's POV**_

I got out of bed when Edward left and surround the baby with pillows. I jumped in a quick shower and got ready for the day. I knew something was wrong because Edward left with my phone, too, and the fact that he was talking to Emmett. Despite every other crazy thing going on in our lives, his brother was sure to top it.

I tossed my wet hair up in a sloppy bun and pulled on a pair of gray yoga pants and a white tee. I had to figure out what was going on with my life, my family, and my quasi-baby. I wanted to call my brother so bad, but I wasn't sure if I should trust him with this just yet. It felt unreal to be surrounded by siblings when I'd spent my whole life without them.

Once the baby started crying I made up a bottle like Mary Alice had shown me and fed her. I leaned against the headboard and snuggled her to my chest. Her tiny cheeks were rosey and her pouty lips puckered out as she greedily sucked down her bottle.

Once she was finished I held her against my shoulder and patted her back like I was told to do. I was just finishing up when Edward called.

"Hey baby."

_"Get the baby ready, Isabella, and come to my parents' house."_

"Um, okay. That's not weird or anything. And I don't have a carseat."

_"Fuck a carseat. Do I need to have someone drive you? Your guys are downstairs."_

"What the hell is going on?"

_"I need you here now." _He said in a softer tone.

"Okay. I'll be there. Give my a few minutes. I-I have to get ready... or something."

_"Ti amo."_ Now that phrase I knew.

"I love you, too."

After throwing everything that came with the baby in a bag and hopping in a car, my bodyguard pulled up to the Cullen mansion. My nerves fluttered as they did every time I took in the view of the money bricks before me. I cradled the baby and walked to the door. Before I was all the way up the steps Edward opened the door meeting me.

He lead me through to the living room while I observed the heavy look on his face. His parents were sitting in the living room along with Aro and a crying Esme.

I looked at Edward with a questioning look.

"Emmett." was all he said.

"What happened?" I asked earning a loud cry from his mother.

"He's gone." He answered stoically.

My breath caught in my throat and the baby whimpered causing his father to look up at me. He studied us intently and looked at Edward with a look I didn't know how to read.

"Later." Edward answered the silent question.

Mrs. Cullen and Esme gazed at the pink buddle in my arms and their cries quietened as they realized there was suddenly a baby.

"Edward?" his mother spoke.

"This is..." He started and looked at me. I didn't know how to feel in the moment. Emotions I couldn't name washed over me, and I realized she had been with us for twenty-four hours . I had no idea where my father was or what was going on, and I didn't have a clue what to call her.

"Ch-Charly." I swallowed to steady my voice. "This is Charly."

Edward smirked and his father's eyes darkened.

"Oh." His mother said rising from the couch. "Isn't she beautiful!" She held her arms out, and I handed her the baby. She took her and sat back down cooing to her in Italian.

I slid down awkwardly on the loveseat and watched as the family quietened for a moment and gazed at Charly. Edward sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight against his chest. This day was beyond fucked up on the large scale.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

An annoying ringing roused me from the deep sleep I was in against a warm, hard chest.

_Shit._

"You gonna answer that?" Jacob's deep voice rumbled against my face.

"Nu-uh." I mumbled snuggling deeper against him when I should have been up and running.

"It's been ringing nonstop."

"Fine." I grumbled sitting up and smoothing my hair down. "How long did I sleep?" I asked noticing the movie was over and a game had replaced it.

"Over an hour."

I nodded and dug around in the sofa for my phone as it rang, stopped, and started again. I pulled it out and slid my finger across the screen.

"Yea?"

_"Oh my God! I've been calling you over and over. No one could find you!" _Isabella's voice came over the line.

"Well you found me." I answered. I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but I wasn't in the mood for any _family_ drama.

_"You need to come to the Cullens ASAP.."_

"Why? What's up?"

_"Just get over here. Please."_

"Isabella, tell me what's going on."

_"It's Emmett. It's serious."_

My stomach rolled at what he could have possibly done now and the nagging voice in the back of my head reminding me that I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days brought me to my feet.

"I'll be there in a few." I said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked standing with me.

"You have to take me home now."

"Are you going to fill me in?"

"In the car, let's go." I stuck my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys before walking out of the house with Jake following me. We got in his SUV and left.

"Spill." He glanced over at me.

"I have to go home so Rico can take me to the Cullens."

"I can take you." He reached over and squeezed my hand.

I pulled my hand back and looked out the window.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Something has happened with Emmett, and I don't know what is going on or how serious the situation is." _And even though nothing was going on with Jacob, or that's what I was aiming for anyway, it would look very bad to the family._

Jacob didn't say anything for a couple of minutes so I turned to look at him. He was staring at me and the intensity in his eyes scared me. It caused weird feelings in my heart and it didn't seem like it could end well.

"Don't give me grief about this right now." I requested quietly.

He pursed his lips and nodded before turning his eyes back to the road.

The rest of the ride was quiet and when we pulled up in my drive Jacob grabbed my wrist as I went to get out. I looked up at him in question.

"Call me if you need anything."

I nodded.

"Seriously, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay."

He stared at me for a beat before releasing his grip, and I climbed out of the SUV and went inside. I hollered for Rico and told him where we were headed. Normally I would just drive myself if I was going over to Esme's, but I didn't know how much I would be drinking after hearing whatever news they wouldn't tell me over the phone. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and tossed my hair into a decent looking bun. I changed into a pair of dark jeans and a red silk blouse with some matching heels and grabbed my bag.

Last stop was the kitchen to grab water, and I twirled my finger in the air for Rico to follow me out. He held the door open for me while I got in the car. It has to suck being a big bad mafia man and following around some big guy's daughter. I smiled a little at my weird humor and tried not to think about the current situation.

Rico was characteristically quiet on the ride, and I got lost in my own thoughts. Before I knew it we arrived. I didn't wait for Rico to open my door before I bolted out of the car and into the house.

I walked in to find Elizabeth crying on the sofa with her face buried in Emmettino's chest. Esme was next to her with puffy red eyes and Aro standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. I slowly spun around to see Isabella sitting in a chair with a baby in her arms. Edward stood off to the side looking solemn as she fed the baby.

Where the fuck did the baby come from?

"What's going on?" I asked, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

No one said anything and they all looked to each other.

"Where did the baby come from?" I waved my arm in Isabella's direction. I really didn't like the way things were looking. An illegitimate child would make his mother cry, right?

"Rosalie," Emmettino stood from the couch and walked towards me. "Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa." _(I need to tell you something.) _He reached out and put a hand on my arm.

"What? What is it? Just spit it out!" I couldn't help but raise my voice. I had no clue what the fuck was going on, yet everyone else in the room did.

"Mio figlio," He paused, "Mio figlio è morto." _(My son, my son is dead.)_

"What?" Someone asked, I think it was me. I heard his words loud and clear. He spoke in a language I'd known since birth, but I found myself questioning him just the same. I felt my legs weaken, and I tried to step back out of his grip. He let me go and Rico stepped forward speaking to me. All I heard was buzzing as what he told me sank in.

I shook my head and looked up into the face of the man I once thought would be my father-in-law.

"What do you mean d-dead?" I stuttered out. "How?"

"Rosalie, I know this is hard for you-"

"How?" I raised my voice again.

"We don't know many details now." Emmettino spoke with a heavy accent, "He was badly beaten, and we are waiting for autopsy results."

"Who's baby is that?" I whipped around pointing at the buddle in Isabella's arms.

"Not my brother's." Edward answered coldly stepping in front of Isabella and the baby.

"That's another matter, _tesoro_, I assure you the baby has no relation to Emmett."

I took another step back unsure of what to do. I felt like I was going to vomit and with the idea of Emmett having a baby with another woman gone, the reality of his death was setting in fast.

My eyes spun around the room looking at the grieving family in front of me, and I somehow still felt that none of them knew the same pain as me. The last time I spoke to Emmett hadn't been pleasant. He was out of his mind on drugs, and I'd told him to leave me alone, that I couldn't be with him, I didn't want to be with him.

I loved Emmett. I loved him deeply and I wanted him to get straight and our lives to be everything we'd imagined and planned. I was angry and upset when I said those words to him. Regret flooded me as I thought about the mess between Jacob and I. I would never have with Jacob what I would with Emmett.

And now I wouldn't have it with Emmett ever.

My stomach rolled again and I turned and began walking towards the door. Rico was on my heels, and I felt light headed. I just wanted to get out of there and get lost. I reached out to grab the door handle to steady myself and with all the strength I could muster I pulled the door open. The edges of my vision blurred as men in suits stood before me.

I knew those men. I'd watched them throughout the years come to my own house.

Feds.

It was all black after that.


	75. Unexpected Guests II

Disclaimer - SM owns that shit, ya know, all original is mine.

Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, following, & favoriting. Guest reviewers included. :)

I know I'm not updating on a consistent schedule, but bear with me.

Send drinks over to Miss MalloryKnoxx for making this chapter pretty.

Xoxo Nickie

"_**A wise guy's always right even when he's wrong, he's right." **_

___Lefty, Donnie Brasco_

_Previously,_

_I shook my head and looked up into the face of the man I once thought would be my father-in-law._

_"What do you mean d-dead?" I stuttered out. "How?"_

_"Rosalie, I know this is hard for you-"_

_"How?" I raised my voice again._

_"We don't know many details now." Emmettino spoke with a heavy accent, "He was badly beaten and we are waiting for autopsy results."_

_"Who's baby is that?" I whipped around pointing at the buddle in Isabella's arms._

_"Not my brother's." Edward answered coldly stepping in front of Isabella and the baby._

_"That's another matter, tesoro, I assure you the baby has no relation to Emmett."_

_I took another step back unsure of what to do. I felt like I was going to vomit and with the idea of Emmett having a baby with another woman gone, the reality of his death was setting in fast._

_My eyes spun around the room looking at the grieving family in front of me and I somehow still felt that none of them knew the same pain as me. The last time I spoke to Emmett hadn't been pleasant. He was out of his mind on drugs and I'd told him to leave me alone, that I couldn't be with him, I didn't want to be with him._

_I loved Emmett. I loved him deeply and I wanted him to get straight and our lives to be everything we'd imagined and planned. I was angry and upset when I said those words to him. Regret flooded me as I thought about the mess between Jacob and I. I would never have with Jacob what I would with Emmett._

_And now I wouldn't have it with Emmett ever._

_My stomach rolled again and I turned and began walking towards the door. Rico was on my heels and I felt light headed. I just wanted to get out of there and get lost. I reached out to grab the door handle to steady myself and with all the strength I could muster I pulled the door open. The edges of my vision blurred as men in suits stood before me._

_I knew those men. I'd watched them throughout the years come to my own house._

_Feds._

_It was all black after that._

_**Edward's POV**_

Rosalie hit the floor and the feds in the door didn't even blink. How disrespectful.

My father approached the door at his own leisurely pace as Rico scooped up Rosalie and

walked out the door. No doubt he would inform Demetri of the new development.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" My father asked.

"We need to speak to Mr. Cullen."

"That's a vague request when so many reside here."

"Edward to be exact."

"What is this pertaining to?" My father stood in the doorway blocking their view into the house.

The guy with the mustache looked at his partner and turned back to my dad.

"It would be better if we discuss it in private."

He studied the men in their cheap black suits and turned to me, waving with his hand for

me to join them.

"We will speak in my study." He instructed them before turning to head in that direction.

I looked down at Isabella and took her hand in mine, squeezing it.

"I love you. Take Mallory to Mary Alice's and I will see you in a little while." I told her as I kissed her temple. "Te amo." I whispered before following my father. Isabella looked confused, but said nothing.

As I walked down the hallway, I texted my men to shake any tail they might have before returning to the apartment.

I walked in to find the suits seated in front of my father's desk with him behind it. I leaned against the wall and waited for it to begin.

I knew in my gut why they were there. I wasn't stupid.

"What is it you need to discuss with my son?"

"Before we begin, I'm Agent Pattinson," the one with the mustache spoke, "And this is my partner, Agent Lutz." He motioned to the slighly bigger clean shaven guy next to him.

"Now that introductions have been made, let's begin. We have family matters, to attend to." My father spoke coldly before lighting his cigar.

"We would like to question Edward about his relationship with police chief Charles Swan."

"I'm right here. You can speak to me directly."

"Yes," Agent Pattinson cleared his throat, "Tell us about your relationship with the chief please."

"He's my girlfriend's father."

He looked at his partner and back at me.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Would you care to elaborate Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't know what there is to elaborate on. I spend time with Isabella, not her father."

"Do you know where Mr. Swan is?"

"Do you?" I asked boldly.

He was silent for a beat before speaking again.

"We have reason to believe that something bad has happened to him. No one has spoken to him in a couple of months and your family ties don't help to clear that suspicion."

"What ties are you speaking of?" I raised my eyebrow. They were going to stick their feet in their mouths and our lawyers would eat them alive.

"Let's not play stupid." Agent Lutz finally spoke.

"Am I under arrest for a crime that is merely _suspicion_?"

"Well, no-"

"Then I suggest you leave." My father said standing.

The suits looked at each other with poker faces and had a silent conversation before rising from their seats.

We saw them out and I noticed Isabella was gone.

"Parliamone." _(Let's talk.) _My papà commanded. I knew better than to say no to him. I didn't like the Feds sniffing around about Charlie so I could only imagine how pissed my dad was. His face when he saw the baby was enough for me to know he was upset with me. Everything else on top of it was added fuel to the fire.

We returned back to his office and I sat across from him.

"Edward..." he began pouring another glass of scotch, "I don't know where to begin with you. Your mamma may not recover from your brother's...passing. Now the federalis are investigating this-this mess you have created because you couldn't stay away from that girl, and to top it off, you gave her a baby she should've never know about!" His voice rising as he spoke.

"I-"

"Hush! Did you think anything good would come of any of this? Lying with the pig's daughter was guaranteed to make a mess. I only can prayyou have cleaned up after yourself. I will protect you in any way I can, you are my son, but you have to learn these things and soon. Your brother isn't here because of his foolish behavior and you will take me place when I'm gone. Something like this could distroy this _borgata_!" He yelled his grip around his rock glass tightening.

"There is no evidence, only speculation, Father, I assure you. As for the baby, I had to give it to her. She deserved to know the only blood she has left."

"Oh, and what about this Anthony boy, her brother?"

"That's not confirmed."

He rolled his eyes toward Heaven and whispered rapidly in prayer before throwing his glass across the room.

"But it is, my son, I spoke with his grandfather! As you know he is connected and he confirms it. Not to mention, the boy looks exactly like his father." He ran his hand over his face, "We have enough enemies without you creating new ones. Clean this mess up and do whatever you have to to cover the trail of that bambino!"

"Yes, sir."

"Edward, I need to know that you can head this family if something were to happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, and God forbid, if it did, I could handle it."

"We are not as untouchable as you believe, son." My father said slumping over on his desk and placing his head in his hands. My father was my biggest hero growing up. I thought he was invincible. Now I could see what my brother's death had done to him. In that moment there was a warning I didn't notice. My life was slowly beginning to crumble around me. I would fight it with all I had.

"Other than the entire fucked up mess surrounding our lives every day, motherhood looks good on young Isabella." He said sitting up and loosening his tie.

_Fuck me. _

"Don't get any ideas." I replied taking in the dark circles under my father's eyes.

"I don't have to get any. You'll find out soon enough."

I left without responding and immediately called my girl.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey kid."

_"Oh my God! What's going on?"_

"I'm headed home. I'll tell you when I get there."

_"Fine."_ She huffed.

"I'm picking up food. See you soon."

_"Okay."_ She said softly and I heard the baby fussing in the background.

I wasn't sure what I was going to tell her, but with Feds hanging around, I couldn't hide the truth forever.

_**Jacob's POV**_

After dropping Rosalie off I headed over to my cousin Paul's house. Her mood swings were giving me a headache, and I wanted to kick back and have a few drinks. Paul lived outside of town in the middle of bum-fuck-Egypt, and when I rolled up nobody was in the house so I headed out to the shop. I found my cousin underneath a rusty, beat up Camaro.

"Sup cuz?" I greeted, and I heard a thunk from under the car. I laughed as I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Son of a bitch! Why do you have to sneak up on me? Damn it." Paul griped as he rolled out and sat up rubbing his head.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Yea, yea. What's going on?"

"Just felt like hanging out."

"The Italians get rid of you?" He smirked at me.

"Nope. Just don't have to work today."

"I don't have to work any day." He said.

"How's that going?"

"Shitty. I've applied everywhere. No one has called."

"Maybe I could find you something." I offered taking a swig of my beer and leaning back against the wall.

"Ha, yea right. I don't know what you do, and I don't want to know. I've watched the Sopranos. I know what happens to people who get wrapped up in that shit." He shook his head and grabbed another beer for himself and me.

"Just think about it." I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe you could bartend or something in one of the clubs."

"Maybe." He replied sounding like I offered him a bad deal. The Cullens could be vicious. I knew that without a doubt, but if you played by their rules, they were very good to you. I was making great money fresh out of high school and no college degree. I wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

We spent the next hour making small talk, and I helped him work on the car a little before Aro called me.

"What up?" I answered while holding out a wrench for Paul.

_"Hey, man. Shit's bad, and I need you to go check on Rosalie."_

My chest tightened.

"What happened to Rose?"

_"Not her, Emmett. He's gone."_

"Gone? Where the fuck did he go?"

_"Probably not Heaven..."_

My brain quickly processed what he told me, and I tossed the wrench on the floor.

"I'm headed there now. I'm assuming she knows?"

_"Yea, she fainted. There were other circumstances, but I'll tell you later."_

"Gotcha." I hung up and told Paul I'd see him later before leaving. I couldn't get to Rose fast enough. The thought of her upset didn't sit well with me.

I parked in front of Demetri's giant hotel of a house and jogged to the front door and rang the bell. The maid opened the door and let me in. She informed me that Rosalie's parents had gone to the Cullen's, and Rosalie was in her room in bed. I nodded and grabbed a bottle of whiskey before taking the stairs two at a time.

I knocked softly on the door and there was no response. I waited a minute before knocking again. I knew she was in there, and I wasn't waiting any longer so I let myself in.

Rosalie was spread out on the bed on her stomach clutching a pillow and staring blankly at the wall. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Rose..."

She didn't respond or move.

"Rose, answer me. I need to know you're okay." I said softly climbing on the bed next to her.

"But I'm not okay." Her voice was raspy and raw and even in that moment I still found it incredibly sexy.

"I don't know how you feel, but I'm here for you. Anything you need."

"Go away."

"No."

She raised her head and gave me an evil glare.

"Let me be here for you."

She stayed still for a while before scooting up and over on the bed making room for me. I leaned back against the headboard and stretched my legs out. Rose stared at me with blank eyes.

I held out the bottle of whiskey, and she reached out after a moment of hesitation and took it. She turned it up taking a long drink before handing it back to me. I set it on the night stand and faced her again.

"C'mere." I said holding my arm out. She slowly moved closer, and I pulled her into my chest. As I tightened my arms around her the waterworks started up.

"It's okay. Let it out." I cooed to her as I held her against me. "I'm here for you. Don't push me away."

I'd seen Rosalie go through anger, excitement, happiness, rage, craziness, confusion, and restlessness. I'd never seen her so heartbreakingly devastated. I wanted more than anything to take all her pain away. I would carry it on myself every day if I could just so she wouldn't have to. I was so far gone in love with her I didn't think I'd ever come back.

_**Isabella's POV**_

It was a couple of hours before Edward came home. I'd fed Charly and put her down. Edward confused the hell out of me when he told me to take Mallory to Mary Alice. After we left I caught on to what he was getting at. Everyone knew I hadn't had a baby, and it would raise a lot of questions. I had a long list of questions, but I didn't want anyone else asking any.

As soon as he came through the door and took his jacket off, I met him on the couch with a drink. He gave me a small smile as he took the glass and downed it in one drink.

"What's going on?"

"No hi, hello, how are you doing?" He asked standing to refill his drink.

"Hi, hello, how are you doing? What the hell is going on?"

"At least you said hello."

"Edward, tell me what those men wanted."

"To ask about your father." He answered sitting back down beside me.

His words caught me off guard.

"What?"

"It was a given that if they looked into his absence, they would question me because of my family's reputation." he answered coolly, like it was no big deal the Feds were questioning him. My stomach felt queasy.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" I wrapped my arm around my stomach.

"Because it's all I've ever known."

"That's sad."

He tipped his head back and laughed.

"Sad? _Sad?_ I need nor want for anything, and neither does anyone in this family, you included. I have power, money, everything I want. My family is the biggest, most feared of them all and you think it's sad?"

"Do you know where my dad is?" I looked into his emerald eyes. He stared back without so much as blinking.

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you?"

I wanted so desperately to believe him. He'd never withheld anything from me, but something was nagging at me.

"I would like to think you would."

He let out a deep breath and leaned toward me taking my hands in his.

"Isabella, I love you more than my own life. I do and will always do everything in my power to take care of you and every part of you, including your family. Your father is mixed up in some bad things, and I don't know who all he was involved with, not to mention he was with Kate Denali. They've left the baby behind and are nowhere to be found. Charlie is a smart man, and if he doesn't want to be found, he knows how not to be."

"I'm so worried about him." I began holding back a sob. "I want answers. I want to know what is going on in my life and around me. I want you to tell me things."

He brought our entwined hands up to his lips, kissing the inside of my wrist.

"There are reasons I can't tell you some things. You have to understand this. I thought you did. If I find out anything about your father, I will tell you, but everything else is need to know basis."

I jerked my hand back and stood up ignoring my rolling stomach.

"That's bullshit." I started pacing. I don't know where my sudden rage came from, but it wasn't going away. "I love you, and we live together and we're suppose to be in this together. You and me. I will not live like this. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in the dark."

"You're overreacting." Edward leaned back on the couch and sipped his drink.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?!" I screeched. "I've lost my mom, have no idea what's happen to my dad, we had a baby practically show up on the doorstep, and your brother just died, and I'm over-fucking-reacting? For the entire first year of our relationship I've sat back and let you take lead on everything and I'm not doing it anymore. We _will_ compromise or-"

"Or what?" Edward interrupted standing and stalking across the room towards me.

"I won't live like this." I said as soundly as I could.

"Kid, you're mine." He breathed out inches away from my face.

"I'm not a possession. You don't own me."

"No, you're not, but you are mine, and I won't live without you."

I sucked in my breath and took a step back.

"Is that a threat?"

He took a step forward, coming closer than he was a moment before, trailing his fingertips down my cheekbone. His normally vibrant eyes looked as dark as I'd ever seen them.

"No, it's a promise."


	76. Grieving

_**Disclaimer - Sm owns Twilight**_

_Thanks to everyone! Your encouragement is wonderful and I appreciate it so much! Is anyone curious about my 'Valmont Soundtrack'? If so lemme know and I'll post a list of the songs I listen to while writing._

_Thanks to __**MalloryKnoxx**__ for cleaning up my mess. :)_

"_**Natural law. Sons are put on this earth to trouble their fathers."**_

_~~John Rooney, Road to Perdition_

_Previously..._

_"Ex-fucking-cuse me?!" I screeched. "I've lost my mom, have no idea what's happen to my dad, we had a baby practically show up on the doorstep, and your brother just died, and I'm over-fucking-reacting? For the entire first year of our relationship I've sat back and let you take lead on everything and I'm not doing it anymore. We will compromise or-"_

_"Or what?" Edward interupted standing and stalking across the room to me._

_"I won't live like this." I said with as soundly as I could._

_"Kid, you're mine." He breathed out inches away from my face._

_"I'm not a possession. You don't own me."_

_"No, you're not, but you are mine and I won't live without you."_

_I sucked in my breath and took a step back._

_"Is that a threat?"_

_He took a step forward, coming closer than he was a moment before, trailing his fingertips down my cheekbone. His normally vibrant eyes looked as dark as I'd ever seen them._

_"No, it's a promise."_

_**Isabella's POV**_

Two days.

Two whole days was how long it had been since I'd spoken a word to Edward.

I felt hurt, upset, and scared because of his words. I was still in the apartment, and he was still trying to talk to me, but I was giving him the silent treatment. Until today.

Regardless of how I felt about other things, it was Emmett's funeral, and I was going to be there for the family. Also, I had some other things to get off my chest. I was cradling Charly against my chest and buttoning the back of her dress when Edward walked out of the bedroom freshly showered in all black.

"Isabella." He said straightening his tie.

"Edward." I mimicked his icy tone.

"You're speaking to me again?"

"That's what it sounds like doesn't it?"

"Is the baby ready to go?"

"Her name is Charly." I sighed holding her in one arm and packing a few last minute things in the pink diaper bag Mary Alice had bought and had monogrammed.

"Is _Charly_ ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go so Ma doesn't have a fit."

"She doesn't have fits... She's just upset."

"Upset is a gross understatement for a grieving Italian mother."

"Nothing seems to upset you, but give everyone else a break." I grumbled standing. Edward took the baby's bag and we headed down to the garage.

The drive to the church was quiet and even though we arrived early it was still packed. Everyone was there to pay their respects to the _family_. Esme called the night before and explained how things would go through crying jags.

I wasn't as close to their brother as they were, but I still felt the pain from losing him. It did nothing to take my mind off my own family troubles.

We sat in the front row with the Cullens, where Elizabeth and Esme were dabbing their never drying eyes with tissues. Emmettino and Aro sat beside them offering silent comfort with stoic faces. A little further down Rosalie sat in a long sleeved black dress and sunglasses in between her parents. She made no sound or movement. Mary Alice sat next to me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Her father gave her a couple of valiums. She's been terribly upset."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the front and tried to pay attention to the service. Funerals had always freaked me out. I hadn't been to many and didn't know how to act or how to comfort someone or anything else that goes along with a death. I softly bounced Charly in my arms to keep her content until it was time to go to the cemetery.

Everyone else that was close to the family was sitting in the row behind us, and we all rose to leave first since we would be in the front of the procession. I noticed Anthony sitting in the back row next to a very elderly man in a suit that looked like it belonged in another decade. I smiled and waved and he returned it with a head nod. Everyone was so quiet and serious looking.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along with him after nodding at my brother.

I mouthed _'I'll call you.'_ as we walked by when his eyes fell on the baby in my arms. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her a secret forever. Not that I wanted to, I just didn't know how to explain a baby that didn't come from my body.

The rest of the day passed in a hushed blur. Another graveside service was performed and lot of tears were cried from all of the women. Following the funeral everyone went to the Cullen's to eat and console one another.

Esme sat next to me on the couch feeding Charly and smiling through her tears. I felt awkward and didn't know what I could do to make her feel better so I sat quietly and watched.

"She's so beautiful." Esme broke the silence.

"Thanks." I offered her a small smile.

"I-" She opened her mouth to say something, but a deep sob cut her off. Aro was standing a few feet away with a drink talking to someone. His eyes turned towards Esme, and he excused himself and came over sitting down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly in her ear.

"Why don't you give the baby back to Isabella, and we'll go get you something for your nerves?"

Esme looked between us for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

"I don't think this is the best time or place, Ma." Aro interjected.

"I _need_ to talk to someone about it!" She pleaded with him.

He looked around the room and nodded at her. "Go upstairs, please."

She quickly stood with the baby and grabbed my hand. I followed her to her bedroom confused.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as she shut the door.

She kicked off her heels and walked around the room and held Charly on her shoulder burping her.

"I'm very sad about losing my brother, but that's not the only reason I'm upset." She began.

I waited a minute and motioned for her to continue with my hand.

"When I got shot, I was-" She took a deep breath, "pregnant, but I didn't know. The stress from my wound... Made me miscarry."

"Esme!" I said in shock. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her and she cried on my shoulder. I didn't think any words could make her feel better so I just held her and rubbed her back with Charly between us.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"We haven't told anyone. You can't tell Edward! Not yet." She rushed out looking at me with a panicked look. "We got married in Vegas, "She gave me a small smile. "No one knows though. My father would be beyond pissed off. It was last minute and crazy, but I love him. He's it for me, and I'll spend the rest of my life with him."

My heart caught at her words. It was how I felt about her brother. I loved Edward more than anything and despite anything going on I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I wasn't letting him off the hook so easy, but I wasn't going to abandon what we had.

"We'll make it through this." Esme spoke again, trying to comfort me it seemed. She was like that, always wanting to make everyone around her happy. "Things happen. It'll be okay. Just don't tell anyone please. Promise?"

"Of course! I promise." I assured her. "You can always talk to me. I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thank you. Same here. I know this life isn't easy, and it's a whole new ballgame for you."

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Want me to take her now?" I held my arms out.

"Not just yet." She gave me a sad smile.

"Hold her as long as you want." I told her before we joined everyone back downstairs.

_**Mary Alice's POV**_

As happy as I was that my own life was going so smoothly, it hurt my heart for everyone around me to be suffering. I left Mallory with Jane and went looking for Rosalie. She hadn't spoken a word all day. It took a lot for her to feel pain or hurt, but when she did, it was to the extreme.

I found her sitting on the deck wearing her sunglasses in the dark with a glass of amber liquid. I couldn't tell with the shades on, but I was pretty sure she was staring out at nothing.

"Hey, Rose." I greeted her and sat on the lounge chair next to hers.

Silence.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine. I'll just sit here with you."

Nothing.

I was going to offer her support in any way she needed, but silence kills me. I am and have always been a talker. So that's what I did.

"Mallory is getting her first tooth. All the drool is driving me crazy. I try to keep a bib on her all the time so she doesn't ruin her clothes. I like to donate most of the things once she outgrows them."

She didn't look at me as she swirled her drink in her glass before taking a sip. I could tell from the smell it was scotch.

"Would you like another drink? I could go get you one and maybe something small to snack on. I haven't seen you eat all day. Is the Valium taking away your appetite?"

Not a word.

"Would you please say _something_? Anything at all. Just let me know you're okay."

She turned her face towards mine.

"I don't know if I will ever be okay again."

"I know things are horrible at the moment. _Time _will make it better. I promise. I won't push you or try to rush you, but I'm going to make sure you get better."

She turned back to stare out in the yard again. I figured I'd gotten as much out of her as I was going to for the night.

I text my husband to let him know I was sitting outside with Rosalie and leaned back against the lounger.

While Rosalie sulked in her silence, I filled the quiet with soft whispers about my daughter, my upcoming wedding, Carlisle's practice, and everything in between.

_**Edward's POV**_

I sat in a chair in the corner of the living room detached from it all. People would speak, and I would nod and thank them for their condolences and continue to drink my scotch. My father had the bar stocked with bottle after bottle of it in anticipation of how the night would go. Everyone would make toasts to my dead brother and talk about how great he was.

My family would grieve.

Isabella said that I never was upset by anything. That wasn't true. A lot of things upset me. Losing my

brother was at the top of the list. I just didn't show it. What was the point? I was a man, and men don't cry. Crying solves nothing. Finding out who was responsible and making their final days miserable would fix things for me.

Isabella being upset with me bothered me. I needed to figure out how to fix it. I would make arrangements for however she wanted to handle the baby. It would have to be done immediately with the Feds coming around and her brother seeing Charly at the church.

She wanted to have him over for dinner. I didn't. Regardless of his upbringing or who his grandfather was, I didn't trust him. I had no reason not to, but I didn't have a reason to. Somewhere in there was middle ground that would suit me while making my girl happy. I just had to find it.

I was lost in the middle of my thoughts when my cousin walked up and threw a cigar at me.

"Come outside with me." Blaze said turning on his heel.

I didn't feel like Blaze's bizarre attempt to console me, but it was better than sitting in the house.

Everyone was getting on my nerves. I twirled the cigar around before standing and walking out, grabbing a new bottle of scotch on the way. I found my cousin on the side of the house behind the garage.

He handed me his lighter after he lit his cigar and I lit mine. We passed the bottle back and forth and remained quiet. His plan was working better than I wanted to admit. The peaceful break from all the people who felt they needed to be here was what I needed. He didn't talk shit and cut up like he usually did. He was just there.

"Grazie." I said after a while.

"Figured it would be good to get out for a little while." He smiled.

"Yea." I puffed on my cigar and looked out in the darkness wishing it hadn't taken my brother from me. "Ma hasn't stopped crying and my father is- I don't even know what he is. I've never seen him like this."

The way my father raised Emmett and me was to be hard, tough, unforgiving. I couldn't count the number of men I had killed, yet the death of one man, my brother, bothered me more than anything else.

"When we were kids, Em would steal cigars from papà and we would sneak out here to smoke them. We would hack and cough, but we thought we were big men. I don't know that my father ever noticed them missing."

"Emmett always liked to have a good time." Blaze smirked.

"Yea, unfortunately." I said stubbing my cigar out on the side of a brick.

"Don't look at it that way. Look at it like he enjoyed every moment of the life he got. This life is an unrelenting life. We never know when the end will seek us out. Only God knows. Enjoy it while it lasts."

I found some small amount of comfort in my cousin's words. I believe it was the first time in our lives I'd

seen him be serious.

"I'm going to go check on my girl. She may want to take the baby home."

"Yea, about that." Blaze gave me a wolfish grin as he threw his arm around my shoulders, "Impressive as

hell how quick you two can pop a kid out!"

"Fuck off!" I grinned for the first time in days as I shoved him and went in search of Isabella.


End file.
